Laws Change Lives
by YoAngel4E
Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort? rated M for minor adult themes, nothing too crazy.
1. The Surprising News

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set around HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore was dead and the world of every Hogwarts student had been changed with his murder. Hermione Granger's world was no exception to that, and maybe even more effected by that. She and Ron had decided they would not return to Hogwarts, but instead would begin a horcrux hunt in a few weeks, in order to fulfill Dumbledore's task and hopefully find a way to defeat Voldemort. That was why Hermione and Harry had returned to the Burrow. They needed to plan things out with Ron and the remainder of the Order of the Phoenix, though Bill and Fleur's wedding plans were somewhat overshadowing that sometimes.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Harry James Potter! Get down here right now or you will miss breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs, waking up anyone in the Burrow who was not already awake that particular morning.

"I'll go get them." Hermione offered, getting up from the couch in the living room that she and Ginny had been sitting on, busily going through photos of flowers for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fleur had asked them to pick a few different ones out.

"Oh, thank you dear…" Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and moved up the stairs, finding Ron and Harry already half-way down them.

"Bloody hell…does she need to yell so loudly?" Ron rubbed the sleep from his eye.

"Honestly, Ronald. It is nearly ten in the morning…" Hermione scolded, almost sounding like Ron's mother herself.

Ron made a face at Hermione but his ears burned red. He couldn't help how he felt, but he was certain he had feelings for Hermione. He as just too shy to act on them, especially with the given circumstances of potential death in the future surrounding them.

"Come on then…" Hermione called over her shoulder as she turned and led Ron and Harry into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was busy setting breakfast on the table. George, Fred, and Ginny were already seated.

"Where's dad?" Ron mumbled, taking his seat between Hermione and Harry.

"He had to go into work early this morning…" Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock on the wall that said where everyone in her family was. Mr. Weasley's was still pointing to him being at work though it was moving toward home.

"Looks like he will be here soon…" George commented, also watching the clock.

A second later an out-of-breath Mr. Weasley arrived in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley could tell by her husband's face immediately that something was not right.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "A new law was past…that could effect all of us…"

As if on cue Kingsley and Remus apparated into the kitchen.

"Arthur, have you heard the news?" Kingsley asked.

"Have you told them?" Remus glanced over to Hermione.

"Told who what?" Mrs. Weasley asked, clearly confused.

"I haven't gotten the chance yet…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Tell us what? What is going on?" Harry was standing now, worried that it had something to do with the horcruxes, something to do with Voldemort.

"The Ministry has passed a new law…" Mr. Weasley said, turning to look at Harry briefly, before his eyes rested on Hermione and Ron. "And it effects you, Hermione…and Ron…"

Ron glanced at Hermione, confused and bewildered. He could see she looked slightly frightened. He turned back to his father. "What law?"

"A marriage law. It was enacted to…rid the Wizarding Community of what they would consider blood traitors as well as muggle borns…" Mr. Weasley said, disgust in his voice.

"It states that all muggle borns must marry a pureblood…the ministry gets to chose." Kingsley said.

"And of course, none of the Dark Lord's purebloods are being forced to do this. It is only for ones like us…ones who want to fight against You-Know-Who…" Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"What does it mean, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ron and Hermione…are to be wed…" Arthurs slammed an envelope addressed to Hermione and one addressed to Ron on the table.

"Bloody hell!" Fred exclaimed.

"No kidding?" George added.

Hermione looked at the envelope and felt as if her stomach had folded in on itself. Her? Married? To Ron no less? She was certain she had feelings for Ron, but there was no way she was ready for any of that.

"Is this a bloody sick joke?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to look sharply at him. His ears were red but his face was pale. This, for some reason, annoyed her. He would be lucky to be married to her.

"No. It's Voldemort's way of punishing your family." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Once this law is forced down…and Voldemort takes over the ministry completed, which we are sure he will be able to do if he hasn't already, though this law makes it seem that it has, then he will executed the blood-traitors, or any pure-blood married to a muggle-born as well as the muggle born…" Kingsley explains.

"And he will punish their families." Remus added.

"Which means he will kill you two, Ron and Hermione, and punish all of us…" Mr. Weasley stated simply.

"What? No! Arthur, we can't let this happen!" Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Of course we can't…and we won't." Arthur put a hand around Mrs. Weasley.

"But we need to play by their rules…until we can figure out a way around everything, we can't draw more attention to any of us. With Dumbledore gone, we don't need extra attention drawn to us until we have a better plan." Kingsley said.

"What are you saying? That Ron and Hermione actually have to get married?" Ginny couldn't help but giggle. She knew Ron and Hermione liked each other, but she also knew both were too scared to make the first move. Now it seemed that they had no choice.

"For now…until we can handle this battle and repeal all of this nonsense…" Kingsley answered.

"Bloody hell…" Ron mumbled. "Why me?"

"Excuse you?" Hermione seemed offended. She was not repulsive; why would Ron be that upset, aside the fact that they were only eighteen.

"Just wondering. Why me with Hermione? They could have picked any muggle for me…or any pureblood for Hermione…" Ron said, his ears red.

"Someone must be onto us. You're both Harry's friends, which only makes you easy targets." Remus said.

"Not to mention most pureblood families on…the Dark Lord's side…they have been after our family for years." Mr. Weasley added.

"Which only adds to the reason why we need to play by the ministry's rules…for now anyway." Remus said.

"Brilliant…" Ron mumbled.

"Ron! Could you possibly make it sound like more of a death sentence?" Hermione snapped.

"I…I didn't mean that…I just…I mean honestly…in the middle of all this, I am supposed to get married?" Ron asked.

"It's not a real marriage, Ron." Hermione told him sharply, thought some part of her wished it was.

Ron's ears went red and he glanced away from Hermione. Some part of him wished it would be real to, though he wished it were a few years off.

"Well, they are already fighting like they are married…" Fred comment.

"Shut it, Fred." Mrs. Weasley spoke up before Ron could snap at his older brother.

"Relax, you only need to play the part until the three of you leave for to find the horcruxes…" Mr. Weasley glanced between Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "After that, you will probably be fugitives and it won't matter what laws you listen to or break…"

"Great. Either way people will want us dead…" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, don't make this harder then it has to be." Mr. Weasley said before pointing toward the letters Rose and Ron and received. "Now, they want you to go to the ministry in order to complete the application and prove you are ready to marry…they want you to go tomorrow…"

"What if we aren't ready?" Ron asked.

"Then act it." Remus told the redhead. "Your lives depend on it."

Ron swallowed hard but said nothing else as he glanced sideways at Hermione, trying his best to read her expression. He couldn't be certain but some part of her smile made it seem as if she were almost happy.


	2. Explaining the Law

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**Chapter 2**

Ron woke up the next day with a feeling of rock in his stomach. After the conversation in the kitchen the other day, Ron had spent most of his day avoiding Hermione or anyone who wanted to discuss the fact that he was going to the ministry to get ready to set up a marriage to Hermione. It made him sick to his stomach. He was certain he cared about Hermione, maybe even loved her, but he was no way ready to get married to anyone.

Ron cleared his throat, trying to calm himself.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Harry said, his voice slightly annoyed.

Ron turned to look across his room the spare bed Harry was occupying. "Why are you in such a bloody bad mood? You're not the one going to sell your soul today…"

"Marrying Hermione because a law is making you is hardly selling your soul…" Harry said. "And I'm grumpy because I had to listen to you toss and turn all night…"

"I had nightmares…" Ron admitted.

"I heard, and they all ended with you saying _I do_…" Harry said.

Ron nodded. He had many nightmares the night before about marrying Hermione. It was not that she was a bad person, it just didn't seem right. He thought he owed her a proper date before marriage.

"You're that nervous, huh?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Wouldn't you be? I'm being asked to practically marry my sister…" Ron swallowed hard, though he knew deep down he did not think of Hermione as a sister at all. The dreams he had of her lately were anything but sisterly.

Harry stifled a laugh. "You don't honestly look at Hermione as a sister do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron's ears went red.

"It means I know the two of you. She likes you…and you like her. Its obvious to everyone but you both…" Harry said.

"Obviously? Hardly. Either way, still doesn't mean I'm ready to bloody marry her…" Ron said, sitting up on his elbow.

"Didn't say it was…plus you know once they repeal this your marriage to her isn't going to matter. Its only for the time being…" Harry reminded him.

"I know, Harry. Its just…a lot to put on one person all at once…" Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "Once we take off to hunt horcruxes it will just be plain old you, me, and Hermione. It won't be like you are married."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he was excited to begin the horcrux hunt that he had been dreading since Harry had brought the mission up weeks ago. At least, while hunting horcruxes, they would just be three outlaws. Then it wouldn't matter if he and Hermione were following the stupid marriage law or not.

* * *

><p>Hermione had not slept all night as she lay in a small bed across Ginny's tiny room. Her world had not stopped spinning since breakfast the day before. She would be marrying Ron, so that Voldemort and his followers would have a reason to attack her and the Weasley's. Hermione understood why it was set up this way; they were the closest thing Harry had to family, of course they would be the first under attack. However, Hermione was unsure about how she felt about this sort of attack. Being chased by dementors was one thing, but to be forced to marry Ron was completely something else. It was not that Hermione did not like Ron. After seeing him with Lavender earlier in the year, Hermione now understood she certainly had feelings for the redhead, but she was unsure about how he felt about her, and she certainly was not ready to engage in a marriage with him, let alone anyone else. It seemed awfully primitive on the part of the ministry, but then again, she considered Voldemort and his views primitive. If he had gotten into the ministry it would only make sense laws like this one would be created.<p>

"Ready for your big day at the ministry? Ready to show them you are ready to marry Ron?" Ginny's voice broke Hermione's train of thought.

Hermione turned and raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "You are joking right?"

Ginny gave a big grin. She had spent most of the day before teasing Ron and Hermione about the new law, mostly because she knew they really did like each other and also because she knew the law was ridiculous. She just hoped it would actually get Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings for one another before she had to smack them both in the back of the head. "Come on now, you and Ron are perfect…"

"Hardly." Hermione snorted and yet blushed at the same time.

"Well, we will see." Ginny continued to tease.

"This is not funny, Gin." Hermione told her friend.

"Its kind of funny. Plus, now I get a sister!" Ginny reminded her.

"You are going to have Fleur in a few weeks…" Hermione reminded Ginny of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Well, a sister I will actually like…" Ginny corrected herself with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Whether she liked the idea of it or not, she and Ron had a busy day ahead of them. She just hoped getting all the paperwork in order didn't take too long at the ministry. Knowing Voldemort had probably penetrated the ministry already made Hermione feel uneasy about being there.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron both sat silently over their uneaten breakfast. Though the rest of the Weasley's and Harry were busy getting their morning start, it seemed that neither Ron nor Hermione could stomach food; they were both so nervous about their meeting at the ministry.<p>

"Ron, you really aren't going to eat?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother, knowing that Ron was always hungry. She had never seen him skip a meal willingly.

Ron just shrugged, his voice sounding dry. "Not…really…" He cleared his throat, trying to shake his nerves.

"Well then, you two should be off…" Mr. Weasley motioned to Hermione and Ron.

"Really? So soon?" Hermione asked, a slight tone of panic in her voice.

"Your appointment is in an hour, but I am sure they will take you earlier if you arrive." Mr. Weasley said.

"Good luck…" Harry told Ron and Hermione as he watched them both stand, their faces white.

"Right…" Ron nodded slightly before leading Hermione out of the kitchen and then the Burrow.

"We should disapparate to London…" Hermione said once the pair was outside alone.

"Right…" Ron nodded, hesitant to take Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Oh really, Ronald…you are going to be married to me, holding my hand is the least of our problems." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and disapparating them in a small alley in London before Ron could blink.

"Well that was quick…" Ron said to himself.

"We should walk the rest of the way…it will give us time to talk." Hermione said.

"Talk?" Ron raise an eyebrow, his voice an octane higher then he wanted it to be. "About what?"

"About how we are going to make it through this interview…" Hermione led them out of the alley. "It won't be easy…"

"Dad said we need them to believe we are committed to this…" Ron reminded her.

"I know. I was thinking about it. He is right; if we act like we are following the law they won't expect us to run off and help Harry…" Hermione said.

"No, they just expect us to sit tight until they can print another law out and lock us both up…or worse…" Ron said sarcastically.

"I don't think they expect us to know their true intentions behind this law either, Ron." Hermione said to him.

Ron shrugged and walked silently next to Hermione.

"Are you…okay with this?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence, her eyes still straight ahead.

"With what? Marrying you?" Ron asked as if Hermione had ten heads. He knew he liked her, maybe even loved her, but he was definitely not ready to marry her. He wasn't even ready to tell her how he felt.

Hermione blushed. "I mean, obviously, neither of us are ready for that. You've never even taken me on a proper date."

"You've never given me the chance…" Ron mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. She had thought she had heard him, but if she was right, it sounded as if he wanted to take her on a date.

"Nothing." Ron said, realizing where they were. "We are at the ministry. See you in there…" Ron quickly moved down the steps to the men's bathroom that was used as an entrance to the ministry, his ears burning red. He had almost let it slip that he would have wanted to take Hermione on a date; which he was certain he did. He had just never asked because he had a feeling she would turn him down. Now, it didn't seem like it would matter; he would be married to Hermione within a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Remus walked around Mr. Weasley shed that was full of "<em>muggle-artifacts<em>, as Mr. Weasley liked to call them. All three of them seemed distant from one another, clearly their thoughts on what was about to happen to Ron and Hermione.

"This law is unbelievable…" Harry commented after a moment.

Mr. Weasley nodded silently, picking up a radio to examine it.

"I just hope Ron and Hermione are believable…otherwise…I don't even want to think…" Remus sighed.

"I don't think that will be the problem…" Mr. Weasley chuckled a bit.

Harry raised an eyebrow. It seemed Mr. Weasley could see the same thing that Harry and almost everyone in the world but Hermione and Ron had seen. It was so clear that Hermione and Ron liked each other.

"Even so…considering who they are…they are going to be inspected extra closely…" Remus said.

"If they do pass this…when do they have to get…you know…married?" Harry asked.

"The sooner the better. Don't want the ministry wandering around here while you are trying to get ready to leave…" Remus told Harry. He knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to embark on the horcrux mission soon. He hoped they would be all right.

"The sooner the better?" Harry raised an eyebrow. This was definitely going to be an interesting summer for him and his two best friends.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were ushered into a small room on the floor of Magical Law Enforcement. They were told to wait there until someone was ready to see them, and they both took seats across from a large chair behind a big wooden desk. Awkward silence filled between the two of them, Hermione avoiding eye contact with Ron who was sweating a decent amount.<p>

Hermione flicked her eyes over to Ron ever once in a while, though she did not turn her head. "Well…hopefully we can get through this…we need to be convincing…"

"Yeah. You said that earlier…" Ron reminded her.

"Right." Hermione nodded.

Before another word could be said, the door behind them open and a large man with an angry face and blonde hair, which was pulled back off his face. He grunted past Ron and Hermione and sat in the chair across from the pair.

"I'm Yaxley…" The man spoke without looking up at Ron and Hermione. Rather, his eyes were focused on the file in front of him.

Hermione glanced over the desk to see that Yaxley was looking at a file with her name on it. There was also one with Ron's name on it underneath her file.

Yaxley glanced up to see Hermione looking and quickly closed the file, causing Hermione to look up at him, her cheeks reddening.

"Well then…let's begin. I assume you know why you two are here?" Yaxley asked.

"Uh…yes sir…" Ron nodded, his voice cracking.

Hermione also nodded. "To discuss the new…marriage law…"

Ron was surprised to hear the nerves in Hermione's voice.

"Correct. As you have been informed the two of you have been placed together…Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger…" Yaxley looked between Ron and Hermione as he said their names. "Under this new law, the Ministry has seen fit to place purebloods with muggleborns to…well…broaden our bloodlines…"

Hermione and Ron both kept a straight face. They knew this was a lie; that the Ministry was under the hands of Voldemort and the only reason the law had been put into place was to make sure both Hermione and Ron could be disposed of at the right time.

"And so, we have asked you two here to, first, make sure you are ready for this commitment, and secondly, to discuss the means of this law…" Yaxley looked between Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, right…well, lets say we aren't ready…" Ron said, but stopped when he felt Hermione's shoe dig into his own.

Yaxley looked very hard at Ron. "I guess, there really is no question if you are, Mr. Weasley. The Ministry has decided that you two are fit and so…let us go onto the rest of the law. As you should be aware, your marriage should take place as soon as possible…" Yaxley handed Hermione and Ron a copy of the law. "Please take a moment to look it over…We have chosen a date for you…"

Hermione and Ron both scanned the paper, though Ron hardly understood most of the legal writing. After what seemed like a long moment, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Question, Miss Granger?"Yaxley said, his voice hard.

"Uh…yes…" Hermione's voice was high. "I…am reading this over…the part of continuing the bloodlines…"

"Right." Yaxley nodded. "That must be an issue we push quickly…"

"Well…given our age…" Hermione's face was growing red.

Suddenly, Ron understood why Hermione seemed so nervous. He quickly scanned the law to the part Hermione was speaking about and read it silently to himself. _The mixing of blood shall be immediate, at the Ministry will have close and regular visits with the chosen couple until such bloodlines are mixed._

Ron glanced up quickly. He had an idea he knew what that meant, and he was sure not ready for that.

"Your ages are not seen as an issue by the Ministry. You have been chosen to marry which means children would be the next logical step. The Ministry has seen you as both mature enough and smart enough to handle this…" Yaxley said.

"Well, shouldn't that be a decision made by us? Shouldn't we be allowed to chose when we are going to become parents or not?" Hermione asked, sounding almost annoyed.

"Are you questioning the Ministry, Miss Granger?" Yaxley asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, realizing that was not something she wanted to do given the circumstances. "Uh…no of course not."

Yaxley gave one nod. "Well, then you understand, you will be married as soon as possible as by the date given by the Ministry, and then you will have regular visits both announced and unannounced until a child is conceived…"

"Bloody hell…" Ron felt his stomach hit the floor and rolled his eyes. He would rather be a fugitive then do what Yaxley was saying he had to do. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of Hermione in a sexual way. In fact, he had quite a lot recently. Still, like he had been thinking since the beginning of this big mess, he wasn't even sure how Hermione felt about him. Now he was expected to marry her and sleep with her? Everything seemed to be happening way to fast and he had already learned the hard way, courtesy of Lavender Brown, how important sex was to girls.

Hermione snapped her head at Ron, glaring. Clearly, she was offended by his eye roll.

"Well, everything seems to be in order…so…here you go…please owl us once the wedding is complete with these filled out..." Yaxley handed Hermione a small packet of papers and shuffled them out the door.

Hermione and Ron walked silently next to one another until they were well out of the Ministry.

"Well, that was…_interesting_…" Ron said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Interesting?" Hermione snapped, stopping short in the street. "Did you not hear what they said we had to do?"

"Yeah, I did…" Ron chuckled a bit, more out of nerves then anything else.

"How is that funny?" Hermione was beside herself. She had certainly thought of losing her virginity to Ron, but not in a forced situation. This was all too much.

"I mean, Hermione…we are heading off with Harry in a few weeks…they ministry wouldn't even know if we…you know…did anything or didn't…" Ron reminded her.

"You don't know that…they have spells to detect lying you know…" Hermione's mind was racing.

"Hermione…really…relax…" Ron said to her.

"How could you be relaxed about being forced to lose…well…you know…" Hermione blushed, unable to believe she was even having this conversation with Ron. It was almost embarrassing.

Ron ducked his head and remained silently, his feet shuffling a little quicker.

Hermione's brows furrowed at Ron's behavior and she hurried to keep up with him. "Honestly, Ronald, you don't need to be embarrassed…"

"Embarrassed? Embarrassed about what?" Ron asked.

Hermione misread Ron completely. "I mean, it's very normal for boys your age to not have found the…well…right girl…for that sort of thing. I mean, Harry certainly hasn't and knowing most of the boys in Gryffindor, I would say you are certainly not alone…"

"Hermione, what are you babbling about?" Ron was confused.

"About…" Hermione lowered her voice. "About still being a…a virgin…its not a big deal, Ron…and given the circumstances it hardly should register as something to be worried about…"

Ron laughed a little at Hermione's comment.

"What?" Hermione was confused and slightly offended by his laugh. "Its not, Ron. I mean…I still am…you have nothing to be embarrassed about…"

"I'm not a virgin, Hermione." Ron told her, almost defensively, though still laughing a bit.

Hermione stopped walking, confusion all over her face. "You're…you're not?"

"No." Ron shook his head.

Hermione felt as if she had been punched in the stomach as the realization of what Ron was saying hit her. He had been intimate with someone, and she knew, in the pit of her stomach, who it was. It made her sick to think about, because she knew deep down she did like Ron a lot. "You…and Lavender…"

"One time…" Ron said quickly, for some reason unknown to him.

Hermione just nodded, looking straight ahead and starting to walk quicker.

Ron was slightly confused by Hermione's behavior and quickly moved to catch up with Hermione. "But it was…nothing great."

"I don't need any details, Ronald…let's just get home." Hermione snapped quickly.

Ron stopped walking for a moment, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Yaxley moved nervously through the halls of the Ministry of Magic, to the secure room in the back, near the Department of Mysteries. He had news to pass onto the Dark Lord, which he hoped the Dark Lord would be pleased with. As he approached the door at the end of the hall, a tired looking Lucius Malfoy stepped out.<p>

"Has the Dark Lord summoned you?" Lucius asked.

"More then he has summoned from you." Yaxley shot back with a smirk. He loathed Malfoy and loved knowing that Malfoy was no longer one of the Dark Lord's favorite followers.

Lucius snarled his lips and was about to say something else when the door behind him opened.

"Come now, Lucius. No need to keep the Dark Lord waiting…" Severus Snape appeared through the door, his voice emotionless and drawn out, as always.

Lucius gave a small nod to Snape and stepped aside, allowing Xaley to move into the room with Snape following him, shutting the door and Lucius out. Voldemort sat in a large chair across the room, petting Nagini.

"Yaxley…good news, I presume?" Voldemort seemed to hiss.

"Potter's friends have shown up…agreed to the new law. They will not be able to help him fight you, my Lord." Yaxley gave a small bow.

"Excellent. And the other mudbloods? And Blood traitors…they are all complying?" Voldemort asked.

"Some are fleeing…but we will find them and punish them." Yaxley said with certainty in his voice.

"Very well…all the more dead the better…soon those who are not following me shall be condemned to this law…as well as the punishments that will come from it. I cannot tolerate mudbloods or blood traitors in a world in which I rule…" Voldemort said as he gave Nagini another stoke on her head.


	3. Being A Stupid Boy

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 3**

Ron and Hermione walked quietly into the Burrow. Hermione had not said a word to Ron until he had told her that he had slept with Lavender and he could only assume she was upset with him, though he did not understand why.

The pair moved into the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley, Remus, Harry and Ginny sitting at the table, with dirty plates in front of them and Mrs. Weasley by the stove, scooping some soup into bowls for Hermione and Ron.

"How did it go, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she moved to place the bowls down at the places where Hermione and Ron usually sat.

"Uh…" Ron shrugged as he watched Hermione huff into her seat.

"That good, huh?" Ginny asked sarcastically, trying not to laugh at Hermione's clear distraught.

"_Ginny_…" Mrs. Weasley warned, also able to see that Hermione was visibly upset.

"This law goes far beyond marriage…" Hermione's eyes seemed to dig into Remus and Mr. Weasley's.

"Yeah…you left that part out…" Ron added with a small, nervous laugh.

"What part?" Mr. Weasley asked, genuinely confused.

Hermione let out a sigh and put her head in her hands.

Ron felt awful. He knew how upset Hermione was; it was apparent to everyone in the room. He sighed; he would have to explain. "Apparently, the law requires us to…well…reproduce."

Harry, who had been drinking some water, spit it out clear across the table.

"Thanks, mate." Ron nodded at Harry's reaction.

"Sorry…I…did you just say…" Harry stammered.

"Yeah…I said what you think…" Ron didn't want to repeat himself.

"Arthur, did you know about this?" Mrs. Weasley looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"I…uh…no…" Mr. Weasley seemed bewildered.

"Well, don't you worry. We will figure out a way around this one…" Mrs. Weasley put her arms around Hermione's shoulders. It was one thing to force her son and Hermione to get married, but to force them to conceive a child seemed barbaric, and quite frankly, she was not ready for grandchildren.

"That's right." Mr. Weasley nodded as Hermione lifted her head.

"They said they were going to come and check on us…to make sure we were doing what we were supposed to…" Ron looked down at his feet, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"So you lie. It's that simple, they will never know." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione lifted her head. "Do you think that will work?"

"Of course…" Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Unless they use something like Veritaserum…" Remus was thinking out loud.

"Remus!" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"No…" Hermione shook her head. "Professor Lupin is probably right…I wouldn't put that past this ministry. I already thought about it…"

"Maybe we should just leave for the hunt early…" Harry suggested. The last thing he would need was a pregnant Hermione on the hunt, not to mention the idea of Hermione being pregnant, or her and Ron being sexual with each other made his shiver.

"We can't do that. It would just cause more problems…" Hermione told him. "Plus we're not ready to leave yet."

"Well, what do you suggest we bloody do then?" Ron asked Hermione, bewildered even more by her behavior now.

"I don't know…" Hermione sighed, pushing herself away from the table and moving to go up to Ginny's room. She was clearly upset, and defeated, and did not want to sit at the table much longer.

"Ah, bloody hell…" Ron folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll go talk to her." Ginny offered, getting up from the table and following Hermione out of the kitchen and up into her bedroom.

"This is just unbelievable." Mrs. Weasley threw her hands up and then turned to Ron pointed. "You don't lay a finger on that poor girl."

"What? Mum, honestly…" Ron blushed, though he had to admit lately he had been thinking of laying fingers all over Hermione; with her permission of course.

"I know how boys think, mister…" Mrs. Weasley warned. She would not allow her son to be responsible for an eighteen-year-old girl getting pregnant. Not if she had anything to say about it anyway.

* * *

><p>Ginny moved toward her room, cautiously opening her door to find Hermione sprawled across the spare bed that she had been sleeping in. She was laying on her stomach, a pillow pulled tightly under her chin.<p>

"Hermione?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione turned, her eyes slightly wet with tears. Once she saw Ginny was alone she gave a small smile and sat up on the bed, clutching the pillow to her chest. "Can you close the door?"

Ginny nodded, closing the door behind her and sitting down on her own bed. "Do…you want to talk?"

Hermione shrugged, wiping a tear away from her face. "What is there to say?"

Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it. She had no idea how to have this conversation with Hermione.

"I mean…what we are supposed to do…Ron and I…its…its…" Hermione started, tears filling her eyes.

"Disgusting?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione turned a sharp eye on Ginny for her comment. Personally, she thought it was the furthest thing from disgusting. She had always envisioned herself being with Ron intimately, although now the image of him and Lavender was hard to get out of her head.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I just…this whole thing…with Ron…I just…" Hermione stammered, not knowing what to say. Her cheeks flushed red.

Ginny immediately put everything together and tried to stifle her own laugh. "Hermione, do you…like Ron?"

Hermione blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I…"

"Well, I am glad you finally figured it out." Ginny said quickly.

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione asked. That was the last thing she had expected Ginny to say to her.

"Oh please. We have been watching the two of you dance around each other for years now. Honestly, Harry and I and everyone else is getting quite sick of it." Ginny said simply.

Hermione had a confused look on her face. How had she not know about this? She was usually so observant. She shook her head, Ginny must be mistaken. "Ginny, this is not the time to joke…"

"I'm not joking." Ginny said, her face straight. "I know you like Ron…"

Hermione blushed deeper and shrugged. "So what if I do? Doesn't matter…"

"Sure it does." Ginny nodded. "I mean, he fancies you…"

"What? No he doesn't. Lavender…" Hermione started, the name of the blonde girl leaking off her tongue like acid.

Ginny chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes. "Please, Lavender is the last person you should worry about…trust me…Ron was bloody happy to get rid of her…"

Hurt crossed Hermione's face briefly. Ginny, however, managed to see it.

"Hermione…what's wrong? Besides the obvious." Ginny said.

"Its just…that's not true, about Lavender. Ron…he…he slept with her; he must have liked her." Hermione hurried out the end, hoping it would sting less.

Ginny sat, slightly shocked for a moment, though she recovered quickly. She grew up around boys; she knew they didn't take events like that as seriously as girls did. At least, her brother's didn't. "Hermione…I wouldn't worry about that. Boys are different about that stuff. Ron is anyway…it probably hardly meant anything—"

"Like I will." Hermione was looking at her hand. "All because of this stupid law."

Ginny shrugged. "Hermione, if there is a way out of it, you know my parents will figure it out. I don't think they are ready to be grandparents anytime soon…"

"And if there isn't?" Hermione asked softly, as if Ginny would have the answer.

Ginny just shrugged again. "If there isn't…well then just hope my brother's not potent. The last thing Harry or Ron needs is a pregnant you hunting horcruxes…"

Hermione glared at Ginny for her smart-ass comment, though it did make her feel a bit better. Ginny was right; there was probably a way around it all and she wouldn't even have to touch Ron. The problem was, deep down, Hermione longed to be near Ron in every possible way. She silently wondered if Ginny was right; if Ron did like her it would certainly make things a little less awkward between the two of them, especially since they were supposed to be married within a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron sat in the living room while Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley discussed the law and the requirements that came with it. Ron did not want to listen to what he would have to do in his marriage in a few weeks, so he was glad that his mother asked him and Harry to leave.<p>

"Well, this is a bloody mess, huh?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, sitting next to Harry but not making eye contact with him.

"I'm sure your parents will figure it all out…so that you and Hermione don't have to…well…you know…" Harry said, thinking that's what was weighing Ron's mind down. He knew it would certainly be weighing his own down. Hermione was like a sister to him; he couldn't imagine having to do that with her.

Ron shrugged. "I'm not worried about that right now…"

"You're not?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione's mad at me…" Ron said.

"Hermione's always mad at you." Harry commented under his breath. The tension between Ron and Hermione was usually thick enough to cut with a knife, especially since the whole Lavender Brown incident. Harry knew Hermione liked Ron, but he had no idea how Ron felt about their best female friend.

"She got upset because I…well…you know…I slept with Lavender…" Ron said.

"You did?" Harry was surprised. Ron had not told him that earlier.

"Yeah. But I mean…why would Hermione get so upset about that? I mean, besides the fact that we are supposed to be getting married, but we are friends…you know?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was oblivious to everything around him apparently. "Ron, did you ever think maybe she was upset…because she might…I mean…Hermione could possibly like you?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, surprised. "What? No. Absolutely not."

"Fine. Whatever you say." Harry wouldn't push it.

Ron's face screwed up even more as he continued to think about it. Hermione had gotten very strange with him since he had first started dating Lavender, and then got nicer towards him when he broke up with Lavender. Still, he would notice if Hermione liked him. Especially because he knew his feelings for her were starting to grow. Wouldn't he notice if hers were too? Or had he missed the signs? It would make sense then that she was upset about Lavender, for more then one reason. "You think?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Are you dense? Don't you remember how upset Hermione was when you dated Lavender? What did you think that was all about?"

Ron thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Well that would explain why she is really mad now."

"I don't know why you're acting like you didn't know any of this. You admitted yesterday that you liked her…" Harry reminded him.

"What? When?" Ron didn't recall that, and immediately his ears went red with embarrassment.

"When I asked if you honestly thought of Hermione as your sister…" Harry said.

"Oh…right…well, of course I like her. How could I not? I mean…she's just…she's amazing…" Ron started.

"Okay, I don't need to hear about how wonderful Hermione is…I'm just making a point." Harry said.

Ron nodded, he understood. "Well, assuming this wedding and all that other stuff goes off…I should probably apologize to Hermione, or…figure something out."

"Probably." Harry nodded.

Ron sighed; he didn't know hot to apologize for sleeping with Lavender before he had realized he liked Hermione and he didn't know how to apologize to Hermione for marrying her because of some stupid law that the ministry had enacted in order to simply kill off himself and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Remus all sat at the Weasley's kitchen table, drinking coffee with some extra firewhiskey in it, which Mr. Weasley had added to calm his anxious wife down. So far, it had not worked.<p>

"We cannot in god faith allow Ron and Hermione to consummate any marriage. It is bad enough we are making them get married." Mrs. Weasley said, yelling as loud as she could while keeping her voice low.

"We can't do anything about the marriage. If we fight it, it will only get us all killed faster. I agree, if we can keep them from actually having intercourse, we should…" Remus said.

"We just need to find a way around it. Besides, are they really going to be looking at Ron had Hermione so carefully? They will be gone from here within the month." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ron and Hermione will be under a microscope because of their relationship with Harry." Remus reminded Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, we will figure this out…" Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Suddenly, Kingsley and Tonks apparated into the kitchen, causing Mrs. Weasley to jump out of her chair. She was more on edge now then before.

"Sorry, Molly, didn't meant to scare you." Tonks said, moving to give Remus a kiss.

"We have bad news." Kingsley said. He had gotten an owl from Mr. Weasley earlier asking about the law completely.

"What is it?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

"They will be using spells and sirums to make sure that Ron and Hermione aren't lying about anything, including their sexual lives." Kingsley said.

"And word has it that they are going to be extra strict on the two of them. The Ministry wants any excuse to attack your family." Tonks said, looking at Molly.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Maybe we should just tell the kids to leave now…"

"We can't. Harry's still got the trace on him." Remus reminded her.

"And they aren't ready to go yet, Molly. None of us are ready to start this fight yet." Mr. Weasley admitted.

"So what do we do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Right now…it doesn't look like there is a way around any of this…" Kingsley admitted.

"But we will keep trying to look for one. We've got…what? A week?" Tonks asked.

Molly nodded, motioning to the paperwork Hermione and Ron had left on the table. The date the ministry had given them to marry was in exactly one week.

"Alright, well…we will keep working. In the meantime, there is a wedding to be planned." Tonks tried to lighten the mood as much as she could.

Before anyone else could say another word, Harry and Ron entered the kitchen.

"So I take it no way out of the wedding if we are planning it?" Ron also tried to joke.

"Ron…we have some news…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Not another law…" Ron rolled his eyes fearing the worst.

"No same law, but bigger problem." Tonks said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"They are going to make sure you and Hermione aren't lying about your sex lives." Remus said.

"You're bloody joking, right?" Ron's eyes got big. He was certain there would be a way around forcing Hermione to sleep with him. Of course, he wanted to do that with her, but not because he had to and not when she was upset with him. The last thing he wanted was her to be crying when that happened, and that was the only image in his head at the moment.

"We wish we were. We are still going to work on it but in case…" Tonks said.

Ron sighed, running a hand through his red hair.

"This just doesn't make any sense. Why does this matter so much to them? Even if they marry…they will still be able to punish them. Why bring an innocent life into this?" Harry asked, wondering why the ministry was pressing so much for children from these arranged marriages.

"Its not for everyone." Kingsley said.

"What?" Ron looked up, bewildered.

"The Ministry has picked certain couples to be monitored in this way. You and Hermione are one of them." Kingsley added the shocking news.

"But why?" Ron asked, now a little annoyed.

"To slow you down. Don't you see? The Ministry knows we are onto something. They are playing it smart. If Hermione was to get pregnant how could she possibly help you? It would be too dangerous…" Remus explained.

"And we bloody need Hermione…" Ron added.

"Not to mention that it would get the Order all messed up. Everyone would be worried about her…" Tonks added.

"It would certainly slow us down." Harry nodded. It was all starting to make sense now.

"Well, then keep your fingers crossed it doesn't happen…" Ron sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead in frustration.

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Hermione should know." Harry finally spoke up.

"Right." Ron nodded. "I'll go tell her…she should hear it from me."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and Ron turned on his heel, slowly making his way toward Ginny's room, as if it were the last few steps he would ever take. He was dreading this conversation with Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ron slowly approached Ginny's door. He had no idea how he was going to break the news to Hermione that they had absolutely no choice about what was going to happen to them in regards to their marriage. He sighed, taking a deep breath before knocking.<p>

A second later, Ginny stuck her head out the door. Seeing Ron, she quickly stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Ron? What do you need?" Ginny asked.

"I need to talk to Hermione…" Ron said.

Without another word, Ginny smack Ron hard in the arm.

"Ouch." Ron flinched, holding his new wound. "What was that for?"

"You slept with Lavender!" Ginny accused.

"Oh bloody hell…" Ron rolled his eyes. "It was one time. It meant nothing…"

"It's got Hermione beside herself. Do you know she fancies you or are you that dumb?" Ginny asked.

"I…how…how does everyone know that? Harry just said the same thing…" Ron said.

"Because unlike your thick blockhead, the rest of us can see the way you two are with each other…" Ginny told him.

Ron shook his head. He didn't have time for this right now. "Look, I really need to talk to her."

"Fine…" Ginny nodded and stepped out of Ron's way.

Ron took another deep breath and opened Ginny's door, to find Hermione curled up in a ball on her bed, her back to the door.

"Hermione?" Ron called out softly, hesitantly.

Hermione's still form became ridged at the sound of Ron's voice. He was the last person she had expected to come into the room. She said nothing.

"Hermione…look…if you're mad at me, which I don't bloody really understand, that's fine…but we need to talk…" Ron took another step into the room.

Hermione whipped around, sitting up quickly. "What do we need to talk about right now, Ron? I really am not in the mood…"

"Kingsley and Tonks just showed up. They went to go check out the part of the law about us…well…you know…reproducing…" Ron cut her off, his face growing redder as he spoke.

Hermione seemed a little less aggravated and more anxious. "And?"

Ron shook his head, burying his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry, Hermione…they are going to use Veritaserum and anything else to make sure we are telling the truth about our _activities_…"

Hermione let out a whimper, tossing herself back on her bed. This was not how she pictured her life going at all. There had to be a way out of this mess; she just had to think.

"I mean, everyone is still trying to figure something out, but there's only a week before the wedding so…I just…I thought you should know." Ron added when Hermione said nothing.

Hermione let out another whimper and forced against the tears rising in her eyes. Unfortunately, she was no match for them and a few spilled out onto her cheeks.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron didn't know why, but he moved forward, sitting on the bed next to her. He hated to see her upset.

"Its not your fault this is happening, Ron…" Hermione reminded him, thinking logically as always.

"I know but…I could have made it easier…" Ron said, though he wasn't sure how he could have done that. It was all completely out of his control. Still, he wanted to say something to make Hermione feel better.

Hermione shrugged. "Hardly anything we can do now…"

"I'm sorry this has to all be with me, Hermione." Ron told her. "I'm sure its not what you want…

Hermione turned a sharp eye on Ron. He had no idea what she wanted; she had always wanted him, she had dreamed of her first time being with him, she just had never expected it to be forced. "Ron…I just wanted it to be special…not something we didn't get a say in…"

"We?" Ron raised an eyebrow. He may be dense sometimes, but he caught her words right this time.

Hermione's face grew red, knowing hse had let some information out that she was not ready to own up to. "I meant…myself and whoever I…well…it's hardly important..."

Ron felt awful. Harry had been right; Hermione did like him, and he had ruined her dream of sharing their first sexual experiences together. In his defense, however, he was not a mind reader; he had not known that was what Hermione had wanted. If he had known that, he would have never slept with Lavender in the first place. He had always wanted to be with Hermione, even before he knew he liked her, he realized suddenly.

"Hermione, what if I promise you something?" Ron asked.

Hermione could hear the sincerity in his voice, and although her face was still red with embarrassment, she turned to look at him. "What?"

"If we have to do this…I promise you, I'll make your first time special…" Ron said, and then added for good measure. "Like I wish mine had been…"

Hermione felt a single tear fall down her cheek, which Ron quickly wiped away. She couldn't be certain, but in that gesture she felt like he genuinely did like her; like Ginny had said. She quickly banished the thought from her mind. If that had been true, this would have been the chance for him to say it; he had not. He was just being a good friend.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione smiled a bit.

"Sure." Ron smiled back.

"So your first time…" Hermione did not know why she was asking; she really didn't want to know.

Ron shrugged. "I…I was just being stupid. A dumb boy really…one thing led to another and it happened…"

"Oh…" Hermione nodded.

"But I was pissed at myself after." Ron admitted. "Lavender…" He shuttered at the name.

Hermione laughed a little, out of nervousness and a little out of relief.

"Oh? This is funny now, is it?" Ron teased her, trying to break the awkward tension in the room.

"No. I was just thinking…" Hermione admitted.

"About what?" Ron was suddenly interested.

"About how lucky I am not to have to explain this all to my parents. They don't even remember me…" Hermione's laugh turned to bitterness as a few more tears threatened her eyes.

Ron did the only thing he could think of; he hugged Hermione. It was strange at first, the had never really hugged one another, always dancing around the idea of being so physically close, but right now it felt like the right thing to do. Right now, Hermione needed him and at any rate, he told himself, he needed to practice at least acting like a husband.


	4. Beautiful

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 4**

Two days had passed since Hermione and Ron's trip to the Ministry and Hermione had hardly had time to think about anything but her impending and almost immediate wedding, let alone the idea of being forced to sleep with Ron in order to conceive a child neither of them were ready for. She and Ron would be getting married in three days, and that was why she found herself in such a situation.

At the present moment, Hermione stood in front of a long mirror in the living room, while Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Ginny conjured up different wedding dresses for her to wear. So far they had no luck on finding a dress they could all agree on. Hermione thought the whole thing was really silly; after all, as everyone had said days earlier, it wasn't a real wedding.

"Mrs. Weasley, I really don't think this is necessary…" Hermione said, currently trying on her twelfth dress of that morning.

"Of course it is, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But it's not even a real wedding…" Hermione reasoned.

"We still need to make it believable to the Ministry." Mrs. Weasley argued back.

"Plus, if you are going to do it, why not have a little fun with it?" Ginny added, knowing how much Hermione hated trying on all these dressed. This was not Hermione's idea of fun at all.

"It really doesn't matter to me what I wear…" Hermione said simply.

"If she doez not care. Vy are vee vesting our time?" Fleur asked, a bit of annoyance in her voice. Clearly, she did not like that Ron and Hermione's wedding was overtaking the planning of her and Bill's.

"Because we want her to look proper for this." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

"Who knows…maybe it will last. Then you will be happy you had on a nice dress…" Ginny teased.

Hermione tried her best to glare at Ginny but it was hard to hide her smile at the idea of being with Ron like that. She had to admit; when she thought about her future, she always saw Ron in it. She would like to believe that Ginny had made a good point, but she just wasn't certain. Ron was beyond difficult to read and she had given him many chances in the past few days to admit he had feelings for her. He had not done so.

* * *

><p>Ron, Harry, Remus, and Tonks sat over tons of books on Magical Law and parchments decreeing recent laws as well as different court cases. They had been looking, for two days straight, for someway around the part of the law that said Hermione and Ron had to consummate their love and try to produce a child. So far, they had found nothing.<p>

"This is bloody useless…" Ron rubbed his eyes, tried from reading.

"Are you throwing the towel in? Because if you are…well you know what that means…" Harry laughed to himself.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron snapped at his friend and then went back to the book he was reading. He knew there was a small chance they could figure out a way around the sex and baby part of the law, but he wouldn't give that easily.

"Relax, Ron…" Remus could tell the redheaded teen was stressed out and he understood why, but he didn't think Ron and Harry fighting would fix anything.

"Yeah. If there is something to find in this mess, we will find it…" Tonks agreed with her husband, shifting through all the papers in front of her.

"Well, lets be real…this is looking horrible. We've been at it for two days…" Ron said, rubbing his eyes again and trying to wrap his mind around what he and Hermione were going to have to do in two days if there was no way around this law. He couldn't help the way his body reacted to the thought of undressing Hermione, but at the same time he felt guilty for it. He knew it was wrong of him to want Hermione like that when she was clearly dreading what they were going to have to do. If she really did like him, this was not how he wanted her to remember her first time with him and this was not how he wanted to remember their first time together.

* * *

><p>Mr. Weasley and Kingsley stood in the elevator together, speaking in hushed tones. To anyone on the outside, they were not supposed to be on friendly terms. Kingsley was supposed to be an auror under the guidance of the ministry, and Weasley was a known blood-traitor.<p>

"We need to figure out some more about this law…" Mr. Weasley whispered.

"I know. Keep your ears opened in case you hear anything…" Kingsley nodded, looking straight ahead as the elevator door opened and Yaxley stepped in.

Mr. Weasley immediately stepped far away from Kingsley and immediately got off the elevator at the next stop, leaving Kingsley and Yaxley alone.

"What did that filthy blood-traitor have to say?" Yaxley asked Kingsley once Mr. Weasley was off the elevator.

Kingsley realized this was his opportune moment and seized it. "He was just complaining about the marriage law…it pertaining to his son Ron in particular."

Yaxley laughed. "Yes, I met his son a few days ago. He's been paired with that Granger girl…we figured two of Potter's friends out for the count won't hurt anyone…"

"How do you figure?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, either Granger and Weasley follow the law and she falls pregnant…which renders her useless…or they don't follow it and we get to punish them severely." Yaxley grinned at this. "We are counting on the second one."

"What if they just lie and say they are trying for a child?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh, we have taken many measures to ensure there is no possible way they can lie to us. If they attempt to, we will find out, and they will be punished." Yaxley continued to smile as the elevator stopped and he stepped off.

Kingsley just nodded to him, feeling rather sick to his stomach. So this whole law did have many hidden meanings, and in regards to Hermione and Ron, it really was done in order to punish Harry and the Weasley family, as well as Hermione for her blood. Kingsley shook his head, having a feeling that the upcoming battle with Voldemort would be worse then the first.

* * *

><p>Hermione still stood in the living room, trying on more wedding dresses while Ginny and Fleur had completely lost interest, both sitting on the couch, merely shaking their heads at every dress Hermione tried on. The only one who still seemed interested was Mrs. Weasley.<p>

"How about this one, dear?" Mrs. Weasley held up another dress she had sewn together, with magic, in about five minutes.

Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a weak smile. In truth, she was exhausted of standing there, trying on dress after dress; she was keeping a strict record in her mind, and she knew she was on her thirty-seventh dress now.

"Mum…she is sick of trying them on…and we are sick of watching…" Ginny complained from the couch.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at Hermione and realized the curly-haired brunette did look rather tired. "Oh alright…one more, Hermione? Then we will just have to pick out of the ones we sort of liked…"

"Sure." Hermione smiled a little more, knowing this would be the last dress. She quickly slipped it on, flattening it against her tiny waist before glancing up to see Mrs. Weasley standing their with her mouth covered and Ginny and Fleur both glancing from the couch in astonishment.

"What?" Hermione asked, searching their faces for some sort of reason for their reactions.

"You look…" Ginny said.

"Beautiful…" Fleur ended Ginny's sentence, clearing in awe.

Hermione's brows creased together as she glanced at Mrs. Weasley who was just nodding feverishly, unable to say a word.

Hermione turned quickly to view herself in the mirror and realized they were right; she looked amazing. The dress was simple, strapless with just a small hint of lace around her small breast. Hermione had never seen herself look so beautiful in her whole life. She truly, in that instant, forgot about the circumstances of her impending marriage and simply saw herself for what she was; a beautiful bride-to-be.

* * *

><p>Ron, Harry, Remus, and Tonks were still sitting on the kitchen, going over all the material they could find with literally no luck on any way around the consummation of the marriage part of the law.<p>

While the four were hovering over the books and parchment, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley apparated into the kitchen, both looking rather tired from work. Immediately, all eyes were on them.

"Did you find anything out?" Ron asked quickly.

"Not anything you want to hear…" Kingsley sighed.

"Brilliant…" Ron sighed; slamming the book he had been reading shut.

"I'm sorry. I ran into Yaxley today…" Kingsley started.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"The git that me and Hermione met with at the Ministry…" Ron said.

"Anyway, he said they are banking on you and Hermione not following the consummation part of the law. Our worst fears were confirmed…they chose the two of you to render you useless to Harry…" Kingsley said.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

Mr. Weasley, who had been told the story by Kingsley, picked it up from there. "The Ministry figures that either Hermione gets pregnant and you can't help Harry, or you two don't follow the law completely and they punish you…"

"Either way you can't help me…" Harry nodded, understanding.

"Those sick bas—" Tonks started, but stopped when she saw Remus make a face at the language she was about to use. She simply shrugged; they deserved to be called that, didn't they?

"Well, I guess there is only one bloody thing to do…" Ron sighed, although he was embarrassed of the fact that the idea of sleeping with Hermione didn't completely turn him off, but rather did the opposite. He wouldn't let anyone know that though.

"What's that?" Remus asked the redheaded teen, curious to the solution he had come upon.

"Pray to bloody merlin that I don't have it in me to knock her up…" Ron grinned as if it were a private joke.

Everyone else laughed nervously, realizing that was probably the only thing they could hope for.

"I mean, I usually am not that lucky…if we do it once, I doubt I'd be able to…you know…" Ron shrugged, his ears hot with embarrassment.

"Well then yes, we will pray that Weasley's are no more potentate then anyone else…" Kingsley added to the joke, trying to break the nervous tension in the room.

As everyone was coming to terms with what was going on in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door frame, clearing her throat and causing everyone to look over at her.

"I know its not traditional for Ron to see his bride before the big day, but Hermione insisted on getting everyone's opinion on this dress…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"You're still trying on dresses? Weren't you doing that when I left this morning?" Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

Mrs Weasley turned a sharp eye on her husband, but stepped out of the doorframe, allowing Hermione to step through.

A pin could have dropped and been heard when everyone's eyes fell on Hermione. She looked down at the dress in embarrassment as she felt everyone in the kitchen's eyes on her.

Finally, Hermione mustered up the strength to look up. "Well…?"

Ron's mouth gapped open and shut. He was certain he had never seen anything more beautiful then Hermione in that moment. She was undeniably perfect. The dress clung to her in such a way that he could see every curl in her body and the white of it made her look so pure, so innocent. His body reacted immediately to her, but he was at a loss of words.

"You look lovely, dear." Tonks was the first to respond.

"Radiant." Remus added with a nod.

Hermione smiled at them both, but her eyes moved toward Harry and Ron; they were the ones she really wanted the opinion from; Ron even more so.

"I'm impressed, Hermione." Harry gave a nod. She did look great, but it was like looking at his sister.

Hermione smiled and then her eyes locked with Ron's blue ones. She wanted his opinion, he was really the only one she was concerned about. She knew it was silly, but the second she had put that dress on, things felt right, as if her and Ron were getting married because they wanted to, not because they had to. That was the illogical part of her mind; the logical part continued to tell her this was happening over some barbaric law and she was hardly ready to be wed at eighteen.

For the past few minutes, however, Hermione had let the illogical part of her mind run wild. She continued to look at Ron, waiting for a response.

Ron managed to pick his chin up off the table long enough to respond. "You look…bloody beautiful…"

Hermione blushed slightly, shrugging a bit and then rambling on, "Well, my hair will be done and I'll have some make-up on…"

"Perfect…" Ron's eyes were glued to Hermione as he whispered the words, mostly to himself, though Hermione heard him as she blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

Ginny, who was standing behind Hermione, glanced over at Harry and they both raised an eyebrow at the exchange between Ron and Hermione.


	5. Preparations

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 5**

Ron walked around the front of the Burrow in a blur to where his brothers, Harry, and Remus were all putting up the tent that he and Hermione were to be married under the following day.

To say Ron wasn't slightly excited about his future wedding would be a lie. He had realized, even if it had only been in the last day or two, that he definitely had feelings for Hermione and if the worst thing that could possibly happen to him was that he was forced to marry and consummate that marriage with Hermione, then he was pretty sure he could survive.

The only thing that made Ron slightly nervous was the idea of a baby. That was what the Ministry wanted from him and Hermione and he definitely was not ready for that. He knew they were rolling the dice with what they were going to have to do in regards to children, but he was just keeping his fingers crossed that the one time they did it they did not get Hermione pregnant. After all, they would really only need to have sex once, before it was time to leave on the horcrux hunt. Ron was pretty certain of that.

"Just going to stand there or give us a hand, Ron?" Fred teased his brother.

Ron snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at his brother. "Huh?"

"What? You got your head in the clouds about Hermione, do ya?" George joined in on the teasing.

"He's just thinking about getting her in bed…" Fred elbowed his twin.

"Shut it…" Ron's ears grew red with embarrassment, only signally to his older brothers that they had been right.

"Speaking of…" Harry moved away from the set up of the tent. "Have you actually…told Hermione what Kingsley told us two days ago? About no way around the law?"

"Oh…uh…no. I forgot…" Ron avoided eye contact with Harry.

"Uh…I'd say that's not something you should have forgotten…" Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, knowing Ron had just been avoiding the subject with Hermione. In Ron's defense, no one at the Burrow had told Hermione anything either. They all seemed as though they didn't want to broach the subject with Hermione, they were all banking on Ron to do that.

"Yeah, alright. I'll go…tell her now…" Ron's face was red as he walked back into the Burrow, slouching his way up to Ginny's room, where he knew Hermione was.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on her bed in Ginny's room, watching as Ginny twirled around in the dark blue bridesmaid gown that Hermione had picked out for her the day before; or rather, Hermione had picked the color, Ginny and Fleur had picked their dresses.<p>

"This color is amazing, Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. The color did look good on Ginny; still, Hermione was bored. She lazily picked up her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and began thumbing through to the last few chapters. In all her years at Hogwarts, she had finally almost finished the thick book.

"You're stressed?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione looked up from her book. "What?"

"You're reading. Lately, you've only been reading when you're stressed, so you are stressed." Ginny deducted.

Hermione shrugged. She couldn't lie to Ginny. "A little, maybe…more nervous then anything."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, pushing for Hermione to continue.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile a bit. "Well, how could I not be? I mean…I'm supposed to be getting married to someone who has yet to take me on a proper date tomorrow. Not to mention he is one of my best friends…"

"And you like him." Ginny added.

Hermione glared at the redhead.

"What?" Ginny shrugged. "Its weird for me to…I mean, he is my brother."

"I know…" Hermione nodded. She wouldn't say it to Ginny, but she was even a little excited. The thought of Ron in a suit made her heart race and that fact alone made her normally level-head spin.

"So it's weird for everyone…" Ginny said simply.

"But, I mean…in a few weeks we will be off hunting horcruxes and it won't matter that the ministry says Ron and I are married…things will go back to normal." Hermione said, content with herself now; that was the logical side of Hermione.

"You don't think anything will change?" Ginny didn't believe Hermione.

"Regardless of how I feel about Ron, he has plenty of opportunities to express himself to me and has not, which means you were wrong about how he feels about me, so yes I don't think things will change much." Hermione said.

"Even after you guys sleep with each other?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, pushing the issue.

Hermione's face reddened in embarrassment. "Well, hopefully we won't have to. I mean, everyone is still looking into it, and there has been no word that we absolutely must do that."

"But if you have to…" Ginny said. She wanted Hermione to look at it from all angles.

"I can't afford to think like that, Gin." Hermione said, picking her book back up. In truth, that part scared her to death. She was, in no way, shape, or form, ready to sleep with Ron or anyone else for that matter. Whether other people, particularly Ron, could go out and sleep with whomever and have it mean nothing was their own business. To Hermione, that was something sacred and she wanted to share it with someone who viewed it as special as she did.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley stood near the kitchen sink in the Burrow, watching the tent be put up for Ron and Hermione's wedding. Mrs. Weasley sighed as she watched Ron walk away from the group, toward the house.<p>

"This is just a mess…" Mrs. Weasley said. "And I don't feel right about any of it."

"I don't think any of us do." Mr. Weasley admitted. He loved Hermione liked a daughter, and Ron was his son. He hated to see them in such a predicament.

"If Hermione gets pregnant…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Lets just hope she doesn't. Like Ron said, its only one time…" Mr. Weasley reminded his wife. "We just need to keep faith in that."

"We also need to think if she does." Mrs. Weasley said, as if she were admitting defeat. "If that's the case, she has to stay here, Arthur; she can't go with them."

"Of course not." Mr. Weasley agreed.

"But will this home be safe for her? She is a muggle-born." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What do you think we should do?"Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

"I've been putting some thought into it. Maybe she could go with Fleur and Bill…over to Shell Cottage. It will be safer." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Well…let's just hope we don't even have to worry about it."

Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement, though she, as a mother, was thinking of every possible scenario and how to keep everyone safe. She had to; they were her kids, and her kid's friends who were as good as her own.

* * *

><p>Ron slowly made his way towards Ginny's room, wishing that someone else had told Hermione the other night, when she was in her wedding dress, that there was no way around the law. But no one wanted to ruin the moment, and they all thought Ron should be the one to tell her.<p>

Ron stopped at Ginny's door and took a deep breath before knocking and then adding, "It's me. Can I talk to Hermione?"

Ginny opened the door quickly and slipped past Ron silently, allowing him to enter and close the door behind him, finding Hermione on her bed, reading her book. Ron couldn't help but give his lips a slight lick at the sight of her. Hermione looked beautiful, sprawled out across the bed, her feet crossed at the ankles.

"Ron?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

Ron realized he had been standing there, starring at her for a moment too long. "Sorry…I just…well I wanted to come talk to you."

Hermione nodded and put the book down, pulling her knees up so that Ron could sit on the bed next to her.

Ron complied and trudged to the bed, plopping down and looking straight ahead at Ginny's bed, rather then at Hermione. He had no idea how to tell her what he had to.

Ron was silent for a long minute, and it was driving Hermione mad. "Ron? What is it?"

Ron realized he hadn't opened his mouth yet and looked at Hermione surprised. "I…uh…well I need to tell you something…"

Hermione nodded slowly when Ron said nothing else. "Oh? And what's that?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, the other day…when you came in with that dress on…in the kitchen…well we had been discussing something and then you walked in and it kin d of just escaped everyone's mind…"

"Okay…" Hermione's voice was serious. She had a feeling she did not like where this conversation was going.

"Well…Kingsley sort of ran into that Yaxley fellow and…well…there is no way for us to get around the sex part of the law…" Ron said the last part quickly.

Hermione sat there for a moment, allowing Ron's words to sink in her head as her mind raced a millions miles an hour about what that meant. It meant she would have to lose her virginity at a time she was not ready to do so to someone who she loved deeply but who clearly did not have those feelings for her. It caused a few tears to rise in Hermione's eyes.

"But, I mean…its only one time. We probably won't…you know…make a baby…and then we can just go on the horcrux hunt, it will be fine." Ron added, trying to make Hermione feel a little better. He wanted so much to reach over and wipe away the stray tear on Hermione's cheek.

Hermione just nodded slowly, using the back of her hand to wipe the tear off her own face. "How do you know all this?"

"Yaxley told Kingsley that they Ministry expected us not to follow that part of the law, so that they could punish us, because we are so close to Harry. The Ministry figures, if we don't comply, they can go after us for breaking the law, and if we do comply, well, you will be pretty useless if i were to get you pregnant." Ron explained.

"Not to mention the baby would be in danger…" Hermione was thinking logically. "I mean…I am a muggle-born…and once Harry heads off on this hunt we will all be hunted…whether I am with you two or pregnant…"

"You won't be pregnant." Ron assured her. "We just need to get over this one speed bump."

Hermione just nodded, wiping up another tear.

"Hermione…I'm sorry…about all of this…about what's gotta happen." Ron said, and he meant it. He doubted any guy would feel good; watching some girl cry because she found out she has to have sex with you. Talk about an ego bruiser.

Hermione shrugged. "There's nothing we can do, Ron. This is war…there are no rules. This is just one type of attack."

Ron's brows creased. He had never thought of it like that, but Hermione was absolutely right. This was just a battle technique that the ministry was using to hurt Harry and his mission. This made Ron even angrier then the law itself. How dare the Ministry use him and Hermione like that. "Never thought of it that way. Those bloody bastards…"

Hermione laughed a little at Ron's foul language, wiping up the last of her tears. She was resolved; she had to be strong about this. "Your mouth, Ronald…"

"Sorry." Ron's ears went red and he allowed silence to fill the air before he asked Hermione a question that had been plaguing his head. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked softly.

"Do you…you know…want this?" Ron asked.

Hermione's brows furrowed as if Ron had grown an extra head.

"I mean, to get married…someday…" Ron amended his question quickly.

"Oh…" Hermione thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "I guess I had always pictured it happening, someday…" She would not dare tell Ron that she dreamed about marrying him.

"Right." Ron nodded, a little embarrassed for asking Hermione such a personal question. He had really wanted to know if she wanted to be married to him, but he had chickened out in asking that question. "Well, we will be hunting horcruxes soon…none of this will matter. Everything will be normal again"

Hermione nodded quickly as Ron got to his feet.

"I'm…gonna go…help Harry…" Ron stumbled over his words as well as his feet as he moved out of Ginny's room.

Hermione waited for Ron to leave the room before tossing her head back down on her pillow, allowing the tears she had been holding back to flow. She couldn't believe this was what her life had come down to. She cried for what the law was making her do, she cried for what she was about to lose, and mostly, although she wouldn't allow herself to believe it, she cried because Ron truly did not look at her the way she looked at him. He had the perfect opportunity to tell her moments earlier if he had, and all he had said was that he couldn't wait to go on the hunt with Harry so things could be "normal" again. Hermione deducted that he didn't want to even kiss her, which made the entire thing hurt her even more.

* * *

><p>Ron walked slowly down the hall, his head down, as he thought about the conversation he had just had with Hermione. He knew she was upset, and he couldn't blame her, but seeing her that upset made him feel so guilty about the fact that he wanted her physically, that he knew he would actually enjoy sleeping with her. Well, he would have, if she hadn't been so miserable about the idea<p>

As Ron was walking, he suddenly was jerked out of the hallway by his collar and ended up in Fred and George's room, with the twins starring over him.

"What?" Ron glared up at his brother's in confusion and annoyance. He did not have time to deal with them right now; he had too much on his mind.

"We can't watch you mope around like this." Fred said.

"Yeah, it's depressing." George agreed.

"So we want to give you some brotherly advice." Fred said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. Fred and George never gave him advice that didn't usually end up with him getting hurt or the butt of some joke.

"We know you like Hermione." Fred said.

"So if you like her, you have to tell her." George said.

"Especially given the circumstances." Fred added.

"I'm not going to tell her." Ron's ears went red. How could he tell her he fancied her when the idea of being with him sent her into tears?

"Well you should…" Fred said.

"It would make the tension disappear." George added.

"What tension?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"The tension between the two of you. You could cut it like a knife." Fred said.

"And it's annoying and stressful to watch and with everything going on we don't have time for it." George said.

"There's no tension…" Ron said.

"There's a ton of tension! The two of you dance around each other all the time!" George said.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Ron folded his arms. In truth, he really wasn't so sure. He thought that he had always imagined the tension because he had hoped that Hermione liked him.

"Yes you do. So if you fancy her do something about it." Fred said.

"Yeah, look at this whole mess as a great opportunity to actually admit to her that you like her." George said.

Ron thought for a moment. Maybe his mental brother's had a point. Finally, he shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I will tell her…after I see how tomorrow goes."

Fred and George both nodded at Ron, feeling as if they had accomplished the mission they had set out on.


	6. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 6**

Ron took a deep breath, straightening his tie in the mirror of his room. Harry was behind him, currently putting on his dress robs. It was Ron and Hermione's big day. There forced marriage was just a few short hours off.

"You alright there, mate?" Harry glanced up at Ron, noticing his friend looked rather pale.

"I just…I mean…I can't believe this is happening…" Ron stumbled on his words.

Harry nodded; he had a hard time believing it was happening too. He did not want to think about his two best friends in such compromising positions in the next few hours.

Before Harry could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Mr. Weasley stuck his head in.

"Are you boys almost ready?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"Harry, would you mind if I had a second alone with Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not at all." Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley and slipped out Ron's door, allowing Mr. Weasley in.

"How are you doing, son?" Mr. Weasley glanced at Ron as he closed the door behind him.

Ron took a deep breath and shrugged. How was he supposed to answer that question?

"Well…I…I just wanted to come and talk to you…this is a big day even if its not real and tonight is going to be…well…" Mr. Weasley seemed to turn red.

Ron noticed his father's red face and felt his ears go red also. "Dad…if you are trying to have a…a s-sex talk with me…well…its okay…"

Mr. Weasley shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Ron. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any questions…"

"No…I think I get how everything works." Ron said quickly.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Well, then…make sure you treat Hermione well. I don't think what's going to happen tonight is something anyone really fancies to think about."

Ron just nodded quickly, going back to working on his tie as his father slide out of the room. Ron let out the breath he was holding when Mr. Weasley was gone. He certainly couldn't admit to this father that he wasn't completely apposed to the idea of sleeping with Hermione that night. He would have just felt better about it if he knew the thought of it wasn't making Hermione so upset.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath, taking another pace across Ginny's small room, her eyes avoiding the white gown Mrs. Weasley had placed across her bed earlier that morning. Ginny, on the other hand, was already in her bridesmaid gown and was busy putting on some make-up in a small mirror on her dresser.<p>

"Hermione, if mum comes up here and see's your not even trying to get ready she is going to be upset." Ginny told her.

"I know…I know. I'm just…" Hermione took a deep breath. "…gathering my thoughts…"

"I've been watching you do that all morning." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione's head snapped up. "I'm sorry I'm a little nervous. I'm only being forced to marry your brother!"

"My brother that you fancy…" Ginny reminded her with a laugh.

"I'd fancy if your brother took me out on a proper date, not up to his room tonight to…well…you know..." Hermione's face went red and she slammed herself down on her bed, her arms across her chest like a five year old throwing a tantrum, if five year olds paraded around in white strapless bras.

"So tell him that." Ginny said simply.

Hermione went to say something, her mouth opening, but then she quickly stopped, closing her mouth and realizing she had nothing else to say.

"Iz normal to feel a little nervous…" Fleur seemed to dance in the room. "Ezpecially sinze this iz 'er first time…"

Hermione's face went red. "I'm not just nervous about that part…"

"Zee whole thing iz nerve-racking but you will be fine. Girlz 'ave it easier…" Fleur seemed to descend on Hermione without the brunette knowing, and the next thing that was happening, Hermione's hair was being thrown up into a beautiful bun.

"I mean, I…I hope…it's just…" Hermione stammered. She had not been able to get the idea of the impending sex she had no choice but to have with Ron. She wanted it to be special; he had promised her that. She just hoped, if she was going to have to do it with him, that she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself.

"Just relax." Ginny told her.

"You will know what to do when zee time comes." Fleur told Hermione.

Hermione just nodded and took a deep breath, allowing Fleur to finish her hair. She lapsed into silence even though she knew Fleur and Ginny were still talking. In truth, she couldn't concentrate on anything but what she and Ron would be doing later. The wedding didn't even seem that scary compared to the rest of it. Hermione wanted to kick herself for not reading more books on the male anatomy when she had the chance.

* * *

><p>Everything was happening so fast, Ron decided. It felt like only minutes ago he and Harry were busy straightening their ties, and now he was standing at the alter with Kingsley, who had volunteered to oversee the wedding ceremony on behalf on the ministry, and Harry. People were slowly starting to fill in the lines of chairs that Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Bill had set up under the tent. The crowd for the wedding was not large, but Mrs. Weasley had invited almost everyone she had invited to Bill and Fleurs wedding.<p>

"Who's that?" Harry asked Ron, motioning with his head to the back of the tent, to a man with a long blonde ponytail who was not sitting, but rather glaring at Ron.

"That's Yaxley…the bloke from the Ministry…" Ron said, noticing who Harry had pointed to.

"Guess they really wanted to make sure you were going through with this." Harry said.

Ron just nodded as he watched Mrs. Weasley come running up the aisle to Kingsley.

"Hermione's ready to start when you are." Mrs. Weasley told Kingsley.

Kingsley nodded and Mrs. Weasley climbed back down the steps and took her seat with Mr. Weasley.

"You'd better go, Harry." Kingsley told Harry, who had agreed to walk Hermione down the aisle since her own father did not remember her.

"Right. Good luck, mate." Harry gave Ron a pat on the shoulder.

Ron swallowed hard as Harry hurried down the aisle and everyone who was standing around silently followed into their seats, just as the music picked up.

"You'll be alright, Ron…" Kingsley whispered into his ear.

"Right…" Ron nodded.

The next thing Ron saw, was Ginny walking down the aisle followed by Fleur. He realized that George and Fred, who were his groomsmen were not even standing their with him. In fact, his was alone besides Kingsley.

As Ginny and Fleur continued to walk they were interrupted by Fred and George who sprinted down the aisle, out of breath.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Fred and George had practically pushed Ginny over to reach the stairs.

"We left you a treat in your room…" Fred whispered to Ron as he fixed his tie.

Ron glared at his brother, knowing he was joking, but also grateful because the rest of the wedding party, who seemed to be on nerves, laughed a little at the twins stunt, easing the tension that filled the tent.

Ron was feeling a bit better, even smiling, when he turned back to look down the aisle. However, when he did this, he felt his stomach drop again. The music had changed and Harry had appeared with a beautiful angel in white on his arm.

Ron's mouth dropped open at the sight of Hermione, who was blushing widely as Harry helped her down the aisle. The dress looked even more beautiful on her today then it had two days ago in the kitchen and her make-up and hair only added to it. Ron suddenly forgot that a law had forced him to stand there and marry Hermione. She looked so amazing, so utterly breath-taking, that he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for marrying her, as if he had a choice.

"Pick your chin off the ground, Ronnie…" George whispered with a tease.

Ron nodded slowly, closing his mouth, though his big blue eyes never moved from Hermione. She looked like a goddess.

Before Ron realized it, Hermione and Harry were standing in front of him and Harry was glaring up at Ron.

"Ron…take her hand…" Harry pushed Hermione's slightly shaking hand into Ron's.

"Right…sorry…" Ron didn't know who he was apologizing to, Harry or Hermione.

Hermione just gave Ron a nervous smile, her face red with embarrassment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here…" Kingsley's loud voice filled the tent.

"You look great." Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione, for the first time, made eye contact with Ron, blushing even more. "Always the tone of surprise…"

Ron just smiled back at her.

"You two ready?" Kingsley whispered to Ron and Hermione, who were still transfixed on each other.

Hermione broke away first, nodding quickly.

"Good, face each other…take her hand Ron…" Kingsley told him as Fred handed Ron a ring.

"Do you…Ronald Bilius take Hermione Jean to be your wife, through all trials and tribulations and through loving and caring times as well as long as you both shall walk this earth?" Kingsley asked.

Ron nodded, slipping the ring onto Hermione's shaking finger. "I do…"

Hermione took a deep breath as Ron slipped the ring onto her finger. It felt right. Before she could process it, however, Ginny was handing Hermione a ring for Ron.

"And do you, Hermione Jean, take Ronald Bilius to be your husband, in good times and in bad, through happiness and sorrow, with honesty and integrity as long as you both shall live?" Kingsley asked.

"I do…" Hermione whispered softly, slipping the ring onto Ron's own finger, noting his hand was a bit steadier then hers was.

"Then I do, hereby, declare you bonded for life." Kingsley said loudly, the room bursting into applause.

Ron just stood there, giving a goofy smile to Hermione.

"Ron…" Hermione said after a moment. "I think you're supposed to kiss me…"

"Oh…right…" Ron nodded quickly and pulled Hermione close, kissing her in a way that only a person with seven years of oppressed feelings could do.

Hermione, to her own surprise, responded wildly to Ron's lips and found herself kissing him back as if she had done it her whole life. Finally, they broke apart to Harry leaning into them.

"I think Yaxley bought it..." Harry teased, causing both Hermione and Ron to blush the same shade as Ron's hair.

* * *

><p>The wedding celebration continued almost immediately after, Mrs. Weasley managing to clear all the chairs under the tent and replace them with chairs and tables full of food and desserts.<p>

Ron and Hermione sat at their own table, at the head of the tent, Ron regaining enough of his wits to dig deeply into the wedding dinner.

"Remind me to tell mum to cook like this more often." Ron said to Hermione, as he took a bite of his steak.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione turned a sharp eye on Ron, though the small smile on her face told him she was being sarcastic.

Ron smiled back at her and then glanced across he dance floor. "You think Yaxley's buying it?"

Hermione glanced to see Yaxley by the entrance, his eyes fixed on the two of them. "I can't see how he wouldn't be…I was even buying it…" She whispered the last bit.

"What?" Ron had heard Hermione right, but he couldn't imagine she meant it.

"Nothing…" Hermione's face turned red as she took a bite of her potatoes.

"You think I'm a good kisser…" Ron wiggled his eyebrow at her in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut it, Ronald…" Hermione blushed, unable to hide her smile. In all honestly, his kiss had been absolutely amazing.

"So are you two going to stand up here and bicker all night or are you going to come dance?" Ginny called from her table with Harry, Bill, Fleur, George, and Fred.

Ron gave Hermione a sideways grin. "Do you…do you want to dance?"

"You hate dancing." Hermione remembered Ron at the Yule Ball.

Ron's ears went a little red. "Well…I…I just meant…you know…so Yaxley believes…"

"I doubt Yaxley will mind if we don't dance." Hermione said. She did not want Yaxley to be the reason Ron danced with her. She wanted to dance with Ron because he wanted to.

"True. But…maybe I want to anyway…" Ron's ears went completely red as he spoke and he dropped his eyes from Hermione.

"Oh…" Hermione blushed. "Well, let's dance then."

Ron nodded and stood, offering his extended hand to help Hermione up. The two moved to the dance floor and instantly, it seemed as if they were the only ones under the tent, moving to the music. They were both equally captivated with one another.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Hermione." Ron told her.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed.

Ron nodded, glancing over his shoulder, and immediately feeling the smile fall from his face. Viktor Krum was in the corner of the tent and moving toward them. Krum made Ron's blood boil; he could not stand the seeker. Ron realized now, his hate for Krum was pure jealousy because Krum liked Hermione. Silently, Ron wondered if she still fancied him.

"Hermy-own-ee…" Krum said very slowly. He had been working on his English.

Hermione turned to see Krum and smiled widely at him, releasing Ron without even thinking about it to hug Krum. "Viktor! I didn't know you were coming…"

"Ron's mother sent me an invitation." Krum smiled at her and then gave Ron a nod. "Congratulations…though I am certain this is because of that silly law…it has even hit us in Bulgaria."

Ron felt his fist ball up immediately. Who was Krum to decide they were only getting married because of that law? Although it was technically true, why couldn't they be getting married because they like each other?

"It's a little more complicated then that, Viktor." Hermione said, surprising both Ron and Viktor.

"Oh…I did not know. Vell…it vas lovely seeing you, and congratulations again…" Krum gave Hermione's hand a kiss and he quickly stalked off back to his corner.

Hermione then turned her attention back to Ron, putting her hands back around his neck and swaying to the music again.

"Hermione, why did you tell Viktor it was more complicated then the law?" Ron asked. He had to know; he thought there was a chance her words had a hidden meaning behind them, though he could not decipher it.

Hermione blushed; knowing she couldn't just come out and tell Ron it's because that was how she felt; because despite the law, she really did have feelings for him. "Just in case it somehow got back to Yaxley…"

"Oh…" Ron nodded; believing Hermione meant it was a show for Yaxley, though he knew that deep down he wished she didn't. He was actually enjoying the night far more then he had thought he would.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, all of the guest were trickling out and the crowd had shrunk considerably to the immediate Weasley family, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, and Yaxley.<p>

Yaxley moved across the tent and approached Ron and Hermione who were busy talking with Harry and Ginny.

"What a lovely wedding. Congratulations to the both of you." Yaxley said.

Ron stepped around Hermione, as if to shield her from Yaxley. "Thanks."

"I suppose there is only one simple task left." Yaxley told them, giving them a smug smile.

Ron swallowed hard. This was the part of the night he had been dreading, taking Hermione's virginity. He already felt sick to his stomach with the idea of being forced to do such a think.

"Yes." Hermione spoke up, her voice surprisingly strong.

Yaxley nodded. "I'll be by tomorrow to make sure it is completed."

"Tomorrow?" Ron raised an eyebrow. He had not dreamed of the Ministry checking in so soon on them.

"Problem, Mr. Weasley?" Yaxley said, unable to hold the hopefulness in his voice.

"No. No problem at all." Hermione pulled Ron back to her side, locking hands with him. "In fact, Ronald, why don't we head up to you room right now?"

Ron turned to look at Hermione like she had ten heads. She was suddenly in a rush? "Now?"

"Yes." Hermione gave a tight lipped smile, indicating she did not want to give Yaxley any other reason to be suspicious.

Ron just nodded, allowing Hermione to lead him past Yaxley and toward the door, where his parents, Remus, and Tonks stood.

"Leaving already?" Mrs. Weasley seemed upset; like she would do anything to keep Ron and Hermione there longer, to keep them from going up to Ron's room to consummate the marriage like the Ministry was forcing them to.

"Gotta leave sometime." Ron gave his mother a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and then pulled Ron into for a hug, kissing him on his head. She then, surprising everyone, turned to Hermione and did the same thing. She then let Hermione go and glanced back at Ron. "You be good to her, Ronald."

"Ye-yeah." Ron nodded, surprised by his mother's awkward request.

Hermione just gave Mrs. Weasley a smile before taking Ron and gently leading him back to the Burrow.

As they walked off, Mr. Weasley put an arm around a clearly distraught Mrs. Weasley, he himself a little upset. "They will be okay, Molly…"

"Yeah. It will just be bloody weird at breakfast tomorrow." Ginny commented with a little laugh as she and Harry approached her parents, Remus, and Tonks.

"Oh, Ginny, that's not funny." Mrs. Weasley scolded her youngest child for her comment.

* * *

><p>Ron slowly led Hermione up the stairs to his room in the Burrow. Neither of them had said a word to one another since they had left the tent, but Hermione had yet to let go of Ron's hand, and Ron could feel Hermione's hand shaking a bit in his own.<p>

When they reached the door, Ron stopped, licking his lips and swallowing hard. This was it. When he opened that door, there was no going back.

"Ron…we have to go in sometime tonight…" Hermione said sheepishly.

Ron realized he had been standing there, starring at his door, for a good two minutes. "Right…sorry…"

Hermione just gave him a slight nod and a nervous little laugh before allowing Ron to lead her through the door to his room.

Ron quickly closed the door behind Hermione, and flicked on the lights, noticing there was a huge bottle of firewhiskey on his dresser. He realized that was the thing Fred and George must have put in his room before the wedding and he silently thanked him.

"Ron…" Hermione's voice said softly.

Ron turned to see Hermione, in her wedding dress, sitting on his bed, nervously running her hands over each other. She looked beautiful. He swallowed hard.

"Well…" Hermione said softly again. She had no idea what she was doing. "Are you going to come sit…or…"

"Oh, right." Ron nodded quickly and moved to his bed at top speed, practically tripping over his own feet. He slammed hard down on the be next to Hermione, practically popping her up into the air.

Hermione giggled a bit, despite her nerves, Ron always made her laugh.

"Sorry…" Ron said, his ears red.

"Its okay." Hermione said, her laugh ceasing and her cheeks growing red as they lasped into silence.

"Well, don't think this can get much more awkward…" Ron said after a moment.

"Awkward…right…" Hermione took a deep breath, worrying filling her face.

"Hermione…we will make this as quick as possible, okay? I don't want to drag this out for you…" Ron told her quickly, though in truth he wanted the exact opposite.

"Oh..." Hermione's cheeks flushed burgundy now. "No, Ron…I mean…whatever you need to do…"

"Right." Ron was on his feet in two seconds, moving to the dresser to grab the firewhiskey. He quickly turned back to Hermione with it in his hand. "I think Fred and George left this here…do you want some?"

Hermione shook her head without thinking. If this was going to lose her virginity, she did want to at least remember it. "No…I'd…I'd like to remember my first time…"

Ron watched Hermione's eyes drop to her hands in embarrassment. "Oh…right…"

"But if you need it Ron, please…don't let me stop you…" Hermione said very quickly. It did not exactly make her feel good that Ron would need to be drunk to sleep with her, but she knew he was not doing this by choice.

"Oh no…I don't need it…" Ron shook his head quickly and put the whiskey back down. He certainly wanted to remember it as well, he just wasn't sure about her, though her words did give him a boost of confidence. He quickly moved back to the bed, sitting down next to her in a much calmer fashion then the first time.

"Alright so…" Hermione's voice went up rather high and her eyes filled with a few tears, though she wasn't sure why. It was a combination of the beautiful day she had just had, the fact that she was sitting there with Ron, what they were about to do, and knowing he would never do any of it unless the stupid law had never been enacted.

"Hermione, I'll go slow…if I'm hurting you, please tell me…I don't want to do that…" Ron said, his voice filled with genuine concern.

Hermione nodded, fighting back more tears.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" Ron felt like the worst person in the world.

"Its not your fault, Ron…" Hermione did not look him in the eye.

Ron, not knowing what else to do, moved his hand to wipe her tear and lift her chin so she had to look at him, smiling softly. "Crying doesn't make me feel good about any of this…not exactly…a turn on…"

Hermione giggled a bit through her tears, a slight blink blush coming to her cheeks. "Sorry, Ron…"

"I just don't want to see you sad, Hermione. You deserve the best…and you're stuck with me, so I will do my best to make this okay for you…" Ron told her.

"Ron…I…" Hermione wanted to tell Ron then and there that she didn't want anyone but him and that, if she thought for a second he wanted to do this, then it would be the perfect night for her. Maybe sooner then she would have liked, but still perfect. Of course, she couldn't muster up the courage to say that.

"I…would you like me to…well…maybe I should kiss you first…" Ron was too focused on his own thoughts to hear Hermione struggling over her own words. "If that would be okay with you…"

Hermione just nodded slowly as she felt Ron gently cup her cheek in his hand and pull her closer to him, kissing her softly. After a moment the broke apart, and Hermione felt as though she had the wind knocked out of her. It was the best kiss she had ever had.

"Was that okay?" Ron asked after a moment of her staring at him.

Hermione nodded quickly. "Y-yes…"

"Good…" Ron breathed in and went in for another kiss, this one a little more passionate then the last. Before he knew it, however, Hermione was kissing him fiercely back, as if she had wanted to do it her entire life.

Ron wouldn't complain; he couldn't even believe what was happening. In that moment, despite the circumstances that had brought them there, everything felt right.


	7. The Day After and New Problems

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke up the next day to the feeling of someone's warm arms wrapped around her. She smiled for a moment, gathering her wits about her, she opened her eyes to see Ron's face laying in the crook of her neck. He looked so peaceful, and she couldn't help but smile. The pervious night had been amazing.

"Morning…" Ron grumbled.

"Morning…" Hermione said softly back as she felt Ron's hand snake up her naked waist.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped smiling and her pulse began to increase. She was naked. A fact she had forgotten until that exact moment. Immediately, she was sitting up in bed, blushing and pulling her robe from the foot of Ron's small bed up to wrap herself in. Last night had been one thing, but what if Ron did not like what he saw that morning? She would be beside herself.

"In a rush?" Ron asked, his eyes hardly opened as Hermione jumped out of bed, wrapping the robe tightly around her.

"I'll be right back…" Hermione blushed more, noticing the bulge in the blanket near Ron's. She quickly slipped into his small bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ron, upon hearing the door close, lifted his head, looking at the door before flopping back on his pillow. The previous night with Hermione had been the best night of his life. Everything had been perfect and Hermione had been amazing. The thought of her touching him the way she had sent chills down his back and he knew, deep down, he wanted to do it again and again. He hoped she had enjoyed herself equally as much, or better yet, he hoped he hadn't ruined her life.

* * *

><p>Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against it, unable to take the smile off her face as she ran a hand across her neck; the neck Ron had spent what seemed like hours kissing.<p>

Hermione leaned against the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Her curls were all over the place and her face looked permanently flushed. Despite everything that had gone on, and the reason that it had happened, Hermione couldn't help but go over ever detail of the previous night.

Ron had been amazing and so attentive. She had never seen that side of him before but it was unlike anything she had ever imagined.

As Hermione continued to retrace her thoughts she realized just how swore her stomach and bottom half were. She assumed it was because last night was her first time, but even in spite of that, she felt in absolute bliss. She secretly hoped Ron felt the same.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, Ron knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hermione? You alright in there?" Ron asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yes. Fine!" Hermione realized her voice came out a pitch hire then she had wanted it to. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure before opening the door to find Ron, standing there, in a pair of sweatpants.

Hermione immediately noticed how muscular his top half had become over the past year. His shoulders were much broader and his arms had expanded. He looked rather cute, in her opinion.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alive…and that I…well I didn't hurt you or anything last night." Ron said, his ears growing a bit red.

"No! Oh, no Ron, it was wonderful!" Hermione found herself gushing before she could even stop herself.

Ron was taken back by her enthusiasm. Maybe it hadn't as awful for her as he thought; that thought quickly embarrassed him. He gave her a small smile and a nod. "Alright…good. I…uh…I'm gonna go get some breakfast…"

Hermione just stood there and watched Ron walk out of the room, her smile fading when he was gone. Maybe she had thought to highly of their night; maybe she had been completely awful and he could not stand to look at her.

* * *

><p>Ron threw a shirt on as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Mrs. Weasley at the sink and Harry, Fred, and George sitting at the table. The second he walked in, all eyes were on him.<p>

"Look who's finally awake!" George said.

"Hermione wear you out last night, did she?" Fred teased with a wink.

"George! Fred! Not now!" Mrs. Weasley said before Ron could even defend himself.

Fred and George realized their mother was not joking and quickly moved out of the kitchen.

"Where is Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. She looked tired, as if she had not slept at all the night before.

"She's fine. She'll be down soon." Ron said, or at least he assumed, as he got into a chair next to Harry, loading the plate his mother had set down for him with eggs and bacon.

"Good, well…I should tell your father you're awake." Mrs. Weasley said, quickly moving out of the kitchen.

"She looks tired." Ron commented.

"I don't think she slept much last night." Harry admitted. He had been sleeping on the couch to give Ron and Hermione Ron's room and he had heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking until the wee hours of the morning.

Ron nodded. Seemed fair enough; he could see why she had a hard time sleeping. He, on the other hand, was exhausted. Hermione had worn him out last night.

"So…everything alright?" Harry finally asked after a long moment.

"Honestly, mate, it was bloody amazing…" Ron admitted, forkign at some eggs.

Harry stifled a laugh. "Was it now?"

"Hermione was…" Ron's eyes seemed to glaze over with the memories of the previous night.

"I don't want any details." Harry said quickly, his face reddening at the idea of hearing what Hermione was like in bed. After all, she was like a sister to him.

"Right…sorry…" Ron's ears reddened as he focused back on his food.

"But I am…glad for you…I hope that this doesn't make things weird for you and Hermione." Harry said.

"Doubt it. I mean, we did what we had to." Ron said, although he wouldn't deny that he had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"Oh. Hermione feels the same way?" Harry asked, curiously.

Ron shrugged. "We didn't talk much about it…but she did say something rather strange this morning…"

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"She said it was…well…wonderful…" Ron shrugged again. "I wonder what she meant by that…"

"Maybe she meant it was wonderful." Harry said simply.

"I mean…like I said, it was bloody brilliant but…I don't know…the way she said it…" Ron couldn't pinpoint it, but Hermione's tone had been different.

"Or maybe she was trying to tell you something, Ron. Like I said, I know she did have feelings for you last year…I don't think it's changed." Harry said.

"I don't know. Its weird to think about it like that…" Ron said, though it was clear that's where his thoughts were wandering.

"Well, you are married now…" Harry couldn't help but tease a little.

"That's not what I mean…I just meant…like…between her and I…I don't know. It seemed easy…like natural…" Ron tried to explain. Everything from last night seemed like something both he and Hermione wanted, none of it seemed forced.

"Again…I don't want any details." Harry reminded Ron.

Ron nodded, glancing out the window in the kitchen and noticing Yaxley coming up the path with his parents. "Bloody hell…"

"What is it?" Harry asked, but then glanced out the window to see Yaxley and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well. He immediately knew what had gotten Ron so bitter so quickly.

"Didn't think that bloke would show up first thing in the bloody morning…" Ron slammed his napkin down and stood.

"Well, he did say he was going to check on you…" Harry reminded Ron.

"Yeah but…this early?" Ron shook his head and moved toward the living room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To get Hermione. The faster we can get this over, the better…" Ron said as he disappeared out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ginny knocked on Ron's bedroom door. She ahd heard her brother downstairs, but she had not heard Hermione yet. She wanted to check in on her best friend and now, he sister-in-law, until they left for their horcrux hunt anyway.<p>

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Ginny asked.

"Door's open, Gin…" Hermione called from the other side.

Ginny opened the door to find Hermione in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, pinning her hair up into a ponytail. Ginny had never seen Hermione dressed so lazily unless it was a Sunday and they were strictly hanging around the dorm at Hogwarts.

"Someone a little tired?" Ginny motioned to Hermione's outfit.

Hermione looked down and shrugged. "My jeans aren't exactly equipped to allow a sore stomach to feel good…"

"Sore? My brother lasted that long, did he?" Ginny joked, though she didn't really want to know. Thinking of Ron like that made her shutter.

Hermione blushed. "You're brother was wonderful. So kind and—"

"I don't wanna know!" Ginny held her hands up quickly. She had no desire to hear about her brother's antics in bed.

Hermione sighed nodding slightly.

Ginny felt bad instantly. Something else was clearly on Hermione's mind. "Hermione? What is it?"

"I don't know. I mean…I guess we had no choice last night but…it just felt so perfect…but then when I woke up this morning, it was like nothing happened. He just seemed so unphased by it…" Hermione admitted, looking down at her hands as she flopped down on Ron's bed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. She had a hard time believing Ron wasn't over the moon about it. She knew that her brother adored Hermione.

"I mean, this morning…I…I told him everything was wonderful last night, because it really was, Ginny. Even if we didn't have a choice, he was so utterly caring and amazing and brilliant last night that…I just thought it was more then it was a guess. When I told him how wonderful it was, he told me he was going to get breakfast." Hermione sighed.

Ginny laughed a little.

Hermione turned a sharp eye on the redhead. "How is that funny?"

"Come on now, you've known Ron for what? Seven years? The man eats every meal like it's his last. Food is a top priority to him…he probably meant nothing more then that he was really starving and wanted to eat breakfast. I mean, if anything, I'd consider it a good thing…you made him hungry…wore him out." Ginny smiled.

Hermione sighed. She wanted to believe Ginny, but it was hard. "I don't know, Gin."

"Its Ron. Honestly…I am probably right. I am sure it was amazing for him too…but when his stomach growls he has a one-track mind." Ginny said. It was true; she had grown up around Ron, she knew her older brother so well, and when he was hungry it was the only thing he could think about.

Before Hermione could say anything else, a knock on the door interrupted them, and it slowly opened, Ron sticking his head in. "Hermione?"

Hermione and Ginny both smiled up at Ron.

"Uh…Yaxley is here…" Ron motioned to downstairs.

"I'll…go tell mum you will be down in a minute…" Ginny excused herself and slid past Ron, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in Ron's room.

"Thanks." Ron nodded, closing the door and moving to the dresser, ripping his sweatpants and shirt off and rummaging to find a pair of jeans in his drawer.

"Ron!" Hermione blushed as he stood there. Ron was practically naked.

"What?" Ron turned to face her, laughing a little. "Nothing you didn't see last night…"

Hermione just blushed at Ron's comment and dropped her eyes from his, giving him the chance to look her over. She looked amazing, even in sweatpants. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

* * *

><p>Yaxley stood in the living room with Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. Awkward silence filled the room, as the Weasley's and Harry took turned giving Yaxley dirty looks. After a long moment, Ginny appeared on the stairs.<p>

"They will be down in a minute." Ginny told Yaxley.

"Its probably best I go up there…to perform the examination in private…" Yaxley moved up the stairs without permission and practically knocked Ginny over.

"Git…" Ginny mumbled as she hit he last step.

"Examination? How…" Harry shuttered. He did not want to know what Yaxley was about to do to Ron and Hermione.

"Its just a potion. Kingsley asked last night." Mr. Weasley assured Harry.

"How are they doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny. She had seen Ron that morning, but not Hermione and she was slightly worried about the young witch.

"Hermione seemed fine." Ginny decided not to explain that Hermione was a little upset about Ron's behavior. She hoped Ron would be able to correct that on his own.

"Yeah. Ron too…he actually seemed to be in a rather good mood this morning…" Harry said.

"As long as he treated her right. I am just glad this is all over with." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement, turning to Harry. "When are you all going to be leaving?"

"We figured after Bill and Fleur's wedding next week…that way all of the business around here is taken care of." Harry said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. That made the most sense, because he knew once Harry, Hermione, and Ron left and Voldemort figured out what they were doing none of the Weasley's or anyone who had been close to Harry would be safe.

* * *

><p>Hermione wanted to talk to Ron about the previous night. She wanted to know exactly what he had been thinking that morning, how he felt about it all, but right when she was mustering the strength to do so; there was another knock on the door.<p>

Ron, who had just finished brushing his teeth moved to open the door, only to find Yaxley standing there.

"Mr. Weasley…" Yaxley said with a rather disturbing grin.

"Oh…I thought we were gonna meet you downstairs…" Ron said as he stepped back into the room.

"Well, I figured I would perform the examination up here…where you are alone…" Yaxley sat down on the bed Harry had used when he was at the Burrow.

Ron just nodded and moved, sitting down on his own bed, which Hermione had already been sitting on.

"And Mrs. Wealsey, how are you doing this morning?" Yaxley turned to Hermione.

Hermione blushed; it felt weird being called _Mrs. Weasley_; it made her think of Ron's mother. "Uh…yes…fine…"

Yaxley nodded. "So I'd assume last night went well?"

Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red. If it wasn't embarrassing enough for everyone in Ron's house to know what happened, now she had to talk about it in depth.

"Brilliant." Ron said, his voice full of sureness as he took Hermione's hand in his own.

Hermione didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that Ron sounded so sure of what he had just said to Yaxley or the fact that he held her hand so firmly that she could not pull away even if she wanted to; not that she did.

"Good. Well…if you don't mind…drink both of these…" Yaxley handed Ron and Hermione each their own vial of a clear liquid.

"What is this?" Ron held it up, examining it. He would not put it past the Ministry to try and poision both him and Hermione.

"It's a sort of truth-telling sirum. One especially designed by the Ministry. If you lie to me, your throat will close until you can no longer breath…do you understand?" Yaxley said, his eyes dark.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Bottoms up then…" Yaxley said.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other once more before they both drank the liquid. Hermione was surprised; it did not taste terrible, a lot like cinnamon.

"Now…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, did you successfully consummate your marriage last night?' Yaxley asked.

"Yes…" Hermione answered first.

"Brilliantly." Ron gloated. He couldn't help it; he was still so happy from the night before.

Yaxley waited a moment. When neither Hermione nor Ron began to struggle to breath he continued. "And was there any sort of protection used? Anything to prevent a child from being conceived from this union?"

Hermione swallowed hard. In all of her thoughts that morning, the idea that she could have very possibly gotten pregnant the night before had escaped her mind. Now, she was panicked over it.

"Uh…no sir…no protection." Ron said, his face red. He too, had forgotten about that one minor detail. He hoped he had not gotten Hermione pregnant like the Ministry wanted.

Yaxley waited another moment and then nodded. "Excellent. Well…I will be back in tomorrow to check in and make sure the two of you are still trying your best to conceive a child…"

"Tomorrow?" Ron's brows furrowed. That meant what he and Hermione had done last night would not be a one-time thing. They would have to continue.

"Of course. Until Mr. Granger is with child, which we cannot possibly know at this point…" Yaxley stood.

"Uh…excuse me, but…why is it so prevalent to the Ministry that Ron and I become parents?" Hermione asked. She felt it was a legitimate question to ask, though she knew Yaxley would lie to her.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley…the Ministry feels it will cause less conflict if bloodlines are mixed as soon as possible. The more half-bloods there are the better…" Yaxley said and then exited without another word, leaving Ron and Hermione sitting on the bed.

"Tomorrow?" Ron stared blankly at the spot Yaxley had been sitting at, still not letting go of Hermione's hand.

"Ron…that means…" Hermione was worried now.

"I know. I mean…I'm sorry, Hermione. I am sure last night was not what you wanted…" Ron started.

"No, Ron…its not that. I mean…it really was amazing. I wanted to tell you that this morning...I…I've never imagined it any other way, to be honest…" Hermione blushed.

"Really Hermione its not…wait…what?" Ron had just heard what Hermione said.

"I mean…I always…I just thought…you know you…that you and I would…for my first time…" Hermione was beat red now, stumbling over her words.

Ron couldn't help but laugh a little as a smile moved across his lips. "You mean to tell me…you always thought your first time would be with me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, her cheeks beat red. "Oh shut it. Don't make fun…"

"I'm not making fun, Hermione. I'm flattered…" Ron brushed her cheek with his free hand. "Wish you had told me earlier…might have made a lot of things a little easier."

"You knew I liked you…" Hermione continued to look down, red with embarrassment.

"What? No, I didn't…" Ron admitted.

Hermione glanced up at Ron. "Why else would I have sent those birds on you?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I figured you were just being a girl…"

Hermione laughed a little herself. Ron could be dense when he wanted to be.

"Maybe I did know a little but…" Ron shrugged. "I'm a bloke…we don't think all the time…but had I put it all together…well…I don't think we would have spent half the year not talking last year…"

Hermione smiled softly and gave him a little nod. It was the closest she would get to Ron admitting his feelings, she realized, and although it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, it was a start.

Ron smiled back, but then stopped when he saw Hermione's smile fade.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Its just…what Yaxley said…if we have to keep this up, the chances of me getting pregnant before we leave…" Hermione sighed.

"Relax. We will figure something out…maybe we just have to leave now…" Ron said.

"If we do that Bill and Fleur won't be able to get married because everyone will be looking for us and Harry…especially now with the Ministry checking up on us every few days." Hermione said.

"You think that's why they do it? So they can keep tabs on us?" Ron had thought of something that had escaped Hermione's thoughts.

"Ron! Of course! That's absolutely why they are doing it! Anyway they want now, they will have an excuse to come after us…" Hermione shook her head.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

Hermione was up on her feet. "We have to talk to Harry…but in the meantime I don't know what else we can do but listen to the Ministry…"

"Hermione, you can't be serious. We can't risk that…" Ron said.

"Its that or he chokes us to death with that potion…" Hermione sighed.

"Alright…fine…lets go talk to Harry." Ron took Hermione by the hand and yanked her down the stairs and into the living room where Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry were standing.

"We were wondering if you were alive up there…good to know Yaxley didn't hack you all up…" Ginny joked.

"We've got a problem." Ron didn't let go of Hermione's hand when they reached the living room.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, her voice filled with concern.

"That wanker from the Ministry is going to come back in two days to make sure me and Hermione are still…well…you know…" Ron's voice was somewhere between embarrassment and rage.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley turned on Mr. Weasley, as if he should have known this.

"I didn't know!" Mr. Weasley put his hands up in defense.

"We risk this any more…we might as well just leave Hermione behind already…" Ron said, glancing mostly at Harry.

"Alright…alright…we will leave before the wedding then…" Harry said, realizing this situation was only going to get worse the longer then stayed.

"No. We can't do that to Bill and Fleur." Hermione said. She did not want to take their wedding from them.

"Hermione, if it disrupts the wedding they will just have to wait…" Mrs. Weasley said. She agreed with Ron and Harry.

"I cant' do that to Fleur. She's been dreaming of this…we will be fine…" Hermione gave Ron's hand a tight squeeze.

"Hermione are you barking? If you get pregnant…" Ron started.

"I won't." Hermione said firmly. "The chances are extremely low for me right now…and its only for another week…"

"Its too risky…" Harry said.

"I'm with Harry." Ron agreed.

"Its one week. And for all we know, Yaxley will stop visiting as much once he thinks we are really following him. I won't do this to Bill and Fleur and be real, we are not ready to leave." Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. "We've got nothing packed…we aren't sure where to start…"

"We've got the stuff from Dumbledore's Will. That's the start." Harry said. That had been given to them at the beginning of the summer.

"Harry, we still have to plan. We go out there now, unprepared, and we are as good as dead." Hermione rationalized.

Ron sighed in frustration, mostly because he knew Hermione was right.

"This is just a risk we have to take for a week…" Hermione said.

"And what if you do get pregnant? You can't come with us then." Harry said.

"Well, it will be too late for that since I wouldn't find out until we were already gone." Hermione reminded him.

"Well then you're not coming." Ron let go of Hermione's hand. "Harry and I will leave…"

"And get yourselves killed!" Ginny spoke up, out of fear for Harry. "You need Hermione."

"And this isn't your choice, Ronald." Hermione reminded him.

"I'll get a say if you are having my bloody kid." Ron snapped, forgetting about how loving he and Hermione had been moments earlier. When she got under his skin, she got under his skin.

"Well then keep your fingers crossed I won't be!" Hermione snapped back.

"Bloody hope so!" Ron almost growled at her before turning and marching into the kitchen.

Harry sighed, glancing at Hermione and Ginny. He knew they were right, they needed Hermione and they needed to plan. "Lets just…get a move on with preparations. We will play it by ear. I'm not promising we are waiting until the wedding to leave."

"Fine." Hermione said. She knew it was a gamble, to continue to sleep with Ron, but she also knew if they were not properly ready for the horcrux hunt it could be disastrous and they would more then likely all be killed before they could find anything.


	8. Solutions to Some Issues

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 8**

Ron was outside in his father's shed of mostly muggle artifacts, ripping apart the back wall, trying his best to dig out a few sleeping bags. He figured the faster they got the supplies ready, the quicker they would be able to move out on the horcrux hunt.

"Ron?" Harry's voice filled the garage. He immediately spotted the redhead, but stopped walking when he saw the state Ron was in.

Ron glanced briefly at Harry before turning back to the wall, chucking objects he did not need. He was sweating and dirty from digging through the shed.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"Getting some of the bloody stuff we will need for this bloody hunt so we can get the bloody hell out of here…" Ron grunted. He had found one sleeping bag so far.

"All day? Ron, I've been looking for you for hours. Ever since you stormed off this morning…" Harry told him.

For the first time since his arrival in the shed, Ron glanced out the window to see it was getting dark outside. He shrugged. "Huh…didn't realize it was so late…"

"Well it is." Harry said.

Ron nodded, calming down a bit. "I just…I've been thinking a lot."

"About Hermione?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

"And her stupidity." Ron added.

Harry sighed. He was on Ron's side in this argument. "I know. I agree with you. We should leave…we shouldn't risk anything we don't need to…but she is not going to change her mind."

"And we need her." Ron sighed. He knew that, maybe even more then Harry did.

"Well then…we need to figure something out. I mean, realistically, Hermione could already be pregnant…if she is we have to figure out what to do…" Harry said.

"Easy. We leave her here…and you and I have no bloody chance…" Ron sighed.

"You and I will manage. At any rate, she will at least start with us. Even if she is pregnant, we won't know until after we've left." Harry reminded Ron.

"Alright fine…but when, if she is…what do we do?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced at Ron. He didn't think it was his place to say. After all, technically, Hermione was Ron's wife and if she was pregnant it would be with his child.

Ron understood Harry's glance and nodded. "I think it would be best to send her home…maybe back to Hogwarts. Ginny will be there."

Harry nodded. "That might be the safest thing…we should tell Hermione."

"Bloody hell, no! She will just fight with us about it until she figures out a way to get us to change our minds. No, I don't think we tell her unless we have no other choice…" Ron said.

"Ron, you know that will just end way worse. She needs to know the plan. Hermione will be livid if she thinks we tried to go behind her back." Harry said.

Ron sighed. He knew Harry was right. "Yeah…alright…lets just not tell her right now…I can't handle another row with her."

Harry nodded. That seemed fair enough and, personally, he could not watch Ron and Hermione having another go at one another; once a day was more then enough for him. He silently moved up next to Ron, helping the redhead pull down two more sleeping bags for their horcrux hunt.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on Ron's bed, trying her best to concentrate on the book she was reading, but it was no use. She knew Ron was still upset and she knew Mrs. Weasley was upset with what she had decided. However, Hermione knew she was right; she could not take Fleur's special day from her, but also, Hermione knew she, Ron, and Harry were not ready to leave yet. She knew she was taking a big risk doing what the Ministry was making her do with Ron but she couldn't look at it that way. She couldn't even think about getting pregnant because she knew it would disastrous if it happened.<p>

The door to Ron's room opened and Hermione glanced up to see Ginny entering the room.

"Hey..." Hermione said softly, closing the book.

"Are you going to come down for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Is your mum still upset with me?" Hermione responded.

Ginny shrugged. "She just thinks Ron's right. She thinks you're taking a big risk…but I think she is just worried about everything really. I mean, you and Ron are young and if something happened…"

"Not to mention we aren't even a real couple…" Hermione threw in, her voice a bit shaky.

"Well…you could be, if the two of you weren't dancing around it…" Ginny said.

"I told him how I felt, Gin. He didn't say much." Hermione admitted.

Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment and then shook her head. "That's because he can be a twit sometimes…"

Hermione shrugged, though it was clear she was hurt. "Doesn't matter…but that's why I can't even think about getting pregnant."

Ginny took a seat next to Hermione. "Hermione, I agree with you…that Ron and Harry need you but the longer you all stay here to plan this the bigger the chance you have of…well…getting pregnant which won't help anyone."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "But we are not ready to leave yet. If we try before it, we are just walking into a death mission and to ruin Fleur and Bill's day…"

"Hermione, they can get married when all of this over…" Ginny reasoned.

"If we all make it through." Hermione's voice quivered a little.

"Don't think like that." Ginny told her.

"I have to. We have to be reasonable. There is a good chance that if Bill and Fleur were to wait we would all not be there for it." Hermione reasoned.

"That's not true." Ginny said.

"It is true, Gin. I mean, look at all the people we've lost already. All the muggles who've been killed…Sirus…Dumbledore…" Hermione shook her head. "It could happen to any of us."

Ginny said nothing, but gave a little nod. She knew Hermione had a point, whether she wanted to believe it or not, and as much as she understood why there were quite a few people who thought Hermione was being ridiculous, Ginny could see the bushy-haired brunettes reasoning. The idea of war made people make decisions that were not always the most rational.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry walked back into the kitchen of the Burrow where they found Mrs. Weasley finishing cooking dinner. She immediately turned to them giving them both a strained smile.<p>

"Thanks for finding Ron, Harry…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I wasn't lost, mum…" Ron knew she was joking.

Mrs. Weasley sighed with a nod and continued cooking.

"Look, I know you're not happy with Hermione's decision. I'm not really either…" Ron admitted.

"She seems pretty set on it." Mrs. Weasley commented.

"Yeah…we figured that much out…" Ron glanced at Harry who gave a slight nod.

"Which…got us thinking…if something happens we need a plan." Harry spoke up.

"A plan?" Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"For Hermione. If she does…you know…get pregnant…" Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head with another sigh. "That girl isn't thinking this through. Even in the best of times being a young mother isn't easy…"

"Well, hopefully it won't happen." Ron said.

"But if it does…Ron and I thought it would obviously be best for her not to stay with us…wherever we are." Harry said.

"Well at least you two seem to have brains for once." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Right, so we thought we would send her here…or maybe Hogwarts…" Ron suggested.

"I don't know where we will be and honestly, I don't know if Hogwarts would be so smart…if Hermione leaves with you she might be rendered an outlaw…" Mrs. Weasley reminded them.

"Right. We didn't think of that." Ron glanced at Harry. So far, their plan was a bust.

"Maybe not though. Maybe if she showed up at Hogwarts…I mean, McGonagall is there…Ginny will be there…" Harry reasoned.

"She's muggle born though…" Mrs. Weasley reminded them.

"But, if she is pregnant, she is following the Ministry's Law. I doubt they would do anything to her until she at least had the child…it would make the Ministry look bad and make a lot of other people ignore this law." Harry thought.

"Yeah, but the law wasn't made for anything but a reason to kill us. They won't care about that kid…" Ron could see where his mother was coming from.

"So what do we do with her then?" Harry asked.

"Shell Cottage." Mrs. Weasley said at once.

"Where?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Ron was equally as confused.

"Shell Cottage, Harry, is a summer home that has been in our family. Fleur and Bill will be moving there, and we plan on making it a safe house for the Order." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"So Hermione would be safe there." Ron nodded. It sounded like a good idea.

"We should see how things go but…hopefully we won't have to worry about it." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron nodded. "Another thing, mum. We…aren't going to tell Hermione this unless we have to so don't bring it up in front of her, please?"

"Not a problem, dear. Now why don't you two eat?" Mrs. Weasley handed them both plates.

"What about everyone else?" Ron asked, forking at his chicken.

"They already ate." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wow. I was outside a long time…" Ron commented, his mouth full of food.

"Told you." Harry said.

A second later, Ron was done eating, as fast as always. He placed the empty plate down.

"Blimey, Ron…" Harry shook his head at the empty plate.

"Well…I figured I needed some energy for tonight…Yaxley's coming tomorrow…" Ron reminded them, shaking his head and moving out of the kitchen begrudgingly. He was not looking forward to the night ahead because he was still a little annoyed with Hermione and he was sure she was annoyed with him as well. He had a feeling it was going to be an awkward night.

* * *

><p>Hermione moved out of Ron's small shower and into his room, ringing her wet hair out as she grabbed a pair of underwear and a big white t-shirt from her drawer. Dinner had been awkward; Mrs. Weasley hardly talking to her, though Hermione was more hurt by the fact that neither Ron nor Harry had joined them for dinner. She thought they would, after a few hours, at least begin to see where she was coming from.<p>

As Hermione continued to ring her curls out, the door to Ron's door opened and Ron walked in observing Hermione who was now looking for a pair of pajama bottoms from her drawer.

"Don't bother getting dressed. We've still got stuff we need to get done." Ron said, no emotion in his voice. Yaxley would be back tomorrow and unless he and Hermione wanted to die they would have to have sex again that night.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact with Ron as her trembling hand closed Ron's dresser drawer that Ginny had put a few of Hermione's things in. So after everything, that was what it amounted to for Ron; obligation. She thought the night before had proved something different; that maybe Ron actually cared about her. Hermione certainly told him she cared about him, but now none of that seemed to matter.

Ron noticed Hermione's freeze and sighed. He thought she was risking their entire futures by continuing to follow through with the Ministry rather then pack up and leave now for the hunt but he certainly wasn't truly mad at her, and he hated to see her look upset, which clearly she was.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…" Ron sighed, ruffling his own red hair and flopping himself down on his bed.

"Its fine. You're right. We have a commitment to stick to." Hermione nodded, as if she were talking about a business transaction.

"We don't have to. We could leave now—" Ron tried.

"You know we can't, Ron." Hermione glance dup and made eye contact with him for the first time since he had walked in. "We aren't ready."

"Yeah, well…we aren't ready to be parents either." Ron mumbled loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione glared at him. "Well, hopefully we won't be."

Ron just nodded, pulling his shirt off and laying down; ready to do what he had to with Hermione. In truth, he knew in the back of his head, he was being a complete ass. He should be happy he was getting this experience with Hermione; because he knew he had feelings for her unlike he had ever felt for anyone else. Hell, he was pretty sure he even loved her; he just didn't want to sleep with her because he had to, he wanted to do it because he wanted to. Now, he felt like he was being forced in it.

Hermione just nodded at Ron's action, trying her best to keep herself from crying. She felt so used in that moment. Ron was clearly still upset with her and was there for one thing only. She took a deep breath and tried her best to calm her nerves before the tears rose. Instead, she closed her eyes as she pulled her own shirt off, exposing her uncovered breast.

Ron could see that Hermione was trying not to cry, and he realized he was being inconsiderate to some degree. Even if she caved and said they could leave early, he knew that it wouldn't be that night and that he and Hermione had to have sex because Yaxley would be by in the morning. It was out of her control and he shouldn't be taking it out on her. She deserved to be treated like the beautiful woman she was, especially while he was sleeping with her.

"Hermione…" Ron sighed, sitting up and patting the bed next to him.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Ron tossing her shirt back at her. She caught it, confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a complete arse about this. If we are going to do this, I don't want it to just be a physical thing, like it doesn't matter, because it does matter. We may have no choice, but you deserve to be treated better then that." Ron told her. He knew right now was not the moment to argue with her over their different opinions on the horcrux hunt. Right now was about the two of them.

Hermione's breath hitched at Ron's words. There was meaning behind them and she could tell Ron was trying to tell her something, though he didn't know how exactly to say it.

"Go on, put that back on for now…" Ron motioned to Hermione's shirt, still in her hand.

Hermione slipped her shirt back on and sat down next to Ron. "Ron…I'm sorry if your mad at me…I know you think I'm being stupid but I am really thinking about our safety. If we leave now, we are risking our lives…and your families…we need to have a proper plan…"

Ron laughed a little, causing Hermione to stop talking.

"What?" Hermione glared a bit at Ron, feeling offended by his laugh.

"You ramble when you get nervous…or when you are trying to prove a point." Ron told her. It was something he had known about her since their first year at Hogwarts, and although he sometimes acted as if it was annoying, he secretly found it rather cute.

"I…I absolutely do not." Hermione stuck her nose in the air, trying to prove Ron wrong. "And for the record, Ronald, I have no point to prove because I am right and deep down you and Harry both know it, and risking our lives will prove nothing. If we fail there is nothing—"

Ron cut Hermione off with a kiss, surprising her. After a moment they broke apart, Hermione's eyes still closed and her mouth slightly opened in shock, Ron grinningly widely.

"Do you ever stop talking? We can discuss this in the morning…" Ron whispered to her.

"Mmmhmm…" Hermione still didn't open her eyes but rather just nodded her head, diving in for another kiss, completely forgetting what she was talking about. The only thing that was on her mind at the moment was the feeling of Ron's lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Yaxley didn't bother knocking on the front door of the Weasley home that sunny morning. They were blood traitors, beneth him. He didn't need permission to enter their filthy, mudblood-loving home.<p>

Yaxley moved into the Burrow to find a surprised Harry and Ginny wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch.

"Sorry. We didn't hear you knock." Ginny recovered before Harry did.

"That's because I didn't." Yaxley shot back at her.

Ginny glared at him. She obviously had known he had just barged into her home.

"I need the married couple." Yaxley said.

"I'll go get them." Harry stood, hustling up the stairs and toward Ron's room. In all honesty, it was rather late and he was surprised the two were still asleep. He knocked on the door.

No response.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called.

No response.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. He had no idea what he was walking into and so he covered his eyes. "Ron? Hermione?"

"Bloody hell, Harry! Knock, would you?" Ron seemed to yelp.

"My eyes are closed." Harry assured them. "And I did knock…Yaxley is downstairs."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione's voice seemed calm, though Harry could tell she was blushing.

Harry just nodded and moved out the door, closing it.

"Bloody hell…" Ron flopped back onto the bed. Pulling Hermione's naked body close to his. If the first night together had been great, Ron was certain the night before had been the most amazing night of his life. Hermione had been more relaxed, obviously knowing what to expect, and it had allowed Ron to get to explore her even more, and learn what she liked. For example he knew if he nibbled lightly under her right ear her toes curled in ecstasy. The side of Hermione he had seen the night before was something he never though he would experience.

Hermione giggled against Ron's bear chest. She was still in ecstasy herself. It was as if they had never been fighting the night before at all. Things were perfect in that moment. "I guess we didn't hear him knock."

"I was unconscious. Bloody tired…worn out from last night…" Ron said, running a hand through her brown locks.

Hermione laughed softly and then glanced at the clock by Ron's bed. "Well, it is rather late…we should get downstairs before Yaxley comes up here…"

"Little late, Mrs. Weasley." Yaxley's voice filled the room as he entered.

Hermione yelp, jumping up and pulling Ron's sheet tight around her breast. She was hardly comfortable around Ron naked, let alone around another grown man whom she knew hated her simply for the kind of parents she was born to.

Yaxley grinned. "I doubt I will be needing to use any type of serum today. Looks like you two are more then friendly."

Hermione blushed the color of Ron's hair and dropped her head, completely embarrassed.

Ron sat up, placing an arm around Hermione's naked shoulders and fixing the sheets so his bottom half was covered. "Yeah well, that's the point of marriage, right?"

"Very good, Mr. Weasley." Yaxley nodded and stood, moving toward the door. "I'll be back in two days."

Hermione still sat there, shocked, as Yaxley closed the door, leaving the couple alone.

"Well…you were right." Ron flopped back down on the bed.

Hermione glanced down at Ron. "What are you talking about?"

Ron picked up Hermione's finger, playing with the small wedding band he had given her. "Well…he isn't coming back tomorrow, so I guess he trusts us a little more."

Hermione smiled at Ron, swatting his chest playfully before flopping down on it, watching as he continued to play with her wedding ring. "So see…we don't have to worry about doing this every day."

"True." Ron nodded with a small grin as he kissed the top of her head. "Too bad…"


	9. Will Things Be Normal?

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 9**

Ron woke up far to early for his own liking. He glanced out the window, not wanting to disturb and naked and sleeping Hermione on his chest, only to see the moon was still out. Two days had passed since Yaxley's last visit and in a few short hours, Ron knew he would be arriving again to check in on him and Hermione.

Not that Ron and Hermione had anything to worry about. They had certainly had sex the previous two nights, though Ron was pretty sure only the one the previous night was needed, Hermione had insisted that they did it on both nights to be safe.

Ron was starting to think Hermione liked having sex with him, which he certainly didn't mind, if he wasn't so worried it would result in a baby.

In truth, Ron knew if it happened, he would step up and he and Hermione would be a real family, but he just wasn't ready for it. He could hardly take care of himself, and he was positive he would go mental if he had to worry about Hermione and a baby during the war that was inevitably coming up.

He had no idea how she stayed so calm about the idea. The only thing he could assume was that she was in complete denial of the risk they were taking every night together. The law that had forced them to do this was definitely mental.

Ron sighed loudly, lost in his own thoughts, and not realizing the extreme rise and fall of his chest when he sighed had woken Hermione up.

"You awake?" Hermione's voice was dreamlike. She herself was still clearly tired.

"Yeah…fine…sorry I woke you." Ron whispered, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

Hermione nodded against his chest, her eyes closed. She was still worn out from the night before. Ron was certainly good at what he did in bed and she had the aches to prove it. "What time is it?"

"About six in the morning. I figure Yaxley should be here in the next two or three hours." Ron said. He was not tired at all anymore, but rather was feeling like he could have another go with Hermione, though she seemed far to tired to that and he knew doing that would just increase her risk of pregnancy even more and that was not something he wanted to do.

"Probably right…" Hermione sighed. She was waking up a little more now and the idea of Yaxley's impending visit made her want to vomit. He always made her feel dirty when he left, like she was scum to him. She knew how he looked at her, as a mudblood, and normally it wouldn't bother her, but the looks he had given her last time, when she wasn't even clothed and he had come it, made her feel defiled.

"You alright?" Ron asked. He could hear the disgust in her voice.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't like Yaxley."

Ron chuckled. "Last time I checked, none of us did…but we won't have to worry much longer. We are leaving after tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. Bill and Fleur would be married tomorrow and then she, Harry, and Ron would leave for the horcrux hunt. She wondered how it would be now that she had Ron had spent the better half of the week having sex because of a forced marriage law.

"Then Bill and Fleur get to join the married world…" Ron grinned, taking Hermione's hand with her wedding band in his own and running his long finger over her ring.

Hermione blushed. She never would have thought at eighteen she would ever say this, but she enjoyed being married to Ron. She just didn't want to think about how things would change once they weren't forced to be married; once they were on the run. It made her sad to think about.

"Alright…" Ron sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep…"

Hermione sat up, kissing Ron softly on the cheek and whispering in his ear. "I'm going to shower…"

"Shower?" Ron opened his eyes as he felt Hermione sit up and almost straddle him, only making him want to pull her close and love her even more.

"I'm awake. I figured I should start the day…" Hermione sad as she got out of bed, not bothering to put her discarded clothing on. She was finally comfortable being naked in front of Ron, after a straight week of trying to hide her body from him, though she still wasn't it was as beautiful as he claimed it was. At any rate, the room was dark and he could probably see very little, she decided as she went into his bathroom.

* * *

><p>The sun was just coming up as Ginny made her way down into the living room, where Harry now slept on the couch, trying to give Hermione and Ron the privacy the new marriage law required them to have. The only problem was that whenever someone entered the living room, Harry was woken up. Ginny's appearance was no exception.<p>

"Morning…" Harry grumbled, picking his head up off the couch.

"Sorry…did I wake you?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Bill did. He came down a few minutes ago…asked if I would help him set up the tent for tomorrow. I'm going to head out there in a minute."

Ginny nodded. She didn't feel so bad knowing she wasn't the one to wake Harry and so she moved to take a seat on the couch with him. "Comfy down here?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't have much of a choice…can't exactly stay in Ron's room…"

"Considering the noises I hear coming from in there, I doubt you'd want to." Ginny said.

Harry laughed. "Well, hopefully that will end before we head out on the hunt…"

"Hopefully, though I doubt it…they seem to finally realize what we've know all along…" Ginny sighed.

"Right, well this isn't really the time for them to figure it out." Harry sounded a bit annoyed as he sighed into his hands. "I just hope Hermione doesn't get pregnant…that's all we need."

"Yeah…well…then you guys will have a pregnant girl on the run. That won't be any added stress…" Ginny said sarcastically.

"No. We won't…though I don't know which is worse, a pregnant Hermione or no Hermione…" Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Ron and I discussed it. If Hermione is pregnant we are probably sending her to Shell Cottage…" Harry said.

"And Hermione's okay with this?" Ginny asked, surprised Hermione would fold so easily. She knew the brunette wanted to help find the horcruxes more then anything.

"Hermione doesn't actually know yet…" Harry admitted.

"Well, that will be a lovely thing to tell her…" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Hopefully we won't have to." Harry sighed again, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. He was truly worried that Hermione would get pregnant. If she did, it would compromise their entire mission. He knew they needed Hermione but he also knew if she was pregnant he wouldn't ask her to risk her and her child's life. He also knew, if Hermione was pregnant, Ron's head would not be where Harry needed it to be. Things could become a disaster.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast for the full house while Mr. Weasley sat at the table, drinking his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Most of the articles were about Muggle Families being attacked or killed by Dark Magic.<p>

Mr. Weasley glanced up from his newspaper and could see Mrs. Weasley fidgeting over the stove, her thoughts clearly somewhere else.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked. He knew a lot was on his wife's mind.

"I just…oh I feel like a horrible mother." Mrs. Weasley admitted.

"What? Why?" Mr. Weasley was outraged. As far as he was concerned, his wife was the best mother he had ever seen.

"I just…my oldest son is getting married tomorrow and I am not even excited about it. I'm too worried about my eighteen-year-old son who was forced to get married and is attempting to conceive a child with a brilliant and motivated young woman, although I would say Hermione's judgment on this entire situation is not exactly what I would call smart…" Mrs. Weasley rambled on.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Molly, that is not something that makes you a bad mother. Your concern is exactly what makes you a good mother. I don't agree with Ron and Hermione sleeping with each other every night, but I do get where Hermione was coming from. If she and Ron and Harry have any chance of carrying out Dumbledore's plan…well…they needed to get ready."

"Still…if she gets pregnant, Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley sighed. "She and Ron aren't ready to be parents. They have so much ahead of them…"

"We will cross that bridge when we need to as a family. They are getting older, they will figure it out and he will help them as much as we can. First, lets focus on the wedding tomorrow and then how to get rid of Voldemort, otherwise it won't matter if Hermione an Ron have a child or not…" Mr. Weasley reminded her. He hated to be so calloused about it, but it was the truth. They needed to put things in perspective.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Still…to think of my baby having a baby…I just can't imagine it at all…"

The front door of the Burrow could be heard opening.

"It will be fine, Molly." Mr. Weasley told her.

"Yes it will be…" Yaxley's voice filled the kitchen as he leaned in the doorway.

Mrs. Weasley glared at the Voldemort follower. She did not like that Yaxley just made his way into her home whenever he felt like it.

"Morning…" Mr. Weasley said with a tight smile to Yaxley. He did not want to be rude and cause any more problems.

Yaxley nodded and then moved out of the doorframe and up the stairs towards Ron's room, leaving a still fuming Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Harry worked silently along Bill, George, and Fred, placing the same tent up in the yard that they had used for Hermione and Ron's wedding a week ago only this time it would be used for Fleur and Bill's wedding.<p>

Bill walked over to Harry, who was silently pulling up one side of the tent with his wand. Bill did not know Harry very well, but it was easy to see something was bothering the young famous wizard.

"Something the matter, Harry?" Bill asked.

Harry shrugged, his lips pursed as he bit the inside of his own cheek. "Just a lot on my mind…"

"Well, thank you for helping with this and for staying for the wedding. It means a lot to Fleur…" Bill said.

Harry nodded, saying nothing.

"I am sure that is what is on your mind though, right?" Bill guessed.

"In regards to Ron and Hermione and the…err…situation…" Harry nodded, and then quickly added. "But it has nothing to do with your wedding. I am honored to be here for it…"

"We are happy you are coming…" Bill nodded.

A moment of silence passed.

"Are you all ready to leave after the wedding?" Bill finally spoke again.

Harry sighed. "I hope. I really haven't spoken to Ron or Hermione about it much. They've both been a little preoccupied at the moment."

Bill laughed a bit. "So we've all noticed...they do seem a bit distracted."

Harry nodded. "That'll change soon. Once we are out of here and they don't need to act that way. Things will be normal with the three of us again."

"You think so?" Bill asked.

Harry contemplated Bill's question for a moment. He wanted to believe the relationship between Ron, Hermione, and himself would go back to normal once they were off on the horcrux hunt, away from the Ministry and its laws, but deep down he knew the dynamics of their relationship had forever changed. Ron and Hermione had been with each other on a different leave, and whether they actually got romantically involved with each other or not, there were things between them that now changed how they all viewed each other.

Harry took a deep breath, not responding to Bill but rather realizing that even if Hermione was not pregnant, the Ministry's plan might have just really confused and screwed up his relationship with the two people he needed the most help from right now.

* * *

><p>Yaxley did not bother knocking on Ron's bedroom door either, but upon entering he found Hermione and Ron, both dressed and waiting for him on Ron's bed. Yaxley raised an eyebrow and took a seat on Harry's bed, noticing that Ron and Hermione's fingers were intertwined.<p>

"Ready to do this?" Ron asked Yaxley. He knew it was the last time he would have to see the Death Eater, and so he did not really care if he was being rude or not.

"In a rush, Mr. Weasley?" Yaxley raised an eyebrow.

Hermione felt Ron puff his chest out next to her, and she could tell that a confrontation could easily arise between Ron and Yaxley and that was simply not something they needed right now.

"We just offered to help with the preparations for the wedding here tomorrow." Hermione said quickly. It was, of course, true, but she also knew it was not the reason Ron was being so short with the Death Eater. It was because Ron hated Yaxley. It was that simple.

"Right…" Yaxley went in his bag and took two vials out, handing one to Hermione and then the other to Ron, who both drank them down, knowing what to do with them.

"We've been having sex regurarly." Ron said before Yaxley could even ask.

"I would remind you that you are speaking with a member of the Ministry, Mr. Weasley, and you should make a point of not getting on my bad side." Yaxley glared.

"Ron…" Hermione scolded him under her breath. She had no idea what had really gotten into him. He had never been like this, though he had hated Yaxley the entire time.

"Its alright, Mrs. Weasley. Some families simply do not teach manners." Yaxley said, standing. Clearly Ron was still breathing so he was not lying about the sex part. "I will be back in three days to check in again. Do have a better attitude next time, Mr. Weasley."

Ron glared as Yaxley moved out the door.

Hermione was silent until she heard the front door of the Burrow open and knew Yaxley had left. She then turned to Ron. "Were you trying to upset him?"

Ron shrugged, letting go of Hermione's hand and getting off his bed. "I just don't care. By the time he comes back we will be gone. At least I'll know the last time I saw him I treated him like the git he is."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"What?" Ron was confused. "Did my attitude with that bloke upset you?"

"No. It's not that. You're right…we will be gone by the time he returns, if you want to be rude then be rude." Hermione said.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Okay…so then what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking a bit…about when we leave…" Hermione admitted, playing with her wedding ring.

"Okay…" Ron nodded slowly. "What about?"

"About how things will be…" Hermione admitted.

"Oh…" Ron nodded as if he understood. In truth, he didn't really understand what she meant. "I mean…things will go back to normal…or as normal as possible considering we will be in a tent running from death eaters…"

"Oh." Hermione nodded, trying to hide the fact that she was completely crushed. She had been hoping Ron would admit he liked he, and liked being with her, and wanted things to stay how they were between the two of them. But no; he wanted things to be _normal _again. Hermione was devastated.

"I mean…we've got a mission to focus on…" Ron said, trying to understand what Hermione had really been asking. She seemed hurt by what he had said.

"Right." Hermione nodded and stood, straightening her shirt out.

Ron could tell something was wrong, but he did not want to dig himself a deeper hole and so he knew he needed to get away from Hermione to figure out the hidden message behind her words. "I'm…gonna go help Bill…"

"Right. You should." Hermione gave Ron a forced smile, which she managed to hold until he was out the door. Only then did her smile turn into a frown as she flopped herself onto Ron's bed, pulling his pillow under her chin as she tried her best not to cry. Ron obviously didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. If normal was what he wanted, then that meant normal to him was not even close to the idea of being with her.


	10. The Wedding and Escape

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 10**

Ron woke up before Hermione, which he found to be rather odd, though he noticed it wasn't exactly early in the morning. She was usually the first one awake, but he figured it was because he had hardly been able to sleep at all the night before, so why would that morning be any different? He was nervous and excited and worried all at once.

Nervous because they were about to leave on the horcrux hunt, excited because he would be attending his brother's wedding that day, and worried because he was not sure what would happen to any of them in the next few months. All of those thoughts had made it impossible for him to sleep much.

Ron stretched out, feeling Hermione, whose head was on his bare chest, curl up tighter against his body, her eyes still closed. He smiled down at her; she was beautiful. He could see the straps of her black tank-top wrapped around her shoulder and he thought back to the previous night. It had been the first night they had not had sex since they had been married. Not that he did not want to, but ever since the conversation he and Hermione had engaged in the night before, about what was to come once they went on the hunt, Ron could sense something was not okay and so he had not pushed for anything the night before. Instead, they had curled up in Ron's bed and Hermione had told him a story from her muggle-childhood, about a prince and a mermaid who had to give her voice up to get legs and get her prince.

Ron had thought the story was stupid really, though he had not said it to Hermione. He could not see any man wanting to be with someone so willing to change for him, even if she was beautiful. Ron figured that was why he found Hermione so attractive; because she never changed for anyone. She was always herself.

That was also the reason Ron knew that he was more certain then ever that he wanted to be with Hermione. He just hoped she felt the same, or would after the war, once they had properly had a chance to date. He was sure he would ask her to marry him all over again, if they ever got there, to make it a real wedding for them; one her parents could come to.

However, that was a long way off, Ron figured. They had to survive a war before they could survive trying to be a couple. That thought was not something Ron liked exactly. He was not looking forward to going back to being Hermione's friend once they got on the hunt but he didn't see how they would have a choice. They needed to be focused, and sex and dating would not help them do that. He was sure that was how Hermione felt, anyway. She was always so levelheaded. Surely she would make a point of putting their relationship back in a platonic place, though he did not exactly want it there.

Hermione stirred under Ron and he flinched slightly, having forgotten she was there as he wandered through his own thoughts.

"You're awake?" Hermione said, her voice still groggy, but a hint of surprise in it.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep much." Ron admitted.

Hermione nodded, stretching out a bit in Ron's small bed. "I suppose we should be up anyway."

"Yeah." Ron slid out of the bed. "I'm going to go get dressed and make sure Bill doesn't need anymore help."

"Oh…" Hermione tried not to sound disappointed. She had wanted to spend some time with Ron that morning, but then again, the night before he had said things would go back to _normal_ soon enough. Maybe this was his way of starting; no snuggle.

Ron could hear the disappointment in Hermione's voice despite her efforts and he smiled a bit at it. "Get dressed, beautiful…"

Hermione went to say something but was cut off by Ron giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before moving out of his room with a smile.

Hermione sat there for a long moment, trying to decipher Ron's actions. Last night he had claimed things would be _normal _soon, that morning he had snaked out of the bed, clearly not wanting to touch her and then he turns around, calls her beautiful, and kisses her. Hermione did not know what kind of game Ron was trying to play but it angered her greatly.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in George and Fred's room, trying his best to straighten out his tie. The twins had already gone downstairs to have breakfast and help with last minute wedding preparations, but Harry had taken his time getting ready. He had a feeling it was the last time he would get dressed in a nice warm house, filled with laughter and the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He would miss the Burrow on the hunt, but more importantly, he would miss Ginny. Part of him was jealous that Ron and Hermione would have each other while they searched for horcruxes, though he knew having them together could also be a disaster in the making, now that they were married and having sex with each other.<p>

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron making his way into the twin's room, his shirt slung over his shoulder, though his dress pants were already on.

"I was getting changed in the hall. Ginny said you were in here." Ron explained.

"Why didn't you get dressed in your room?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Hermione's getting ready in there. I wanted to give her some girl time."

Harry just nodded, going back to his tie.

"Are you all ready to leave after the wedding?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "I packed what I thought I needed. You?"

Ron nodded back. "Hermione packed some stuff for me. I reckon she did fine. She's better then I am at that stuff…"

Harry nodded again; contemplating if he should bring up to Ron what was on his mind. He decided, after a long moment, he would. "Hey Ron…can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" Ron nodded, clearly unsure why Harry was asking if he could ask him a question. They were best friends; of course they could talk to each other.

"How do you think things will be…when we head off? I mean now that you and Hermione have been…well…" Harry wiggled his eyebrows to explain where his thoughts were going.

Ron stood there, surprised for a moment. "I…I don't know. Normal I guess…"

"Right. Well…what is normal now? I mean, I don't care…as long as you two keep the shaggin' quiet…" Harry said, trying his hardest not to laugh at the last part.

"There won't be any shaggin'."Ron said quickly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had not expected that. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean…no need to anymore. Yaxley won't be around." Ron said.

"Yeah but…I mean…don't you want to do that with Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously, before adding, "I mean…I know you fancy her…"

"I do." Ron said with a sigh, throwing his shirt over his shoulders. "Merlin knows I do…but…I mean its Hermione. She is going to want to be focused on the task at hand…she and I doing anything won't fit into that right now…and she won't want to even if we could fit it in..."

"She told you that?" Harry was semi-surprised. He had seen how attached Hermione had become to Ron in the past week and a half and he was beyond shocked. He had never seen Hermione become too comfortable with anyone so quickly, and he had never expected that she and Ron would transition into a relationship so quickly. It had, after all, taken them almost a decade to admit they even liked each other. Harry had been in serious doubt that Hermione would want to end all that once they were on the hunt.

"Well…no…I just…I mean I know her. It's what she's thinking…" Ron explained his reasoning behind it all.

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He of all people knew that Ron was awful at reading Hermione.

"I mean…I like her a lot. I just…I think now…now is just not the time to start this with her, you know? With everything going on?" Ron sounded said.

Harry nodded quickly. He honestly couldn't agree more. This was exactly what he had hoped would happen; that either Hermione or Ron would could to their senses and say they could not continue what was going on between them right now. However, Harry was a little surprised it was Ron. "It might be easier once everything is done with…when the war is over."

Ron nodded, sighing a bit. He knew Harry was right, though he wished he wasn't. He had half-hoped that Harry would say that Ron should pursue things with Hermione, war be damned, but clearly Harry felt the opposite, which was probably how Hermione would feel, which meant Ron had to accept it and wait. He didn't want to, but Hermione was worth it.

* * *

><p>Ginny knocked on Ron's door only to hear Hermione's voice respond that she was getting dressed. Ginny, now confident her brother wasn't half naked in his room, didn't care that Hermione was getting ready and instead made her way into the room.<p>

Hermione jumped as the door opened but relaxed, seeing it was only Ginny, who was already in her bridesmaid gown.

"You better get ready." Ginny pointed to Hermione's bridesmaid gown, which was on Ron's bed.

"I know. I was just…trying to fix my hair." Hermione said, pulling a few more locks flat against her head. Her hair was curly and down, making its way passed her shoulders.

"Your hair looks fine. Ron will love it any way you wear it." Ginny said. She knew it was true; she had seen Ron look at Hermione recently and it was in a fashion she never thought she would see Ron look at any girl.

Hermione tried to hide the hurt that flashed across her eyes at the thought of Ron liking anything on her. She was certain he wouldn't care what she was wearing.

"What's wrong?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She knew something wasn't right with Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione lied.

"You are the words worst liar, Hermione." Ginny informed the brunette. "Now, what is wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "Its really not something I want to bother you with, Ginny."

"Well, if it has anything to do with my idiot brother, which I am betting it doesn't, I don't mind being bothered." Ginny told Hermione.

"Really…its nothing." Hermione said, slipping into her dress before putting on her heels and turning to face Ginny. "How do I look?"

"Stunning." Ginny told Hermione with a smile.

Hermione shrugged, wondering if Ginny was just saying that to make her feel better. She had wanted to look amazing for Ron, but now she wasn't sure if that would even matter.

"Alright…well if you don't want to talk, lets head downstairs." Ginny said, turning on her heel.

Hermione followed Ginny down the stairs, focusing on each step with her heels, trying her best not to trip. When she reached the landing of the stairs she glanced up to see Harry grinning at Ginny and Ron starring, his mouth slightly opened, at her.

Hermione blushed under Ron's stare, causing him to catch the bottom of his chin.

"Wow…uh…Hermione…y-you look…just….wow…amazing…" Ron managed to get out, his ears glowing bright red.

Hermione blushed even more, though Ron's comment was confusing. That was not how he had talked to her before they had gotten married and she was certain that was how he wanted things to be. It was certainly not _normal_.

Ron moved forward, taking Hermione's hand in his and gently kissing the side of her cheek, whispering in her ear. "You really do look amazing, Hermione…"

"Are you supposed to be kissing me?" Hermione heard herself asking in a harsh voice, despite the chill that ran down her back from Ron's breath against her neck. Her brain was telling her his actions were going directly against what he had said he wanted the night before.

Ron pulled back, looking surprised at Hermione and her ton. "What? I mean…we are married…"

Hermione nodded, but said nothing else.

Ron searched Hermione's face for the answer to what he had done wrong to deserve such a cold response from his beautiful wife. He wracked his brain, but nothing was really coming to his mind immediately. All in all, he had been well behaved that day and so Hermione's coldness confused him.

* * *

><p>Bill stood nervously at the front of the room, with Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie lined up next to him; all his groomsmen. Percy was the only one missing, Hermione noted as she stood at the front of the line of bridesmaids, consisting of herself, Ginny, and Fleur's little sister.<p>

When the music started, Hermione began her march down the aisle for the second time in two weeks, though this time she was not the one in the flowing white gown; this time not all eyes were on her. Well, except Ron's eyes who did not move from her as she made her way toward the alter. His goofy grin only frustrating her more. His words and actions did not seem to make any sense with his want for normalcy as he had discussed the night before.

As Hermione moved up to the alter, taking her spot next to Ginny, she tried to focus on Fleur walking down the aisle, but she couldn't, because she could feel Ron's eyes on her. It was even making her blush a bit.

Bill and Fleur said their vows, and Ron continued to watch Hermione. She tried to listen to the words, tried to remember if the vows she and Ron had taken were similar but her thoughts continued to be interrupted by her husbands stare.

But Ron didn't want to be her husband, Herminie reminded herself. Ron wanted things to be _normal _and normal was not being married.

Hermione continued to brood and Ron continued to stare at her until Bill and Fleur kissed and the entire crowd watching cheered. Then, before Hermione could even register movement, Ron was at her side, wrapping his arm around her back.

"You and I sounded more convincing then they did…" Ron whispered into her ear, grinning and motioning toward Bill and Fleur who were walking down the aisle. "And they actually put a lot of thought into the marriage…"

Hermione just gave Ron a simple nod, wondering if he was right. She had not exactly heard Bill or Fleur take their vows, as her thoughts had been consumed by Ron, his words from the previous night, and his stare. Still, she could not imagine that she and Ron sounded more in love then Bill and Fleur. After all, even if she did love Ron, he had made it clear that he liked things how they used to be.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked as he walked Hermione toward the tent where the reception would take place.

"Fine. Why?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, his hand still wrapped around her back. "Dunno. You just don't seem okay…"

Hermione just shook her head, allowing Ron to leade her to the table that Harry and Ginny were already sitting at.

"I liked your wedding better…" Ginny told Ron and Hermione when they sat down.

"You just like Hermione better then Fleur." Ron told his little sister.

Ginny shrugged, not saying a word as she glanced over at Harry. "Let's dance…"

"We can't until they dance, Gin." Harry motioned to Bill and Fleur who were now making their way toward the dance floor.

"Don't we eat first?" Ron asked.

"Not every wedding revolves around food, Ronald." Hermione snapped at him, though she had no idea why. She was frustrated with his confusing behavior but that did not give her a reason to be so hostile with him.

Ron's mouth hung open a little at Hermione's tone, but he quickly closed it, saying nothing. Sometimes even he was smart enough to know why to leave Hermione alone. Instead, he just turned to watch Bill and Fleur begin their first dance as a married couple.

After Bill gave Fleur a few twirls, Ginny stood, turning to Harry. "Lets dance."

Harry nodded, allowing Ginny to lead him to the floor without another word. He knew it was the last time they would be able to dance together for a long time; possibly forever.

Ron and Hermione sat at the table in silence for a long moment, both watching the bride and groom dance as other couples continued to join the floor.

Finally, Ron worked up enough courage to turn to his wife of a week and a half. "Would you like to dance, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes twitched onto Ron and he felt the strong urge to crawl under the table at the glare she was giving him. However, he knew that was no way to try and resolve their issue.

"Look…is this about whatever happened last night? If I did something…I mean…I honestly don't understand…" Ron managed to get out.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron and studied him for a long moment. She could see the innocence in his hopeful glances at her and she realized he was telling the truth; he was absolutely confused and unaware of how what he had said to her the night before had effected her. She knew, if she was going to hold it over his head, he should at least know why she was upset.

Ron seemed to be able to sense what Hermione was thinking and wanted to assure her she was correct. "Honestly, Hermione…I haven't gotten a clue…"

Hermione sighed, giving a small smile to Ron. How could she possibly be mad at him when he seemed so lost? He reminded her of her neighbors puppy the way his eyes seemed to beg her to explain why he was in trouble with her.

"Ron…its just…" Hermione started to explain, but was cut off by a huge Patronus entering the tent.

Mr. Weasley stood immediately as the crowd fell silent. He recognized the Patronus; it belonged to Kingsley.

"The Ministry has officially fallen to the Dark Lord. They are coming!" Kingsley's voice bellowed under the tent.

Panic erupted immediately and people began disapparating immediately as Death Eaters began flying through the tent, dueling anyone who challenged them.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet, pulling her body close to his, shielding her for protection as his eyes scanned widely for Harry. He knew they needed to get out of there now.

A second later, Ginny came sprinting through the crowd, stunning a death eater who was about to attack Ron and Hermione from behind.

Ron glanced over his shoulder at the fallen enemy and turned gratefully back to his sister. "Thanks, Gin."

"Get Harry and go! Now!" Ginny pushed Ron and Hermione in the direction she had just come from and they collided with Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry called to her.

"Go!" Ginny screamed back, locking eyes with Hermione.

Hermione knew what Ginny was asking her without the words and so she grabbed Harry and Ron by their hands and quickly disapparated the three of them from under the tent.

A second later the three of them apparated in the middle of an alley in London.

Harry glanced around widely, still apparently looking for Ginny.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Hermione said, still holding Ron's arm as she led the boys out of the alleyway. With everything that had just suddenly happened, being angry with Ron seemed silly now. She knew she needed him more then ever.


	11. More Confusing Signs and an Elf

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 11**

Hermione led Ron and Harry to the only place in London she knew they would be absolutely safe; 12 Grimmauld Place. The entire walk there, Ron had not let go of Hermione's hand and it had not escaped Harry's attention that he appeared as the third wheel, which he found rather odd. Of all the things to be thinking about at a time like this, he was worried about being a third wheel to his best friends.

Once they reached Grimmauld Place, Harry took lead of the group, moving cautiously toward the front door, his wand out.

"I don't think anyone is in there but…in case…" Harry told Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nodded, pulling her own wand out as Ron did the same, still holding her hand fiercely as if to protect her.

Harry opened the door and a gust of cold air and the face of a ghastly ghost appeared.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped back and Ron stepped in front of her, shielding her from the ghost, however it soon disappeared.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Mad-Eye's doing, I suspect." Ron said, relaxing his grip on Hermione's hand a bit, though not letting go.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement as Hermione cast a spell to see if anyone else was in the home.

"We are alone." Hermione said, after a long moment.

"Lets find some blankets…get some sleep." Harry said simply.

"In these?" Ron motioned to the suit he was wearing from the wedding.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let go of Ron's hand, rummaging through the bag she had brought with her. After a moment she pulled out jeans and a sweater for Ron and Harry.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron's eyes grew wide as he glanced down at the clothing Hermione had just pulled out of her rather small bag.

"Undetectable extension charm." Hermione explained how she had fit so much in her bag. "I had the essentials packed for days…in case…"

"Bloody brilliant…" Ron grinned at his wife.

"Always a tone of surprise…" Hermione teased her husband.

Harry wanted to gag at his two friends, but decided it would be better just to get to sleep, and so he turned toward the stairs. "I'm going to stay in Sirius' room…"

"Alright, mate." Ron nodded as he watched Harry go up the stairs.

"We should sleep in the drawing room…I doubt any of the other rooms will be much use right now." Hermione told Ron.

"Right." Ron nodded and he and Hermione moved into the drawing room. Ron quickly grabbed some cushions off of the two couches in the room and made a bed on the floor while Hermione changed into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Well that looks comfy…" Hermione said as she came out of the bathroom.

Ron shrugged, blushing a bit. "Well…I tried…"

Hermione nodded, noticing Ron looked a little sad. She had a good idea of why. "Ron…I know you are worried about your family…"

"I'm sure everyone is fine." Ron said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Hermione. In truth, he was beyond worried about his family, but he did not want to burden Hermione or Harry with that right now with everything else going on.

"Ron…" Hermione could tell her was trying to hide his real feelings.

"Lets get some sleep…alright?" Ron stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the makeshift bed he had created.

"Are we…sleeping together?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Ron seemed confused by her question. "We are married, aren't we?"

"Yes…but…" Hermione was still trying to understand Ron's intensions. They had started the horcrux hunt; she was certain they wouldn't act like they were married anymore.

"So come to bed." Ron's eyes pleaded with Hermione. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to explain himself, he just knew he needed Hermione right now regardless of how it would effect them in the morning.

The look on Ron's face made Hermione's heart break. She could see the worry and sadness in them, and he looked like a lost little child. She quickly climbed into bed with him; wanting to do nothing more then comfort him.

Once Hermione was in bed, Ron pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head and holding her as if she were the last person on the earth. The two said nothing to each other, but Hermione waited until Ron fell asleep before snuggling up closer to him and drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next morning to streams of sunlight hitting her face and an empty spot on the makeshift bed in which she was sleeping. She sat up, noticing that Ron was nowhere to be found.<p>

Hermione sighed and climbed off the cushions, stretching out. Last night, while they cuddled and slept, she felt right but she had a feeling it wouldn't last wrong. Apparently, Ron had come to his senses and his way of showing they no longer had to act married was not waiting for her to wake up like he had for the week and a half prior.

As she thought, Hermione made her way into the kitchen where she heard some pots banging. She found Harry over the stove, cooking some eggs, but no sign of Ron.

"Morning…" Harry mumbled to Hermione.

"Morning…" Hermione glanced around.

"Breakfast?" Harry turned holding up the pan with eggs in it.

Hermione nodded, easing down into a chair. She could see that Harry had hardly slept the previous night, large black circles forming under his eyes as he continued to work in the kitchen.

Hermione glanced around, looking for Ron. She was certain he would be near the food since he had not been in bed. Finally, she gave up looking. "Where's Ron?"

Harry placed a plate of eggs down in front of Hermione before placing one down for himself and easing himself into his own chair. He carefully avoiding eye contact with Hermione. "He went into Diagon Alley…"

"What?" Hermione practically spit her eggs out.

Harry cringed under her yelp. He had expected that much. "He took my invisibility cloak…he just wanted to see if he could find Fred or George…or anyone who would know about his family."

"And you just let him walk out the door? Harry! It's dangerous out there! What if something happens?" Hermione was frantic. She would have been worried if any of them had been stupid enough to take off alone right now, but it did not help that she knew now she was completely in love with Ronald Weasley. It only made her worry more.

"Well nothing did…" Ron sighed as he entered the kitchen, tossing Harry's invisibility cloak onto an empty chair before slumping down into one across from Hermione, his head in his hands.

Silence filled the room. Hermione carefully watched Ron, afraid to ask if he was okay, afraid to set him off.

"So I take it…you didn't see your family?" Harry asked carefully after a long moment.

Ron shook his head and glanced up at Harry and Hermione. "No. The store was ruined…guess death eaters ripped it apart last night."

"Ron, I'm sorry…" Hermione said as she instinctively reached across the table, taking his hand in her own.

Harry watched the exchange with a cocked eyebrow as Ron stared down at their entangled hands for a long moment. Hermione's touch was so warm and soft, it almost made him forget his own self-loathing.

After a moment, Ron pulled his hand away from Hermione and stood. "I'm sure they are fine…I went to the Burrow too…"

"And?" Harry was suddenly interested, his thoughts clearly on Ginny.

"They weren't there." Ron shrugged. "Guess they went into hiding…"

Harry nodded and Hermione watched as Ron glanced at her for one long moment, his eyes bearing into hers before he glanced down at his feet with a sigh and turned to walk back into the drawing room.

Hermione watched, her eyes sad as Ron's back disappeared around a turn. She sighed, her own shoulders slumping over.

Harry swallowed hard, his eyes on Hermione. He was not sure how to act around Hermione and Ron anymore when they were together. It was apparent, regardless of what Ron said about keeping his feeling in check, that there was an array of sparks between Hermione and Ron that was almost uncomfortable to watch.

"Hermione…maybe you should…you know…talk to him?" Harry suggested after a long moment. It was now starting to dawn on him that things could either be really awkward between everyone or Ron and Hermione could stop trying to repress their feelings and get it all out in the open so that they could all move on with things.

"You think that's a good idea?" Hermione asked, almost hopeful.

"Uh…sure…yeah, absolutely. I'm gonna…" Harry just pointed to the stairs and then walked out, wanting to let Hermione know she and Ron would have all the privacy the downstairs could offer.

Hermione nodded and stood, straightening out her shirt and taking a deep breath. She didn't care if Ron loved her or only wanted to be her friend. She knew how she felt about him and she would be there for him.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way into the drawing room, where Ron stood by the window, glancing outside at a few passing muggles. He turned only when he heard Hermione's footsteps.<p>

"Does Harry need something?" Ron asked.

"No…uh…I was just coming to see how you were…" Hermione stammered a bit and moved closer to Ron.

Ron nodded and forced a smile. "Well…I'm alright…don't worry about me…"

"Ron…you know you can talk to me…" Hermione said. She knew she might have been pushing things a bit but she didn't care. She was worried about him.

"There's nothing to talk about. The Burrow was empty and so was the joke shop…" Ron shrugged.

"Yes but…" Hermione started, gently putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"They are fine. My family just probably went into hiding…I mean that was part of the plan from the beginning…" Ron reminded her.

Hermione sighed, clearly Ron did not want to talk about things right now. "Well…if you do want to talk…I am here to listen."

Ron turned to face Hermione, giving her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Sure…" Hermione nodded, and then was completely surprised when the next thing she knew, Ron was hugging her.

"Thanks for staying with me last night too…I know you were still upset with me from the day before…" Ron told her as he released her from his hug, though still kept his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. She had practically forgot about being mad at Ron at the wedding. "Ron…about that…"

"Look, whatever I did. I am sorry. Just tell me so I can fix it…" Ron cut her off.

"Ron it's really nothing. I was just upset because—" Hermione went to explain how what he said about being _normal _had effected her but she was cut off by Harry running into the room.

"I figured it out!" Harry was practically tripping over his own feet.

Hermione rolled her eyes mostly to herself, wondering if she and Ron would ever get the chance to talk things over.

"Figured what out?" Ron asked, letting go of Hermione's shoulders and moving toward Harry.

"R.B.!" Harry grinned.

"What?" Hermione stepped forward, not completely interested and shocked, nearly forgetting her entire annoyance with Harry's interruption.

"Regulus Black. It's got to be...I saw his name on a door upstairs." Harry explained.

"Sirius' brother?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded eagerly. "The lockets gotta be his…"

"Harry, you're brilliant! Show me!" Hermione gave Harry a huge hug and kiss on the cheek before sprinting up the stairs. She needed to see the name for herself.

Harry, still grinning, sprinted up the stairs after Hermione, leaving Ron standing in the drawing room, completely alone and looking rather annoyed by the hug and kiss Harry had received from Hermione.

* * *

><p>By the time Harry got to the top of the stairs, Hermione was already eagerly moving from room to room, looking at the names on the door. He moved to meet her as she turned, smiling at him, in front of Regulus' door.<p>

"You really think it was his locket?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Initials make sense…pureblood family…it's a good chance." Harry explained.

"This is amazing, Harry. Do you think the real locket could be here then?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

Harry shrugged, but couldn't hide his excitement. "Kind of hoping so…"

Hermione nodded, still smiling at the door when suddenly the loud sound of pots and pans banging and chairs moving and Ron yelling came up the stairs.

"What the…" Harry started, but Hermione was already sprinting down the stairs.

Harry and Hermione made it into the kitchen to find Ron holding Kretcher down against the table by the elf's shoulders.

"Filthy blood-traitor Weasley…" Kreacher wheezed against Ron's grasp.

"Looks like someone's been watching us." Ron said, not letting go of Kreacher.

"Ron…" Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him. She might have disliked Kreacher but she did not want to watch Ron harm the creature.

Ron loosened his grip a bit.

"You filthy _mudblood_!" Kreacher spat at Hermione.

In response, Ron tightened his hold and even moved it closer to Kreacher's throat, threatening to choke him. "That's my wife you are talkin' about!"

"Ron! Please! He doesn't know any better…" Hermione begged again, although she couldn't help but blush at how quickly Ron had come to her aid.

Ron sighed and let go of Kreacher, who stood on the table and bowed rudely at Harry. "Master Potter…"

In response, Harry held up the fake locket. "Kreacher, have you seen this before?"

"Harry are you mental?" Ron didn't understand why Harry would be asking the elf such a question.

"Its Master Regulus' locket…" Kreacher nodded.

"Oh…well then…keep going, Harry…" Ron nodded; obviously Kreacher knew something.

"Yes but there was another one…" Harry jerked the locket in his hand.

"Have you seen it?" Hermione chimed in.

"Dare to speak to me…filthy…" Kreacher started, glaring at Hermione.

"Call her it again and I will kill you myself." Ron stepped up.

"You reek of her mudblood foulness….you blood-traitor…" Kreacher snapped at Ron.

Ron moved forward before he could stop himself, about to hand it to Kreacher, but Hermione quickly pulled him back.

"Ron…he's not worth it…" Hermione whispered soothingly, feeling Ron relax.

"Answer her, Kreacher…and if you use foul language against either of them again you will be sorry…" Harry threatened calmly for Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry, Master Potter…" Kreacher bowed his head.

"Where is the other locket?" Harry demanded.

"Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy it before he died…" Kreacher said.

"And did you?" Ron asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kreacher tried…Kreacher could not…such dark magic…" Kreacher said.

"Where is the locket now, then?" Harry asked.

"Stolen." Kreacher said.

"Stolen?" Hermione's voice showed her alarm.

Kreacher was clearly biting his tongue to say something else to Hermione.

"Do you know who stole it, Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher could find him…" Kreacher said.

"Fine. Go." Harry ordered the elf.

Kreacher nodded and disapparated from the kitchen.

"What a foul little git…" Ron commented.

Harry just nodded. "I'll be upstairs…let me know when he comes back."

"Sure." Ron nodded as he and Hermione watched Harry move up the stairs.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly to Ron once she knew they were alone.

Ron looked down at her. "For what?"

"For defending me against Kreacher. It doesn't bother me what he says. He doesn't know any better but…still…thank you." Hermione said and she meant it.

"Of course." Ron took Hermione's hand in his own and kissed it, his ears turning a bright shade of red as he lifted his head up from Hermione's hand. "You are my wife…"

Hermione blushed at Ron's words, though she would not lie, they completely confused her. She had no idea where their relationship stood in Ron's eyes, but it was certainly not back to normal like Ron claimed it would be. If anything, they were acting exactly how they had acted the week at the Burrow when they had to actually act like a married couple; the only difference was that they hadn't had sex in two days.


	12. I'm Coming

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 12**

With Kreacher out looking for the thief all day and Harry spending the afternoon upstairs, Hermione decided to kill some time and cook dinner. She busied herself around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place while Ron sat at the kitchen table, shuffling his chocolate frog cards that he had left at Grimmauld Place the summer the Order had stayed there.

"What are you cooking?" Ron asked, casually.

"Just some soup." Hermione said simply.

Ron nodded, watching Hermione work with her back to him. He knew it was wrong, especially given everything going on around them right now, but he could not take his eyes off of her. The way her jeans hung tightly to her butt made him lick his lips. He missed having Hermione close to him. He knew he did not want to be her friend; he wanted Hermione as his wife. He wanted to be able to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her and grind himself gently against her body while kissing the spot under her ear that made her sigh and close her eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice caused Ron to snap out of his thoughts.

Ron felt his ears go red, realizing Hermione was staring at him staring at her butt. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, glancing down at her pants to see if something were on them.

"Yeah. Fine." Ron's ears turned even redder. "Just thinking…"

"Really? About what?" Hermione hoped that Ron was going to open up to her about how he felt about his family and everything.

"This kitchen…" Ron said, realizing he was now thinking about the kitchen, or any kitchen, more specifically, the way Hermione looked in a kitchen. He could imagine her, in a few years, cooking them dinner in a kitchen they shared.

"Oh…" Hermione tried to hide her disappointment though she was a little curious about what in the kitchen fascinated Ron so much. "What about the kitchen?"

Ron avoided eye contact with her, focusing back on his chocolate cards. "Just how…I'd want one like this in the future…you know…to cook in…"

Hermione noticed the color of Ron's ears and realized this thought was embarrassing to him. She couldn't help but wonder if his thoughts about a future kitchen involved her. In all honesty, the idea was actually rather appealing.

As quickly as the thought crossed her mind, however, Hermione shook it away. Ron had said he wanted to be normal; her friend. That would not involve them sharing a kitchen in the future.

Before Ron or Hermione could say another word about the kitchen, Dobby and Kreacher came stumbling into the kitchen, each clutching one of the legs of Mundungus Fletcher.

"Dobby?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Dung?" Ron called the man by the name that Fred and George had given him over a year ago.

"Get these foul things…" Mundungus tried to get Dobby and Kreacher off of him.

"That's enough!" Harry bellowed from the stairs as he moved into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby was giddy.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, pushing Mundungus slightly into the kitchen.

"Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley which Dobby thought was curious…" Dobby said as he climbed up on the kitchen table.

"Kreacher brought back the thief Master Potter requested!" Kreacher yelled over Dobby.

"Thief?" Mundungus seemed outraged.

"Oh please…you're the biggest thief I've ever met, Mundungus…" Ron rolled his eyes, walking toward Mundungus and forcing the little man into the corner of the kitchen.

"I…I am not…" Mundungus looked shocked at the accusation and then turned to smile at Hermione. "Congrats on the marriage by the way…got the invitation…"

"Like hell you did…" Ron snapped, disgusted at the idea of Mundungus at this and Hermione's wedding.

"It's fine, Ron." Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and moved around her husband, getting in Mundungus' face. "For the record your invitation must have been a mistake because you would never be invited to any wedding of ours because we do not associate with cowards who let brilliant men like Mad-Eye get murdered…"

Mundungus could see the angry glares coming from Ron, Harry, and Hermione and he shrank into a chair. "Voldemort showed up…I panicked…I thought Mad-Eye would be be okay…"

"You're a coward and a thief…" Ron glared.

"Where's the locket you took from this place when you turned it over?" Harry added.

"Turned it over?" Mundungus again looked shocked at the accusation.

"Shut up and answer." Ron moved forward over Harry's shoulder, acting like the muscle in a mobster movie with Harry being the boss.

"Alright…alright…I took it…but I don't have it anymore…" Mundungus said quickly.

"What did you do with it?" Hermione asked, surprising both Ron and Harry by her sternness.

"I…I sold it…some little chubby woman…looked like a dwarf…" Mundungus said.

"You mean a girl version of you…" Ron chuckled under his breath causing Harry to smile and Hermione pass him a scolding glance.

"Do you know her name?" Hermione asked.

"No…I…" Mundungus suddenly stood up, moving toward the copy of the Daily Prophet and pointing. "That's her!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all crowded over the paper to see Dolores Umbridge grinning at them.

"She has the locket?" Hermione pointed to Umbridge, her face turning red in anger. She detested Umbridge with every bone in her body.

"Yeah. She gave me a decent price for it too…really wanted it…" Mundungus said.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Mundungus, helping him to the door. "Get lost…and keep your mouth shut about any of this."

Mundungus nodded, clearly a little afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

Once Mungunus was out of the house, Harry returned to the kitchen.

"Well, this is brilliant. Umbridge has the locket!" Ron slammed his fist on the table causing Hermione to jump a bit.

"Well, we are just gonna have to get it back." Harry said, determination in his voice.

Hermione and Ron shared a worried glance.

"Yes…but how, Harry? She is in the Ministry…" Hermione said carefully.

"So that's where we will have to go." Harry said simply. "Hermione…you need to make some polyjuice potion. We can use it to break into the Ministry…"

"Break in? Are you mental? They will catch us and we have no idea where we are going in there!" Ron said.

"We need to get that locket back." Harry said.

"Polyjuice potion will only last for an hour, Harry. Even a good batch…" Hermione warned.

"So we will have to make it count. With three of us in there…" Harry started.

"Two of us." Ron corrected him.

Harry made a funny face at Ron. "Are you not going to come?"

"I'm coming. Hermione's not." Ron said, as if it were his decision.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was shocked at Ron's words.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew a row was coming on between the two of them and this was not the time for it.

"I just meant…I mean you can't go, Hermione. It's not safe! What if something happened?" Ron reasoned.

"I am in this just as much as you two are. Besides, you need me. I am not going to make the potion and then just sit aside and let you two take the risks. You wouldn't make it without my help." Hermione told them.

Ron opened his mouth to rebuttal but then closed it, knowing Hermione had a point. He turned to Harry to help him with his argument.

Harry shook his head. He knew better then to get involved.

Ron let out a groan at his friend for the lack of help before turning back to Hermione. "If you get caught…your done…you're muggle-born…"

"And you're a pure-blood whose family completely went against Voldemort and are considered…blood-traitors. You are in just as much danger…" Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah…but…" Ron knew Hermione was right, but it didn't mater. The thought of her putting herself in that kind of danger intentionally was too much for him to handle, especially now that they were married.

"Ron, I am going. It is as simple as that." Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest in her closing argument.

Ron felt his ears burn red in frustration. He just wanted to keep her safe, why didn't she see that? "No. You're not going. It's as simple as that."

"What give you the right—" Hermione started.

"I'm your husband, that's why!" Ron growled before he even realized what he was saying.

Hermione's big brown eyes grew round in anger and her whole body seemed to shake in anger before she composed herself, stuck her nose in the air and pushed past Ron, right out of the room.

"Brilliant…" Harry muttered once they heard a door upstairs slam.

Ron sighed, running a hand through his red locks. "I didn't mean that…I don't think that way…being married gives me no right to boss her around…I know that…I just don't to see her hurt…"

Harry shrugged. "You don't need to explain it to me, you need to explain it to Hermione and honestly you need to do it soon, because she is right…we need her."

Ron nodded. He knew that much; no matter how much he did not want to see Hermione in danger, Ron knew that she was a vital part of the team, and they would near her if they had any chance of getting in the Ministry and getting the locket.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Mundungus had left and Hermione had said nothing to Ron or Harry. In fact, she had marched into the drawing room after the discussion and fight about going into the Ministry, and had not come down since. Not even for dinner.<p>

Ron had been afraid to go into the drawing room and had avoided it for hours but it had grown light and he was tired. He knew he would have to face Hermione's wrath sooner or later. He just hoped now, that if Hermione was tired, she would not be so angry.

With a deep breath, Ron moved into the drawing room to find Hermione laying on the bed he had made them out of cushions, the book Dumbledore had left her in her hands. She did not look up when Ron came in.

Ron cleared his throat and moved toward the small pile of his clothing that Hermione had packed him. He slipped out of his shirt and threw on a t-shirt before stripping down to his boxers.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow over her book, watching Ron undress. She was still livid with him from earlier. He had no right to ever boss her around.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked Ron as he got ready to climb into bed.

"Uh…going to sleep?" Ron said, his voice an octane higher then he had wished.

"Well, the floor over there looks awfully comfy for you, doesn't it?" Hermione motioned to where Ron was standing, on a cold hardwood floor.

Ron sighed. "Hermione…about earlier…"

"Save it, Ron. I don't want to hear anything about why you get to be a chauvinistic pig…" Hermione returned her gaze to her book, her lips pursed together.

"Hermione…I know what I said was…just completely pigheaded…you just have to get where I am coming from…" Ron started despite Hermione's warning.

"Where you are coming from?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief, snapping her book shut and climbing to her feet instantly. "Ron, you need to remember that I am a vital part of this team and—"

"The most vital! Blimey, Hermione, you are the brains here…" Ron interjected.

"Well then, if I am so vital, where do you get off telling I'm not coming?" Hermione folded her arms over her chest and waited for Ron's response.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to your, Hermione!" Ron found himself yelling before he could control it.

Hermione took a deep breath, not sure how to feel about his worry for her. On one hand, it was adorable and made her feel like he really cared, but on the other it annoyed her. She was a girl, not cripple. If anything, given her brains and ability to use them, she was least likely to have something happen to her while at the ministry. "Ron, nothing is going to happen…"

"You don't know that. And it could happen. And what if it did?" Ron asked a little more relaxed.

"Then we handle it. We are not all just going to be running around the Ministry. If something happens to one of us…chances are we are all going to be there…" Hermione reasoned.

"Hermione, I just possibly saw my family for the last time of my life…I can't bare the thought of losing you right now too…" Ron admitted, his ears red with embarrassment but his cheeks flushed with a mix of angry, worry, and honesty as he lowered his head into his hands. If anything happened to Hermione, he was certain he could not live with it.

Hermione was shocked by Ron's honesty, unsure of how to take it exactly. Clearly, the thought of losing her was something he was worried about and in a way, Hermione felt good about that. It meant Ron really did feel something for her. "Ron…nothing—"

Ron quickly whipped his head up, surprising Hermione as she saw his eyes brimming with tears. "Hermione, I need you now more then I've ever…my family is gone…you and Harry are all I have right now…"

Hermione rushed forward, despite her angry for Ron, the image of him crying was too much for to handle. She quickly pulled Ron in for a hug and he collapsed onto the couch behind him, crying onto Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron…your family is fine…they will be fine…" Hermione whispered into Ron's ear as she stroked his red locks.

"Hermione…we don't know…" Ron whispered between sobs, the thought of losing his family far too much.

"Your family was prepared for this, Ron…just like we are going to be prepared when we go into the Ministry, right?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded against Hermione's shoulder.

"But we are going together, Ron. We have to…we are a team. You and I especially are…right? You said it last night…we are married…that makes us a team…" Hermione told him, hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him. They were a team in her eyes, and she was not about to leave his side, especially not to watch him and Harry run around the Ministry.

"Hermione…" Ron seemed to grunt into her hair, pulling away slightly so his now red eyes could meet her brown ones.

"I am coming with you, Ron. I'm not leaving you…" Hermione told Ron.

Ron closed his eyes and gave a small nod, caving instantly. "I'm sorry I tried to stop you…"

Hermione gave a smile to Ron, her heart breaking as she watched Ron. He seemed like a small, wounded child rather then the man he had become. "Don't be sorry for being worried about me…"

"How did I get so lucky to get you?" Ron whispered, slowly opening his eyes and focusing on Hermione's lips.

Hermione felt her breath hitch as she watched Ron staring longinly at her mouth. "The…the Ministry helped you there…"

"Mmmm…" Ron nodded, surprising Hermione as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

Hermione felt all of her thoughts jumble up instantly as her body reacted to Ron's kiss. She had not realized how much she had missed this with him, though it had only been a few days since they had seriously been together, it seemed so long ago. Before she knew what she was doing, she was threading her fingers through Ron's hair and responding vigeriously to his kiss.

Ron groaned at Hermione's response and quickly lifted her up off the couch they were on and moved her to the bed of cushions he had made her, placing her on her back as he climbed ontop of her.

"Hermione…are you sure you want to…" Ron knew they didn't need to have sex anymore, no one from the Ministry was checking. If they did this now it was because they wanted to.

Hermione nodded, her eyes wide as she realized what was about to happen. She barely heard her own voice as she spoke. "Ye…yes…"

Ron nodded and kissed her on the lips again before tracing his hand down to the top of her pajama bottoms.


	13. Ministry Disaster

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 13**

The sun came through the window in the drawing room early and woke Ron immediately. He grunted, feeling something heavy on his chest and glanced down to see a naked Hermione on top of him, covered by a thin blanket.

Immediately, Ron was wide-awake, his thought racing back over the events of the night before. It had been amazing, probably one of the best nights they had ever had together, and yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had been in tears last night; Hermione had probably only slept with him because she had felt bad.

Even if that wasn't the case, Ron knew that sleeping with Hermione would not help anything. It certainly wasn't normal, and was not making him wanted to be with her any less. If anything, it only confirmed in his head that he wanted her in every way possible, something he simple could not have with a war looming over their heads. They all needed to be focused. He was certain Hermione felt that way. In fact, he had a feeling when Hermione woke up she would be mad at him.

Ron let out a deep sigh, worried about what was to come, except the rise of his chest caused Hermione to stir in her sleep.

_Shit._ Ron thought to himself. He was not ready to deal with an angry Hermione yet. He had not even sorted out everything in his own head. Last night had not been planned, it had happened in a mix of worry and tears and if he knew Hermione half as well as he thought he did, he knew she did not like unplanned things.

"Hmm…" Hermione's voice was dreamy.

Ron could tell she was in a far different state then she had been hours earlier, panting his name into his ear. He wondered how her voice would change when she realized they were both naked, when she recalled their actions the night before. He assumed it would be close to the high screech she used to use when scolding him for not doing his homework back in Hogwarts.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice was still soft as she lifted her head off his chest, her brown eyes locking with his blue ones.

Instantly, Ron's eyes grew big, trying to soak in the last beautiful moments of Hermione before she lost it on him for his actions.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned, her voice slightly alarmed now by the expression on his face. Had she done something wrong the night before? As far as she could recall it was absolutely perfect, better then it had ever been yet, but maybe she was wrong. The look on his face said something else.

"Hermione, I am sorry." Ron decided to defuse the problem before it started, not truly having a clue what Hermione was thinking but assuming the worst. He quickly sat up, practically knocking her naked frame off of his.

"Sorry?" Hermione was confused now, pulling the sheets up close to her to cover her exposed breasts as she watched Ron launch up off their makeshift bed and throw his boxers on before reaching for his shirt.

"I…I shouldn't have done that…" Ron motioned to the bed, his ears turning red.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was somewhere between hurt and livid. Until a few moments about, last night had been one of the most perfect moments in her entire life. Despite everything going on around them, last night had felt perfect to her. Now, she felt horrible, disposable.

"I mean…what we did…it wasn't us. You know…us…normal, I mean…and well…I am just sorry…it was a mistake…" Ron rambled, avoiding eye contact with her. He did not want her to be mad with him. Last night had been more then he could have ever asked for, but he could only assume she did it because she felt sorry he was so upset. He felt like he had taken advantage of Hermione's carrying nature and he was ashamed. Before his ears could grow any redder, Ron shuffled into the bathroom.

Hermione watched as Ron closed the bathroom door, leaving her alone and naked on the drawing room floor. She wanted to scream, to get up and pound on the door and demand that he explain what he was rambling about. How could he sleep with her one minute and be as tender as he had been with her last night only to wake up in the morning and say it was a mistake? That was the last thing she would have considered it, but clearly to Ronald Weasley, that was all she was. _A mistake._

Before Hermione could muster up anymore anger, she realized a few tears had escaped her brown eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her bare arm. She would not let Ron see her crying; it would only add injury to insult.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later, Hermione had gathered herself enough to move from the drawing room into the kitchen of Grimmuald Place where she found Ron and Harry both shoving a few stale biscuits in their mouths before each whipping their faces of the crumbs as she entered.<p>

Hermione noted that Ron avoided eye contact with her when she entered, which only made her feel worse. She was saddened by his action and yet also infuriated with it. How could he be so juvenile after everything that had gone on the night before between the two of them, let alone the past two weeks?

"Ron said you're going now?" Harry broke the silence of the room, clearly too wrapped up with the plan to break in the ministry to noticed the awkward way Ron was shifting his weight between his feet or the way Hermione's lips were pursed in anger.

Hermione shifted her gaze from Ron to Harry and gave a small nod. "Yes, I am going."

"Great…" Harry pulled Hermione's bag close to him and grabbed a bottle of Polyjuice Potion out of it. "Hope you don't mind? I found this in your bag this morning…"

"No." Hermione snapped out of her angry mood. "No, that's what its in there for."

"Good, because we need it." Harry said.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Ron asked, looking directly at Harry.

"We find some people who work at the Ministry and get some hair and turn into them." Harry said, as if it were simple.

"Brilliant…" Ron mumbled.

"It will be fine." Hermione snapped, looking for any excuse to start a row with Ron at this point. She was so hurt.

Ron immediately shut his mouth and dropped his gaze to his shoes.

"Alright...let's get on with it then…" Harry passed a worried glance between Hermione and Ron, noticing for the first time that something was off between the two of them yet neither wanted him to know as Ron had not even mentioned it in all the time they had been in the kitchen before Hermione arrived. Harry just hoped, whatever was going on between them, did not affect the mission at hand.

* * *

><p>It had taken them approximately twenty minutes, but Ron, Hermione, and Harry now stood in the back of an abandoned building, glancing down at Reginald Cattermole, Mafalda Hopkirk, and Albert Runcorn, the three ministry workers they would turn into with the help of the polyjuice potion Hermione had brewed.<p>

"Right so…we are going to take this and then…just do what everyone else does. With some luck…we will get inside…and then…" Hermione breathed heavily, trying to give rational instructions as she handed out the polyjuice potion.

"Then things will get really tricky…" Harry finished Hermione's sentence.

"Right." Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile, clearly trying to hide her worry.

"We will be fine." Ron said, his voice sure as held up his polyjuice potion. "Bottoms up?"

Harry and Hermione watched Ron swallow down his polyjuice potion and then both did the same thing. Minutes later, the three of them, in their disguises now, made their way into one of the Ministry's elevators, and lucky for them, they were the only three inside of it.

Ron watched as Hermione nervously flipped her hair and stared straight ahead and he could tell something, besides the fact that they were breaking into the Ministry, was bothering her.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" Ron whispered into her ear.

Hermione snapped her head around at him, glaring. "What's wrong?"

Harry cleared his throat, reminding his friends that he was still there.

Hermione lowered her voice, still glaring at Ron. "Its nice to know you could use me last night and then decide it was a bad idea this morning…"

Ron was dumbstruck from a moment and his face showed it. He expected Hermione to be mad at sleeping with him period, but he did not think she would accuse him of using her. Suddenly, Ron felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Clearly he had made a mistake in thinking that the night before would only anger Hermione. Obviously, it was his behavior that morning that had bothered her.

Ron went to say something, but was cut off as the elevator opened and Yaxley stepped in.

Instantly, Ron straightened up, leaning away from Hermione who was in front of him.

"Cattermole, it's raining in my office again…" Yaxley shot a look at Ron.

Ron cleared his throat, realizing he was being spoken to. "Oh? Yeah?"

"Yes…I suggest you get on that…considering I am going down to interrogate your wife about being a filthy mudblood in a few moments…" Yaxley told him.

Ron felt his ears go red in anger and for a moment he forgot he had drank the polyjuice potion and that Yaxley was not talking about Hermione but in fact Reginald Cattermole's wife. "My life is not filthy anything…"

Yaxley glared at Ron. "Excuse me?"

"He's just being stupid. Ignore him." Harry spoke up, shooting a look at Ron.

Ron realized he was probably acting out of character and quickly lowered his head as the elevator stopped.

"Fix the rain…" Yaxley told Ron sternly as he stepped aside, motioning for Ron to get off.

Ron took a deep breath and shuffled out of the elevator, glancing back quickly to see the mixture of hurt and worry in Hermione's eyes. He knew if they made it out of the Ministry alive, he would need to explain everything to her.

Hermione watched Ron walk away and couldn't help but be nervous that it was the last possible time they would see each other, and he had walked away thinking she was mad at him. In truth, if they made it safely out of the Ministry, she would be a little annoyed with him, but if something happened, she would never forgive herself.

However, she had very little time to think about it as the elevator door opened again and Dolores Umbridge stepped in, clearly startling both Harry and Hermione.

"Ah! Mafalda! There you are!" Umbridge smiled.

Hermione went to say something, but her eyes immediately dropped to the locket around Umbridge's neck. It was the horcrux they were looking for.

"Albert, shouldn't you be getting off here?" Umbridge glanced at Harry.

"Uh…right…" Harry shuffled out of the elevator, unable to keep his eyes off the horcrux as he gave Hermione a small nod.

Hermione nodded back, taking a deep breath as the elevator door closed and she descended to further down with one of the only women in the world that she absolutely despised with every cell in her body; Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

><p>Ron stood in Yaxley's office like he had for the last half hour, the rain still pouring out of the ceiling in buckets. It was useless; he had no idea how to turn the rain off even if he wanted to, and at any rate, he felt he was wasting time. His only thoughts were on Hermione. He hoped, wherever she was in the Ministry, she was safe.<p>

Ron sighed, shaking his head and moving out of the office. He was soaked, but he didn't care. He hoped that the real Reginald would be able to fix the rainstorm in Yaxley's office.

As Ron moved out of the office, he bumped directly into a large man with dark hair and a leather jacket on. "Sorry…"

"Ron! Its me!" The man said in Harry's voice.

"Harry? Bloody hell…I forgot what you looked like…" Ron sighed and then glanced around. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went downstairs what Umbridge…we saw the locket." Harry said.

"Umbridge?" Ron swallowed hard. He did not like the sound of Hermione being alone with that awful woman.

Harry nodded. "We should get down there."

"Yeah…right…" Ron nodded and allowed Harry lead him down to the chamber that contained Dolores Umbridge, and disguised Hermione, and who Ron guessed to be Marry Cattermole, the wife of the man he was impersonating.

"Ah…thank you for bringing Reginald down, Albert." Umbridge grinned at Harry.

Harry nodded and pushed Ron further into the room.

The second Ron got into the chamber, his eyes locked with Hermione's and he couldn't help but feel a little relieved to see her sitting there, perfectly fine. His eyes then moved to Umbridge's neck, where the horcrux sat. The image of the locket made him shiver.

"Now…Mrs. Cattermole…please tell me where you stole this wand…" Umbridge continued on with the questioning she had been doing before Ron and Harry had arrived.

"I didn't steal it…" Mary Cattermole started, turning to Ron. "Tell them, Reg…"

Ron said nothing, unsure of what he could really say.

"Nonsense…you are a filthy mudblood…creating children in a world you do not belong on…disgusting…" Umbridge spat.

Hermione's eyes moved definitely toward Umbridge, though Umbridge could not see her. Hermione despised Umbridge even more in that moment. Who was that hag of a woman to say that Hermione, or any muggle-borns blood was not good enough to mix with a wizard's? Hermione's thoughts immediately moved to Ron, if she ever had children with him, they would be smart and kind and caring and that, to Hermione, was more important that any magic.

Suddenly, Hermione realized she was thinking about a future with Ron and was quickly embarrassed. It was evident he did not want any of that with her from his behavior that morning. He was just a teenage boy with raging hormones. He was obviously not thinking about a future or children, which Hermione couldn't help but feel a little hurt by. She knew it was silly of her to ask him to think of those things, but from the second she had started sleeping with him and the possibility of becoming pregnant was there, she couldn't help but think about those things.

"Answer me!" Umbridge's squeaky voice broke Hermione's train of thought.

"Answer her…" Ron said calmly to Mary Cattermole.

"That's good, Reginald…get her to at least explain where she stole this from, as we all know non-witches cannot possess a wand and she is clearly not a witch…" Umbridge said, her voice an octane too high as always.

Harry watched closely as Umbridge kept her eyes on Mary. Harry was trying to fight the overwhelming urge to hit Umbridge with a curse in that moment. He slowly slide his wand out of his back pocket.

Umbridge noticed Harry's action. "Albert…what are you doing?"

"You're a liar, Umbridge…and one must not tell lies…" Harry growled as his face slowly transformed from Albert's to his own.

"Potter?" Umbridge called out.

In that moment, everything seemed to happen in a blur. Harry hit Umbridge with a spell while Hermione grabbed the locket from her neck and tossed it to Harry just as Ron moved to pull her over the edge of the raised bleachers she was in. Within seconds, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, all changed back to their normal selves, were running through the ministry, locket in hand.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron called out, locking hands firmly with Hermione and pulling her through the Ministry.

Harry nodded, slowly his run down to a swift walk as they made their way out of the chamber. He did not want to draw more attention to them, but it was no use. Almost instantly, someone recognized him, and within a second, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were running again, this time Yaxley hot on their heels.

"Move it!" Ron called out, pushing Hermione forward so that she was between Harry and himself. He wanted her to be as safe as possible.

"Come on!" Harry said, hitting a stack of papers to make them fly around the floor as he led the group toward the chimney's they could use to floo out of the Ministry.

Ron and Hermione sprinted after Harry, but Yaxley was hot on their tales and as they moved to the elevator, he caught up to them.

"Filthy mudblood!" Yaxley yelled out, grabbing at Hermione as Harry flooed out.

Hermione screamed, and Ron did the only thing he could think of, he swung at Yaxley, hitting him square in the jaw just as Hermione grabbed his shoulder and disapparated them.

A minute later, Harry landed on the cold forest floor, trying to regain his composure as he sat up, hearing the sound of whimpers of pain. He glanced over to see Hermione hunched over Ron who was making the whimpering noises, worry all over her face.

"Hermione? What happened?" Harry asked, getting to his feet as he watched Hermione stroke Ron's hair.

"Harry, I need my bag!" Hermione's voice was shaky, her eyes never leaving Ron.

Harry moved to pick up her small purse and then walk over to Ron and Hermione. He instantly stopped in his tracks when he saw Ron's arm, bloody and torn up. No wonder Ron was on the verge of tears. Harry had never seen such an awful injury in his life.

"Hermione…his arm…" Harry seemed to almost whisper.

"I know! I know!" Hermione grabbed the bag from Harry quickly, her hands shaky as her eyes were slowly filling with tears as she pushed Ron's hair out of his eyes. "Ron…shh…I'm going to fix this…"

Ron said nothing but only responded with a small groan of pain.

"What happened?" Harry asked, unable to watch Ron wither in pain.

"Yaxley grabbed me…I couldn't take us back to Grimmauld Place…Ron got splinched because of me…" Hermione's voice was on the verge of desperation. She couldn't bear to see Ron in such pain, and any thought of being mad at him escaped her brain in that moment. She just wanted to know he would be okay.


	14. Settling Into Camp

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 14**

Hermione was on her knees hovering over Ron's groaning body as she pulled out the small vial of Essence of Dittany from her bag and handing it to Harry who was standing over the pair.

"Unstopper it." Hermione ordered as she began to rip Ron's shirt off completely, exposing his wounded arm. Harry instantly noticed her hands were shaking as she did so.

"Here…" Harry handed Hermione back the vial as Ron groaned in pain.

Hermione nodded, her fingers shaking around the bottle. "Ron…I need to pour this is…hold tight. It will sting…"

Ron gave a small groan in response.

Hermione took a deep breath and with a shaking hand squeezed two drips out onto Ron's wounded flesh.

"Argh!" Ron called out, his body shaking in pain.

"Sh…sh…sorry!" Hermione tried to sooth him. "One more…one more…hold on!"

Ron groaned again and then lapsed into silence as Hermione placed one more drop on his arm.

"Is he…" Harry swallowed hard, watching the skin on Ron's arm repair and begin to look like an old wound.

"He's fine…or he will be." Hermione said, her voice as shaky as her hands. "He lost a lot of blood…"

"Maybe we should take him back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes letting a few tears slip as her bloody hand gently stroked Ron's forearm. "We can't…"

"Why?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yaxley had hold of me…he saw us going there…that's why I brought us here…" Hermione said simply.

"Yeah but he can't get in there…" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head again. "Since Dumbledore died, we are Secret Keepers now. I let him in…"

Harry took Hermione's words in slowly and fell silent. He knew she was right.

"Set the tent up, Harry? We need to get Ron in somewhere warm." Hermione said, her eyes never leaving Ron's as her hand moved to stroke his face. She hated to see him so vulnerable, and the thought of how close she had come to losing him terrified her. It didn't matter if he didn't want her the way she wanted him anymore, all that mattered was that she would have him in her life someway. She was upset that she felt used by him earlier that morning, but some little part of her was happy she had gotten the chance to have him like that, at least one more time.

"Tent?" Harry's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"In my bag…" Hermione motioned to the small bag that sat next to her foot, though she continued to look at Ron who was clearly teetering on the edge of consciousness.

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he picked up Hermione's handbag. Hermione would be the person to pack a tent in her purse. She was never ill prepared for anything, and he was glad she had seen the potential of something similar happening. At least they wouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the cold woods.

* * *

><p>The tent had been set up by Harry shortly after their arrival in the woods and Hermione, with Harry's help, had managed to get Ron into one of the cots, though he was still fast asleep, mostly due to the loss of blood. They then said the incantations to make their campsite invisible to anyone walking by.<p>

Once they had gotten Ron into the tent, Harry had ventured outside to keep an eye on things while Hermione had sat nervously next to the ginger-haired teen she was technically married to, worried about Ron.

Hermione examined Ron's arm for the sixth time that hour, noting that it did look better each time she checked, though she knew that it would take awhile for him to heal completely.

As Hermione examined his arm yet again, Ron stirred in his sleep, causing her to hold her breath. She hoped he would wake up soon, just so she would know she was going to be all right.

"Ron?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hm…" Ron groaned, slowly opening his eyes. His arm hurt like hell, but once his eyes connected with Hermione the pain seemed to lessen. The last thing he remembered was running out the Ministry, pulling Hermione as close as he could and knowing she was still mad at him. To see her smiling face, to know she was okay, was enough to put him at ease.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked softly, gently pushing his red hair from his forehead.

"I…" Ron red to sit up quickly, but the blood rushed to his head and he quickly felt dizzy, forcing him back into his cot.

"Just relax. You lost a lot of blood." Hermione told him, happy to just see him awake.

"I'm fine…" Ron told her, though he did not move in his cot. "What happened?"

Hermione's cheeks seemed to turn a deeper shade of red. She was embarrassed that she had practically cost Ron his life because Yaxley had managed to grab a hold of her. "You got splinched when we left the Ministry…"

Ron's brow furrowed, trying to remember.

"Yaxley got a hold of me…he saw us at Grimmauld Place so I had to take us here…you got splinched on the way…" Hermione said, playing with the hem of her own shirt.

Ron just nodded. "My arm, yeah?"

Hermione glanced up at Ron, surprised he didn't seem as angry as she expected. She had practically cost him his life, or at least his arm. "Y…yes…"

Ron just nodded, laughing a little. "Feels it. Can hardly move it…"

"Don't try then!" Hermione said quickly, holding Ron's injured arm steady.

Ron laughed a bit. "Relax, Hermione…its not like I'm dead…just got a lame arm…"

Hermione shook her head, fighting back tears that she could not control. She had no idea why she was feeling so emotionally. "It was too close, Ron…"

"Hey…hey…relax…" Ron thumbed his fingers over Hermione's hand. "I'm okay…"

"I know…just…you got splinched because of me…" Hermione sighed, wiping away a stray tear. She knew she had been close to losing Ron and it had scared her.

"No…no don't be sorry for anything…if anything, I messed up…" Ron told her quickly, remembering why she was angry with him in the first place.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in a little confusion.

"Hermione…look…about before…" Ron started.

"Sh…Ron…forget it. Just rest…" Hermione told Ron quickly. She knew this was not the place or the time to discuss anything. In truth, she was just happy to know he was okay and she was not in the mood to hear him apologize for not wanting to be with her.

"No…Hermione…" Ron tried to sit up again, and again was forced back onto his cot by the dizzy wave that hit his head.

"Ron…everyone is just under a lot of stress…just rest, okay? I am going to check on Harry…" Hermione stood, pulling her hand away from Ron's and swiftly making her way out of the tent.

Ron was frustrated as he watched his wife walk away. He wanted to talk to her, to apologize to her, to tell her that he loved every second of being intimate with her the night before, and yet she would not give him the chance. He was so confused. Earlier, it seemed as though she was looking for an explanation, an apology, and now she just wanted to forget about it. None of it made sense.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry woke up early, skipping the small breakfast that Hermione had made them and moving straight out of the tent, leaving Ron, who was eating on his cot, and Hermione who was sitting at the table in the tent alone.<p>

"He seems in a chipper mood…" Ron said sarcastically, trying his best to gain Hermione's attention. In truth, she had hardly talked to him since the night before and had really spent most of the morning avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hm…he wants to get rid of the locket is all…" Hermione said, sighing inwardly and then moving outside the tent, after Harry. She was not sure what exactly to say to Ron other then speaking about the horcrux. Now that she knew he was okay, she was still slightly upset with what had gone on back at Grimmauld Place but at the same time, she knew it was in the past, and there was no reason to keep revisiting it. They needed to focus on the mission at hand now.

Ron shook his head in frustration. He could see why Hermione was being cold, but he did not understand why she wouldn't want him to explain what had gone on back at Grimmauld Place. In truth, he was beginning to think that she was not mad that he had slept with her but angry that he had acted like it was a mistake afterwards. For a brief moment, Ron thought that Hermione actually wanted to sleep with him.

Ron quickly laughed that thought away. What could he give Hermione? She deserved better then him and even she knew that. However, he knew he still owed her an apology and so he mustered up as much strength as he could and got to his feet, his wounded arm in the sling that Hermione had wrapped it in the night before.

Ron got to his feet and felt slightly dizzy, knowing it was probably not the best idea to be moving around so quickly but he didn't care. He needed to try and talk to Hermione, and so he moved outside the tent where he found Harry cursing under his breathe and trying his best to destroy the horcrux.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione jumped, not expecting to see Ron, and quickly turned to face him. "Ron? You shouldn't be out here…you should be resting."

"I'm alright…" Ron assured her, though he realized quickly that she had a point, he felt rather dizzy and his knees a little weak.

"Ron…you're not…go lay down…" Hermione ordered him softly, noticing his legs trembling.

Ron sighed. "I want to talk to you…"

"Ron, go lay down…there's nothing to talk about." Hermione said, glancing away from him. She was certain now she could not bear to listen to him say that they had been sleeping together because of the marriage they had been forced into and that the other night at Grimmauld Place was a mistake, and she was certain that was the only conversation he wanted to have.

"Hermione, I know I hurt your feelings…" Ron tried again.

"Ron, I'm fine. Honest." Hermione gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Ron raised an eyebrow. If she was fine, then he was mental in thinking he mattered that much to her. If she was fine and meant it then obviously she had not wanted to be married to him anymore, let alone sleep with him.

"Yes. Fine." Hermione forced the words out of her mouth. In all honesty, she wanted to shake him and tell him she was so hurt by what he did, that she really did love him and the other night had meant a lot to her, but she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't make him want to be with her, and it was clear, after the other morning in Grimmauld Place, he did not.

Ron nodded, unable to tell if Hermione was telling him the truth, but too tired to really stand there and argue.

"Go lay down. I'll come check on you soon." Hermione told him.

"Yeah. Alright…" Ron nodded and moved back into the tent.

Hermione sighed and moved down the small hill toward Harry who was now picking up the locket.

"I can't destroy it." Harry sighed, frustrated.

"I can see that…" Hermione said. "I wonder why…"

"Dark magic…" Harry snorted and then sighed, putting the locket around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We've got to keep it safe." Harry said quickly.

Silence filled the air between the two friends.

"You should let Ron talk to you." Harry told Hermione.

"Huh?" Hermione was surprised by Harry's comment.

"If he wants to talk to you, you should let him, Hermione. The two of your are married…" Harry added the last sentence with a hint of sarcasm.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and folded her arms over her chest. "It was just because the Ministry made us…"

"Really?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Hermione, I'm not stupid. I know you two rather well…he cares about you and you care about him."

"He thinks of me as a sister…" Hermione said, assuming that was the only way Ron could feel about her. He obviously wasn't romantically interested.

"Most guys don't sleep with girls like their sisters…" Harry reasoned.

"Right, which is why I know that's how he feels. He made it clear sleeping with me has been a mistake. Its obvious he was only doing it because of the Ministry." Hermione said, her nose in the air.

"He said that?" Harry was surprised. He knew Ron could be a little dense sometimes, but he could never see Ron saying that to Hermione, especially because Harry knew that was not how Ron felt about Hermione at all.

"Yes." Hermione said, turning on her heel and moving toward the tent, clearly annoyed by the conversation she and Harry had just had. In all honesty, talking about it out loud made Hermione slightly annoyed by the whole situation again. She loved Ron, she was certain of it now, and she hated knowing it wasn't mutual; it hurt her beyond anything else in the world.

Harry watched Hermione walk away, slightly dumbfounded and decided he was going to stay away from whatever problems Ron and Hermione were having. He didn't need those extra problems now, not when he couldn't even figure out how to destroy the one horcrux they had found and he knew there were still a few out there.

* * *

><p>A week had passed in a similar routine to the first. Ron would sleep most of the day, still recovering from his injuries, and Hermione would avoid talking to him when he was awake, all while Harry and Hermione tried their best to destroy the locket. However, the locket was taking a toll on Harry and so he and Hermione had decided to split the time wearing the evil thing.<p>

That morning, Hermione, with the locket around her neck, had gone to gather some wood for a fire, and to be alone and think. As she moved through the thick forest, Hermione had decided, as long as Ron stayed injured, it made it easier for her. He was hardly awake, so she hardly had to avoid him, and in all honesty, the last few days of not talking to him had allowed her to calm down, see things rationally.

Rationally, it did not make sense for Ron to want to be with her. Ron was funny and kind and could light up a room, while she was a bookworm and plain. Ron deserved someone as brilliant as he was, and she couldn't see how she could ever be like that.

Hermione also reasoned, given Ron's track record, that she was not the type of girl he would typically go after. After all, Lavender Brown was pretty and smart and a little ditzy, all traits Hermione herself did not think she actually possessed.

Those thoughts however hurt Hermione. She knew, now more then ever, that she had loved him for longer then she had ever thought possible. She had fallen for Ron the second she had met him, even when she thought she had despised him in her first year. And now, after having spent such intimate time with him, having given herself to him completely, it felt like the idea of going back to just being his friend was strangling her.

Hermione wanted to tell Ron how she felt, but she knew it would only make things awkward for everyone in the tent and would only had stress to Ron which would not help with his recovery, especially if he did not feel the same way. She couldn't bear to look at him while he rejected her yet again.

As Hermione bent down to grab another stick, she felt her stomach churn in a way she had not felt since she had a stomach bug when she was ten years old. Before Hermione knew it, she was dropping the sticks in her arms and grabbing her stomach, expelling the contents of her stomach onto the forest floor.

After a few minutes of this, Hermione had managed to gather herself again, wiping her mouth with her sleeve as she leaned against a near tree. She felt rather dizzy and was surprised by how quickly the nausea had hit her. She had no idea where it had come from.

"Hermione? You alright?" Harry asked, moving down from the tent toward his friend who was slouched against the tree.

"Fine." Hermione said, her voice a little high.

"You don't look fine…" Harry motioned to the mess on the ground.

Hermione gave a half smile and an inward sigh. "It just happened so suddenly…"

"Are you sick?" Harry asked tentatively. A sick Hermione was all they needed right now.

"No…" Hermione said, rather confidently. In all honesty, she felt better already. _How strange._

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Maybe it was the soup I made last night…"

"Why don't you give me the horcrux and go throw the soup out? Maybe lay down for a bit?" Harry offered, extending his hand.

Hermione nodded; she was rather tired. She took the locket off and handed it to Harry before moving past him and up toward the tent.

When Hermione entered the tent she was surprised to see Ron sitting up on his cot.

"Hey." Ron gave Hermione a goofy smile.

"Your awake." Hermione observed cautiously.

Ron nodded, his smile fading at the tone in Hermione's voice.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, moving to toss the soup she had made the night before out.

"Better." Ron admitted.

Silence fell between the married couple.

"Hermione, I really want to talk to you." Ron said quickly, licking his lips and looking at his hands.

Hermione sighed. She did not want to have the conversation she had a feeling Ron wanted to have right now.

"Hermione, please?" Ron asked.

"Alright…" Hermione sighed, deciding it was probably better to get everything out in the open.

Ron patted the cot next to him and Hermione cautiously took a seat.

"Hermione, about Grimmauld Place…" Ron started.

"I told you, Ron. It's fine." Hermione cut him off.

"Can you let me finish?" Ron gave a small grin. She always was jumping ahead in conversations.

"Fine." Hermione took a deep breath and gave Ron a nod to continue.

"Hermione…do you regret…you know…sleeping with me?" Ron asked, avoiding eye contact with her as he asked. He was not sure he wanted the answer but he had to know.

"At Grimmauld Place or…" Hermione asked, also avoiding eye contact with Ron.

"In general…" Ron said uncomfortably.

Hermione sighed and then slightly shook her head as she saw Ron looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She knew it was better to tell him the truth, even if he was only going to break her heart over it.

"Really?" Ron raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Really…" Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Well…then bloody hell…I've been a git, haven't I?" Ron laughed a bit now.

Hermione turned a sharp eye on Ron, wondering what was so funny. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…bloody hell, Hermione…I made it sound like I didn't want to be with you didn't I?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, still a bit confused by Ron's behavior.

"But that's just it, Hermione…" Ron grabbed her hand. "I don't regret anything I've done with you…"

"R-really?" Hermione was shocked, finding it hard to find her own voice.

"Really…bloody hell, I'm sorry, Hermione…" Ron nodded at her. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Hermione actually wanted to be with her, or at least didn't mind being with him. It was as if he had gotten his birthday present early.

"It's fine, Ron…" Hermione just smiled, completely surprised by Ron's reaction.

"Come here…take a nap with me?" Ron pulled Hermione down onto his cot.

Hermione smiled again, snuggling up to Ron's chest, careful of his injured shoulder as he snaked his good an arm around her stomach. She had missed being so close to him; lying with him like this felt right.


	15. Signs of Problems Ahead

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 15**

Two days had passed since Ron and Hermione had made up and things in the tent were better then ever. The three friends were all getting along, Harry often leaving Ron and Hermione alone for some time alone, and the three of them had developed an easy system of passing the disturbing locket around, so that no one spent too much time with the horcrux.

That night was no different as Hermione cleaned up the small meal she had made for the three of them while Harry was hunched over a book with the horcrux around his neck and Ron was busy tampering with his father's radio.

Harry kinked his neck, the chain irritating it a bit.

"Harry, do you want to take that off? You've had it on for a while now…" Hermione noted.

Ron's eyes shot up to the horcrux. He hated seeing it around Hermione's beautiful neck because it was so eerie. "I'll take it."

"Are you sure? You had it earlier…" Harry said.

"Its fine. I'm just sitting here, aren't I?" Ron asked, knowing that in a few minutes Hermione would go outside to keep watch and Harry would begin to slave over his books even more.

"Alright…" Harry handed the horcrux to Hermione who handed it to Ron.

Hermione then moved to check Ron's arm, a small frown on her face.

"What?" Ron glanced at his arm as he put the horcrux around his neck.

Hermione shrugged. "Its just not healing like I thought it would…"

"I'll be alright." Ron gave Hermione a goofy smile.

Hermione just nodded, returning a small smile before getting to her feet with a sigh and moving outside the tent, into the cold night air. However, once Hermione was outside, she instantly regretted not having gathered more wood to make a bigger fire. It was rather chilly outside and the small fire by her feet would not last long.

Hermione sighed, knowing she would need to go get more wood and so she began to move down the embankment, her thoughts absently on Ron. He was not healing the way she had anticipated, and there was no way that he could disapparate anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Harry ran his hand through his hair, mumbling to himself over the stack of books Hermione had packed that she thought would help them as he sat at the small table in the tent. As Ron sat, propped up by his elbow on his cot, his fingers sliding the horcrux around in his hand.<p>

"This thing is bloody scary…" Ron commented, dropping the horcrux from his hands and letting it hang loosely around his neck. It made his feel uncomfortable, having a piece of Voldemort hanging from his neck but he would not say that out loud. He did not want to seem like a wimp compared to Harry and Hermione who had been wearing it much longer then he had.

"I know. Its that ticking…like its got a heart…" Harry nodded, glancing up at Ron and shutting the book he had been looking at.

"We need to get rid of it soon." Ron commented.

Harry nodded with a sigh. "I know…I just don't know how…not to mention sitting around this forest isn't really helping."

Ron snapped his eyes up at Harry accusingly as an angry feeling washed over his body. "I suppose that's my fault?"

"What?" Harry was confused by Ron's question.

"Because of my arm…" Ron sat up. "Because I can't move around like you and Hermione can."

"Ron…I'm not blaming your arm for this. I'm happy you're alive, mate. You were looking rough there for a little." Harry spoke truthfully, surprised by Ron's harsh tone.

Ron nodded, feeling calmer again. "Yeah…I guess I was."

"Good thing Hermione was here…and that she wasn't mad enough to not help you." Harry joked around.

"That's not funny." Ron snapped quickly, again feeling angry with Harry. "And how do you know she was mad at me? Did she say something?"

"Uh…no…you two just seemed…well…I guess its not really my business…" Harry said after a moment. He knew that the horcrux had made him feel slightly angry, and he could only attribute Ron's attitude to the evil locket hanging from his neck.

"No. Its really not." Ron snapped quickly. It wasn't any of Harry's business what was going on between himself and Hermione and Ron was annoyed with Hermione if she had made it Harry's business.

"Right…I'm gonna go for a walk…" Harry got to his feet, not wanting to be in the tent with such a heated Ron. He quickly moved out the flap of the tent.

Ron sat there, alone, thoughts of the conversations that Harry and Hermione must had been having with all the time they had gotten to have alone, while he was sleeping and healing. It was Harrys' stupid fault that he was hurt in the first place all because he had to break into the Ministry.

_No_. It was Hermione's fault, Ron decided. IF she had never come, he and Harry would have been able to run away from Yaxley faster and Yaxley had, after all, grabbed Hermione, causing Ron to be splinched. If Hermione had just stayed behind, like Ron had asked, no one would have been hurt.

As quickly as those thoughts entered Ron's head, the horcrux's pulsing seemed to speed up and Ron remembered it was still on his neck. He shook the awful thoughts he had just been having about blaming things on Harry and Hermione. He knew it was the effects of the horcrux; it was making him get angry and turn on his wife and his best friend and he knew that was something he needed to continue to remind himself, though it was rather hard. The horcrux was strong, and suddenly his head began spinning again. Why did he have to wear it anyway? Why wasn't _Harry_ wearing it? It was _Harry's mission_, after all.

* * *

><p>Hermione continued to wander through the forest, her thoughts still on Ron and his injured arm. When she got back to the tent she would try a different potion to see if she could help him heal quicker.<p>

And suddenly, like it had been happening at least once a day for a week, though she had hid it well from Harry and Ron, Hermione doubled over, vomiting up the dinner she had just consumed.

When Hermione was through being sick, she lifted her head and was inches from a group of snatchers, with Scabior's so close she could practically feel his breath.

Hermione held her own breath, trying to calm her racing heart. This was a true test of the enchantments she and Harry had put up.

As Hermione stood there, for what seemed like forever, she watched Scabior smell the air around her, hardly moving, and she realized he smelled the perfume she had been wearing that Ron had given her as a gift. How could she be so stupid?

However, a few seconds later, Scabior moved past her, and the group of snatchers moved on, unaware that Hermione had been so close to them.

"Hermione?" Harrys' voice came from behind Hermione.

Hermione jumped around, holding her heart as it skipped a beat. Harry had scared her. "Harry! I didn't hear you…"

"Sorry…" Harry mumbled, noticing how flushed Hermione looked.

"Its fine…" Hermione dismissed his apology, her heartbeat returning to normal.

"Good to know your enchantments work…" Harry commented, motioning in the direction the snatchers had gone off in.

"They smelled my perfume…" Hermione commented.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"My perfume…he could smell it…the one Ron gave me…" Hermione sighed, feeling a little queasy again.

"Hermione…are you feeling alright? I heard you get sick again…" Harry raised an eyebrow, the pale look on her face not going unnoticed.

"I'm fine. I told you…it must have been—" Hermione started.

"Hermione, you said it was the soup you ate. That was a week ago…and you are still sick?" Harry cut her off.

Hermione shrugged. "I've just been so stressed out lately…my stomach hasn't been handling any food right…"

"Hermione, if something is wrong…I mean if you are really sick, we need to know. We can't have it get any worse…" Harry said, worried that a sick Hermione would slow them down even more then they were now. He needed to find a way to collect the horcruxes and destroy them, and two companions that, although he needed both Ron and Hermione desperately, would slow him down, was not a good thing.

"Honestly, Harry…I feel better…I think I've just been so stressed." Hermione gave the only logical reason she could think of for her bouts of sickness. After all, she was under a lot of stress, worrying about Ron's health and her relationship with him, not to mention the impending war, and the horcruxes they still had to find and figure out how to kill. To say she was under a little pressure was an understatement.

"Alright…" Harry nodded after a moment, knowing that Hermione was not going to tell him anything yet if it was something more serious, but he made a silent vow to himself to keep a closer watch on Hermione from now on.

* * *

><p>Ron climbed out of his cot and passed the tent, the horcrux dangling from his neck as he began to pace the tent, his thoughts completely on Hermione and Harry now. The pair had spent so much time together while he had been recovering, and Ron realized he did not like that.<p>

Even now, they were both out in the woods, possibly together, while he sat there in the tent like an idiot waiting for them. Hermione; she was his_ wife_. She should not have left him alone in the tent to recover.

But she hadn't left him alone, Ron remembered. Harry was supposed to stay wit him. Harry was supposed to be his best friend, though Ron decided Harry had a funny way of showing it. After all, Ron had practically died for Harry in the Ministry, and Harry's repayment was to go wander off and leave him alone in the bloody tent?

Then Ron remembered that if he was alone, that meant that Hermione and Harry were both outside, possibly together. He would like to think that nothing was going on, but Ron knew deep down, he could never compete with Harry. Harry as the chosen one, and if Hermione decided she liked him better then Ron, there was really very little Ron could do about it.

Ron decided, if he was going to worry about it, he should at least confirm his suspicions and so he marched outside of the tent, hoping to find Hermione next to the tent door, and Harry off wandering on his own somewhere.

Of course, when Ron got outside he found nothing that he liked. Instead of finding his wife and his best friend separate, he found the two of them walking back down the embankment near the tent. Hermione was walking rather slow and had her arm wrapped around Harry's arm, which appeared to be helping to support her. The image made Ron sick to his stomach, and made him feel like his own heart had been ripped out.

He knew he could never compete with Harry and he knew Hermione deserved better then him anyway, he just wished they would have been honest. Suddenly, the anger returned and Ron quickly whipped around on his heel and moved back into the tent.

* * *

><p>Hermione clung to Harry as if he were the last thing on earth as he helped her down the embankment. The second the pair had decided to walk back to camp, Hermione had gotten sick again and rather dizzy. Seeing her in such a state, Harry immediately offered to help her walk back to the tent and she was in no condition to object.<p>

"Hermione, I really think you are sick…" Harry told his best friend.

"Harry, I told you…its just stress. Really, I am fine." Hermione tried to brush it off.

"If this keeps up you will have to see someone." Harry told her.

"Who? In case you forgot, we are practically criminals in the Wizarding World now, Harry." Hermione quickly reminded him that seeing a healer would be out of the question, if she were truly sick.

"Well…then maybe you will have to see a Muggle doctor…if its just a stomach bug or something they could help." Harry suggested.

"Really…I am fine." Hermione huffed as they got to the tent.

"If you keep getting sick you are going to see someone, or I won't let you travel." Harry threatened.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Give me a few more days before you go pushing me into some doctor's office."

"Deal." Harry gave a small nod, and then motioned to the tent. "Why don't you go in and rest a bit. I'll stay out and keep watch."

"Harry, are you sure? You did it last night." Hermione felt bad not being able to stay outside the tent like she was supposed to. She wasn't pulling her own weight at the moment at all.

"Positive. Go rest." Harry told her.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione nodded and moved into the tent.

Harry watched Hermione walk into the tent and then sighed, slumping down next to the small fire Hermione had built. He was worried. If she was sick and Ron was still injured, their entire mission could be compromised, and Harry knew that was not something that could happen if they had any hope of beating Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Ron lay in his cot, fuming over the image of Hermione and Harry walking down the hill together that was now burned in the forefront of his mind. He absentmindly thumbed the horcrux that hung around his neck just as Hermione made her way into the tent.<p>

"Hey…" Hermione smiled weakly at Ron. She was exhausted and headed straight for his cot. She just wanted to cuddle up next to him and sleep for the night, like they had been doing almost every night since they had spoken about not regretting sleeping with one another. In all honesty, being wrapped in Ron's arms made Hermione feel safe inspite of everything going on around them.

Ron, however, did not budge from his spot in his cot. He was not in the mood to have her hang on him like he was the only one for her. Her behavior outside the tent, that she did not know he had seen, obviously showed different, or so Ron thought. By now, he had been wearing the horcrux for a good hour and it was only making his thoughts and insecuirties worse.

"What's wrong?" Hermione noticed the blank look on Ron's face as she stood over his cot, waiting for him to move over for her.

Ron's blue eyes locked with Hermione's and the circles under them seemed even more apparent to Hermione now. He really did not look well, and that worried her. She wanted him to get better.

"Do you feel alright?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with real concern.

"Fine." Ron said, slowly rolling over onto his bad shoulder. He did not care how much his arm hurt; he did not want to look at Hermione right now.

"Ron…" Hermione reached out, touching his shoulder gently.

Ron flinched at her touch, causing her to quickly retract her hand in hurt and confusion. Something was clearly wrong.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed. He did not want to deal with her now. "Just go to sleep in your own bed tonight, Hermione."

"Ron, did I do something?" Hermione was hurt now. She thought they were making process, on their way to sorting out their feeling for one another. Now, it seemed as though Ron hated her.

"Go to sleep, Hermione." Ron repeated, no emotion in his voice.

Hermione nodded, fighting back tears that she had not expected to come to her eyes as she moved toward her own bed. She couldn't believe the way she had been reacting to every little situation, especially lately. It was as if she had no say in her emotions at all.

As Hermione climbed into bed she made a silent pact with herself that she could figure out what was wrong with Ron first thing in the morning. It was obvious he did not want to talk at the present moment.


	16. Realizations

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 16**

The next morning, Ron woke up to the voices of Harry and Hermione outside the tent. Instantly, he was angry that he was being left out of the plans or whatever secretive discussion the pair was having outside. He quickly got to his feet, the horcrux still swinging around his neck as he moved outside.

Once Ron got outside, Harry and Hermione both stopped talking and glanced at Ron, worry spreading across all of Hermione's features. Ron looked too thin, and the dark circles under his eyes looked worse.

"What's going on out here?" Ron asked, a small hint of annoyance in his voice as he folded his own good arm across his chest, his bad arm still in the sling Hermione had made for him.

"We were just discussing moving camp…really starting to travel…we figured going on foot is really our only option at this point." Harry said simply, apparently oblivious to the anger in Ron's voice.

"Yeah? And why is that? Because of me…right?" Ron motioned to his arm that hung in his sling.

"Its not a big deal…we just need to get moving." Harry said simply, ignoring the hint of anger that was evident in Ron's voice.

Hermione was about to say something, but was cut off by a sudden wave of nausea. She instantly excused herself and moved into the tent, hoping the boys did not notice how green she looked.

Ron's gazed followed Hermione into the tent before he turned his attention back to Harry.

"Do you want me to take that?" Harry asked, motioning to the locket around Ron's neck.

Ron glanced down, suddenly realizing he was still wearing the horcrux. In face, he had slept in it. "Uh…yeah…"

"Alright…" Harry held out his hand and Ron placed the horcrux in it.

The second the horcrux was off of him, Ron felt normal again, like himself. Instantly, the annoyance and anger he had built up toward Hermione and Harry while he had been wearing it were both gone. He was himself again, and he felt bad for being so rude to Hermione the previous night. He loved her; he had no reason to be so cruel to her. He knew he needed to apologize.

* * *

><p>Hermione had reached the small toilet in the tent in just enough time to get sick. When she was done, she collapsed back, leaning on the canvas side of the tent and one of the support beams, her hands clasped over her upset stomach.<p>

Hermione closed her eyes. This was getting to be too much. She could hardly keep any food down at all anymore and it was making her both tired and weak. She couldn't go on like that much longer.

As much as Hermione did not want to admit it, she knew Harry was right. She couldn't be sick, not now. Harry and Ron needed her. She sighed, knowing she would have to go see a muggle doctor to make sure she did not have something more then a stomach virus, though she had no idea what else it could be.

In all honesty, a small part of Hermione still thought it was stress induced. After all, she usually felt much better once she was finished throwing up, and she knew if she was truly sick, she would feel awful all of the time. Not to mention, she did not have a fever or sore throat. She decided, as her stomach settled, that she would wait another day or two before going to see anyone.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron followed Harry through a field of tall grass, the sun shining brightly on all of their heads, though the grass hid them from sight of anyone who would be looking. As Harry marched forward, clearly determined to cover as much ground as possible, the horcrux dangling around his neck, Ron and Hermione walked a bit slower behind their dark-haired friend.<p>

Ron glanced over at Hermione. She looked exceptionally beautiful, he decided, despite the fact that she looked a little pale. Silently, he took her hand in his.

Hermione's head snapped toward Ron. She couldn't help but admit she was clearly surprised by his gesture. She was certain he was mad at her, the way he had been behaving the night before and that morning.

"Sorry I've been such a prat lately…" Ron said, knowing his own behavior had not truly been acceptable, though it did have a bit to do with the horcrux.

Hermione shrugged. "I'd assume it has to do with the horcrux…it seems to bring out the worst in all of us…"

"Yeah…I still shouldn't be so rude to you. You don't deserve it…" Ron said.

"Really, Ron…its alright…" Hermione cracked a little smile.

"What?" Ron's brow furrowed together in confusion at Hermione's small smile.

"I actually thought you were really upset with me last night. I was a bit worried…" Hermione said, her cheeks flushing a slight shade of red.

Ron smiled at this, the idea that Hermione was worried he was angry clearly showed she cared about what he thought. "No…I was just tired, and grumpy…"

"Well, given the current situation, I think that is acceptable behavior…" Hermione smiled softly at him, her hand giving his good one a tight squeeze.

Ron smiled back at her. The longer he stayed away from the horcrux the more he realized it was insane to think that Harry and Hermione had something going on between them. Harry was his best friend; he would never do that and Ron was pretty sure that Hermione was starting to feel something for him, especially now, considering everything that had gone on between them since they had been forced to marry.

"Hermione? Do you have any water?" Harry's voice called.

Hermione instantly let go of Ron's hand, the moment the two were sharing now over, as she moved to her bag, pulling out a water bottle.

Ron glanced up at Harry. He had impeccable timing. As Ron's eyes connected with Harry's, Ron saw Harry tossing the horcrux back to him, Ron just barely catching it with his good hand.

"You want to take that for a bit?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron nodded, begrudgingly. He hated the horcrux but would take his turn just like everyone else. Ron quickly slung the locket around his next just as Hermione moved up to Harry, handing him the water bottle and giving his back a small rub of encouragement, though as the horcrux connected with Ron's neck, it did not look like an innocent back rub, it looked like more.

Instantly, Ron's smile faded as he watched Harry say something that caused Hermione to laugh. He was angry. Hermione should be standing next to _him_, laughing with _him_, not with Harry. She, after all, was married to _him_, not Harry. Jealousy filled Ron's veins as he watched his best friend and his wife walking ahead of him.

* * *

><p>After two days of wandering, and two days of Ron feeling like he wanted to choke Harry one minute and then ashamed he was thinking such horrible thoughts about his best friend and wife, the three friends found their way to another forest, no closer to any other horcrux or destroying the locket. Ron couldn't help his waves of jealousy toward Harry when it came to Hermione. Hermione always seemed comfortable around Harry, much more comfortable then she ever was around Ron, and Ron realized, thanks to the horcrux, he despised that, though he could understand it. Harry had been there for Hermione when Ron hadn't been. Harry had been a good friend. The horcrux just seemed to bring out the worst in Ron.<p>

Ron was just happy he did not have to wear the horcrux at the moment. Currently, the horcrux was outside, around Harry's neck as the dark-haired boy watched the tent. This left Ron and Hermione alone in the tent, not something Ron would object to.

Ron sighed, flopping down on his small cot and trying his best to move his wounded arm. It was getting better but it still was not perfect. Ron was not sure it ever would be.

Hermione, who had been folding her own clothing looked over at Ron and put her scarf down. "How does your arm feel?"

Ron shrugged. "Better, a bit…"

Hermione nodded and moved toward Ron, taking a seat next to him on the cot and trying her best to fight the wave of nausea that hit her all too suddenly. She closed her eyes, wishing it would pass.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, though she did not dare to open her eyes until she was sure she was not going to be sick all over Ron. Finally, the feeling passed and she turned to him. "Fine…"

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…just a bit dizzy…" Hermione lied. She knew it would make Ron concerned, but not as bad as he would be if she told him she was sick to her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Fine. Really…just moved to quickly." Hermione brushed it off and then turned to Ron, gently touching the sling she had made for him. It was so worn and dirty. If he still needed to wear it she would have to wash it.

"It doesn't hurt as much…" Ron motioned to his arm with his chin.

Hermione nodded and removed the sling, examining Ron's wounds. Much to her relief, his arm did look better. She gently touched the scars. "It looks like it's almost healed. Can you move it?"

Hermione's touch caused a chill to go down Ron's back and he realized just how long it had been since they were intimate in any way, and just how much he missed it. He suddenly, got the urge to pull her down on his cot and make love to her.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice broke his train of thought.

Ron glanced up to see Hermione's eyes still focused on his arm. "Oh…yeah…I can…"

Hermione watched as Ron flexed his arm a bit and then nodded. "Good…"

The way Hermione's brown eyes were full of focus and concern only made Ron want to touch her even more. He liked interrupting her thoughts and considered it a talent to be able to flabbergast Hermione Granger. _No, Hermione Weasley_, he corrected himself and he wanted to keep it that way. Suddenly, any thoughts about Hermione and Harry ceased to exist in Ron's mind.

Before Ron even realized it, he was leaning in and cupping her cheek with his good hand, his lips on hers as he kissed her deeply. He had missed the warmth of her lips on his.

Hermione was completely caught off guard by Ron's kiss, though she certainly didn't mind it. She had not realized how much she had missed, or actually craved some physical attention from him. Despite everything going on, Ron's touch made her forget what dilemma they were in; it made her feel alive in the most rudimentary sense. It was an illogical response, completely unlike her, but she did not care. She quickly leaned in, kissing him much more passionately.

Ron reacted to Hermione's kiss and pulled her down on top of him as he leaned back onto his cot. He quickly thought of the last time they had done this. It had been at Grimmauld Place and he had made her feel awful in the morning because he made it seem like it was a mistake. He was glad he had been able to correct that.

Just as Ron's hand crept up Hermione's shirt he heard the tent flap open and Hermione quickly pulled away. Ron sat up to see Harry standing in the tent entrance and eyebrow raised at the couple.

Harry just shook his head and quickly glanced down as he took the horcrux off. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine." Hermione pulled her shirt down, her voice a little higher then normal.

Ron, however, just glared at Harry. To him, Harry's intrusion was far but fine. Ron wanted nothing more then to smack his best friend in the face. Couldn't Harry just stay outside a bit longer? Give him and Hermione some alone time? Was that too much to ask after all Ron and Hermione had done for Harry so far?

"Would you mind taking this, Hermione? I'm tired…" Harry held up the horcrux.

"Right. Sure. It's my turn to watch anyway." Hermione abruptly climbed off of Ron and moved toward Harry, her face red in embarrassment as she took the horcrux from him and placed it around her own neck.

Harry just laughed at her as she avoided eye contact with him. He didn't know why she was embarrassed now. After all, he was well aware that Hermione and Ron were intimate, and he couldn't say he didn't expect it to happen eventually.

"Oh shut up…" Hermione gave a small smirk to Harry as she read his expression and instantly knew what he was thinking.

Harry just laughed a little more and nodded, moving past Hermione and toward his cot.

"Night, Ron…" Hermione smiled back at Ron.

Ron, who was still glaring, especially after watching the latest exchange between Hermione and Harry just gave a nod, flopping his head down on the pillow and closing his eyes. He was not only pissed that Harry had interrupted Hermione and himself but also because of the weird, wordless exchange between Hermione and Harry that Ron would never understand. It was moments like that, which made Ron wonder why Hermione didn't go after Harry. He clearly understood her in ways Ron never would.

Hermione's smile faded at Ron's reaction, as it seemed to go against how he had been acting only seconds before Harry had come in the tent. However, she would not dwell on it, she decided, as she moved outside of the tent. After all, Ron could just be tired.

"Good night, Ron." Harry said as he climbed into his own cot.

Ron just gave a grunt and rolled her so that he did not have to look at Harry, though he did not know why he was bothering. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Not right now; not with his mind spinning.

* * *

><p>Hermione move outside of the tent with a sigh, her fingers moving around the locket on her neck as she tried to shake the mixed feeling of lust, embarrassment, and confusion from her mind. Only moments ago, Ron had been pulling her down onto his bed, and her body had reacted like she had never expected.<p>

She had missed his touch; it was so apparent to her now, though she had hardly realized it with everything else going on, but her heart was still racing from his kiss. However, she had been slightly embarrassed that Harry had almost caught them. Though she knew her best friend was aware of the activities she and Ron had been performing due to their forced marriage by the ministry, she felt embarrassed about him knowing they were extremely close to doing that without being manipulated into it by the Ministry. Somehow, it felt a little more promiscuous that way.

However, of all her feelings, the confusion was what felt the strongest. One second, Ron had practically been ravaging her and then the next he was barely saying goodnight. She had seen that look in his eyes before, as he glared at her as she left the tent. It was the same glare he had given her the night at the Yule Ball, when she had gone with Viktor Krum.

As Hermione tried to process Ron's various strands of behavior, she was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea. This one, unlike the one in the tent, she could not control, and she barely made it a few yards from the tent before she expelled the contents of her stomach behind a tree.

Hermione fell to her knees when she was finished being sick, wiping her mouth slowly. She could not stay like this much more, it was obvious. Every time she got sick, she felt a bit weaker.

Hermione sighed, trying to figure out in her head just how long she had been sick. She had lost track of time since they had gone on the hunt, but surely a stomach virus did not last as long as she had been sick.

Hermione racked her brain, trying to remember. Had she been sick at Grimmauld Place? No, she knew she hadn't been. Grimmauld Place had actually been a better part of the hunt. There, she had Ron had shared their last intimate moment in nearly a month. Hermione shook her head; a month was a long time, and a lot happened in a month, especially in a month like they had, one full of surprises and improbabilities.

Suddenly, Hermione felt as if she had been punched in the gut, her eyes growing rather large at her own realization. The last month had been filled with uncertainty, and yet one thing in her life had always come every month since it had first started. There had been one thing she had expected that month that had never happened since they had left on the horcrux hunt.

Hermione's mouth gapped open as her world seemed to crash down all around her and her hand slowly made its way to her flat stomach as her mind raced at abnormal speeds, even for her. _Late. Late. Pregnant?_


	17. Test Results

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 17**

Ron, Hermione, and Harry found themselves in a different forest three days later, with a very small amount of food and still the very large problem of the horcrux and the effects it was having on the group. Ron was even more moody as he grew hunger each day and the horcrux's effects grew worse, but even Harry and Hermione were beginning to be effected by the horcrux. Hermione's thoughts were now focused completely on what was wrong with her, and why she was getting sick, and why her period never showed up, while Harry seemed to be snappy about everything, especially about the fact that they couldn't disapparate to different areas because of Ron's arm.

On that particular morning, Harry was wearing the horcrux while and sitting at the small table, over the one piece of toast Hermione had made him while Ron lay in his cot, watching Harry's glares at Hermione very closely. Without the horcrux on, Ron could think a little more clearly, and was more focused on how angry Harry looked with Hermione now, rather then if the two were having some secret affair behind Ron's back.

"We need more food." Harry said, his jaw set as he watched Hermione fidget around the kitchen and move to hand Ron a small piece of toast.

"Give it to Harry…" Ron motioned the toast away.

Hermione ignored Harry's comments and knelt down in front of Ron. He was the biggest of them all and still healing, if anyone needed the measly piece of toast she had in her hand it was Ron.

"You need to eat…" Hermione whispered softly to Ron.

"I'm alright." Ron lied. In truth he was starving.

"Ron…" Hermione said softly.

"You didn't eat either…" Ron commented back.

Hermione sighed and got to her feet, placing the toast on a nightstand next to Ron's bed. She knew Ron was right; she had not eaten much in the past few days, but it was only because she could hardly keep anything down and her nerves were shot worrying about the simple and very real fact that she could possibly be pregnant.

"We really need to get more food." Harry repeated his statement from earlier.

"I know. I could disapparate into a muggle town…use s spell to change my appearance a bit…" Hermione offered quickly. In all honesty, she knew it was risky, but she wanted to pick up a muggle pregnancy test. Once the idea of pregnancy came into her mind, Hermione had immediately began counting back and realized it had been around six weeks since her wedding night, which meant she had the potential of being six weeks pregnant already. With that thought in mind, she wanted a test to figure it out, and going into a muggle town was the perfect way of getting that test, not to mention the much-needed food.

"No, abostlutely not. Its not safe." Ron shot up from his cot quickly.

"Ron, it will be fine…" Hermione gave a gentle smile at the concern in Ron's voice.

"Its not worth the risk. Harry and I could go hunt some meat down…" Ron offered.

"Yeah? With your lame arm?" Harry shot at Ron, his reaction clearly the effects of the mixture of hunger and the effects of the horcrux.

"I could try." Ron snapped quickly, sticking his chest out and making himself look much bigger then Harry.

"Really. It's all right. We need more then just meet anyway…" Hermione said simply.

"Hermione, I really don't think…" Ron started.

"If she thinks she is okay to go, Ron, let her go." Harry snapped again.

Ron tightened his jaw and glared down at Harry, trying his best not to stride across the room and punch his best friend in the face. He knew Harry was only being so irrational because of the horcrux dangling from his neck, but he was not going to allow Hermione to go off and risk her life over Harry's temper.

"Ron, really…I'll be fast." Hermione moved and placed a comforting hand on Ron's chest.

Ron locked eyes with Hermione. "No."

"Ron…" Hermione tried not to sound as deseperate as she was to go to the muggle town.

"No…no Ron's right, Hermione…" Harry spoke up, his voice much calmer now.

"What?" Hermione turned back, surprised an Harry's sudden change of heart, but immediately noticing that the horcrux was no longer on Harry's neck, but rather on the table in front of him.

"I'll go hunt. Ron…why don't you take this for a little?" Harry chucked the locket in Ron's direction.

Ron caught the locket with a sigh. He hated how crazy his thoughts became with the horcrux. He wasn't ready to go have them go back to such a dark place, not when things between Hermione and himself seemed to be getting along decently at the moment, though she had seemed a little distant the past few days.

Hermione gave a worried glance at Ron as she watched him slowly slip the horcrux around his neck. She knew how his eyes seemed to glaze over the second the horcrux fell onto his neck and that moment was no different. For a moment, however, she thought Ron almost looked sorry, like he was trying to apologize for how rude he could become.

"I'll hunt." Harry stood and grabbed his wand, moving outside of the tent.

Hermione gave Harry a small nod and moved to grab a book off of her bed. She was a little annoyed she could not pick up a pregnancy test; in fact, she was downright petrified, but she knew there was nothing she could do if the boys did not want her to go. She hoped the book would contain something she could use.

"I'm going to just…read in the sun…" Hermione told Ron, motioning to the flap Harry had just walked through.

Ron felt his thoughts begin to shit instantly._ Why did Hermione want to go outside? Was it because Harry was outside hunting? Why wouldn't she want to stay inside with him? He was her husband after all, not Harry. Was a stupid book really more important to her then time with him? Apparently so._

Ron let out an inward groan as he glanced down at the horcrux around his neck. He quickly yanked the locket off, throwing it down on his bed with a huff. He hated it and what it made him think and if Harry and Hermione were outside and not keeping an eye on him with it, he was not about to wear it. He would only put it on when he had to, which was usually in front of them, because Harry insisted on keeping it "safe". Other then that, Ron had no intentions of allowing the evil thing to hang from his neck.

* * *

><p>Hermione waited until Harry was out of sight and then moved in the opposite direction, settling against a tree trunk at the far end of their enchantments and pulling out the book she had taken off of her bed. She had decided to sit so far from the tent because she did not want to risk either Ron or Harry seeing what she was looking over in the book.<p>

Hermione flipped the spell book open. It was a book she had bought in her third year at Hogwarts; one that dealt with spells specifically designed for witches. The spells ranged from ones to make your nails stronger, to ones that dyed your hair to the one that Hermione was looking for; the charm to see if a witch was with child or not.

Hermione had glanced over the spell a million times, though she had never had any real reason to stop and read it over before now. Now, as she flipped the pages to the one she was looking for, she suddenly found it hard to read, or even see straight. Her fingers trembled with nerves as she slowly turned to the page she needed.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself before opening her eyes and glancing down at the page in front of her. _Pregnancy Testing Charm_, was written across the top of the page in big bold letters, only seeming to make everything more real for Hermione.

"Oh, Merlin…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she took a deep breath and tried, again, to calm her nerves, though each attempted seemed more useless then the last. Her nerves were completely shot.

Hermione glanced down at page in front of her and took a deep breath, reading over the charm and how to perform it, as if she were studying for an O.W.L., as if it had nothing to do with her present situation.

When Hermione was sure she had memorized the charm perfectly, she took a deep breath and placed the book next to her, on the frost-bitten ground, pulling her wand out and taking a deep breath, about to point it at her abdomen. Suddenly, Hermione stopped. Her hand was trembling, forcing her wand to shake rapidly. She couldn't hold it steady if she wanted to.

She was entirely too freaked out to perform the test that would have such a great impact on her future behind a tree. Hermione shook her head, gathering up her book and getting to her feet. If she was going to perform the charm, she was going to do it somewhere she knew the boys would not walk up on her. She turned, marching toward the tent. She would go directly to the bathroom to perform the charm. Ron and Harry always stayed clear of her when she was in there.

* * *

><p>Ron woke from his nap, feeling more rested then he had in weeks, despite the fact that he was starving. In truth, it was one of the few times he had slept without the horcrux around his neck, and he figured that was why he slept so soundly.<p>

Ron stretched out on his cot, his hand brushing against the locket that was on the nightstand at the top of his bed. He shuddered instantly, the small beating of the horcrux on his hand making him feel almost ill.

Ron sat up, glaring at the horcrux before glancing around the tent. He was still alone, and not quite ready to put the horcrux on his neck. He knew Harry would be mad that he wasn't wearing it, but what Harry didn't know didn't hurt him, Ron decided.

Ron got out of his cot, moving to make himself a cup of tea. He put the pot on the small stove and pulled a mug out, before hesitating and pulling another mug out. He knew Hermione liked tea and he was doing all he could to show her how important she was to him lately, which was hard with the horcrux interfering with all of their feelings lately, not to mention the serious lack of privacy he and Hermione had due to Harry's constant presence. He hoped bringing her a cup of tea would at least let her know he was thinking about her.

Because the truth was, Ron was always thinking about Hermione. He knew he loved her, and he wanted to stay married to her, if she would have him, forever. However, the horcrux was playing havoc on his confidence when it came to her, and he could not wait for the thing to be destroyed.

Just as Ron began boiling the water, _the muggle way_, as Hermione liked to say, he heard footsteps moving toward the tent. He quickly moved and grabbed the horcrux off of his nightstand, thinking Harry was the one coming toward the tent.

Ron had barely got the horcrux in his hand when the tent flap opened and Hermione, looking rather pale, walked in with her book clenched tightly to her chest.

Ron gave a small sigh of relief and a smile at his wife. He was glad it was her and not Harry. Maybe now they could even get some alone time. He smiled at that thought.

"Made you some tea." Ron smiled at her, holding up the extra mug that he had taken out for her tea with the hand that did not contain the horcrux.

Hermione jumped slightly as if she had not even realized Ron was in the tent. She turned quickly and looked blankly at Ron. "I…uh…thanks…"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron put the mug down, his smile fading and his fingers clenching tighter around the locket in his hand.

"Hm…" Hermione gave him a quick nod, nervous her voice would betray her. If anything, she was far from fine; she was about to find out if she was pregnant or not, with Ron's baby no less, and here he was asking her if she wanted tea. It all seemed too surreal.

Ron raised any eyebrow at Hermione's behavior, clenching the horcrux even tighter as his mind began spinning. _Had she been outside with Harry doing something? Is that why she was acting so strange? Because she had been so close to getting caught?_

"I…need to use the bathroom…" Hermione said, her voice higher then she had intended. Before Ron could answer, she quickly moved into the small bathroom, the book with the charm she needed clutched tightly to her chest.

Ron stood in the middle of the tent, his mouth hanging slightly open as his hand held the locket even tighter. _What the hell was wrong with Hermione? _She was clearly hiding something and Ron was livid.

If it had to do with Harry, Ron would give the boy-who-lived the beating of his life, but if it was something else, Ron felt as though she should have been able to tell him. He as her husband, after all.

* * *

><p>Hermione moved into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, quickly releasing the breath she had not even realized she was holding in. Her hands were shaking as she sat the book down on the small sink counter.<p>

Hermione closed her eyes and sank down to her feet, pulling her knees close to her chest as she tried to avoid the panic attack she could feel coming on. She was no where near ready to perform the charm she had come into the bathroom to do, and yet she knew she could not leave without completing it.

Hermione sat on the floor for a few more minutes, contemplating the ramifications of the impending test. If she was pregnant, it would change everything in her world, _and Ron's_, she suddenly realized. In all of her nervousness and worry, she had forgotten that Ron had played a key role, if she was pregnant, and that his life would be directly effect as well.

If she was pregnant, she wondered how Ron would react. _Would he be happy? Would he be upset? Or worse, angry? What if he wanted nothing to do with her after this?_

Hermione was still unsure of how Ron felt about her exactly. She thought they had been on the cusp of something, but living in the tent with Harry for the past two months did not help them move their relationship anywhere. Now she was worried, if she was pregnant, things would go in the complete opposite direction then she had planned.

Still, she knew Ron deserved a little more credit then that. In his defense, he was intensely loyal, and she imagined, whether he wanted to be with her or not, he would show that same loyalty to any child that was his. Even if he wasn't, which would be strange for him, Hermione knew she would keep the baby. After all, she loved Ron dearly, and if this was all she could have of him, she would keep it. Not to mention the rational side of her brain thought that she had taken a risk, and these were the consequences. She was not exempt to that rule.

Even if she didn't want to keep it, she knew there was little she could do in the middle of the woods. However, her mind only went there for a moment. If she was pregnant, and she survived the war, she was sure she would be able to survive life as a young mother, and hopefully Ron would be there to help.

Hermione realized, after a few more minutes, that she could delay no longer, and so she slowly got to her feet and pulled her wand out.

"Here goes nothing…" Hermione whispered to herself, flipping the book open with her shaking hands and glancing over the charm. It was rather easy. A green light would appear around her stomach if she was pregnant, and a purple light would appear if she was not. If she performed the spell wrong, nothing would happen.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before pointing her wand at her abdamon, trying her best not to shake as she whispered the spell aloud. "_Expertius gravid…"_

Hermione held her breath as she flicked the wand, waiting for what seemed like forever for the results of her test to appear. However, the rational part of Hermione's mind knew she had been waiting mere seconds before the results came back.

Hermione felt her body go numb and she dropped her wand, hardly having the strength to hold onto it any longer as a ball of light grew from her stomach…

…a green ball of light…

…she was pregnant.


	18. Failed Words and an Exit

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 18**

Hermione's were still shaking as her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, next to her wand, in the small bathroom of the tent. Her heart was beating faster then it ever had in her life, and she felt suddenly dizzy.

No, she felt sick. She scrambled over to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach while her brain still tried to take in the news she had just been given.

She had done the test, and it had come back positive. She was pregnant.

Hermione got sick again.

When she was certain she was done, Hermione leaned back against the side of the tent, carefully balancing her back on one of the supports as she tried to process what had happened.

She was pregnant. She was in the woods, looking for horcruxes, being chased down by Death Eaters, and she was now pregnant. Hermione shook her head. How could she be so irresponsible as to let that happen? She and Ron had known the risk all along, but there were quite a few times they had made love, not because they had been forced to, but because they both seemed to want to. Like at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione hoped that meant something. She hoped it meant Ron really cared and wasn't going to leave her alone in this.

_Ron._ How would she tell him? Hermione shook her head. He had a right to know, and it wasn't really like she could hide it from him or Harry forever. The boys were oblivious to many things, but she was certain that when she put on an extra twenty pounds and looked like she had shoved a balloon up her shirt, that they would notice.

But what would the boys do when they found out? Surely, they would not want her around. That had been discussed early; when she and Ron first found out they were gong to have to get married. However, given where they were and how bad things were getting, she was not sure she could just waltz back to the Burrow and hide until she had the baby. In fact, she didn't even know if there was anyone at the Burrow anymore.

As Hermione opened her eyes, her thoughts still turning, she realized her hand had snaked its way to her stomach without her even noticing. She glanced down at it, lifting her shirt slightly. Her stomach was still flat, which made it harder to believe there was someone growing inside of it. It seemed like such a wild concept, to have part of Ron literally inside of her.

_Ron_. Her thoughts turned back to her redheaded husband and her stomach did a somersault again. She could not keep this from him; she didn't want to. Mostly, she was being selfish. She didn't want to face this alone at all. However, logically, she thought it was best he knew as soon as possible, so they could all make the proper arrangements.

She was staying. She wouldn't leave them no matter what they said. For once, Harry and Ron needed her if they were ever going to defeat the horcruxes. She wasn't saying that because she was full of herself, she was saying it because she knew it was true. Dumbledore had sent them on this mission together; for a reason. And pregnant or not, she would stay and help.

Not to mention that there really was nowhere for her to go that was safe. In fact, she was probably safer hauled up in the woods with enchantments around her then she was anywhere else.

And in the woods she had Ron. _Ron_. She shook her head. She had to tell him, but how? She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and decide on the best way to break to the news to her forced-to-marry, teenage husband, that she was carrying his child. She decided the best way to do it would be when they were on good terms. Maybe she would ask Harry to watch the tent tonight and she could cook Ron a nice dinner and tell him that way. Yes, that seemed like a decent plan.

Hermione sighed once more, looking back down at her stomach. Never in a million years would she have thought she would be eighteen and pregnant. That was just not her; Hermione Granger never did things like that. However, as Hermione sighed once more, she realized she was no longer Hermione Granger. She was now Hermione Weasley, and she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Ron stood, horcrux in hand, glaring at the bathroom Hermione had gone into. She had been in there for a good twenty minutes and had he not had the horcrux in his fist, he probably would have been concerned that something was wrong; but he wasn't. He was livid.<p>

Ron was angry Hermione had just blown him off when she had walked in. She had hardly even acknowledged him. It was as if she were hiding something and Ron wanted to know what, though his mind kept telling him that it had something to do with Harry.

As if on cue, Harry moved back into the tent, a dead rabbit in hand. He stopped short when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"Ron? You alright?" Harry asked, moving slowly to put the rabbit on the table and grab himself a glass of water.

Ron's eyes finally moved away from the bathroom and he grunted at Harry. "Yeah…"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he watched Ron move back to his cot, the larger red head tossing himself down on the small mattress. Clearly, something was bothering Ron, though Harry knew it probably had to do with the horcrux Ron was holding. He made a silent reminder to himself to get it back from Ron soon, though he had to admit he didn't like how he felt with it on either.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Loo." Ron replied with another grunt.

As if on cue, Hermione moved out of the bathroom, looking rather pale and shaking slightly, a book held close to her chest.

Harry raised another eyebrow at her. She looked horrible, and he had a feeling she had gotten sick again. She needed to see a doctor, he decided. He would talk to her about it later.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile and turned her attention to Ron, her smile softening at him. She was so nervous to tell him about the pregnancy she had just discovered and she wanted a smile from him in return to give her the confidence she needed to tell him.

Unfortunately, Ron stared right through Hermione, as if she were not even there, before he flipped over on his side, ignoring her completely.

Instantly, Hermione's smile faded and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Ron didn't look like he wanted anything to do with her already, and she had not even told him she was pregnant. Suddenly, she felt sick again, and she fought the urge to turn right back around and expel whatever was left in her stomach.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since Hermione had found out she was pregnant, and she had completely chickened out of telling Ron, mostly because he seemed too moody at the present moment. She knew telling him that she was carrying his child, while he had the horcrux, was not going to go over well, and so she decided she would wait until he wasn't wearing it anymore, which probably wouldn't be until the morning.<p>

And so, instead of worrying about telling him, Hermione had joined Harry at the table, over some books that they hoped would help them figure out how to destroy the horcrux that was currently around Ron's neck as he sat on his cot. So far, she was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the simple fact that she was pregnant.

"This is pointless…" Harry sighed in frustration. He looked as if he were ready to pull his own hair out.

Hermione sighed allowed, though did not respond directly to Harry's comment. She was beginning to feel the same way; that it was pointless, though it beat having to tell Ron she was pregnant at the current moment.

As Hermione tried her best to scan the page in front of her with concentration, another thought entered her mind. She hated the horcrux Ron was wearing because it made him so quick to anger. She wished she could just stab it like Harry stabbed Tom Riddle's Diary, and take away all of his pain and confusion, like Harry had saved Ginny.

And that was it. _The diary._ It had been a horcrux, Hermione realized, and Harry had managed to destroy it.

Hermione was practically jumping out of her seat, slamming the book down in front of her and causing Harry to jump slightly back in his chair in confusion.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, all thought of her pregnancy fleeing her mind for the moment.

"What's it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary…it was a horcrux!" Hermione said, her grin widening.

Harry glanced up at her, even more confused now then before. "Yeah…with a Basilisk Fang…I don't exactly have one lying around…"

"No…but what also had Basilisk Venom on it?" Hermione pushed.

Harry shook his head, completely confused. "I dunno…"

"Harry…Dumbledore left you the sword of Gryffindor in his Will…you killed the Basilisk with the sword…" Hermione was trying to put the pieces together for him without spelling them out to him.

"Right…and…" Harry gave a nod for her to continue.

"And the sword…well it takes in things that make it stronger…" Hermione pushed the book she had been reading in Harry's face, a picture of the sword of Gryffindor on the page.

"Okay…" Harry was still a little slow on the uptake.

"So…when you stabbed the Basilisk…it's venom got onto the sword…" Hermione could not believe Harry was not following.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Harry jumped up, suddenly realizing what she was saying. "The sword is impregnated with Basilisk venom!"

"Right—" Hermione started, her smile slowly fading at Harry's use of words. _Impregnated_. The sword was pregnant with venom, just like she was pregnant with Ron's child. Suddenly, she felt her nerves kick into overdrive. She had to tell Ron.

"But we still have a problem…" Harry was too excited to notice the change in Hermione's demeanor.

Suddenly, the lights in the tent went out, causing Hermione and Harry to both glance around.

"We don't have the sword…" Ron's voice filled the dark as his deluminator clicked back on and the light filled the tent again. "Yeah…I'm still here…"

Hermione could see the lack of sleep and hunger etched into Ron's face, but also the blank stare that the horcrux around his neck seemed to give him. It was as if Ron wasn't truly in his body at the moment, but rather an angry cruel version of the man she loved, the father of her child. Without realizing it, Hermione's hand slipped to her flat stomach.

"Problem?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, sensing his friend was annoyed. In all honesty, he was too excited to care right now, and if Ron was going to ruin that moment, then they were going to have a go.

Ron remained silent, but glared at Harry.

"Well, come on…spit it out…" Harry urged. It was as if he was looking for a fight, and maybe in a way he was. He had been so frustrated by everything and now that something good had finally happened, Ron's attitude with the horcrux around his neck was not something Harry wanted to deal with.

"Alright, I'll spit it out…because don't think for one bloody second I'm happy there is something else we've got to go and bloody find now…" Ron clenched his jaw at Harry, starting to visibly shake with anger.

Harry's eyes narrowed at Ron and he stood, moving away from the table and toward Ron so that he were a few feet from his taller, redheaded friend. "Something not living up to your expectations? Is this not what you thought was going to happen? Thought it would be easier then this, did you?"

Hermione could see the anger in both boys eyes and so she slowly moved toward them, standing closer to Ron, though neither of them seemed to notice.

"I just thought that after all this bloody time we spent walking around the woods, nearly getting arms chopped off…" Ron raised his now-healed arm for emphasis. "…that we would have gotten somewhere…"

"Well in case you didn't notice, we have found a horcrux…" Harry motioned to the horcrux around Ron's neck.

"Yeah, and how long have we had it and still can't bloody destroy it?" Ron retorted in anger.

"Well once we get the sword we can figure this out!" Harry shouted back.

"The sword is as lost as we are! We've gotten nowhere!" Ron snapped back.

"Ron…calm down…" Hermione started and moved toward him, grabbing at the horcrux. "Just take the horcrux off…you've been wearing it all day…you wouldn't be saying any of this otherwise…"

But to Hermione's horror, Ron did not listen. Instead, he shoved her hands away from his neck. She backed down in shock, Ron had never even playfully shoved her in the halls, and now he was clearly pushing her away as if she did not matter.

"Where did you think this would go? Did you think you would be back with your family by Christmas? Let your mum tuck you in at night?" Harry was livid.

"Don't bring my family into this…" Ron growled. "They have taken good care of you! And yeah, maybe the fact that we are getting nowhere with your bleeding direction is the reason I'm so angry, because my family is out there! Why do you think I listen to that radio every night? So I don't hear Ginny's name…or Fred…or George…or Mum…"

"And what you think I'm not listening? You think I don't worry about them? You think I don't know how this feels?" Harry snapped back.

"How could you bloody know? You haven't gotten a family, have you? No one to worry about! It's easy when your parents are dead!" Ron shouted back.

Hermione's mouth fell open at Ron's comment. It was such a low-blow. Ron would never say anything like that. It was the horcrux talking, and Hermione realized, as she looked at Harry, that he did not realize it. He had taken Ron's words to heart, and before Hermione could process the look in Harry's eyes, Harry lunged at Ron.

The next few seconds happened to quickly. One moment, Ron and Harry were yelling, and the next they were pushing, shoving, and punching each other.

Hermione tried her best to intervene between the boys. "Stop! Stop it!"

Ron quickly shoved Hermione away, in the madness between Harry and himself he didn't know who he was pushing, but when he heard the thumb of Hermione's bottom colliding with the ground of the tent, he stopped swinging, allowing Harry to get a good punch on the cheek in.

Ron hardly felt it though, his eyes connected with Hermione's and he felt awful as she got to her feet. He never meant to lay a finger on her.

Hermione shakily got to her feet, hurt and confusion masking her face.

"Hermione…I…" Ron started.

Hermione, however, moved toward Harry. She was beyond hurt by Ron's actions. How could he do such a thing to her? Horcrux or not he had never pushed her before.

"Just leave her alone." Harry said, still angry as he reached out and pulled a visibly shaking Hermione toward him. She was like his sister, and Ron should have never touched her, even if the redhead did not mean it.

Ron watched as Hermione kept her eyes on him but did step toward Harry, though she did not take the hand he offered. She was angry with both of them. They were supposed to be a team, not enemies.

Ron however, saw her actions differently. Her step triggered what the horcrux had been making him think all the time. "I see how it is…the two of you…"

Hermione glanced at Harry in bewilderment and then stepped away from her dark-haired friend. "What? Ron…"

"Forget it. I get it! Behind my back this whole time! And I thought being married meant something to you…" Ron pointed a shaking finger at Hermione.

"It does mean something! Ron I'm—" Hermione meant to tell him she was pregnant, but she chocked on her own words. This was not how she wanted him to find out. She wanted him to be calm and collected first.

"Ron, nothing's going on between us…" Harry said, calming a bit as he saw the angry and hurt in Ron's eyes. He knew now, it was the horcrux. Ron would never think that Harry and Hermione had something going on otherwise. It was mental.

"Yeah right. That why you left Ginny behind?" Ron turned his eye on Harry.

"What? I left Ginny behind to protect her…" Harry reasoned, anger rising again. Ginny was his world, he would never betray her.

"Yeah right. Or left her to die so you could snake Hermione!" Ron snapped.

"Ron, there is no way—" Hermione started.

Harry stifled a laugh. How dare Ron accuse him of such things. He would never leave Ginny in danger, or to die. He would give his own life for Ginny to breath another day. Ron was completely mental. "I wouldn't do that to your sister! And if I wanted Hermione I would have gone for that a logn time ago!"

Hermione's jaw dropped at Harry's comment. Whether he was mad at Ron or not, that was not something he should have said, given what Ron was accusing them of.

Ron lunged at Harry this time, knocking Harry to his feet before standing over him, breathing heavily. "Well she is all yours then, isn't she mate?"

"Ron…" Hermione moved forward.

Ron ripped the horcrux off his neck and threw it at Harry before turning to face Hermione, fury in his eyes. "It's fine. I get it. I've seen you two together…"

"Ron, honestly, that is nothing…" Hermione started.

"I'm leaving." Ron said, grabbing his bag.

"Good!" Harry spat from his spot on the floor.

Ron stifled a laugh.

"Ron, please, just calm down…stay…" Hermione felt tears rising in her eyes as she moved to stop Ron.

Ron snapped up straight, his backback thrown over his shoulder. "Come with me."

"What?" Hermione was shocked by what Ron was asking her. He was being irrational. They were hunting horcruxes; Harry needed them. They had promised Harry they would help. They couldn't just leave him.

"If he doesn't mean anything, come with me…" Ron told her, motioning to Harry.

"Ron…I…" Hermione whipped her head back and forth between the redhead she loved and her best friend. How could she possibly chose? Harry needed them, the world needed them to find these horcruxes.

Ron laughed bitterly. "That's what I thought…"

Hermione took a step forward, but Ron was already out of the tent. As the tears welled up in Hermione's eyes she quickly stepped out of the tent, shouting after him. "Ron! Ron wait!"

Ron stepped away quicker.

Hermione followed, realizing she was letting her husband and the father of her child walk away without even knowing about the baby. "Ron, please! Come back!"

Ron turned sharply to face Hermione, and for a brief moment, she thought he would turn back but instead he just shook his head at her and took another step, disapparating into thin air.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, the tears that had been filling her eyes falling freely. Ron was gone; he had walked away from her as if nothing else mattered.

Hermione fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably. She loved Ron; she knew that now, because the thought of him out there alone, scared her. What if something happened? Or worse, what if he never came back to her? What if he never met their baby?

Suddenly, Hermione's hands fell to her stomach. She should have told him in the tent; maybe if he knew about the baby he would have stayed. _But what if he still ran?_

Hermione quickly pushed that thought from her head. Ron would have stayed if he knew; she could have kept him there and safe, now he was wandering all alone. Anything could happen to him.

And if something did, she knew she would blame herself. She could have stopped him. She should have stopped him, but as those thoughts filled her head so did other ones. He should have never walked away. He should have never shoved her or Harry. Horcrux or not, Ron should not have lost himself like that.

And he shouldn't have made her chose. How could she pick between Harry's mission and Ron's angry decision. She was certain that staying with Harry was the right thing to do. How could Ron have been so selfish as to not see that? He asked her to pick, and he was angry when she took the time to make the rational decision.

And he had left her anyway. He accused her of the marriage meaning nothing, but if it meant anything to him, how could he leave? How could he be that selfish?

Hermione sighed at her own thoughts. She wanted to be angry at Ron, but all she really felt was numbness. She had lost the one man she knew she loved and he had left her alone with his baby. A baby she had been too scared to tell him about. Now, she might never get the chance.

Hermione began crying again at the thought. She wanted Ron in their child's life. She wanted Ron to know about the baby. She should have told him; he would have stayed.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione felt warm hands on her shoulder. She knew who they belonged to and so she did not bother to look up.

"Hermione…its cold out here…lets get you inside…" Harry whispered softly to his friend.

Hermione nodded, her tears still falling down her face as she allowed Harry to lead her into the tent. She sat down on Ron's cot and stared straight ahead, her eyes blank. She was no longer crying, though she was now vaguely aware that Harry had wrapped her in a blanket and was busying himself with making tea.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione's eyes focused on Harry shoving tea into her hand, though she did not know why. She did not even really feel cold; she just felt numb.

"Drink, Hermione…" Harry said quietly.

Hermione took the tea from Harry though she said nothing, nor did she sip it.

"Hermione…we will find Ron…" Harry started. He knew he had been irrational with Ron and that he only escaladed the fight to push Ron to leave. It was his fault his friend had left him, and more importantly, Hermione behind.

"He just walked away." Hermione said softly. "I yelled for him to stop…"

"I heard." Harry said.

"He turned around. I thought he was coming back…" Hermione recalled the events in her mind.

"We will find him." Harry said again. He did not know hat else he could really say.

"He doesn't know where we are. He can't even get back…" Hermione rationalized.

"It will be fine." Harry told her.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said, still staring straight ahead.

Harry stared blankly at Hermione. He was at a loss of words.


	19. Of Offices and Cottages

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 19**

Harry sat in one of the kitchen chairs, his eyes locked on Hermione's sleeping form. He had not slept a wink since the night before, when she had blurted out that she was pregnant and then refused to say another word to him, rolling over on Ron's cot and falling asleep, in the same position she slept in now.

Harry was still trying to digest the information that had been thrown at him a few hours earlier. His best friend was not pregnant with his other best friends child, and the second best friend had run out on the pregnant best friend all because of him. Harry knew Ron's leaving was his fault. He had pushed the redhead too far, and Ron had finally snapped.

Thinking back on it, Harry was even surprised Ron lasted as long as he had. Harry knew, over the years, he had lashed out at Ron at times, and Ron had taken it. Ron rarely complained. Ron always stood by his side, and now he had pushed Ron away.

And worse, he had pushed Ron away when Hermione needed him the most.

Part of Harry was angry at Ron for getting Hermione pregnant. In the back of his mind, he knew there had always been a chance; that was the reason that Ron and Hermione had been forced to marry in the first place, because the Ministry wanted this, but after so much had happened, Harry had almost forgotten about the real chance that Hermione would be pregnant.

Now that she was, Harry did not know what to do. He and Ron had discussed it back at the Burrow, if Hermione got pregnant, what they would do, and the obvious choice at the time was to send her back to Ron's family, to keep her safe. Now, however, Harry knew that would be impossible. For one, they had no idea where the Weasley's were, but the other thing in Harry's mind was that if Hermione left he would be completely alone. Harry originally thought that was how he had wanted to find the horcruxes, alone. But he knew now, more then ever, he needed Hermione. Pregnant or not, with Ron gone he could not afford to lose her. She was an asset.

As Harry's thoughts continued to turn, a new one popped into his mind. _Had Ron known Hermione was pregnant?_

The thought made Harry furious. If Ron had known, and he had walked out on Hermione and that child, Harry was certain he would kill the redhead if he ever saw him again. Best friend or not, that would be unforgivable.

As Harry continued to brood over the idea of Ron walking out on his family willingly, Hermione stirred in her sleep.

Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings, and just how bright the sun was in the tent. As she opened her eyes, they focused to see Harry staring at her from a small chair, and she realized the night before had not been a bad dream. Ron had really left and she was really pregnant.

Hermione broke eye contact with Harry immediately. She was not ready to fight with him about leaving because she was pregnant, and she was sure that was what he was going to do; after he lectured her on how irresponsible she and Ron had been. Hermione was not ready to lay out all the reasons she needed to stay; not before breakfast.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly.

Hermione lifted her head, surprised at the calmness in Harry's voice. However, as she did so, she was overcome by a wave of nausea and quickly jumped out of Ron's bed and rushed to the bathroom, hardly making it there in time.

As Hermione got sick, she felt someone pull her hair back from her face. She knew it was Harry and gladly accepted the help. When she was done, she leaned her head on the side of the toilet, already exhausted for the day.

"Here…brush your teeth." Harry handed Hermione her toothbrush with toothpaste already on it.

Hermione accepted the brush, cleaning out her mouth and slowly getting to the sink to spit the toothpaste out. When her teeth were clean, she glanced up in the mirror to see Harry standing behind her, watching her carefully.

"Did he know?" Harry asked, after a long moment of silence.

"What?" Hermione asked softly, though she knew what Harry was asking.

"Did he know you were pregnant?" Harry asked, his voice still steady and calm.

Hermione shook her head, breaking eye contact with Harry as a few tears filled her eyes at the thought of Ron never knowing about the baby. "I didn't get a chance to tell him…I only just found out…"

Harry nodded, and engulfed Hermione in a hug, rocking her to calm her. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Harry's apology only made Hermione cry even harder and she slowly pushed off of him. She couldn't handle him apologizing to her when the entire situation was all of their faults. Not one of them had been right the night before, not even her. She should have told Ron about the baby.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione had not talked all morning after the bathroom incident. In fact, they had hardly even made eye contact. Harry had busied himself making lunch and Hermione had curled back up on Ron's cot, now wearing a large grey sweater that Ron had left behind, her back to Harry, trying her best to concentrate on anything but what was actually happened.<p>

Neither of them had touched the horcrux since Ron had thrown it at Harry the night before.

Harry sighed, glancing up to see Hermione's back to him. He felt awful for her. She was his best friend, she was always there for him, and now he had no idea how to be there for her.

"Hermione? Lunch…" Harry said softly, placing the two sandwiches he had made on the table.

"I'm not hungry…" Hermione's voice was hardly above a whisper as she kept her back to Harry.

Harry was worried about her, in more then just one way. He couldn't help but notice how thin she had gotten while they had been in the forest. He was not a doctor, and he did not know a lot about pregnancy, but he was certain women were supposed to stay as healthy as possible.

"Hermione, I think you need to eat…" Harry told her, and then softly added. "For the baby…"

Hermione remained silent for a long moment before slowly rolling over to face Harry. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and immediately Harry looked away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her like that. He knew the reason she was crying was partly his fault. He had started the fight with Ron.

As Harry glanced away he heard Hermione sigh and slowly make her way to the table, sitting down by the plate he had put out for her. She knew, as upset as she was, Harry was right. She needed to eat; she needed to take care of herself; for the baby she was now carrying. _Ron's baby. _The thought of Ron made her almost begin to cry again.

Silence filled the air between the two friends, only broken by the sound of their chewing.

Finally, Harry could take it no more and he put his sandwich down. "Hermione, do you want to talk about this?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, her eyes swelling with tears again. "Harry, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Harry shook his head in bewilderment. What could she possibly have to be sorry for? He owed her an apology.

Hermione nodded, glancing back down at her sandwich. "I know this…_situation_ is messing everything up…" She could not bring herself to say baby quite yet.

"We knew there was a chance this could happen when you and…well you got married…" Harry did not feel it was appropriate to say Ron's name aloud.

Hermione just nodded again, her head still hanging.

"Now the question is, what do we do about it..." Harry said softly. He knew it was obviously something they needed to discuss.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's. "I'm not leaving you. Not now. You need me."

"Yeah, but Hermione—" Harry started. He knew she was right; he did need her, especially with Ron missing, but he needed to leave it up to her and be rational about it.

"Harry, I told you I would stick with you and I am going to. Plus, it's not safe for me to go off on my own now or sit around ideally and see what happens. I'm…_pregnant _with a half-blood…and not just any half-blood…it's the…_baby_ of a blood-traitor and a muggle-born…" Hermione reasoned, still struggling with any words related to the idea of her actually being pregnant.

Harry nodded. Hermione certainly made a valid point, and in a way he was glad she wanted to stay. He needed her. "Well…alright…then you stay…"

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile and then nibbled a bit more on her sandwich.

As Harry watched her eat, he noticed just how pale she was. She did not look well at all, and given the circumstances he could see why. "But I think you need to be checked…"

"Checked?" Hermione glanced back up at Harry, confused.

"By a doctor…even if it's a muggle one…I just want to know everything with you is okay before we continue this hunt." Harry said.

"Harry, that's too risky…we could get caught…" Hermione said. Harry's suggestion was outrageous. If they were recognized it would be the end for them.

"That's why I said muggle doctor. If we go somewhere busy and quickly, we can disapparate right after." Harry told her. He needed to know she was healthy enough to continue on with the mission.

"Harry…" Hermione tried.

"We're not going anywhere until we know everything is okay with you." Harry told her firmly.

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry was right; she needed to see a doctor. She also knew if they went to a muggle, they would probably not be recognized. That was not the reason she did not want to go anyway. The real reason was because going to a doctor made it real. Going to a doctor confirmed that she was pregnant and alone. Going to a doctor meant that Ron had really left.

"Hermione…" Harry's voice was soft but broke Hermione's train of thought.

Hermione shifted her eyes to Harry and gave him a silent nod, confirming that she would go to see a muggle doctor. In all honesty, she knew if she was pregnant, she needed to know everything was okay with the baby and this was really the only way to do so. She just wished Ron were going with her instead of Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione lead Harry through the busy streets of London. She had found a doctor who would take her immediately, and she had Harry had laid a steady plan to get through the doctors visit without complication. It would take a few mind-altering spells, and maybe a confundus charm, but they were certain no one would remember they had been there.<p>

"Right here, Harry…" Hermione whispered, motioning Harry into the small doctors office that smelled of sterile cleansers the second they entered.

Harry glanced around the waiting room as Hermione moved to speak with the nurse. There were women of all ages and at all different degrees of pregnancy around him. Some where alone, some had men with them, others had children sitting on their laps.

The sight made Harry rather uncomfortable. He knew very little about pregnancy or pregnant women, and the idea of Hermione eventually looking like the women in the room sent a chill down his back. Hermione was just Hermione to him. She wasn't a women, she was Hermione, so to put her in the roll such as pregnant women, or mother seemed odd for him to do at the present moment.

"Harry, take a seat. She said we were next on the list." Hermione said, motioning for Harry to sit down with her.

Harry followed her as she moved toward a corner seat, away from the other women. Once she was seated, she smoothed her shirt out, her hands shaking as she did so.

Harry noticed immediately and bent forward. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Just a bit nervous…for obvious reasons…" Hermione told Harry, trying her best to force a smile, though she could not believe she was even there. The last place she had expected to be sitting in the middle of the war was a muggle doctor's office.

Harry just nodded and took her hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione was called into the exam room by the nurse. She stood quickly and then looked back at Harry.

"Did…did you want me to come?" Harry was caught off-guard by the request he thought he saw in her eyes. Surely, this was something Hermione would want to do on her own.

"Uh…no…no of course not…" Hermione gave another tight-lipped smile and followed the nurse.

It took Harry all of ten seconds to realize she had in fact wanted him to come with her. He couldn't believe he had not thought about that. Hermione was scared, and alone, and pregnant, and it was partly his fault, and now he had just let her walk off by herself to hear everything confirmed for her.

He should have been a better friend; he should have been there for her since Ron wasn't. Harry was sure Ron would have gone into the room with her.

Harry sighed at his own mistake, and decided the only thing he could really do was begin the memory-altering charms on all the muggles around him. Hermione would take care of the doctor and nurse, but he could handle everyone else.

After about twenty minutes, Hermione moved back into the waiting room, looking paler then she had when she walked in, her hands full of different things. She quickly caught Harry's eyes and jerked her head to the door.

Harry nodded and silently followed her out into the streets.

"I wiped the doctor and nurses memory." Hermione said, her voice automatic and not at all sounding like it truly belonged to her.

"I handled the rest." Harry told her.

"Back to the campsite…" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and followed her down an alley, where she grabbed his hand and disapparated them back into the tent they had left behind.

Once there, Hermione moved silently toward Ron's cot, which she had been sleeping on the past night, and spilled the contents in her hand over the worn blanket.

Silence filled the tent, as Harry watched Hermione glance at a few things on the cot. Finally, he could not take it.

"So, what did the doctor say, Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

Hermione turned to face her friend, her eyes looking like she was on the verge of tears, though she held them back as her voice came out, hardly above a whisper. "He said I was a little over two months pregnant…"

Harry nodded slowly, not sure what to really say.

"That means it happened on our wedding night…if not immediately after…" Hermione continued on. She had no idea why, but she felt like she needed to say what she had been thinking out loud. She remembered that night so soundly. Ron had been so gentle with her and had been patient with her inexperience, though he hardly seemed to know what he had been doing either. It had been the perfect first time, and it had resulted in the life she was carrying.

That meant something to Hermione. She knew the child inside of her had been conceived in such a loving moment. Not that there had been a time when they had been together that Ron hadn't been attentive to her every need, aside from the misunderstanding at Grimmauld Place.

Harry nodded again, still not sure what to say, though his head motion brought Hermione back from her thoughts, and she realized a tear had slipped from her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"Anyway, he gave me some vitamins…checked a few other things, though the book I have really has enough spells that I can keep an eye on things myself. He said everything looked healthy…he just thought I needed to eat a little more…" Hermione said, her voice held a fakeness to it that Harry did not miss, but was a little more confident.

"So…now what?" Harry asked, after a long moment.

"So…now I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." Hermione told him, slowly sinking on Ron's cot.

"Hermione…" Harry said softly. He really thought they needed to discuss things a little more.

"I'm tired, Harry. I just want to sleep." Hermione's eyes pleaded with him as she lay down, tucking her hand under her head.

Harry sighed. She looked like such a lost little girl, so much more like the small girl hiding under the sink in their First Year as a troll swung its club at her rather then the girl who had organized the DA against the wishes of Dolores Umbridge. He did not have it in his heart to push her anymore then she already had that day. He hoped they could talk about it tomorrow.

"Alright, Hermione. Goodnight." Harry said.

Hermione gave a small yet thankful smile before closing her eyes and nuzzling closer to Ron's pillow, his scent still on it. She felt numb from everything that had happened. Within the past twenty-four hours, she had found out she was pregnant, watched Ron walk away from her, and now faced the impending search for a sword that could be lost forever.

Despite the madness, Hermione had felt something in the doctors office. He had done a sonogram, though she had refused to take the picture of it, not wanting to take more time then necessary at the office. Still, when she had seen what looked like small sack on the screen that was her and Ron's child, she could not help feel a connection. The immediate feeling to keep that sack of cells safe overwhelmed her and she knew she loved her child more then she loved anything in the world. Without realizing it, she allowed her hand to slip to her stomach as sleep greedily overtook her senses.

* * *

><p>Ron had been wandering for hours before he finally decided it was time for him to apparate somewhere he could hide in safety. He knew he was wanted, but the past few hours he had not cared. He had been so angry, so hurt, that nothing had mattered to him.<p>

But now, as the sunset, he realized he had made such a horrible mistake. He had left Hermione behind. He couldn't care less about Harry right now. As far as he was concerned, Harry could shove the horcrux up his ass, but Ron knew he shouldn't have left Hermione.

Hermione mattered more to him then anything in the world, and he knew, even if he had his suspicions confirmed, even if Hermione had betrayed him with Harry, he could learn to forgive her, if she wanted him to.

But something else was plaguing Ron's thoughts. Hermione had chased him. Maybe that had meant something, he didn't know. Right now, he was too tired to think and so he disapparated to the only place he could think of.

Within seconds, Ron apparated in front of Shell Cottage. Before he even got to the door, it was opening and his oldest brother, Bill, was rushing out at him.

"Ron, did something happen? Where is Harry and Hermione?" Bill asked, panic filling his voice.

"Yeah, something happened…" Ron grumbled, pushing past his brother. Typical, the world was worried more about his best friend and wife then they were about him.

"Ron?" Fleur was standing in the hall, shocked to see her youngest brother-in-law.

"Look, I just want to sleep…" Ron said, turning back to see Bill closing the door behind him.

"Well too bloody bad. You showed up here without Harry or Hermione and you say you want to sleep? What in the bleeding hell went on?" Bill pressed.

"They are both fine as far as I know…" Ron told Bill.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill asked.

"It means I have no clue where they are…I don't care either…" Ron said, back to being angry about the whole thing. Here he was, getting yelled at because his best friend had pushed him to this point and his wife had sided with said-bestfriend. He just wanted to sleep for weeks.

"Why don't you?" Bill pressed.

"Look, they are fine. I want to sleep. Can we bloody talk about this in the morning?" Ron asked.

Bill moved to say something, but Fleur cut him off, noticing how thin, pale and tired Ron looked. He looked sickly and she was sure he did need sleep.

"Ron…there iz a spare bedroom on zee right upstairz…" Fleur pointed.

Ron nodded, silently thanking Fleur and moving past her and up the stairs.

Bill shook his head at his wife.

"You can talk to him in zee morning. He iz tired, Bill." Fleur told her husband. She knew if something was truly wrong, Ron would have told them. She was certain whatever had happened, they could wait until the sun rose to discuss it.


	20. Moving Camp

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 20**

Three days had passed since Hermione and Harry had gone to the muggle doctor to have Hermione's pregnancy confirmed, and in those three days Harry had watched Hermione completely shut him out.

Hermione had developed a routine around Harry. It was simple. She would wake up, go through her usual bouts of morning sickness, eat a small breakfast and then move to Ron's cot, turning her back to Harry for most of the day until it was lunch or dinnertime. After she ate, she would then retire back to Ron's bed with a large book, mumbling spells to herself or just silently crying sometimes.

Harry hated to see Hermione like this, but was not sure what he could do about it and so he spent most of his days outside the tent. Besides, if he wasn't in the tent he was afraid he would try to talk to her about what was really on his mind, and that was the hunt ahead of them. He didn't want to move her when she wasn't ready yet, but they would have to continue to look for the Sword of Gryffindor and the other horcruxes soon. He just did not know how to say that to her, and so being outside allowed him not to think about it.

That particular day, however, it was raining and so he was forced to move into the tent for a bit. When he made his way back in, her found Hermione propped up on her elbow on Ron's cot, absentmindedly playing with her small wedding ring as she glanced over the book in front of her.

Harry sighed. Hermione did not even look up at Harry, though it was apparent that she knew he was there, her eyes flicking away from the page she was reading and to her ring finger.

"Did you eat?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She had only eaten some toast that morning, but she was afraid to eat more then that, feeling a little nauseas.

"I'll make some soup." Harry said.

"Thank you…" Hermione said softly, her eyes slightly rising to meet Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded, moving to make some soup. He tried to focus on the soup in front of him but couldn't help but notice that Hermione had climbed out of Ron's bed and was not sitting at the small table, her head in her hands.

Harry used a spell to finish the soup quickly and then turned and put a cup down in front of Hermione. She looked tired and frail and it made him upset to see her in such a condition.

"Thanks, Harry…" Hermione said, taking the cup of soup in her hands, though she hardly ate any of it.

Harry watched Hermione for a few minutes in silence before he put his own spoon down. "Hermione, I don't like to see you like this…"

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Harry's and he could see she was trying to be strong, though the front she was putting up did not fool him. "Like what?"

"Like this…" Harry motioned to her. "I've never seen you so upset…"

"Well, I've never been in this type of situation before." Hermione said simply.

"Fair enough…" Harry nodded after a long moment. "But we can't stay in this situation…"

Confusion flooded Hermione's face. "What do you mean?"

"We can't stay here much longer, Hermione…" Harry said, glancing away from her.

Hermione's mouth gapped open and then she closed it quickly. She knew they would have to leave soon, but she was not ready to do it quite yet. If they left it meant that Ron really wasn't coming back; or better yet, he couldn't come back. "But…if we go…I mean…if…_he _wants to come back…"

"Hermione, _he_ can't find his way back. You know that…with the charms…" Harry told her. He still did not feel okay saying Ron's name out loud.

Hermione sighed, glancing back down at her hand and fiddling with the wedding ring she had refused to take off. She wasn't ready to let Ron go, though now she felt as if Harry was pushing her to do so. "Yes…but…"

"Hermione…he can't come back…and we can't stay here…we've got to start moving." Harry said softly, shaking his head. He didn't want to leave behind Ron either, but he knew that Ron was long gone. Even if the redhead wanted to come back, there was no way he would find them.

"Alright…fine…" Hermione nodded, chewing her bottom lip and getting out of the chair, making her way over to Ron's cot and laying down on it, her back to Harry.

Harry thought she was mad at him and so he sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair.

Hermione, however, was not mad at Harry. The only reason she turned her back to Harry was because she did not want him to see her crying again, and she was struggling to hold back the tears. The thought of leaving the last campsite they had been at with Ron was too much for her to bare, and her hand gently snaked around her flat stomach as she did her best to hold in the sobs that were threatening to escape her throat. She knew they could not stay forever, but leaving meant there was a good chance she would never see Ron again, and that was something she was not ready to face.

* * *

><p>Ron sat on the bed in the small spare room at Shell Cottage. He had been in there for three days, and had only come out to use the small bathroom in the hall. Other then that, he only ate if Fleur left food outside of the door, and he did not speak to Bill or Fleur.<p>

Ron was still angry. Now, that three days had passed, he knew he shouldn't have stormed off on Hermione and Harry, but he could not believe they had not even tried to look for him. They had not made an attempt to contact anyone in his family.

_Maybe they were hiding something._ Ron thought as he played with the small wedding band on his finger that represented his forced marriage to Hermione. He wondered now, if the marriage had meant anything to her at all.

He knew in his heart, it had meant a lot to him. He had not realized how much he actually loved Hermione until now. He had walked away, and while he walked he realized she was the only thing that mattered to him. Not Harry, not Voldemort, not the horcruxes, Hermione. She mattered, and he had left her.

A knock on the door startled Ron's thoughts. He sighed. He figured it was just Fleur with lunch and so he said nothing.

A second later, however, the door came barreling open and Bill stood there, an angry look on his face.

"Get up." Bill ordered.

"What?" Ron was confused. He had never see Bill that angry before.

"Get up." Bill moved forward and jerked Ron to his feet by his collar.

"Bloody hell, Bill…" Ron jerked away from his older brother.

"You've been here for three days and haven't said a damn word. Start explaining what happened…" Bill crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Ron impatiently.

Ron just shook his head. In truth, he didn't know how to explain what happened, he had no idea where to even begin.

"Ron…" Bill pressed.

"I don't bloody know, alright? Harry and I got in a fight…bloody hell, Bill! I thought Hermione and him were…well I don't bloody know, maybe they are…" Ron scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration.

Bill narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "You left them behind because you thought your best friend and your…well your wife were…"

Ron opened his eyes to see Bill's face full of fury. "Why are you bloody mad?"

"Because you're a bleeding idiot, Ron! We all know what Hermione feels about you! We've been watching it for years! Harry's your best friend! He wouldn't do that to you!" Bill screamed.

"You don't know that!" Ron snapped back, though he new Bill was making a good point.

Bill stepped toward Ron. "I know that even if they are bloody banging it out every night, what is going on is bigger then your little love life, Ron! Our entire world is at stake and you left behind the two people who were really doing all they could! You were supposed to be helping them! How stupid can you be?"

Ron sighed and looked away from his brother. The more Bill spoke, the more Ron realized he had been a complete idiot. Bill was right; regardless of what was going on, this was bigger then Ron's problems. "I messed up, alright?"

"Yeah, you did." Bill poked his youngest brother's chest. "So clear your bloody head and figure it out and fix it…"

Ron sighed again as Bill stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and causing Ron to jump. Ron knew Bill was right; he needed to fix things. He just had no idea how to do so. He couldn't even figure out a way to get back to Hermione or Harry.

And deep down, Ron knew that Hermione and Harry would never betray him in the way he thought they would. They were his best friends; Hermione, he was certain, was the love of his life, and he had just abandoned her. He certainly wouldn't be winning the husband of the year award any time soon, if he ever could get back to his wife.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood where the tent had been only moments early. Harry had packed it up, the pair never speaking once it had been decided that they had to leave the area Ron had left them at behind.<p>

"Hermione…we should get going…" Harry said from his spot up the hill from her.

Hermione gave him a simple nod, feeling the tears threatening her eyes. When they left there, that meant Ron was truly gone. It was the last place she had been with him, it was the place she had found out she was pregnant, it was the place she had lost him.

Hermione tried to keep herself composed as she pulled off her scarf and moved toward a nearby tree, tying it tightly around the trunk. She knew it was probably a feeble effort, but part of her hoped Ron would figure out a way to get back to that campsite, and if he did, he would know they had been there and left. She wanted to leave him some signal.

Hermione brushed away a tear and fought back the wave of nausea that hit her. She was unsure if it was morning sickness or just her nerves about leaving. She then moved up the hill toward Harry, taking his outstretched hand.

Harry waited a long moment, clearly trying to see if Hermione wanted to disapparate them but she just stood silently next to him, her eyes fixed on her feet.

Harry took a deep breath and disapparated them to a mountaintop.

The second they arrived, Hermione staggered away from Harry, barely making it a few feet before she threw up.

"Hermione?" Harry moved cautiously toward his pregnant friend.

Hermione glanced up at him, wiping her face as tears poured down her cheeks.

Harry knelt down next to her, trying to gather her to her feet. He wasn't sure if she was crying because she had just thrown up or for another reason.

"Hermione? You alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione, instead of offering the help to get up from Harry, clung to her best friend, crying into his shoulder and shaking terribly.

Harry did not know what to do, and so he just held Hermione, gently cradling her head in his hand as he felt her tears penetrate his shoulder.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione's sobs silenced and she pulled away from Harry, wiping her nose.

"Sorry…" Hermione mumbled.

"Don't be sorry…" Harry told her. He could tell now that the tears were clearly over the fact that they had moved camp. He could see it in Hermione's eyes; she was lost without Ron.

Hermione shakily got to her feet with Harry's help.

"I don't know if disapparating is such a good idea with you, anymore…" Harry commented, seeing that Hermione looked a little queasy still.

"I looked it up. I can do it for up to five months…so I've still got a few weeks…" Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. "I'll set up the tent, if you want to do the enchantments…"

Hermione just nodded, waving her wand a few times in every corner before retiring to a rock while Harry worked feverishly to put the tent up.

As Hermione sat there, the tears rose in her eyes again, though she kept her sobs in her throat this time so that Harry did not have to worry. She could not help herself. Every second she thought of Ron, she felt a wall of sadness hit her unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Hermione missed Ron desperately, and she hated to think of him alone, cold somewhere. She didn't care how mad she had been at him or what he had accused her of anymore, she just wanted him back and she wasn't being selfish with that thought, she decided. Someone else needed Ron back. Someone else wanted him in his or her life.

Hermione's hand silently fell onto her stomach, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks for both Ron and the life inside of her. If she never got to see Ron, then the baby growing in her womb was all she had left of him and although she had certainly not planned a pregnancy like this, that thought did give her some comfort. Some part of Ron would always be in her life, no matter what.


	21. A Picture in a Book

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 21**

Hermione woke up to the sound of birds outside the tent. She stretched out, trying her best not to move quickly, in hopes of being able to combat off her morning sickness. Sometimes, this practice proved better then others. That day, however, it seemed to work.

Hermione eventually sat up in bed. A week had passed since she and Harry had relocated to the mountaintop and there was still no sign of Ron anywhere, not that Hermione thought there really would be once they moved. How would Ron know where to look for them now?

As these thoughts penetrated her mind, Hermione glanced at the small clock she had placed at the top of Ron's cot and realized it was already late in the afternoon. She had slept through half of the day, not that she minded. She hated being awake, because being awake made her think of Ron, and that was not something she felt like doing.

Without realizing it, Hermione's hand slipped to her stomach, which contained the small life that she and Ron had created. She knew if she had asked Harry, he would say she looked the same, but she personally could feel that her normally flat stomach had now gained a certain roundness to it, making her pregnancy only all the more real.

Slowly, Hermione got off of Ron's cot and moved to the tent flap, opening it and instantly spotting Harry sleeping, a few feet from the entrance of the tent, next to a dismal fire,

Hermione instantly wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing, despite the heavy sweater that belonged to Ron that she had put on the night before. She moved quickly and gently woke Harry up.

"Harry? Get up. Its cold out here…" Hermione's voice was soft and calm.

Harry shook his head as he woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before placing his glasses back on and focusing on Hermione who was standing in front of him. "Hermione?"

"Obviously…" Hermione shook her head, unable to hide the small smile.

Harry got to his feet, wiping his hands on his pants and glancing around.

"How long have you been out here?" Hermione asked. She wanted desperately to keep the conversation alive, to make her think about anything besides Ron.

Harry was surprised. This was the most he and Hermione had talked in over a week. He quickly checked his watch, surprised by the time. "Uh…wow…nearly seven hours…"

'Why didn't you wake me up?" Hermione asked, although she knew it was a silly question. Harry rarely bothered her these days, probably because she spent them crying, throwing up, or sleeping.

"You were sleeping…thought you could use the rest…" Harry explained.

"Harry…I'm pregnant, not broken…" Hermione told him, finding her words came out stronger then she had hoped.

Harry blinked at her twice, making a mental note that he had just caught a glimpse of the older Hermione, though he was not sure how long she would last. "Yeah…but its cold…"

"I've noticed…lets get inside…" Hermione motioned to him.

Harry nodded and turned around, bending over to pick something up.

Hermione glanced around curiously to see that it was the book Dumbledore had left her in his Will. Immediately, this caught her attention.

"Why do you have my book?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Oh…I…I was just looking at it…"

"Harry, you can't read Ancient Ruins…" Hermione reminded him.

Harry shrugged again. "Nice to look at some pictures…"

Before Hermione could ask another word about the book, Harry was moving into the tent. She quickly followed him, not wanting to be in the cold alone, but also not wanting to be with her thoughts about Ron alone.

By the time Hermione reached the tent, however, Harry was in the bathroom and she was again alone. She sighed, glancing down at her ever-so-slightly rounded stomach. There was no use trying to fight against it; her thoughts always came back to Ron.

Hermione slumped over to Ron's cot and threw herself down, wanting desperately to not feel so empty for five seconds. As she silently pleaded with herself for relief from her thoughts on Ron, her eyes fell to the book Harry had placed on her bed; the book from Dumbledore. Without hesitation, Hermione reached for it, flipping it open to the last page she had been reading; the page she stopped on the night Ron left her and, unknowingly, their unborn child.

* * *

><p>Ron sat in the bed he had been using at Shell Cottage staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. It had been a week since his confrontation with Bill, and Ron had not seen his brother since. However, he could hear Bill and Fleur talking downstairs on different occasions and the discussions had always been the same: Bill wanted to beat him up until he decided to go look for Hermione and Harry and Fleur continued to tell Bill to just give Ron time.<p>

Ron was thankful for Fleur, because she seemed to win every discussion and so Bill had yet to cause his youngest brother any bodily harm; though Ron figured it was really only a matter of time until even Fleur was worn thin with him.

In truth, Ron knew Bill was right. He needed to get back to Hermione and Harry, but more so to Hermione then anything. She wasn't just his wife, she was his best friend; he was supposed to stand beside her no matter what. That was the vow he had taken, even if it had been forced, and he had not held to it.

Ron sighed, rolling over, his eyes falling on the wedding band on his left ring finger as his thoughts floated to the next few weeks. Christmas was only a month away, and he knew he had to have a plan before then. If his mother found out he had abandoned Hermione and Harry there would be hell to pay.

Ron shook his head, instantly sitting up at the thought. He knew now, he needed to formulate a plan, and figure out a way for his mother not to find out his mistake. Against his better judgment, Ron knew it was time to speak with Bill, and so he got out of bed and moved out of the small room and down the stairs.

Ron found Bill sitting in the kitchen, alone, with a cup of tea in his hand. Bill instantly looked up as Ron stood in the doorframe.

"So you are alive." Bill tipped his tea to Ron, though Ron could hear no warmness in his brother's voice. Clearly, Bill's temper was short when it came to Ron.

"I know I messed up." Ron spoke the truth.

"Do you?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

Ron nodded. "I want to get back to Hermione. I want to find them…I just need to figure out a way to do it…"

Bill nodded, hearing the sincerity in his brother's voice. "I'll agree with that…"

"And I'm gonna figure out a way. I mean it…but in the meantime, can I ask you a favor?" Ron asked.

Bill nodded slowly, his eyes clearly searching for some indicator as to what Ron was going to ask.

"Don't tell mum what I did…" Ron asked as if he were a little kid begging to not be told on.

Bill sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's exactly what I should do…"

"Bill, please…I know I messed up…I don't need mum laying into me 'bout it right now…" Ron begged.

Bill nodded, giving Ron a small smile. "I'll make a deal with you…you figure out how to get back to Hermione and Harry before Christmas and I won't say a word to mum…"

"Deal." Ron nodded back at his brother, relieved that he did not have to beg more then that.

"I mean it though, Ron. You don't figure it out and I'll make sure mum doesn't let up on you." Bill said.

Ron nodded, swallowing hard at the thought of how his mother would react to his poor behavior. That thought might have been the extra push in the right direct, but deep down, Ron knew he had never planned on spending Christmas at Shell Cottage. He wanted his first married Christmas to be with his wife. He wanted to spend it with Hermione. He just needed to figure out how.

* * *

><p>Once Harry had set up the tent, he went inside and basically collapsed on his cot, completely exhausted, which didn't bother Hermione in the slightest. She liked not having to put on a fake smile for him; she liked being able to wallow in her own pain.<p>

She hated being without Ron. She knew that more and more as each minute passed; she should have never let him walk away. She should have chased him. She should have told him about the baby.

Hermione sighed aloud at her own thoughts as she slowly began preparing dinner for Harry and herself, her mind drifting toward the life growing inside of her that was part of her; part of Ron.

Hermione made a silent deal with herself that she would try her best, for the babies sake, as well as Harry's, to begin to get back to her normal self, though she hardly thought it would be possible. She had never realized how important Ron was in her every day life, until now. Now, she felt like a huge part of her was missing; Ron was missing.

Still, she knew her behavior and sorrow was dragging down Harry and that was not something she could do right now. He needed her on the top of her game now more then ever and she knew her attitude right now was far from it.

Whether Ron was gone or not; whether she was miserable or not, she couldn't let Harry see it anymore. She needed to be stronger for him, but also for her unborn child. If Harry failed, the baby had no chance at having a good life. Harry was there only hope.

As Hermione made the silent vow with herself to pull herself together, or at least make it seem like she was under control to Harry, her eyes drifted across the tent to where Harry slept soundly in his cot.

As she watched her best friend sleep, something else caught her eye. It was the book Dumbledore had given her, and it was on her nightstand. Hermione's brow immediately furrowed, thinking back to when she had taken the book from Harry. She had wondered why he had taken it and he had said for the pictures, but if she recalled, there weren't very many pictures in it.

Hermione strode across the tent, gathering the book in her hands and glancing down, flipping the pages until she landed on one that the top of the page was folded over on. Clearly, one Harry had been looking at, as she would never have folded a page over in a book and risk ruining it. As Hermione glanced over the page, something else caught her eye on it, and it was indeed a picture. It was a triangle with a circle and a line in the middle.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she studied the symbol. It was clearly hand-drawn into the book, and if Dumbledore had left it to her it must have meant something.

Despite everything going on, Hermione's thoughts immediately left her unborn child or the fact that Ron was gone and began turning quickly over the symbol and what it could possibly mean. She had the nagging feeling that she had seen it before, but where? Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she had hardly noticed that Harry had woken up.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice was rough with sleep.

Hermione's eyes snapped up and she was clearly startled, dropping the book on the floor.

"Did I wake you?" Hermione asked softly, grabbing for the book, her eyes never leaving Harry.

"No…" Harry shook his head and then glanced down at the book in Hermione's hand.

Hermione's eyes followed his to the book in her hand. "What were you doing with my book earlier?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "I told you…I was just looking through it…"

Hermione raised an eye suspiciously. "And i told you, i know you can't read ruins, Harry…"

Harry shrugged. "Well, you weren't exactly helping me so I thought i would try my best…"

Hermione snapped the book shut at Harry's remark and immediately felt guilty. Her whole point of coming on the mission, of staying with him when Ron asked her to leave was because she was supposed to help Harry and clearly she was doing a horrible job, all because she was too worried about her own life; she was trapped in her own sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Harry…" Hermione mumbled.

Harry's brow furrowed. "No…I didn't mean it like that Hermione—"

"I'm supposed to be helping you, Harry…" Hermione stood, moving to Ron's cot with the book from Dumbledore.

"Hermione, you have a lot going on…" Harry sat up in bed, feeling guilty for making Hermione feel bad.

Hermione nodded, but quickly got into Ron's bed, rolling her back to Harry. She felt awful for not being able to help Harry right now, but as much as she wanted to, especially with Harry pointing it out, she couldn't seem to think straight. She wanted to help, she wanted to not be so sad, she just did not now how to get over everything.

Hermione sighed, her hand slipping to her flat stomach, the stomach that contained the child she and Ron had created together; the child she was on her own with right now.

For the sake of the baby inside of her, she knew she needed to try her best to help Harry now; even if she was beside herself with sorrow over losing Ron. Hermione knew she needed to help Harry now more then ever and she had a feeling that the book in her hand; the book from Dumbledore, had something to do with that help.


	22. Heading to New Places

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 22**

Harry watched Hermione as she sat at the kitchen table, the book from Dumbledore in her hands and circles under her eyes. She had been like that for the past week, ever since she had seen him looking at her book, and Harry was just waiting for her to crack now. Especially now, as she had taken to wearing the horcrux for the past few hours.

She barely spoke to him, unless it was necessary, and Harry was certain that she was still devastated over Ron, though whatever she was doing with Dumbledore's book seemed to preoccupy her enough that she did not cry as much.

However, Harry knew that the stress Hermione was putting herself under was in no way good for the baby she was carrying. She was now three-months pregnant, and even though she hardly ate more then he did, her morning sickness had died down a bit and she was slowly gaining weight around the middle, making Harry even more uncomfortable, even if she did no talk to him. It was weird to see his best friend in such a state.

"Hermione…maybe you should take a break…" Harry started from his cot.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet his. She had dark circles under her brown eyes and looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks, which Harry wasn't entirely sure wasn't the case. Just because she crawled into bed every night, did not mean she was sleeping. In fact, on more then one occasion Harry was certain he had woken up to muffled cries, though Hermione had made a point of not crying in front of him anymore.

"A break? From what?" Hermione asked, a hint of madness in her voice that Harry easily recognized. She used to get the same way before an exam.

Harry sighed and stood, motioning to Hermione's hand. "From whatever you are doing with that book…you look tired, you need a break."

Hermione ignored Harry and went back to the book in front of her. "I am perfectly fine, Harry…"

"Hermione, I know you aren't…and whatever extra stress you are putting yourself under right now…well…just think about the baby…" Harry said.

Hermione froze, her eyes slowly moving up to glare at Harry and he immediately regretted whatever he had said to offend her so badly. Usually, Ron took the brunt of Hermione's temper, but now with him gone, Harry realized he was the only one who could.

"I am thinking about the baby…" Hermione's hand snacked around her slightly plump belly. "Why else do you _think_ I am doing this? I want to have _this_ baby in a world where it isn't hunted down because of who its parents are!"

Harry nodded feverishly, putting his hands up in defense. "I know, I know…"

"So I'll stop when I am good and ready!" Hermione snapped, standing now as the horcrux dangled from her neck.

"Hermione, I just meant—" Harry tried.

"You meant you don't like to see me like this! Well I don't like feeling like this, Harry, but it's your fault!" Hermione shouted before she could even control herself, the effects of the horcrux hitting her like they never had before. _It was Harry's fault that she was alone and pregnant. It was Harry's fault that Ron was gone. Harry had chased him away._

Harry went silent for a long moment, shocked at Hermione's words. It was enough time for her to turn and march out of the tent, into the brisk night.

It took Harry all of two seconds to realize he needed to follow his pregnant and clearly distraught friend. He knew that wasn't Hermione talking; that was the horcrux, though he had to admit he was a bit shocked. It had never affected her in such a way before. It was almost as if she was turning into Ron.

Harry made his way outside to find Hermione sitting on the edge of a rock, her shoulders slumped over. Harry shook his head. He hated seeing his best friend like this, especially now, when she was all he had. He quickly made his way over, kneeling down next to Hermione.

"Go away, Harry…" Hermione tried to turn from her friend, clearly trying to hide a few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Hermione…I…." Harry tried, gently patting her back.

"I said go away, Harry!" Hermione turned, rage and tears in her eyes.

Harry immediately backed off. He had seen that expression once before in his life, and it was right after the Yule Ball, when he found Hermione and Ron outside arguing.

"Alright…" Harry nodded and retreated back toward the tent, deciding to give Hermione a little space.

Once Hermione was certain she was alone, she sighed, pulling the horcrux out of her pocket. She had taken it off the second she was outside, and she knew the horcrux had caused her to say such awful things to Harry. Now, she knew how Ron felt. The horcrux could play with your mind so quickly, turn your deepest thoughts into attacks, and she was ashamed of her deepest thoughts. She couldn't blame Harry because Ron had left. After all, she had let him walk away too, but even more then that, Ron had continued to walk away even when she begged him to stay, and at that point, the horcrux was no longer around his neck. Ron walked away on his own free will, Hermione realized, only feeling worse about the whole thing.

Hermione sighed, placing the horcrux down next to her and wiping up a few stray tears, her free hand gently resting on her ever so slightly, rounded stomach.

* * *

><p>Ron tossed in the small bed he had been using at Shell Cottage. It was dark out, but hardly past dinnertime. Now, that he ventured downstairs every so often to eat with Bill and Fleur, he had taken custom to retiring early, so that he did not have to face any of Bill's questions that he feared would arise if he stayed around his brother too long.<p>

However, he wasn't tired. In fact, he hadn't been able to sleep much in the past few days, his mind constantly turning over how he would get back to Hermione and Harry, though his thoughts were mostly on Hermione. Every day he spent away from her was another day he realized just how much he truly missed her.

Ron tossed over once more before sitting up, sighing and rubbing his face. He had no plan on how to get back to Hermione and Harry but he knew he couldn't sit around Shell Cottage anymore. The walls seemed to be shrinking in on him and he had enough of it. He wanted out; he wanted Hermione.

Ron threw the covers off of himself and got dressed in minutes, since he hardly had anything in his backpack to begin with. He then soothed his hair down with his hand and moved down the stairs to find Fleur and Bill in the living room, playing a game of Wizards Chest.

Bill glanced up at his younger brother, clearly surprised to see him and instantly noticing the bag on Ron's shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

"I've gotta get out of here…I've gotta get back to Hermione…" Ron said simply.

Bill nodded, though he seemed unsure of his little brothers sudden course of action. "How?"

"I dunno." Ron said simply, and it was true. He didn't have a clue how he would find Hermione and Harry; he didn't even know if it was possible. All he knew was that he had to try; if nothing else, he needed to give it everything he had.

"So where are you going to go?" Bill asked.

"I dunno." Ron said again.

Bill passed a glance to Fleur who seemed worried.

"Ron, not that I don't want you to go out there and find them, but you need a plan…" Bill said.

"It iz dangerous out for uz right now…" Fleur chimed in.

"I know." Ron nodded, but there was resolve in his voice. If he knew anything he knew that much but it didn't matter. He needed to find Hermione and apologize to both her and Harry, but more to Hermione. He had abandoned her, and she had always stood by him. He had failed her.

Bill seemed to understand what Ron meant by his words and so he gave a simple nod. "You will be careful? Stay as safe as you can?"

Ron gave his brother a nod back.

"And if anything happens you come back here…" Bill told Ron.

Ron gave another nod. "I will…"

Bill nodded back and moved, hugging Ron quickly.

Ron gave his brother a pat on the back before they released each other.

Fleur then stood, giving Ron a kiss on the check. "Good luck, Ron…"

"Thanks." Ron smiled at his sister-in-law, giving them both a final nod before disapparating to Diagon Alley, figuring it was the best place to start looking. If anyone had seen Harry or Hermione, surely it would be gossip in the alley.

* * *

><p>After a good hour, Hermione gathered herself up from outside and grabbed the horcrux that had been sitting next to her. It was getting cold out, and that was the only reason she was going back toward the tent now. She knew she would have to face Harry eventually and apologize for how she had acted and what she had said earlier, but she wasn't exactly ready to do that. The horcrux had made her yell at him about what she had been really feeling and they both knew that. Now they both knew that Hermione partially held Harry responsible for Ron's departure, though she knew that was unfair to him. He didn't deserve to shoulder that on top of everything else.<p>

As Hermione moved toward the tent, she took a deep breath, calming herself and flattening her bulky sweater against her rounded stomach before moving into the tent with her head held high. She instantly found Harry sitting at the table, his snitch in his hand. He glanced up and gave her a small smile, and she was relieved to know he didn't seem furious with her.

"Harry, I am sorry!" Hermione blurted out before she lost her nerve.

Harry's smile seemed to broaden a bit. "That horcrux can make things a bit dodgy…"

"Harry, what I said—" Hermione started.

"Forget it." Harry said quickly, placing the snitch on the table and standing, moving toward the sink.

Hermione sighed, biting her lip a bit. Clearly, Harry knew that what she had yelled held some truth in her own mind, but he was going to be the bigger person about it; he wasn't going to hold it against her.

"I think…it's best if you don't wear the horcrux anymore…" Harry said, washing a dish at the sink so his back was to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione couldn't help the small amount of annoyance that seeped into her voice.

Harry turned back to Hermione slowly and shrugged. "I just think it's best if you don't wear it."

"Because of what I said?" Hermione could feel her hormones seeming to take over her body and she couldn't help the slight anger that began to ripple through her cells. She didn't want her pregnancy to slow her down with Harry. She wanted to help as much as she could and yet it was already affecting her.

"Because I don't think its good for you to be like that while you're…well…" Harry motioned to Hermione's slightly rounded stomach.

"Harry, that has nothing to do with—" Hermione started, a hand falling protectively on her stomach.

"It does too, Hermione. We both know what that horcrux can do to us…and it puts our body under extreme amounts of stress. I just don't think that's a good thing right now…its not because of what you said, its because of the circumstances we are facing right now…" Harry said.

Hermione wanted to retort with something that would make Harry realize she was just as capable as he was wearing a horcrux, whether she was pregnant or not. Unfortunately, she was not given the chance.

"I want to go to Godric's Hallow…" Harry said, turning his back to Hermione and refocusing on the dirty dishes in front of him.

"What?" Hermione was slightly taken back by Harry's sudden suggestion and was taking a moment to process it.

"I think it's the best place to start looking for another horcrux…or maybe a way to destroy that one…the sword could be there…" Harry explained his reasoning. He had been thinking about it ever since Hermione had figured out the sword could destroy horcruxes.

Hermione sighed. She had to admit, the thought had even crossed her mind, but it would be too risky. "Its too dangerous. That's exactly where You-Know-Who would expect you to go…"

"But it also seems like a likely place for him to have put something. I mean…he practically died there." Harry reasoned.

Hermione sighed, giving a nod. "Its dangerous…but even I have to admit I have been thinking lately that we will have to go there…"

"No. I am going to go…" Harry said, leaning on the sink and focusing on something behind Hermione, afraid of what her reaction would be when she processed his words.

It took Hermione half a second to understand what Harry was saying before she was feverishly shaking her head. "You are not going alone. I am coming with you…"

"Hermione, you just said it yourself. It's not safe to go…and given everything going on—" Harry started.

"Harry, I am pregnant, not broken! And I stayed with you because I want to help you…every step of the way." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I understand what you are saying but you need to understand that there are going to be things you can't do now. You're right when you say I need you…but I need you alive…you can't come to Godric's Hallow." Harry explained. He couldn't risk her safety. He knew if he lost Hermione he would lose any chance of completing his mission from Dumbledore. Ever since Ron had left, Harry had realized just how important Hermione and Ron were to his mission. He couldn't risk Hermione now when Ron was already gone.

"Harry, I am fine. I am coming." Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't let him go alone. She knew it was dangerous but she also knew that if something happened to Harry any hope of raising her child in a safe world would be completely lost.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, you can hardly even disapparate. How could you come?"

Hermione covered her stomach as if to shield her unborn child from Harry's words. "I told you, I can disapparate until I am four months along. I'm not there yet…"

Harry just shook his head, grabbing the horcrux Hermione had placed on the table and moving toward his cot, indicating he had nothing left to say to Hermione.

Hermione wanted to push the discussion further, to make an absolute plane, except she had a feeling that right now was not the right time. Harry seemed to be done with the conversation for right now and she thought it best not to push her luck, though deep down she knew there was no way Harry was going without her. Pregnant or not, she would stand by his side.


	23. Escape's All Around

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 23**

Two weeks had passed and not another word had been said about Godric's Hollow, not that Hermione hadn't tried. In a way, she was almost thankful that Harry was being so stubborn because it was giving her something else to focus her worries on besides her pregnancy and the fact that Ron was gone.

But now, as she lay curled up in Ron's bed, still reading the book Dumbledore had given her, she wanted to scream. Harry was being ridiculous. They needed to get moving. They needed to go to Godric's Hallow whether it was safe or not, just to cross something off their list.

Hermione sighed loud enough for Harry, who was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with his snitch and trying to figure out somewhere, anywhere, else they could go that was safe enough for Hermione, to hear. Instantly, he looked up at her to see her closing the book from Dumbledore and opening another one: _Hogwarts: A History._ He chuckled a little to himself at her choice of book. Hadn't she read it a million times already?

Hermione glared up at him, instantly sitting up, her stomach now visibly rounder even in her bulky sweater. "What?"

"How many times have you read that book?" Harry asked, his smile broadening as he turned on the bench to face Hermione.

Hermione glanced down at the book in her hand and sighed. She had read it so many times, practically memorized it, but now she was reading it for a different purpose, and not just because it reminded her of Ron, which it did, since he had constantly teased her about reading it. "A few…but I am doing it for a different reason now."

Harry's smile faded and his eyebrow shot up. "You think there is something in it about the horcruxes?"

Hermione was taken back by Harry's suggestion. She was sure there was possibly something in there about them, but that was not exactly why she had taken to reading the book again. "Oh…well…I can look for that, certainly, but no that's not why I was reading it."

Harry raised both eyebrows in confusion now. "Then…why are you reading it?"

Hermione sighed, looking down at her hands that she had not realized she had rested on her small baby bump. Just another sign that Ron wasn't there; just another sign she was alone carrying their child. "I…well…I thought it would be a good place to start looking for…baby names…famous, strong wizards in there and all…"

Harry frowned. Instantly he understood and he wished he hadn't asked, because he could see the sadness Hermione had been trying to hide making its way back into her face. He desperately wanted to change that, but he had no idea how to.

"But, I suppose it is a little early to do that. Though, you know me, I like to be prepared." Hermione sighed, letting Harry off the hook.

Hermione's comment caused Harry to smile a bit, but that smile again faded as he realized a few tears had escaped Hermione's brown eyes. "Hermione…what's wrong?"

Hermione chuckled a bit to herself and wiped the years up. "Silly question, now, isn't that, Harry?"

Harry again wanted to say something, but Hermione again let him off the hook like she had been doing often lately.

"I am going to shower…and then we need to talk." Hermione told him.

"About what?" Harry was genuinely wondering, since their most recent conversation had seemed to open so many options.

"About Godric's Hollow." Hermione said, closing the door to the bathroom before Harry could get another word in to object.

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He had a feeling Hermione wasn't going to let Godric's Hollow go, and maybe she had a point not to considering he couldn't figure out where else to do, but that was not what he wanted to focus on right now. Right now, he felt awful for Hermione, and right now he wanted to do something for his best friend.

* * *

><p>Ron quickly made his way through Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. So far, the only word on the street about Harry had been that he and Hermione were missing. Ron wondered why he hadn't been included in that memo, and then silently began to panic. What if Harry and Hermione had been found? At least they had gotten away, but now it would be apparent it was only the two of them. Two was easier to attack then three.<p>

As Ron moved into the Inn, he quickly moved up to the counter to request a room. He had been laying low for the past two weeks but now that he was certain no one would think it odd he was there, he felt comfortable staying at the inn.

"Mr. Weasley? I thought you were home sick. Spattergroits? That's what your brother's told me when they were in last week…" Tom, the owner said.

Ron just nodded, remembering that was the story he and his family had come up with so he could safely travel with Harry and Hermione. "Oh…yeah…I'm feeling better…"

"Off to Hogwarts then, I suppose?" Tom asked.

"In a few days…just need a room for right now." Ron said in a rush.

Tom nodded, handing Ron a key.

Ron took the key and quickly made his way up to his room, locking the door behind him and letting out a sigh. Glancing around the room, he now realized he needed a plan, and so far he had no bleeding idea what he was going to do or how he was going to even attempt to get back to Hermione and Harry.

He sighed again, scrubbing his face in frustration. If Hermione was with him, she would know what to do, she would figure it out. Unfortunately, he had left her behind as if she had not mattered, which wasn't the case. Hermione meant the world to Ron. He had been forced to marry her, but now he wanted nothing more then to call her his wife and hug her and kiss her and feel her so close to him again.

He quickly punched the door in annoyance. _Why did he haven to be so thickheaded? Why did he have to keep walking when Hermione had called him back?_

_Because of the bloody horcrux._ Ron understood that now, especially since he had spent weeks away from it. The horcrux had messed with him mind and caused him to turn his back on the one person who mattered more than anyone else in the world to him. He knew nothing was going on between Hermione and Harry and he knew he had been nothing short of a git to think there was. Harry knew how Ron felt about Hermione, even before Ron had fully figured it out. Harry would never do that to Ron.

And Ron had a feeling Hermione cared for him as much as he did for her. Or at least she had before he had turned his back on her. He knew now things could be different, and if she wanted nothing to do with him then she had ever reason to say that to him, but he wanted to hear it, which meant he needed to find Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione eased herself into the small shower, allowing the hot water to spill over her face as she scrubbed the dirt from her body. Living in a tent was not exactly the cleanest situation at all times.<p>

As the water splashed over her back, Hermione's eyes fell to her round stomach. IN the shower, with no clothing on to hide it, the bump in her abdomen was clearly noticeable. She gently stroked it, marveling at the fact that there was another person in there. Her child. _Ron's child._

Hermione sighed, looking away from the bump as she fought the small amount of tears that rose up in her eyes. She wanted Ron back; she wanted to tell him about what was going on; she wanted to know if he would stand by her or run away again when he found out about the baby.

At first she had thought he wouldn't abandon her when he found out, but now she honestly wasn't so sure. After all, over a month had passed and Ron had not even tried to get back to them. She was certain he would need time to cool down and then he would try his best to find them, but she was starting to think that was not the case.

She realized, as she stood there, the steam reaching her face, that there was a very good chance she would be a single mother, assuming that she survived long enough to give birth.

That thought frightened her, but not as much as the thought of never getting to meet the life she and Ron had created did. She wanted to know if the baby had Ron's red hair, or her brown eyes. She wanted to know if it was a boy or girl, and if would grow to like books or Quidditch, or maybe both. All of those things were important to her, whether Ron decided to be a part of them or not, if she ever got the chance to tell him about their baby. She wanted a future for her child.

That meant they needed to survive. That meant Voldemort had to be put down. That meant that they needed to go to Godric's Hollow.

Hermione gave herself an assuring nod before turning the water off and climbing out of the shower. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel, taking a deep breath. She was going to go outside and talk to Harry about Godric's Hollow, and she was not going to take no for an answer. They were both going to go there together. She was going to help him. he didn't get to decide if her life was worth risking at this point.

Besides, Hermione knew she would be able to keep her and the baby safe. She had practiced enough spells and if they went at night they were less likely to be spotted. She would just have to tell Harry that.

Hermione quickly dressed and marched out of the bathroom, determined to have her conversation with Harry. However, when she reached the main part of the tent, she was dumbfounded by what she saw.

Harry was standing near the table, grinning widely, a small feast of chicken and potatoes and vegetables sprawled out across the table.

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. "Harry…what the—"

"I thought you could use a good meal…" Harry said. In truth, that wasn't far from what he really thought. He knew Hermione needed to eat more then she was, but that wasn't the only reason he had cooked the food. He just wanted to do something nice for Hermione; to help her forget about all the problems they were currently facing, even if it was only for a few hours.

Hermione gave a small smile. She knew Harry why Harry had cooked and it only made her feel worse. He had done it because she had been so moody, so snappy the past few days, and because of what she had said weeks ago. She had accused him of chasing Ron off, and she knew he had taken it to heart.

"You didn't need to do this, Harry…" Hermione said.

"Nonsense…" Harry motioned for her to sit.

Hermione complied quickly, the small of the glorious feast overwhelming her and she realized she was actually starving. She sat down and instantly began eating.

Harry joined her a few minutes later, and the two hardly said a word to one another. Hermione was far to busy eating and Harry's mouth was hanging open in slight shock at how quickly she was consuming her food. He had never seen her eat like that before.

After a few minutes, and Hermione's dish being completely clean, Hermione glanced up to see Harry gawking at her. Immediately her cheeks went pink.

"What?" Hermione ducked her head softly, a small smile on her face.

"I've just…I've never seen you eat like that…" Harry commented, still slightly shocked.

Hermione shrugged, still smiling, and patting her growing belly. "Well…it's not just me over here…"

Harry laughed to himself. It was the first time he had actually seen Hermione smile over the fact that she was pregnant. "True…it's definitely a Weasley in there…"

Hermione's smile instantly faded at Harry's comment, her thoughts quickly shifting to Ron and how much he would have enjoyed the meal Harry had prepared.

Harry realized what his choice of words had done to Hermione and he instantly regretted them. "Sorry, I just meant—"

"I know what you meant, Harry, and you are right. Weasley's are eaters." Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin, letting Harry off the hook for his comment. She knew he had not meant it to hurt her feelings or bring up thoughts of Ron and she wouldn't hold it against him.

"Right, I just…I shouldn't have…" Harry started, but didn't know exactly how to finish his thoughts as Hermione eased herself out of her chair and moved like a ghost toward Ron's cot.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione said, little emotion in her voice.

Harry sighed as he watched her climb into the bed and turn her back to him. He thought they had made some progress, but now Hermione seemed right back to her sad-self, except now she was at least trying to hide her tears from him.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the dinner that Harry had cooked Hermione and she seemed to have reverted back to her old ways. She had spent most of her time with her nose in a book and she and Harry had rarely spoken, unless it was for Hermione to relieve Harry on watch duty, though she no longer wore the horcrux, or rather, Harry wouldn't let her have it anymore.<p>

Harry rolled over in his bed and sighed. Hermione had relieved him from watch duty an hour early and he was supposed to sleep, though he found it nearly impossible. He hated to see Hermione in such a state, and worse, he knew they needed to start making some sort of moves about the horcruxes. They certainly weren't going to find themselves.

Harry grabbed the golden snitch Dumbledore had left him from his pocket and held it up. He wondered why Dumbledore had given it to him, especially since the snitch wouldn't open. He vacantly remembered Hermione saying once that snitches had flesh memories, though his seemed to be broken as he held it quite often and nothing happened.

As Harry thought about catching the snitch in his hand, something in his mind clicked. He had not caught the first snitch in his hand, he had caught it in his mouth. Instantly, Harry put the snitch to his lips, kissing it softly and it began to flutter open.

Harry's eyes grew wide with excitement as he read the message inside the snitch: _I open at the close. _But what did that mean? It didn't matter; at least the snitch was open.

Harry jumped out of his bed, excitement coursing through his veins. "Hermione!"

Hermione, who had been sitting outside, turned at the sound of her name and saw Harry exciting the tent, practically running toward her, a grin on his face.

Instantly, Hermione was on her face, wondering why Harry was so happy. _Had Ron returned? _Hermione could only hope.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The snitch!" Harry held up the fluttering gold ball. "I opened it!"

"What?" Hermione was surprised. It wasn't exactly the news she was hoping for, but it was still good news.

"You were right…they have flesh memories…but I didn't catch this snitch with my hand…" Harry said, slowing his job down as he came to stand in front of Hermione, showing her the snitch.

"You caught it in your mouth…" Hermione remembered instantly, taking the snitch that Harry was holding up and examining the message inside. Her brow furrowed instantly. "What does this mean?"

"I dunno…"Harry admitted.

Hermione nodded, handing him back the snitch. "Well, it's a start."

Harry nodded feverishly.

"Now, the only thing we can do is go to Godric's Hollow." Hermione said quickly.

Harry blinked twice. This was not what he wanted to do again. He did not want to have this conversation with Hermione again.

Hermione took Harry's silence for exactly what it was. "Harry, we can't keep beating around this. We have got to go there. I agree with you and you want to go, and you are not going without me. You need me."

Harry sighed. Hermione was right. They needed to go to Godric's Hollow and he knew she was never going to let him go alone. He had to give in if they were going to get anywhere. "Fine…"

Hermione smiled brightly. She knew if she had been persistent enough, Harry would cave and let her go with him.

Harry gave a small smile back. He was happy to just see her smiling for once, even if it was for a crazy reason. "But if things get out of control, we leave…"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "We will be fine, Harry…"

"We will go tonight. May be better to move around there in the dark." Harry told her.

Hermione again nodded, agreeing with Harry about that. The less people that saw them the better. "Maybe we should use Polyjuice Potion?"

"No." Harry shook his head firmly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion. Harry was the one being over cautious, why would he disagree with that? It would certainly make things safer for them.

"I want to go as myself. That's where I was born…its where I lost my parents…I've never been there and I am not going as anyone but myself." Harry said. He knew it seemed selfish but it was important that he went to his parents home as himself.

Hermione nodded, the general thought of babies and lost parents entering her mind. She quickly glanced down at her round stomach, wondering if the baby inside would lose its father before it was even born. She didn't want to think like that, but there was a war going on, and the longer she and Ron stayed apart the bigger then chance something would happen to one of them.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up after another nights sleep at the Leaky Cauldron. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and realized suddenly that it was rather late out. He moved to the window, wondering how he had slept until well in the afternoon. It was not like he had done much in the past two days. He had just wandered around the alley, trying his best to hear some information on Hermione or Harry so he would know where to look for them.<p>

Ron sighed, realizing his plan sucked and that his goal had not been reached. It was Christmas Eve. He would not be spending Christmas with Hermione after all. _If only Hermione were here, she would have figured something out._

Ron decided the only thing to do was to go back outside and see if anyone heard anything again, and so he quickly dressed and moved out of his room and into Diagon Alley. He kept his head down, knowing that some people did not exactly respect his family and that even though he was a pureblood, if he ran into the wrong people it could be trouble.

Of course, trouble had a way of finding Ron Weasley and no sooner had he stepped outside of the inn did he run into a large group of snatchers, lead by none other then the famous Fenrir Greyback and Scabior's.

"Well…well…well…look what we've got here…a Weasley…" Scabior's grinned madly.

Ron stopped short and looked up in shock as the Snatchers approached him. He began to quickly retreat, his eyes on Greyback more then anyone, knowing he was the werewolf that had attacked Bill.

"Where you running to, Ginger?" Greyback growled, moving swiftly.

"_Expelliamus_!" Ron roared at one of the snatchers near Greyback, swiftly grabbing the snatchers wand before pulling out his own, double-fisting the wands and starring madly at the group. He needed a way out and fast.

"That wasn't very nice…" Scabior's shook his head at Ron.

Ron swallowed hard just as Greyback lunged for him and Ron did the only thing he could think of, he disapparated.

* * *

><p>Hermione slung her small handbag over her shoulder before placing on her pinkish snow hat. It had started snowing that afternoon and she couldn't shake the chill from her pregnant body, but she hid the shivers from Harry. She couldn't let him think for a second she could not handle what they were about to do.<p>

"Ready?" Harry stepped out of the bathroom and glanced to Hermione.

Hermione nodded swiftly, extending her hand. "Godric's Hollow?"

Harry gave a small nod and took Hermione's hand, allowing her to disapparate them since he thought if she was in control it might make the disapparation less hard on her.

Harry's heart was in the right place, but he had been terribly wrong, and the second the pair arrived on the snow-covered streets, Hermione wobbled away from Harry, making it to the side of the road before getting sick.

Harry moved to her side, gently patting her back.

After a second, Hermione straightened up, looking at Harry's worried face and giving him a small but tired smile. "Being pregnant certainly has its downfalls…"

"Hermione, we can go back…" Harry said instantly.

"No, no. We are here already. At any rate, I will probably be just as sick when we disapparate back." Hermione said, standing straight now and locking arms with Harry.

Harry gave a slight nod, knowing it was useless to argue with Hermione.

"Where to?" Hermione asked.

Harry just nodded forward. He had seen his house a million times through Voldemort's mind. He had an idea of what he was looking for.

Hermione nodded and grew silent, pulling closer to Harry as men moved out of a pub, laughing and cheering as the snow fell and the Christmas Lights on the houses shone. To anyone walking quickly past them, Hermione and Harry just looked like a couple, taking in the beautiful night.

Harry continued to move as quickly as he could without pushing Hermione. He had a feeling she was not exactly feeling as well as she was putting off to him.

Hermione, however, was taking in her surroundings, always observant, when she felt Harry stop in front of a small church. Hermione could hear the congregation singing and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve." Hermione realized suddenly, a wave of sadness hitting her as her free hand drifted toward her slightly round stomach and it dawned on her that she would be spending her first married Christmas alone and pregnant. Well, not completely alone; she had Harry. But Harry wasn't Ron, though Hermione even wondered if she could count it as her first married Christmas. After all, Ron had walked away, and their marriage had been a forced one at that.

Harry nodded, looking into the church as the crowd sang. "Do you think they would be in there, Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, Harry's vague question interrupting her own, self-absorbed thoughts.

"My parents…if they were alive, do you think they would be in the church? Do you think I would be in there?" Harry asked.

Hermione felt her heart break for Harry as she realized how hurt he was by being there. She had always seen Harry as such a strong person, and yet right now he seemed so weak, like a child who needed someone to hold their hand and tell them it would be okay.

"I'm sure you all would be, Harry…" Hermione nodded at him.

Harry gave her a small, grateful smile, and released Hermione's hand, slowly moving into the graveyard next to the church.

Hermione realized he was going to look for his parents grave and gave him some alone time, hanging back by the gate of the graveyard and glancing around at the beautiful Christmas lights. They reminded her of her parents, of the home she had grown up in. Her father had always put so many lights up.

Hermione glanced down at her round stomach, though it was hard to tell she was pregnant under all the layers of clothes she was wearing, and thought to the baby._ I hope you get to see your grandpa's lights someday. They are beautiful._

Hermione had to catch herself when she realized there was a real chance her unborn child would never get the chance to meet her parents; her parents that didn't remember her. Hermione wiped a tear quickly from her eyes as she gazed up to see Harry standing in front of a large gravestone. She realized in that instant, that she and Harry and the baby she was now carrying had so much in common. They had all lost at least one parent. Harry's both were dead; Hermione's could not remember her; Ron didn't even know Hermione was carrying his child.

Hermione's heart broke for them all and she slowly moved up to Harry, gently patting him on the back as she realized that he was wiping up a few silent tears as he starred down at his parents grave.

Hermione silently waved her wand and a small wreath appeared at the foot of the Potter's grave.

"Thank you…" Harry said softly.

Hermione nodded and gently laid her head down on Harry's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Harry…"

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Harry said back.

The pair stood in silence for a long moment, before Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle. She glanced over her shoulder to see an old woman standing across the graveyard, watching them.

"Harry…someone's watching us…" Hermione whispered.

"I know." Harry responded, surprising Hermione. "I know who she is…we need to go with her…"

"What? Harry…" Hermione shook her head.

"Come on…" Harry told her, nodding at the old woman and following her as she led him back to his parent's house.

Hermione had no choice but to follow, though she had a bad feeling about it, and by the time she moved into the Potter's old home, Harry had gone up the stairs with the old woman and Hermione was left alone, in the dilapidated house.

Hermione sighed, mumbling softly down to her stomach as she gently cradled the small bulge that held her unborn baby. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Hermione moved cautiously around the first floor when suddenly an awful smell hit her full force and it took all of her strength not to vomit.

When Hermione regained her composure and covered her nose with her hand she moved toward a half opened door and gently pushed it open, stunning back immediately when she discovered the source of the smell. A dead body lay in the closet.

Hermione let out a scream as she stumbled backwards, tripping over a broken chair. Her back connected with the solid ground and she winced in pain but hardly had time to register it. She knew she and Harry had to get out of there now.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed out.

A loud bang responded to Hermione's call and she knew that it couldn't be anything good. With all the strength she had, despite how much her back hurt from the fall, she moved up the stairs just in time to see Voldemort's snake attack Harry.

Hermione blasted a spell at the snake, knocking it to the ground before grabbing Harry and disapparating with him.


	24. A Return

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 24**

Hermione sat outside the tent. She had disapparated herself and Harry to the Forest of Dean after the complete and utter catastrophe that had been Godric's Hollow, though that had been nearly a week ago. Harry was still in the sleep recovering from his snake bite, and she was beyond exhausted from constantly keeping an eye on their surroundings, ontop of the simple fact that she was almost four months pregnant and her lower back was killing her form the fall she had taken at Godric's Hollow.

Hermione sighed, glancing down at a book she had taken from Godric's Hollow as her hand absentmindedly made its way to her growing stomach. As she rubbed her stomach against her sweater, her hand got caught.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion and then quickly realized that her wedding band had gotten caught in a stitch. She moved her hand free and then stared hard at the ring and all that it had meant to her; still meant to her.

Hermione sighed. No use crying over something she couldn't fix.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice was raspy and caused her to jump.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice was an octane too high. "How are you feeling?"

Harry glanced around the snow-covered forest and smiled. "About as good as can be expected, I suppose…"

"Good." Hermione gave a small nod.

Harry slide down on a tree across from Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Hermione said simply. There was no reason to tell him about her back; it would only make him worry.

"Thank you for saving me, Hermione…" Harry said after a moment.

"You'd have done the same for me." Hermione assured him, her attention back on her book.

"Why don't you head inside…warm up a bit?" Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded and gently placed her book down and slowly getting up.

Harry instantly noticed how stiff Hermione was. "Hermione, are you sure you are okay?"

"Fine. Honestly…" Hermione gave him a tight-lipped smile.

Harry could tell she was lying but did not press any further. "Well…I need my wand…"

Hermione's eyes grew wide at the mention of Harry's wand. "Harry…your wand…I broke it…"

"What?" Harry was shocked by Hermione's confession.

"I didn't mean to…when I cast the curse at the snake…I'm sorry, Harry…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She had failed Harry.

"Hermione, its fine." Harry said, not wanting to upset her anymore then she already was, though he was pretty upset himself. However, in the grand scheme of things, it was just a wand.

"Here's mine…" Hermione handed Harry her own wand with a shaking hand.

Harry nodded. "Go get some rest. You two need it."

Hermione blinked twice before realizing what Harry was talking about. She had yet to really refer to herself as two, and yet she was; the baby inside of her was part of her, and part of Ron, and that made her two for now.

Hermione just gave a nod and moved into the tent, curling up into a ball on Ron's bed and gently cradling a hand around her pregnant stomach. She knew she was looking more pregnant with each passing day and even in her bulky sweaters, the bulge was slowly becoming more apparent.

Hermione shut her eyes, suddenly feeling even more exhausted then she had outside the tent. Within minutes, she was asleep, snoring slightly.

Harry entered the tent shortly after that, wanting some tea to keep him warm outside despite the fact that the sun was out.

"Hermione…do you—" Harry started, but then realized she was asleep and so he made a point of making as little noise as possible.

"Ron…" Hermione breathed loud enough for Harry to hear her.

Harry instantly stopped making his cup of tea and glanced over at his friend, noticing she was still fast asleep.

"Ron…" Hermione said again, now smiling in her sleep.

Harry bit his lip at whatever Hermione was dreaming about. He felt terrible, because it was so clear that despite everything going on, she was still so upset about Ron leaving, not that she didn't have a reason to be. She was, after all, pregnant with his child. Harry, however, felt a bit guilty. He too had missed Ron, but with al the excitement, he had pushed it to the back of his mind. Hermione clearly had not, as she breathed Ron's name one more time in her sleep.

* * *

><p>Ron stretched out under his makeshift shelter. He had gathered some sticks and strings and managed to make himself a roof between two trees, but it offered little protection from the wind on the field he had disapparated to.<p>

After the run-in with the snatchers, Ron had disapparated to the field that the Quidditch World Cup had been on and hide in the forest nearby, only venturing to hunt a little and gather firewood.

Ron knew he should be moving somewhere else, but he had run out of ideas and had beaten himself up enough about it that he didn't feel like moving anymore. He had failed Hermione; it was as simple as that. He would never find her, and if he ever did, she certainly deserved better then him. He had probably given her enough time to figure that out on her own.

Ron sat up, pulling the diluminator out of his pocket and clicking it open and closed. It was not as fun to use in an open field, since there were no lights around to steal, but the clicking gave him something to do.

As he continued to click the diluminator his thoughts again went to Hermione and how she would have snapped at him by now to stop clicking it opened. He smiled a bit at the thought of her getting riled up. He even missed the way her voice would shrill at him when she was angry. He could practically hear her saying his name.

_Ron…_

Ron sighed. Now he felt like he was going crazy. Ron's voice seemed so real.

_Ron…_

Suddenly Ron stopped clicking the diluminator as a ball of light came flying out of it. It hovered above him for a second before it dove straight through his heart as Hermione's voice filled the air even louder now, and it was clear to Ron it was coming from the diluminator.

Ron stood up, blinking twice as he starred down at the diluminator. He couldn't help it, and he didn't know why, but he had a feeling that the diluminator was going to take him where he wanted to go, that it would take him back to Hermione.

Without thinking for a second longer, Ron grabbed his backpack, holding the diluminator open and disapparating.

* * *

><p>A second later, Ron apparated to a dark hillside, in a snow-covered forest. He glanced around, wondering where he was. He had certainly never been there before.<p>

"Bloody hell…" Ron mumbled to himself, glancing around, looking for some sign, any sign of Hermione or Harry.

Ron moved down the hill, glancing around, though it was hard to see in the dark. He felt like he had been walking for hours when suddenly, he saw something.

Ron stopped and strained his eyes. It was a patronus, and it looked like Harry's. Ron grinned widely and began running toward the patronus when suddenly it disappeared into what looked like a lake.

Ron stood there for a moment, confused, when suddenly he realized there was a hole in the ice and the water below was moving violently. Ron strained his eyes, starring hard, when suddenly a hand came up toward the ice.

Instantly, Ron knew that Harry was under the ice, and clearly struggling. Ron didn't think about it, he just dove in, grabbing Harry from under the ice when something else caught his eye; the sword of Gryffindor was at the bottom of the small lake. Ron dove a bit deeper and grabbed that to before yanking himself and Harry out of the hole and onto solid ground.

Harry coughed up water and reached for his glasses, shivering in the cold. "He-Hermione?"

"Are you bloody mental?" Ron's deep voice roared.

Harry slipped his glasses on to see Ron standing in front of him, holding the sword. "Ron?"

"Well, I don't think I look much like Hermione…" Ron gave a small smile.

Harry grinned widely, so happy that Ron was back. "It was you? You casted the doe?"

Ron's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "No, figured that was you…"

"No." Harry slipped his jeans back on. "No, that wasn't my patronus…"

Ron nodded, realizing he had been wrong. "Oh right…you've got the antlers…"

Harry nodded. "How did you find me?"

"Long story…how did you know where the sword was?" Ron asked.

"Lucky guess…" Harry said, slipping his shirt on.

Ron nodded and was silent for a moment. "Harry, I'm sorry I walked out…"

"Its done. Forget about it. I'm sorry for a lot of what I did too…" Harry admitted.

Ron nodded. "I hope Hermione takes it that well…"

Harry took a deep breath, only realizing in that second that Ron did not know Hermione was pregnant. Things were certainly going to get interesting in a bit.

Ron, however, was so happy to be back that he did not notice the wearily look on Harry's face. "So…are we going to destroy it?"

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"The horcrux…" Ron pointed to the locket. "Are you going to destroy it?"

Harry nodded and then narrowed his eyes. "You should do it, Ron."

"What?" Ron was surprised by the suggestion, but Harry was already placing the locket on a rock near Harry.

"You came back…you found the sword…I think you ought to destroy it…" Harry explained.

"I don't think I can. I mean, that thing effected me pretty bad…" Ron recalled.

"All the more reason that you should destroy it. Don't you think? I mean…why else did you come back if you weren't going to help?" Harry asked sharply. He knew it was a low blow, but he wanted Ron to destroy it. He thought it would make Ron feel better, plus it would be something good Harry could tell Hermione because Harry had a feeling she wouldn't exactly welcome him back with open arms despite how much she had missed him.

Ron swallowed hard. He ddin't want to tell Harry the real reason he had come back was simply to be with Hermione. He knew, now that he was back, he would be back to help as well. "Alright…"

"Good…" Harry positioned himself behind the horcrux. "I'll speak to it…open it…and then you've got to destroy it right away. When I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary…whatever was in it tried to kill me…I think this will be the same…"

Ron nodded, raising the sword over his head. "Yeah, alright…"

Harry gave a final nod and then began to speak in parseltongue. Within seconds, the locket opened and a huge black cloud came spilling out, knocking Ron right off his feet and forcing Harry to the ground.

"Ron! Destroy it!" Harry yelled.

Ron went to get back on his feet when a version of Voldemort's voice hissed loudly.

"Ronald Weasley…I have seen your heart…I have seen your fears…" The horcrux hissed.

"RON! KILL IT!" Harry yelled again.

But it was useless, Ron was frozen.

"Least loved by the girl who loved your best friend…" The hocrux hissed.

Ron seemed to cower under the words and Harry realized why Ron had been so funny before he left.

"Ron, its lying! There's nothing between Hermione and I!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly the black cloud twisted and formed into the shape of a Riddle-Hermione; more beautiful and yet more ugly then the real Hermione, she grinned sharply at Ron.

Ron froze under the horcrux-version of his wife.

"Why come back? Why bother trying to keep me? My heart was never yours…" Riddle-Hermione hissed.

Ron's shoulder's slumped under the horcruxes words.

"Why would I love you? Marry you? It was the biggest mistake of my life…I was happier with you gone." Riddle-Hermione continued.

"Ron, that's not true!" Harry shouted, knowing just how miserable Hermione had been without him.

But Harry's words were drowned out by the horcrux cloud twisting again and a Riddle-Harry stepping out next to Riddle-Hermione.

"She doesn't love you…she wants me…" Riddle-Harry hissed.

"We were so happy with you gone…" Riddle-Hermione said.

"No more sneaking around…we could be free with one another…" Riddle-Harry added.

"It's always been him…the chosen one…" Riddle-Hermione wrapped herself around Riddle-Harry and dove in for a kiss.

Harry couldn't believe the image in front of him, but more then that, he couldn't believe the look of defeat on Ron's face. He had never seen Ron like that, and he felt guilty for it. "Ron! Please…"

Suddenly, Ron's eyes snapped up and he got to his feet, letting out a loud yell and diving at the horcrux, slamming the sword against it.

And suddenly the Riddle-Hermione and Riddle-Harry disappeared, leaving only a painting Ron on his knees, the sword hanging from his side.

"Ron?" Harry slowly got to his feet, moving cautiously toward his redheaded friend.

Ron's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's and they were full of sorrow and shame.

Harry felt awful and so he bent over, placing a hand on Ron's back. "Ron…that thing lied…I never knew that's what you were afraid of…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ron asked meekly.

"Because Hermione is head-over-heels in love with you. It's always been you for her, I reckon. To me…she's just Hermione…like a sister of sorts…she and I never would ever do anything like that…she fancies you." Harry explained.

Ron nodded after a long moment. In his heart of hearts he had always known that, which made his abrupt departure over a month ago only worse. He was ashamed of himself.

"Come on…we should get back to the tent…" Harry said, noticing now that the sun was starting to slowly rise and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would witness Hermione's reaction to Ron's arrival and Ron's reaction to Hermione's pregnancy. Harry had a feeling it was going to be a long morning.


	25. Shouts, Tears, and Shock

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 25**

Ron allowed Harry to lead him back toward the tent just as the sun began to come up. Neither of the boys said much to each other, both clearly aware that things were about to get a little crazy in the tent once Hermione was awake, however they both expected it for different reasons.

Ron knew she would be upset with him but he figured enough apologies would eventually get her to not be angry with him anymore.

Harry knew she would be livid, and that the entire pregnancy would play heavily on her reaction. Harry contemplated if he should maybe tell Ron that Hermione was pregnant, but in the end, he realized that was not something he wanted to have to do. Maybe he was a coward, but he really felt it would be best if Hermione told Ron about the baby.

"Maybe you should go in first, Harry…" Ron finally spoke up as they neared the tent.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Harry asked, knowing why Ron was pushing him in first.

Ron shrugged. "Might as well. Gotta get this over with sometime…"

"You have no idea." Harry said under his breath as he moved into the tent.

Harry entered the tent cautiously, finding Hermione curled up in a ball with her back toward him. He heard Ron enter quietly behind him.

"She's asleep…" Harry whispering, suddenly not wanting to wake Hermione up.

"Well…get her up then…" Ron nudged Harry forward.

Harry sighed. He knew deep down that Ron had been right; they needed to get this over with. Quietly he approached Hermione, gently nudging her. "Hermione?"

Hermione grumbled, her eyes still closed as she pulled the blanket she was under closer to her face. "What is it, Harry?"

"Get up…I've got a…_surprise_ for you…" Harry glanced back at Ron who simply shrugged. Surprise was the best word to use as any.

"Ugh…Harry…let me sleep…show me later…" Hermione said groggily, her eyes still closed.

"Hermione, I really think you will want to see this…" Harry pressed.

Hermione sighed, slowly opening one of her eyes to see Harry sitting near her on the cot, looking over her shoulder. "You better hope so…"

Harry just grinned at her and moved aside, allowing Ron to come into full view.

"Hey…" Ron gave a goofy wave with an equally goofy smile.

Hermione blinked twice, as if Ron were a figment of her imagination. In all honesty, that seemed like the more likely option, considering Ron had been gone nearly two months.

Once Hermione was certain she was not seeing things, the look of shock fell from her face and was replaced with a look of rage, of anger.

Hermione was out of bed before Harry or Ron could blink and within seconds, she was slapping and hitting every part of Ron she could reach. How dare he walk away from her! How dare he leave her pregnant! How dare he come back and act like none of it had happened!

"Ouch! Hermione!" Ron tried to shield himself from her blows, though part of him knew he absolutely deserved every hit.

"You. Complete. And. Total. Arse. Ronald. Bilius. Weasley!" Hermione swung with each word, hitting a different part of Ron.

"Hermione! Please! I'm sorry!" Ron yelled over her swings.

Hermione stopped swinging for a moment and her eyes seemed to grow wide with anger. "Oh, you're sorry? So that's it then? You walk away…you leave us alone for weeks…_weeks,_ Ron! You have no idea what happened to us…what could have happened to us! But because you're sorry, its all okay then, is it?"

Ron winced under her words. He had a feeling she would be upset with him, but he had not expected her to be this upset. In all honesty, part of him had hoped she would be happy to see him. Clearly, that part of him had been wrong.

"What? You get sick of wandering alone? Thought you'd come back and hurt us again, did you?" Hermione snapped.

Ron again winced. "Hermione, I'm sorry! Really, I am! I wanted to come back as soon as I disapparated—"

"Ron, I yelled after you! I begged you to turn around…and you just kept walking!" Hermione felt herself on the verge of tears. She was so confused. She was so happy to see him, to know he was alive, and now that she knew that, she was so angry that he had walked away in the first place. Much angrier then she had anticipated in the first place. She had been so focused on him leaving that she had not given much thought to how she would feel when he returned. She was relieved, but knowing he was okay, allowed her to be angry now.

"I know! I know! I messed up. I never should have left…" Ron tried, his eyes pleading with her as he realized she was even beautiful when she was angry.

"No, you shouldn't have." Hermione snapped again before taking a deep breath and marching out of the tent, practically pushing Ron over as she strode out of the tent. She needed to get out of the tent and get some fresh air before she completely broke down.

Ron moved out of her way and then stared dumbly up at Harry who was now standing in the corner of the tent, near his cot. "Bloody hell, she's a bit mad…"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, realizing that in all the commotion, Ron had not noticed Hermione's pregnant stomach. He still had no clue she was carrying his baby, and then no clue why she seemed angrier then possible with him.

"You really need to talk to her, Ron…but maybe give her some time…she definitely needs to talk to you about something." Harry said, knowing that Ron and Hermione needed to have a serious talk, but that it would probably be better if Hermione were a little calmer. She clearly needed to get used to the idea of having Ron around again before any civil conversation could take place.

Ron's brow furrowed at Harry's words and he swallowed hard. "What does she have to tell me?"

"I…I really think that's for her to say…" Harry said, avoiding eye contact with Ron.

"Does she…does she want a divorce?" Ron swallowed hard as the words came out thick.

Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion, surprised that was the first thing that Ron thought of. Clearly, that was Ron's worst fear now. "No…no its not that, Ron…I just…you need to let her cool off…"

Ron nodded, letting out a breath of relief before running a hand over his face, scrubbing his chin in frustration as he leaned against the small table. All he wanted to do was apologize to Hermione, hold her, kiss her, and tell her she was the most perfect woman in the world and all she wanted was to hit him until her fists turned blue. He knew he had really messed up.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat outside the tent next to a tree in the soft layer of snow that had formed on the ground the night before. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and allowed a few tears of shock and confusion to fall down her face.<p>

_Ron was back. He had come back._

It was all too much for Hermione to handle. Part of her was so happy he was alive and well and had come back. Another part of her was still so angry with him for walking away in the first place. And the final part of her was scared to death; scared to tell him about the pregnancy, scared to see how he would react.

Hermione took a deep breath. She just needed a second to think; to figure everything out. Surely, there had to be a rational way to deal with everything going on.

Unfortunately, probably for both Ron and Hermione, Ron did not give Hermione the time she needed to sort things out. Instead, he came striding out of the tent approximately five minutes after she had stormed out of it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I know you probably need a bit more time but…I can't stand it. I just, I want to get all the yelling and screaming over with…" Ron said, clearly distraught. He had wanted to take Harry's advice about giving Hermione space, but after a few minutes he had drove him mad and he had made his way out of the tent.

Hermione whipped her head around, surprised to see Ron standing behind her. She realized in that instance, that he had no clue she was pregnant, and so she kept her back to him, hoping she could figure out a way to tell him.

Ron took her silence as a cue to continue. "I honestly wanted to come back as soon as I walked away. I knew I had messed up…I spent so much time trying to find you again…I was miserable without you…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Miserable? Because it wasn't miserable for me to watch you walk away from me after accusing me of…"

"I know you and Harry would never do anything. That bloody horcrux—" Ron started.

"You had the horcrux off when you walked away from me!" Hermione snapped, anger boiling in her veins and she knew the pregnancy hormones were not helping her.

Ron winced. "I know…I was just…I don't know…I was being stupid, Hermione. Plan and simple."

"What if something happened to us while you were gone!" Hermione snapped again. She had not even realized it but she had started referring to herself as _"us"_ lately. It had happened while Harry had been sleeping off his snake attack. She had begun talking to the baby inside of her, making it more real then ever for her and that was the "_us"_ she was referring to now.

"Nothing happened though!" Ron tried. "Blimey, I don't know what I would have done, but I knew you were both okay…I mean if Harry had been caught I'd have heard about it…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Oh, so because Harry didn't get caught nothing awful could have happened? Ron we nearly died in Godric's Hollow! We could have all been killed and you would not have even had a clue!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort then shut it again, trying to gather his words. He then took a deep breath and tried again. "Hermione, I messed up. I shouldn't have ever left. I should have never left _you_. I hated myself for it. The reason I came back was because I knew I needed to be with you…I know I messed up…I want to fix it. I just…I'm really sorry…"

"Well, I just can't forgive you that easily right now, _Ronald_." Hermione added his name purely for the extra punch.

Ron sighed in frustration. "Look, Hermione, I know I hurt you, but can't you just try to understand that I am sorry?"

"I understand perfectly well! I just can't accept it right now!" Hermione turned her back to him completely now.

"Why the bloody hell not? Harry did!" Ron added when he got no response.

Those words set something off deep inside Hermione and she snapped. She was on her feet in two seconds flat, turning to glare at Ron. "Oh, so because Harry forgave you I should to?"

Ron felt himself shrink under her stare. "I just meant—"

"Well, I've got news for you, Ronald Weasley, I am_ not_ Harry Potter and I've had a lot more to deal with since you've left then Harry has!" Hermione stalked toward him.

Part of Ron felt he should back away, scared Hermione would hex him, but in truth, his legs felt like jello and were going nowhere fast. "Hermione, I—"

"You left us! You left me alone do this! " Hermione could feel tears rising in her eyes.

Ron was now confused. "To do what, Hermione? You had Harry…"

"Well, this wasn't Harry's responsibility…" Hermione continued.

Ron shook his head again._ What in the bloody hell was she talking about? He wasn't trying to be a git, but the mission was entirely Harry's responsibility when you really stopped to think about it. Sure, they were there to help, but it was the mission Dumbledore had left Harry._

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ron finally mustered the courage to ask.

"I'm talking about this, Ron!" Hermione lifted her shirt to expose her pregnant stomach before she could even process her own actions. Anger and frustration had blinded her to being rational about telling Ron anything. The second she lifted her shirt, however, she immediately regretted it, as Ron took two big steps away from her, his eyes round with shock.


	26. Forgiveness Wanted, Fights Proceed

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 26**

Ron felt as if his world had completely stopped spinning as his eyes made contact with Hermione's round belly and he felt himself take an automatic step backward. He was in completely shock and his jaw was still hanging open as Hermione quickly pulled her shirt down, snapping him back into reality.

Immediately, Ron's eyes darted up to meet Hermione's and could see hers were about to let lose a wave of tears at any moment. It seemed, in that instant, that his mind could process a little again.

"Hermione…you're…" Ron started.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione snapped, folding her arms over her stomach lump as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Ron nodded slowly. "I see that…when did it happen?"

Hermione's eyes shot daggers at Ron. "You know exactly when it happened…"

"I meant, when did you find out 'bout it…" Ron automatically corrected himself as his voice cracked a bit, his body slightly shaking from shock.

Hermione shook her head, more tears threatening her eyes and her voice came out soft and shaky; not how she wanted to sound right now at all. "I found out right before you left…I was figuring out a good time to tell you...but you left before I could…"

Ron sighed, running his hand through his red locks in frustration. "Bloody hell, Hermione…I really screwed up."

Hermione wiped a stray tear away and let out the breath she had not even realized she was holding. Ron had not run off, _yet_. That was a good sign.

"Well…what are we going to do now?" Ron asked after a long moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her mind completely all over the place.

"About…well…I mean…what are we going to do?" Ron asked again.

Hermione still wasn't following. What exactly was he asking her? Did he not want to keep it? Did he want to? Did he not want to be with her? His question was far too broad.

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose and tried again. "I mean, what are we going to do now? You can't bloody stay out here…you're pregnant…I'm not gonna let you risk everything—"

"That's not your choice!" Hermione snapped. Now she understood what Ron was asking. He was asking her to leave Harry; something that she would never do. Harry needed her help, pregnant or not.

"Uh…I beg to differ considering that's my kid…" Ron motioned to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione instantly placed a hand around her mid-section, anger again boiling in her veins toward Ron. "Well, incase you forgot, you were not even aware of this child until only moments ago."

Ron winced at Hermione's words, instantly feeling their blow and he let out a sigh. "I know…"

Hermione, despite her anger, felt bad for causing Ron the pain that was clearly in his eyes. In his defense, he had begged her to forgive him, he had apologized, she was just still angry right now and it made it too difficult to stomach his words, though in the back of her mind she knew they were absolutely sincere.

"I'm staying. We've already settled it…Harry needs me." Hermione said, her voice a little softer.

"Oh, so you and Harry decided then, did you?" Ron snapped before he realized what he had said. Instantly, he covered his mouth with his hand, wanting noting more then to take back the words he had just said.

The anger was back in Hermione's eyes and she most certainly blamed her hormones for her constant change of mood toward Ron. She puffed her chest out and held her head high in the air. "Well, Harry had to help me decide. He was the only one here!"

"Well, I'm here now!" Ron challenged back. He knew nothing was going on between Harry and Hermione, but the idea of Harry making any decisions that involved Hermione or their child, which he now knew about, made Ron mad. The idea of any man doing that was enough to anger him.

"And I was doing just fine on my own!" Hermione finished, pushing past Ron instantly and storming back into the tent.

Ron let out a grown of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. He had messed up yet again. He knew that. He had assumed Hermione even wanted him around anymore; maybe she didn't. Maybe she didn't see him as father material and the worse part was he couldn't argue it; he couldn't blame her for that right now if it were the case. He had really screwed up and now his child was going to suffer for it.

_Child_. Suddenly the word his Ron like a ton of bricks and his face went pale. He was going to be a dad and Hermione was going to be a mother.

* * *

><p>Hermione stomped into the tent wildly, clearly frustrated, and Harry cringed from his cot at the look on her face. He had heard the entire conversation and argument between her and Ron and he didn't know who he felt worse for. He could see where Hermione was coming from, but he also knew how sorry Ron was, and why Ron would feel the way he did now that he knew about the baby.<p>

"Hermione…" Harry took a deep breath.

"What?" Hermione snapped at him and then closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. "Sorry, Harry, I'm just a little annoyed—"

"I heard…and Hermione…you should know, I mean…Ron is really sorry and—" Harry started.

"Oh, so now you agree with him, do you?" Hermione glared at Harry.

"What? No…I mean…I'm just saying…he did save my life and destroy that horcrux…" Harry tried again. He wasn't trying to side with anyone; he just wanted things between Hermione and Ron to be okay. They both needed each other right now, and he needed them both.

"And so that means I should just forgive him for leaving? He still walked out on us, Harry…on me!" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, but since then all you've done is wanted him to come back, haven't you? He came back, Hermione…for you…" Harry asked.

Hermione just shook her head, folding her arms across her chest and trying to her best to fight back her own tears at Harry's words. "Of course I wanted him back…but it doesn't mean that I can't be mad at him since he is here…"

"Hermione…" Harry tried again.

Hermione quickly grabbed a towel from a small compartment over Ron's bed. "I'm done talking about this right now, Harry. I'm going to shower."

Hermione did not give Harry a chance to say another word as she slammed the bathroom door behind her as roughly as she could, hoping Ron would hear it from outside. She knew Harry was right; she had just wanted Ron back, but she also knew she had a valid point. She didn't need to forgive Ron right this second, not when she knew that he was actually okay now.

Harry made his way outside of the tent, deciding that, after Hermione's little scuffle with him, he needed some fresh air. He had a feeling things wouldn't exactly be smooth between Hermione and Ron, but he had not expected Hermione to be this upset. He honestly thought she would just be so happy to see Ron that she wouldn't be as snippy with him as normal. Boy, had Harry been wrong.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed, stretching his arms out as he moved outside the tent, finding Ron sitting on a rock, watching the sunset over the trees above. Harry shook his head. He had not realized so much time had passed already, though it was winter and the sun was setting earlier.<p>

Ron glanced up at his best friend but said nothing as Harry took a seat next to him.

"How are you doing, Ron?" Harry asked, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms round them.

Ron let out a stifled laugh. "How do you expect? Just found out the girl I love…who got forced into marrying me…that I got her pregnant and walked out on her before I even bloody knew…"

"Ron, she knows that if you had known you wouldn't have left." Harry said simply.

"Does she? I mean…I don't even know…" Ron said, looking at his hands.

Harry's brow furrowed. "You mean, if she had told you, you still would have left?"

"No…I mean…bloody hell…I don't know. I was being such a git at the moment…that bleeding horcrux…" Ron shook his head, his own thoughts spinning.

Harry put a hand on his friends back. "You wouldn't have left, Ron. I know you better then that."

"Well, I can tell you one thing, I'm not leaving ever now…" Ron glanced back at the tent. "If Hermione ever forgives me."

"She will forgive you. She missed you…now she just needs some time…" Harry said simply.

"Right well…its not like we don't have enough on our plates. A pregnant and angry Hermione just makes it all the better, doesn't it? Bloody hell, Harry, you must be pissed at me for doing this…" Ron sighed.

"It happens." Harry shrugged. "Hermione's been managing well enough…and we do need her."

"I want her to leave. I want her to be safe." Ron said.

"I know, I felt the same way, but…she's got a point. We can't do any of this without her. Pregnant or not, we need her brains." Harry said.

Ron sighed, scrubbing his chin with his hand. He knew that Harry was right; and part of him did not want to let Hermione leave his sight again. Maybe they could keep her safe. "I know…"

Harry glanced back at the tent. "I think she just needs some rest. She still seems a bit off after Godric's Hallow…I think she will be better in the morning."

"Off?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

Harry nodded, thinking back to how stiffly Hermione had been moving when he had finally woken up after the snake attack. "A bit."

Ron was on his feet in a few seconds. "I'm gonna go see how she is…"

"Ron, I thought we just discussed how she needs space." Harry said, not ready to listening to Ron and Hermione have another row right now.

"Right, and I'll give her all the space she needs…after I make sure she's all right…" Ron said simply, moving into the tent before Harry could object again.

Once Ron was in the tent, Harry sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered giving Ron any advice at all, since, especially when that advice had anything to do with Hermione, because Ron never seemed to listen then.

* * *

><p>Hermione eased herself out of her jeans and sweater, examining her pregnant stomach in the bathroom mirror. Her stomach was rounder now then the last time she had really looked at it and she wondered what Ron would think of it when he finally really saw it. The last time he had seen her body, aside from the brief moment outside where she had showed him, she had been thin, her stomach flat. Her body had already changed so much in such a short time.<p>

As Hermione traced a line over her growing stomach, something else caught her eye and she rotated herself a bit, exposing her back to the mirror. It was bruised badly from the fall in Godric's Hollow and she gently poked at the dark skin, tears pricking her eyes as the pain from the bruise shot up her back.

Hermione closed her eyes, gnawing on the inside of her lip and ignoring the pain as she slipped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could and finally allowing herself to release all of the tears she had built up.

Ron was back. She cried for that. She cried because she was so happy that he was okay, and clearly wasn't going anywhere even after finding out about her pregnancy. She cried because she was angry now that he had left at all. She cried because despite how angry she was with him; she had truly missed him. Lastly, she cried because she loved him, and deep down she knew that no matter what he did, she would _always_ love him.

Hermione had been so lost in her own tears that she had not heard the small bathroom door creek open or Ron step into the small room.

Ron knew, despite the sound of the water hitting the ground in the shower, that Hermione was crying. Instantly, he thought something was wrong.

_Was it the baby? Was Hermione hurt? Why would she be crying?_ Ron's mind raced and before he knew what he was doing he yanked the curtain open, causing Hermione to jump in shock.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, practically jumping into the back wall of the shower and slipping.

Ron lunged forward, grabbing Hermione by the arm before she hit the floor. "Sorry!"

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione tried for a moment to cover her breast up before she realized it was pointless. It wasn't like Ron hadn't seen everything that was on display right now.

"I just—" Ron started, but then stopped as his eyes scanned over Hermione's body and fell on her back. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione glanced down at the bruise Ron was looking at and then wiggled out of his grasp, glaring at him slightly. "Hand me a towel…"

Ron sighed in frustration but reached for a towel, handing it to Hermione who quickly wrapped herself up, her midsection bumping out a bit against the towel.

"Hermione…what happened?" Ron asked again.

"What?" Hermione asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She knew he was only concerned, and that she was being rude, but she blamed it on hormones and the fact that she had acquired the bruise on an outing that Ron should have been apart of; had he not walked out he would have been there and then maybe she wouldn't even have the bruise in the first place.

"To you? What happened to you?" Ron pointed at her.

"I'm pregnant, Ron." Hermione snapped.

Ron's ears went red. "I…I know that…I mean, what happened to your back?"

"I fell…" Hermione tried to push past Ron, but was surprised when Ron gently, but firmly held her in place.

"Hermione, how did you fall?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced up, meeting Ron's eyes and was surprised at the care and concern present in his blue pools. "I…at Gordric's Hollow…I tripped and fell…"

"Bloody hell…" Ron let go of Hermione instantly, anger flashing through his eyes. "You shouldn't have been there…"

"Its not like I had a choice. Harry needed me and he couldn't do it alone…" Hermione said quickly.

"Well then he should have kept a better eye on you." Ron said.

"Oh, like you did?" Hermione snapped.

The anger in Ron's eyes was quickly replaced with regret. "I deserved that…"

"Yeah, you did…" Hermione said simply.

"And I'm going to keep apologizing for leaving but Harry…he shouldn't have let that happen to you…I mean…what if it was worse?" Ron asked.

Hermione saw it in his eyes. Ron was worried about her and the baby already and he had hardly had time to wrap his mind around the idea of her being pregnant. She had no idea how he was being so calm.

"Well, thankfully it wasn't…" Hermione said simply.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked. "Is the…is the baby okay?"

Hermione shrugged a bit. "Its swore. I feel fine…"

"But you don't know if the baby is okay?" Ron asked quickly.

"I'm sure the baby is fine…" Hermione said, her hand drifting toward her bump.

"Is there a way to check?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure…I was planning on it…I've just been busy making sure Harry was okay after his snakebite—" Hermione started.

"So you saved him, then? He took you there, practically got you killed, and then you had to save him?" Anger flashed in Ron's eyes again. He couldn't believe how irresponsible Harry had been. Ron was angry with Harry for letting Hermione get hurt, but he was angrier with himself for leaving in the first place. He should have been there to protect Hermione.

"Ron, its—" Hermione started but before she could finish her sentence, Ron and turned and stormed out of the bathroom, into the main part of the tent and all Hermione could do was follow him.

Ron moved out into the tent and immediately scanned the room. It was empty. "Harry?"

"Ron, what are you—" Hermione started, easily able to tell there was anger in his voice.

Before Hermione could finish, however, Harry moved into the tent, surprised to find Ron standing there, his fists in balls as he glared down the Boy Who Lived while Hermione stood behind him, a towel wrapped firmly around her.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked, confusion dotting his own face.

"Did you see Hermione's back?" Ron pointed to Hermione.

"What?" Harry shook his head. Now he was really confused and he quickly glanced back at Hermione.

"Its nothing, Harry…forget it." Hermione said simply, moving to grab some clothes to put on. She had no idea what Ron was trying to do by telling Harry about her injury but it was done and over with. She was fine.

Ron looked back at Hermione in shock and then turned back to Harry, his jaw clenched. "Its not nothing. Her back is bruised from a fall she took while she was at Godric's Hollow with you!"

Harry glanced back at Hermione who was slipping a sweater on. "You fell, Hermione?"

"I tripped, its not a big deal." Hermione told Harry and then turned to Ron. "Honestly, its not."

"Bull…" Ron turned on Harry. "You were supposed to watch her and keep her safe!"

"What?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. As far as he was concerned, he had kept the best possible eye on Hermione that he could. "I did my best!"

"And yet she's got a bruise on her back the size of my bloody fist!" Ron spat.

"Are you kidding, Ron? You weren't even here! Maybe if you hadn't turned your back on her—" Harry was angry now. He had been on Ron's side when Hermione was still angry, and now Ron was turning on him for something he had no idea had even happened.

"I didn't turn my back on her! I turned my back on you!" Ron spat out.

Harry clenched his own fist in rage. "Well, it looked like the bloody same thing, didn't it then? She was still standing here with me, in case you forgot. She chased you out of the tent...or did you forget that too? Walked out on her because you're angry with me? Left her like that! Must be so proud of yourself, Ron!"

Ron took a step forward, getting in Harry's face. "I came back!"

"And who knows for how long?" Harry pushed Ron back with his own chest, though he had to look up at Ron, since the redhead was taller then him.

"Shut your mouth. She's hurt because of you!" Ron pushed back.

"She got a bruise fighting for her life with me. You hurt her! You left! Don't blame me for your bloody mistakes! You're the one who walked out. Some husband! Some father!" Harry shoved Ron.

Ron stepped back and then moved forward, rage in his eyes.

"Stop!" Hermione jumped in between the pair of boys and instantly, Ron's hand instantly went to his side.

"I'm not doing this again! You're back five minutes and you are fighting again and this time there is no horcrux!" Hermione turned to Ron. She couldn't help but feel a mix of anger and happiness, which she found a bit ironic. She was almost ashamed that she was happy to see Ron so fiercely protective. Obviously, he still cared about her, and even though he had hurt her, she knew, in time, she could forgive him; but he had to stop acting like an idiot.

Any anger instantly left Ron's body and he bowed his head in embarrassment. Hermione was right. "I'm sorry…I was just angry you were hurt…"

"Then be angry with yourself. You hurt her!" Harry was still yelling a bit.

Hermione turned on Harry. "And what Ron did to me is between him and myself. I appreciate everything you've done, Harry, but this is something between Ron and myself."

Harry sighed and gave a small nod. In a way, he could see where Ron was coming from because he knew Ron cared deeply for Hermione and was probably, at the root of it all, truly just concerned that she was hurt. In a way, he was angry with himself for allowing her to bet hurt, even though she had kept it from him. In the back of his head, he knew that Ron was truly sorry for walking out and he knew fighting with Ron was not helping anyone out. Plus, Hermione didn't need that stress again.

"I can't take you two fighting again. Whether I am angry or frustrated with Ron, it doesn't mean I'm not grateful that you're back…" Hermione swiveled her head between Ron and Harry.

"And I'm not going anywhere." Ron said firmly, his eyes darting briefly toward Hermione's rounding stomach.

"Well, then both of you stop this nonsense." Hermione said simply before moving back toward her cot. She wouldn't let Ron off the hook that easily. Not yet.

Harry and Ron both sighed, their eyes meeting half way and it was clear that they were both embarrassed and sorry for their behavior. Ron gave Harry a small nod, which was quickly returned, and their dispute was silently settled. Both knew there were bigger things going on at the moment.


	27. How He Found Them

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHATPER 27**

Four days had passed since Ron's return and after the little squabble between Ron and Harry, Hermione had secluded herself from both boys, burying her nose in books and ignoring them completely.

Ron couldn't blame her, though he had tried to talk to her, he was only met with a glare and the occasional snort. Clearly, she was not about to forgive him anytime soon.

Harry, on the other hand, was staying out of her way. He could tell she needed space and he would give it to her. He spent most of his time outside the tent, and Ron only spoke with him when he ventured outside.

Ron was not happy that Hermione was still avoiding him, but it had given him time to think; to wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to be a father in a few months, and Ron realized he was scared. _He was scared to death._

He had no idea how to be a father and since he was the second youngest of seven he had very little experience with babies at all. Not to mention the fact that he and Hermione were not even out of their teen years. He had no idea how they were going to do it, but he knew, as long as Hermione was with him, he would learn.

The problem was, Hermione wouldn't talk to him about it, and even if she would, he didn't know how to vocalize his concerns. _How were they supposed to bring a child into the world and give it any kind of life when there was a war waging?_ _Even if the war ended, they had both dropped out of school. How could they support a child?_

These thoughts consumed Ron for the four days and had certainly made a dent on his normal eating habits. He had barely eaten anything, spending most of his time with Harry or sneaking glances at Hermione when she wasn't looking.

He couldn't believe how much her body had changed; how much she was glowing. He didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that she was carrying his child, but she looked more beautiful to him then she ever had before.

_Too bad she wouldn't give him a chance to tell her that._

Still, she was beautiful to watch, even if she shot daggers at him every time she caught him staring and that particular morning was no different, as Ron watched her from his cot and she caught him, glaring at him before slamming the book in her hands shut and storming out of the tent.

Ron sighed. _How long could she stay mad at him?_

A second later, Harry came into the tent, glancing over his shoulder to the outside.

"Hermione seemed in a mood…" Harry commented.

"Don't I know it." Ron sighed.

"Did you two speak?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "She just stormed out."

"Well, that's why I came in. She's certainly still mad with you, but she doesn't seem to happy with me anymore either." Harry said, sitting down on Ron's cot with his friend.

Ron nodded. "Guess that fight the other day didn't help…"

"Sorry about that." Harry ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled…I mean you were right, I wasn't there to help…" Ron shook his head at himself.

"Yeah, but I should have been keeping a better eye on her…" Harry said.

Ron shrugged. "She seems better now."

Harry nodded silently in agreement and the pair of friends grew quiet.

"How long do you reckon she is going to be mad with me?" Ron asked, motioning toward the tent flap that Hermione had exited through.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I can't imagine forever…once she finds whatever she is looking for in that book she's carrying around…well you know Hermione, she will burst in here excited to tell us about whatever it is she found and then you two can get back to talking…"

Ron smiled a little at Harry's thought process. Every word of it was true, and Ron knew it.

"I meant to ask…though I never really felt it was the right time but…how did you get back here? I mean, I know you followed that patronus, but how did you even get to this area? This wasn't where we were when you…well…when you left…" Harry said, his eyes adverting Ron's.

Ron shook his head. "You'll think I'm barking if I tell you…"

Harry turned and cocked an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Ron to continue.

Ron sighed and rummaged in his pocket; retrieving the diluminator that Dumbledore had given him. "With this…"

"With that?" Harry pointed to the diluminator in Ron's hand and then raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno how it works exactly, but I was playing with it one day and then…I heard Hermione…" Ron said, putting the diluminator back in his pocket.

"You heard Hermione?" Harry was clearly confused.

Ron nodded. "It was weird. I opened it and I heard Hermione's voice. She was just saying my name and then…well…a ball of light came out of the diluminator…"

"A ball of light?" Harry raised both eyebrows now.

Ron nodded, looking down at his hands as if he were embarrassed. "Yeah, and it moved right through my chest…right through my heart…and I can't explain it but suddenly I knew that if I let it, that light would take me where I needed to go…so I disapparated and I ended up here…in the dark…and if that patronus hadn't showed up, I'm not sure I would have found you."

"Bloody weird." Harry commented.

Ron nodded. "I know…and you know what else is weird? I think that's why Dumbledore left me that thing…I think he knew I'd need it to get back to you and that Hermione would be the one to lead me here…"

"You think Dumbledore saw this coming?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. Wouldn't put it past him to be able to read the future, would you?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed a bit at Ron's question but then shrugged. "No, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Well, then maybe he knew I was gonna be a git and that I'd need to get back here…back to Hermione…" Ron said.

Suddenly, before Harry could respond, the tent flap opened quickly and Hermione stepped in, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?" " Ron stood instantly, concerned about why she was crying, even if she was clearly upset with him.

Hermione just shook her head and Harry had the feeling that she had heard every word Ron had said about how he had managed to find them. Harry took this as his cue to slip out of the tent, though his departure seemed unnoticed by the young, married couple.

"You shouldn't have left." Hermione told him, taking a small step toward Ron.

Ron nodded quickly, swallowing hard, his heart racing as he realized there was no longer a hint of complete disgust in Hermione's voice. "I know."

"Did you just tell Harry the truth? About how you found us?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded feverishly. "Swear it. I heard your voice."

Hermione just nodded again, a surge of warmth filling her at Ron's words. She had been the reason he had come back; there was no doubt in her mind of that now. She was still upset, but a bit of her anger towards him melted away.

"Hermione, I know I messed up, but, if anything good came out of all of this, I realized that I never want to be away from you again." Ron wanted to reach out and pull Hermione close to him, but he hesitated, not wanting to push his luck.

Hermione just sighed, glancing down at her growing stomach before biting her lip and walking past Ron, easing herself onto his cot.

Ron followed, but stood in front of Hermione, his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm still really upset, Ron…" Hermione stated.

Ron nodded. He had expected that much.

"But…there are a few things we need to discuss…and we are both here for Harry, and to help him with whatever he needs…" Hermione continued.

Ron continued to nod, agreeing with Hermione on both accounts. Then, feeling brave, he sank down next to Hermione on the cot, though he did not touch her. He licked his lips nervously. "I'm here for you too, Hermione. I came back for you…"

Hermione just nodded, her hand slipping to her rounding stomach without her even realizing, though Ron caught the action. He wondered how often she did that; how often she touched the stomach in which their child was growing without even realizing it. He thought it was a beautiful thing to see, and he wondered how many times he had missed it while he was gone.

"I'm here for both of you…" Ron eyed her stomach.

Hermione blushed at Ron's words and glanced down at her stomach as well, a small smile forming on her face. "I'm happy to know that, Ron."

Ron studied Hermione's face for a moment, trying to decipher her words, and when he did he felt like he had been slapped across the face. "Hermione, did you think I wouldn't stay because of…well…?" Ron motioned to her stomach.

Hermione blushed again, avoiding eye contact with Ron as she shrugged. "The thought crossed my mind…"

Ron blinked twice at Hermione's words. _How could she think that? Was Hermione mental? _

"Hermione, I would never…I mean…you…I…" Ron struggled with his words. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he didn't think it was the right time, nor did he want to push his luck any further. "Hermione, I never could imagine going through this with someone else."

Hermione furrowed her brow at Ron's words. _What did he mean by that? Did he mean saving the world or did he mean having a family? Either way, was he honestly telling the truth? She still found it hard to believe; even after all they had been through._

Ron took Hermione's silence for understanding and so he braved on. There were certain things he wanted to know; certain things he needed to know. "How…how long have you been…well…?"

"Pregnant?" Hermione smiled at Ron's inability to say the word.

"Right…" Ron's ears blushed red.

"I'm about fourth months along…give or take…" Hermione said simply. Somehow, it felt so surreal speaking to Ron about this now.

Ron nodded. "So we've got some time yet…"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you know if…well…what it is?" Ron pointed to her stomach.

"You mean a boy or a girl?" Hermione smiled again as Ron nodded. "No. I can't tell yet…but I know the spell so I'll do that soon."

Ron nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. Suddenly, it was all hitting him. Sitting there talking to Hermione about the baby they had made as he stared at her growing stomach made it all the more true. He was in the woods, alone, a mere teenager trying to help save the Wizarding World and he was about to be a father. _What the hell had he gotten himself into?_

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked, noticing how white his face had gotten.

"Huh? Yeah…fine…just…taking it all in…" Ron admitted.

"You're nervous?" Hermione accused.

"A little." Ron admitted.

Hermione just nodding, sitting up rigidly. Ron was still processing everything. That didn't mean he wouldn't still walk away.

Ron noticed Hermione's body react to his words and he immediately felt bad. "But I'll get used to it, Hermione. Promise. I just…bloody hope I do a good job…"

"With what?" Hermione asked.

"With being a dad. I mean…hell if I know what I'm doing…" Ron said.

Hermione laughed a little. "Well, neither do I Ron…and we are doing this together…"

"Oh…right…" Ron laughed in relief. "Forgot about you for a second there…"

Hermione smiled back at Ron so happy to see his own smile. She had missed it, and despite how upset she still was, she was glad to see it.

"You know, Ron. I'm still angry with you." Hermione said.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, I know…"

"But I am glad you're here." Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron was surprised.

"Yes." Hermione stood. "But I am still angry."

Ron went to say something, but before he could Hermione was talking across the tent and calling Harry in from outside. A second later, Harry appeared, apparently happy to see Ron in one piece.

"We need to talk." Hermione said, her voice now with a business tone to it, and Ron knew she was about to speak about the horcrux hunt.

"Alright…" Harry nodded slowly, though she glanced past Hermione to Ron, hoping to find some sort of answer to what they were about to talk about.

But Ron only shrugged. He had no idea what Hermione wanted to talk about with both of them.

"I want to see Xenophilius Lovegood." Hermione said, her head held high.

"What?" Ron and Harry both glancedat Hermione as if she had five heads, and Ron was instantly on his feet.

"I want to go to the Lovegood's…" Hermione moved toward the table, grabbing the book Dumbledore had given her and flipping it open to a page, pointing to a symbol hand-drawn into it and showing it to Harry and Hermione.

"Great? Someone scribbled in your book?" Ron asked.

"No…I've seen that symbol before." Harry butted in before Hermione could reply to Ron with a snark comment. "Lovegood wore it at Bill and Fleur's wedding…"

"I know. It means something…" Hermione said.

"Alright…but what?" Ron asked, trying his best to get back on Hermione's good side.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted.

"That helps…" Ron mumbled before he could stop himself. He immediately, however, shrank under the glare Hermione shot at him. He knew he had said the wrong thing and immediately regretted it. He had a lot of work to do to get back in with Hermione and his mouth wasn't helping him. He knew the conversation the two had just had did not mean that things were perfect between them again and he knew he couldn't afford to mess up any more then he already had.

Harry saw the tension between his married friends and decided to step in. "You think its connected to the horcruxes."

"It could be. It certainly means something…" Hermione directed her attention back to Harry and his question.

"It could…" Harry admitted, though he was not sure if going to Lovegood was the best option.

"So then lets go. We need to do something and Xenophilius may know something about this…" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he also may think it's a sign for cucumbers…" Ron said, under his breath.

Hermione turned on Ron, her hormones raging and her attitude from early with Ron suddenly shifting. "Well, Ronald, do you have a better idea?"

"Huh…no…" Ron ducked his head, his ears red as he realized yet again, for the second time in five minutes, his mouth had gotten him in trouble with Hermione. "No, Hermione's right. We should go see Lovegood."

Harry could tell Ron was just trying to get in good with Hermione and so he had to hide his own laugh. "If you think…"

"I do." Hermione said, slamming the book shot and causing Ron to flinch as he figured Hermione was imagining doing what she had done to the book to part of him.

"Alright then." Harry nodded, giving Ron a small smile as he walked past the pair.

"Good. Its settled then." Hermione said, turning on her heel and blowing past Ron to crawl up onto her cot, her back toward him, though she couldn't help but hide her own smile once she was sure Ron couldn't see her as her hand snaked around her baby bump. She may be annoyed with Ron, but she was happy with the direction in which their early conversation had gone. She knew things could be fixed between them.

* * *

><p>Ron led Hermione and Harry over the hill toward the Lovegood's house, since the Burrow was actually nearby, Ron knew all the safe ways to get to the Lovegood's place; the ways they would least likely be spotted.<p>

As Hermione was a few steps behind Ron and Harry, she huffed along, a little more effort needed on her part to get up the hill since she was now carrying a bit of extra baby weight. Harry noticed this and fell back.

"Do you need help, Hermione?" Harry offered.

"Tried that, mate. She doesn't want it." Ron spoke over his shoulder, without turning around.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was glaring at him and then Ron. In truth, Ron had offered her help with the walk since step one, and now she was getting more annoyed with each time she was asked, even if it was the first time Harry had asked. She was pregnant, not broken.

Harry gave a grimaced smile to Hermione before falling into step next to her, thinking he was out of Ron's earshot. "You're not…still mad at Ron, are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, though Harry could tell she was hiding a smiling. "Well, it's hard to be mad when he is making a point to kiss my arse…"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, shocked at Hermione's word choice but said nothing.

"Plus…how long can I honestly be angry with him? We are having a baby…" Hermione sighed, her left hand trickling on her growing stomach for emphasis.

Harry rolled his eyes and his cheeks flushed red. He still did not like the idea of thinking about what Ron and Hermione had done for her to get pregnant in the first place.

At Hermione's words Ron gave a small chuckled and turned around, smiling at her. He had heard her, and she instantly blushed. She had not meant to speak that loudly. She immediately divereted her eyes to her small, but rounding stomach, though it was hard to see under her jacket and jumper.

"We're here." Ron announced, not wanting to push his luck with Hermione.

Hermione and Harry both snapped their heads up to see Ron pointed ahead, just over the hill, at the home of Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood.


	28. Three Brothers and a Run

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 28**

Ron led Hermione and Harry to the front door of the Lovegood's house and then glanced back over his shoulder, stepping aside so that Harry could knock on the door. Ron quickly shuffled down next to Hermione who gave him a soft smile despite the annoyed puff of air she pushed through her lips.

Ron grinned. He was wearing her down and he knew it. She couldn't stay mad at him much longer. He just had to keep trying his best.

"Oh, stop it…" Hermione whispered to Ron, though he could tell she was smiling as well.

Before Ron could respond, the door to Lovegood's home opened and Xenophilius glanced at the trio, a blank look on his face.

"Uh…Mr. Lovegood? It's me, Harry Potter…friend of Luna's? We met at the Weasley's wedding…" Harry spoke up.

At the mention of Luna's name, Xenophilius snapped his attention to Harry. "I know who you are. Come in, come in…"

Xenophilius opened the door and shoed the trio in, glancing around outside before shutting the door quickly.

"You shouldn't be here…they are looking for you…" Xenophilius waved a finger in Harry's face.

"I know, sir. But…well…we came for some help. We know you want this all to end as much as we do." Harry spoke up.

"Help? How can I help?" Xenophilius asked, his eyes wide.

Ron made a face at Hermione, indicating that he thought Luna's father was acting a bit stranger then usual.

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head at Ron. "Mr. Lovegood…it's about a symbol…a necklace you were wearing at Bill and Fleur's wedding…"

"A necklace? A symbol….tea!" Xenophilius pointed up to the ceiling, causing Ron to flinch and then look at Harry and Hermione wildly as Luna's father moved to his small stove.

"What in the bloody hell…?" Ron whispered.

Ron's words caused Hermione's foot to slam down hard on his and he winced in pain, looking at his pregnant wife as if she had five heads.

"Stop with the comments. He may be able to help!" Hermione hissed in Ron's face so that Xenophilius could not hear them.

Ron sighed and gave a tight-lipped smile, though when Hermione turned her attention back to Xenophilius, Ron cocked his eyebrow at Harry for both Hermione and Xenophilius' behavior.

Harry merely shrugged.

"Mr. Lovegood…it looked…well it looked like this…" Hermione moved toward him with the book from Dumbledore, opened to the page that the symbol was on.

Xenophilius glanced at the symbol Hermione was pointed to and immediately placed down the tea kettle he was holding. He pointed to the symbol. "That?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir…"

"Why that's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course…" Xenophilius said.

Ron nodded in realization, but Hermione and Harry stared blankly at Luna's father.

"Surely, you all know the story about the Three brothers and the Deathly Hallows?" Xenophilius glanced between their faces.

"Sure…" Ron said.

"No, sorry…" Hermione and Harry said at the same time, both looking surprised at Ron.

Ron shrugged at them both. "Its about the Three Brothers…they try to defeat death. One gets the invisibility cloak to hide…kind of like yours, Harry…one gets the Resurrection Stone to bring back loved ones, and one gets the Elder Wand…which is super powerful, but the only happy one is the one with the cloak. He lives a long life and then dies happy…"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, but couldn't hide her proud smile. Sometimes, when he wanted to, Ron really shined. This was one of those times.

"And you couldn't tell us what that symbol was?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I knew the story, I didn't know there was a symbol attached to it…"

"What happened to the other two?" Hermione asked, ignoring the boys.

"The Stone brought back people who died, but they didn't belong in our world…and it drove that brother mad…and the wand was so powerful that the other brother was killed over it…" Xenophilius explained.

Harry nodded and then glanced at Hermione. "And you think this has something to do with…well…You-Know-Who?"

Hermione shrugged. "Dumbledore drew this symbol in. He wanted us to figure out what it was…"

Harry nodded and turned back to Luna's father who looked rather nervous. "Well, thank you sir…we should be going…"

"Go? Why go? Surely you will want to warm up the mother-to-be…" Xenophilius grinned uneasily at Hermione.

Hermione's mouth gapped open and her eyes shot between Ron and then down to her stomach. Surely she wasn't showing that easily. "How did you…I mean…do I look…how…?"

"You're not showing, but you have a particular glow around you, my dear, and once you spend time around pregnant women you can tell. Why, when Luna's mother…" Xenophilius started but then chocked on Luna's name, seemingly sad.

Xenophilius behavior alerted Hermione instantly. Something was wrong.

"Mr. Lovegood, where is Luna?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Xenophilius' hands were shaking, but it went unnoticed by all, except Ron, who had been eyeing him suspiciously since their arrival. He had known Xenophilius for a while, and he knew, even for a Lovegood, Xenophilius was acting odd.

"Mr. Lovegood. Did something happen to Luna?" Ron asked, stepping forward and placing himself between Hermione and Xenophilius.

"They took her…" Xenophilius whispered.

Ron passed a worried glance to Harry and then to Hermione, who he gently placed a hand on her stomach, taking a step back and making her back up toward the door as well.

"Who took her?" Harry asked, stepping forward and replacing Ron in front of Xenophilius. "We can help."

"They did…they read what I had been writing and they took her…" Xenophilius pushed Harry's hair away from his forehead, exposing his scar. "But its really you they want…not my Luna…"

"Who has her, sir?" Harry asked, standing his ground.

"Voldemort…" Xenophilius whispered.

Ron flinched, Hermione ducked, and Harry fell to the floor as death eaters immediately shot through every inch of the house.

"Hermione!" Ron grabbed her, pulling her toward him and gently placing his body over hers, to protect her from the death eaters swirling above.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Hermione cried out as Ron took her hand and their intertwined hands searched on the floor for Harry's.

After a few seconds, Ron and Hermione found Harry and Hermione closed her eyes, disapparating the three of them from the house under attack.

* * *

><p>A second later, Hermione, Ron, and Harry apparated into a wooded area, Harry landing on his stomach and Hermione landing on top of Ron, who was on his back, monetarily knocking the wind out of him. When she realized they were safe, she tried to get off him, but he held her firmly to him.<p>

Hermione lifted her head so she was eye to eye with Ron.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked, his blue eyes full of concern.

"Fine. I'm fine, Ron…" Hermione breathed into his face, the sudden closeness of their bodies making her realized just how much she had missed being with Ron like this. Her thoughts were clouded by it.

Once Ron was sure she was telling the truth, he released her and she got to her feet with the help of Harry.

"Bloody little traitor…" Ron mumbled getting to his feet and wiping the dirt from his jeans.

"He was just desperate…they have his daughter…" Harry said.

Ron's eyes instantly darted to Hermione's growing midsection, and for a second, he allowed himself to think if something had happened to the life she was carrying inside her. He had not met that baby; hardly been around the idea of it. He had no idea if it was a boy or a girl, but he knew, in that instant, if anyone tried to harm that baby he would move the earth for it. Just like Xenophilius was willing to do for Luna.

Then it hit Ron. _He loved that baby._ He loved that life growing inside Hermione that he had found out about mere days ago more then his own life.

"We should start on the enchantments…" Hermione sighed, wiping some leaves from her jacket. She was exhausted and just wanted to lay down, absorb everything Xenophilius had told them.

"Hermione, are you sure you are alright?" Ron asked, throwing caution to the wind and reaching out for her, gently brushing a piece of hair from her face.

Hermione smiled warmly at him. It was growing continually hard to be angry with him. Not after how caring he had been with her the past few days. "I promise. I'm fine…" She glanced down at her stomach and then back at Ron. "We both are."

Ron gave a small smile at the mention of the baby Hermione was carrying.

"Lets get the charms going, shall we? I am exhausted…" Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Sure." Ron nodded and stepped away from her, about to begin a charm when suddenly her heard a branch snap and Hermione gasp. He quickly turned on his heel to see Hermione backing away from Scabior, the snatcher her had run into weeks earlier and a few other snatchers seemingly pop up from the brush, surrounding the trio.

"Why, 'ello there, beautiful…" Scabior grinned at Hermione and took a step toward her.

Hermione staggered backwards and Ron staggered toward her, grabbing her arm and yanking her toward him.

"Ah…Ginger? Thought we'd be seeing you again. Isn't that right, boys?" Scabior glanced over his shoulder and Ron immediately recognized to who.

Fenrir Greyback stood a few feet behind Scabior, a devilish grin dancing across his wolf features.

"Run…" Harry's voice pounded in Ron's ear.

Ron nodded, though his reaction was automatic as he held Hermione's hand as tight as he could and began pulling her through the forest at rapid speed. He would not leave her; he would not let anything happen to her, regardless of what happened to him. He could barely hear Scabior order the snatchers to chase them through the pounding of his own heart of the labor of Hermione's breathing next to him.

"Come on…" Ron continued to pull Hermione in front of him, so he could give her a slight push from behind when needed.

"Ron! I can't move that fast!" Hermione admitted, though she knew she had no choice. If she slowed down, she would get caught, and she couldn't let that happen. She had to protect them all; she had to protect her baby.

"You're fine!" Ron encouraged her from behind as a spell hardly missed them and instead smacked a branch off a tree a few feet ahead. Ron barely had time to pull them both out of the way, though once he was sure Hermione was okay he turned and blasted another spell back at the snatchers.

Hermione continued to Ron, feeling safe with Ron behind her, though she had no idea where Harry was and worry filled her guts beyond measure. If they could get Harry, they could disapparate, but she had no idea where he was and she knew they couldn't leave without him.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione panted as another spell just missed the pair of them.

"Dunno. Just keep running!" Ron kept one hand on her back pushing her along as he continued to blast spells behind them. He would do whatever it would take to keep Hermione and the baby safe, even if that meant letting Harry take care of himself.

And then Ron felt it, his legs pulled together as the chain connected and wrapped around them and his hand suddenly slipped from Hermione's back as he fell with a loud thump.

Instantly, Hermione turned around, horror striking all her features as she realized Ron had been caught. She moved to go back toward him.

"Hermione! Run! Keep running! For the baby!" Ron roared at her.

At Ron's words, Hermione stopped, realizing he was right. She had to keep running, for the baby, and so she did. Though it broke her heart to leave Ron behind, she sprinted as fast as she could over a hill and nearly ran into Harry who was lying on the ground, his mind clearly behind invaded by Voldemort.

As Hermione ran to him, she realized that suddenly, Death Eaters were closing in all around them, and so she did the only thing she could think of, she cast a stringing spell at Harry's face so that his look would be changed. She barely had time to get the spell out of her wand when she felt someone grab her and instantly, Scabior was holding her in the air.

"Get away from her!" Ron's voice bellowed as two snatchers pulled him over the hill.

Hermione, despite the fact that she was in the arms of a death eater, was relieved to see that Ron was relatively unharmed aside from a small bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Let her go!" Ron shouted again and quickly doubled over in pain as a death eater punched him straight in the gut.

"Leave him!" Hermione shouted, kicking against Scabior's grip.

"Well, well…this pretty young thing cares about the Ginger…" Scabior grinned.

"Well, it's not for his looks…" Greyback, who now had one foot on Ron's back holding him to the ground, laughed.

"Just let her go…" Ron tried again.

"Shut up…" Greyback kicked Ron again, causing Hermione to flinch.

"Don't like seeing the Ginger hurt, do we, beautiful?" Scabior whispered in Hermione's ear as she fought against his grip.

"Well, he may be the better looking of the two…" Another snatcher spoke up as he pushed Harry toward the group.

Harry instantly gained Scabior's attention and he pushed Hermione toward Greyback who held her firmly.

"She does smell good…maybe I'll let you watch me have her later, huh, Ginger?" Greyback snarled in Hermione's ear and grinned as Ron grew anger against the werewolf's words.

"You stay the bloody hell away from her!" Ron roared, only causing Greyback to step down hard on him, nearly buckling one of Ron's ribs, causing both Ron and Hermione to wince at the same time.

"Hey! Keep um in one piece for now or you'll get no chance of biting her later!" Scabior motioned to Hermione as he scolded Greyback.

"Hmm…and I do love biting them…" Greyback hissed in Hermione's ear.

"Who are you, ugly?" Scabior turned and asked Harry.

Harry said nothing, but instead, glanced toward Ron and Hermione, worried they were not okay.

"Not talking, eh? That's not gonna help you, ugly…" Scabior snarled and then, something caught his eye. He studied Harry's slightly swollen head, right where his scar was.

"You may have to wait on those plans with the little lady, Greyback…I don't think we are taking this lot to the Ministry…" Scabior spoke up.

Hermione looked worried at Harry. She had a feeling Scabior had seen the famous scar on her friends head which meant they were potentially in more trouble.

"Just let her go." Harry spoke up, glancing at Hermione. He couldn't risk his best friend, or her unborn child's life. "Just let her go and take me…"

"Dunno if we want you yet, ugly. Plus, that pretty thing could be a lot of fun later…" Scabior grinned at Hermione and then laughed while Ron fiercely fought against Greyback's weight on his back, causing Hermione to flinch.

"Looks like she cares more 'bout the Ginger anyway…" Greyback said.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, ugly…" Scabior grinned at Harry before turning to the other death eaters. "Get the Ginger on his feet and let's get moving…"

Two snatchers moved to grab Ron and pull him to his feet as Greyback firmly grabbed Hermione's arm. She winced at the pressure he used to hold her, certain that she would be bruised later, though she had a feeling wherever they were taking them would be worse then a little bruise on her arm.

"You alright?" Ron whispered to Hermione as the snatchers walked him past her.

Hermione just locked eyes with him, able to see the clear worry and distress on his face as he scanned her body wildly, his eyes locking on her stomach, though the bump was not even visible through her layers of clothing.

Hermione feverishly nodded back, not wanting him to worry more then necessary now. She was certain she was fine, aside from her bruised arm, and she couldn't allow him to worry right now. They all needed to have their wits about them if they were going to get out of whatever situation lay ahead of them; because she had a feeling it wasn't going to be anything good as the death eaters and snatchers yanked the trio through the woods.


	29. Screams From Both Sides

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 29**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were pulled for what seemed like hours through the forest, and Ron was beyond worried about Hermione now. They had been walking too long, had taken no breaks, and had been given no water. He knew he hadn't been around the woman he had gotten pregnant very long, but even he was feeling fatigued. He couldn't imagine she was doing okay, but he couldn't tell either. She was being pulled ahead of him, and the snatchers holding him refused to catch up. It was as if they were keeping the three of them in a line so that they could not see one another. Harry was a few feet behind Ron.

After a few more steps, Hermione seemed to trip over her own feet and Greyback, who had been holding her arms behind her back jerked her forward.

"Move it, mudblood…" Greyback growled at her.

"Let her be!" Ron roared from behind, only to receive a punch to the gut. He doubled over, and was given a kick in the side by the snatcher holding him.

Hermione jerked her head around to see Ron on the forest floor. "Please! Stop!"

Hermione fought against Greyback's grip, only to have him pull her tighter.

"Relax, beautiful…we are almost there…then you can really watch the Ginger torn apart…" Scabior smiled at Hermione before motioning ahead at a large manor in a clearing a few hundred yards ahead.

Ron glanced up at the manor only to gasp, causing both Harry and Hermione to look at him curiously as the snatchers yanked Ron to his feet.

"Malfoy…" Ron mumbled.

"Ahh, so we do have a pureblood among us?" Scabior moved toward Ron. "Not even half-bloods know Malfoy Manor…interesting…"

Ron just took a deep breath, able to briefly lock eyes with Hermione. He could see she was showing no emotion, her head held high, and he was proud of her. Regardless of what they were walking into, Hermione would not falter in front of the Malfoy's.

"Lets get moving…" Scabior spoke up, moving along.

The snatchers holding Harry moved past Ron as Ron was taking a bit to get himself together, and Ron was able to see Harry's face. Even swollen, he could tell his friend was trying to come up with a plan, and Ron was grateful for that, as the only thing he could think about was Hermione and the baby she was carrying.

After a few more minutes, the trio was yanked toward the large gates with a large "M" on them. All three were then pushed toward the gate, their bodies connecting with the iron.

Ron immediately sought out Hermione's hand and held it tightly, feeling her squeeze back as she looked toward him. She gave a soft smile, wanting to let him know she was alright.

"We're getting out of here…" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione just nodded, her hand never letting go of Ron's as the sound of footsteps from the large house above filled the air.

"And what do we have here, boys?" The screeching sound of Bellatrix Lastrange's voice filled the air.

Hermione turned to see the evil woman sauntering her way toward them, a devilish grin on her face.

"Something we thought you may like, mam…" Scabior said, slamming Harry's swollen face against the fence and slowly lifting his hairline to reveal the distorted scar.

Bellatrix's eyes went wide as she grinned at the scar. "Well, that is interesting…" She then scanned down the line toward Hermione and Ron. "Bring them in…"

Hermione swallowed hard, but did not let go of Ron's hand as they were jerked forward, through the gate, and toward the manor.

* * *

><p>The Manor was very cold, dark, and damp, Hermione noticed instantly, as she, Ron, and Harry were pushed through a dark hallway. To think that Draco Malfoy grew up in such a cold environment only made her feel a bit sorry for him. A home like that would make any child angry and miserable, and Hermione made a silent vow to make sure the child growing inside of her was brought up in a warm home, like the Burrow.<p>

"In the drawing room with the lot!" Bellatrix ordered as she led the group through the house.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were dragged into the drawing room and lined up in front of Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa Malfoy. Wormtail was in the corner, nervously glancing at the bunch. Bellatrix quickly joined them, her wand in her hand and a devilish grin on her face.

Draco's eyes immediately connected with Hermione's and he quickly looked down at his feet, only making Hermione feel more uncomfortable. If Draco Malfoy couldn't even look her in the eye, she knew they had not stepped into anything good.

"What is this?" Lucius asked.

"Well, it seems that we may have caught Harry Potter…those are his two little friends, aren't they Draco?" Bellatrix asked as she motioned to Hermione and Ron.

"Uh…I…" Draco stumbled on his own words.

"They are. A Weasley and the mudblood Granger…I've met them before…" Lucius spoke up, his hair disheveled and his eyes beyond tired.

"Don't call her that!" Ron growled, only to earn him a good punch to the face, causing his check to split open.

"Ron, _please_…" Hermione whispered desperately at him. She could not bear to see him hurt again.

"Shut up, filth…" Bellatrix hissed at Hermione before moving toward Harry. "What happened to his face?"

"We found him like that…may have been a stinging jinx…" Scabior said, holding Harry firmly.

"Hmm…what do you think Draco?" Bellatrix motioned for Draco to come near her.

Draco swallowed hard, but did as his aunt requested and moved toward Harry, studying his face.

Harry waited patiently for Draco to rat him out, trying to figure out what their next move would be when he did so.

But Harry was shocked by Draco's response.

"I can't be certain…his face…" Draco shook his head.

"Well, we need to be certain. If we summon the Dark Lord and its not Potter…well he will kill all of us…" Bellatrix said with absolutely certainty.

Draco shrugged. "I can't tell…"

"Well, I guess we will have to see if his face was jinxed…" Bellatrix strolled toward Ron and Hermione. "Now which one of you jinxed him…"

Hermione flinched as Bellatrix came closer to her. She hated the evil woman to be so close to her unborn child, though she was grateful that none of the death eaters had noticed she was pregnant.

"Ahh…it was you, mudblood, wasn't it?" Bellatrix wagged a hand in Hermione's face.

Hermione kept her head held high but said nothing.

"Guess we will have to test your wand…get me it…" Bellatrix turned to the one snatcher holding Hermione's bag, but her smile faded once she saw what else he was holding. The sword of Gryffindor was in the snatcher's hand.

"Where did you get that?" Bellatrix moved toward the snatcher.

"This? From her bag…" The snatcher spoke up, pointing at Hermione with the sword.

Instantly, all the snatchers were on the floor, and Scabior's hand a whip around his neck that Bellatrix had unleashed from wand.

"Get out! All of you!" Bellatrix roared, ripping the sword from the snatcher's hand as they all ran out.

With everyone moving around and releasing Hermione, Ron, and Harry, Ron was abale to get to Hermione and wrapped his arms protectively around her shaking frame.

Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Relax, we are going to get out of here. I promise…"

Hermione just nodded against Ron's chest.

"No one is going anywhere!" Bellatrix turned wildly on Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Put the boys in the cellar! I want the mudblood to myself right now…"

Greyback, who had not run, moved forward, grabbing Ron and Harry by the collars as Bellatrix got into Hermione's face, causing Hermione to take a step back, hitting the wall behind her.

"Please! It wasn't her! I found the sword!" Ron cried out, desperate to keep Bellatrix away from Hermione. He could only imagine what could happen to Hermione if she was left alone with Bellatrix.

"I doubt that, Ginger!" Bellatrix called out. "Though I will make sure to have her scream loud enough for you to hear downstairs!"

"No! Please! Please! Take me!" Ron called wildly, tears threatening his own eyes.

"Get them out of here!" Bellatrix ordered.

Ron tried to fight the grip but Greyback was too strong, and soon enough Harry and Ron were out of the drawing room.

Hermione watched them be yanked down the stairs, and her heart sped up as tears threatened her eyes. She was now alone, face to face with a maniac, and all she could think about was how she would protect the child growing inside of her; the child that was part her and part Ron. She couldn't lose her chance at being a mother before she was even really given it. She would have to figure out a way out of this, without Ron or Harry.

"Keep those filthy-mudblood tears to yourself. I won't let you spill such disgust on this floor!" Bellatrix said, before yanking Hermione by the hair and whipping her across the room.

Hermione gasped in pain as she lost her footing and fell to the floor, her hands instinctively wrapping around her pregnant stomach. She had to be strong now.

Before Hermione could tell if she was hurt or not, Bellatrix was towering over her, kicking her in the leg until Hermioen rolled onto her back and Bellatrix straddled her. "Crucio!"

Hermione gasped in pain as an unbearable pain moved through her body. It seemed like it would never stop, and all she wanted to do was pass out, or die, anything to stop the pain. Suddenly, she could not think of the baby inside of her or Ron or Harry or the horcruxes. All she could think about was the pain moving through her body.

Quickly enough, the pain stopped, and Hermione could hear Draco's voice.

"Wait…she's…she's…" Draco's voice shake.

Hermione tried her best to focus her eyes, but it was no use.

"She's pregnant, Bella…" Narcissa's voice filled Hermione's ears.

Hermione then realized their was a draft on her growing stomach, and that somehow, her shirt must have hitched up. Hermione instantly opened her eyes to see Bellatrix madly grinning down at her.

"A filthy mudblood carrying a filthy child…I'd assume it's the Ginger's considering how he wanted to die for you?" Bellatrix questioned.

Hermione just tried her best to stare down the death eater above her, though it was hard with the pain she was in. Now, however, she could think a bit clearer, and she was worried what the curse had done to the baby.

"No answer? Well maybe you can answer this one…how did you get my sword? It was in my vault!" Bellatrix yelled.

Hermione had no idea what Bellatrix was talking about, though she culd hardly eve get the words out to say it. Every inch of her body hurt, including her jaw.

"Still no answer? Too bad…that filthy fetus will be dead by morning…CRUCIO!" Bellatrix roared.

Hermione's cries of pain filled the entire manor.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry had nearly been chucked into the dungeon by Greyback, who quickly locked the door behind them, leaving them caged-up like wild animals in the basement of the Malfoy Manor. The only other occupant was a goblin who completely ignored the wizards in the basement with him.<p>

"Let her go! Please!" Ron was still frantic.

"She's as good as dead." Greyback said simply, before turning away and moving from the gate.

A second later, Hermione's cries of pain filled the air.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed desperately, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Hermione!"

"Ron, relax, we've got to—" Harry started.

"HERMIONE!" Ron was like a madman. He could hear nothing but Hermione's screams, and he wanted desperately to stop them.

"Ron! Stop screaming!" Harry tried again.

But it was no use as Ron moved toward the gate locking them in the cellar and shook it violently, kicking it as much as he could, and screaming. "Hermione! Hermione!"

"Harry?" A familiar voice filled the cellar despite the sound of Ron's desperate cries.

Harry turned on his heel, shocked to find a few familiar faces behind him. "Luna? Dean?"

* * *

><p>Hermione felt as if she had been dragged through hot coals and back as the curse finally let up a bit, though she knew it would be back again, as soon as she didn't have the answers to the questions Bellatrix was asking. Hermione wondered, in the back of her pounding head, if the baby could possibly survive through such pain.<p>

There was only two things keeping Hermione from giving up completely. The first was that life inside of her. If it survived this with her, she needed to stay alive to keep it safe. The second thing was Ron's voice, calling her name from below. She could hear it, and the pain in it made her want to fight. She wanted to assure Ron she was fine.

"You tell me, _you filthy little mudblood,_ how you broke into my vault or I will make sure to spill your filthy blood and your filthy blood-trading mutt's blood all over the floor…" Bellatrix threatened, gently running her knife over Hermione's stomach.

"I didn't…I didn't go into your vault…" Hermione's lips quivered as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

Bellatrix slapped Hermione hard, causing Draco to wince and look away.

"You lie…you got in there and took the sword!" Bellatrix accused.

"I didn't. its not real! The sword…" Hermione could think a bit clearer now and was ready to lie through her teeth. "…its not real…it's a fake! I swear!"

"Lies!" Bellatrix raised her wand, ready to send another curse at Hermione.

Surprising, Narcissa stepped forward. "Maybe she's telling the truth, Bella. Maybe its fake…there has to be a way to tell…"

Bellatrix thought for a moment and then nodded, getting off of Hermione and glancing toward Wormtail who was cowering behind Lucius. "Wormtail…go get the goblin from the cellar…"

Wormtail nodded feverishly and moved out of the drawing room.

Hermione wanted nothing more then to curl up into a fetal position and hold her round stomach, but she did not have the strength to move a muscle, so instead her eyes flicked from Bellatrix to the Malfoy's and then her stare went blank. She was mentally and physically exhausted and in pain. She wondered how the small life inside of her could possibly survive.

* * *

><p>Harry had to do a double take as he realized that Luna, Dean, and Olivander had moved out of a corner of the cellar and toward himself and Ron, who was still trying to break the bars holding them down there.<p>

"Harry? Is that you? What happened to your face?" Luna's dreamy voice was eerily calming over Ron's wild screams.

Harry jut waved a hand, dismissing his face. "How did you get down here?"

"Brought here…" Dean said simply. He looked beat up and filthy.

Another one of Hermione's gut wrenching scream filled the basement and Ron only kicked the gate harder in frustration, tears flowing down his eyes now.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Is that Hermione up there?" Dean asked, wincing at the screams.

Harry just nodded simply.

"There's no way out, Ron…" Luna said, her voice dreamy as always as she moved toward the redhead, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The gates enchanted…"

Ron ignored Luna completely and, instead, rattled the gate with all of his might.

Suddenly, Harry thought of something. Something he only used when he was alone. Something he was certain that Hermione and Ron had no idea about. He bent over, pulling the piece of glass from his leg.

Harry glanced into the glass he was certain Dumbledore watched him through. "Help us…please…"

"_HERMIONE!" _Ron cried. He couldn't focus on anything but her and their baby. Whatever was happening to her, he knew she was in pain, and he couldn't protect her; _he couldn't protect them._

As Ron wailed his arms, the sound of someone apparating into the room clicked, causing everyone, excluding Ron, to look.

"Dobby?" Harry was shocked to see who was standing in front of him.

"Harry Potter! Dobby is here to help!" Dobby said proudly.

"Thank you, Dobby…" Harry said gratefully, though he had no idea how a house-elf could help.

"Harry Potter's Wheezy is sad." Dobby observed Ron who had now sank to his knees, tears flowing down his dirty and bloody face.

"Dobby, can you get in and out of this room?" Harry asked ignoring Dobby's comment about Ron.

"Of course. I'm an elf…" Dobby shrugged.

"Brilliant! Dobby, I want you to take Luna, Dean, and Mr. Olivander to—"

"Shell Cottage…" Ron said weakly, his voice cracking with tears, causing Harry to turn to his friend.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Just do it…" Ron said simply, slowly getting to his feet. Hermione's screams had stopped now, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, though it did give him a chance to listen to what was going on around him in the cellar.

"Right. Listen to Ron. Then come back…get us out of here…we need to help Hermione." Harry told Dobby.

Dobby nodded, taking Luna's hand while the two men attached themselves to Luna. "Be at the top of the stairs in five seconds."

Before Harry or Ron could say another word, Dobby disapparated with the three humans.

Harry the moved toward Ron, placing himself on one side of the wall next to the gate while Ron sat up against the other.

"We need a plan before we rush up there…" Harry said to Ron.

Ron's eyes, however, were filled with anger. "The plan is I get Hermione back. I'll bloody kill anyone who gets in my way…"

"And likely get killed, Ron. We need to be smart about this—" Harry whispered, but was cut off by the sound of Wormtail coming to the gate.

"Goblin! Upstairs!" Wormtail opened the gate, and the goblin moved past him, up the stairs. Wormtail's brow then furrowed when he didn't see Ron or Harry.

"Where the—" Wormtail started, but then the sound of his own grunt filled the cellar as Wormtail fell to the floor.

Ron and Harry glanced over the fallen body to see Dobby at the top of the stairs. "Who gets his wand?"

Ron rushed up, grabbing the wand from the elf before Harry could even register. Ron then knocked out a random snatcher coming down the hall and grabbed his wand, flicking it back to Harry.

"Let's do this." Ron said, determination in his voice as he allowed Harry to catch up to him and the pair slowly crept up the stairs toward the drawing room that contained Hermione and the followers of Voldemort.


	30. Fleeing to the Beach

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 30**

Ron moved quickly, but silently up the stairs, and Harry had just caught up with him as they got closer to the top of the staircase, entering into the drawing room.

"Ron, slow down! We need a plan…" Harry whispered.

But Ron was silent, his jaw set in anger as he stared straight ahead.

Ron's lack of response caused Harry to glance to where Ron was looking, and Harry could see why Ron was so upset. From where Ron was positioned, he could see clearly, Hermione's limp body sprawled across the floor as Bellatrix dealt with the goblin.

Ron's eyes connected with Hermione's briefly, and he felt his heart break as he eyes hardly shifted in her head though she was glancing directly at him. He had never seen a distant look in Hermione's eyes before; she had always been so focused. Seeing her like that scared him more then her screams.

"…well, goblin, consider yourself lucky…I'll let you live a bit longer. This mudblood…however…or the beast growing inside of her will not be as lucky…" Bellatrix laughed, turning her attention away from the goblin and toward Hermione, who she pointed at with her knife.

"Not a bloody chance…" Ron grunted, springing to his feet before Harry could stop him. "_Expelliamus_!"

Harry watched as Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand and into Ron's. He knew he had no choice now, and so he followed his ginger friend, just in time to see Narcissa and Draco step up, between them and Hermione.

A small battle erupted between Ron, Harry, Narcissa, and Draco, though Harry was certain Draco was not trying hard. The Slytherin's attacks had missed him by a mile.

Ron, however, was swinging his wand wildly, desperate to get to Hermione as his grunts of frustration filled the air. He waved his wand high, ready to kill Narcissa if he had to, when suddenly he heard Hermione's small gasp fill the air.

"Stop it! Drop the wands!" Bellatrix demanded.

The fight stopped, and Ron dropped his wand instantly when he saw Bellatrix holding Hermione by the throat, a knife to his beautiful, pregnant wife's skin. Ron felt numb as his eyes met Hermione's and he realized the tears in her eyes matched the ones in his own. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save their baby. He had failed.

"Drop them! Or I'll slit her throat and her disgusting stomach!" Bellatrix moved the knife from Hermione's throat to her stomach, causing Hermione to gasp, until Bellatrix brought the knife back to Hermione's throat, grinning at Ron.

"Get the wands, Draco." Lucius ordered.

Draco scrambled to grab the wands Ron and Harry had dropped to the floor, though his eyes connected with Harry's and Harry swore Draco briefly pointed at his face before moving toward his parents.

"Ah! Look who has come to join us! So it is Harry Potter after all…" Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear, causing the pregnant girl to whimper slightly.

Ron glanced over to see the jinx Hermione had used on Harry had worn off, and it was clear that Harry was in fact himself now. Now he knew there was no way out for them. He turned his attention back to Hermione and Bellatrix and fell to his knees.

"Please, let her go! Let her leave! Keep me…keep Harry!" Ron waved his hand to Harry as he pleaded with Bellatrix. "Just let Hermione go…"

Bellatrix laughed wildly. "Get off your knees you blood-traitor! The mudblood and that disgusting thing you filled her womb with will die just like the rest of you…but maybe I'll kill her first, so you can watch?"

Ron felt tears fall from his eyes as he glance dup at Hermione, who seemed barely conscious, aside from the fact that she was crying as well.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I…I love you…" Ron cried to her.

Hermione's own tears fell from her eyes as she gave a small nod, allowing Bellatrix's blade to just graze her throat and draw blood. She didn't care. It wouldn't matter. They had failed. They had lost. She and Ron would never get a chance to truly make up or be a family. It was over.

And then a small squeaking noise caught everyone's attention, and Ron glanced up to see Dobby slowly unscrewing the chandelier over Bellatrix and Hermione.

Everything that happened next, happened to quickly. Dobby dropped the chandelier, Bellatrix let go of Hermione, Harry went for the wands, which Draco practically threw at him, and Ron rushed off his knees and grabbed Hermione, pulling her close to him as he quickly pulled her back to where Harry was standing next to the goblin.

As Ron stood there, relief flowed through his veins at finally being able to hold Hermione, even if she was leaning all of her weight on him, her breathing and heartbeat faint as she clutched desperately to him with her eyes closed. He knew, if he wasn't standing their to support her, she would have collapsed to the floor, which only made him hold her tighter, but also made him worried. He had to get her out of there; he had to get her to safety.

Dobby quickly apparated next to them, causing the commotion in the room to stop.

"You little pest! You nearly killed me!" Bellatrix roared.

"Dobby is no pest. Dobby came here to help Harry Potter and his friends!" Dobby said proudly.

And before anyone could say another word, Dobby reached for Harry who grabbed the goblin, and Ron, who was holding Hermione and disapparated as quickly as possible, leaving no one any time to notice the dagger Bellatrix had thrown at them in frustration.

* * *

><p>Ron felt his feet connect with the cold, sandy ground of the beach surrounding Shell Cottage and relief flowed through his veins, despite the fact that Hermione was limp in his arms. He quickly pushed the hair from her face.<p>

"Hermione? Hermione…wake up…please…" Ron shook with worry as tears flowed from his own face and fell onto Hermione's. He could tell, she was breathing, and that was a good sign. Now he knew he just needed to get her some help.

Ron stood, Hermione in his arms, and immediately collapsed. He glanced down at his leg, only to find a dagger sticking out of it.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried.

"Ron?" Harry called out.

Ron glance dup to see Harry holding a limp Dobby in his arms.

"Ron…is Hermione's bag…Dobby…he's got a hole in his chest…" Harry shook and Ron could tell his friend was crying.

Ron stared blankly at Harry as he realized the dagger in his own leg must have gone straight through Dobby. He reached down, yanking the weapon from his leg.

"Ron…I…" Harry stammered.

But Ron could not hear his friend. In all honesty, he didn't care what Harry had to say either. All that mattered was Hermione. He needed to get her safe; he needed to get her help so he mustered as much strength as he could and hobbled, never letting go of Hermione, toward Shell Cottage.

As Ron moved, each step felt like he was being stabbed all over again, but he didn't care. His focus was only on Hermione and the baby growing inside of her. He needed to know they were both okay.

Ron was relieved when he saw Dean and Bill running toward him.

"Ron? Ron, is that Hermione?" Bill called out.

"Yeah!" Ron yelled back. "Hurry! I need help!"

Bill and Dean approached Ron and Dean instantly noticed the blood spilling down Ron's leg.

"Ron, you're bleeding…" Dean pointed out.

"I'm fine. Go get Harry. Dobby…he's dead…he needs help…" Ron said.

Dean nodded and moved past Ron without another word, hustling down the hill toward Harry.

"Ron, what happened? Dean and Luna tried to explain but I mean…bloody hell…Lastrange? How did that bloody happen?" Bill asked.

"Hermione needs help, Bill!" Ron shouted in his brother's face.

"Well, I can see that…" Bill said.

"She's pregnant!" Ron roared.

"She…what?" Bill's expression went from confusion to shock.

"I got her pregnant. She was tortured…I need help…she needs help…" Ron said, blowing past his brother and toward the house. He saw Fleur in the kitchen and he hoped she could help.

"What do you mean she's pregnant? Ron, what in the bloody hell was she doing out there pregnant?" Bill asked as Ron moved into the kitchen.

Ron ignored his brother for a second and focused on Fleur. "Fleur, I need help…she's breathing…but its faint. She's pregnant…I just found out. That bloody witch tortured her…" Ron tried to explain.

Fleur moved around the table. "Get her up ze stairs now!"

Ron nodded and moved up the stairs, despite the pain in his leg, and got Hermione down on the bed he had used when he was staying at Shell Cottage. Fleur was right behind him and so was Bill.

"Ron, what happened? How far along is she?" Fleur asked, pushing Ron out of her way so she could get to Hermione.

Ron stumbled back on his bad leg. "I…I don't know…she was tortured…I didn't see…she screamed so much…"

Fleur could hear the desperation in Ron's voice and so she simply nodded. "I'll take care of her. You two…out!"

"But…I—" Ron went to protest.

Fleur, however, quickly pushed the two men out of the room and went to work, leaving Ron and Bill outside, on the top of the stairs.

Ron instantly collapsed, tears flowing freely as his head fell into his hands. Now that Fleur had Hermione, he could finally break down. He hoped he had gotten her there in time.

"Ron, what the hell happened?" Bill kicked Ron's foot to get his attention.

Ron winced in pain as a sharp feeling moved from his foot to his leg. "I…we got caught…snatchers…they…they brought us to Malfoy's…Bellatrix…she had Hermione…"

"What in the bloody hell was Hermione doing out there pregnant in the first place?" Bill asked, kneeling down next to his youngest brother.

Ron did not answer, only cried more.

"Ron!" Bill punched his brother in the wound.

Ron doubled over and cried out in pain, holding his leg where blood only dripped more now.

"And I'll make sure it hurts more if you don't answer me, Ron." Bill threatened.

"What?" Ron whaled out.

"How the hell did Hermione…well I know_ how_ she got pregnant…but when? Is that why you left her?" Bill accused.

"What? No! No! I didn't know…I only just found out…" Ron admitted. "I never would have left…"

Bill continued to stare hard at Ron.

"I didn't, Bill! I didn't know! When I got back she told me…I didn't want her to stay out there, but…but she's so smart, Bill. Harry needed her…I needed her…and she insisted. I didn't think…" Ron hiccupped, wiping up a stray tear as he glanced back at the door that Hermione was behind.

After a long moment, Bill sighed, shaking his head and getting to his feet. "Bloody hell…"

Ron glanced up at his oldest brother.

"Come on…lets get your leg cleaned up…" Bill offered.

"But Hermione…" Ron motioned to the door that led to the room where Fleur was tending to Hermione.

"Fleur will get us once she knows something…" Bill said.


	31. Shell Cottage

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 31**

Ron was stretched out on the kitchen table in Shell Cottage as his older brother, Bill, worked to fix the stab in his leg from Bellatrix. Ron winced as Bill finished mending it, and gave it a small pat.

"That should do. Just be careful on it for a few days." Bill said.

Ron just nodded, his eyes drifting up the stairs, to the room that contained Hermione, who Fleur was still tending to. So far, no word had been heard about anything going on in the room.

"Fleur is good at what she does. She should be able to help Hermione." Bill said, sensing his brother's worry. It was evident to him now, just how upset Ron was, and he felt bad for lashing out at his younger brother earlier. He had just been so worried about all that had happened, and honestly, a bit overwhelmed.

Ron just nodded, leaping off the table and trying to steady himself on his bad leg.

"Ron, I'm sorry I accused…I know you wouldn't have left Hermione." Bill said.

Ron blinked a few times at his brother, his mind trying to process what Bill was saying. In all honesty, he had nearly forgotten Bill's accusation. His mind was muddled, and all he could think about was Hermione and their unborn child.

"Ron?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

Ron shook his head, trying to snap himself back into reality. "Sorry…I just…" His eyes drifted up the stairs again.

"She will be fine, Ron." Bill said as the front door opened and closed, catching his attention as well as Ron's.

A second later, Dean came around the corner, looking sad, his lips in a frown.

"Harry is outside with Luna...he wants to bury Dobby…" Dean spoke up, glancing at Ron and Bill.

Ron just looked blankly at Dean, as if the tall boy did not even exist.

Dean bit his lip, wondering if he should continue. "He asked for you Ron...but…I can help him."

"I'll come with you." Bill offered, turning to Ron. "Why don't you head up and wait for Fleur to finish up with Hermione?"

Ron just nodded.

Bill gave a tight smile and then motioned for Dean to follow.

"One second." Dean said, giving Bill a nod to go outside without him.

Bill passed a look between Ron and Dean and then finally nodded himself, moving out of the kitchen.

"Ron…I'm sorry…about Hermione…I…I didn't know she was pregnant." Dean said softly. Although he had not been super close with Hermione, he had always been friendly with her, and admired her for her skills as well as her intelligence.

The word pregnant seemed to cause Ron's blood to pump again and his eyes twitched to Dean's. He sighed, running a hand through his tousled red hair. "Long story."

Dean just nodded. "If…if you need anything…I dunno…I mean, I dunno what I can do but—"

"Thanks, Dean." Ron gave a small nod, the entire conversation feeling surreal. He wanted to suddenly thank Dean for being there; for helping Harry, but the sound of a door opening and closing from upstairs caught his attention and he quickly turned to see Fleur coming down the stairs. He instantly started for his sister-in-law, his eyes desperate for answers.

"Hermione iz fine." Fleur said instantly, wanting to keep Ron form having a heart attack. "I have no idea how…but she iz strong…and so iz that baby…"

"You mean…they are okay?" Ron felt dizzy with relief.

Fleur nodded. "She will be weak for a bit…and I won't know how bad zee curse was on her until she wakez up, but she seemz well…and zee baby is quite alright from what I can tell. When she wakes up we will know more…"

Ron just stood there still unsure if he was hearing Fleur correctly. He had heard Hermione's screams, he had seen her so still on the floor at Malfoy Manor. He had no idea how she could survive that; let alone how a small, unborn child could.

"You can go sit with her, Ron…" Fleur finally said.

Ron just gave a quick nod and moved up the stairs, a throbbing pain shooting up his leg as he climbed the stairs, though he could barely feel it. His heart was busting out of his chest as he opened the door to the room that held Hermione. He needed to see it for himself; he needed to see she was okay.

* * *

><p>As Ron entered the room, the first thing he noticed was how small Hermione looked in the large bed. She was asleep, her chest rising softly against the white sheets that tucked her in. The second thing Ron noticed was her slightly swollen belly that was noticeable against the sheets and the soft cotton of the nightgown Fleur had clearly redressed Hermione in.<p>

Ron moved up carefully next to the bed, his hand gently running up the bump in the sheets from her stomach. He had to touched it as if to confirm the child was still in there.

Ron left his hand on her stomach as his eyes twitched to her face. In sleep; Hermione looked calm and peaceful and so different from the last time he had seen her laying on the floor at the Malfoy's. There, her eyes had been vacant, and it had scared Ron more then anything in his life. For all the years he had know Hermione; he had always seen her eyes full of life, full of ideas and remembering how she had looked only hours earlier, on that cold floor, with that horrible woman towering over her, brought tears to Ron's eyes.

Ron quickly fell into the chair next to Hermione's bed and put his head down on her hand, his own hand still stretched out on her stomach, and then he simply cried. He cried because Hermione was safe; because their baby was safe, but he also cried because he had almost lost them both.

Ron realized, in that moment, he could not survive without Hermione or their child now. He had hardly gotten the chance to even comprehend that Hermione was pregnant, and he recalled how days earlier, in the safety of the tent, how he was nervous about being a father. Now, however, he could not imagine his life without that tiny life inside of Hermione. He loved it already, without meeting it.

But more then that even, Ron knew he could not breath without Hermione. If something had happened to her; if she hadn't been as strong as he had known she was, he was not sure what he would have done, but he knew it would have been something drastic, and he was grateful to not have to worry about that.

Ron's free hand eventually found Hermione's limp one and he grasped it tightly, giving it a soft kiss as a few tears slide down his nose and onto her hand.

"Bloody hell, Hermione…I thought I lost you…" Ron whispered to his sleeping wife and then turned his attention to her slightly protruding belly which contained his unborn child. "…both of you…I dunno what I would have done…"

Ron then let rubbed a small circle on Hermione's swelling belly and spoke softly to the life inside of it. "I love you so much already…"

Ron sighed, moving his hand form Hermione's stomach to whip the few tears from his own eyes as he leaned back into the chair, never letting go of Hermione's hand, still wet with his own tears. He then focused on Hermione's face again, watching her sleep soundly, and he wished she could wake up. He just wanted to hear her voice; to know she was okay.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed when Ron was startled from his own sleep by something squeezing his shoulder. He quickly opened his eyes, ready to reach for his wand, when suddenly he realized he was in Shell Cottage, with Hermione still asleep in front of him.<p>

"Sorry…didn't mean to startle you…" Harry's voice was scratchy as it came from Ron's side.

Ron quickly turned, dropping Hermione's hand, which he had fallen asleep holding, and glanced up at Harry from his chair. He was surprised to see his friend. "Harry?"

Harry just gave a tight smile followed by a small nod.

Silence filled the room between the two young wizards; neither clearly having a clue what the right words to say to the other would be given the circumstances.

Harry, however, decided to brave the uncharted territory first. "How's Hermione doing?"

Ron just shrugged, his attention turning back to Hermione as his hand made a small circle in hers. "Dunno. Fleur said everything looked okay…the baby is okay, but we won't know really 'til she wakes up."

"Hermione's strong, Ron. She will be fine, and so will the baby…" Harry said, feeling slightly awkward about talking to Ron about his impending fatherhood. It didn't seem right; they were so young, so much was happening. Harry knew the only reason his two best friends were in the predicament they were in; the only reason a baby was on the way and Hermione had nearly died was because of Voldemort. So many lives had been hurt, taken, or crushed by the Dark Lord, and Harry knew, more then ever before, that he needed to stop Voldemort.

"I can't believe I almost lost them…" Ron shook his head, his eyes staring ahead. "I mean…I walked out on her and then…then I let her get tortured. The only reason that baby is alive is because Hermione is strong…I didn't…I mean…I did nothing…"

"Ron, what could you have done? We were outnumbered…and we did get to Hermione in time. She's here; she's alive." Harry reminded his friend.

"It should have been me…" Ron said softly.

"Why? So you could be in that bed right now and Hermione could be worried sick? Ron, it shouldn't have been anyone. You can't blame yourself for it, and Hermione made it…she is alive…" Harry told his friend.

Ron nodded. _Alive. That was something._

Suddenly, Ron remembered something and quickly glanced up at Harry. "Dobby…"

"Dean and Bill helped me bury him. Luna is outside now, picking some flowers for the grave." Harry said simply, his face hard, masking any emotions he may have had.

Ron nodded. He did not know what to say. He owed Dobby so much and now he would never be able to thank the elf. He wasn't stupid; Ron knew if Dobby hadn't showed up Hermione would probably be dead now. _Hell, they all probably would be._

"I can't risk Hermione's life anymore. This was too close of a call." Ron said after a moment of silence.

Harry's brow furrowed, though he seemed to know what Ron was saying and he couldn't blame Ron. He did not like the idea of Hermione being pregnant and so vulnerable. Malfoy Manor had showed how she could be used to quickly against them. Ron had been a mess there; he hadn't even been rational. Harry could not risk having someone that emotional given their mission. "You want her to stay behind?"

"Don't you think that's best? I mean, she is only going to get more pregnant…I can't watch something happen to her again…" Ron shuttered at the memory of Hermione sprawled out on the floor with Bellatrix towering over her as his gaze turned back to Hermione's sleeping form.

"I know…" Harry said quietly.

"I know we need her, Harry. I'm not stupid. She is the brains in all this…but I'd rather we be a little dumber if it means she is safe." Ron said.

Harry nodded. "She's not going to like that…"

"I know, but she isn't just speaking for herself anymore. She is speaking for the baby…when she wakes up, I think she will have a different opinion. She loves that baby more then anything…" Ron said.

"That I know." Harry said, and it was true. He had seen Hermione ever since she had found out she was pregnant, and although the timing had not been ideal, once the shock of it all had worn off, Harry had seen Hermione be overbearing with her pregnancy; reading all she could about it, and on more then one occasion, Harry had caught Hermione talking to her stomach. He had found it weird at the time, but now, seeing how Ron looked at Hermione's swollen belly, Harry was starting to understand why Hermione had been acting the way she was. They both already loved that baby.

"We should leave her here, with Bill and Fleur. She will be safe and so will the baby, and Fleur can help her with whatever she needs…" Ron said, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

"I think that's a good idea." Bill's voice filled the room, causing Harry and Ron to both look and see the oldest Weasley in the doorframe, his arms crossed as he leaned.

"You don't mind?" Ron asked.

Bill shook his head with a small smile. "Mind? I'm about to be an uncle…the least I can do is make sure the kid is safe…plus if mum found out I let Hermione leave like this, she'd kill me."

"Mum doesn't know." Ron said.

"I figured that much…but she will soon enough, yeah?" Bill said.

"Guess so." Ron nodded. He hadn't really thought much about his mother finding out, and now that the idea had been put in his head, Ron was rather worried. He knew his mother loved Hermione, but she had voiced her opinion on the thought of Hermione getting pregnant with the law had forced Ron to marry her and so Ron could not see his mother being exactly happy about any of it.

"Good." Bill nodded and then glanced at Harry. "Why don't you come down and grab something to eat, Harry?"

Harry nodded, understanding that Bill was just trying to give Ron some alone time with Hermione. "Ron, let me know when Hermione gets up?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded, moving his attention back to Hermione's sleeping form as he heard Bill and Harry move out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning when Ron felt the weight under his head shift, almost shaking him. He groaned, burying his head further into the blanket in front of him, not wanting to open his eyes. For a moment, he forgot where he was, forgot everything that had happened. The smell of breakfast cooking downstairs made him think he was at the Burrow, until a familiar voice made him realize he was not.<p>

"Ron?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

Ron's head immediately shot up, realizing he must have fallen asleep in the chair next to Hermione, his head resting on her now moving arm. His eyes immediately met hers, and he was relieved to see her awake; relieved to see she was okay.

"Hermione…" Ron smiled goofily at her, though he didn't care. Nothing could wipe the grin off his face. "You're awake…"

Hermione nodded, her brow furrowing together as she moved her hand away from Ron's and toward her slightly rounded stomach.

Ron could instantly tell what Hermione was thinking and so he sat up straight in his chair. "Fleur said the baby was fine…"

Hermione just nodded again, tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

It was Ron's turn to furrow his brow as he reached out, brushing a few strands of hair from Hermione's face. "Hermione? Is something wrong? Do you not feel okay?"

"No, no…I fell fine, surprisingly. A bit sore but…" Hermione's voice grew quiet. "Are you sure the baby is alright?"

Ron nodded, though he knew he couldn't be positive, he did not want to tell Hermione that. "Fleur just wants to check once more…but she was going to wait until you were awake…"

Hermione gave one more nod, and twitched her nose, looking away from Ron and wiping a few tears. "I'm sorry…"

Ron shook his head in confusion. "Sorry? Sorry for bloody what?"

"For not being stronger…" Hermione whispered.

"Stronger? Hermione, are you mental? I should be the one apologizing…I couldn't even help you!" Ron said quickly, unable to believe what Hermione was saying to him.

"You saved me. I remember." Hermione said, turning back to Ron, her eyes stern with facts.

"After you had already been nearly bloody tortured to death…" Ron reminded her.

Hermione just shook her head and gave Ron a soft smile as her hand sought out his. She did not want him to feel responsible for what Bellatrix had done to her, though the memories of being tortured were still fresh in Hermione's mind, so was the memory of Ron's voice crying for her and the memory of watching Ron charge up the stairs for her; but most of all the memory of him telling her that he loved her. He had saved her; he had given her something to fight for beside just his baby she was carrying.

"Ron, I heard you…screaming for me…it kept me alive." Hermione admitted.

Ron just looked away, silent.

Hermione decided to go a little further and be a bit more brave. She wouldn't allow him to blame himself, and at any rate, he needed to know something. "I heard you say you loved me…"

Something passed through Ron's blue eyes for a moment, but Hermione could not catch what it was, and so, she took a deep breath, ready to continue.

"Ron, I…I feel the same. You should know that…if you didn't already…" Hermione said softly. Despite everything that had happened, she felt surprisingly strong in that moment.

"You mean…" Ron swallowed hard, unsure if he could believe what he was hearing, though it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I mean…I…I love you too, Ron…" Hermione blushed a bit but gave a soft smile. "And you did save me…"

Ron looked at her intensely for a long moment before he spoke. "It should have been me. Not…not you two…"

Hermione's free hand fell to her round stomach. "You said the baby was fine…"

"Fleur thinks so." Ron nodded.

"Well, that's because you kept me alive…so I could keep the baby alive…and the baby is strong, just like you." Hermione told him.

Ron felt foolish. Hermione had been tortured. In fact, she had nearly died. She should not be the one comforting him right now. He squeezed her hand gently. "Because it's got a mum like you."

The couple sat in silence for a long moment following that, both trying to absorb all that had happened; how close they had been to losing one another.

Finally, Ron's hand twitched a bit. "Hermione…you should rest."

"I can't. We have so much to do!" Hermione said, though her voice was strong, her eyes were tired.

"Everything can wait a bit…" Ron's gaze dropped for a moment. He knew it was not the right time to tell Hermione that he and Harry had decided it was best for her to stay put, away from all the fighting and horcruxes from now on.

"Ron, it can't. That sword is important…we know that now…" Hermione told him.

"We know, but Harry and I don't even have a plan yet. Might as well let you rest up a bit, yeah?" Ron said, knowing he was partially lying, but also knowing it was the only thing he could do right now. He did not want to start a fight with Hermione.

"Please, Hermione, rest. You and the baby both need it." Ron said, gently kissing her hand before getting up and limping toward the door to put Hermione's light out.

"Ron? What happened?" Ron's limp did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Ron tried to brush off Hermione's question.

"I mean what happened to your leg?" Hermione sat up a bit more in bed, though not without difficulty. She was still rather sore from the attack.

"Oh, that…" Ron glanced down at his wounded leg and sighed. He couldn't keep too many secrets from Hermione and this one seemed rather harmless compared to the one about them leaving her at Shell Cottage. "I got stabbed…"

"Stabbed?" Hermione's eyes filled with worry as she tried to register how that had happened. She had fought to stay conscious for most of their escape from Malfoy Manor. _What had she missed?_

Ron just shrugged. "It's alright. Bellatrix threw it while we were escaping but…Dobby…got the worst of it…"

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked, concern filling her voice and expressions. She was very fond of Dobby and she knew she owed him her life and her unborn child's as well as Ron's right now.

"He…he died." Ron said softly, his eyes darting to the floor.

"He…_what_?" Hermione nearly whispered, a hand slipping up to cover her mouth, She was shocked. Dobby was so innocent in all of it; just like the child dwelling inside of her. Without even thinking, Hermione's hand slid back to her baby bump, feeling it as it to make sure it was still there.

"He died. He got stabbed…bloody hell, Hermione…he saved us all." Ron said, his eyes moving back to meet Hermione's and she could see a slight swell of tears in them.

Hermione just nodded, suddenly feeling very drained as she sank back into the bed. She now felt as if she could sleep for days.

Ron could see Hermione was growing tired and so he just gave a soft smile. "I'll go fix you something to eat…rest a bit…"

Hermione just nodded, glancing out the window as the sun shone brightly in.

Ron watched Hermione for a moment longer before moving out of the room. He knew the shock of Dobby's death had distracted her a bit from her idea of getting ready to continue with the horcrux hunt, but he knew it would not last. He needed to come up with a plan before Hermione got to antsy. He knew, now especially, she could not come with himself and Harry anymore. He couldn't let her risk it.


	32. Two Against One

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 32**

Two days had passed since Hermione had woken up, though she still lay in bed on Fleur's orders. Apparently, even though the child had survived, Fleur was still a bit worried and wanted Hermione off her feet. Ron didn't mind, though, because it meant he and Harry could figure out how to leave without Hermione fighting them on leaving her behind.

Not that the boys had come up with any plan yet.

And that morning was no different, as Ron descended the stairs of Shell Cottage and entered the kitchen to find Harry, Dean, Luna, Bill, and Fleur all sitting down to breakfast.

"Morning." Bill tipped his coffee cup in Ron's direction.

Ron just gave a small nod, still trying to wake up a bit.

"Is Hermione still asleep?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded again. "Yeah. Figured I'd let her. I'll bring her up some breakfast when we are done."

Harry just nodded, moving his attention back to his plate. He had seen little of Ron since Hermione had woken up, not that he had expected much different. Ron had truly never left Hermione's side.

"Ron, if you want a break to sit down here for a little, I can go sit with Hermione." Luna offered, her voice dreamy though her words insightful.

Ron glanced up from the eggs that Fleur had placed in front of him, giving Luna a small smile. She may be a bit odd, but sometimes Luna could read a person better then anyone else. He had, in all actuality, wanted a chance to talk with Harry and Bill about leaving Hermione behind and their next move, though he felt bad leaving Hermione alone when she was awake so he never really got the chance.

"Actually, Luna…that would be great, for just a bit…" Ron said.

Luna just gave him a smile and stood, grabbing a bowl of strawberries and oranges. "I think I'll go up now. Hermione will be up soon."

Without another word, she drifted up the stairs, much to the confusion of everyone at the table.

"How does she know when Hermione will be awake?" Dean asked.

Ron shrugged. "Hell if I know. She's just…Luna…"

Dean just nodded. It seemed like a good enough explanation as any.

After a few moments of silence, Bill cleared his throat. "So…what exactly are everyone's plans? Are you staying here or…" Bill glanced around the table.

"Of course you are all welcome to stay az long az you would like." Fleur quickly added.

"Right, right." Bill nodded in agreement with his wife. He did not want anyone to feel as though he were throwing them out, he just was curious as to the plans of the group.

"I think Luna and I are heading back to Hogwarts." Dean said first.

"Its not the same there." Bill said. "We've been listening to the news—"

"We know…but…we think it's where we need to be. She and I talked about it. It's already settled." Dean said quickly.

Bill just nodded, and Ron was certain Bill did not agree with Dean and Luna, though he would not try to stop the pair either.

"I need to speak with the goblin." Harry said simply.

Ron dropped the fork he was using to eat. _Goblin? What goblin?_

In all the confusion of Hermione being tortured, and being stabbed himself, and then Dobby dying, Ron had completely forgotten that they had rescued the goblin from Malfoy Manor as well.

"There is nothing he can help you with…" Bill said.

"He knows about the sword. He knows why it was in Bellatrix's vault." Harry said.

"Goblin's are not creatures to try to deal with. They are greedy and vile. He will not help you, trust me." Bill said, having had plenty of experiences with Goblin's through his work.

"I need to speak with him." Harry still pressed. He would not budge on it.

"What do you want him to tell us?" Ron asked, genuinely curious more then anything.

"Anything he knows. We need to figure out what we are going to do next. We can't stay here." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "It'd be nice to have a plan."

"So we speak to the goblin. Then we figure it out." Harry said, in a tone that indicated the discussion was over.

Ron just nodded, moving back to his breakfast. He knew that Bill was right; goblins were not to be trusted, yet he also knew Harry was right; they needed a plan. The faster they formulated a solid one, the faster Ron could figure out a way to tell Hermione she was staying behind without her having to worry that they had no clue what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to find the spot in the bed next to her empty, though the scent of Ron still lingered on the pillow. She inhaled, feeling closer to him then she had in months. If nothing good came out of the torture she had endured, it had brought her and Ron much closer; it had given them a real family feel.<p>

As Hermione stretched out in bed, her hands moved to her round stomach, and she gently rubbed a small circle, glad that the baby inside was okay; glad that it was as strong as it seemed to be. She couldn't imagine how such a little life could undergo so much already, but she was proud of her unborn child.

A knock on the door broke Hermione from her thoughts of the child she was carrying and she smiled to herself, wondering why Ron would knock.

"Its open…" Hermione called out softly.

The door slowly opened and Luna stuck her head in.

"Oh…Luna?" Hermione was surprised at her visitor. No one except Fleur had really checked in on her, except for a few minutes the day before, which Harry had just stuck his head in to see if she was okay.

"I hope its okay I came up…Ron said it was fine." Luna's dreamy voice filled the room as she glided in, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, of course." Hermione nodded. She did not know why, but Luna's voice seemed extra soothing that day. Maybe it was because she had not heard the girl speak in months, but suddenly Luna's strange airy voice was calming.

"Good." Luna glided to the chair next to the bed and glanced around for a moment, as if Hermione was not even in the room, while she set down the bowl of fruit she had brought Hermione for breakfast.

Hermione watched Luna intensely, realizing just how childish Luna's expressions could be. Sometimes, it was as if Luna was seeing the world for the first time.

"Its warm up here. The sun does a good job heating it up." Luna commented.

"I…guess so…" Hermione hadn't really noticed.

"It's not as warm outside…but its nice enough. It's nice to see the sun again. I hadn't for awhile in that awful cellar…" Luna said, speaking of the Malfoy dungeon.

Hermione winced slightly at Luna's words, realizing that Luna had probably been locked up for some time there. She had no idea what to say to the girl that could possibly be comforting at that point, though the silence did not fill the room for long, as Luna seemed to not even see Hermione wince.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked, turning her attention directly on Hermione for the first time since she had entered the room.

Hermione shrugged, propping herself up in bed so she was sitting with her back against the pillow, the swell of her stomach more apparent in this position. "As good as can be expected. I feel much better today."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Luna asked, her eyes darting between Hermione's stomach and face.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"That someone so small could endure so much…" Luna's voice was still lofty, but her words held meaning as she focused back on Hermione's pregnant stomach.

Hermione nodded, her own eyes falling to her growing bump as one hand gently caressed it. "Yes…"

"It says something about the child…only certain magic would be able to protect a life that small…" Luna said casually.

Hermione's eyes narrowed on Luna, curious as to what the girl was leading toward. "What do you mean?"

"Well, its obvious isn't it?" Luna asked casually. "Its like when a baby displays underage magic…"

Hermione's brows creased in confusion. She had heard of underage magic but she had only thought it happened when a child became aware of what it was doing. For example, when Harry blew up his aunt, he had known his abilities, but lost control of himself for a moment, but an unborn child surely couldn't do that.

"Some children, children who are gifted in magic can display it at early ages…even in the womb…my father ran an article on it years ago. Dumbledore himself was said to display such magic even before he was born…" Luna continued on.

"Are you saying, that my baby is as powerful as Dumbledore?" Hermione couldn't help but think that idea was a little insane.

Luna shrugged. "Possibly, or maybe most magical children aren't put under such stress before they are born. Either way, your baby protected itself. It had to have, Fleur said it too. No baby could have survived that if it wasn't somehow protecting itself."

Hermione took a deep breath along with Luna's words. _Was it even possible? Could her child really be that gifted already?_

"Of course, we can't be completely positive, but time will tell when your child grows…" Luna said simply.

Hermione just nodded, feeling a surge of pride for the baby she and Ron had created. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Well, I don't want to keep you from breakfast, you should eat." Luna motioned to the bowl of fruit next to the bed.

"Oh yes, thank you, Luna." Hermione felt her stomach growl and realized she was actually hungry as she reached for the bowl.

"Not a problem, I was glad to help Ron out. We haven't seen much of him lately." Luna said casually.

Hermione nodded. She knew that much was true. Ron had spent most of his time with her upstairs and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. After all, the more time she and Ron spent alone, the longer it was taking for them to come up with a plan regarding the sword and how to get the horcruxes.

"Not that Ron seemed to mind it. He is very smitten with you, Hermione, and not just for the obvious reasons…" Luna glanced again at Hermione's pregnant stomach. "I'd bet, even if that law had never been passed that you and Ron would have ended up together…"

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as Luna stood. In truth, it had been something Hermione had always hoped, but often wondered about. Would she have gotten Ron if it hadn't been for that marriage law?

"Oh yes. I could tell year ago…at the Yule Ball really. The way he looks at you…he cares very much." Luna said moving toward the door. "Rest up, Hermione…"

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione gave a small smile, both grateful for Luna's insight and company as the blonde girl left the room, leaving Hermione alone with her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Harry took a deep breath, glancing up the stairs that would ultimately lead him to the Goblin that had been saved from Malfoy Manor with them. He knew he had to be smart when approaching the Goblin or any hope he had of figuring out why Bellatrix thought she ought to have the Sword of Gryffindor would be lost.<p>

"You going to go up or just stare up there all day?" Ron asked from behind Harry.

Harry shook his head, snapping himself from his own thoughts. He had forgotten Ron was behind him, going to speak with him to the Goblin. He had been doing so much without Ron and Hermione the past two days that he had almost forgot what it felt like to have help from at least one of his friends.

"Right then…lets go…" Ron said, trudging up the stairs past Harry and leading him to the room which held the Goblin.

Ron didn't bother knocking, but instead just opened the door and walked in to find the Goblin sitting near the window, and to his and Harry's surprise, Mr. Olivander on the bed.

"Don't even knock, wizard? Why am I even surprised?" The Goblin spat from his spot.

"We need your help." Harry said simply, glacing over to the wand-maker on the bed. "But first we need your help, sir…"

"Of course…" Mr. Olivander nodded.

"I need to know about these wands…if they are safe to use…" Harry said, handing over Draco's, Wormtail's, and Bellatrix's wand.

Mr. Olivander glanced among the wands and held each to his ear before nodded and handing them all back to Harry. "They were not your wands…"

"No, sir…" Harry said quietly.

"But their allegiance has changed. In particular this one…" Mr. Olivander handed Harry Draco's wand. "It answers to you now, Mr. Potter."

"Answers to me? But how does a wand change like that?" Harry asked.

"You can win a wand…in a duel, right?" Ron spoke up from behind Harry.

Mr. Olivander nodded. "If won fairly, the wand will switch owners, yes."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Ron, surprised again by something his redheaded friend knew. He thought that he ought to ask Ron more questions about things in the future, as it seemed, having grown up in the magical world, Ron knew a lot more then Harry gave him credit for.

"Sir…I had another question." Harry said after a long moment. "About…well…about the Elder Wand."

Mr. Olivander cracked a smile. "It is a tall tale…"

"What if it isn't? Mr. Olivander…if it exists…I must know. You-Know-Who is after it…I think he may have even found it." Harry said, thinking of the vision he had early of Voldemort being happy, holding a wand up.

Mr. Olivander's smile faded, though he said nothing.

"So it really exists then?" Ron asked what Harry had been silently thinking.

"If You-Know-Who has it, you are already dead, boy." Mr. Olivander turned to Harry.

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. Mr. Olivander had answered all he needed. "Thank you sir."

"Pfft…wands…amazing how important they are to Wizards…" The Goblin grumbled.

"They are important to you as well, otherwise you wouldn't want them so badly…" Ron shot quickly.

"If you think that kind of tone is going to get me to help you, then you are sadly mistaken." The Goblin glared at Ron.

Harry turned, giving Ron a look and causing Ron's ears to grow red, before turning his attention back to the Goblin.

"I understand why you may be apprehensive to help us…but trust me, I am just as much an outlaw as you are right now…and looked down on equally as much…and that girl, Hermione? She's a muggle-born…and Ron's a blood-traitor…we've all got as much to lose as you do in this." Harry said carefully.

The goblin was silent for a moment and then glanced at Ron. "The pregnant girl…how is she?"

"She's alright." Ron said simply.

"And you are the father of that child?" The Goblin asked.

Ron nodded slowly, wondering where the Goblin was going with it.

"So that child is the offspring of a muggle-born and a blood-traitor?" The Goblin asked.

Ron nodded, his brows creasing together.

"Then you do indeed have as much to lose as I do." The Goblin said simply, folding his hands into one another.

"So help us." Harry pressed.

"You buried the elf." The Goblin spoke as if he had not heard Harry.

Harry nodded. "Dobby…yes…"

"You are a very peculiar wizard, Harry Potter." The Goblin narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"I was just doing the right thing…" Harry said, meaning every word of it.

"And say I do the right thing, and decide to help you, what's in it for me?" The Goblin asked.

Ron shook his head. He knew it was no use making deals with Goblin's. He wouldn't give the Goblin a thing accept a good kick in the head, but he knew Harry would be different.

"I've got loads of gold. Anything you want." Harry said quickly, feeling as though he was getting somewhere.

"I don't want your gold. I want something else…" The Goblin said.

"What?" Harry asked.

The goblin eyed the Sword of Gryffindor, which was propped up in the corner of the room.

Harry realized what the Goblin was asking, and he knew he could not give the sword up, but he also knew it was the only leverage he had to work with, and so he lied. "Fine. Its yours,_ if_ you help us."

The Goblin nodded, waiting for Harry to continue.

"Why did Bellatrix think the sword belonged in her vault?" Harry asked the first, and possibly most important question.

"There was a sword like that in her vault. In fact, it is still there, but it is a fake. She of course did not know this, and I certainly wasn't going to tell her." The Goblin said.

"A fake? Who would give her a bloody fake sword?" Ron asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"The new headmaster of Hogwarts." The Goblin said.

"Snape? Why in the bloody hell would he do that? He's on her side, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"I don't pretend to understand the workings of wizards. I simply am telling you the sword in her vault is a fake." The Goblin said.

"I need to get into that vault." Harry said suddenly.

"You can't. Gringotts is impenetrable." The Goblin said.

"That's where you come in. You get us in there…I give you the sword." Harry said.

"Why would you need to go there? I told you the sword in there is a fake. That is the real one…" The Goblin motioned to the sword in the corner.

"Because something else is in there…I need to get in there." Harry said. He would not tell the Goblin he thought a horcrux was hidden in the vault, but that was the truth. Bellatrix had lost her mind when she thought they had been in her vault, and Harry would bet anything that the Sword of Gryffindor wasn't the only important thing in their.

"Fine." The Goblin nodded after a long moment.

Harry nodded back and motioned for Ron to follow him out of the room. Once the pair was down the stairs, out of earshot from the Goblin, Ron spoke up quickly.

"Are you mental? Giving him that sword?" Ron glared at Harry.

"I'm not going to. I just need him to think I am. I need to get in that vault…" Harry said.

Ron nodded after a long moment. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow?" Harry said.

Ron nodded again. "I reckon I need to figure out how to tell Hermione…"

Harry just nodded, and then said something he did not want to have to say. He did not want to go on alone, not without some help, but he knew he had to give Ron the option. "Ron, if you can't leave her…I'll understand."

"And leave you alone in this? I can't bloody do that. I walked out on you once already." Ron said as if Harry were crazy.

"But it's different now. Hermione was attacked…your child—" Harry started.

"Is fine. The baby is fine and so is Hermione…and you need help. I may not be as smart as Hermione, but I can help." Ron said. In truth, he did not want to leave Hermione, but he knew in the long run, if Voldemort was defeated because of his help, he was making the world safer for his future family with Hermione.

Harry just nodded, giving Ron a small and grateful smile. He was happy he would not be going to Gringotts alone the following day.

* * *

><p>Hermione placed the now empty bowl that Luna had given her down on the table next to her and stretched out. She was feeling better today, and she hoped Ron would allow her to leave the room and take a walk, maybe on the beach. She felt like she could use some fresh air.<p>

Hermione decided to test her own strength and slowly swung her feet off the bed, sitting up and edging closer. She wanted to get the ridiculous nightgown Fleur had put her in off, maybe even shower a bit. Slowly, she let her left foot and then her right foot touch the cold wooden floor and she gently pushed her pregnant body off the bed.

It felt weird to be on her own feet after a few days of sitting in bed, and Hermione leaned on the chair Ron next to her bed to balance herself. It was not as if she had not walked the past few days, but it had always been with Ron's help and just quickly to use the bathroom.

Hermione slowly made her way to the open window, pushing the shade back to relieve a bright and sunny beach. Hermione smiled down as the waves crashed into the sand and for some reason, the image of Ron chasing a redheaded child down that beach came to mind.

Hermione's hand absentmindedly slipped to her growing midsection and she whispered softly, "Someday you will play out their with your daddy…"

Hermione smiled at the thought, so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not hear the door to her room open.

"Hermione? What are you doing out of bed?" Ron's voice bursting of worry filled the room.

Hermione felt her heart jump and she whipped around on her foot, losing her balance completely. Luckily, Ron was fast enough and caught her, quickly gliding her back to the bed.

"I'm fine, really, Ron." Hermione said once he got her seated on the bed. "I just wanted to take a little walk."

"Alone? Hermione…you need to be careful." Ron told her, easing down on the bed next to her. He knew in that instant, what he had come to do was the right thing. He could barely stand the thought of Hermione standing up alone; there was no way she could come with himself and Harry. She had to stay behind, to stay safe.

"Ron, really…I am feeling better." Hermione smiled warmly, thinking he was only worried about her nearly just falling. "I was hoping we could maybe even take a walk today…outside…"

Ron sighed, wondering if he could grant her that last request. He wanted to; it was the least he could do. "Sure…sure we can do that."

"Brilliant." Hermione smiled, biting her bottom lip a bit. "I'm dying to get outside. Its strange, but I almost miss sleeping in the tent."

Ron bit the inside of his own cheek and gave a small nod, not really knowing what exactly to say. He had no idea how to approach the subject of Hermione not coming for the rest of the journey.

After a long moment of silence, Hermione's brow furrowed and she took Ron's hand in her own. "Ron, is something wrong?"

"Uh…well…no…not exactly." Ron struggled a bit.

"Ron…do not lie to me." Hermione warned, squeezing his hand with her own.

Ron glanced down at their entangled fingers and marveled at how much bigger his hand was then hers as their wedding bands glistened in the sun from the window Hermione had just been at.

"Ron…" Hermione pressed, able to tell something was now wrong. "What is it? Is it Harry? Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine." Ron said quickly, wanting to sooth the rising panic from Hermione's voice. "And yeah…I guess it has to do with Harry…or more what we are going to do next."

"Oh…have you two come up with a plan?" Hermione said, relief now in her voice.

"Sorta…yeah…" Ron nodded, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"Brilliant. What is the plan then?" Hermione asked, a smile crossing her face now.

"We're gonna break into Gringotts. Harry swears there's something else in Bellatrix's vault. We got the goblin to help us." Ron said, still avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"What? That's mad…the goblin's going to actually help us get into Bellatrix's vault?" Hermione was shocked.

"Says he is." Ron sighed.

"Well, it's a bit shaky of an idea if you ask me, luckily I can improvise." Hermione said simply.

"You won't have to, Hermione…you aren't coming." Ron said, his eyes dropping straight to the floor and his voice not coming how have as forceful as he had hoped it would.

"What?" Hermione's mouth dropped open as if she were trying to process Ron's words. She then quickly closed her mouth and shook her head. "Don't be silly, of course I am."

"No…you're not." Ron said, his eyes moving to meet Hermione's now. "Hermione, I can't risk losing you again. It was too close a call at Malfoy's place…"

"Ron, what happened there was an accident…" Hermione said.

"And who is to say another accident won't happen? Hermione, you are only going to get more pregnant—" Ron started.

"The baby can protect itself, Ron. It did it at Malfoy's…" Hermione said, her hand moving from Ron's and too her stomach.

"It what? What in the bloody hell would make you believe that?" Ron asked, confused.

"Luna said—" Hermione started.

"Luna? Since when in the bloody hell have you ever listened to her?" Ron cut Hermione off and then stood so he could face her. "Hermione, the fact that the baby is alive is pure luck…"

"That's not true, Ron." Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe not…but why risk it?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I need to go with you. You and Harry need me…" Hermione tried to calm her own nerves, though she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't bare the thought of Ron and Harry going on without her. If something happened to either of them and she could have prevented it if she had been there, she knew she would never forgive herself. Pregnant or not, if Harry didn't win, it wouldn't matter, because her baby would be born into a terrible world; she needed to help.

"It's going to be a bit more difficult without you, Hermione, but we will manage." Ron's voice was a little calmer as he had a feeling he had won the argument.

"Ron, I can't let you…I don't want to be apart from you." Hermione said, tears now filling her eyes to the brim as she spoke the truth.

Ron's heart broke to see Hermione so upset, but he had to hold firm; it was for the best. He knelt down in front of her. "Hermione, so then can't you see where I am coming from? I can't risk losing you…either of you…" Ron stretched his hand out to touch Hermione's pregnant stomach, but she pushed it away.

"And what if something happens? Then this baby has no father…" Hermione accused.

"And if something happens to you then the baby doesn't even get a chance." Ron dropped his hand in frustration. "If you stay here…keep the baby safe…then at least it will have a brilliant mother if anything were to happen to me, which it won't, because I've got too much to come back for."

"If you are so sure, then let me come with you." Hermione said.

"Its too dangerous." Ron said simply, not understanding why Hermione could not just see his perspective. For once, he felt like he was being the responsible one.

"Ron, its dangerous for you to go alone. At any rate, I have something you need and I am not giving it to you unless you let me come." Hermione said stubbornly.

Ron raised an eyebrow, trying to gauge what Hermione was saying. She could be setting him up. What could she have that they needed? Aside from the way her brain worked faster then his and Harry's put together.

"This…" Hermione leaned back across the bed, carefully grabbing her coat; the one she had worn when being tortured with Bellatrix. She then picked something off it and showed it to Ron.

"A piece of hair? Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Ron cocked an eyebrow at what Hermione was holding.

"Its Bellatrix's hair. Some Polyjuice, and I can walk right into Gringotts…I can get us to the vault." Hermione said, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Or, Harry or me could drink it and be her for a bit to get into the vault and you could stay here…" Ron offered.

"Like either of you could fake her voice. This has to be believable! If we stand any chance of getting in there—" Hermione started.

"No." Ron cut Hermione off. "Hermione, no…Harry and I will manage. We don't need that bloody hair and we don't—" But Ron never got to finish his sentence, and maybe it was for the best, as Harry slowly opened the door.

"Hermione, you must be feeling better. We can hear you two bickering all the way downstairs." Harry gave a half smile.

"Harry, please don't tell me you are in on this ridiculous plan to keep me trapped here…" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"He is." Ron answered for Harry.

Harry glanced at Ron and then back at Hermione. "Hermione, I heard…did you say you had a piece of Bellatrix's hair?"

Hermione nodded triumphantly and Ron suddenly did not like how Harry was looking at the piece of hair in Hermione's hand.

"Harry, whatever you are thinking—" Ron started.

"She's right, Ron. She's the only one who can pull off actually being Bellatrix." Harry cut Ron off. He had clearly heard everything Ron and Hermione had said loud and clear.

"You're bloody kidding me, right?" Ron could not believe what he was hearing, especially from Harry who had been in complete agreement that Hermione should be left at Shell Cottage up until right now.

"Hermione is right. We need her to get in. My invisibility cloak isn't big enough for the two of us…Hermione might be the only—" Harry said.

"So get Luna or Fleur to do it…" Ron growled in frustration, his fist clenching into balls. He would not let Hermione leave with them. He refused.

"They could never pull it off…" Harry said. He would admit, taking Hermione may not be the best idea, but right now it wasn't the worst either. Hermione's plan of becoming Bellatrix was much better then the hardly developed one he had come up with.

"Ron, it has to be me. I want it to be me." Hermione pushed herself off the bed and gently placed a hand on Ron's right arm, causing his right fist to relax a bit.

"Hermione, you can't…" Ron was pleading now. He had a feeling he was suddenly losing the battle.

"Ron, me and this baby…_your baby_…just proved how strong we were. I can do this…and we can do this together." Hermione said softly.

Ron's nostrils flared in frustration, and tears threatened his eyes. It was too much; he couldn't even think of anything else happening to Hermione, and he certainly wouldn't be the one to put her in harms way, but he knew he couldn't win this battle. It was two against one. Harry and Hermione wanted Hermione to come now; Ron's voice didn't matter and so he held his tongue, pushing past Hermione and Harry and out of the small room. He felt like he was suffocating. He just wanted some fresh air.


	33. Gringotts

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 33**

Hermione sat, glancing outside the window from her room in Shell Cottage. She had meant to give Ron time to cool off from the argument over her going to Gringotts, but that had been yesterday, and Ron was still not talking to her or Harry. In fact, Ron had not even come up to bed the night before, and Hermione was now really worried that he was completely disgusted with her.

She could see why. She could see where he was coming from, but she needed to see where he was coming from. She was part of this. Harry and Ron needed her, and Hermione was never the type to sit back from the action, especially when she was an essential part of it.

Hermione's hand ran down her swelling stomach, resting at the bottom of her nearly five-month bump. She had noticed, since being at Shell Cottage, that her figured had filled out even more, and she assumed it was because Fleur had made sure she was eating properly.

Now, she really _looked _pregnant.

However, this made Hermione feel it was all the more important that she go. Her baby's future depended on what happened now with Voldemort. She would not bring an innocent life into a dangerous and dark world.

Plus now she knew how to be careful. In retrospect, Malfoy Manor had been a simple miscalculation. They should have noticed Lovegood's strange behavior, and they should have immediately put the spells up before the snatchers could even see them.

And they shouldn't have run. They were all strong wizards; they could have fought.

Yes, in retrospect, Malfoy Manor had been simply that. A miscalculation, and Hermione would make a point to have no more of them.

As Hermione continued to think, she felt a sudden pressure in her stomach, and her eyes quickly dropped. _Was something wrong?_

However, as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Hermione felt it again and then a smile fell across her face. It was her baby. They baby was moving; the baby was kicking. Hermione could feel it.

Hermione wished Ron was there to feel it, though as soon as the thought popped into her head she knew it was silly. Ron wouldn't be able to feel the baby the way she could; not yet anyway.

Another small twinge of pressure caused Hermione to smile and stand. It was amazing, to feel the life inside of her moving like that; it was a sign that the baby was truly okay.

This tender moment gave Hermione the extra push she needed. She would talk to Ron, make him see her reasoning.

Just as Hermione confirmed that plan in her head, something out on the beach below caught her eye. It was Ron, and he was walking by the water, his hands deeply in his pockets and his head hanging low.

Hermione felt her heart ache a bit at the sight. She could tell Ron was upset, even from as far away as she was, and she couldn't allow it anymore, so she moved as quickly as she could, pulling some jeans on and one of Ron's oversized sweaters before making her way downstairs.

It was the first time she had been downstairs in Shell Cottage yet, but to her relief, no one was there when she entered, or if they were, they stayed out of her way, able to see what she wanted to do.

Hermione walked straight for the door and welcomed the ocean air and sunlight as she stepped outside. She was not moving as fast as she would have liked, still a bit tender, but she pushed through it, making her way down the beach toward Ron.

Ron, however, saw her coming at her slower pace, and though she was certain she could see a frown on his face, Ron moved to meet Hermione half way.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Ron said as he approached her.

"I'm fine, Ron. Just a bit sore, probably from being in that bed." Hermione said, stopping in front of him when she reached him. He as a foot taller then her, and she had to squint up into the sun to see his beautiful blue eyes.

Ron just gave a weak smile and nod, glancing away from Hermione, as if something in the distance caught his eye.

"You look tired." Hermione commented.

"Didn't sleep much last night." Ron admitted.

"You didn't come up to bed." Hermione said.

Ron sighed and scrubbed his chin with his hand. "Yeah, well…I needed time to think."

"Ron, I know you think that me coming with you is a bad idea—" Hermione started.

"It's a bloody awful idea, Hermione." Ron cut her off. "It's barking, and I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can say that is going to make me feel different. I know I was a git to you, walking out and all, but if this is how you are going to punish me, by risking that baby's life every two minutes, well I learned my lesson…"

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and disgust. _That was what he thought? That she was punishing him?_

"Ron, I am not punishing you! This has nothing to do with you leaving…I would never risk our child's life to teach you a lesson…" Hermione was appalled at the idea.

"Well, it bloody seems it…" Ron sighed, looking down at his feet.

Hermione reached out quickly and put her hands on Ron's cheeks, forcing his eyes to meet her brown ones. "Ron, I would _never_ do that. I need to come with you, I need to help, because you need me and our baby needs me to do this. We need to help Harry so that this baby is born into the best world possible."

Ron sighed, his eyes desperately searching Hermione's for something he could not seem to find. "Hermione, I get what you are saying…but I still worry…"

"Worry as much as you want, but not about me and not about our baby. I will never let anyone hurt it, and neither will you, and this baby is strong. We need to finish this with Harry so that this baby is born into a world it deserves. I am only five months along. I can handle this…I promise…" Hermione said softly, though her eyes were full of conviction.

After a long moment, Ron cracked a small smile. "I guess that is the least we can do…seeing as how we are bloody teenagers and Hogwarts dropouts. Might as well give the kid any upper hand we can…"

Hermione smiled back with relief. She knew she could get Ron to come around, and his sarcastic comment was his way of showing it. "_I _will not be a Hogwarts drop out, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh yeah? Gonna go back when you've got a beach ball under there, _Mrs. Weasley_?" Ron pointed to her growing stomach with a laugh.

"You shut it…" Hermione jokingly threatened, though she laughed when Ron pulled her close for a hug.

Ron gently placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead, swaying every so slightly with her. "Well, at least we did one thing right so far…"

"What's that?" Hermione asked, leaning into Ron, happy to feel his arms around her.

"We got married first, didn't we?" Ron smiled against Hermione's forehead.

Hermione smiled back, giving a slight nod into Ron's shoulder as she closed her eyes, allowing herself for the moment to think of nothing but Ron, and how good it felt that he was holding both her and their unborn child.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the kitchen with the Goblin at his side when Hermione and Ron finally came back in from the beach, holding hands and looking much calmer then they had the night before. Harry was relieved for this; obviously Hermione had gotten her way and he knew deep down that he needed her. They needed her.<p>

"Everything alright?" Harry asked as they entered the kitchen.

Hermione nodded and smiled, though Ron gave a simply grunt, clearly still upset with Harry for switching sides.

"Fleur made some polyjuice awhile back…said we could use it…but its not a lot…" Harry held out a small vile.

"Not nearly enough…" Hermione shook her head.

"We need enough for Hermione and me." Ron said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione and Harry said at nearly the same time.

"I'm not letting Hermione go alone…and I am not hiding under some cloak…" Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Ron, there's no one you could even change into." Harry replied, careful of the tone in his voice.

Ron twitched his mouth in frustration.

"I can do a spell…change your appearance a bit…then you can stay close to me…" Hermione offered, trying to meet Ron half way.

After a long moment, Ron nodded.

"Brilliant. Alright, well we are ready to go when you are." Harry said.

"Yes, ready to die when you are…" The Goblin mocked.

Ron glared down at the creature. "If you are setting us up and something bloody happens to us…I'll make sure you never take another breath of air…"

"Ron, relax." Hermione soothed him, before turning her attention to Harry. "I just need to gather a few things…let me have the polyjuice."

Harry nodded and handed it to Hermione, who gave Ron a reassuring smile before slowly making her way back up the stairs. She felt better on her feet now.

Ron waited until he heard Hermione shut the bedroom door before he turned on Harry.

"How in the bloody hell could you do that to me yesterday? Thought we had a plan? Thought we weren't going to let Hermione come?" Ron advanced on Harry.

"Ron, I know…but she had a point. We need her…" Harry took a step back, though he was not trying to fight with Ron. If Ron swung at him, Harry knew he deserved it and would take it as such.

"I know we need her, but we could have managed alone…if something happens to her, Harry—" Ron pointed a finger in Harry's face.

"If she is so needed then it shouldn't matter." The Goblin spoke up.

Ron turned around on his heel, outraged. "What did you say?"

"If the muggle-born is as needed as you two claim, then you must look at the bigger picture. One…or two lives to save the world…it is a calculated risk." The Goblin said.

"Calculated risk?" Ron scoffed at the words and then moved toward the Goblin. "I'll give you a calculated—"

Ron never finished his sentence however, as the sound of Hermione clearing her throat filled the kitchen. Ron turned to the stairs and glanced in disgust at Hermione, disguised as Bellatrix Lastrange.

"Well?" Hermione cocked Bellatrix's wiry eyebrow. "How do I look?"

"Disgusting." Ron said, glancing away. He could barely look at Hermione. It didn't seem right, for her to be in the body of the crazed woman who had tortured her less then a week earlier.

"I guess that is what I as going for." Hermione said, lifting Bellatrix's wand which Harry had put in her backpack and pointed it at Ron, and muttered something.

Before Ron knew it, he had a full beard, and his hair was long, down to his shoulders.

"Fleur has clothes for us…" Hermione tossed Ron a black trench coat, and he now realized she was in an outfit Bellatrix would certainly wear.

"Where did she get these?" Ron asked, slipping the coat on.

"Took 'um off some snatchers a month or so ago." Bill said, entering the room with Luna and Dean.

"Hermione, is that you?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded, Bellatrix's hair moving all over.

"Well you look bloody evil…" Dean gave her a small smile.

"You two leaving then?" Harry asked, indicating that he and Dean and Luna had spoken earlier.

"Back to Hogwarts." Dean nodded.

"Are you sure you will be alright? That place has changed…" Harry said.

Dean glanced at Luna who gave a slight nod and then he shrugged. "We will manage."

Harry nodded and then turned to Hermione and Ron. "Right then…shall we go?"

Ron cast a worried look at Hermione but all she did was give Harry a nod of encouragement and reached out her hands for both boys and the Goblin.

* * *

><p>The next thing the four knew, they were standing in Diagon Alley, though it was a far cry from how any of them remembered it, with deserted streets and boarded up shops.<p>

"Come quickly, over here…" Hermione yanked them into an alleyway and Harry tossed the invisibility cloak over himself and the Goblin attached to his back.

"Alright, so we go into Gringotts and we get into the vault…and I get the sword, correct?" The Goblin asked.

"Correct." Hermione nodded. "Lets go."

Hermione led Ron, in his death eaters outfit, and Harry with the Goblin, under the invisibility cloak into Gringotts bank.

Ron could tell Hermione was nervous, and she was struggling to walk in the high-heels she was wearing so he moved up next to her as the approached the Goblin in the middle.

"Need help, Miss Lastrange?" Ron lowered his voice.

Hermione looked surprised at Ron, though his movements had their intended outcome, as the Goblin overseeing all looked up at the pair.

"Miss Lastrange…how can I help you?" The Head Goblin asked.

"I wish to enter my vault…" Hermione tried her best to sound like Bellatrix.

"Do you have your wand, Miss Lastrange?" The Head Goblin asked curiously.

"My wand?" Hermione's brow furrowed. Surely it would be known that Bellatrix's wand had been stolen. If she presented it they would know she was a wake.

"Of course, miss. Just a precaution." The Head Goblin said.

Hermione swallowed hard, frozen for a moment. This was not something she had thought about. This could be a simple miscalculation.

The Head Goblin eyed Hermione in a weird manner and Ron suddenly got nervous. The Goblin wasn't buying it. Ron lowered his head and spoke into his shirt, hoping Harry was near by. "Harry, what do we do?"

But before Ron had time to get properly worried, the demeanor of the Head Goblin changed.

"Right this way, Miss Lastrange…" The Goblin said.

Hermione gave Ron a relieved glance before the pair followed the Goblin who strapped them into a cart and drove them off down the twisting tracks of Gringotts.

Hermione thought she was going to be sick. She may not look pregnant in Bellatrix's disguise, but she certainly felt it, and quickly grabbed Ron's hand, wanting to steady herself just as Harry pulled the cloak off, revealing himself and the Goblin.

"Bloody close there, Harry…" Ron grunted.

"We are here. We are in." Harry grinned widely.

Hermione closed her eyes tight, unable to join in the boys excitement, when suddenly she was hit by a huge amount of water, opening her eyes to see her pregnant stomach now visible.

"The waterfall knocks all enchantments off…" The Goblin on Harry's back explained when Ron glanced accusingly at him, his beard now gone.

"Brilliant." Ron scoffed as the cart came to a halt and he gently lifted a pregnant and nauseous Hermione from it. He did not like her now being visibly pregnant in such a place.

Before Ron could voice his concern, however, the cart with the enchanted Goblin was going back up the track.

"Where in the bloody hell is he going?" Ron asked the Goblin that Harry had just placed on the floor.

The Goblin only made a face at Ron before moving down a passage.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

"To the vault. Bellatrix has a number of obstacles." The Goblin explained.

Suddenly, the familiar roar of a dragon could be heard ahead of them.

"I'm guessing that is one of them?" Ron asked, pulling Hermione closer to him. This whole plan had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped, but it could be worse. A dragon would make it worse.

"Yes, but its fine…" The Goblin picked up a small object which he shook as they entered a round room with a huge dragon in the middle.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as the nose from the object seemed to weaken the dragon.

"Its been trained to expect pain when it hears this…" The Goblin explained.

"That's barbaric." Hermione scoffed.

Ron smirked at her. Even in such a moment, she found the time to worry about other creatures. It was why he loved her.

The Goblin said nothing, but instead continued to walk ahead, toward a large vault which he stopped in front of. Bellatrix's vault.

"Is this it?" Harry asked, shaking water from his head.

"Yes." The Goblin nodded and opened the vault.

Harry stepped inside and instantly sensed it. "Something is in here, I can feel it."

"There's a lot in here…" Ron stepped into the vault, his hand entwined with Hermione's, as he glanced around at all the riches in the vault.

"What do you think it is, Harry?" Hermione asked, regaining her composure a bit.

"I don't know…but its here…" Harry said, still glancing around.

Hermione also glanced around, turning a bit, her pregnant stomach hitting a plate, and then suddenly that plate multiplied, hitting another, which multiplied.

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron scoffed as the floor, starting filling with plates.

"Its an enchantment…" Hermione said, nervous as more plates flooded the floor.

Just then, Harry saw what he was looking for, a cup. Hufflepuff's cup. He climbed a stack of cups, knocking them as they multiplied. By the time he grabbed the real one, he was neck deep in cups.

"Harry!" Hermione cried from behind, trying her best to make her way toward the door where the Goblin stood.

"Help us!" Harry called out to the Goblin.

"Give me the sword!" The Goblin roared.

Harry hesitated.

"Bloody give it to him, Harry!" Ron roared, trying his best to lift Hermione over the mounting jewels. This was not how they would die. They would not be suffocated by riches.

"Fine." Harry launched the sword of Gryffindor at the Goblin.

The Goblin however, only smirked and ran out.

"Bloody git!" Ron growled, giving Hermione one last push and she was out the door, safe.

"Ron, here!" Hermione gave Ron her hand and pulled him from the overflowing vault.

Ron turned to help Harry, but instead, the Hufflepuff cup hit him square in the forehead. Harry had thrown it.

"Bloody hell!" Ron held his head just as Harry emerged from the vault, riding a wave of plates and cups.

"Not as brilliant as we thought, but we got it." Harry scrambled for the cup on the floor.

"Yeah, with no bleeding way to destroy it." Ron grumbled.

"Its fine. We will figure it out. At least we are all okay." Hermione said, leaning into Ron. She just wanted to leave. She was exhausted, and realized that part of Ron had been right. She was still a little weak to be running around.

Ron wrapped a protective arm around Hermione. "Yeah, now we just need to get out of here—"

A spell was shot, barely missing Harry, and causing the trio to perk up and see tons of bank security wizards rushing at them, the Goblin they had rescued in the lead.

"That little roach…" Ron growled, seeing the Goblin had turned them in. He quickly pushed Hermione behind him, pulling his wand out.

"We can't fight them, Ron. Come on!" Hermione surprised Ron by running toward the dragon room, causing all the security to follow.

"Where are we—" Ron started

"Duck!" Hermione shouted, pulling herself, Ron, and Harry behind a stone wall as the dragon blasted fire at them, hitting two guards.

"This isn't good…" Ron glared down at Harry.

"Well, the dragon is keeping the guards away…" Harry gave a nervous smile as another guard was blasted down by fire.

"This isn't funny! We need to get out of here!" Ron was panicked, not just for himself but also for Hermione and their unborn baby.

Suddenly, Hermione's face lit up. "I've got an idea…"

Ron followed Hermione's line of vision to the dragon and suddenly realized whatever idea she had, he would hate. "Hermione, no, whatever you are thinking—"

"We need to get out of here…don't we?" Hermione asked, pulling free from Ron and sprinting as fast as her pregnant body would allow. She leapt quickly when the dragon wasn't looking, and was surprised with how smoothly she was able to land on her side, her stomach avoiding contact with the dragon's skin.

"Oh, bloody hell…" Ron rolled his eyes, though he was relieved Hermione made it, but still unsure if she was safer on a dragon's back.

"Is she mental?" Harry asked.

"You're the idiot who let her come. Lets go!" Ron growled at his friend before following Hermione's lead and running out, leaping onto the dragon.

A second later, the couple was joined by Harry.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

Hermione said nothing, but instead gripped onto the dragon tighter and used her wand to blast the chains that held the dragon away.


	34. Escape's On Dragons

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 34**

The dragon had no trouble breaking out of Gringotts, and soon the trio were soaring over large mountains, clinging to the dragon with their lives. Ron had repositioned himself more then once to get a firm grip on Hermione. After all that, he would not let her fall.

"So what's the plan now?" Ron asked, yelling over the wind that was zooming past them.

Harry glanced around. "We need to get off this thing!"

"Oh, ya bloody think?" Ron screamed, shifting his hand to lock around Hermione.

"Lake!" Hermione yelled out over the wind.

"What?" Ron was confused, though he had heard Hermione correctly, as she was very close to him, and then he noticed a huge lake up ahead.

"We need to jump!" Hermione ordered, glancing at Harry who simply nodded.

"Hermione? Are you mental! You can't jump!" Ron screamed over the wind.

"We don't have a choice!" Hermione yelled back at him.

"You'll bloody kill yourself!" Ron told her.

"Not anymore then you will!" Hermione counter. "We need to jump?"

Ron, realizing Hermione had a point, they needed to get off, and their was no telling when the dragon would decide to land and so he sighed, wrapping his arms around Hermione tightly. "When?"

"Now!" Hermione ordered as the dragon flew a bit lower, over the lake.

All three let go of the dragon and fell to the water, but Ron held Hermione firmly, and the second they plummeted into the freezing lake, he pushed her back to the surface so she could get air.

Hermione, therefore, was the first to breech the top of the water, followed by Ron.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione glanced around wildly, her lips already turning blue from the cold.

Ron too, glanced around, and saw a struggle beneath the surface a few yards away. _Was Harry struggling to swim? _

"He's there!" Ron shouted, and without thinking, began swimming strongly toward Harry, yanking his friend from the water and swimming toward shore at lightening speed.

Hermione was shocked at how quickly Ron had caught up to her, though she had started swimming to shore before him.

Shortly, all three were on the beach and Ron threw Harry on the ground_, _watching his friend spit water from his mouth.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked as Hermione handed him a liquid to warm his hands.

Harry sat up, taking the liquid from Hermione as well. "I saw him…and Ravenclaw…he knows we've got the cup…and he…he needs to protect the last few horcruxes…"

"Ravenclaw?" Hermione shook her head in confusion, pulling a towel from her bag and wrapping it around her pregnant, shivering body. She knew she needed to get out of the wet clothes as fast as possible.

Harry nodded, wiping some water from his nose. "Yes…Hogwarts…the castle…its where he's going. Something is hidden there, he needs it…"

"Another horcrux…" Ron said, ripping his own shirt off and quickly moving to wrap two arms around Hermione, rubbing her to keep her warm.

Hermione allowed herself to collapse into Ron so that he was supporting her weight. She was truly exhausted and she could hardly think straight between the cold and the fatigue.

"I think so. We need to get there." Harry said quickly, moving to grab his bag which contained the horcrux.

"When? Now?" Ron shook his head. They couldn't leave right now. Hermione clearly needed to rest. She had pushed herself too far and he would not allow her to push any further.

"Yes now." Harry said, as if Ron had asked a stupid question.

"We need a plan…" Hermione said, her teeth chattering and her eyes closed as she leaned into Ron. Under the towel, her hand drifted toward her growing stomach and she tried to wipe some water off of her, as if it would matter in keeping the child in her womb warm.

"None of our plans ever work either way…" Harry motioned to the lack, a quick reminded of how badly their plan to Gringotts had gone.

"We can't go right now, Harry. We need to rest…" Ron said, his eyes dropping to Hermione for emphasis. He did not want to say it out loud, because he knew it would only upset Hermione, so he hoped Harry had understood what he meant.

Harry did understand Ron, but he was frustrated and didn't care. He knew they needed to get moving. They could think of a plan on the way if needed. "If Hermione needs to rest then fine, you stay, but I am going with or without you two."

"What?" Hermione eyes snapped open and she could feel Ron sigh in frustration against her back. She quickly stepped away from him so she could see both Harry and Ron. "I am fine, really…we can go…"

"Hermione, you are not fine. You're shaking, and exhausted, and lucky to even be alive right now. I let you have your way with Gringotts and we nearly all got killed. We are taking a break right now, and you are resting." Ron said simply.

"If Harry needs us to go…I am fine." Hermione said, wiping some water from her nose with her towel and moving the towel to block her chattering, blue lips from Harry. She knew deep down she should rest, but they were so close now. She could push it out a few more days.

"You're not bloody fine!" Ron told her, desperation in his risen voice rather then anger.

"I am…Harry?" Hermione turned to him, clearly looking for an answer if they were going to leave or not.

"This isn't up to Harry! That's my bloody kid in there!" Ron couldn't help but yell, he was so frustrated, as he pointed to Hermione's rounded abdomen.

Hermione went to open her mouth but quickly shut it. She had no idea what to say back, not that it mattered, as Ron quickly continued on.

"If Harry needs to leave now, then fine, I'll go with him, but we are taking you back to the Burrow then." Ron said simply.

"I am not going to be sidelined with your family right now, Ron!" Hermione shouted back, but only out of her own frustration.

"You aren't being sidelined! You're bloody pregnant! You've done more then enough! If we've got to go now, then you are not coming…" Ron tried to control his anger the best he could.

"We don't have time to take her there." Harry said, trying to ignore the fight between his friends.

Ron wheeled on Harry. "Well, what in the bloody hell do you want me to do then? I'm not gonna risk my kids life anymore because of this!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Harry shouted back, though he had no idea why. Something in the back of his mind told him Ron was being more then reasonable, but he didn't care. He didn't have time for reason.

"This isn't Harry's fault, Ron…" Hermione stepped in front of him, grabbing both his hands to calm him down. She did not fancy another brawl between Ron and Harry where one of them walked away again.

Ron focused his eyes back on Hermione, and she could see a small tear building in them. "Hermione, I am begging you. Please, go back to my house…go keep yourself safe and healthy. If you can't do it for me, do it for the baby…please…"

"Ron, I am doing this for the baby. I told you, you need me, and even if you didn't I can't be apart from you…do you understand?" Hermione felt her own tears well up in her eyes.

Ron gave a small nod. He knew how she felt. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, but if it was for her own safety, he would. "Hermione…please…"

"Ron…don't ask me to leave you. Please, don't do that." Hermione whispered.

Ron glanced away from Hermione, and toward Harry before shrugging Hermione off of him. He had, again, lost the argument.

"Harry…we should at least change first, yes?" Hermione said softly, turning to him for an answer.

But Harry sighed, glancing back between Ron and Hermione. He could not ask Hermione to push any further right now. He could see she was beyond tired, and he knew she was right. He needed her and Ron. And as far as Ron went, Harry knew he could not wear on Ron's patience any more. Ron was right; they were all lucky to be alive. He should at least give them time to recover or they would be useless against Voldemort.

"Well, maybe one night won't kill us to rest…_just for a night_…" Harry added the last part and eyed Ron sharply. He would give Hermione a day to rest, but no more. If she was still not able to come, then Harry would leave alone.

Ron nodded, understanding the meaning behind Harry's words and giving a small and relieved smile. "A nights fine…"

"Harry…really…don't do this because of me—" Hermione started.

"I'm not." Harry gave a fake yawn. "I am exhausted as well. Lets set up the tent, yeah?"

Ron gave Harry a quick nod and another thankful smile before moving to Hermione's small bag to pull the tent out, while Hermione and Harry put protective charms around the lake's bank that they would call home for the night.

* * *

><p>Ron was grateful for the stove in the tent, which he kept burning brightly to heat the room. Harry sat outside, clearly a little put out by having to stay a night, but Ron couldn't care less. What was important was that Hermione was curled up in her cot, her eyes closed and the slight sound of deep breathing coming from her.<p>

Ron was grateful she was asleep and he smiled at the image of her, now in warm clothes, curled up with her hands resting on her growing mound.

From Ron's angle, he realized, that she truly looked pregnant, and despite everything, this made him smile. He knew he was nowhere ready for fatherhood, but he would get there, and he couldn't help the small swell of pride he felt knowing he had been able to make a baby. He knew it was macho and masculine but he didn't care. He was proud. He was proud he had created a life with Hermione.

Ron continued to smile as he made his way over to Hermione, gently pulling the blanket up around her, covering her a bit more. He was so worried she was cold. However, as he tucked her in more, she stirred in her sleep, and he felt bad he had woken her up.

"Hmmm…Ron?" Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sorry, love." Ron apologized for waking her.

Hermione gave him a dismissive shake of her head and slowly sat up. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Few hours. Harry and I just ate dinner…saved you some…its not much, just some peanut butter and bread. You need to eat more then that but its all we have…" Ron shrugged, taking a seat on the cot next to her.

"That's fine, Ron." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its not enough. You need to be eating like you were at Shell Cottage." Ron sighed.

"Ron…please don't start up with all the reasons why I shouldn't be here again…" Hermione said gently.

"If there's a list shouldn't that say something?" Ron half smirked. He knew it was no use. Hermione wouldn't listen to him, no matter how many times he begged her to get to safety.

"Ron, we've talked about this—" Hermione started.

"I know, I know…Harry and I will _die_ without you." Ron half joked, though he knew his own words were rather serious.

"Probably…" Hermione joked back with a small giggle, though she too felt that if she wasn't around the chances of Ron's words coming true were greater.

"I just worry…" Ron admitted. "I don't pretend to know half of what is going on with you or your body, Hermione, but I do know that pregnant women don't tend to be soldiers…"

"Ron, I promise you, I am doing only what I think I can handle. I would never risk this babies life more then my own or ours…we are in this together, as a _family_…if this ends badly, then it doesn't matter that I sat around safe at the Burrow, because if something happens to you or Harry and You-Know-Who wins I am just as dead at the Burrow as I would be fighting next to you…" Hermione said, touching her rounded stomach for emphasis.

Ron gave a small smile. "You've thought this thoroughly through then?"

"As I do with everything." Hermione gave a small smile back.

Ron just smirked and nodded. He was certain she had thought long and hard about it all before she had decided to stay, but he would still feel better if she would just listen to him. Still, he knew her well enough to know she was stubborn, and if she wanted to stay she would figure out every which way to do so.

"Why don't you lay back down with me?" Hermione asked, easing herself down onto her cot again.

"Thought you weren't tired?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Just lay down…" Hermione laughed and pulled him down next to her, curling up next to him the best way she could with her stomach in the way.

Ron wrapped his arms around both her and their unborn baby and kissed her forehead. "I do love you, Hermione…I know I only said it that one time—"

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione snuggled up close to him, her growing stomach bumping into his flat one.

Ron laughed a bit as their bodies collided in such an awkward way.

Hermione lifted her head, glaring at him. "Does my weight humor you?"

"No…" Ron laughed again. "No…I think you look amazing."

Hermione snorted at how outrageous Ron's comment was. She knew she looked far from amazing.

"Its true." Ron told her, and before she could think of something to say, he had mustered enough courage and was kissing her square on the lips.

After a long moment they pulled away, Hermione's face flushed as she tried to catch her breath.

Ron instantly felt his ears go red and he diverted his eyes. Maybe that was too much. They hadn't been very intimate with each other since his return and he wasn't sure if he had crossed a line. "Sorry…"

"Don't be…" Hermione breathed, her hormones now raging as she dove back onto Ron for another kiss.

And then another.

And then another.

And before Ron realized it, Hermione was lifting his shirt over his head.

"Hermione…is this really…I mean, I'm not complaining…but Harry…" Ron was trying to make a coherent thought as Hermione's fingers traced down his stomach. No he was not complaining at all.

Without a word, Hermione reached for her wand and put a silencing charm on the tent, not to mention a barrier around their cot.

"Now Harry doesn't know what's going on…" Hermione smiled, feeling suddenly brave.

"Brilliant, you are…" Ron grinned as Hermione pulled him closer to her and he felt the same surge of bravery that she had moments earlier, so he moved to pull up her shirt, but her small hand quickly stopped him.

"Ron, I don't want to…well…_disgust_ you…I know I'm not…in the best of shape…" Hermione's cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

Ron's mouth fell open as if Hermione had hit him with a rock. Was she insane? "Hermione, I meant what I said. You look amazing...beyond it really. Perfect."

"Ron, I'm fat." Hermione said simply.

"You're pregnant, with my kid…you look amazing." Ron grinned, and sat up, kissing her again to show her that he meant every word.

* * *

><p>Ron fell asleep shortly after he and Hermione had finished making love. And that was what Hermione would definitely call it. Ron had been just as tender, if not more, then she remembered the last time they had been together, and she was grateful, as she lay awake next to his snoring form.<p>

She knew they were in the middle of a war, and that Harry was right outside, but she didn't care. Being with Ron felt right.

Hermione sighed, caressing her growing stomach as she waved her wand to take the silencing charm and the barrier down. No use making Harry worry now that Ron was snoring next to her.

Hermione then rolled over, curling up next to Ron's warm body and gently running a hand through his tussled and matted red hair. She smiled, wondering if the baby inside of her would have that same red hair, or those same blue eyes.

Hermione smiled to herself and closed her eyes, softly kissing Ron one last time, though he was asleep. "Love you…" She whispered.

"Hmm…love…you…" Ron mumbled back.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him one more time before falling asleep herself, thoughts of a small baby with red hair filling her dreams.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up to the sound of someone clapping their hands loudly, and the feeling of a warm body next to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around the body next to him, feeling the curve of a naked baby bump and he grinned, his eyes, still closed, remembering the night before. Remembering how amazing it had been to be with Hermione again.<p>

The clapping grew louder.

"Hermione…stop…" Ron whispered. He had no idea why his wife was clapping but it was a bit annoying.

Hermione responded, however, with a snore.

Suddenly, Ron opened his eyes to see Harry, looking rather annoyed, clapping his hands together from the kitchen area.

Immediately Ron sat up, realizing both he and Hermione were still naked, and quickly throwing a blanket over Hermione, though there was no need, as she was already pretty covered up by the first blanket, as was he. Harry had not seen anything. "Bloody hell, Harry!"

Ron's voice immediately woke up Hermione, who realized what was going on and crawled even further under the covers, her face growing red with embarrassment. Why hadn't she put clothes back on the night before?

"Listen…" Harry was making a point to not look at his two naked friends. "I don't care what you two did last night…I just care that we are not already on our way to Hogwarts. We should have left already…and…yes…I am a little put off with both of you being naked."

Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red and ducked under the covers, retrieving Ron's large t-shirt that had been discarded at the edge of the bed and slipped it on, covering her pregnant stomach like a dress.

"Sorry, Harry…" Hermione avoided his eyes as she quickly climbed off the small cot and ran into the bathroom.

Silence filled the tent for a long moment before Ron gave a soft laugh and grabbed his boxers off the floor. "How long had you been clapping for, mate?"

"Too long. Figured it was the best way to wake you without having to touch either of you...or get to close..." Harry laughed a bit. He couldn't stay mad at Ron and Hermione even though they were truly off the schedule he wanted to be on for arriving at Hogwarts. "You two were dead asleep."

"Dead tired from yesterday." Ron said simply.

"You mean last night." Harry corrected his friend with a small smile.

Ron shrugged. "Bit of both."

"Do me a favor, Ron…don't do that anywhere near me again. Hermione…well…she is like my sister, and yes, I know how you got her pregnant, but I don't want to have to think about it more then necessary." Harry said.

Ron laughed. "Fair enough…"

"Good. Now lets get moving. We've got a horcrux to find…" Harry said.

"And a dark lord to kill." Ron added with a smile. He couldn't help it. Despite everything going on, he felt more at ease then he had in a long time. He guessed it had to do with the fact that he had finally got to see Hermione naked in the most intimate way the previous night. He had missed being that close to her again, and he was glad they were back to that.

For the first time since he had found out that Hermione was pregnant, Ron actually felt like things were going to be okay.


	35. A Dumbledore or Two

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 35**

The tent was packed up in an awkward silence, with Hermione's face still flushing red and Ron and Harry passing sly smiles and smirks over her back. The boys were not embarrassed about what Harry had walked in on that morning; mostly because Harry had seen nothing, but Hermione seemed to be quite the opposite. It was so unlike her to expose herself like that, even if she was covered and it was only Harry. It didn't seem right; sleeping naked when your friend was so close and could, as Harry did, easily walk into the mess.

Hermione was embarrassed, even if what she had done was a normal act of a loving husband and wife; which she and Ron were, and even if they had been forced into it, were now playing those parts quite well.

"Well, that's everything." Ron said, tossing the last mug into Hermione's bag and wiping his hands on one another as if he had just done a hard day's work.

"What's the plan, then?" Hermione stuck her nose high in the air, trying to regain her dignity.

Harry only smiled at Hermione's efforts. As far as he was concerned, aside from the fact that Ron was his best friend and she was like his sister, she had no reason to be embarrassed. Part of him wanted to tell her that, but part of him found her behavior too funny to say a word.

"How are we getting to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, breaking Harry from his amusing thoughts.

"I…well…I thought Hogsmeade would be the safest bet. If we disapparate there we can take the tunnel through the candy store to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Is that really the safest way? Walking into the middle of the hall in Hogwarts? I mean…Snape is Head Master now. If he sees us just strolling in the hall…well…" Ron's voice trailed off as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's growing waist, not wanting to think what would happen if Snape caught the three of them.

"Maybe through the Shrieking Shack then?" Hermione suggested, her embarrassment now gone as her mind went to work.

Harry shook his head. "Then we still have to figure a way into the castle…"

"Not to mention avoiding the Whomping Willow…" Ron glanced down at Hermione's baby bump. "I don't know if that's safest."

"Then it has to be the candy store…there's no other way in." Hermione said.

Ron sighed. He didn't like that plan, but what chose did he have? "We need to be careful. Even Hogsmeade probably isn't safe."

"We will disapparate there and throw the cloak on…fast as we can." Harry said.

Ron nodded, glancing down at Hermione, deciding to give it one last attempt. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the Burrow?"

Hermione only cocked an eyebrow at Ron, letting him know that his question was completely stupid. She then held her hand out for Harry as Ron was already holding onto her. "Hogsmeade?"

"Lets go." Harry nodded, taking Hermione's hand and allowing her to disapparate the three of them to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>The streets of Hogsmeade were dark and covered in snow. Something the trip found off when they landed in a side alley. It was mid-day; the sun should be out. Instead, it looked like dusk.<p>

"Here…" Harry moved to wrap the invisibility cloak around all three of them, when suddenly a siren went blaring, and death eaters and snatchers alike filled the streets.

"Oh bloody hell…" Ron groaned, grabbing Hermione and quickly pulling her deeper into the alley. He heard Harry behind him, but he didn't really care. Harry was on his own right now. Hermione was his only focus.

"Ron…where are we—" Hermione started.

"In here…" Ron yanked her pregnant form into an abandoned shop, where the windows were blown out and snow littered the overturned tables.

Ron pulled Hermione down behind one, just as Harry slipped in as well. The trio held their breaths, hearing footsteps running past the shop. Ron too, held Hermione tightly crouching down over her pregnant body so he could shield her from anything. When the footsteps died down, they all relaxed a bit.

"That was bloody close…" Ron sighed.

"Too close. We need to get out of here…" Harry said.

"Yes, but any movement we make is going to be detected. Those sirens—oh…" Hermione's hand quickly went to her stomach.

"What? What is it? Hermione? Bloody hell…I knew you shouldn't have come!" Ron panicked, thinking something was wrong.

"I'm fine, Ron…its just a kick…" Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Kick? The baby? It's kicking?" Ron's brow furrowed in fascination.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it just started—"

"Not that that isn't brilliant and all but we need to get out of here right now. You can worry about it kicking Hermione's insides later…" Harry quickly brought the couple back to the reality of the situation at hand.

Suddenly, the sound of feet in the snow were back and before the three of them could say another word, spells were being flown in all directions and footsteps were coming closer to their building.

"…Footprints!" A voice yelled from outside.

"Bloody hell…" Ron gripped Hermione tighter, his wand ready. If he was going to go down, he was going to do it with a fight, and he would not let anyone hurt Hermione.

"Potter!" A voice came in a raspy whisper.

Harry turned around to see a man with a long beard calling to him. Harry had to squint hard. It was insane; he knew it couldn't be true; but the man looked exactly like Dumbledore.

"Potter! Come on!" The man motioned.

Harry nodded and followed blindly in the direction of the gentlemen.

"Harry…what are you—" Hermione started, but then she too saw the man and glanced at Ron, who was already grabbing her by the arm and pulling her toward the open door.

Once the trio reached the man he quickly pulled them into a dark hall, slamming a door behind them and muttering a spell before turning and ushering them down the dark hall without a word. All three had so many questions, but none knew where to start.

And then suddenly they were in a warm, cozy little basement, lite by the flames of a small fire and a few candles.

"Who in the—" Ron started.

"Ah…another Weasley. Should have known from the red hair…" The older man mumbled.

Ron patted his hair down, a look of confusion on his face as he glanced at Hermione who meeirly shrugged.

"I'm sorry, sir, but who are you?" Harry asked after a long moment of silence.

"I'm Dumbledore." The man said simply.

"Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore?" Ron shook his head in confusion.'

"Of course not! Albus is dead. Blimey, I thought you Weasley's were smarter…" The man shook his head.

"You're his brother. Aberforth." Hermione said.

The man nodded. "I am."

"How did you know…" Ron started.

"I read Dumbledore's history." Hermione whispered back to Ron.

Ron rolled his eyed. "Of course you did."

"I'm sorry…its just…well, Dumbledore never mentioned you." Harry said, now feeling safe, knowing who he was with.

"Well, wouldn't expect him to now would I?" Aberforth shrugged, moving to grab himself a glass of fire whiskey. He held the bottle up to the trio. Harry and Hermione quickly refused but Ron nodded feverishly.

"Ronald…" Hermione scolded. She did not think now was the appropriate time for him to take up drinking.

"What?" Ron shrugged, taking the glass Aberforth poured him. "I bloody earned it after the last few days…"

Hermione had no objection. She was exhausted and quickly slipped into a chair at a table.

"There's a good lad…" Aberforth grinned at Ron and then turned to Harry. "In case you didn't notice, my brother was a man of many secrets."

Harry nodded. He did know that much about Dumbledore. "Well, your brother sent me on a mission…I need to get to Hogwarts…"

"I know all about your mission." Aberforth took a seat, tossing a plate of cookies toward Hermione and Ron who both swooped in, eating the baked good quickly.

"You do?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Aberforth nodded. "Easy mission isn't it?"

"Its what Dumbledore wanted." Harry shrugged.

"My brother wanted nothing unless he could gain from it. Trust me, I know him better then anyone, and he is gaining something from you now, boy, even if he is dead. I suggest you three pack it in, go home and live as long as you can…the Order is finished…this is over…" Aberforth took a sip of his fire whiskey.

"Excuse me, sir…but I don't see it that way. I have a mission…" Harry glanced to Ron and Hermione who had now stopped eating. "_We_ have a mission—"

"Yeah, big mission…and she's holding her weight, carrying a baby 'round and all?" Aberforth motioned to Hermione who was fighting sleep, her eyes droopy. "Bloody stupid if you ask me…"

"Excuse you, but you don't get to talk to her that way." Ron jumped in, surprising both Hermione and Harry. If anything, they both expected Ron to agree with Aberforth on that point.

"I'll say what I like, this is my house. But a Weasley would let his wife run around like that…its dangerous enough out there…bring a kid into this?" Aberforth scoffed.

"What I…and my _husband _do is none of your business, sir." Hermione now spoke up, feeling suddenly awake as she got to her feet and grabbed onto Ron's jacket for emphasis when she called him her husband.

"Well, that much is true. It won't be when you are all dead anyway…" Aberforth shook his head, returning to his drink.

"You're rather unpleasant, aren't you?" Hermione asked, feeling drained again and slipping back into her chair, her head in her hands.

Aberforth raised an eyebrow but the smile on his lips could not be hidden. "Guess you could say that…"

An awkward silence fell amongst the group.

"So, you want to get to the castle, do you?" Aberforth finally spoke up.

Harry was shocked by how calm Aberforth's voice was now. He was clearly nothing like his brother.

"I do." Harry nodded.

Aberforth just nodded, moving to a picture in the corner of the room with a girl on it. "You know what to do…but tell them to wait until tomorrow…" He added the last part, shooting a glance at Hermione, who was too tried to lift her head from her hands.

The girl nodded and walked away into her picture.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

Aberforth shook his head. "You don't know much about her either, do you?"

"Excuse me, sir…but she is your sister, isn't she? Ariana?" Hermione asked, glancing up slightly.

"Bloody hell, she knows everything…" Ron muttered to himself, though he gave a small smile as well. He was proud his wife was so smart. _Wife_. He liked the sound of that more and more each second. It had been so long since he had looked at her that way, but it was true. Hermione was his pregnant wife.

"She is. And if you know her, you know the story…my brother sacrificed her just like everyone else he loved. Hunger for power…didn't matter who paid…" Aberforth shook his head.

"I don't believe that." Harry said simply.

"Well, then you don't know my brother at all…" Aberforth sighed and then moved out of the room, leaving the three alone.

"The story?" Ron looked to Hermione.

Hermione sighed, easing herself into a chair. Her feet was sore, and she was suddenly exhausted. "She died…very young…"

"Died? How?" Ron asked.

Hermione took another deep breath and glanced around, something catching her eye. She quickly stood, moving toward a broken window and examined it. "Harry? I can see you in this…"

"What?" Harry cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Hermione. He was holding the broken piece of glass he had been keeping with him all year.

"In this glass…I can see you…" Hermione repeated herself.

"Yes, you can…" Aberforth returned with a pitcher of water, which he poured Hermione a glass from.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a tight lip as she sipped at the water. She was thirsty, and it tasted good going down her throat. She then slipped back into her seat, truly tired. She placed her head gently in her hands. The day had been short, but far to exciting for her. She felt as though she could sleep for days. Of course, she could not tell them that.

Suddenly Ariana returned.

"Tomorrow then?" Aberforth questioned.

"Tomorrow." Ariana nodded.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"When you will be going to the castle." Aberforth said.

"What? No. We need to go now—" Harry started.

"You will go when I say. I'm the only one that can get you in there…and you need to rest…the lot of you…" Aberforth's eyes slipped to Hermione who had drifted to sleep, her head resting neatly in her arms on the table.

Harry when to protest again, but Aberforth cut him off and directed his comment to Ron. "There's a bed down the hall…get her in it. She needs to rest."

"Thank you." Ron nodded, gently gathering Hermione in his arms and smiled as she only snuggled closer to him, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I need to go now." Harry said, once Ron and Hermione had left the room. "I can go alone…I don't need them."

"You do need them, Potter. I've been watching you, and without them, you'd be dead by now…" Aberforth nodded to the broken mirror.

"So that's been you this whole time, in here?" Harry shook the shard of glass in his hand almost angrily. He had been hoping it had been Dumbledore the whole time.

"Yes, and as much as you may not like me…think if I hadn't watched you." Aberforth said, obviously able to tell that Harry was not a fan of him.

"So it was you then, that sent Dobby?" Ron had returned to the room.

Aberforth nodded. "He never came back."

"Bellatrix killed him." Harry said solemnly.

"Shame…I liked that elf." Aberforth shook his head.

"He saved our lives." Ron said, glancing back over his shoulder to where Hermione was sleeping.

"Speaking of lives…what are you two doing letting her risk hers and that unborn baby's life?" Aberforth motioned to Hermione and then glanced at Ron. "You're the father aren't you? Be a little responsible…"

"I tried. Believe me…" Ron said, irritated. "She won't listen, and _no one_ else helps me stop her…" He glanced up at Harry.

Harry avoided eye contact with Ron and shrugged. "We need her. She's the brains in all this."

Aberforth laughed a deep laugh. "That, I agree with…I've seen her in action with you all."

"Well…about Hogwarts—" Harry started.

"We can do all that in the morning. Its late…you should all get some rest…" Aberforth said, standing up, indicating the conversation was now over.

"But—" Harry started.

Aberforth ignored Harry at first. "Weasley…you go stay down there…with your…well your…whatever she is…"

"Wife. We are properly married…'cause of that law…" Ron said, being proud of his statement.

"Sure…sure…" Aberforth grumbled. "Potter, you can have that couch…" He motioned to a couch in the corner of the room and then moved out without another word.

"Well…good night, Harry…" Ron shrugged, turning back down the hall.

Harry just nodded, moving over to the couch in a slow fashion. He was angry that Aberforth was making them spend the night, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He needed Aberforth to get into Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Ron sighed, scrubbing his chin with his hand before moving into the small room he had put Hermione to bed in. It was dark, and cold in there, as Ron noticed the one window was slightly cracked. The only light came from a small lantern on the bedside table and with that light Ron could just make out the features of Hermione's beautiful face.<p>

And she was beautiful. Despite the fact that her lips were chapped from the cold, she was gorgeous. Ron smiled at her and then moved to climb into the small bed she already occupied. He did not bother pulling the sheets down, as he did not want to disturb her from her sleep.

However, once Ron got on the bed, Hermione instantly rolled over, grabbing for him and pulling herself as close to his body as her pregnant stomach would allow.

"Sorry…did I wake you?" Ron asked softly, gently wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Hmm…no…I've been up a bit…heard you all talking outside." Hermione said into his chest, though she kept her eyes closed.

"Sorry…but go back to sleep…you need to rest…" Ron told her, feeling her shake a bit in his arms.

Hermione nodded into his chest. "I know…I'm just…so cold…"

Ron sighed, glancing around to see if there were any extra blankets in the room. Of course there were not and so he instead reached for Hermione's bag, rummaging in it until he found his only clean sweater left, aside from the one on him. He quickly pulled it out and wrapped it gently around Hermione's pregnant body. He then crawled into the sheets with her, hoping his extra body heat could keep her a bit warmer and pulled her tightly to him, kissing her softly on the head.

"Better?" Ron whispered.

"Much…" Hermione smiled, and then he eyes suddenly opened and her hand reached for her ballooning belly. "Oh…"

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron panicked, pushing back from her a bit to look at her stomach.

"The baby…kicked again, that's all…" Hermione said calmly.

"Bloody hell, you are gong to need to say something besides oh when that happens. It scares me…" Ron sighed.

"Here…" Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's hand and put it on her stomach, ignoring his comment, she gently pressed his fingers into her taunt skin.

"Hermione, what am I—" Ron started but then stopped as he felt a small kick against his fingers. Suddenly, a smile sprang across his lips. "Merlin's beard…is that…"

"That's our baby, Ron…" Hermione smiled up at him, giggling softly at his goofy expression.

"It's moving…" Ron said in awe.

"Of course it's moving. Its alive…" Hermione giggled again.

"Well, yeah but…can you feel that all the time?" Ron asked, suddenly curious. In the midst of everything, he realized, he and Hermione had never really gotten a chance to bond over her pregnancy. Hell, he hardly even understood pregnancy.

"Sometimes." Hermione said. "The further along I go the more I feel it…"

"That's brilliant." Ron could not wipe the grin from his face as he moved to kiss her on the forehead again. "You're brilliant…"

Hermione smiled and against nestled into Ron's chest, yawning. "You're brilliant."

Ron just smiled and playfully snorted a bit at her comment, though he said nothing else as his thoughts were quickly drown out by the sound of Hermione's slow and steady breathing. She was fast asleep again.


	36. Surprises From a Tunnel

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 36**

Ron felt a shift in the weight on his right arm and it woke him from his sleep. He glanced around, trying to figure out where he was at the moment. He had woken up in so many strange placed the past few months, and so the fact that he was in a small room with a broken window and straw littering the floor did not exactly surprise him.

"You're awake…" Hermione's voice was in his ear.

Ron turned, still groggy, to see Hermione curled up next to him and he recalled now that they were at Aberforth Dumbledore's house**.**

"I am…" Ron nodded with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Hermione placed her head on Ron's chest. "I'm a little sore, and still a bit tired. I feel like I could sleep for days."

"So stay here and do just that." Ron said quickly. He would take any chance he could to keep Hermione safe. "Nothing wrong with that. You are, what? A little over five months pregnant? I think its acceptable—no, no its smart, for you to stay here."

Hermione giggled a bit, taking Ron's hand in hers and playing with his simple wedding band. "Ron, you know I can't. Harry needs me…and so do you…we're in this together."

Ron just shook his head, his own smile fading as he glanced away from Hermione.

"Ron…please don't do that…" Hermione grabbed his chin so he was forced to turn his attention back to her. "Don't look away from me…don't avoid me because you are upset."

"I'm not avoiding you, Hermione…" Ron managed out, though Hermione's hands were holding his cheeks tightly now.

"But you are upset." Hermione guessed, letting go of his cheeks so that he could talk properly.

Ron sighed. "I just want what's best for you…and the baby…"

"I understand that, Ron. So do I…but we are so close now…I know it. This is almost all over. Then you and I can go sit around at the Burrow and get ready for this baby to come…and I will sit in any chair you want me to, and let you lift whatever you want to, and I won't complain an ounce…" Hermione gave a small smile of encouragement.

Ron gave a small smile back to her. "Sure you will…you'll still be just as thickheaded as you are now…and I've never seen Hermione Granger sit for more then five minutes unless she is studying for something…"

"Well, its Hermione Weasley now…and maybe I'll get some books about the baby to study." Hermione joked back.

Ron let out a small chuckle and shook his head, moving to kiss her forehead. "Of course you will…"

Hermione snuggled up closer to Ron. She was still freezing even with her own sweater, Ron's extra sweater, and the blanket around her, and she wondered, to herself, how Aberforth stayed in the freezing house as silence filled the small room for a moment, before Ron dared to speak again.

"Do you really think that? You think we will be able to get back to the Burrow and have this baby right and proper?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded against his chest, though she let a little sigh out. "I do. I have to…it keeps my head on straight. I don't fancy the idea of having a baby in the woods or in a tent, so this has to be over soon."

"I don't fancy that either." Ron agreed.

The sound of a tea kettle whistling filled the house.

"Guess that is our signal to get up." Hermione sighed, trying to sit.

Ron nodded and stood, helping Hermione out of bed, as she clearly needed it, gripping onto Ron as she took a moment to stabilize her weight on the cold and uneven floor of the small bedroom Aberforth had let them use.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the kitchen with Aberforth in silence, watching a few stray rays of sunlight come in through the fogged window as he drummed his fingers on his tea mug. He wanted to leave; he wanted to go to Hogwarts, and he was sick of waiting on Hermione and Ron, but even more so because Aberforth would not give him any help until the other two were out in the kitchen.<p>

Finally, after what Harry felt like was forever, Hermione and Ron emerged from the hall, hand-in-hand.

"Finally. Alright…we can go now." Harry stood and glanced at Aberforth.

"Sit down boy. No need to be rushing off to your death right yet. Eat something first…" Aberforth motioned to the food he had set on the table and gave Ron and Hermione a small grin.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, taking a biscuit and eating it quickly. She was hungry; she didn't care of the biscuit was dry and partially stale.

"Harry seems to be in a rush to get you all killed." Aberforth said.

"I'm not in a rush to get us killed…I am in a rush to get to Hogwarts." Harry said shortly.

"Alright…fine…" Aberforth nodded to the portrait of his sister and once again she disappeared.

"Where does she go?" Ron asked the same question he had asked the night before as he pulled out a seat for Hermione to sit in, which she did willingly.

"You'll see soon enough. Now…there are some things you need to know about Hogwarts before you go barging in there…" Aberforth said. "Things are different over there."

"Well, with Snape has head master, I'd say so." Ron agreed.

"Its not just Snape. There's a lot of other things going on. Its not exactly safe…" Aberforth raced an eyebrow at Hermione.

Ron just snorted at Aberforth. "Tried that already. She is insistant on coming."

"Well, going there is one thing, but you'd be a fool to let her do anything once she's there." Aberforth said, tipping his mug back, which contained the strong scent of firewhiskey.

"Thank you for your concern, sir, but I'll be fine—" Hermione started.

"Oh yes, you will be fine…because if word gets back to Molly Weasley that you are running 'round in that condition…well…you won't be running much more." Aberforth laughed.

Hermione's face went white at Aberforth's words, but Ron's broke out into a relieved smile. If he couldn't slow Hermione down, his mother most certainly would. Of course, she would yell at Ron for getting Hermione pregnant in the first place, but really how mad could she be? It wasn't his fault that law had been passed. She had known there was a chance it could happen.

Before Hermione could scold Ron properly, after realizing he was smiling a bit, Ariana was on her way back.

"Here she comes." Ron pointed to the picture, and then squinted. "Someone is with her…"

Harry and Hermione both squinted as the other figure in the picture drew closer, and then suddenly, the frame swung open and a familiar face, though that face was beaten and bloody, stood their smiling back at them.

"Neville?" Harry was shocked to see who Ariana had brought back with her.

"The one and only." Neville grinned at Harry and then moved his attention to Ron and Hermione. However, Neville's smile faded when he reached Hermione and his eyes grew wide.

Hermione glanced down, seeing that her protruding belly, under her purple sweatshirt, was what had caught Neville's attention. She blushed, her hand going to her stomach before she slowly glanced up to make eye contact with Neville again.

"Blimey, Hermione…you're—" Neville started.

"Yeah, we know. She's pregnant." Ron put a protective hand on Hermione's shoulder, as if to shield Hermione from Neville's judgment.

Hermione, however, shrugged Ron's hand away. She knew Neville was not judging her, just genuinely surprised. She had known him so long, and she knew Neville did not have a hypercritical bone in his body.

"Yes, Neville, I am." Hermione said simply.

"Well…congratulation…err…Ron?" Neville raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Yes. It's mine." Ron gave a cheeky response.

"Sorry, I figured as much…just…wow…Hermione…" Neville jumped out of the tunnel behind the picture and pulled Hermione in for a hug. She felt some gashes on his unshaven face as their cheeks brushed in their embrace.

Hermione quickly pulled away, fingering one of the cuts on Neville's face. "Neville, what happened?"

"Oh this?" Neville pointed to his face. "Well…you could say Hogwarts has changed a bit…"

"A bit? You look like bloody hell…" Ron commented, a little nicer then before. He realized he was being an ass to Neville for no reason.

"Well, this is what happens when you don't want practice the Cruciatus Curse on first years…" Neville shrugged.

"The what…on…oh dear…" Hermione shivered at the thought that Neville had just put n her head. She had felt that curse. She knew that pain. Instantly, she responded to Ron pulling her close to him and kissing her cheek softly, as if to rid the awful memory from them.

"Is...is everyone else…I mean…how is Ginny?" Harry asked, his voice much more somber then it had been in weeks.

"She's alright…not as bad as me or Seamus but…well…she's refused to do enough things that she isn't looking too great either. Honestly, the whole Room of Requirements is full of people who won't listen to Snape…mostly Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws, but a fair share of Hufflepuff's as well…it's the only safe place in the castle." Neville said honestly.

Harry shook his head, his fist in balls. "We need to get to the castle…now."

Neville nodded. "And we bloody need you…but…" Neville's eyes fell to Hermione's stomach.

Again, Hermione wrapped her arms around her protruding belly, though this time she scowled at Neville a bit. She recognized the look on his face. It was the same look Ron gave her every time he tried to get her to stay behind.

"Hermione…do you really think it's a good idea you come?" Neville finally asked.

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Ron motioned to Neville, any anger he had toward the other Gryffindor from early vanished.

"I'll be fine, Neville." Hermione said, very seriously.

"Hermione, its just…well…Hogwarts isn't what it was. It's not really a safe place—" Neville started.

"Nowhere is safe, Neville!" Hermione snapped, and then took a deep breath and calmed herself before speaking again. "I appreciate your concern, but we have discussed this. I am not leaving Ron."

Ron went to say something but stopped when Hermione's fingers threaded through his in a firm grasp. He knew she wouldn't back down, but he knew he had to try one more time before they left and so he quickly pulled Hermione out of the room, back toward the room she and Ron had slept in the night before.

"Where are they—" Neville started.

"Just give them a minute…" Harry sighed, shaking his head. He wanted to leave, and he wanted to do it now, but he knew Aberforth would never let him. Not without at least Ron.

* * *

><p>Hermione whirled around on her feet as Ron shuffled her into the bedroom they had slept in a few hours early. She folded her arms in angry across her chest as he gently closed the door behind him and turned to face her.<p>

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione snapped. "We need to go! We are wasting time!"

"You saw Neville's face. You heard him. Hogwarts isn't safe—" Ron started.

"Nowhere is safe! You and I, _and this baby,_ are all in danger anywhere we go. We discussed this! Nowhere is safe!" Hermione allowed her hormones to take over.

"The Burrow—" Ron started.

"The Burrow was attacked at Fleur and Bill's wedding! What's to say it won't happen again?" Hermione snapped.

Ron was struck speechless for a moment. He had never thought of that.

The moment of silence allowed Hermione to calm down for a moment and she stepped forward, taking Ron's hands and putting them on either side of her pregnant stomach. "Ron, we are in this together…I've made his this long…"

"But, Hogwarts…I mean…Neville said even Ginny was hurt…" Ron said weakly.

Hermione took a deep breath. Neville's face had been bad, and she couldn't imagine what Ginny's pale skin looked like bruised. She understood where Ron was coming from, but she wouldn't be left behind.

"I'll make you a deal." Hermione said finally.

Ron glanced up, hope in his blue eyes.

"If Hogwarts is as bad as you think…I will stay put, in the Room of Requirements. Neville said it was safe there…" Hermione said.

"Really? You would do that?" Ron found that hard to believe after the way she had been acting thus far when it came to the Horcrux Hunt.

Hermione nodded. "For our baby, of course. Just to be there with you…to know you aren't far from us, even if I can't be right next to you and Harry…that will be enough."

Ron gave a small smile and moved in, kissing Hermione's lips softly. "You promise?"

"I promise." Hermione nodded.

Ron nodded back, taking Hermione's hand in his. "Alright then…lets get moving."

* * *

><p>Harry, Aberforth, and Neville were patiently waiting for Hermione and Ron when the couple returned hand in hand, a look of composure on both of their faces as their eyes darted to Harry.<p>

"You two all sorted out then?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"She is coming…but if it gets bad, she is staying in the Room of Requirements." Ron spoke up.

Harry nodded. "It will be enough to have you close, Hermione."

"I figure I can still help." Hermione nodded back.

Ron's eye caught Aberforth's in that moment and the old man gave a slow nod with half a smile. "Guess you are off then…"

"Thank you, sir. For keeping an eye on us…" Hermione moved forward, hugging Aberforth, and clearly catching the old man off guard.

"Yes…well…uh…good luck to you." Aberforth said as Hermione pulled away.

"See you soon." Neville waved to the old man as he helped pull Hermione up into the tunnel, while Ron gave her a lift from behind.

Once Ron and Harry joined Neville and Hermione in the tunnel, the four pulled out their wands to light the passage. Ron kept a firm grip on Hermione, in case she fell in the dark.

"What is this tunnel? I don't remember it…" Harry said simply after a few moments of silence.

"It's never existed 'til now. It's the only way in or out of the castle now." Neville explained.

"How bad is it really?" Hermione asked, now eager to hear since she knew that no matter what Neville said, she was at least going to Hogwarts.

"Pretty awful." Neville said.

"Well, with Snape as Head Master…" Ron shook his head.

"Honestly, we hardly see him. It's the rest of the new staff you gotta watch out for." Neville said.

"How are the other teachers? How's McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

Neville turned, and in the light from his wand, Hermione was certain he was frowning. "She's holding up the best she can. One of the only good ones left."

Hermione just nodded and felt Ron's hand squeeze hers a bit harder. The Tunnel lapsed into silence.

After a few minutes, however, Neville slowed up, and the four reached a door.

"Well, here we go…" Neville said.

"Room of Requirements?" Harry guessed.

Neville nodded, slowly opening the door. "Lets have some fun…"

Hermione winced at the light coming from the room, though she, Ron, and Harry were tucked behind Neville and unseen by the rest.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you lot." Neville spoke up loudly.

"No more surprises, Neville…tell Aberforth we don't want anymore of his cooking…" Seamus' voice rose from the crowd.

Neville just shook his head and stepped aside, allowing Harry to step forward.

"Harry?" The crowd below erupted and cheered as he stepped toward them. It was as if he was the one they had been waiting for. He was the chosen one.

Harry grinned and jumped down the ladder, after Neville, and then Ron and Hermione stepped out, Ron moving to help Hermione down the ladder.

However, the cheers that had come with Harry's arrival died into a quickly and eerily silence as Hermione and Ron stepped out.

Ron, who had helped Hermione down to the floor now, turned to see the whole room staring at him, or rather, staring at Hermione's stomach.

Hermione blushed, her hands quickly going to her rounded belly, this time in obvious embarrassment.

Ron glanced at her, wrapping his arm around her waist, his mouth gapping open to say something, though he had no words, which was fine, because apparently neither did anyone else in the room.


	37. The Room of Requirements

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 37**

The silence remained as everyone continued to stare at Hermione, and Ron felt her shrink even closer to him under their stares. He wanted to say something, but his mind would not work fast enough.

After what seemed like forever, the silence was broken by the sound of a door opening and feet running hard on the tile.

Suddenly, the crowd stepped aside and let whoever had run in, and this time. Hermione finally glanced up to see Ginny, standing a few feet from them, looking equally as shocked, but not at Hermione as much as at Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, running forward and hugging him fiercely.

Harry hugged her back; relieved to see she was okay beside the bruise on her cheekbone.

The crowd still remained silent as Ginny pulled away, and when she did Ginny glanced to see everyone still staring at Hermione's stomach. She glanced at it momentarily, but did not seem phased before turning back to the crowd.

"Oiy! So she's pregnant…lets move on here…" Ginny roared.

Immediately the crowd disbursed and went back to whatever they were dong before Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived.

Ginny then turned to a still speechless Ron and Hermione. "Luna told me…can't say I'm happy with the timing but…well…congratulations, I guess…"

Hermione was shocked by the fierce hug Ginny gave her and then Ron.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to bring her…" Ginny whispered in Ron's ear.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "She didn't give me much of a choice…"

"No, I didn't." Hermione said, leaning in between the two siblings.

Ron just smiled at her and then stepped away with Harry, toward the group huddled around the Chosen One, clearly ready to make a plan with Harry.

Hermione wanted to step forward with her two friends. It felt like the natural thing to do. The three of them had been so close the last few months that they operated almost like a machine, each its own part, moving when the others moved.

However, Ginny pulled Hermione away from the boys, toward a corner of the Room of Requirements where they could speak alone, without all the eyes of the other girls in the room on them.

"Hermione…" Ginny started.

"Gin, I know what you are going to say, and I am sorry about the timing of all of this…I am sure your mother is not exactly thrilled, but Ron and I are fine, and the baby is fine, and I am staying—" Hermione unleashed in one breath.

Ginny, however, just smirked a bit. "Mum doesn't know…not yet anyway…"

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was glad Mrs. Weasley did not know yet. As much as she loved Mrs. Weasley, she was not exactly ready to deal with Ron's overbearing mother.

"And as for the rest of it…whatever you and Ron are doing, I am sure its fine, and I am not about to step on your toes and tell you that you bloody need to leave…I know how that will go. I just wanted to say…well…" Ginny shrugged and pulled Hermione in for a hug. "Congratulations…really…when this is all over…well, a new baby might just be what this family needs…"

Hermione smiled at Ginny's words. _Family_. She was part of the Weasley family now, wasn't she? With everything going on, she had hardly even thought about it, but now she realized it felt good to be part of such a carrying family.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron moved to the middle of the Room of Requirements, and were quickly surrounded by familiar faces including Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Cho, Luna, Padma and Pavati.<p>

"So, right, what's the plan then?" Neville asked, hyped up, as seemed everyone else in the room, now that Harry had returned.

"Well…we are looking for something that has to do with Ravenclaw. Something small…" Harry said.

"Brilliant…what?" Dean asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well…that helps, doesn't it?" Lavender sighed. She looked beat up, her eyebrow split open from some sort of bop to the head.

"Hey, he's doing the best he can. We will figure it out." Ron narrowed his eyes at his ex-girlfriend just as Hermione and Ginny approached the group. Without looking, Ron reached out, his hand snaking around Hermione's rounded waist, which quickly caused Lavender to look away from the pair.

"Well…anything besides Ravenclaw and small? I mean…that's not much to go on, Harry." Dean said.

Harry nodded. "I realize that."

"Actually, that's nothin' ta go on…" Seamus said.

Harry nodded again, tight lipped.

"Well, what about the Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem?" Luna suggested, her voice casual.

"Oh bloody hell, and here we go…" Ron rolled his eyes, only to receive a slight elbow to the gut by Hermione.

"No?" Luna looked around, her eyebrow cocked and her voice a bit more focused.

"Well, Luna…even if that's it. It's lost…" Choe glanced at her fellow Ravenclaw. "No one alive has seen it…"

"But it doesn't mean we can't find it." Luna said.

"Actually, that's usually what lost implies…" Ginny said under her breath.

"A diadem? What in the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, his head turning to each girl as they spoke.

"It's a tiara." Hermioen glanced at her husband.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "A what?"

"Like a crown, Ron. Bloody hell, you better hope that's not a girl in there…" Pavati spoke up, surprising everyone as she pointed to Hermione's pregnant stomach.

Hermione blushed, her hand moving to her bump automatically.

"Well, that could be it. We should start looking for it. Or at least, start searching around the Ravenclaw Common Room…" Harry said, knowing they had to start somewhere.

"Might be hard to sneak around there…with Snape's watchdogs out." Neville said.

"Then we are careful about it. Only do it at night or early in the morning…You-Know-Who is not on his way here…not quite yet." Harry said, knowing that Voldemort was on the move, but not quite ready to strike Hogwarts yet.

"Well, when is he headed here? Do you know?" Dean asked.

Harry shook his head. "No…but when he is…I will know."

"Alright, so we should stay in here then…go to class when we are supposed to…someone needs to let Remus and the other's know Harry is here safe, but other then that…we cannot say a word to anyone outside of this room 'bout it…if Snape finds out…" Neville shook his head at the thought.

"What about the assembly this afternoon? In the Great Hall?" Padma asked.

"We go, like we normally would. As far as we are concerned, Harry isn't even here." Ginny ordered.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron passed a look among each other, all impressed by the way Ginny and Neville were leading the group of students in the Room of Requirements. Clearly, they had stepped up in the wake of the impending battle.

"Well, we should get going then…" Cho said, glancing at the watch on her hand.

Ginny nodded and turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, noticing the yawn Hermione was trying to stifle. "Harry, you should start trying to figure out what we are looking for. There are a few books in the corner of the room…and Ron, get Hermione in a cot. She looks exhausted."

"I am not—" Hermione started.

"Yes you are…and you are no help cranky _and _pregnant. We can only take one of those right now." Ginny said, sounding eerily like Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione fought against another yawn, but lost to it and therefore, lost any credit she had against Ginny's order.

"That's what I thought." Ginny smiled a bit and then kissed Harry before joining he rest of the Hogwarts students as they moved out of the Great Hall.

"Well, I am going to get on those books. Ron, join me in a bit?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Sure…"

"Ron, really…I can get to a cot myself." Hermione said.

"I'd like to walk you over to one, if you don't mind." Ron smiled sweetly at Hermione as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the cot he knew belonged to Ginny because the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit for her two Christmases ago was being used as a pillow on it.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his concern, but couldn't hide the small smile on her face. Ron's actions were cute, a bit overbearing, but adorable none the less.

Hermione eased herself down onto Ginny's cot, one hand supporting her back as the other gracefully made his way across her round midsection.

"Comfortable?" Ron asked, when she was settled.

"As much as I can be…" Hermione shrugged. She had to admit, it was no bed like she had at Shell Cottage, or even at Aberforth's, but it would do.

"Alright…rest up a bit. I am going to see if I can help Harry…" Ron leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wake me if you two need anything…" Hermione said, her eyes drifting close.

Ron nodded, giving a small and concerned smile. He wished she would just listen to him; get herself to safety, but at least she had agreed to stay in the Room of Requirements. That was better the nothing, for now.

* * *

><p>Harry shook his head at the pile of books in the corner of the room. He needed ones that had to do with Ravenclaw, and even then, he had no idea where to start looking. He kicked a stack over in frustration, wishing Voldemort had given a clearer vision of what he ought to be looking for.<p>

Harry's thoughts were so consumed with finding the horcrux and figuring out when Voldemort was going to make his next move that he had no even heard Ron approach him.

"Are we really going to waste our time on books?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "What else do we do? I've got no idea what to look for…"

"You were in such a rush to come here…" Ron said gently, trying to hide his annoyance. He had thought Harry had a better plan, and that's why he had been so pushy to come to Hogwarts, but clearly they could have rested another day; given Hermione more time to get her strength back.

"I know…and I know he is coming here…he won't wait long…that's why we need to figure out this horcrux. If he gets to it first…" Harry shook his head.

"Even if we figure it out…we have no way of destroying it…not without the sword." Ron said.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I know…"

"Well…looks like we've got a lot to figure out in a little bit of time then…and books aren't exactly our strong suit…" Ron said, handing Harry a book before grabbing his own.

Harry nodded, glancing back at Hermione who was fast asleep. "Well, never had to be. We always had Hermione for that…"

"Well, we may not much more. She's here and all…but she is staying in here. I am not letting her run around with us anymore, Harry. Its too dangerous. Whatever help she will be, its gotta be from this room." Ron said, wanting to make himself clear with Harry.

Harry nodded. "Probably for the best."

"Good…then don't bloody change your mind on me like you did back at Shell Cottage." Ron said quickly.

"Ron, I am sorry about that but…Hermione was right…we did need her for Gringotts." Harry said.

Ron sighed. "I know…but doesn't mean it wasn't bloody stupid…so no more of that."

Harry just nodded, giving his friend a small smile before burying his nose down in the book Ron handed him, searching in vain for some kind of answer.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed before the doors to the Room of Requirements swung back open, causing Ron and Harry to look up and see Dean and Neville supporting a battered Seamus, whose right eyes was swollen shut.<p>

"What in the bloody hell…" Ron started, but stopped when he realized hords of other students were carrying back in injured classmates.

"Snape went mad…he knows Harry was in Hogsmeade…" Ginny said, holding together her own split lip.

Harry immediately moved forward to check her injury but she shrugged his hand away, not wanting him to worry.

"I'm fine…there are others much worse…we need to get them sorted out." Ginny told Harry.

Harry nodded. "Get them on cots…do we have any medical supplies?"

"Just what Madam Pomfrey managed to give us…its in that cabinet over there…" Pavati pointed.

"I'll grab it." Ron said, helping Neville ease Seamus onto a cot. "Bloody hell, Seamus you look awful."

"At least I'm not a ginger…" Seamus grinned back, indicating he was in good spirits despite the injury.

Ron just rolled his eyes and moved toward the cabinet Pavati had directed him to, hoping he knew what he was looking for to fix Seamus' face up. Usually, Hermione was the one to do all the patching up.

* * *

><p>The Room of Requirements seemed to almost transform itself into a makeshift hospital, the sound of cries and moans and laughs filling it, everyone doing there part.<p>

The commotion instantly woke up Hermione who sat up as quickly as her pregnant stomach would allow, glancing around, and trying to figure out what was going on as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She scanned the room to see Ron handing Seamus a bandage and what looked like a flask of Firewhiskey across the room. _What was going on?_

"Are you alright, Hermione? Do you need anything?" A familiar voice caused Hermione to turn and look to her left.

Hermione was speechless for a moment as Lavender stood there, shifting her weight awkwardly from foot to foot, waiting for Hermione to respond. Hermione's mouth gapped open for a long second, but nothing came out.

"Do you need Ron? I could get him—" Lavender's face had gone red now and she was about to move away.

"Oh, no I'm fine…he looks busy." Hermione scooted herself up on the cot so that her back was supported by the small headboard and pillow. She knew the position made her look all the more pregnant, but she was not quite ready to stand up, afraid she would get dizzy. The last thing anyone needed was her getting sick right now.

"Yeah…well…Snape made sure a few of us paid for not telling him where Harry was…" Lavender said.

Hermione squinted a bit, and realized Lavender's cheekbone was bruised badly. "What happened to your face?"

Lavender touched the bruise and shrugged. "Snape thinks we are hiding Harry…little does he know he's right…" She laughed a bit.

"Well, let me look at it…" Hermione offered.

"Oh, no, really, Hermione, you don't have to…I just…I wanted to come over and say congratulations." Lavender motioned to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. _Congratulations? From Lavender Brown? That hardly made sense._

"I know you think I am just some stupid girl who liked to suck Ron's lips off last year…" Lavender started.

"I don't think you are stupid…" Hermione corrected her quickly, though the memory of Ron and Lavender's snogging sessions burned deeply in Hermione's mind, and she couldn't even pretend that she wasn't upset by it.

Lavender just shrugged and continued on with her thought. "But…I did really like Ron…but I also knew it was always about you to him."

Hermione raised both eyebrows now. "Lavender, I hardly think that's true. He and I barely spoke for most of last year…"

"I watched him watch you. Why do you think I dispised you so much? I was jealous. He never looked at me the way he looks at you…" Lavender and Hermione both glanced over to see Ron staring at them, his jaw set, clearly trying to figure out if Lavender was bothering his pregnant wife or not.

Hermione however, gave him a small headshake, indicating that his fears were foolish and that she was fine.

"See? Just like that…he cares a lot about you, Hermione." Lavender laughed a bit to herself.

"I'm sorry if you are hurt by this…" Hermione motioned to her pregnant stomach. She now realized that Lavender had grown up quite a bit in the past few months. They all obviously had, but the Lavender standing in front of her was hardly the same one who used to snicker behind Hermione's back and probably not even the same one who snogged Ron all over the castle last year.

Lavender just shrugged, dismissing Hermione's comment, laughing a bit. "I was sixteen…I am sure I'll manage to get over Ron. You two look better together anyway…"

"Thank you, Lavender." Hermione smiled up genuinely at the girl as Ron approached them.

Ron cleared his throat and Lavender turned to face him.

"I was just congratulating Hermione…so I should do the same to you, Ron." Lavender said.

Ron was clearly taken back by Lavender's comment and took a moment to recover. "Uh…yeah…thanks, Lav…"

Lavender just nodded. "I should go help Pavati."

Ron nodded back and smiled as she walked away before turning to Hermione and raising an eyebrow as he took a seat on her cot. "What in the bloody hell was that about?"

"I think Lavender just grew up a bit." Hermione said simply as she took Ron's hand in hers. "What happened?"

"Apparently Snape knows Harry was in Hogsmeade and he had some other teachers beat the boogies out of almost all the Gryffindor's…but everyone seems alright." Ron said.

"Snape knows? Ron, that's not good…if he knows that then he must know Harry is trying to get into the castle." Hermione said, very seriously.

"In all honesty, he probably knows Harry's already here…" Ron sighed, glancing over toward Harry who was wiping blood from Ginny's chin.

"Ron, this is serious—" Hermione started, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Hey, relax…" Ron thumbed her hand. "Ginny said he gave up after a bit…so if he knows he isn't doing much about it right now…so why don't you rest?"

"I was just sleeping." Hermione said quickly, wanting to do more then sit around.

"Well, I wasn't, and I am bloody beat and so is everyone else. We are all going to try to sleep a bit…" Ron laid down on the small cot as well, forcing Hermione to shift a bit and eventually, he pulled her partially on top of him so that they could fit together.

"Ron, you rest. I am going to crush you anyway…" Hermione said, realizing there was no way Ron could be comfortable under her pregnant weight.

But Ron was already snuggled up into the crook of Hermione's neck, a complacent smile on his lips though his eyes were closed. "No way, I sleep best with my wife next to me."

Hermione went to object, but Ron tightened his hold on her and she sighed, running a hand through Ron's red hair, her thoughts now completely focused on how long they had before Snape did find out Harry was hiding there.


	38. He's Coming to the Castle

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 38**

Hermione eased herself down onto Ginny's cot with a book in her hands like she had for the past two days, and sighed, flipping the book open in hopes of finding something related to Ravenclaw that could possibly be a horcrux.

It had been two days since everyone had returned from the assembly bloody and beaten. It had been two days since Ron and Harry had been sneaking off late at night, toward the Ravenclaw Common Room, trying to find the next horcrux. It had been two days, and already Hermione was regretting the promise she made to stay in the Room of Requirements.

First of all, they had gotten nowhere with the horcrux, and Snape was only getting crueler with the students. Every time they returned from class, Hermione noticed another cut or bruise on a face of her fellow classmate. Second, Ron had insisted the halls, even in the wee hours of the morning were too dangerous for her to accompany the boys to look for the horcrux. Lastly, she was sick of being cooped up in the Room of Requirements, someone always asking how she felt, or how far along she was, or if they could touch her stomach.

Hermione didn't understand the last part in the slightest. As far as she was concerned her stomach was not cute, or neat, like so many students had called it. It was fat, and round, and large, and she had no idea why Ron liked to cuddle with it so much, aside from the fact that it contained his offspring. An offspring that was currently using Hermione's organs as a drum set.

Hermione sighed, closing the book and trying to get comfortable on the cot as the baby continued to kick. When she finally looked up, she saw Ron, who was across the room with Harry going through some boxes, glance over at her. The three of them were the only ones in the Room of Requirements, as everyone else was in class, and it was easy to tell her sigh had not gone unnoticed.

Hermione scowled at Ron, her hormones making her particularly moody that day, among a million other reasons why she would not be happy, and before he could say anything, she answered the question he knew he would ask. "I'm fine, Ron."

"Right, sorry…you just look—" Ron started.

"What? _Fat_?" Hermione snarled.

Ron shook his head, caught off guard by her attitude. He had never experienced the mood swings in her pregnancy yet, and he was not sure how to handle it. "Uh…I was going to go with uncomfortable."

"Well, I'm that too…" Hermione crossed her arms over her baby bump.

Ron sighed, running a hand over his face and masking his mouth so that only Harry could hear and see his lips move. "Bloody hell…"

Just then the door to the Room of Requirements swung open and the students entered, Ginny and Neville in the front.

"You better go sit with her…she seems a bit upset…" Harry motioned to Hermione.

Ron nodded and moved toward his wife while Harry moved toward Ginny and Neville, who looked a little winded, as if they had been running.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, when he reached the pair. Ginny's eyebrow was bleeding and it did not go unnoticed to him as he gently touched it.

Ginny winced and shrugged his hand off. "Nothing…apparently I was walking too quickly in the hall…trying to get a Slytherin off a first year Hufflepuff…"

"The Slytherin got the worst of it. Ginny gave him a good black eye..." Neville smiled.

Harry smiled too at his girlfriend who was now looking rather impatient. Clearly, she was not exactly proud of whatever she had done to the Slytherin.

"Is something else up?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed and glanced at Neville before turning her attention back to Harry. "We can't keep this up…Snape is getting worse by the second, and I'm certain he knows you are here. Its just a matter of time."

Harry frowned. "We still haven't sorted the horcrux out…"

"We know…but…we dunno how much longer we can keep lying." Neville chimed in.

"We need more help, Harry." Ginny added.

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What do you suggest?"

"We need the Order. Remus…the lot of them. They can help." Neville said.

Ginny nodded feverishly in agreement and it was clear to Harry that she and Neville had already discussed this much.

"Well…I guess I could go back to Aberforth's. Tell him to get word out…if he will help…" Harry sighed, unsure if Dumbledore's grouchy brother would even want to help.

"He'll help. He believes in what we are doing…even if he doesn't act it." Ginny said quickly.

"Alright well…I just head back through the picture then?" Harry glanced at Neville.

"Yeah…Aberforth will be there." Neville nodded.

Harry nodded back and then took a deep breath, making his way across the Room of Requirements, toward the portrait he, Hermione, and Ron had climbed out of two days earlier.

* * *

><p>Ron dug his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to the cot Hermione sat on. She was no longer looking at him, her arms folded stiffly across her ballooning stomach and her head turned away from him. He was not sure what to expect, not sure he deserved the attitude she was giving him, but he knew he had no choice but to take it.<p>

Ron reached the side of her cot and cleared his throat.

Hermione's head snapped back at him and it was clear, though she acted surprised to see him standing there, that she knew perfectly well he had been walking over.

"What?" Hermione dared him.

"Hermione, I'm not really sure why you're so cross with me right now but whatever I did—" Ron started.

"What you did? You did nothing, Ronald. Except…oh wait, the reason I'm like this is because of you…" Hermione motioned to her pregnant stomach.

Ron's mouth dropped open in shock. Was she really going to do this right now? With everything else going on, was she really having one of those _pregnant woman_ _moments _that Fleur had warned him about back at Shell Cottage? Of all the times and places to do so, Ron couldn't figure out why Hermione had chosen now, given everything else they were dealing with.

"And now…because of what you did…I can't help Harry or you or anyone! I can hardly sit up by myself and its only going to get worse for the next four months!" Hermione snapped, though Ron was certain he saw tears threatening her eyes.

Ron eased down on the cot next to her and gave a small smile. "Its less then four months…you're a little over five months already…"

"Don't be smart with me, Ronald…" Hermione pouted, and Ron definitely saw tears rising now.

"Hermione, don't be upset…" Ron gently took Hermione's left hand, forcing her arms to unfold as his fingers played with her wedding band. "You've helped plenty, and we are stuck now anyway…no one knows what to do next…"

"I just feel useless…" Hermione whispered, lowering her head.

Ron instantly picked her chin up. "Hey, you're not useless. Trust me…we'd be dead without you, remember?"

"That's what I keep telling you…" Hermione smiled a little, causing Ron to smile back at her. He hated to see her upset, and he certainly didn't want her to feel useless.

"And that's why you are here…no matter how much I fight with you 'bout how stupid it is." Ron teased her a little.

Hermione smiled and wiped up the one tear that had slide down her cheek, laughing a bit. "Merlin, I am a mess…"

"No, you're stunning." Ron told her, meaning every word of it. She was stunning, especially to him. She was beautiful.

"Stop lying." Hermione told him, glancing down at her stomach.

"Hermione, I'm not lying. You look amazing…even when you look like you are going to bite my head off like you did a few seconds ago…" Ron smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about that…its just…these hormones…" Hermione shook her head.

"You're fine." Ron told her.

Suddenly, Hermione's small smile left her face and her brow crossed as she glanced over Ron's shoulder.

"What?" Ron turned to see Harry climbing through the portrait and then turned to find Ginny. She would know what was going on.

Ginny saw Ron glance at her and mouthed "The Order" so that no one else could hear.

Ron nodded at her and turned back to Hermione.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked.

"To get the Order. I guess we need them…" Ron said.

"I thought Aberforth said the Order was finished." Hermione remembered.

Ron shrugged. "I was talking to Gin about it last night…she said they are still very much together. Maybe Harry thinks its smart to let them know he is here."

"Or maybe it means we really need help…" Hermione sighed.

"Maybe things are worse then even we think…" Ron sighed as well, and then grew silent for a moment.

Hermione could tell Ron was thinking hard and so she squeezed his hand a bit. "What is it?"

"Just…I mean I'm thinking…if things get worse then we can imagine…if something happens to me…I know you want to stay, but if things get out of hand…maybe you should get out of here…get to Australia…find your parents…" Ron stammered over the thoughts that had been in his mind since they had arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, I thought we were past this…"

"We are. I'm saying if its worse then either of us thought…I know you want to do this as a family but…I mean the kid being alive with one parent is better then it being dead along with both of us…" Ron reasoned.

"No one is going to die." Hermione said, as if saying the worse out loud would make them true.

"I'm just thinking about the next step. I'm trying to be responsible here, Hermione." Ron told her.

Hermione sighed. She had to admit that lately similar thoughts at been on her mind. "Well, I have thought about that as well…but Austrailia is out. I can't drag my parents into things…if something happens, I am still a mudblood…"

"Where would you go?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I thought maybe…America…Canada…somewhere off the continent."

Ron's brow furrowed in thought. "You've really thought about this?"

"A little…but it won't matter, because it won't come down to it. Nothing is going to happen to you, Ron." Hermione gently moved her hand to cup his cheek. "Not if I can help it."

"You might not be able to help it." Ron told her.

"Stop talking like that, I don't like it." Hermione said back.

Before Ron could say another word, however, the portrait swung back open and Harry stepped through.

"Bloody hell…that was fast." Ron said, standing as Harry climbed down from the portrait.

"Get me up…" Hermione whispered.

Ron, his eyes still on Harry, pulled Hermione up without even glancing and laced his hand through hers as they walked toward Harry. Lately, they had been so in sync that it hardly took more then a glance between them to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Did Aberforth do it? Did he contact the Order?" Neville asked, over the crowd who was now watching Harry.

Harry nodded. "He sent word out…they know."

A cheer erupted from the crowd as Ron and Hermione pushed through to speak with Harry.

"Are they coming?" Ron asked.

"I think so." Harry nodded.

"Brilliant. They will be of some help…" Hermione said, one hand supporting her back as the other lay gently on her stomach.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, realizing Hermione truly seemed pregnant now. He had been so wrapped up in everything lately that he had hardly noticed, but now he could think a little bit more straight, see a little bit more clear. He was happy to have the support of the Order and he hoped it would help.

Everyone was so excited that no one noticed the first year Ravenclaw come through the Room of Requirements doors and move up to Ginny, tugging at her jumper and then whispering something to her.

Ginny's face went a bit pale as she straightened herself out. "Listen up!"

Silence instantly filled the room.

"I was just told—" Ginny started.

Harry led out a grunt of pain, cutting Ginny off as he held his head. Everyone immediately turned their eyes on him.

"He's seeing him…he's seeing You-Know-Who…" Hermione looked to Ron with a worried expression.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron coaxed, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"He's coming. He's coming to the castle." Harry managed out when the vision was done.

"Oh bloody hell…" Ron straightened back up, exchanging a worried glance with Hermione.

"Well, that would explain why Snape wants us all in the Great Hall…" Ginny said motioning to the first year she had just spoken with.

"I want to come." Harry said, shaking his head now and feeling better.

"Harry, that's too dangerous." Hermione said quickly.

"No its not. The Order is on the way…you and Ron can meet them and I will head to the Great Hall. We still have a bit of time left…You-Know-Who won't be here yet…it will just be Snape, we can take him…" Harry said quickly.

"Well, that plan sounds great and all except for the part where Hermione is leaving this room, because that's not happening." Ron responded.

Hermione scowled at Ron. She had promised to stay put if they were in danger, but meeting with the Order wasn't dangerous. If anything, they would be able to protect her.

"I'm coming, Ron. I can help…" Hermione said.

"What? Hermione, we talked about this! You're not coming—" Ron shook his head.

"Yes I am." Hermione folded her arms.

"You promised me…you said you would stay here…" Ron reminded her.

"If things got dangerous. They aren't quite there yet…" Hermione said.

The rest of the room's heads ping-ponged back and forth, watching the married couple row.

"Hermione, please don't make me go over what a promise is…" Ron said.

"I know what a promise is, Ronald, and I am not breaking mine…not yet." Hermione said, an air of finality in her voice.

Ron was about to say something when Ginny pulled her older brother closer to her, speaking low enough for only Ron to hear.

"Ron, let her go if she wants…" Ginny said.

"What? Ginny, that's bloody stupid…" Ron scoffed at his sister.

"Is it? Mum will be there…she will see Hermione…and you know for a fact that whatever sense you're to getting through to Hermione's thick head, Mum will…" Ginny said simply.

Ron opened his mouth to speak and then quickly shut it. Ginny had a point. His mother did have a way with words, and a way with her children, and Hermione was as good as her daughter now. Surely, she would knock some sense into Hermione, or she would cause a big enough scene that Hermione would have to listen.

Ron nodded at Ginny and then turned to face Hermione, a small smile on his face. "Fine, Hermione…you can come."

"Thank you." Hermione said, not sure what Ginny had said to change Ron's mind, but not really carrying either. As long as she was able to help; that was all that mattered.


	39. Mother's Know Best for Their Family

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 39**

Ron and Hermione waited until the rest of the students had left for the assembly, Harry, who was wearing a student's robe, his head low in the crowd, included, before the married couple departed for the picture. They were going to meet the Order at Aberforth's house.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind about me coming?" Hermione asked Ron once they were safely moving in the tunnel toward Aberforth's, their hands interlocked tightly so that there was no chance, even if Hermione tripped over her own feet, that she would fall to the ground.

"Honestly?" Ron cocked an eyebrow, smiling slightly at Hermione. "Because my mum will be there."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, pulling Ron to a halting stop as well, her eyes wide as saucers. This was not something she had calculated. She knew how Mrs. Weasley would react to her pregnancy and it would be to simply overreact.

"You tricked me." Hermione accused, releasing Ron's hand and resting it on her pregnant stomach, as if to shield the child inside form the horrible truth she had just realized.

"No, I didn't. You wanted to come…so you are." Ron said simply, knowing full well he had indeed tricked Hermione.

"You know what your mother will be like when we get there! She will be so upset that I am here, like this…" Hermione motioned to her pregnant stomach.

"Hermione, you knew you would have to see her at some point." Ron said simply.

"You think I am going to cave. That if your mother tells me to stay put then I will." Hermione pointed at Ron, taking a step toward him.

Ron found himself taking a step back, realizing that Hermione could be even scarier when she was pregnant, if properly enraged.

"Well, I've got news for you,_ bud_…" Hermione poked Ron in the chest. "It's not happening. I am staying with you no matter what anyone says."

Ron cocked an eyebrow, not really believing his wife. He knew his mother well enough to know that she could get nearly anyone to do what she wanted them to, if she had a good enough reason. "If you say so…"

"I do. Remember, Ron? I'm a mum now too…" Hermione said, confidence in her voice as she pointed to her pregnant stomach. "Now, lets get moving."

Ron was shocked as Hermione took his hand and yanked him toward Aberforth's at a newfound speed. He instantly regretted telling Hermione about his mother, knowing now she had time to come up with a million reasons why Mrs. Weasley would be wrong if she told Hermione to stay behind.

Before Ron could ponder his decision, however, they had reached the backside of the portrait to Aberforth's house. Instantly, the familiar voices of Remus, Bill, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Fleur, Tonks, Fred, George, and of course, Mr. Weasley could be heard.

"Guess they are here." Ron said, relieved to hear the familiar voices.

"Yes." Hermione nodded and smiled, clearly also rather happy that they had arrived and help was there.

Suddenly, a familiar voice that Ron had not heard for years could also be heard. It was Percy.

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Bloody hell…"

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione was confused.

"Its Percy…" Ron said, pushing the picture open and practically falling out of it into the room, surprising all the members of the Order.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley rushed forward, gathering her youngest son in her arms and showering him with kisses. "You're safe!"

"Err…yeah, mum…" Ron tried to get out of her grasp, but it was no use. Mrs. Weasley was holding onto him for dear life.

"Oh, I'm just so happy! You're here! You're alive!" Mrs. Weasley continued to kiss him.

"And not alone…" George said, glancing up at the visibly pregnant Hermione still standing in the tunnel.

"Not by a long shot…" Fred added, staring at Hermione's pregnant stomach.

Silence fell amongst the group and Hermione glanced down at her stomach, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, though she had no idea why she should be embarrassed. They all knew there had been the chance that she would end up pregnant.

Mrs. Weasley then glanced up, her smile fading as her eyes grew wide and she too was staring at Hermione's bloating belly. She instantly let go of Ron. "Oh, Ron…what did you do?"

"What did I…Mum, you can't think I managed that on my own." Ron said, getting to his feet and motioning to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley turned a sharp eye on Bill. "You saw them weeks ago. You knew about this?"

Bill shrugged. "Wasn't exactly my place to tell you…"

Ron, who had moved to help Hermione out of the tunnel, wrapped an arm around his wife and faced his mother. "I asked him not to. I wanted to tell you."

Mrs. Weasley turned back to the young, married couple, her mouth in a thin, worried line. "How far along are you, dear?"

"About five months." Hermione said, glancing at Ron instead of Mrs. Weasley.

"Five months? And you've been running around out in the woods, nearly getting killed every other day from what I understand?" Mrs. Weasley turned an eye on Ron. "Ron, how could you be so stupid? How could you let her—"

"He didn't let me do anything, Mrs. Weasley. This was my choice. I wanted to help…Ron tried to stop me but I wouldn't let him." Hermione said confidently. She would stand by her decisions and she would not allow Ron's mother to make Ron or her feel bad for their choices.

"Well, good thing you are here now…get her off her feet, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said, seeming to not understand what Hermione was saying.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am fine…and we have work to do. Harry's gone off to the assembly with the rest of the school and we have to get there before—" Hermione started.

"Hermione, you need to stay here." Tonks stepped up, obviously catching onto what Hermione was saying before Mrs. Weasley did.

"Of course she will…" Mrs. Weasley shook her head at Tonks then glanced back at Ron and Hermione to see Hermione standing confidently with her chin up and her hand resting on her back while Ron's head hung low.

"I understand why everyone may think that, but I've fought this long—" Hermione started.

"Hermione, with all do respect, for being the brightest witch of your age, you seem a little lost in this department." Remus spoke up, surprising all.

"And I have seen how ztrong you are, Hermione, but don't you think it would be bezt to ztay put now?" Fleur chimed in.

Hermione felt betrayed and turned on Fleur. "You let me leave Shell Cottage!"

"And from the looks of it, that wasn't our best idea." Bill said, stepping closer to Fleur.

"This is not the time to be arguing over this. I've been fine. I am fine…I can help, and I want to help and Harry needs us right now. We are all wasting time arguing about this!" Hermione felt her hormones take over and in spite of herself, she knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Then don't argue, dear. You can stay here…I will stay with you—" Mrs. Weasley offered.

Hermione set her jaw in frustration and Ron sighed. He did not wan to see Hermione upset; not like this and she was right, they were wasting time, and he knew she would never forgive him if he made her stay put.

It was all he had wanted all along, enough people stepping up to Hermione to make her see reason, to make her stay put. Now, however, when it was happening he could hardly watch. He didn't like to see Hermione getting attacked in the manner in which she was, even if the people doing it had their reasons. More importantly, however, he realized if she stayed behind just how distracted he would be, worrying if Hogsmeade was safe, and just how much Harry did need her. Without Hermione they wouldn't have even made it close to as far as they had. If they kept her this far from the castle, this far from Harry, it could end badly. Hermione had been the glue that had held them together all along.

"Harry needs me." Hermione said firmly.

"Hermione, you've done enough." Kingsley said. "You've helped keep him alive until now."

"And I still want to help." Hermione said, feeling so outnumbered.

"Then stay here, so no one has to worry. It will be helping everyone if something happens at that school." Mrs. Weasley said. "To know you are safe…"

Mrs. Weasley was about to continue on, only wanting what was best for Hermione and her future grandchild, but Mr. Weasley stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mr. Weasley had been watching Ron twitch uncomfortably since Mrs. Weasley had started in on Hermione's condition, and he knew his son well enough to know a lot was on his mind. "Molly, why don't we let Ron have a say in this? We know what Hermione wants…"

"What Hermione's wants is impractical." Mrs. Weasley responded, as if Hermione and Ron weren't even in the room.

"No, she wants to be stay together as a family." Ron spoke up, his fist in balls and his eyes on the floor. His voice surprised everyone but especially Hermione, who had been waiting for him to side with the adults.

Hermione turned to look at him, an expression of awe on her face as she was trying to understand why he was standing up for her now, when he had been trying all along to get her to stay behind.

Ron, his eyes locked on his parents and the other members of the order, took Hermione's hand in his tightly. "She's made it this far…and she promises to stay out of the way at the castle if things get bad…I reckon that's good enough for me…"

"Hermione, think about the baby…" Mrs. Weasley started.

"She is, Mum. We both are." Ron looked at Hermione now, though he spoke to everyone. "We're a family, we are going to stay like that, no matter what happens."

"Alright well…if she wants to come, let her come…" Fred spoke up, motioning to Hermione. "She's got a thicker head then a stone statue…we are wasting time arguing."

"And Harry needs us." George added as he and Fred stepped up toward Hermione and Ron.

"Like now." Fred finished.

Hermione couldn't hide the small smile that had grown across her face as Ron, Fred, and George defended her. She glanced to see the Order members passing looks among each other for a long moment.

"If she thinks she isn't gonna die let her go…" Aberforth finally spoke up, motioning to Hermione. "And if she does…well…so be it."

Mrs. Weasley glared at Aberforth and then turned back to Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry but as a grandmother—"

"As a mother, I am making this decision, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, surprising everyone. No one ever talked back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Just let us do this our way, Mum…" Ron added, trying to lessen the blow of Hermione's words to his mother.

"And lets go help Harry!" Fred said, climbing back into the tunnel behind Hermione and Ron.

George turned and followed his twin, offering Hermione his hand as he helped the pregnant witch up, Ron carefully behind her to spot her. Once the four of them were in the tunnel, the rest of the Order had no choice but to follow, however, Ron was certain he heard his mother and Tonks mumbling about how awful of an idea it was to allow Hermione to go and about fifty spells they could each think of to keep Hermione in one place, away from the fight. Ron hoped their spells would work, because he had a feeling they may need to use one, if he knew Hermione half as well as he thought he did.

* * *

><p>Harry held Ginny's hand as they moved into the Great Hall, their heads down like all of the other students. Harry couldn't help the shiver that went up his spin as the house of Gryffindor slide into its appropriate square in the back corner of the room. The Great Hall seemed different; so cold, so unwelcoming. It was a far cry from his first experience there, when the Sorting Hat had place him in his house, the room alive with laughter and lights, and the smile of Albus Dumbledore. Now, all that greeted Harry was Snape's cold and calculated face.<p>

Harry shuffled into step next to Ginny and she squeezed his hand as Neville moved to his other side, purposely blocking Harry from everyone else's view.

"Well then…" Snape began folding his hands across his front. "It has been brought to my attention that some of you are very well aware of the whereabouts of Mr. Potter…"

Harry felt the Gryffindor's all straighten up around him.

"If the Dark Lord arrives, which I assure all he will, and any student or _faculty_ is found to be helping Mr. Potter or any of his friends, namely a certain Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, they will be severely punished." Snape said, glancing over to McGonagall and Slughorn who were slumped up against the sidewall.

Not a single student shifted. The only sound was that of Snape's own footsteps, though he only took a few steps down the aisle created by the four houses.

"With that being said, I urge anyone with any information to step forward…_now_…" Snape said, glancing around the Great Hall.

No one moved; it sounded as if everyone was holding their breaths in the room. Then, suddenly, someone stepped forward, out into the aisle, and a gasp could be heard.

"It seems, Head Master…that you, despite your efforts, have a huge security issue here at the castle." Harry spoke loudly, stepping forward toward a shocked Snape. "How dare you stand where Dumbledore stood…after what you did to him!"

Snape stepped back, clearly shocked to see Harry.

"You murdered him! A man who trusted you! He trusted you!" Harry was shaking with rage.

Snape quickly withdrew his wand, aiming it at Harry, however he lowered it when McGonagall came stepping out in front of Harry, her own wand raised.

Before Snape, or the Carrow twins who were behind him, could react, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and all the members of the Order, plus Hermione and Ron stepped through the door, shocking all.

"Put the wand down, Severus." McGonagall ordered.

Snape in turn, blasted a spell at her, but it missed, and Harry, for some reason he could not understand, was certain Snape had missed on purpose.

McGonagall, however, countered, and she was not aiming to miss, nearly taking Snape out.

However, Snape retreated through the window behind him, as only a Death Eater could do.

"Coward!" McGonagall roared as the room disrupted into cheers of joy from the students.

Harry grinned at the head of his house before turning back toward the members of the Order. He moved straight toward Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks for getting them…" Harry motioned to the Order.

Ron shook his head, indicating it was nothing as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Potter! Its good to see you…but what is it you are doing here?" McGonagall asked, swiftly moving toward the other Order members.

"I'm looking for something. I think it has—" Harry started, but was cut off by the sound of a girl screaming.

Everyone glanced to the corner, a first year Ravenclaw holding her ears.

Harry was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly Hermione's hands shot to her own ears and she grunted, nearly falling into Ron.

"Hermione? What is it? What's wrong?" Ron panicked, but even he was cut off by the sound of a piercing voice, filling the room and hurting his own ears. If he wasn't holding Hermione up, he would have easily covered his ears.

_I know some of you are ready to fight tonight. To fight may even seem wise, but if you fight you will lose. I am coming for Harry Potter. Give him to me and I will leave the rest of you unharmed. Give me Potter and walk away with your lives. Do not die for a lost cause. You have one hour._ The voice of Voldemort filled the room before ceasing once again.

All eyes were now on Harry who still stood in the middle of the room.

Pansy Parkinson moved out, pointing to Harry. "Well, what is the hold up? Get him! Give him over!"

"No!" Hermione pushed off of Ron and rushed forward, her wand held high as Ginny slide next to her, both ready to defend Harry.

"Pregnant Granger?" Pansy smirked. "Surprised anyone would crawl between your mudblood legs…"

"Shut it or I'll turn your pug face into the ugliest mug you've ever seen." Ron stepped forward in front of Hermione, his wand raised directly at Pansy.

Crabbe and Goyle now stepped out, their wands raised at Ron.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Mrs. Weasley roared and Crabbe and Goyle's wands flew into her hand.

All eyes turned, surprised by Mrs. Wealsey but she merely smirked at them all, the two wands held tightly in her hand.

"No one threatens my family." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron smiled at his mother, thankful she was there.

"Indeed, Molly…in fact…Mr. Filch?" McGonagall glanced around.

Filch stepped forward, his head bowed.

"Why don't you remove Miss Parkinson, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe and the rest of the Slytherin's to the dungeons? I think that should do!" McGonagall ordered to the cheers of the students in the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

The Slytherins, all shocked, were moved quickly from the Great Hall as McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Well, Potter?" McGonagall cocked an eyebrow.

"I just need some time, professor, as much time as I can get." Harry said. "You-Know-Who is coming…and he and I are after the same thing."

McGonagall glanced at the Order, her eyes locking with Kingsley who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Well, you do what you need to, Potter. We will do our best to buy you as much time as we can." McGonagall said.

"Thank you, professor." Harry smiled at her.


	40. Down to the Chamber, Up to the Tower

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 40**

The Great Hall seemed to erupt, people running in every single direction. Most of the Order and students had shuffled out toward the courtyard to use protective charms, and Mrs. Weasley had been swept out with them, though Ron was certain he had seen his mother fighting through the crowd, no doubt trying to reach Hermione and himself to make sure Hermione got somewhere safe, but Kingsley and Tonks had pulled her along with them, out of the hall.

"Alright then…we've got a horcrux to find." Harry turned to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who now surrounded him.

"I'm going to help Tonks with the charms…" Ginny said, feeling as though the horcrux hunt was Harry, Ron and Hermione's mission. She quickly kissed Harry good-bye, and the kiss lingered for a long moment, both participants painfully aware it could be their last kiss.

Ron cleared his throat after a moment, shifting his weight in discomfort as he watched his sister snog his best friend. His interruption, however, received an elbow to the gut from Hermione, who was standing next to him, her hands wrapped around the base of her growing belly.

Finally, Ginny and Harry broke apart and Ginny took off, following after Neville Longbottom.

"Alright, so we head to Ravenclaw?" Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Best place to start…"

"Brilliant. We can drop Hermione on the way—" Ron started.

"No, I'm comong along." Hermione cut Ron off.

"Oi! Like hell you are. You promised you would stay behind if—" Ron started again.

"_If_ things got bad. They aren't quite there yet and I could be of some help still…" Hermione said.

"No. Bloody hell—" Ron tried.

"You were the one telling your parents that we were doing this as a family! So we are!" Hermione motioned to her stomach for emphasis.

"Yeah but…Harry what do you—" Ron said, glancing to his left only to find Harry was gone. "Where in the bloody hell did he go?"

"Outside!" Hermione pointed to the door that had just closed to the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell…" Ron shook his head, mumbling. He knew if he stood and argued with Hermione any longer, Harry would be gone and he wouldn't be able to help. "Lets go after him…"

"Wait…" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Hermione? Is something…is the baby…?" Ron instantly moved his hands to Hermione's pregnant stomach.

"No, not the baby. I was just thinking…" Hermione took a step from Ron, moving his hand away so as to not worry him. "Even if we find the horcrux, we have no way of destroying it…"

"Well yeah…not without the sword. It has the venom…" Ron's eyes grew wide as something dawned on him. He quickly looked to Hermione, seeing that his wife was thinking the same thing. "We need Basilisk Venom."

"And the castle happens to have some." Hermione smiled a bit.

"We need to get to the Chamber of Secrets! Blimey, Hermione, we've got to tell Harry!" Ron said, grabbing Hermione by the hand and yanking her out of the Great Hall, no longer worried about taking her back to the Room of Requirements. They had to find Harry and tell him their plan.

Unfortunately, that proved harder then Ron thought. Once he had yanked Hermione into the hall, he realized the chance of finding Harry in the chaos that had filled the halls was very slim.

"Where in the bloody hell could he have gone?" Ron scanned the hall, his head higher then moved of the students and even a few of the adults running in the halls.

"Ravenclaw, Ron!" Hermione yelled over the noise of the crowd.

Ron glanced in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower and saw Harry rushing up the stairs. He quickly took Hermione by the hand and pulled her through the crowd, making a wide area for her to move with her pregnant belly. After what seemed like forever, they reached the stairs Harry was moving up.

"Harry! Wait!" Ron said, pushing people out of the way.

Harry turned to see his two friends a few feet down the steps.

"Ron, I haven't gotten time to listen to you two argue—" Harry started.

"We know. We aren't." Hermione cut him off.

"We got a plan anyway…" Ron said.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "A plan?"

"Even if you find a horcrux up there, it won't bloody matter…" Ron said.

"Because we can't destroy it." Hermione added.

"Well, we couldn't…we need Basilisk Venom…and we think we know where we can get some." Ron said.

Harry nodded after a moment, realizing what Ron was saying. "Right…right…take this then. Find me when you two are done!"

Ron took the Marauder's Map from Harry. "Alright, mate."

"Good luck!" Harry called after them, sprinting up the stiars.

"Alright then…shall we?" Ron grinned at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back at his crooked, sly smile, feeling suddenly even more attracted to Ron. Maybe it was the danger all around them, or the idea of the two of them having a few minutes alone in spite of everything that was happening, but Hermione had the sudden urge to kiss Ron, and so she did, madly, before pulling away to see his stunned expression and taking him by the hand, wordlessly leading him in the direction of the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

><p>Harry rushed up the stairs, parting the crowd of students rushing down to join the Order and Staff in the courtyard. He had to get to the Ravenclaw Common Room as fast as possible, though in the back of his mind he knew even when he got there it would probably be useless, as he had no idea what he was looking for.<p>

"Harry!" A familiar, airy voice was barely audible over the screams and steps of students.

Harry ignored it, and kept running up the stairs. He didn't have time for it right now.

"Harry Potter!" Luna Lovegood's voice was a little clearer and if it was evident she was closer to Harry now.

Harry sighed, turning slightly. "What is it, Luna?"

"Are you going to look for the diadem?" Luna asked.

Harry took a deep breath. In all honesty, Luna probably had a point. The diadem may be a horcrux, but it was simply unlikely given it was missing for probably centuries.

"I am going to look for anything that could be a horcrux." Harry said, impatiently.

"Well, I am sure it is the diadem, and in case you forgot what Cho said, no one alive has seen it." Luna said, calmly.

"Right, so I really need to get looking, Luna. I need to go…" Harry turned back up the stairs.

"Harry!" Luna called after him.

"I need to go, Luna—" Harry started again.

"HARRY POTTER, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE AND LISTEN TO ME!" Luna's voice came out so demanded that Harry stopped dead in his tracks, possibly from shock.

Harry slowly turned to face the blonde Ravenclaw as she moved up the steps next to him, a look of determination on her face that he had never seen before.

"There isn't a person alive who as seen the diadem, but I know someone who could help you." Luna said.

"You…you do?" Harry was still shocked by the way Luna had raised her voice from earlier. He did not think that was possible from her.

"Of course…Helena Ravenclaw…" Luna said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh…_oh!_ The Grey Lady! The Ghost of—" Harry started, everything Luna was saying now clicking.

"She prefers Helena, but yes. She can help. And I can help you speak with her. Come on…" Luna grabbed Harry by the hand and led him up the stairs in the direction of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron made it down to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets in record time, considering Hermione could not move as fast as she used to with her pregnant belly, and they were fighting against a sea of students ready to help fight the Dark Lord.<p>

Now, however, the pair stopped, staring up at the huge, sealed entrance.

"Parseltongue!" Hermione moaned, realizing that they would near Harry to get into the Chamber.

"Wait…relax…I think I got this…" Ron stepped forward, toward the door.

Hermione furrowed her brow at her husband and reached out to pull him back toward her. "Ron, you can't—"

Ron however, was now making a low hissing sound, eerily similar to the one Hermione heard Harry make when he was speaking in Parseltongue. She let go of Ron's arm instantly, feeling a chill move up her spin.

Ron stepped back, staring at the door and waiting a long moment before cocking his eyebrow and letting out a groan of frustration. "Thought that was it…let me try again."

"Ron, what are you—" Hermione started but was once again cut off by Ron making a low hissing noise.

The noise made Hermione shake as the same chill ran down her spin, and this time she felt the baby inside her respond to the hissing, giving her a few good kicks. Instantly, Hermione's hand went to her stomach, trying to calm her unborn child.

This time, when Ron stepped back the stone door began swinging open slowly and Ron turned to face Hermione, a grin on his face as opposite as the look of shock on her face.

"Ron…how did you…you opened it!" Hermione turned and jumped into Ron's arms, kissing him chastely on the kiss.

"Well, thank you." Ron said, gently putting her back onto her feet. "I heard Harry say it a few times…bad imitation, but enough to work I reckon."

Hermione nodded, still amazed that Ron had thought so quickly on his feet to get them into where they needed to be.

"Well…" Ron took Hermione's hand and led her through the door into the Chamber.

Both glance around, neither having been in the Chamber before. Instantly, their eyes feel on the skeletal corpse of what appeared to be a giant snake, its fangs glistening in the odd light that filled the Chamber.

"I take it that's what we are looking for?" Ron pointed to the corpse of the Basilisk.

Hermione nodded, letting go of Ron's hand to examine the bones. "Do you think the fangs will work? Will they still have the venom?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, they are magical creatures right? Maybe their venom lasts longer then we think…"

"Maybe…" Hermione nodded, bending a bit to examine a long fang, one hand on her back and the other on her pregnant stomach for support.

"Let me…" Ron said, crouching down and breaking a fang from the mouth of the skeleton. He then glanced up at Hermione, expectantly.

"Oh, right!" Hermione could tell from one glance what Ron was silently asking and so she went into her bag, rummaging around before she found what she was looking for; Helega Hufflepuff's cup.

"Well, set it down and lets kill it, yeah?" Ron asked his wife.

Hermione nodded and placed the cup down on the floor.

"Right, well…I think you should do it." Ron put the fang in Hermione's hand.

"Me? Ron…I don't want to…" Hermione said. For some reason, the idea of destroying something so evil made Hermione's stomach turn. The baby inside of her did not like the horcrux and, in turn, she didn't even want to look at the horcrux, let alone destroy it.

"Come on, Harry and I each did one. Reckon it's your turn now." Ron said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip for a second, her free hand on her stomach as the baby inside kicked furiously. "The baby doesn't like the horcrux…"

"I don't think many of us do." Ron smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

Suddenly, as Hermione lifted her hand holding the fang, ready to stab the horcrux, Ron remembered how the locket had attacked him, and he realized it was probably not a good idea for Hermione to destroy it. He had no idea what her fears could be, but he did not want her, in her pregnant state, to have to deal with them. He reached out and stopped her before she stabbed the cup.

Hermione glanced at Ron, clearly confused.

"Maybe you shouldn't do it, actually." Ron said.

"What? Why?" Hermione seemed offended.

"Because…those things…well…the locket…its not a good thing, what happens once one is destroyed." Ron fumbled over his words. He did not want to tell Hermione how the locket had attacked him. He was embarrassed.

"Are you saying I can't handle it?" Hermione snapped quickly. "Is it because I'm pregnant?"

"What? Hermione, no…I mean yes, that's part of the reason, but—" Ron started.

"Ron, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't help!" Hermione roared, allowing her hormones to take over for a split second, and before Ron could say another word, she stabbed the horcrux.

Suddenly, a cold wind filled the Chamber as a cloud of black smoke rose from the cup. Instantly, Hermione stepped back and Ron held her firmly as the pair of them moved away from the destroyed horcrux.

The black smoke turned and transformed itself into a twisted version of Ron and a small innocent baby crying on the floor.

"Hermione, whatever it says…don't listen!" Ron tried to cover his pregnant wives ears.

However, Hermione stood transfixed, the crying horcrux baby laying on the cold ground.

"_See how you failed our child?"_ Horcrux Ron pointed at the horcrux baby who was withering now, shivering alone on the floor as his face twisted into cruel features. _"She will suffer because of your blood…because I let my blood mix with your filthy blood…mudblood…"_

Hermione let out a small yelp at Horcrux Ron's words, and the real Ron also flinched, holding Hermione's shoulder's steady as if to remind her he was actually behind her.

"Hermione! Its just lying to you…it wants you to feel pain…" Ron said in his wife's ear.

Hermione however, wriggled out of Ron's grasp, moving toward the horcrux baby, as if she wanted to help it. And part of her did. She heard Horcrux Ron's words and they confirmed her worst fears. Her child would suffer because she was muggle born.

"Hermione, stop! Its not real!" Ron tried, but it was as if he could not move, despite his effort, the black smoke from the horcrux swirling around him.

"_You filthy, disgusting mudblood. Why would I pick you? I'm a pure blood…I can have what I want…"_ Horcrux Ron seemed to float close to Hermione now. _"Stay away from me…take the beast inside of you and go…I don't want you. My family doesn't want you…"_

Hermione stopped walking forward, her eyes focused on Horcrux Ron who was now holding the Horcrux child. Ron was certain he saw a slight tear in her eye but her face was set, her jaw pulsating a bit.

"_That's right, mudblood…leave…take this filth…"_ Horcrux Ron thrust the horcrux child at Hermione.

As the horcrux child flew at Hermione, it erupted into a large black skull, rushing at the pregnant teen. Ron moved forward, he wanted to stop the attack, but it was as if his feet were held firmly in place.

Hermione, however, swung the Basilisk Fang she was still holding at the skull and it instantly turned into a wave of water, drenching her and Ron before it disappeared.

Ron wiped the water from his face, slightly shocked, before glancing up to find Hermione on her knees, her back heaving as if she was crying. He quickly rushed forward, worried she was hurt.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?" Ron knelt down next to her, placing a hand gently on her back.

Only then did Hermione let the tears flow freely and she huddled into Ron's chest, surprising him a bit.

"Hermione…sh…its alright…it wasn't real." Ron whispered into her wet ponytail. He knew exactly how it felt to be tormented by a horcrux and he hated to see Hermione in that kind of pain.

Hermione hiccupped. "I know…but…I…"

"Hermione, it was lying to you. I don't feel that way…look at me…" Ron lifted her head up, cupping her cheeks in his round palms so she was forced to look him in the eye. "I love you and this baby more then anything. I couldn't hope to have a family with someone better. You're bloods better then any witches I know, and I reckon, the best kind of blood I would want in my kid…"

Hermione let out another cry and moved her hands to her stomach, causing Ron to furrow his brow in confusion.

"Hermione…what?" Ron was afraid she was hurt. _Had the horcrux done something to her?_

"It knew…" Hermione managed out after a moment.

"Knew what?" Ron was really confused now.

"The horcrux…it knew what I was worried about…it knew I was scared I'd fail at motherhood…or you…you don't want me…how could it…how did it?" Hermione hiccupped.

Ron shrugged, swallowing hard. "I dunno…it just knows. Same thing happened to me…it showed me what I was afraid of."

Hermione glanced up at Ron, surprise written across her face. "That happened to you?"

Ron nodded, deciding it was best to tell Hermione about the horcrux that had attacked him. "When I got the sword…when I destroyed the locket…same thing happened to me. The horcrux showed me what I was scared most of…"

"What was it?" Hermione asked, calming down a bit.

"Losing you…" Ron said, deciding to leave the part about Harry out.

Hermione furrowed her brow as if she did not believe her husband. "Really?"

"Really…so I reckon your worrying is pretty stupid then, isn't it?" Ron smiled gently. "Because I don't want to leave you ever…and you are going to be a brilliant mother."

Hermione looked back down at her growing stomach, her voice low. "You don't know that…"

"'Course I do! You're brilliant at everything…and you will be brilliant at that…" Ron took her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "I know it better then I know anything, trust me. I've been 'round you long enough."

Hermione smiled a bit. "I guess you are right."

"I am." Ron assured her, gently wrapping his arms around her and helping her to her feet. "Now…lets get out of here?"

"Get more fangs, Ron." Hermione motioned to the Basilisk skeleton. "Harry may need them…"

"Oh, right! No sword. I almost forgot…" Ron smiled at her and moved to take a few more fangs. "Told you you're brilliant."

Hermione gave him another tired smile, glad he was there with her.

Ron moved up to Hermione wrapping an arm around her. "You look tired…"

Hermione just nodded. In truth, she was mentally and physically drained from the horcrux attack.

"Look, I know you will argue, but for once just listen…lets get you back to the Room of Requirements. You can rest a bit…" Ron said carefully.

To Ron's complete surprise, however, Hermione just nodded, leaning into him as they walked slowly. "I think that would be perfect."

"Really?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded again. "I need to rest a bit…"

"Alright then…" Ron moved and lifted Hermione bride-style, though he staggered a bit, not expecting her to weigh quite as much as she did.

Hermione, however, did not notice his stagger, nor object to his old-fashion idea of carrying her. Normally, she would have thrown a fit for both of Ron's actions, but she was too exhausted, as she nuzzled her face into Ron's neck. She didn't care if there was a battle raging at the moment, she was too tied to care about anything, except getting a little rest.


	41. A Place Needed By Everyone

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 41**

Harry and Luna moved carefully through the Ravenclaw tower. The halls of the tower were eerily quiet, as the students had all rushed to join in the fight against that Death Eaters and Voldemort that now seemed inevitable. Harry was certain only he and Luna were in that wing of the castle as they looked for the ghost of Ravenclaw.

"Are you sure she is up here?" Harry asked after a long, quiet moment.

"Oh yes…she is never really far from here…" Luna glanced around, a small smile on her face as she waited for the familiar ghost.

Harry nodded, about to walk on further when he noticed Luna had stopped. He turned to her. "Aren't we going to go look for her?"

"She will come. We are friends…look…" Luna pointed behind Harry.

Harry turned to see the ghost of a tall, young woman, with long black hair moving cautiously toward them. He examined her for a moment, recognizing her from a few feasts in the Great Hall, though he had never bothered to look at her features. Now that he had the chance, Harry realized she may have been pretty, while she was alive, though there were traces of worry lines, written across her translucent face, and it gave her a ghastly appearance.

"Good Evening, Helena…" Luna bowed to the ghost.

Helena Ravenclaw nodded at Luna but glared at Harry in an almost curious way. "I know why you have come…"

"I only wish to—" Harry started.

Helena, however, had zoomed past Harry and was now in front of Luna. "You should not have brought him, Luna. You are kind to me…unlike so many others…but I cannot help your friend."

"You don't even know why I'm here…" Harry said roughly. He had no time to play with the ghost.

"I DO KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE!" Helena roared in Harry's face, flying at him at top speed. "YOU SEAK MY MOTHER'S DIADEM!"

Harry went to say something else, but the Grey Lady flew up into the castle.

"Harry, try to be tactful…" Luna said quietly.

Harry knew, if the situation had not been as dire, he would have laughed. _Luna was telling him to be tactful. _

However, the situation was dire, and so Harry was slightly worried. "Will she come back?"

Luna nodded, glancing around as if she were waiting for fireworks to appear.

A few minutes later, the Grey Lady appeared, just as Luna had predicted.

"You are still here." Helena Ravenclaw's ghost said with a cold voice.

"I need your help." Harry decided to take Luna's advice and be tactful. "You're right. I've come for your mother's diadem…"

"Well you will not find it! Another came for it years ago…you remind me of him…" Helena said, her voice calculating.

"Tom Riddle." Harry had a feeling.

Helena nodded. "Yes, he was called that then…charming…I told him where the diadem was and he defiled it with Dark Magic! He lied! After that, I swore to let no one near it again!"

"I know what he did to it…and you are not the only person he has lied to. He's lied to many—" Harry started, hoping he was getting somewhere.

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE!" Helena shouted again, flying directly through Harry and leaving him chilled to the bone as she hovered over Luna. "I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER NEAR IT!"

Luna glanced lazily up at the ghost hovering over her head. "Harry's not like that, Helena. He does not lie…"

Helena glanced down at Luna as if she had been betrayed. "I trust no one…"

"You trust me. I trust Harry." Luna's voice was a little sterner, like it had been when she yelled at Harry early. "He needs the diadem."

"If I could just get it…if I could destroy it, I could end all of this…" Harry motioned out the window to the courtyard below which was filled with teachers, students, and statues of Hogwarts, ready to fight the inevitable and impending battle. Harry knew the charm over the school would not last forever. It was already showing signs of breaking. He did not have much time.

Helena glanced out the window for a long moment, her stone cold face set. Harry had a feeling she would be of no help. She seemed to not want to help him.

"Helena, Harry means well…he wants to help." Luna surprised Harry, and apparently Helena as she approached the ghost. "Trust him as you trust me. He saved my life…"

Helena turned slowly to Luna and then to Harry, her voice not as aggressive. "Is that true?"

"Luna's my friend. She needed help." Harry said simply and he meant every word of it. Luna was his friend, probably one of the best he could ask for.

"What you are looking for is here in the castle. If you know, you only need ask, but if you have to ask, you will never know…" Helena Ravenclaw said simply, floating out a window as if she were never there.

Harry stood still for a moment, processing the ghost's words before he turned to face Luna.

"Room of Requirements!" Luna and Harry said almost in unison.

"Brilliant, Luna! I owe you!" Harry called out, already running out of the tower and toward the Room of Requirements, where he now knew the diadem of Ravenclaw was located.

* * *

><p>Ron helped Hermione into the Room of Requirements. She was walking on her own, but leaning heavily on Ron, one hand on her pregnant stomach and one wrapped firmly around Ron's waist.<p>

"Let's get you on the bed, yeah?" Ron smiled gently at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, feeling drained from everything that had happened in the Chamber of Secrets. "Yeah…"

Ron helped her over to Ginny's cot, which Hermione had been using since they had arrived at Hogwarts, and eased her into the cot. He then sat down on the edge of her bed, not really sure what to say to her.

"Ron, you should go find Harry…" Hermione said, taking Ron's hand in her own and focusing on their entangled fingers. "You need to get the Basilisk fangs to him."

"I don't wanna leave you like this." Ron admitted.

Hermione smiled up gently at him, though it was written on her face just how tired she was. "I'll be okay…"

"Hermione…" Ron shook his head gently.

"Ron, go help Harry. We both need you to do that…" Hermione placed a hand on her pregnant stomach for emphasis. She certainly did not want to see Ron leave; in fact the idea of being alone right now certainly did not sit well with her, but she couldn't tell him that. It was important that he helped Harry now, and she was truly tired. If she could sleep a bit, she would be able to help Harry as well, though she was not sure she would be able to. Her mind was racing

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Ron said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Promise."

"Okay." Hermione gave a small smile, trying to fight back her own yawn. She wanted to seem strong for Ron, so he would not worry, but she was not sure he was buying her act. She wasn't even sure if she would buy it.

Ron returned a smile of his own, though it was strained. He could tell Hermione was not okay, and leaving her alone right now seemed like the worst idea he could think of, though he knew he had no choice. He quickly grabbed the Basilisk fangs in his pocket, juggling them in his hand as he ran toward the door. The faster he found Harry, the faster he could get back to Hermione.

* * *

><p>Harry sprinted down the hall toward the Room of Requirements where he now knew a horcrux resided. He hoped it would not take long to find the diadem, as he was certain his time was limited. He glanced out the window as he ran, only confirming his ideas, as the protective spells around the castle seemed to be fading slowly.<p>

Harry was so busy glancing outside that he did not see Ron until he was practically running into his redheaded friend.

"Harry! Got the fang!" Ron grinned, holding up a fang. "And…we destroyed the cup."

"Excellent! I know where the diadem is, and it is a horcrux…" Harry grinned back, feeling for the first time in a long time that things were finally going right for them.

"Brilliant! Where?" Ron asked. The faster they could destroy the next horcrux, the faster he could get back to Hermione.

"Room of Requirements." Harry said simply.

Ron's smile faded a bit and his brow furrowed at this news.

"Ron? Something wrong?" Harry asked, noticing the change in his best friend's expression.

"I…well…that's where I left Hermione just now. She had a run in with the horcrux…kind of like mine in the woods…she needed to rest." Ron explained.

Harry shook his head. "Well…I mean…it's the Room of Requirements. If I need something in there then it will have to change from Hermione's needs…"

"Yeah, btu Hermione's already in there…" Ron reasoned.

"I am sure the room can be equipped for more then one need. Come on…lets go down there." Harry said.

"Yeah, alright." Ron nodded, slightly torn by the decision, but following Harry down the hall anyway. The fatherly and husband parts of himself wanted to leave Hermione alone, knowing she needed rest, but the rest of him knew that, no matter what, stopping Voldemort was the most important thing, and that meant getting the diadem.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt as if she could sleep for days, the images of the horcruxes still burning in her mind, as she got comfortable in Ginny's cot in the Room of Requirements. She had not felt this tired in a long time, and she knew it was not only because she was pregnant. The horcrux had been mentally draining. To hear all of her fears confirmed made them all the more real to her now.<p>

As Hermione continued to think, her hand slipped to her budging stomach and gentle caressed the life within it. _Maybe her fears were valid. Maybe she would be an awful mother. _Ron didn't seem to think so, but she wasn't so sure.

In truth, Hermione had minimal experience around infants or babies, and she had certainly not had time to properly read and prepare for her impending motherhood, not with Voldemort and the War looming over her pregnancy.

That was so unlike her, to be unprepared for anything. That only made her fears of failing at motherhood worse.

As Hermione's thoughts swirled, so did the room around her, changing every so slightly. Hermione had not even noticed at first, but after a few minutes she managed to sit up on Ginny's cot and glance around. The Room of Requirements had changed.

Hermione was still on Ginny's cot, but it was no longer surrounded by others. Instead, piles of assorted items filled the room, blocking any light from outside, though the courtyard and sky surrounding Hogwarts had been darkened by the war that had now begun to wage outside. Hermione could hear the screams of those out there.

With effort, Hermione climbed out of the cot, exhausted but curious. She stretched a bit and placed a hand on the small of her back to help support the weight of her stomach as she waddled around the room.

"Hello?" Hermione called out tentatively, knowing the room was changing because someone else required it to do so.

The sound of feet from the opposite direction caused Hermione to swirl around, one hand protectively on her pregnant stomach, the other clenching the wand she had taken from Bellatrix tightly.

"Who is there?" Hermione called out, holding up the wand in a trembling hand as her mind raced of all the people who could be stalker her and her unborn baby.

"Well…well…well…Granger, you are looking more plump then I remember…" Draco's voice came from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around quickly, her wand raced, as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came into her view, all three holding their wands up at her.

"Ah…my aunt's been looking for her wand. Give it here." Draco instructed.

"Not a chance." Hermione said, her voice confident despite her own fears.

"Give it here, _mudblood _or I'll kill you and that filth you are carrying inside you for sport…" Draco threatened as Goyle and Crabbe raised their wands higher.


	42. Saving Lives

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 42**

Hermione held Bellatrix's wand in her shaking hand as Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe continued to point their wands at her and her pregnant stomach. Her mind raced. There had to be a logical way out of this disaster, she just needed to figure out what it was but that meant she had to buy herself some time.

"I said give it here!" Draco said, his voice a little louder.

"You tried to get your aunt to stop torturing me…why?" Hermione asked Draco, remembering the last time she had seen him, at his own house, where she had nearly been tortured to death by his aunt.

Draco's face softened a bit, his wand moving slightly lower.

This was good; Hermione knew that much, and so she pressed on. "And you knew it was Harry…you didn't tell anyone…"

Again, Draco seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Why?" Hermione asked softly.

"Shut the filthy mudblood up, Draco…don't be a prat!" Goyle growled in Draco's ear.

Draco seemed to snap instantly out of whatever trance Hermione's words had put him under and he raced his wand so that it was pointing directly at Hermione's protruding belly, though his hand was shaking slightly and Hermione was certain he was avoiding making eye contact with her.

Still, Hermione was not sure what Draco was capable of, especially in front of his friends. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second as his hand continued to shake.

"_EXPELLIAMUS!" _A familiar voice roared from behind Hermione.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Goyle roared.

Hermione opened her eyes toe see a flash of Green float over her shoulder as the familiar hands of Ron grabbed her and pulled her close.

A second, red flash, flew over the pair and Hermione saw Harry running toward them as Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe took off running.

"You alright?" Ron asked as he pulled Hermione close to him, his eyes trailing down to her pregnant stomach as he felt her tremble in his hands.

"Fine…" Hermione was shaking a bit, but glad to see Ron and Harry.

"Good." Ron said simply, giving Hermione a gentle shove into Harry before taking off in the same direction Draco and his friends at, his wand raised high as he yelled. "Don't ever attack my wife again you little gits!"

"Ron! No!" Hermione tried to oppose but Ron was already down one of the aisle.

"Are you really okay, Hermione?" Harry asked his pregnant friend.

"Fine. Good timing on your part." Hermione said, her trembling lessening, though her eyes searched in the direction Ron had ran off in. She had found it heroic, for him to chase Draco and his cronies off like that, but she couldn't help but worry something would happen to him.

Harry just gave her a smile, but then his attention got directed away from her and over her shoulder.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder as well to see a shiny, small, tiara sitting on a large stack of books. "Is that—"

"The diadem…" Harry hardly whispered, his eyes locked on the horcrux above them.

Hermione's mind raced, trying to come up with a plan to get the crown down from its position, but Harry had already decided it would be best to throw caution to the wind, and so he was climbing an unstable pile of mismatched belongings.

"Harry, be careful!" Hermione called from the base of the mountain Harry climbed.

Harry just shook his head at her words. _Now she wanted him to be careful? After all they had been through, she was afraid a pile of old furniture would do him in?_

Hermione saw Harry shake his head and narrowed her eyes at him, reminding herself that if they survived, she would talk to him about how he took her advise.

A second later, Harry was jumping down the mountain, diadem in his hand.

"Got it!" Harry grinned, holding up the crown.

Hermione stared at it for a long moment. It was beautiful, and hard to imagine that it was actually evil. "Are you sure it's a horcrux?"

Harry nodded feverishly. "I can sense it."

"And you've got a fang from Ron to destroy it?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, about to say something, when the sounds of Ron's screams filled the room.

Hermione and Harry instantly turned in the direction the shouts were coming from, both wondering what was going on as Ron came sprinting down an alleyway between piles of junk.

"Go! Run! Goyle set the bloody place on fire!" Ron roared, sprinting toward them and grabbing Hermione's hand, nearly knocking Harry out of the way as he pulled Hermione with him.

Harry was in shock for a moment and glanced back down in the direction he had seen Ron come from, to find a wall of fire in the shape of a dragon chasing them.

"Not good…" Harry spoke mostly to himself as he turn and ran, following Hermione and Ron.

Hermione felt like her lungs were about to fall out of her throat as Ron continued to pull her through the Room of Requirements. She was not sure her pregnant body could take much more physically activity. She was still exhausted from the horcrux attack, and shaking from the near attack from Draco, and now she was being pulled away from a wall of fire that wanted to consume her.

"Hermione! We've gotta move!" Ron roared, jerking her down a corner, only to abruptly stop as a wall of fire shaped as a tiger blocked their way to the door.

"Ron, Hermione, I—" Harry ran right into Ron's back, tossing his redheaded friend toward the flame, forcing Ron to let go of Hermione's hand.

"There's no way out!" Hermione screamed, reaching for Ron and grabbing him by his shirt collar, jerking him back toward her before he hit the flame. She was panicked now, to say the least. All of their exits were blocked and there was no way out.

Ron searched around frantically. He would not lose his family; not like this. Suddenly, his eyes found something in the corner and he had an idea, lunging past Hermione and Harry who both watched him, rather confused.

"These will work, I reckon…" Ron said, holding up two brooms.

"Brilliant, Ron!" Hermione ran forward, kissing him on the cheek as he tossed a broom to Harry and then climbed on his own, pulling Hermione on the back of his.

"Hold on tight…" Ron whispered to Hermione as he jerked the broom up. He knew she hated flying, but they had no choice right now.

Harry led the way, soaring over the flames with Ron and Hermione, sharing a broom, right behind him.

"Doors up ahead!" Harry called over his shoulder when suddenly, two small objects ahead of him caught his eye. Draco and Goyle were holding onto the top of a mountain of junk, surrounded by flames. He glanced down at them then back at Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, no!" Ron realized what Harry was thinking.

"We can't leave them!" Harry said, jerking his broom back and turning around. He could only guess what happened to Crabbe, and he couldn't let the same thing happen to Draco and Goyle, even if he despised them both.

"He's joking right?" Ron glanced at Hermione.

Hermione merely shrugged. She understood why Harry would go back and she felt it was for the right reason, but right now the only thing she could think about was getting to safety, to keep her unborn child safe.

Ron shook his head and sped forward. He was not turning around, not until he knew Hermione was safe. He quickly flew toward the door, shooting through the whole of water Hermione had conjuered over his shoulder, and landed suddenly right outside the Room of Requirements.

"Get off." Ron told Hermione.

Hermione climbed off the broom, but was confused when Ron didn't follow. She quickly turned back to her husband, her brow furrowed. "Ron, what are you—"

"I gotta go help Harry. If we aren't out…well…get out of here. Get to the Burrow…Australia…wherever you need to go to stay safe…" Ron said quickly.

"What? Ron…I...!" Hermione was trying to wrap her mind around what Ron was saying. _Was he saying goodbye? Was he telling her he wouldn't make it back?_

Ron said nothing, but instead pulled Hermione close, kissing her passionately before releasing her and pushing the broom off the floor, back into the Room of Requirements before she could object.

"Ron! Ron, no!" Hermione screamed after him as she watched the doors to the Room of Requirements slam in her face, sealing Ron and Harry in there.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt numb standing there and staring at the door to the Room of Requirements. She could have stopped Ron, she should have stopped him. She thought when he had flew out of the room that he was not worried about the Slytherins left behind, but she should have known better. Ron was not a bad person; he would help anyone who needed help.<p>

Now, however, she realized there was a very real chance that she had lost both Ron and Harry in that room and she did not know what to do and so she stood very still, watching the door for what seemed like forever.

And finally, what Hermione had hoped would happen did. The door to the Room of Requirements came flying back open and Ron and Harry came soaring out with Draco and Goyle on their brooms.

Ron and Harry's brooms collided and Goyle and Draco fell off, both running down the hall without even a thank you.

What happened next, seem to work like a machine. Harry tossed the horcrux onto the floor and Hermione picked up a fang that had fallen from Harry's pocket when his broom had hit Ron's.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, tossing him the fang.

Harry caught the fang and stabbed the horcrux, which let out a loud screeching noise but was abruptly stopped when Ron rushed forward, kicking the horcrux back into the flames of the Room if Requirements, where the flames burst into what appeared to be Voldemort's face before the Room of Requirements sealed itself back up.

"Well bloody hell…" Ron gasped, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the now sealed wall.

Without a word, Hermione launched herself into Ron's arms, nearly knocking him over with her pregnant weight.

"Don't ever do something ever that stupid again ever, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione was yelling at him between the kisses she planted on both his cheeks and his forehead.

"I…well…if that's going to be the welcome I get every time I do…" Ron grinned at her, pulling her tight and kissing her forehead.

"Lovely, really you two, but we've—" Harry started but then stopped, grabbing his head in pain as he fell backward against the wall.

"Harry?" Hermione let go of Ron and stepped forward toward him. She knew what was happening. Voldemort was entering his mind.

After a long moment, Harry's eyes shot open and sweat dripped down his face as he tried to even his breathing.

"What is it, Harry? What did you see?" Hermione asked, crouching down next to him as much as her pregnant stomach would allow.

Ron too, crouched down near Harrry, a hand on Hermione's back to balance his wife's weight in case she couldn't handle the position.

"He know's we destroyed the horcruxes…" Harry gasped. "And he's angry…the snake! It's the snake…she's the last horcrux…"

"Well, where is the snake? If you can see her…we can end this, Harry." Ron pressed his friend. He could feel it now; they were close to the end. Soon enough, he and Hermione would be sitting comfortably at the Burrow with a healthy baby in their arms and not a care in the world. He could sense it.

Harry took a deep breath shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "The Shrieking Shack…he's there with Snape…"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Harry.

"We just need to get Hermione somewhere safe and then you and I can go." Ron said to Harry.

"What? No! Ron, we are sticking together. After that—" Hermione motioned to the Room of Requirements.

"That's exactly the reason why you can't come, Hermione. It's too dangerous now. We nearly almost died in there, and you are exhausted…" Ron cut her off.

Hermione wanted to argue, but she realized Ron was right, and as the baby inside of her gave a firm kick, she realized her unborn child was also in firm agreement with its father. "Fine…you're right…"

"And also, I—what? I'm right?" Ron's brow furrowed in confusion. That was clearly not the response he was expecting.

"Yes. Where should I go though? The Room of Requirements isn't actually available and given what it sounds like outside…" Hermione motioned toward the window where the shouts of the battle below could be heard.

Ron was stumped by Hermione's question, scratching his chin as Harry got to his feet.

"Take her wherever you need to. I understand, but I am leaving now. I need to stop him. I need to find the snake." Harry said, walking off.

Hermione and Ron took one glance at each other.

"We can't let him go alone…" Hermione reasoned quickly.

"Yeah, but you are in no condition to go…" Ron reminded her what she had just agreed to.

"If we don't leave with him now, he may not come back alive. We have to help him, Ron. Just…keep me close." Hermione struggled to get up.

"Yeah…right…" Ron sighed and pulled Hermione to her feet, knowing she was right. He had no time to take her anywhere safe, not if they were going to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Harry needed them, but he would not let a soul touch Hermione, even if it meant he didn't make it out of the battle alive.

"We will be fine, Ron." Hermione cupped his dirty cheek in his hand.

Ron nodded, forcing a smile back at her as he wiped a piece of hair out of her eye. "Come on, then…"

Ron took Hermione's hand and the couple moved quickly down the hall to catch up to Harry, who was moving toward the courtyard, the roar of the battle outside growing louder with each step they took.


	43. Fallen Soldiers

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 43**

Harry led the way out into the courtyard while Ron pulled Hermione along, making sure to block her from whatever they were running toward. The roar of the battle in the courtyard could be heard long before they reached it. As they moved to the door, the reality of the battle hit the golden trio. The dead bodies of fellow students and death eaters alike littered the floor that was scattered with broken pieces of the castle.

Ron slowed down for a long second. He did not want to pull Hermione outside into the mess outside.

"Ron…keep up with Harry." Hermione whispered from behind him. She knew they couldn't stop now. They were all committed.

Ron seemed to understand the same thing and picked up the pace a bit, speaking over his shoulder. "Stay close to me…if I go down keep yourself safe."

Hermione nodded and then realized that Ron couldn't see her. "Okay…"

But Hermione's words were never heard as she and Ron followed Harry outside into the raging battle.

Instantly, the trio was spotted by a giant, which began swinging for them.

"Run!" Harry called out, ducking between the giant's legs.

Ron and Hermione followed, Ron pulling Hermione in front of him and pushing her through the creatures legs as it reached for them.

Spells blasted off in every direction and some only missed Ron, Hermione, and Harry by inches. By the time they were half way across the courtyard, Harry was well ahead of the married couple, as the weight of Hermione's pregnant figured slowed Ron and Hermione down.

"RONALD WEASLEY! ARE YOU MAD? GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice suddenly rose about the crowd.

Ron cringe under his mother's voice and glanced over his shoulder to see her and McGonagall dueling two death eaters, though Mrs. Weasley seemed to have one eye on him and Hermione as well.

The split second Ron put his attention on his mother, however, a death eater cast a spell at him and Hermione had to throw a counter curse, pushing her and Ron aside.

"Ron! You need to focus!" Hermione yelled at her husband.

"Right…right…yeah…sorry…" Ron shook his head, grabbing Hermione firmly and sprinting after Harry.

The trio ran through fallen arches and past dead bodies, blasting spells off in every direction. They were almost at the entrance, almost on their way to the shrieking shake when Greyback stepped up out of nowhere, Lavender Brown squirming in his arms.

"There's that juicy mudblood I was looking for…" Greyback grinned veraciously at Hermione, flesh and blood hanging from his teeth.

Ron cast himself in front of Hermione, his wand raised.

Greyback roared with laughter. "Ginger? Didn't think you'd still be alive…no matter. Let me just finish this one off and then I'll work on you three…" Greyback motioned to Lavender.

Before anyone could respond, or Lavender could even scream, Hermione blasted a silent spell over her shoulder, knocking Greyback clear off his feet and he instantly released Lavender, who scrambled to her feet.

"Thank you…" Lavender smiled at Hermione.

Hermione just nodded and smiled back as part of the arch behind her exploded.

"Lets go!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's hand and pushing Harry forward. They had no time to spot for anyone as the moved toward the entrance of the courtyard with Harry in the lead.

Suddenly, however, Harry jerked to a stop and Ron and Hermione nearly fell over him.

"Harry, what is it—" Hermione started but stopped when she glanced in front of Harry.

"Dementors…" Harry said, raising his wand as thousands of Dementor's moved toward them at an alarming rate.

Hermione and Ron raised their wands, all ready to do a Patronus Charm, when suddenly a huge Patronus burst from behind them. All three turned in shock to see Aberforth Dumbledore standing there with a large grin on his face. They were all dumbstruck.

"Well bloody hell…don't just stand there. I can't hold them forever!" Aberforth barked.

"Right, lets go! To the Whomping Willow" Harry called out over the commotion.

"Harry, we can't get to Hogsmeade that way!" Hermione roared.

"Right…" Harry furrowed his brow. "I guess the secret passage."

"You mean we need to run back into the castle? What was the bloody point of coming out here?" Ron roared, angry to have put Hermione in such danger.

"No! Take this way! I can keep them off!" Aberforth yelled at the three.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced between each other, wondering if they should trust Aberforth's power. They wanted to, but if he couldn't hold the Dementors off they would all be dead.

"Look, we don't have a choice…let's go!" Ron decided, taking Hermione by the hand.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione, his wand held high as they moved away from the castle and toward the Whomping Willow.

"Ron…I…I don't think…I can hardly run…" Hermione panted as Harry caught up to them.

"You're fine." Ron grunted, in one swift motioned, hoisting Hermione's pregnant body into his tired arms and carrying her the rest of the way. He would rather slow himself down, then not be able to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>The Trio reached the Whomping Willow faster then they thought they would, partly because of Ron's ability to carry Hermione and run. Once they were there, Ron set Hermione down, and the three looked up at the tree which was getting ready to twist violently towards them.<p>

"Bloody hell…where is Crookshanks when you need her?" Ron groaned.

"Crookshanks? Ron, did you forget you were a wizard?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her husband.

"Oh…right…" Ron flicked his wand, and a rock rose high in the air, knocking the spot at the tree to get it to stop moving.

"Let's go." Harry ran ahead.

Ron glanced back at Hermione who had both hands on her sides, catching her breath as her pregnant stomach bobbed up and down with each breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just…a bit slower then usual…" Hermione told him, though it was partially a lie. In truth, her body felt completely exhausted and even she was starting to wonder how she was standing on two feet. Also, she was a bit worried. In all he excitement since the Room of Requirements, besides the one kick outside of the room, her usually bouncing unborn baby was very still. Of course, Hermione knew she could not tell Ron of her worries; not now.

"Well…just hang in there. We're almost done…I can feel it. Just one more horcrux to go…" Ron encouraged his wife, offering Hermione his hand.

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile and took Ron's hand, allowing him to lead her into the passage under the Whomping Willow. Once they were inside, guided by the light from both Harry's wand and Ron's, Hermione was glad he was holding her hand, as she nearly tripped over a few roots along the way.

"Harry, what's the plan when we get there?" Hermione asked, after a long moment of silence.

"Well…Snape will be in the way…I reckon someone needs to distract him, and then someone needs to distract Voldemort…and then someone has to kill the snake…" Harry said, his voice unsure.

"Oh, that should be too hard at all. Good thing, I was worried for a second!" Ron said sarcastically. _Harry's plan was mental, in fact, it wasn't even a plan; it was just an outline of what lied ahead._

"Ron…" Hermione warned before turning to Harry. "That doesn't sound too settled…"

"I don't know what to expect when we get up there, that's the problem. All I know is the snake needs to die…" Harry said, his voice whispering a little as they got closer to the shack.

"Well…right…" Ron whispered, but stopped speaking when Hermione put a hand to his lips, indicating he needed to be quiet as she pointed up.

Ron followed his wive's hand as her other one intertwined with his and he realized that they were standing under the shrieking shack, and two distinct voices, one belonging to Severus Snape, and one to Voldemort himself could be heard.

"_Severus…this wand has failed me in many ways tonight…" Voldemort said._

"_The wand belongs to you…my lord." Snape responded._

"_Does it, Severus? You are a smart man, and a faithful servant…does this wand really belong to me?" Voldemort questioned._

"_Of course…my lord. It answers to no one but you…" Snape said._

"_Then I regret to inform you, Severus, that I believe you to be wrong…" Voldemort said._

"_Wrong, my lord? How?" Snape asked, though his voice seemed to tremble a bit._

"_This wand belonged to Dumbledore…and then its allegiance passed on, not to me, not to the man who stole it from Dumbledore's tomb, but to someone else…" Voldemort said._

"_There is no one else…it is yours, my lord…" Snape said._

"_But it is not mine. It belongs to the man who defeated Dumbledore…and you killed him Severus…" Voldemort said._

Harry swallowed hard and Hermione cringed into Ron's shoulder as they heard slithering and footsteps move across the floor.

"_My lord, I don't understand…" Snape swallowed hard._

"_Of course you do, Severus. You know perfectly well what I am saying. You are smart, and you were faithful, but this wand can never be mine as long as you live." Voldemort said._

"_My lord…" Snape's voice shook._

"_I am sorry, Severus. You have been so good to me…but only I can live forever…" Voldemort hissed._

A loud thump made Hermione squeal, and Ron quickly through a hand over his shaking wife to quiet her, those his eyes were wide as they searched for Harry in the dark. He couldn't be sure, but he was positive something awful had just happened to Snape.

"Is he…do you think…" Ron whispered, pointing up t the shack. He wanted to ask Harry if he thought Snape was dead, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth. Unfortunately, he didn't have to wait long to find out his own answer.

"_Nagini…kill!" Voldemort's voice hissed._

A second later, the sound of hissing and striking filled the tunnel, and then, all was silent.

Harry wasted no time climbing into the shack and Ron and Hermione were only a second behind him, all of their wands raised as Harry moved into the room that contained a dying Snape in the corner.

Harry cringed at the sight of Snape, and Hermione felt a huge wave of nauseous hit her, and she was not just associating it with her pregnancy.

Snape was bleeding from the neck and wounds from the snakebites. He looks worse then any corpse Harry had seen in years and yet he was not a corpse, not yet. Snape was still alive, choking for air.

"Help him, Harry…" Hermione whimpered. She might have despised Snape, but she could not handle watching someone die, and suddenly it all seemed like to much, and she got sick, trying her best to move away from Ron to do so, though he held her hand tight, giving her little squeezing of encouragement until she was done.

Harry, however, seemed frozen in his place, towering over Snape.

And out of nowhere, Ron let go of Hermione's hand and moved forward, ripping his own dirty sweater to use a piece to put pressure on Snape's neck wound.

"Well, bloody hell, Harry…we can't let him die!" Ron snarled, more upset with the fact that Hermione looked like she was going to pass out from the state of Snape, rather then the usually state Snape was in. Ron had never been a Snape fan, but for some reason he could not explain, he felt the need to help Snape.

"Please…take them…" Snape called to Harry as silver tears ran from his eyes.

Harry instantly recognized the silver liquid as memories, rather then tears, and it got him into action. He immediately put a hand out to Hermione. "Give me a container…a vial…anything…"

Hermione, who still seemed in shock, fished around in her purse until she found a small vial, which she handed to Harry and watched him quickly kneel down next to Ron, collecting Snape's memories.

"You…can…all do this…" Snape choked, his eyes falling on Hermione's stomach and then moving up to her eyes. "For your…future…"

Hermione furrowed her brow at Snape but found herself nodding at him just the same. It was something in his eyes, as though he were trying to tell her something; tell them all something.

"Look at me!" Snape crocked, grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry, who had glanced at Hermione quickly, drew his attention back to Snape, slightly startled.

Snape, however, cracked a slow smile as he struggled to breath. "You…have your…mother's…eyes…"

Harry just stared at Snape, not sure what to say or why Snape would say that really. Sure, he knew Snape had been fond of his mother, but why had it been his last request to look Harry in the eye.

As Harry tried to figure out Snape's reasoning, Snape's breathing subsided and his hold on Harry's arm loosened. He was dead.

Hermione let out a slight gasp and buried her head into Ron's chest as he moved to wrap his arms around her and shield her from Snape's corpse.

Harry quickly got to his feet. "We need to go. We need to look at—"

Harry was cut off by the sound of Voldemort's voice, penetrating the air, and causing Hermione to cover her ears and bury her head further into Ron's chest.

"_Enough is enough…you have all fought valiantly…but too much magical blood has been spilled…"_ Voldemort's voice seemed to hiss through the air. _"I will ask my own to fall back…allow you to all gather yourselves and realize that Harry Potter has let people you love die for him instead of facing me himself. Give me Potter and you shall be in pain no longer…"_

Hermione tucked her head out from under Ron's arms and locked eyes with Harry, wondering what he would do, but Harry stood there, just listening.

"_And so Harry Potter…I now speak only to you…meet me in the Forbidden Forest alone…meet me and your friends will not die…meet me and face me instead of cowering behind the bodies of those you claim to love…meet me and face your fate…you have one hour…" _Voldemort's voice hissed and then was gone.

Hermione and Ron were now both watching Harry carefully.

"We should head back to the castle." Harry said simply, tucking the vial of Snape's memories into his jacket.

Ron nodded, but Harry was already walking swiftly past him and Hermione.

"You don't think…he won't go, will he?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. She wished she could give a good answer. "I don't know."

"Well, I reckon he won't go now…not if we are heading back to the castle." Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's pregnant waist and helping her out of the room. He could feel her weight against him and he knew she was exhausted.

"True." Hermione said quietly.

"Lets get you back…you need to rest." Ron said, studying Hermione's face carefully. He did not like how she looked. Dirty, and tired, and circles under her eyes to match the bruise that seemed to be forming on her neck. He was ashamed he had allowed so much to happen to her and now, that he had a moment to breathe, he was worried about the baby.

"Yes…" Hermione nodded, not wanting to even argue Ron on this point. She was exhausted, and she wanted to rest.

Ron just nodded, not having the courage to ask her if everything was okay. Part of him didn't want to know the answer, because if it wasn't he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. And so, instead, he pulled Hermione close, allowing her to put a lot of weight on him, and helped her back into the passage to the Whomping Willow, where Harry was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>The walk back to the castle was an eerily quiet one for the Golden Trio. There were no longer shouts and the sound of bricks blasting all around them, and the three of them were too tired and had too much to think about to speak much to one another. The only sound would be the occasional groan from an unrecognizable corpse as they walked back to Hogwarts.<p>

When they entered the courtyard, they found it deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, putting more of her pregnant weight on Ron with each step. She was exhausted.

Ron, feeling her tiring even more sweeped her off her feet in one swift motioned and carried her bridestyle across the courtyard. He knew she was tired the instant she didn't object, but instead nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I reckon they are inside." Ron called out to Harry, who was a few feet in front of them.

Harry just nodded, moving into the castle with Ron following him.

Once in the corridor, the sound of groans and voices from the Great Hall came into earshot.

"Sounds like a real party…" Ron said sarcastically.

Again, Harry only nodded, his own thoughts a mess as his fingers played with the vial of Snape's memories. He slowed his walk a bit and allowed Ron to catch up.

"I can walk, Ron." Hermione whispered softly. She was not demanding it, she just did not want to seem weak to anyone inside.

Ron seemed to understand what Hermione was saying and gentle put her down as Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

Instantly, the casualties of war hit the trio full blast. The Great Hall looked like a makeshift hospital, with bed lining each side, some containing hurt friends, family, and students, and others covered with a sheet, clearly containing the body of someone who had past on. Groans of pain and hushed voices met them.

Ron scanned the crowd and saw his family all standing near the front of the Hall. Instantly, he felt relief fill his body as he counted the heads. They were all there; all seven of them.

Suddenly, Ron felt as he had been punched in a gut. _Eight; there should be eight. Percy had showed up. He made eight Weasley's, if you include Fleur, which Ron was. Who was missing? Why were there only seven?_

Hermione seemed to already see the reason as she reached out and grabbed Ron's wrist, holding back a sob.

Ron turned to Hermione, trying to see what was wrong. "Hermione, what is it? What's—"

Hermione just shook her head. She could not tell Ron what she was seeing and so she covered her mouth.

Ron, in turn, glanced back to his family and saw now what had made Hermione nearly come to tears. His family was hovered over someone; something. _Fred._

Ron let go of Hermione and ran forward as if he could run for days. He didn't feel tired anymore; he didn't feel anything as he approached his family.

Ginny was the first to see him, and she quickly threw her arms around Ron.

"Ginny? What…" Ron managed out, but before he could finish his question, he knew the answer.

It was in the way George was grabbing Fred's ripped jacket and crying. It was in the way Mrs. Weasley was gently stroking Fred's hair, silent tears filling her eyes. It was in the way Mr. Weasley stood over his twin boys, his eyes locked helplessly on something he couldn't prevent.

Fred was dead. Ron was numb.


	44. Get Out of Here

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 44**

Ron felt his whole body go numb as he threw himself from Ginny's arms to George's arms, and then onto Fred's body, crying feverishly as he clutched his dead brother in his arms.

"Na..n..o…noooo" Ron cried, his tears washing streaks down his dirty cheeks as he clutched Fred with everything he had.

Ron felt his mother's hand brush his hair from his face in a calm matter. Clearly she had already cried and was now in shock and, therefore, able to function like the mother she was.

"Shh…Ron…" Mrs. Weasley whispered in his ear.

But Mrs. Weasley's voice was not the womanly voice of comfort Ron was seeking. There was another he needed; another that could comfort him, and without even calling for her, Ron felt Hermione's hand snake over his shoulder.

Ron let go of his brother and grabbed Hermione's legs, burying his head against her pregnant stomach and clutching her legs.

Hermione, fresh tears running down her face, was shocked, and did all she could think of, she held Ron's head against her stomach. The stomach that contained her baby; _their baby._

"Shh…Ron…shh…" Hermione whispered, glancing down at the mop of red hair leaning on her stomach. She too was in shock at Fred's death, and the shock overtook the tired in her bones, but she knew she had to be there for Ron now. He needed her.

After what seemed like forever, Ron managed to gather himself enough to stand, though he held his head down, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Hermione, however, felt he had no need to hide, and quickly took both of his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to look at her. In that instant, as they stared at each other, both realized how grateful they were for one another. Both realized how happy they were to be alive.

Ron hiccupped a few tears back and eventually turned back to Fred's body, tears in his eyes again.

Hermione did not know exactly what do to, but she knew she needed to get Ron out of there. He could mourn his brother; she expected nothing else, but he needed his head on straight if they were going to make it through the battle, and she needed him to make it. Their baby needed a father.

And so, with a slight nod from Mrs. Weasley, which indicated she knew exactly what Hermione was silently asking, Hermione grabbed Ron by the hand and led him swiftly out of the Great Hall.

Both Ron and Hermione were so caught up in their own thoughts, that neither said a word to one another, and neither realized Harry had walked off long ago.

* * *

><p>Harry left the Great Hall about thirty seconds after he saw Ron throw himself into Ginny's arms. It was all too much for him. Fred was dead, and the second Harry turned away from the Weasley's, his eyes feel onto the bodies of Remus and Tonks, and then Harry felt as though he could throw up. So many innocent people had died; so many people he loved had given their lives for his fight.<p>

It could happen no longer. Harry needed to know what memory Snape had given him so he could proceed accordingly.

And so Harry bolted from the Great Hall and straight toward Dumbledore's office; where the Pensive sat. Harry knew Snape had given him the memories for a reason, and he knew he needed to find out what that reason was.

And so Harry entered Snape's memories. He saw Snape has a child with his mother. He watched his own father torment Snape through his youth, and how Snape seemed to only have eyes for Lily.

Harry could see through Snape's eyes as Snape learned of the prophecy, relaying the message to Voldemort in an accidental matter. He watched Snape beg Dumbledore to protect his family. Harry saw Snape outside his own house at Godric's Hollow. Harry watched Snape shaking as he stepped over the corpse of Harry's father, and Harry flinched when he watched same fall to his knees and sob, clutching the body of Lily Potter in his arms.

Harry saw himself, as a baby, through Snape's eyes. He saw his fresh scar as Snape continued to hold Lily.

Harry then watched the memories whirl. He watched Dumbledore explain how Harry survived Voldemort's attack, and why Harry could talk to snakes and read Voldemort's mind. He saw Dumbledore tell Snape that Harry himself was a horcrux and would have to die; he watched Snape send him the doe that led him to the sword of Gryffindor. He learned why Dumbledore's hand had been poisioned, and how Snape had healed him.

And the last memory; the most powerful, was of Dumbledore telling Snape that he would have to be the one to kill him; not Malfoy.

When the memories fizzled out, Harry lifted his head from the Pensive he felt like he had been punched in the gut and the head at the same time.

_Snape had not been the enemy. Snape had been a hero._

And now Harry knew the truth. He knew everything. He knew the love Snape had had for his mother; he understood why Snape never, in all his years, had a bad thing to say about Lily Potter, when he was always ready to shoot hate at James Potter.

Harry knew that Snape had killed Dumbeldore because Dumbledore had asked him to. It had not been because he wanted to.

He knew that Snape had always kept an eye out for him, even if he acted as if he hated Harry every step of the way.

And most important, Harry now knew what his mission from Dumbledore had been all along. He was meant to die. He was the horcrux Voldemort had never meant to create and he would be the horcrux Voldemort would destroy.

Harry knew he had no choice. If anyone was going to live. If there was a chance at a peaceful Wizarding World. If Hermione and Ron were going to have a safe world for their unborn child, then there was no choice. Harry would have to die. He would have to go to Voldemort and let him kill him.

And so with a deep breath and even deeper thoughts, Harry moved out of Dumbledore's office, still shaking from the view into Snape's memories.

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew he needed to get Ron out of the Great Room, away from the dead body of Fred and so she led Ron to a crumbling staircase near the door to the courtyard. No one else was in the corridor when Hermione finally stopped walking and slowly slumped down onto the debris-covered steps. She made herself as comfortable as she could with her pregnant stomach and felt Ron eventually plunge down next to her, his head in his hands. She felt numb. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had to be strong for Ron now. He needed her.<p>

"Ron…" Hermione said as she gently placed a hand on his back.

Her touch was all it took for Ron to completely break down, sobbing and turning into her. Hermione held him like that for a long time; cradling his head over her baby bump as her other arm snaked around his back, holding him as she gently rocked back in forth like a mother does with a newborn baby.

Hermione had no idea how long they stayed like that, and she didn't care. She herself was trying to absorb it all. The battle at Hogwarts so far had been a disaster. Friends and family lay scattered like leaves on a fall day, and Hermione was more then aware how close she, Ron, and Harry had come to death in the past hour. She knew they were lucky to be alive; she knew the child growing inside of her was lucky to be alive, and yet part of her felt that wasn't a good thing. If they didn't win, if Voldemort didn't die, the baby inside of Hermione would have no future. It was the child of a blood traitor and a muggleborn. It was doomed.

Hermione wanted to cry for the future she thought her child may have lost, her thoughts moved to Fred, and the future he lost no matter what the outcome of the war may be. Fred didn't deserve to die. _How could anyone justify that?_

And as Hermione continued to think, Ron's sobs slowly subsided and the tight grasp he had on Hermione let up a bit. Finally, he slowly lifted his head, snapping Hermione from her thoughts.

Ron glanced up at his wife, his bloodshot, tear stand eyes and dirty face, with clean streaks from fallen tears, met her eyes and she swore she had never seen him so intense before.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said suddenly, his voice penetrating the quiet like a siren.

Hermione was startled by the forcefulness in his voice. It sounded almost desperate. She did not like it.

"Let's get out of here." Ron said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione managed out.

"Lets get out of here. You and me…we will go…I don't know. Anywhere. Anywhere safe. Anywhere that I can keep you both safe…" Ron's hand dropped to Hermione's pregnant stomach and he began to cry again.

"Ron…Ron, shh…" Hermione pulled his head onto her shoulder and stroked his hair. "Ron, we can't leave…"

"Why?" Ron asked into her shoulder. "This isn't safe…people are dying…people I care about…"

"Ron, I know, but Harry—" Hermione started.

Ron ripped his head fiercely away from Hermione so he could look at her again. His blue eyes were so intense they almost made her flinch. "Harry didn't lose a brother tonight, Hermione. Harry doesn't have a wife and a baby to worry about…"

"Ron…" Hermione started, but stopped. She had no idea what to say. Ron had such a valid point, and yet even she could tell deep down he knew it was not the right thing to say. He knew leaving Harry was wrong.

"I want us to be safe, Hermione. I want to see this kid be bloody born…" Ron's hands flew to Hermione's round stomach, clutching it on both sides. "I know they will hunt us…but maybe we can do it. Maybe we can figure out a way to stay safe."

"Ron, you're not making sense. Don't let grief cloud your mind right now…" Hermione said softly.

"Grief? This isn't grief, Hermione! I am making a good decision for my family. My family. Harry doesn't have one. My dad didn't make the right one and look! His son died. Fred died, Hermione! My brother is dead! I don't want that for my kid." Ron's eyes were brimming with tears despite his mad look.

"I know, Ron. I know…" Hermione's own eyes suddenly filled with tears as she was overcome with sorrow, exhaustion, and a mix of love to see how much Ron truly cared about her and their unborn child.

Suddenly, Ron and Hermione were crying into each other's shoulders, Ron pulling Hermione fiercely into his chest, allowing her baby bump to sit protectively between them. And as they held each other, they felt a kick between them. The baby was okay.

Ron let out a soft chuckle, glancing down at Hermione's stomach. "There's my little keeper…"

Hermione laughed through her tears and then the pair sat in silence for a moment.

"Bloody hell…we can't leave…we need to help Harry finish this." Ron said finally, coming back to his senses a bit.

Hermione nodded, clutching his hand in hers. "I'll stay behind. I'll stay in the Great Hall with your Mum if you'd like. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you." Ron told her simply.

The two had been so wrapped up in their own conversation that neither of them had noticed Harry behind them until he accidently kicked a piece of stone down the steps.

Instantly, Ron was on his feet, helping Hermione to her own as Harry moved down the stairs toward them.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked. She did not like the look on Harry's face.

"Ron's right. You should leave. Get as far away as you can." Harry said, his voice lacking emotion as he moved passed his married friends.

"What? Harry, I was being mental—" Ron said, feeling guilty that he had even caused Harry to doubt that he would be there for him.

"No. You were right, Ron. No one else needs to die for me." Harry turned to face them. "Including the two of you. You should leave. Get somewhere safe…" Harry's eyes feel on Hermione's stomach. "Just…let someone know…the snake needs to be killed."

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked nervously, her voice shaking. She had a feeling she didn't want to know the answer.

"There's a reason I can talk to snakes…and sense the horcruxes…" Harry said slowly.

Hermione let out a little sob and Ron looked at her in confusion.

Harry just nodded at Hermione's sob. "Yeah, I figured you had already figured it out…"

"What?" Ron moved his head back and forth between Hermione and Harry, clearly missing something.

"I'm going to the forest now…" Harry said simply.

"What? No! Not alone!" Ron said quickly, stepping toward Harry.

"Ron…" Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder and pulled him back.

"What? Hermione, this is mental!" Ron gestured to Harry.

"I have to do this, Ron. If there is any chance of beating him, I've got to go…" Harry said.

"Then I'll go with you." Ron said quickly.

"No. I have to do this alone, Ron…and you need to get Hermione out of here." Harry said.

"We're not going anywhere, Harry—" Hermione started.

"Hey, if I am going to die for my little niece of nephew, I want them to have two parents that can tell them all about me." Harry smiled softly. "That means get yourselves somewhere safe. Take Grimmauld Place if you need it. Should be safe enough for now."

Without a word, Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms, crying into his shoulder. She knew why he was leaving; she knew what he was, and she knew she would probably never see him again. He was like her brother; now she truly understood how Ron felt.

Ron seemed at a loss for words when Hermione finally let go of Harry and Harry could tell and so he did not force Ron to say anything. Instead, he gave Ron a little smile and a nod and turned his back on his best friends, possibly for the last time.

And as Harry disappeared through the front doors of Hogwarts, Hermione felt herself grow dizzy. It was all too much for her to handle and her knees became wobbly. She felt like she needed to throw up and sleep at the same time.

Ron instantly grabbed Hermione, pulling her into his arms and engulfing her in his normal hug, causing her only to cry more into his shoulder. This was it. Harry was gone.


	45. Harry's Fights Not Over

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 45**

Hermione and Ron stood still on the main staircase for a long time, holding each other's hands but looking straight ahead in the direction Harry had since disappeared in. Neither seemed to be able to find it in themselves to turn away, as if standing there would make Harry some how come back. As if standing there would change the fact that Harry had gone to meet death; that they may never see their best friend again.

Finally, however, Ron glanced at Hermione, his eyes resting on her protruding belly, which stuck out between her open denim jacket. If there hadn't been a war going on; if Harry hadn't just walked to his death, Ron knew he would have told Hermione how cute he found it that her jacket didn't even begin to hide her growing stomach. However, now it just didn't seem important.

"We should go back into the Great Hall…" Ron said softly. "Let everyone know what's happening…tell them about the snake."

"Do you think Harry's right? Should we leave?" Hermione asked quietly, turning to face Ron, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

Ron took both of Hermione's hands in his, holding them so that they rested on her baby bump. "What do you want to do?"

Hermione glanced down at her stomach, at the life she was carrying, and then back up at Ron's dirty and bloody face, again locking eyes with him so he knew just how serious she was. "I want to do whatever you want to do. Maybe Harry was right, Ron. Maybe we should get out of here…"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, relief flowing through his veins. He just wanted to get Hermione to safety. He knew he should be mad; he knew he should want to make people pay for Fred's death, but all he wanted was to focus on Hermione and their unborn child and get her to safety.

"We promised to help Harry…and he…he just walked away…" Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears as she mentioned their best friend.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered, wiping a tear from her face.

"I understand why Harry did it…but now we need to make the right choice for us…_all _of us, don't we?" Hermione asked, glancing down at her stomach and taking one of her hands, which was still entangled in Ron's, and gently placing it on her pregnant belly.

Ron gave a small smile. "Right…"

"Lets finish what Harry told us to do…we need to tell everyone about the snake…" Hermione said, her eyes still fighting back tears over Harry; tears over losing her best friend.

Ron just gave a nod, leading Hermione back to the Great Hall in silence. His own head was spinning. Between Fred's death, Harry's decision to face Voldemort alone, and the added stress of the war and Hermione's pregnancy in general, Ron was at a loss for words. He did not know what to say to Hermione to comfort her over Harry. He himself still couldn't fully comprehend that he had probably just seen his best friend of the last time. It all seemed too surreal.

As the couple entered the Great Hall, they were not greeted the same way they had been the first time. No one looked up in curiosity; no one seemed to even notice them.

Ron clutched Hermione's hand tightly and glanced over the crowd. He found his family now, sitting on a long bleacher, Mrs. Weasley stroking George's hair as they all stared absentmindedly at the spot Fred's body had been. Ron too glanced there to see that the body must have been moved.

"Come on…" Hermione whispered softly, giving Ron's hand an encouraging squeeze as she motioned to his family.

Ron and Hermione moved toward the Weasley's who glanced up at their presence.

Ginny, upon seeing her brother and sister-in-law, glanced behind them, clearly looking for Harry. When she didn't see him, panic rose clear as day in her face.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a nervous glance.

"Where. Is. Harry?" Ginny was standing now, glaring between Ron and Hermione, her fists in balls.

"Give it a rest, Gin…" George said softly, clearly more distraught over his twins passing then anyone in his family with the exception of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry's not here, Ginny…" Hermione spoke gently and softly, feeling Ron squeeze her hand in encouragement.

"What? What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

It seemed now that all of the Weasley's, and a number of other people in the Great Hall were glancing at Hermione and Ron for answers.

"He went to the forest…" Ron said, his voice cracking.

"What!?" Ginny was shaking her head in disbelief. "He couldn't have…"

"He did, Ginny." Hermione said softly.

Instantly, Ginny's eyes began brimming with tears. "But…why…why would he…"

"Shhh…Ginny…" Hermione moved forward, engulfing Ginny in the best hug she possibly could with her pregnant stomach and leading the shaking girl down into a chair.

Ginny sobbed uncontrollably into Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione looked to Ron for help.

Ron's eyes met Hermione's, and then about a dozen other sets, all looking for answers as to why Harry would walk away.

"Harry knows something about Voldemort…that's why he went to meet him." Ron said loudly.

"But doesn't Voldemort mean to kill him?" Cho Chang asked.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever happens to Harry…he told us we had to kill the snake…if we do…well then…we can kill Voldemort." Ron's voice was loud and strong, like that of any leaders and people seemed to react to him as if he was their new leader. "Does everyone understand that?"

"Kill the snake?" Neville Longbottom was the first to speak.

"Kill the snake." Ron nodded.

"We can do that." Seamus said encouragingly.

"For Harry." Dean added.

"For Harry!" The crowd roared.

And then there seemed to be a new burst of life in the Hall. People who were not injured were gathering themselves up, no longer looking defeated. Even those who were hurt seemed to have new life brought to them.

Ron was satisfied with the way his words had affected everyone, even George who was now standing, moving toward Ron.

George reached his youngest brother and pulled him in for a tight hug. "We'll do this for Fred…"

Ron nodded slowly. He couldn't bring himself to tell his brother that he planned on running off with Hermione. That he might not be able to fight anyone for Fred. "For Fred."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat next to Ginny, her sister-in-laws head on her shoulder as Hermione gently stroked Ginny's beautiful red hair. She could only imagine what Ginny was going through. Ginny had lost her brother, and the man she loved all in an hour. Hermione knew she couldn't even begin to grasp what that must feel like and so she didn't even try. Instead she just sat there, being a shoulder for Ginny to cry on.<p>

"Ginny, dear…" Mrs. Weasley's voice caused both Ginny and Hermione to glance up to find the older mother leaning over them both.

"I'm fine, Mum…" Ginny said, lifting her head off of Hermione's shoulder and wiping her eyes as she stood. She was clearly trying to be strong. "I should…I should go check on George."

Before Mrs. Weasley could say another word, Ginny walked toward George and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and sat down next to Hermione, shaking her head at Ginny. "She's been like that since a little girl…always tough…"

"I remember…" Hermione said, glancing at Ginny and Ron who were not talking with George.

"That little one is strong too…given what it's been through already." Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

Hermione turned to face her mother-in-law to see Mrs. Weasley eyeing her pregnant stomach. Instantly, Hermione's hand flew to her protruding belly, stroking it through the dirty, purple sweatshirt she had on.

"You shouldn't be here, Hermione. This is no place for a pregnant girl…this is no place for any children…" Mrs. Weasley's eyes watered up and Hermione knew the older mother was thinking about Fred now.

"I'm alright so far…" Hermione whispered.

Mrs. Weasley caught Hermione's eyes. "Don't let this family lose another one…not before we even get to meet her…"

"Her?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow as she glanced down at her pregnant stomach. With everything going on, Hermione had never once guessed at the sex of the baby she was carrying, but now, the thought of having a little girl was one that Hermione realized she liked very much.

"That's a girl in there if I ever saw one. I could tell by the way you are carrying…trust me. I know when someone is pregnant with a boy…" Mrs. Weasley laughed a bit.

Hermione too laughed. That much had to be true; with all the Weasley boy's Mrs. Weasley had given birth too. "I suppose you are right…"

"So get my granddaughter out of here…and somewhere safe." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I think we are." Hermione said, glancing back at Ron who now had a hand around Ginny's shoulder, but was talking animatedly to George and Dean, probably about killing the snake.

"You are?" Mrs. Weasley could not hide the surprise in her voice.

Hermione turned back to her mother-in-law. "Yes. Ron and I discussed it. We just…we needed to tell everyone about the snake."

"Well, that might be the wisest thing I've heard you say in a long time, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the younger, pregnant girl.

"Mrs. Weasley…I'm so sorry about Fred…" Hermione whispered after a long moment, her eyes brimming with tears.

Mrs. Weasley gave a kind smile back to Hermione and then quickly pulled her pregnant daughter-in-law in for a hug. "Fred wouldn't want us to cry about him…"

Hermione just nodded into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, only crying harder. She blamed her hormones for making her extra sensitive, though she was certain Mrs. Weasley was crying just as much on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone as he moved toward Voldemort. He was not scared of dying anymore. Rather, he welcomed it like an old friend. If his life would save the lives of millions of other people, he was willing to sacrifice it. If his life would save Ginny's it would be worth it all.<p>

As Harry stepped into the clearing, he was met with a loud gasp coming from the Death Eaters who surrounded Lord Voldemort, clearly shocked to see him.

"Harry? NO!" Hagrid bellowed as two death eaters pulled ropes tighter around his neck.

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort said slowly. "I didn't think you would come…"

"I didn't want to keep you waiting, Tom." Harry said.

Voldemort glared at his human name.

"Kill him, master!" Bellatrix Lastrange giggled.

It took ever fiber in Harry's body not to jinx Bellatrix for what she had done to Hermione, but he didn't want to take the chance from Ron.

"It is true…I am going to kill you, Harry Potter." Voldemort's voice dragged the words out.

"I know." Harry nodded.

"And the boy who lived…will now die…" Voldemort raised his wand.

Harry shut his eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort roared.

A flash of green light, Harry was knocked off his feet, and so was Voldemort.

And Harry's mind swirled as Dumbledore met him and explained to him how he had been made a horcrux, and Harry knew he had to come back. He had to defeat Voldemort.

Harry's eyes blinked open quickly, and he realized he was on his back, facing away from Voldemort now. He couldn't have been with Dumbledore for more then a few seconds, because he could hear the groans of Voldemort behind him, clearly just getting up from his own fall.

"Master, let me help you…" Bellatrix's voice could be heard.

"I don't need help!" Voldemort roared, back on his feet. "Is he dead?"

Harry instantly closed his eyes without fully understanding why. Some part of him told him he wanted Voldemort to believe him to be dead now. As Harry waited, he heard someone's feet shuffling toward him and then felt the small fingers of a women checking his pulse.

"Is Draco alive?" Narcissa Malfoy whispered into Harry's ear, clearly discovering that he was still alive.

"Yes…" Harry whispered back, having a feeling that if he told Narcissa what he wanted to hear, then she would not expose him. Harry knew she had her own reasoning for this, and he did not care.

Narcissa seemed to absorb Harry's simple response for a long time.

"Well?" Voldemort bellowed.

Narcissa rose to her feet and turned to face Voldemort. "He's dead."

Voldemort let out a huge laugh of glee and the Death Eaters around him seemed to laugh as well.

"Get that big lump up and make him carry the boy! Everyone will see that their hope is dead now!" Voldemort ordered and pointed to Hagrid.

The two Death Eaters holding Hagrid steady got him to his feet and forced him over to Harry's body, making him gather the teenage boy in his arms in the same way he had gathered him when he was an infant, seventeen years earlier.

* * *

><p>After everyone seemed to be situated and on the same track about the snake, Ron moved away from his brothers and sisters and toward Hermione, who was still sitting with his mother. When he approached the two most important women in his life, Mrs. Weasley stood, grabbing Ron by both shoulders and hugging him fiercely before letting him go.<p>

"I'm going to go check on your dad…" Mrs. Weasley said, walking away to give Hermione and Ron a moment alone.

Ron slumped down next to Hermione, rubbing her tear-stained face. "You okay?"

Hermione gave a small smile. "Your mum thinks we're having a girl…"

"Does she? Can't wait to prove her wrong." Ron gave a gentle, tired smile, and rubbed his hand over Hermione's pregnant stomach.

"Oh, hush…you'd be alright with it being a girl, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked, suddenly realizing she and Ron had never even talked about it.

"I'll be okay with it having two heads, Hermione. As long as its healthy…and alive…" Ron told her, very seriously.

Hermione gave Ron a tired smile.

"We should get going soon…" Ron dropped his voice to a whisper, rubbing a circle on her upper arm with his thumb.

Hermione nodded. "I know…"

"Grimmauld Place?" Ron asked.

Again, Hermione nodded.

"We should slip out before anyone notices…" Ron said, glancing around.

"You're mum already knows we are leaving, Ron." Hermione told him.

Ron turned back to Hermione, furrowing his eyebrow. "You told her?"

"She deserves to get to say goodbye to you, Ron…just for now." Hermione added the last part quickly.

Ron sighed. "Yeah…you're right…"

Hermione nodded again and was about to push Ron in the direction of his family, when Neville and Luna came running into the Great Hall.

"There's a group coming up the bridge!" Neville screamed loudly.

Everyone turned to face Neville. Ron froze. Hermione held her breath.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know…there's a lot of them…they are carrying someone…" Luna said with her usual dreamy voice.

Before anyone could say another word, Ginny bolted out of the Great Hall, her father following quickly behind her. A second later, Ginny's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Harry?! NO!" Ginny cried.

That was all it took for everyone to rush outside into the courtyard, including Hermione and Ron, who held hands and filled out behind George and Bill, all freezing when they saw Hagrid carrying Harry's limp body surrounded by death eaters and Voldemort himself.

Hermione's body heaved with silent tears and Ron quickly pulled her close to him, clutching her tightly.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort yelled.

The death eater's laughed.

Hermione let out a soft cry and clung to Ron, turning her head and crying into his shoulder as the weight of Voldemort's words hit her full on. Harry was dead. Her best friend was gone forever.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort repeated again, this time joining the death eaters in their laughter as he turned to face the crowd that had poured out of Hogwarts. "Yes…yes…and now…you will only answer to me…"

"Yes!" Bellatrix laughed from boulder she was perched on.

"Thank you, Bellatrix. Now…who will come? Who will join me?" Voldemort glanced at the crowd in front of him.

No one moved.

"Draco…come, Draco…" Narcissa Malfoy stepped out.

All eyes turned to Draco Malfoy who was standing in the back, by the open doors of Hogwarts.

"Yes, Draco…come join us…" Voldemort smile.

Draco still did not move.

"Draco…please…" Narcissa tried.

At his mother's request, Draco finally moved, quickly going across the courtyard and receiving a pat on the head from Voldemort.

"Good job, Draco…now…any other purebloods?" Voldemort glanced among the Hogwarts crowd. "You are all welcome to reclaim your bloodlines…"

"All except the Weasley! They've defiled their own blood!" Bellatrix roared, pointing at Ron and then to Hermione.

Ron instantly wrapped his arms around Hermione, trying his best to hide her pregnant belly.

"Defiled…?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow, urging Bellatrix to continue.

"They wasted their bloodline. He created filth in the womb of that mudblood!" Bellatrix pointed to Hermione.

Voldemort glanced around, easily able to see Hermione's visably pregnant stomach, despite Ron's best efforts. "And so it seems he has…well, Weasley, step forward…"

"No, you won't take one more of my kids—" Mr. Weasley stepped up.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort hit Mr. Weasley with a jinx and he fell back into Mrs. Weasley's arms, clearly unharmed but just a bit dazed. "Next time, I will aim to kill! Now…Weasley…come forward or the mudblood and the spawn she carries dies…"

Ron loosened his grip on Hermione. He wouldn't put it past Voldemort to try and kill her right now, but he couldn't let that happen.

"Ron, don't…" Hermione tried pulling him back to her as tears fell down her face.

Ron looked at her for a long moment and then forcibly removed her hands from his jacket, telling her with his eyes how much he loved her. He then placed her in Fleur's grasp, as Fleur had moved up behind them and began to walk toward Voldemort.

Hermione instantly collapsed into Fleur's arms sobbing. "Ron, Ron please…"

"Shut up, you filth!" Voldemort screamed at Hermione.

"Don't call her that." Ron said, his voice low. He was now standing mere feet from Voldemort.

Instantly, Bellatrix jumped from her rock, and in one swift motion, cut Ron's cheek with her knife. "Don't you dare speak to the Dark Lord like that!"

"Relax, Bellatrix…let the boy say his piece…" Voldemort chuckled again as Bellatrix backed off of Ron. "Now, Ron, isn't it? What did you just say to me?"

"I said…don't call my wife filth." Ron's voice was loud now as his eyes met Voldemort's red ones.

Voldemort let out a deep chuckle and pointed fiercely at Hermione. "You would give your life…for that? A mudblood?"

"_A muggle born_…yes. And one who is more brilliant and beautiful and courageous then the likes of you…" Ron said through a clenched jaw as his hands balled into fists and his eyes did not leave Voldemort's.

"I should kill you for that." Voldemort glared at Ron.

"I doubt you weren't going to anyway…" Ron countered.

"Ron…" Hermione gasped from behind him.

"Your little whore is calling you…" Voldemort motioned to Hermione. "I do wonder, dear boy, if I should kill her before or after she births that disgusting thing in her womb? Maybe I should leave her now…let her go through the pains of labor before I kill them both…"

Ron shook his head. "You're a coward."

"Shut him up!" Bellatrix screamed.

Voldemort held up a hand to silence Bellatrix. "Dear boy, I must have misheard you…"

"No, I doubt you did. I said YOU'RE—A—COWARD!" Ron said the last part slowly and loudly.

"I'm a coward? Did you not see your dear friend Harry?" Voldemort motioned to Harry, whom Hagrid was still holding and then spoke to the crowd. "He would rather die then face the fact that he led you all to your deaths! Deaths that can easily be avoided if you join me! He feared me like all the rest! He cared about no one but himself, and ending his own agony!"

"That's not true!" Ron roared back. "Harry's heart beat for every single one of us!"

"That's right!" Neville Longbottom surprised everyone by stepping out, holding the sorting hat in his hand. "Harry may be dead, but he didn't die in vein!"

Ron, feeling charged that Neville had joined him held his head even hirer now. "That's right! People die every day! It doesn't mean their mission dies!"

"The only person that will die in vein is you!" Neville pointed at Voldemort. "Because you're wrong! All that you stand for is wrong…and Harry's fight's not even close to over! Not yet!"

And before Ron, Voldemort, or anyone else could react, Neville pulled the sword of Gryffindor out from the sorting hat, and suddenly Hagrid's arms broke free as Harry fell to the ground, wand in hand and fully alive.


	46. Defeating the Dark Lord

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 46**

A roar of excitement from those at Hogwarts filled the courtyard, while Voldemort's face seemed to drop in disbelief, and many death eaters began taking off.

Ron grinned widely as Harry dodged a spell from Voldemort and sprinted around, out of sight and momentarily distracted Voldemort from the crowd retreating into the entrance to Hogwarts.

Ron turned quickly, gazing over the crowd for Hermione, only to feel her throwing herself into his arms in that instant.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, holding him more tightly then she ever had in her life. She had really thought for a second she was going to lose him. "Oh, Ron!"

"I'm alright, Hermione. Promise…" Ron spoke into her shoulder as he carried her, with her arms still wrapped around his neck, toward his family, which was waiting by the door to the castle.

A second later, Ron felt Harry rush up next to him, and Hermione finally let go of him, throwing herself into Harry's arms.

"You're alive!" Hermione was on the verge of tears as she hugged Harry tightly.

Harry looked at Ron for a bit of help.

"Alright there, Hermione…we've got a war to win…" Ron said, prying her off of Harry, only to have her fall back into his arms, holding him equally as tightly.

"We have to kill the snake!" Harry said as Kingsley met him, ushering the rest of the Hogwarts students and staff into the castle.

"On it, Harry!" Neville screamed, sprinting forward with the Sword of Gryffindor, only to get knocked backwards by an oncoming jinx.

"Oh, bloody hell, Neville…" Ron roared with laughter, suddenly feeling more alive then ever.

"Get the snake! I'll take care of Voldemort!" Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"On it, mate. We've got a couple fangs left…" Ron looked at Hermione who nodded feverishly.

"Brilliant." Harry grinned, patting both Ron and Hermione on the back before taking off in another direction.

And within seconds, Voldemort appeared in front of Harry, just as Harry had hoped he would. If he could keep Voldemort entertained long enough for Hermione and Ron to kill the snake, then he could kill Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Ron took Hermione by the hand and pulled her up the main stairs, students, staff, and members of the Ministry alike, sprinting around the castle, seemingly suddenly recharged for another fight.<p>

"Alright, so snake duty it is…" Ron said, continuing to pull Hermione toward an empty staircase.

"Hold on!" Hermione called out, clearly out of breath.

Ron instantly slowed down. In all the excitement, he had momentarily forgotten Hermione was pregnant. "Sorry…"

But to Ron's surprise, Hermione didn't bend over to catch her breath but instead launched herself at him, kissing him more passionately then he could ever remember.

"Bloody hell…what was that 'bout?" Ron asked, momentarily dazed.

"I thought I almost lost you…" Hermione admitted, tears rising in her eyes. "I thought…when Voldemort…Ron, if anything ever happened to you—"

"Nothing happened! Hey, look at me!" Ron took Hermione's face in his hands to try and calm her down. "Hermione, I am right here. I'll never leave you two…understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good, now…lets go kill a snake so we can get you home to rest for the next three and a half months, yeah?" Ron said with a smile.

Hermione laughed her tears away and nodded. "Right."

"Brilliant." Ron said, a sudden burst of confidence filling his chest as he pulled Hermione along by the hand. He felt invisible now. Harry was back, and Voldemort was scared, and only a stupid snake stood in the way of defeating the Dark Lord for good, and Ron was ready to kill that snake.

"Really brilliant…" Hermione's voice was a whisper now as she pointed over Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned to see Voldemort's snake lazily slithering toward them. "Well, that was bloody easy to find…"

"We need to lure him here." Hermione was suddenly back to her bossy, brilliant self, her hormones kicking into overdrive. She just wanted this to be over with, so she figured the faster they killed then snake, the faster she could rest.

"What?" Ron didn't seem to like the sound of Hermione's plan.

"We need to lure the snake…I'll do it…you go off and hide up the steps…attack it from behind." Hermione told Ron, pointing up the steps and rummaging in his pocket until she found a Basilisk fang he had stashed there and handed it to him.

"Don't like the sound of that plan." Ron admitted.

"Well, we don't have a choice…come on!" Hermione said, pushing Ron up the stairs as she steadied herself for the snake that was slithering toward her. In a moment of braveness, she decided to make things go faster, and so she picked up a small rock, hitting the snake in the head with it and making it hiss more.

Ron wanted to yell at her for being stupid, but he knew it would only blow his cover so he was forced to remain silent as Hermione antagonized the snake.

Slowly, the snake slithered toward Hermione and Ron held his ground, raising the fang high in his hand, ready to stab it at any moment when suddenly, he heard a terrible voice behind him.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix Lastrange bellowed.

Ron fell to the ground in pain, and the snake slithered away quickly, seeing the ambush it almost slithered into.

Hermione was frozen for a long moment as if her wand wouldn't work and he legs wouldn't carry her toward a wailing Ron. Then suddenly, her protective instincts kicked in full blast and she shot a silent jinx at Bellatrix, knocking the death eater to her feet.

Ron, released from his curse, scampered up for his wand that had fallen.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione moved as quickly as her pregnant body would allow toward her husband.

"Fine." Ron gave her a weak smile as he got to his feet.

"But neither of you will be soon!" Bellatrix roared, getting back to her feet and glaring at Hermione. "The little mudblood thinks she can defeat me does she?"

"DON'T. CALL. HER. THAT." Ron roared, holding his wand up to Bellatrix and pushing Hermione behind him to protect her.

"I'll call her whatever I want!" Bellatrix roared with laughter, sending another curse at Ron and knocking him to the ground.

Hermione glanced between Ron and Bellatrix. Once she was certain Ron was breathing, though he seemed to have bumped his head and was out cold, she glared at Bellatrix, holding up the wand that had once belonged to Bellatrix with a shaky hand.

"That's my wand! You _filthy little mudblood!_ I'll pry it from your cold dead hands soon enough!" Bellatrix was mad.

"Will you?" Hermione smirked back, sending a silent jinx Bellatrix's way.

Bellatrix was caught off guard, but quickly began dueling Hermione back, gaining the upper hand, as there was not a curse or jinx she was not afraid to use on Hermione.

Hermione held her own the best she could until Bellatrix silently expelled Hermione's wand from her hand, leaving the pregnant teen defenseless as Ron slowly gained back consciousness.

Bellatrix roared with laughter now. "Ah…I know what to do with you now…torture you a bit? Make that disgusting thing in your womb squirm…"

Hermione's face was white with horror. She knew she would never make it to her wand before Bellatrix cursed her, and Ron was still unaware of what was going on.

"Not my daughter or my grandchild…you bitch!" Mrs. Weasley's voice suddenly filled the hall as she appeared from behind Bellatrix, hitting Bellatrix with a jinx that pushed her forward, down a few stairs.

Bellatrix rounded on Mrs. Weasley, laughing a bit. "Come to kill me? Think you can? I doubt it, Molly…I'm certain they'll be digging your grave next to little Freddie…"

That was enough to make Mrs. Weasley see red and she began dueling a lsightly surprised Bellatrix.

Once Hermione was certain she was not in immediate danger, she rushed forward, keeping one eye on the dueling Mrs. Weasley and death eater, but getting to Ron, kneeling down the best she could as he slowly sat up.

"Ron? Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Ron winced rubbing his head. "Yeah…I think…are you…where's Bellatrix?"

Hermione just pointed up to Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix as they dueled.

"Bloody hell, look at Mum go!" Ron grinned widely.

And just as the words left his lips, Mrs. Weasley sent one final curse at Bellatrix, killing the Death Eater.

"Bloody hell, Mum!" Ron was laughing as he got to his feet, wrapping his arm protectively around Hermione.

"No one touches my family…not anymore." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling slightly at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back, so touched that Mrs. Weasley had called her a daughter. She truly felt like part of Ron's family now.

"Now…there's a snake to be killed I think?" Mrs. Weasley said, her head held high. "I'd ask Hermione to stay with me but I know she never will…" Mrs. Weasley cocked an eyebrow.

"We're going together, wherever it may be." Hermione said, clutching Ron's arm and smiling at him as he smiled proudly down at her.

"Well, alright…be safe." Mrs. Weasley smiled at them both.

Ron nodded and took Hermione's hand; pulling her in the direction the snake had gone in.

"Ron…do you even have a fang left?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…one…I…" Ron searched his pockets, stopping shortly. "Bloody hell…it must have fallen out."

"Well…that could be a problem then…" Hermione suddenly clutched tight to Ron's arm and coward back a bit.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron's brow furrowed until he looked in the direction she was looking in and felt a chill go up his back.

Voldemort's snake was mere feet away from them, ready to strike, and they had no way of defending themselves.

"Well…we should run then…" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her down the steps, carefully holding her tightly so she did not slip as their feet moved quickly.

"Ron…I can't—" Hermione panted.

"Don't tell me you can't run now, Hermione. Now is not the time…just push it out a little more." Ron told her, his voice wracked with nerves.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see the snake gaining on them. "Ron…its…its right behind us…"

When they hit the bottom of the stairs, Ron yanked Hermione, pulling her around his front and doing the only thing he could think of. He blasted a spell at the snake as it lunged at them.

His spell, however, did not connect and the snake's jaws were mere inches from Ron's arm as he toppled over, pulling Hermione with him and yet breaking her landing at the same time.

Hermione closed her eyes, burying her head in the crook of Ron's neck. If they were going to die, at least they would die together.

And then, nothing happened. Hermione opened her eyes to see Neville standing over them with the sword of Gryffindor, panting loudly. The snake had disappeared into a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Neville! You did it!" Hermione cheered.

Neville just nodded and glanced up out the entrance to the courtyard.

Hermione and Ron's gazes followed Neville's, and the three watched in awed silence as Harry finally defeated Voldemort.


	47. We Made It

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 47**

Joy filled Ron as he suddenly realized what had just happened. Harry had just killed Voldemort. The war was over. They had won.

Ron blinked, still trying to comprehend everything when suddenly he felt hands around his face, and Hermione as practically climbing on top of him, kissing him in the most insanely passionate way she ever had.

Ron answered quickly, pulling her closer, not wanting to break the kiss.

Finally, they needed to come up for air.

"We did it!" Hermione grinned widely, tears of joy in her eyes as she stared up at Ron from their still laying position.

Ron laughed, kissing her nose. "We did! We made it…" He glanced down at her pregnant stomach. "All of us!"

Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck once more, diving in for another kiss.

Finally, when they broke apart, they realized they were alone in the courtyard. Harry must have walked passed while they had been caught up in their moment.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I love you." Ron told her, his grin never fading.

"I love you!" Hermione replied.

Ron continued to smile as he slowly stood, cleaning the dirt from the rubble they had fallen in from his pants before helping Hermione to her feet.

"This is real, isn't it?" Ron asked, once Hermione had pushed some hair from her face.

Hermione continued to smile, now on her own two feet, she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, staring intensely into his eyes. "Its real, Mr. Weasley. It's all over."

Ron grinned back, picking Hermione up despite her extra weight from her pregnancy and twirling her around in his arms.

Hermione giggled, the pair two caught up in their own moment. Finally, Ron put her on her feet.

"I reckon we should go find Harry? See everyone?" Ron smiled, and then added with a devilish grin. "What do you think, _Mrs. Weasley?"_

Hermione giggled again. "That seems surreal now, doesn't it?"

"What does?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"That we're married…" Hermione smiled at him.

"What? You don't want to be now?" Ron teased, but the vulnerability in his voice was apparent.

"Of course I do! We're having a baby, remember?" Hermione touched her stomach.

Ron smiled down at her, kissing her forehead once more. "Yeah…kind of hard to forget…"

Hermione laughed, swatting his arm. "Lets go find everyone."

Ron nodded, linking his hand in hers and leading her into the castle, toward the Great Hall, where loud, happy voices and laughter could be heard from.

The pair entered, unnoticed by all, who seemed to be celebrating all around them. They quickly scanned the crowd to find Harry in the middle of it, holding Ginny tightly and kissing her just as intensely as Hermione had kissed Ron outside.

"Well…reckon I expected that…" Ron grinned, pointing at Harry and Ginny.

Hermione just laughed a bit, clutching Ron's hand tightly.

Her laugh made Harry and Ginny pull apart and Harry grinned at his two friends before letting go of Ginny and moving toward Hermione and Ron.

"How you holding up there, Harry?" Ron asked, as his friend approached.

"Like I died and came back…" Harry said, and then slid past them both, motioning for them both to follow him outside.

* * *

><p>The courtyard was empty, but the sun was shinning as the three friends stood among the rubble.<p>

"How did you manage to defeat him? Why didn't the Elder Wand work for Voldemort?" Hermione asked, stretching out her back and unzipping he sweatshirt a bit, feeling suddenly hot, sore, tired, and very pregnant. She assumed everything was hitting her at once, now that her nerves could actually relax.

Harry glanced down at the Elder Wand in his hand. "Because it wasn't ever really his wand…"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "He killed Snape."

"True…but the wand never actually belonged to Snape." Harry said, passing the wand between his two hands as if it were a ball.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning her pregnant weight against Ron in a casual manner as both of his hands stroked her shoulders.

"Snape killed Dumbledore for a reason…he wasn't the bad guy. Dumbledore asked Snape to be the one to kill him. He knew Voldemort had ordered Malfoy to do it…but he told Snape it had to be him…" Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I saw it…in Snape's memories. He wasn't the enemy. He really was on our side…" Harry sighed, looking away from his friends. "At any rate, Dumbledore said Snape had to be the one to kill him…so Snape did…and saved Draco's life."

"Draco? How do you figure?" Ron asked, his hands still firm on Hermione's shoulders.

"Snape killed Dumbledore so that Voldemort would trust Snape completely. Dumbledore was dying anyway…his hand…" Harry said.

"The one that grew black…" Hermione remembered.

"Right…it would have killed him either way….but the point of all of it is…Snape killed Dumbledore, so Voldemort assumed the Elder Wand had belonged to Snape…but the trust is Snape didn't disarm Dumbledore, Draco did…" Harry said.

"Wait…so that means…the Elder Wand is actually Draco's?" Hermione was shocked.

"Was Draco's…until the night at Malfoy Mansion…" Harry said.

"Bloody hell…you disarmed Draco that night…" Ron realized.

Harry nodded.

'That means…merlin's beard! That wand is bloody your wand!" Ron's hands fell off Hermione's shoulders in shock.

Harry nodded, still tossing the wand a bit. "Yeah…it is…"

"Well…what are we going to do with it?" Ron couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"_We?"_ Hermione turned sharply on Ron, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Its Harry's wand!"

"I'm just saying…that's the Elder Wand…" Ron shrugged.

Harry again nodded before pulling out his broken wand. "I think I'm going to see Dumbledore now…maybe he will have a good idea of what to do with this…maybe you two should head back to the Burrow? I reckon we all earned a break."

Hermione smiled warmly at Harry and gave him a simple nod as she and Ron watched Harry walk back to the castle.

"He's not going to keep that wand…" Ron said.

"Maybe that's for the best." Hermione smiled up at Ron, taking his hand in hers.

Ron smiled back at her. "Maybe…so…do you want to head home, Mrs. Weasley? Get you all clean and comfy?"

Hermione smiled warmly, one hand on her pregnant stomach. "I think we could both use a little rest."

"Brilliant." Ron grinned, wrapping his arm around Hermione and walking back with her toward the castle, where he hoped to gather up his family and head home. He had missed the Burrow dearly and was ready to get back to it.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ron woke up to the now familiar feeling of Hermione rubbing circles on his chest. He grinned, his eyes still closed, knowing they were safe in the comfort of his small bed at the Burrow. He was getting used to being woken up like this.<p>

"You up already?" Ron asked, his eyes shut.

"Been up for about an hour…someone deciding to start kicking early this morning…" Hermione said, and Ron could tell she was smiling.

Ron opened his eyes and looked down at her large stomach, nestled between them both, knowing she was talking about their baby. "Oh? Practicing being a keeper are we, son?"

Ron patted Hermione's pregnant stomach. It seemed so strange to be acting like a normal married couple expecting their first child, when mere days ago they were fighting for their lives. It all seemed so surreal.

Hermione laughed. "What are you going to do when it's a girl?"

Ron shrugged. "It's not…but even if it is…I reckon she will still be good at Quidditch. Look at Ginny…"

Hermione laughed again. "Your mum swears it's a girl…"

At the mention of his mother, Ron frowned slightly a bit. Now that everyone was home safe, the lost presence of Fred was apparent in the house, and Mrs. Weasley had busied herself with preparing his funeral, which would take place in a few days.

"Its okay to miss him, Ron…" Hermione said softly, knowing Ron was thinking about Fred.

"I know." Ron nodded, not wanting to bring Hermione down on such a beautiful morning. He glanced out the window and gently stroked her hair. "It will be better once we get to say goodbye…"

Hermione just nodded against his chest, not knowing what else to say. She just wanted to be there for Ron, even if it meant just listening

"I reckon then we can sort of put this all behind us…relax for the next three months before we never sleep again…" Ron smiled softly and glanced lovingly down at Hermione's swollen belly.

"Who are you kidding? You'll sleep right through a crying baby…" Hermione teased. "And…at any rate, rest is not something I see happening anytime soon…"

"What do you mean?" Ron smiled at her. "You plan on going off and running one of those Muggle merryithingys?"

Hermione laughed, guessing at what Ron was trying to say. "A _marathon_? And no…but I mean…after the funeral we do need to go to Australia…"

"_Australia?!"_ Ron practically jumped out of the bed, looking at Hermione like she was completely mental.

"Ron, my parents are there. You don't honestly expect me to just leave them with no memory of me or the life they really had?" Hermione asked, equally as outraged at Ron now.

"Well…no, of course not…I just thought we would wait until after the baby came…" Ron admitted. He had not forgotten about Hermione's parents.

"After the baby? Ron, its bad enough I wiped their memories…could you imagine how awful it will be if I turned back up married and with a baby?" Hermione asked him, a little calmer now.

"Well…probably almost as bad as when you turn up married and pregnant." Ron mumbled mostly to himself, but Hermione heard him and glared causing his ears to go red.

"Ron, I need to get them back and then start mending what I am sure is going to be a damaged relationship." Hermione sighed.

"Damaged? Hermione, you saved their bloody lives…" Ron told her, his voice full of care and compassion as he stroked her cheek.

"They might not see it like that…they won't understand what happened in our world…and I am sure they will be upset that I couldn't confide in them…then add on that I managed to get married and pregnant while they weren't around…those are two very important things for a girl to go through…for her parents not to be part of it…" Hermione sighed.

Ron bit the inside of his cheek, thinking for a long moment. "So lets make them part of it."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she glanced up at Ron. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…after Fred's funeral we go find them. That way they can at least be here when the baby's born…and we can have another wedding. A bigger, better wedding where we can really celebrate what we are doing, rather then being worried about a war and a marriage law looming over us…I mean, blimey, the laws been revoked by the Ministry already…maybe we aren't even married…" Ron's thoughts rambled.

"We are married. I made sure it stayed that way in the register. They owled about it yesterday while you were helping Harry destroy the Elder Wand…" Hermione said.

"Bloody hell…I still can't believe he broke it into pieces…" Ron shook his head, and then realized the first thing Hermione had said. "Wait…you mean…you really want to be stuck with me, even if they say you don't have to be?"

Hermione knew he was teasing and glared at him. "Well…you did get me pregnant."

"True." Ron grinned, diving in for a kiss. "And someday I'll do it all over again…"

Hermione laughed. "Hmm…we will see…"

Ron smiled wide at her. "So, Fred's funeral…then Australia?"

Hermione nodded simply.

Ron shook his head, his smile never fading. "I can't _wait_ to tell Mum that one…"


	48. Funerals and Leaving

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 48**

It was sunny on the day of Fred's funeral, and Hermione was grateful for the warmth. It had felt like ages since she had properly enjoyed the sun, and now, standing in the Weasley's backyard, with Ron next to her, supporting her extra weight with an arm around her waist, she felt guilty for enjoying it. She shouldn't be happy when everyone else around he was mourning Fred.

Hermione glanced over at Mrs. Weasley who was clinging to her husband, crying silently as Fred's casket was lowered into the ground, near a tree in the back of the Burrow. She couldn't imagine what Ron's mother was going through, and as she thought about the pain one must feel when losing a child, her own hand slipped to her protruding stomach, where her baby was healthy and safe.

Hermione had been grateful for that. She was not sure how, but the baby was completely healthy, unharmed from the battle or the months in the woods or the attack from Bellatrix. This had been confirmed by a healer upon their arrival back to the Burrow, and Hermione had never felt so relieved in her life. Her baby; Ron's baby, was healthy and safe.

A small sob from Ron's throat shifted Hermione's thoughts to the present, where she realized that Fred's coffin was now being covered with dirt by Charlie and Bill. The funeral had been surreal, and as Hermione glanced over at George, who was leaning on Ginny for support, she realized it would be so strange to only see one half of the famous Weasley duo smiling.

"Come on…" Ron said in a whisper once everything was finished. "I want to get out of these clothes."

Hermione gave him a small nod, watching him loosen his tie. He looked so old in that moment, a few stray stubbles on his chin. She realized now, Ron had really grown up. He really looked like he was going to be a father.

Hermione allowed Ron to silently lead her up to his bedroom; their bedroom now. She said nothing as he closed the door and threw his jacket on the bed, next to the bags they had packed for Australia. She was waiting for him to speak, or cry, or do anything. He had seemed so numb outside.

"So when do you want to leave?" Ron asked suddenly.

Hermione knew this was not really what he wanted to talk about, and she didn't think it was healthy for him to keep everything bottled up. "Ron…"

"We could go tonight or tomorrow. I reckon Mum wants us to eat here…plus we need to tell them we are leaving…" Ron continued pulling his tie off.

"Ron…" Hermione stepped toward him.

"Or next week. Or I can go without you if you'd prefer to take it easy…" Ron continued on.

"Ron. Stop." Hermione grabbed his hand that was working on the buttons of his shirt and held it still.

Ron glanced up, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones, and suddenly, he couldn't stop his own tears.

Hermione held Ron as he cried into her shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around her pregnant body. She stroked his hair gently, her own tears swelling in her eyes.

"He's gone, Hermione…" Ron cried. "I mean…he's really gone…"

"He's never far, Ron. You know that…he will always be with us…" Hermione tried to sooth Ron, though she was struggling herself. Out of all the Weasley boys, besides Ron, Hermione had been closet to Fred and George, and she herself wasn't sure she could handle not seeing Fred again.

Ron sobbed for a little longer, Hermione was not exactly sure how long they stood there, but it didn't matter to her. If Ron needed a release, she would be there for him. Finally, he seemed to stop crying.

Slowly, Ron pulled away from Hermione, wiping his eyes and taking both of her hands in his, he glanced at their entwined fingers. "I just wish Fred would have met the baby…"

"I know." Hermione gave him a caring smile.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment and Ron rubbed his eyes once more. "Open…"

Harry and Ginny came shuffling in the door.

"Mum said lunch is ready…" Ginny started, but then her eyes fell on the packed bags on Ron's bed. "What are those for?"

"Oh…err…" Ron glanced over at Hermione.

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile. "Ron and I are going to Australia…"

"What?" Harry practically screamed.

"SHH! Keep it down, will you! We are going to get my parents back…before the baby is born…" Hermione explained.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"And why are we keeping it quiet? Let me guess…Mum doesn't know?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at Ron.

"Not exactly…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"And we are leaving soon…possibly tonight or tomorrow…" Hermione addressed Harry's question.

"That soon? I mean…everything is still settling…" Harry said, but in truth, he had grown so accustomed to having Hermione and Ron around that he was not sure how to function without them being under the same roof.

"Harry, honestly, I don't have a lot of time…" Hermione placed two hands on her round stomach for emphasis.

"Well, when do you plan on telling Mum?" Ginny asked.

Ron glanced at Hermione and then shrugged at his sister. "Not sure. We didn't want to add any more pressure to her right now…but I reckon we've gotta tell her soon…"

"You think?" Ginny snorted sarcastically. "Well…this will all be rather interesting…I think I'll go get a front row seat at the kitchen table to what I am sure is going to be a _brilliant _lunch show…"

Harry gave Ron and Hermione a weak laugh and shrug before following Ginny out of the room.

Ron looked over at Hermione, looking slightly worried now. "You don't think my Mum will really flip out do you?"

Hermione sighed. "I am sure she will be upset but I am also sure she will understand. They are my parents, after all…"

"Yeah…that's true…" Ron nodded, allowing Hermione to take him by the hand and lead him down the stairs as he carefully used his other hand to re-button the top button of his blue collared shirt. He wanted to look presentable at lunch.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were the last to join the already crowded Weasley kitchen table. They were all there. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George, Percy, Ginny, and Harry. Even Hagrid and Professor McGonagall had joined them for lunch, after the funeral.<p>

"Finally! There you two are!" Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly, ushering Hermione and Ron to sit.

Ron glanced at Hermione, his eyesbrow high. He obviously thought his mother's happy behavior was strange, but Hermione knew it was Mrs. Weasley's way of coping with the loss of Fred.

"Feelin' alright there, Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione just smiled up at him. "Yes. Fine, actually…"

"Good…good….be excitin' to have a little one runnin' 'round, won't it, Molly?" Hagrid asked, trying to keep the mood light and happy.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head far too many time for Hermione to even think she was truly listening to Hagrid.

Ginny leaned over and whispered to Ron. "You should probably tell Mum before she cracks that your leaving…best get it over with…"

Ron glared at his sister, but was suddenly not hungry, luckily, Mr. Weasley saved Ron from having to speak.

"It certainly will give us something to do. We've got a nursery to put together now…good thing I saved the crib from Ginny…" Mr. Weasley answered Hagrid.

"Oh, yes! So much to do…" Mrs. Weasley sat down across from Hermione and smiled lovingly. "A baby is just what we need right now."

"Nursery?" Ron cocked his eyebrow.

"Its where a baby sleeps, Ron." Harry shot at his friend.

"I know what it is!" Ron roared back, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well…then you know you need one." Bill chimed in with a small laugh.

"I just…well…I forgot…" Ron glanced at Hermione to see she had obviously forgotten that fact to, not that he could blame her. They had spent most of her pregnancy running and fighting for their lives.

"Well we will need to find some room…" Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully, turning to Ginny. "I thought maybe since you would be going back to Hogwarts—"

"Not bloody likely! My room is staying mine! I still live here!" Ginny roared fiercely, and then, turned to Ron and Hermione. "Its not that I don't love my niece or nephew…its just…its my room."

Hermione, who had never lived in a crammed house or have to worry about sharing or losing her room only nodded. She knew she really couldn't understand where Ginny was coming from.

"You can use my room." George spoke up quietly, as he forked at his plate.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she had been struck with a bludger. "George, but aren't you coming home?"

"No. I've got an apartment, Mum…I reckon its still there over the store. Makes sense to stay there, doesn't it?" George's voice had a hint of anger in it, and everyone silenced up.

"I just thought…I mean…I assumed…" Mrs. Weasley stammered.

"Fred's dead, Mum! Doesn't mean everything I did or had with him died! I'm staying in my apartment, and I'm running our store!" George bellowed.

Everyone stared at the twin in silence. No one, not even Mrs. Weasley herself, had ever seen either of the twins angry like this.

"Of course you are, son…why wouldn't you?" Mr. Weasley said finally. "Fred would have wanted you to do that."

George just nodded weakly, resuming his forking of his plate and avoiding eye contact.

Awkward silence filled the room and it was clear Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears. Ginny did not want to see her mother cry, she would rather see her angry, and so she did the only thing she could think of to clear the silence.

"Ron and Hermione are going to Australia." Ginny said simply.

Everyone stopped eating, Hermione squeaked a bit and Ron slammed his fork and knife down on the table.

"Oh bloody hell, Gin!" Ron roared at his sister. _Was it necessary to throw him under the bus to avoid the awkward crying session that was moments away?_

"Australia?" Hagrid broke the silence, making it only more awkward as he slammed both his fist on the table, shaking everyone's drinks. "What 'er you going there for? Bit far for someone like you right now, Hermione…"

"My parents…" Hermione said slowly, glancing over at Mrs. Weasley who immediately tried to cover the look of shock on her face.

"Oh, right…of course, that is important indeed." Mrs. Weasley said very quickly.

"Important, true…but Hermione, wouldn't it be easier to allow someone else to floo or apparate there for you? Surely someone else can handle the spell…" McGonagall said. She had been one who had insisted on Hermione immediately going to St. Mungo's once the war had been over, and Hermione was nearly positive that McGonagall had stayed at the hospital for the night Hermione had spent there, though she couldn't confirm it. It was clear Hermione had become a dear student to McGonagall.

"I need to do it. I can't expect anyone else to explain what happened to them…" Hermione said firmly, taking the hand Ron offered her under the table.

"And I'll be with her. It won't take long…we will be fine." Ron glanced at his mother again, seeing that now she seemed to be absorbing their words.

Everyone else glanced at Mrs. Weasley too, waiting for her to be the example they all would follow.

"Its important you get your parents back, dear. I know that. I am sure they don't want to miss the birth of their first grandchild." Mrs. Weasley gave a tight lipped smile. "I just hope you two do it quickly and get back here. I don't want to have to keep worrying."

"Of course." Hermione smiled at her mother-in-law and suddenly felt very relieved. She knew if Mrs. Weasley accepted it, then everyone else would be okay with her and Ron leaving.

* * *

><p>The rest of lunch had flown by rather quickly, and before Ron and Hermione realized it, they were saying goodbye to McGonagall and Hagrid, who flooed back to Hogwarts, and Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who were all heading back home. George was going to spend one more night at home but he promised Ron and Hermione he would have his room cleaned out to turn into a nursery when they returned from Australia.<p>

"I guess this means we are staying at the Burrow for now then…" Ron said, climbing up the stairs after Hermione in case she fell. Harry and Ginny followed behind him.

"I guess…." Hermione sighed slightly. She had never really thought about it until now, but she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to live with Ron's family. She loved them all dearly, but Mrs. Weasley could be a little overbearing at times, and Hermione had a feeling it would only be worse with her first grandchild.

"Or you can have Grimmauld Place…" Harry offered suddenly, once the two couples were safely in Ron's room and out of earshot of the rest of the house.

"What?" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all said at the same exact moment.

Harry shrugged casually. "I mean…you could take it…if you wanted. It would give you a place of your own, until you got enough to get on your own. You wouldn't have to stay here…"

"Harry, that's really lovely, but we couldn't impose on you like that." Hermione said quickly. "The last thing you want is a newborn in your home."

"I don't plan on being there." Harry said quickly.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at Harry and Ron did as well.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Again, Harry shrugged. "I'm not ready to move back into Sirius' house. Not yet anyway…thought I might stay here until September…" Harry gazed fondly at Ginny indicating why he would stay at the Burrow. "Then I would leave for Auror training anyway. I spoke with Kingsley, I would live at a special bunk at the Ministry during training anyway. I wouldn't use the house at all."

"Well bloody hell, Harry…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Hermione.

"We…we will discuss it, Harry. Thanks so much for the offer…" Hermione said cautiously. It was a great offer, but she had to make sure it was one Harry was truly making and not something he was just saying to be a good friend. He didn't owe them something so great.

"Alright…well…we should let you pack." Harry said, offering Ginny his hand.

"See you downstairs." Ginny gave a small smile as she and Harry left Ron's room, closing the door behind them.

"Bloody hell! Grimmauld Place?" Ron's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Ron we need to discuss that. It was a great offer, but we need to make sure Harry isn't just giving it to us because he feels bad. If he wants Grimmauld Place, I certainly am not going to take it from him." Hermione said, throwing a few last-minute things in her beaded bag. She had packed most of and Ron's things in there.

"Well, right…but he sounded like he didn't want it." Ron pointed out.

"Well, we will see when we get back if he feels the same." Hermione said simply.

"Honestly, Hermione, do you want to live with my parents here?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione took an uneasy breath, standing straight up, one hand on her back to support her weight, the other on her pregnant stomach. She knew she had to answer this question cautiously so she wouldn't hurt Ron. "Well…I mean…"

"I bloody don't." Ron said quickly. "We can't stay here…Mum will drive us mental, and I mean…she will always want to be 'round the baby…"

"Ron, she is going to be a grandmother…" Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, but I mean, Hermione…I don't think she will even give us room to be parents. And…I mean…I want my time with you and the baby alone sometimes. We won't get that here." Ron admitted.

Hermione smiled. Ron had a knack for being really sweet when it mattered the most. "Well…we will discuss it. If things go well with my parents, we could stay there as well. The Burrow is not our only option."

Ron took a deep breath and nodded, forcing a smile. The thought of living with the Granger's was not exactly a settling one. He was certain, when the Granger's found out Ron had married and gotten Hermione pregnant without their knowledge, he would not be their favorite person. Of course, he knew he couldn't tell Hermione his fears; not right now.

"There. All packed." Hermione smiled, proud of herself as she placed the last of her big sweaters into the beaded bag.

Ron smiled at her again, offering her his hand. "So…off to Australia?"

Hermione moved forward, kissing Ron before breaking there embrace and smiling up at him. "Lets go, Mr. Weasley…"

Ron nodded and helped Hermione down the stairs where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and George greeted them.

"All ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley forced a smile, kissing Ron on the cheek before cupping Hermione's face in her hands, and kissing her as well.

"Yeah. Hermione's got us all packed." Ron pointed to the beaded bag.

Harry laughed a bit. "I think I may miss that bag while its gone."

"Oh shut it…" Hermione glared playfully as she and Ron moved toward the fireplace.

"Now, Kingsley had our floo network attached to a good friend of his in Australia. His friend isn't home, but he said to use the house as you please for as long as it takes." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Perfect." Hermione smiled at her father-in-law.

"Be safe. See you soon!" Mrs. Weasley waved.

"Bye, Mum." Ron waved back before taking Hermione's hand and grabbing some floo powder, leaving the Burrow behind.


	49. Australia

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 49**

Ron and Hermione flooed into Kingsley's friends home in Australia and stepped out of the beautiful marble fireplace. Ron glanced around in awe at the clear mansion they had flooed to, but Hermione quickly let go of Ron's hand, running as best she could to the bathroom, reaching it just in time to get sick.

Ron heard Hermione and frowned. He had sworn they were over the throwing up part of her pregnancy, but obviously he was wrong. He sighed, moving down the hall just in time to see Hermione summoning her toothbrush and vigorously brushing her teeth over a beautiful, porcelain sink.

"You alright?" Ron pushed the door opened.

Hermione nodded, spitting the last of her toothpaste out and wiping her mouth. "Fine. Just…I guess my stomach didn't agree with the flooing." She rubbed her pregnant stomach for emphasis.

"I thought you were okay to do that still?" Ron's brow furrowed.

"I am…it doesn't mean I will feel perfectly fine every time…" Hermione sighed, awkwardly trying to move out of the doorframe Ron was half blocking, her protruding belly only making it harder.

Ron stepped aside to allow her past, his hands in his pockets. "Well…this place is bloody amazing…"

Hermione nodded, really glancing around at the house for the first time. Ron was right; Kingsley's friend's home was beautiful.

"So what now?" Ron asked, as he followed Hermione into the sitting room, where she quickly plopped down onto the couch, rummaging in her bag and pulling a map out of Australia.

"I figure out where my parents are…" Hermione said simply, flattening the map out on the couch next to her and running her wand over it to perform a silent locating spell.

As Hermione worked, Ron casually made his way over to the window. The view of ocean outside was beautiful, especially as the sun set.

After a long moment, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Found them!"

"Where are they?" Ron turned to face her, seeing her own smile light up her face caused him to smile. This was easy enough.

"About four hours south of here." Hermione said, satisfaction in her voice. "By a muggle train…which I think is best…I don't think I should floo again unless I have to…" Hermione stretched out on the couch, rubbing a small circle on her pregnant belly.

Ron smiled at her action. He couldn't explain it, but she looked so beautiful caressing their growing child like that.

"Ron, are you listening to me?" Hermione asked, after a long moment.

Ron snapped out of his own thoughts and realized she was staring at him.

"Err…yeah…muggle train will work." Ron nodded quickly. "But…it will probably have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?" Hermione asked quickly, sounding disappointed.

"Because its nearly night out…" Ron pointed to the window where the sun was setting as he moved toward the table near the fireplace and picked up a note. "I think this is from Kingsley's friend…ohh her name is Anna…_interesting_…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, Ron…honestly!" Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly got off the couch, making her stride toward him less intimidating, since she was waddling more then walking. She snatched the note from his hand as he smiled at her and quickly scanned it. "She says we can use the bedroom down the hall on the right."

"Brilliant. I like this place already." Ron said, glancing around and grinning once more as Hermione rolled her eyes and set the note back down on the table.

* * *

><p>Hermione emerged from the bathroom attached to the room they were using at Kingsley's friends home, wrapping in a towel, which made her pregnant stomach look even larger as she waddled toward the bed that Ron was currently sitting on. She laughed when she saw Ron, stretched out, a smug look on his face as his eyes followed her.<p>

"What?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Just looking at my gorgeous wife in this gorgeous room…" Ron told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, climbing onto the bed, though it took her a minute with her extra weight. "Yeah right…"

"What? This room is beautiful." Ron teased.

Hermione glared playfully at him.

"And so are you." Ron told her, leaning over and taking her chin in his hand so that he could kiss her.

After a long moment, they broke apart and Hermione got comfortable on the large bed. She had to admit, it was a big change from the bunk in the tent or the small, crammed bed she had Ron had been sharing at the Burrow. She felt almost lost in the big bed and quickly tried her best to roll toward Ron, though her stomach was making it difficult.

"What are you doing?" Ron laughed at her.

"I don't like being so far from you." Hermione admitted.

Ron laughed and shifted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and her pregnant stomach. "Better?"

Hermione laughed a bit and nuzzled closer to Ron. It seemed so surreal to be laying with him like that, after all that had happened.

"Well…still…its nice having the option of not being on top of each other in a bed…isn't it?" Ron asked.

Hermione, who was exhausted from the day, yawned and then glanced up at Ron. "What do you mean?"

"We could have a nice size bed at Grimmauld Place…" Ron said carefully.

"Ron…I don't want to discuss this right now…" Hermione told him, yawning again and closing her eyes, trying her best to get comfortable with her pregnant stomach.

"Hermione, we need to talk about it…" Ron tried. He wanted desperately not to live at the Burrow, but he knew they couldn't afford to live on their own. Harry's offer would be perfect.

"Yes, we do…but not tonight. I want to sleep as much as I can…I've got to focus on my parents tomorrow." Hermione told him, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah…alright…but we will talk about it? I mean, you will think 'bout it?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded against Ron's chest, half asleep, and he knew he had lost the fight to talk about Grimmauld Place tonight, though he would not let it rest. As long as Harry wasn't using it, Ron didn't see the harm in using the place to get his family started off. At least until he could get them a proper place; which only made Ron worry more. He had wanted ot be an Auror with Harry but he knew there was no way he could leave Hermione right now to go train, not with a baby on the way. He had been thinking about it, and once things settled at home, he hoped George would let him help at the store so he could make some money for his family.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ron woke up to Hermione's side of the huge bed empty. He immediately sat up, glancing toward the bathroom, assuming she was in there, only to find the door to the bathroom wide open, and the light off.<p>

Ron quickly jumped out of the bed, grabbing his wand and moving cautiously into the hallway, more out of habit then anything. He jumped clear up when he heard the clanking of pots from the kitchen and the sound of water running.

"Hermione?" Ron called out.

"In here." Hermione's voice came from the kitchen.

Ron straightened himself out, sliding his wand into the back of his sweatpants and moving into the kitchen to find Hermione, with her pregnant stomach nearly leaning against the stove, struggling to flip some pancakes.

Ron laughed at the sight and moved toward, kissing her on the forehead. "Want some help?"

"Please…" Hermione sighed, hanging Ron the spatula and running a hand through her curls as her other arm moved to her hip. "My stomach is making it nearly impossible to do anything…I don't think I can handle three more months of this."

Ron laughed. "It's a little less then three months if it makes you feel better." He flipped a pancake, glancing at the clock and realizing it was hardly past sunrise. "What are you doing up so early?"

Again, Hermione sighed and moved toward the huge island in the middle of the kitchen, climbing up onto a stool after much effort. "I couldn't sleep…I've been so worried about finding my parents. I must have checked where they were ten times this morning…" She motioned to the map of Australia on the counter near Ron.

Ron cocked an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Have they moved much in their sleep?"

Hermione glared at Ron playfully. "Its not funny, Ron."

"Its your parents, Hermione. Don't be nervous…if anyone should be nervous its me." Ron said, moving to place two pancakes down in front of her.

"You?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I mean…once your parents remember who you are and they see what I did to you…I'll be lucky if I keep all my manly parts." Ron half joked, though a small part of him was serious, wondering what Hermione's parents would do when they realized he had gotten their only daughter pregnant.

"Ron, I am just as responsible as you are…" Hermione told him.

"Funny…don't think your parents will feel that way…" Ron forced a smile, taking his own pancake in his mouth in one swift bite.

"That's disgusting." Hermione told him.

"Thanks." Ron grinned. "I'm gonna go shower. Calm down, will you? You've got nothing to be nervous 'bout…everything will be fine."

Hermione gave Ron a slight nod as she watched him walk out of the kitchen toward the bedroom they were using to take a shower. She wished she could be as confident as he was about the situation, but in all honesty, she was very worried about how her parents would react, not only to her pregnancy or marriage but also the fact that she had wiped their memories clean. She was actually, despite what Ron was feeling, more worried about the memories then anything else. She knew that they would be shocked, and probably disappointed in her pregnancy but she was sure they would understand once she explained everything, assuming they let her. Hermione was more worried that they would be so angry for betraying their memories and trust that they wouldn't even let her get to explaining her pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Ron felt like a new person after he showered, and he quickly stepped out of the huge stale, rubbing a towel through his red hair and glancing in the mirror. His mother had cut his hair a bit before Fred's funeral, and he was grateful for it. His hair had gotten far too long on the horcrux hunt, although now the cuts on his head form the final battle were much more apparent.<p>

When Ron was done checking over his appearance, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way out into the bedroom, whistling to himself, until he caught sight of Hermione's pregnant form, curled up in the closest thing she could manage to a ball, and crying hysterically, clutching her stomach.

Panic instantly set into Ron. _Why was Hermione curled up? Why was she holding her stomach?_

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron raced forward, grabbing her hands in his. "Is something wrong with the baby? Are you hurt?"

Hermione just shook her head violently, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hermione, you need to talk to me! Tell me what's wrong? What hurts?" Ron scanned her body for some sort of injury.

"N—not—nothing!" Hermione hiccupped out.

Ron's brow furrowed in frustration. "What…why are you crying then?"

"What…what if they can't forgive me…w—what if they ca—can't for—forgive me?" Hermione managed out.

"What? Who, Hermione?" Ron was so confused, but glad Hermione seemed okay, physically anyway. He couldn't imagine if something was wrong with the baby now. The thought tore him apart.

"My—my pa—parents…" Hermione continued to sob.

"Oh…Hermione…" Ron let out a breath of relief and gently ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it down. "They will forgive you. Don't get so worked up over it…"

"You don't know that…" Hermione whispered, her eyes meeting Ron's.

Ron smiled at her. "Yes, I do. No one could stay mad at you…trust me. I've tried plenty of times…"

Despite her tears, Hermione laughed a little at Ron's words. It was a bit true. No one rowed like she and Ron did. "Ron…this is different…I took their memories."

"To save their lives, Hermione. They will understand that." Ron told her, unable to see how her parents wouldn't be able to see that her act had been an act of love. She had wanted to keep her family safe. He understood exactly how that felt.

"What if they don't?" Hermione asked.

"If they can't see that you were using that wonderful brain of yours to keep them safe then I don't know where you got your brains from, because it wouldn't be from two morons like that." Ron smiled at her.

Hermione again, smiled back, calming down a bit. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "You really think that?"

"What? That you are brilliant? Or that your parents will forgive you?" Ron asked.

"Both." Hermione replied.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have a kid with someone I thought was daft. I mean, obviously the kids looks are coming form me…so they need a brain from somewhere." Ron joked.

Hermione laughed a bit now, taking another deep breath and calming herself down.

"Feel better?" Ron asked, his eyes serious as he stroked her cheek.

Hermione nodded a bit.

"Alright then…get up so you can get dressed and we can go find your parents." Ron told her, getting to his feet and offering her a hand.

Hermione took his hand, needing all the help she could get as she shifted her pregnant weight and got to her own feet, wiping up her eyes and sighing, standing in front of Ron, stomach protruding so that it was nearly hitting his towel wrapped hips.

"I'm a mess." Hermione admitted, her lips forming a pout.

Ron took a deep breath and gave a small grin. "You're a beautiful mess." He kissed her forehead.

"When did you get so good with words?" Hermione asked, curiously as Ron moved to get dressed and she did the same.

"Dunno." Ron shrugged, though his thoughts moved to the book he had read before the horcrux hunt,_ Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm a Witch,_ and he smiled to himself as he rummaged through the pile of clothes Hermione had set aside for him.

* * *

><p>By the time Ron and Hermione left Kingsley's friends place behind, it was near noon and Hermione already seemed exhausted as they moved down the street, toward the nearest train station.<p>

It took Ron longer then he thought it would, as Hermione's walk had somehow slowed tremendously since the Battle a few days ago. He wonder to himself if she had used all her energy then, and was now making up for it, or if she simply wanted to prolong seeing her parents.

"You feeling alright?" Ron asked, squeezing her hand gently as the moved away from the ticket booth at the train station.

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile. "For someone carrying around an extra fifty pounds and thinking her parents are about to disown her? Yes, fine."

"Hermione, please, relax." Ron tried to calm her as they took a seat and waited for the train.

Hermione just nodded, pretending to fiddle in her bag for something, though Ron knew she had organized it a million times by now.

Finally, the train pulled up.

"Reminds me of the Hogwarts Express." Ron said simply.

Hermione snapped her head up. Clearly she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Huh?"

"The train. I've never been on one besides the Hogwarts Express." Ron admitted.

"Oh…oh yes." Hermione gave him another smile.

"Ready?" Ron asked, standing and offering his hand.

"Uh…yes…" Hermione nodded and got to her feet, taking Ron's hand and allowing him to lead her onto the train and into two open seats near the bathroom. She knew he had done this on purpose, as she had made it part of her routine lately to spend a large amount of time in the bathroom, and she was thankful he was so thoughtful.

"So…" Ron said, after the train started moving and he was comfortable. "How long did you say this would take?"

"Three hours." Hermione said shortly, leaning back and stretching her back out, her hands caressing her pregnant stomach aimlessly as she glanced about the train. Her eyes quickly met that of an older women who was eyeing Hermione and her pregnant belly with disgust before turning her back to Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione just shook her head and glanced out the window. "Just forgot how judgemental people could be…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron glanced around, his brow furrowed.

"Just a women up there…she gave me a look…obviously because I am young and pregnant." Hermione explained.

"And bloody married." Ron said, rather loudly, causing the women to turn quickly back and meeting Hermione's eyes again before turning away from her.

"But young, Ron…I am sure my parents will feel the same way." Hermione glanced down at her round belly. The belly that contained the life she and Ron had created; the life she already loved, but the life she was afraid to share with her parents.

"Hermione, would you just rather we go home?" Ron suggested.

"What? No, of course not!" Hermione said quickly.

"Then stop worrying about it. They are your parents, Hermione. They are going to love you no matter what." Ron leaned forward and took both of Hermione's hands in his. "Think about it…if it was our little one who did something that saved our lives, would we be upset? Or well…upset enough to not talk to them?"

"Of course not, Ron." Hermione said, actually thinking about his question.

"Well, then keep that thought in your head. We've only known 'bout that kid for a few months. Your parents have loved you for eighteen years." Ron said, patting her stomach for emphasis before sitting back in his seat.

"I suppose your right." Hermione gave him a slight nod.

But just because Hermione listened to Ron's reasoning, it did not make her worry any less. She threw up three times on the train from her nerves, and by the time the train stopped, she looked as if she were going to be sick again any minute.

"Lets get you off here." Ron said, quickly standing and helping Hermione to her feet. He yanked her off the train as quickly as he could, thinking some fresh air would help.

And Ron was right. Once Hermione was outside, she did feel a bit better, though her hands were trembling as she pulled the piece of paper with her parents address from her beaded bag.

"Its…its two blocks up this way…" Hermione pointed down the road.

"Alright then…should we go?" Ron asked.

Hermione just took a deep breath and nodded, though her feet did not move.

Ron smiled softly and took Hermione's hand. "You've got to move your feet if we are going to get there, love."

Hermione just gave Ron a small half smile and took a step. "Right…"

"Hermione, relax, really…it will all be fine." Ron squeezed her hand gently as they began to walk.

"I know…" Hermione said through a deep breath.

Ron could tell she was hardly listening to him, however, her eyes fixed straight ahead, her hand trembling in his. He gave her a few sideways glances, worrying that she was about to pass out from her own nerves; nerves he imagined were only doing the baby inside of her wonders now.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped walking, yanking Ron to a halt with her.

"Hermione, what is—" Ron started.

"This is it. This is the house." Hermione was staring up a long driveway at a rather large house set up on a hill.

Ron looked down at the paper in her hand, checked the number on the house, then glanced back at Hermione. The house was huge. Whatever spell Hermione had cast on her parents, it had certainly sent them in a profitable direction.

"Well…" Hermione glanced at Ron, her voice trembling.

"I'll be right here with you." Ron encouraged her, never letting go of her hand as he allowed her to slowly lead him up the path toward the front door of the house.


	50. Hermione's Parents

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 50**

Hermione took a deep breath with every step toward the house that contained her parents; her parents that did not remember her; that did not remember their real lives. Hermione was beyond nervous, and every few steps, it took Ron's pull of her hand to keep her moving.

"Come on, Hermione…" Ron said softly into her ear. "Do it like a plaster…rip it right off fast…"

Hermione just gave a weak smile at his analogy. They were already standing at the door. There was nowhere for her to go, nothing for her to do but knock. And so she did.

A minute passed; maybe two, and Hermione was shaking the whole time. Ron let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's to steady her.

Finally, the door opened, and Mrs. Granger stood there, smiling down at the daughter she did not remember.

"Can I help you two?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione burst into tears suddenly, overcome with mixed emotions about seeing mother. She couldn't find any words.

"Oh dear…is she okay?" Mrs. Granger glanced at Hermione's pregnant stomach, and then at Ron.

"Er…yeah…she…well…we were looking for her parents house…she's just a bit overwhelmed…" Ron scrambled, knowing Mrs. Granger had no idea who he was and no idea Hermione was her daughter.

"Well, here, get her inside! We'll get her some water and help you sort everything out…" Mrs. Granger stepped aside.

"Thanks." Ron smiled and led a sobbing Hermione into the house, where Mr. granger was sitting at the kitchen table looking confused.

"Make some tea, dear…this one is looking for her parents home…" Mrs. Granger said to her confused husband.

"Sure…" Mr. Granger got up slowly, his brow furrowed.

"Dear, relax…" Mrs. Granger patted Hermione's head which only made Hermione cry harder.

"Hermione, relax…" Ron repeated Mrs. Granger's words.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as Mrs. Granger helped ease her into a chair. She knew if she was going to restore her parents memories, she ahd to calm herself down.

"There you go, dear…" Mrs. Granger smiled at Hermione as Mr. Granger brought back some tea for them all.

Hermione did not look up at her mother, but rather grabbed the cup of tea her father at put in front of her.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this…she hasn't' seen her parents in some time…little overwhelming…" Ron tried to cover for Hermione's behavior.

"Do you know what house you're looking for, son?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Err…no…she does…I think…" Ron motioned to Hermione.

"Well, once you calm down dear, we can surely help you. We know everyone on the street…" Mrs. Granger reached out, gently touching Hermione's. hand. "Did you say your name was Hermione?"

Hermione only nodded, afraid her voice would betray her.

"It's a lovely name…so unique…I always said I wanted to name my child something like that…if I ever had one…" Mrs. Granger smiled fondly.

Her mother's words only made Hermione choke back a fresh set of tears, though Mrs. Granger did not seem to notice.

"I take it, with such a beautiful name, your little one will have something brilliant as well?" Mrs. Granger motioned to Hermione's stomach.

"Well…we haven't discussed it much…not sure what we are havin'."Ron said, when Hermione didn't respond.

Suddenly, before Ron, Mrs. Granger, or Mr. Granger could say another word, Hermione glanced up, looking at Ron.

"I have to do it." Hermione said.

"Excuse me, dear?" Mrs. Granger was confused.

"I'm so sorry…" Hermione's eyes swelled with tears as she glanced toward her parents.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Mrs. Granger was really confused now.

"For this…" Hermione said, pulling her wand out in a shaking hand and casting the reverse spell on her parents.

A blinding blue light filled the room for a split second, and then Ron and Hermione looked anxiously at Mr. and Mrs. Granger, whose expressions seemed to match those of someone who had just had the worst news of their lives dropped on them.

After a long moment, Hermione leaned forward, curious if she had done what she had intended. "Mum…"

Mrs. Granger turned her eyes on her daughter, and Hermione knew her mother recognized her, though Mrs. Granger's eyes were full of accusation and anger.

"Hermione…what did you do to us?" Mr. Granger spoke slowly.

Hermione's eyes well with tears that spilled onto the table as she began to sob.

Ron, not knowing what else to do, jumped to his feet and wrapped both his hands around Hermione's shoulders, his eyes glancing between Hermione and her parents who clearly now remembered who they were.

"Hermione…" Mr. Granger's voice rose a little now.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione sobbed. "I…I…I wanted…I wanted to keep you safe!"

"Safe?" Mr. Granger shook his head. "Safe from what?"

"From the War…you…you knew…something bad w-was happening…I…I had to…to keep you safe…I…I…had…" Hermione hiccupped.

"Hermione! What happened to us? Why are we here?!" Mr. Granger stomped his foot and motioned around.

"I changed your memories!" Hermione gushed out. "I made you forget me to keep you safe! I was in danger…you were in danger! They would have come for you!"

"Who would…I don't understand any of this! Is this that bloody wizard crap?" Mr. Granger pointed an accusing finger at Ron, who, until that moment, had kept his eyes on Hermione.

"Mr. Granger…" Ron started, though he had no idea what to say.

"Oh my God…" Mrs. Granger suddenly flung her hand to cover her mouth and all eyes turned to her as she glanced down at Hermione's stomach, realizing for the first time since she had gotten her memory back what type of situation they were now actually in. "You're…you're pregnant…"

Mr. Granger and Ron both slowly glanced at Hermione who was now silent, trying to catch her breath amongst her tears.

Ron then slowly turned to gage Mr. Granger's action when suddenly Mr. Granger was diving across the table at Ron, grabbing his next and flinging him to the floor.

Hermione screamed as both she and her mother got to their feet, watching Mr. Granger try to strangle Ron, while Ron tried his best to pry Mr. Granger off of him without hurting the man.

"Dad! Stop! Stop!" Hermione screamed.

Ron managed to fling Mr. Granger off of him and gasped for air, sitting up, while Mrs. Granger grabbed her husband who was also sitting up on the floor.

"What did you do?! What did you to do her?! I should bloody kill you!" Mr. Granger roared at Ron.

"I…I…" Ron stammered, his hands up in surrender. He understood why Mr. Granger had gone after him and wouldn't blame Hermione's father for doing it again.

However, the little fight had been enough to make Hermione come to her senses and she quickly put a shield up between her parents and herself and Ron so that no one could go after anyone else.

"Enough!" Hermione's voice was loud now and everyone turned to stare at her. "Alright…just…we all need to sort this out…explain everything…"

"Well, I think we can all agree with that." Mrs. Granger stood.

Mr. Granger was on his feet next, motioning toward the charm Hermione had used. "Put that bloody magic away!"

"You nearly killed Ron!" Hermione shouted back.

"With every bloody right, look what he did to you!" Mr. Granger motioned toward Hermione's pregnant stomach.

Hermione placed a protective hand on her pregnant stomach and that was when her small wedding band caught Mrs. Granger's eye.

"Hermione…is that…are you…" Mrs. Granger pointed to her finger.

Hermione glanced down at her wedding band and then up helpless at Ron.

"With all do respect…" Ron cleared his throat.

"DO. NOT. SPEAK!" Mr. Granger pointed at Ron.

"Dad! This is not Ron's fault! We had no choice!" Hermione shouted back.

"No choice in what? Opening your legs?" Mr. Granger roared.

Hermione let out a gasp of shock at her father's words as her eyes swelled with tears. She had never seen her father act this way. It was almost frightening.

"Alright, that's enough!" Ron's voice roared in Hermione's ear causing her to jump as Ron stepped forward. "You have no idea what went on, why it happened or how bleeding lucky you are that your daughter did what she did! She saved both of your lives!"

"What are you going on about?!" Mr. Granger yelled back.

"OUR WORLD NEARLY ENDED! THERE WAS A BLEEDING WAR! HERMIONE DID WHAT SHE DID SO THAT THE PEOPLE WHO WERE AFTER US—AFTER HARRY…so they wouldn't come after you…" Ron was panted heavily with rage. "We almost died…Hermione was only trying to save your lives…"

Mr. Granger fell silent as he glanced toward his wife.

"What do you mean…" Mrs. Granger shook her head as if she couldn't process what Ron was saying.

Ron glanced at Hermione and nodded, wanting to give her the chance to explain it all to her parents.

Hermione took a deep breath and took the hand Ron offered her for support. He gently gave her a little squeeze.

"If I put this charm down…will you promise not to go after Ron? So I can explain all of this?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Granger glanced at her husband and after a moment they both nodded. Hermione then put the charm down and slowly moved back to the kitchen table, Ron sliding down in the seat next to her. Mr. and Mrs. Granger then followed.

"There was a war in…in our world…" Hermione glanced at Ron, indicating the wizarding world. "You remember how awful things were getting…even in the muggle world..."

Mrs. Granger nodded slowly, recalling how they had sensed something was wrong.

"I knew you wouldn't be safe…because I wasn't safe…because I knew Harry and I told you so much about him…people wanted him dead…you remember, I said…Voldemort?" Hermione glanced at her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded, remembering the brief stories in which Hermione had mentioned that strange name.

"So I changed your memories so you would forget about me…I sent you here, far away from England…so you could be safe…" Hermione took a deep breath.

Ron reached out his hand and took Hermione's hand in his, giving it a squeeze of encouragement. He thought she was doing well.

Hermione smiled back and continued on, taking another deep breath and knowing the next part was important. "In the middle of all of that…a law was passed…a…a marriage law…it was meant to enslave muggle-borns like myself…and punish Wizarding families like Ron's…who were against Voldemort…it forced Ron and I to get married…"

Mr. Granger turned his attention on Ron, glaring at the boy.

"Dad…we had no choice." Hermione knew what her father was thinking, and her voice shook a little as she spoke, her eyes swelling with tears a bit. "Part…part of the law…was that we…consummated the marriage until a child was produced…"

Mr. Granger turned his attention from Ron to Hermione, shock on his face. "What kind og bloody sick law…"

"It was created by Voldemort, he knew if blood traitors like my family and muggle-borns like Hermione…well…if we created children, then they could use those children against us…and they picked me and Hermione because we were both so close to Harry. They thought if Hermione got pregnant we couldn't help Harry…but they were wrong…" Ron smiled at Hermione. "She helped Harry still…she's part of the reason we won…"

Hermione gave Ron a loving smile back, happy that no matter what happened with her parents, Ron would still be by her side.

"What do you mean, she helped?" Mrs. Granger's voice was hardly a whisper.

Hermione glanced to her mother. "Harry had to go into hiding…to look for things…to defeat Voldemort. Ron and I went with him…we helped him fight and win"

"Pregnant?" The word barely came out of Mrs. Granger's mouth.

"I had to…" Hermione whispered back to her mother. "We had to fight…to make the world safe for our baby…"

Mr. Granger snorted at the word baby.

Hermione's eyes shifted from her mother's to her father's and she realized there was a good chance he would never forgive her for any of this. She knew he could not possibly understand everything she was saying to the extent of the war. He had not seen it. He had not seen all they had risked.

"But now everything's over…so I've came back to get you both..." Hermione's eyes fell to her pregnant stomach and then she glanced back at her mother. "…because I needed you both…"

Mr. Granger did not move at Hermione's words, but Mrs. Granger was on her feet and hugging Hermione so quickly, Ron hardly had time to pull away from his pregnant wife.

"Oh, honey…shh…" Mrs. Granger held her pregnant daughter as Hermione hysterically cried into her mother's shoulder. Mrs. Granger's own eyes were spilling out tears as she continued to comfort Hermione.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, unable to even begin to understand what was going on between Mrs. Granger and Hermione. The only thing he could do was chalk it up to that "mother-daughter bond" he had seen between his mother and Ginny. He glanced over at Mr. granger to see the same look of confusion on the older man's face.

Mr. Granger's eyes then twitched to Ron's and and his look of confusion hardened into something else that Ron could not exactly read and so Ron straightened up, prepared for whatever Mr. Granger was going to throw out him.

But, to Ron's surprise, Mr. Granger pointed to the back sliding door and stood, moving toward the door, indicating Ron should follow him.

Ron, in turn, gave one last glance at Hermione who was so caught up in her own little crying fest with her mother that she hadn't even seen her father move. Ron sighed, standing himself and following Mr. Granger outside.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Granger held onto her daughter as if she were the last thing on earth, soothing Hermione's now frizzy curls. As Hermione's chest heaved with each gasp of air she took, trying to control her own tears.<p>

"Hermione…shh…Hermione…I'm right here…" Mrs. Granger said gently.

"I—I—I'm so s-sorry, Mum…" Hermione cried harder, pulling slightly away from her mother so she could look at her.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Granger started.

"No…no…M-Mum…I…I'm sorry I t-took your memories…and…and…" Hermione glanced down at her pregnant stomach and cried harder.

Mrs. Granger took both of Hermione's hands in hers and held them tightly, forcing Hermione to look up. "Hermione, I won't pretend to understand any of that war or what you did to us…I am sure you did have your reasons, and I am not going to presue them right now…but sweetie, if everything you said was true…don't you be sorry for what's happened to you for a minute…" Mrs. Granger motioned to Hermione's stomach as well.

Hermione only cried a bit harder. "Mum…it was…it was all true…I promise…I would never…never have done any of this if it hadn't been…"

"Well, we can fix everything now, sweetie…we will help you any way we can. Once we all get home, this will be easier…" Mrs. Granger said, still holding Hermione's hands.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to control her tears and handing herself a bit better. That was what she had wanted to hear all along, that her parents wouldn't turn their backs on her for what she did. "Really?"

"Sweetie, of course…" Mrs. Granger smiled and then slightly turned her head to see Mr. Granger and Ron in a conversation on the back porch. Her smile faded slightly.

Hermione, because of her mother's facial reaction, turned as well to see Ron and her father speaking, rather adamantly, outside. "Oh boy…"

"As long as no one swings at each other, I think they will be okay…" Mrs. Granger half-joked, but her voice seemed father serious as she continued to watch her husband and, apparently, her daughter's husband speak.

* * *

><p>Ron had followed Mr. Granger outside of the house and, although Mr. Granger was quite a few inches shorter then Ron and nowhere near as broad as Ron was, part of him told him he should fear Mr. Granger greatly at this point.<p>

Mr. Granger, who had his back to Ron, turned to face the boy, his hands behind his back, and Ron instantly straightened up.

"Relax for a second there…I don't plan to do anything harmful to you…_yet_…" Mr. Granger added the last part after a moment and Ron couldn't tell if he was joking or serious, especially after the way Mr. Granger had attacked him early.

"I don't pretend to understand your world…" Mr. Granger began when Ron said nothing. "But I do expect you to respect mine…"

Ron's brow furrowed a bit, wondering if he had missed something.

"If I_ ever_ find out that you did that to my daughter…and she had a choice…though I know she says she didn't…I'll kill you myself…" Mr. Granger indicated to Hermione inside as he took a step toward Ron.

"What I did?" Ron was a little confused about which part Mr. Granger was talking about.

"Hermione is not the type of girl to be barefoot and pregnant before her twentieth birthday. I've never even seen her with a boyfriend, then she shows up with you, a stomach out to her feet and a wedding band on her finger…" Mr. Granger narrowed his eyes at Ron.

Ron, not understanding Mr. Granger's expression, but his hands up in defense. "Sir, at no point did I make Hermione walk around barefoot…and besides that…I know it all seems mental to you, but its really what happened…and I…well…I love Hermione….reckon I always have…" Ron's ears went red.

Mr. Granger cocked an eyebrow. "Your…how old, son? Eighteen, nineteen?"

"Eighteen, sir." Ron stuck his chest out proudly, meeting Mr. Granger's eyes.

"Exactly…you don't even know what you are talking about. You hardly have even lived—" Mr. Granger started.

"With all due respect, sir, you don't know what I've been through…what Hermione and I have been through…I've lived, and even if I hadn't, I've loved your daughter since I was eleven years old, I just didn't know it. I know what I'm talking about, and I am serious about Hermione. I know why you might not believe me, but I won't do a thing to hurt her…" Ron said.

Mr. Granger studied Ron for a second longer. "Well, I am grateful you have stuck around this long…and looked after her…"

"I reckon she looked after me more then I looked after her." Ron laughed nervously.

Mr. Granger gave a tight smile, but did not laugh. Instead, he straightened up, seeing Mrs. Granger and Hermione moving out onto the porch. Now that Hermione was standing he was able to see just what type of condition his little girl was in, and he was not at all pleased.

"Safe to come out?" Hermione smiled at up at her father, though the one he returned was not anywhere near as big as hers.

"Fine." Mr. Granger nodded.

Hermione nodded back, moving toward Ron who wrapped an arm around her.

"Ron and I were just talking…" Mr. Granger went on.

"Daddy…I know you must be upset…" Hermione started. Clearly she had calmed down a bit from the crying session with her mother.

"I…I don't know what I am right now, Hermione…honestly…this was a lot to take in…" Mr. Granger admitted.

"Well, we can keep working on it…once we get home." Mrs. Granger gave Ron a smile and Ron quickly returned it.

"We're heading back then?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded up at him, smiling and giving him a tight squeeze of encouragement. She knew things could have gone a lot worse then they had and she was grateful everyone was still speaking to one another and, hopefully, going to move on together.

"I should owl Harry and Ginny…maybe they can get your parents place together again." Ron said.

"Brilliant." Hermione smiled up at her husband.

"Yes, brilliant. Lets go…shall we? I'd imagine we are taking _magic_?" Mr. granger spat the last word out as he moved back into the house.

Hermione looked to her mother instantly.

"Just give your father some time. This is a lot to take in." Mrs. Granger said before following her husband inside.

"That's true…" Ron told Hermione, giving her a quick kiss once they were alone. "I've still got all my limbs and my life."

"Unfortunately, that seems to be about the only good thing that came from this…" Hermione sighed.

"Hey, come on…we got them back, right? One step at a time…" Ron told her, kissing her once more before moving into the house with her.


	51. Making Housing Choices

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 51**

Because of Hermione's condition and the fact that the Granger's were muggles, Hermione and Ron decided it would be best to fly back to England, so by the time they actually reached the Granger's house, Harry and Ginny had gotten everything back in order and Hermione was thankful for it. She was exhausted, and did not object when Ron helped her into her parent's house.

The second they were inside, since her parents had stayed outside to pay the taxi driver, Hermione felt strange. It was so weird to be in her parents house after so much had happened; so much had changed.

Hermione glanced around, seeing all the pictures of her smiling face with her parents. Part of her felt like she wanted to cry, since she had almost destroyed all of those memories, and part of her was happy to see them again.

"Do you want to get up in bed?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced over at her husband and shook her head. "No…I'll stay up a bit. Make sure everything is fine here…"

Ron nodded and watched as Hermione waddled over to the couch in the sitting room. He smiled as she eased herself onto the couch. He had never imagined someone as small as her could grow so large and he imagined the baby would be tall, like him.

"Everything looks the same." Mr. Granger grumbled passed Ron as he and Mrs. Granger entered the kitchen.

"Harry and Ginny did a good job." Hermione agreed from her spot on the couch as Ron joined her, sliding down next to her and sliding his hands in hers.

A moment later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger joined them as well, sitting opposite them in two chairs.

"Well…this has been…a rather strange few days…" Mrs. Granger said.

After the initial confrontation over their memories and Hermione's pregnancy and marriage, the Grangers and Ron and Hermione had been so busy making preparations for the flight home that they had hardly spoken about anything else. Then, on the plane, they had spent most of the time sleeping and even when they were awake the men didn't talk at all. Mrs. Granger and Hermione spoke a bit but it was in hushed tons and glances mostly.

"I reckon that's true…" Ron rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted and did not know how Hermione was even awake. He just wanted to sleep.

"There's still a lot more to discuss…but I don't think now is the time. Everyone looks rather tired…" Mr. Granger said. His anger seemed to have calmed down a bit, but Hermione could tell her father felt deeply betrayed by what she did to him, and she understood why. She also knew it would take a long time and a lot of work to mend their relationship, but she certainly would try her best. At any rate, she knew she could at least be happy that he had not gone after Ron once, other then with an accusing glance here and there.

"Bed sounds lovely." Mrs. Granger smiled over at the young couple in front of her.

Ron smiled back. He liked Hermione's mother a lot. She seemed to be trying to east everyone's tension, and she seemed to understand why Hermione did what she did better then her husband. Ron also sensed she understood and accepted him more then Mr. Granger did, though he could see why. After all, if he had a daughter and she came home married and pregnant, he would be livid, but to include the fact that she took your memories away to protect you, well Ron could see how a father would be downright infuriated. He already knew what it felt like to want to protect your family and not be able to. He had learned that the hard way at Malfoy Manor, and he imagined Mr. Granger felt the same way, since Hermione had not even given him the chance to protect his family.

_Not that he could have_, Ron knew that much, but he also knew what it felt like to be helpless. He could respect Mr. Granger's attitude for now, as long as it wore off soon and he started mending the relationship that was so important to Hermione.

Mr. Granger stood first. "Well, Hermione, do you need help upstairs?"

Hermione looked up, slightly surprised by the hand her father was offering her. She smiled warmly. "No…thanks, Daddy, but Ron can help me…"

Ron smiled and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Well…if he wants…I just assumed he would want to be on his way home…" Mr. Granger said.

Hermione furrowed her brow, looking between a shocked Ron and her father.

"Dad…I thought we were staying here…" Hermione said carefully.

"We are. I just…well…I assumed Ron would want to get back to his parents." Mr. Granger said, seeming just as confused

"Well…Ron and I are staying together." Hermione said, latching Ron's hand tightly. "We're married."

Mr. Granger gave a small smile. "Well, yes, you were but…well we thought…" He glanced at his wife.

"You thought what?" Hermione glared between her parents now.

"Honey, relax, we just weren't sure you would…well…stay that way. You said you were forced into it." Mrs. Granger admitted.

Hermione felt betrayed. Her mother, who had seemed so understanding, seemed to understand nothing at all and apparently had been in on it with her husband. "Just because they made us get married doesn't mean we didn't want it!"

"Hermione, relax, its just a misunderstanding…" Ron tried to calm her down.

"Relax?" Hermione glared at Ron who looked at his feet before turning back to her parents, specifically looking at her mother. "I thought you understood. I explained how I felt about Ron…about all of this…"

Mrs. Granger took a deep breath. It was true; Hermione and her mother had spoken very much about everything that had happened over the months they were apart, and Hermione had been certain her mother understood how serious the situation had been and also how serious she was about Ron. She couldn't believe her mother would think she wasn't serious about it.

"Well, yes, of course, honey, but now that you have time to unwind and think everything over…we just wanted to give you the chance to make a good decision. We will support you either way…" Mrs. Granger said quickly.

Hermione looked shocked and turned toward Ron whose head was hung low as he shuffled his feet over the carpet. She could tell he was uncomfortable about where the conversation was going, and she wondered if he thought she might be questioning their relationship.

Hermione only squeezed Ron's hand tight before turning back to her parents. "I already made a good decision, and its Ron. Nothing is going to change that."

Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger glanced between each other. Clearly, this was not the outcome they thought they would get.

"I think it may be best if we get out of your way for now. I'm exhausted and I suddenly don't feel very welcome. Ron, lets go home?" Hermione turned to Ron.

Ron looked shocked that she was even asking him and just gave her a small nod. Before looking sympathetically toward Mr. and Mrs. Granger. He wasn't pleased that they weren't fans of him, and it hurt to hear they didn't expect Hermione to stay with him, but parts of him understood why he felt that way. "Err…sure…right…"

"Maybe we can talk soon then." Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile as she held back tears and pulled Ron toward the fireplace, flooing out of her parent's home before either of them could even react to her words.

* * *

><p>Ron knew it only took seconds to get to the Burrow through the Granger's floo network, so he had no idea how, by the time they reached the Burrow, Hermione was already crying so much. They barely stepped out of the fireplace before she began hyperventilating from her tears.<p>

Before Ron could even begin to calm her, Mrs. Weasley was standing by the fireplace, with Ginny, Harry, and Mr. Weasley close behind.

"Hermione, my dear! What happened?" Mrs. Weasley moved forward, pulling Hermione in for the best hug she could manage with Hermione's pregnant stomach and glancing at Ron.

Ron was shocked how quickly Hermione let go of him and allowed his mother to hold her.

"M-my parents…" Hermione managed out.

"Oh no…" Ginny mumbled behind her mother.

Mrs. Weasley comforted Hermione and looked to Ron for an answer.

"They…err…they wanted me to leave for the night…kind of made it sound like I wasn't welcome…" Ron chose his words carefully.

"Wasn't welcome?" Hermione surprisingly snapped her head up, anger in her eyes though it was directed at no one in the room. "Ron, they practically told me to get rid of you!"

"They are just upset. It makes sense, I mean…given the circumstances…" Ron motioned to Hermione's pregnant stomach. "I'm not mad 'bout it, Hermione…you shouldn't be either."

"Well, I am. They had no right saying what they said!" Hermione stomped her foot like a child, causing Ron to smirk a little.

"Oh this is funny, is it?" Hermione glared at Ron. "Glad you find amusement in my parents wanting us apart, or is that what you want?"

Ron stopped smiling immediately, all the color draining from his face at the ludicrous question Hermione had asked. "What? No, of course I don't want that—"

"I'm exhausted." Hermione turned from Ron, ignoring his words and moving as quickly as her pregnant body would allow up the stairs.

Ron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Bloody hell…"

"I'll go have a word with her, dear. Best that these things are left to women sometimes." Mrs. Weasley said before hurrying up the stairs after Hermione.

"Well, I take it the trip went well then…" Harry said, unable to hide the humor in his voice.

Ron glared at his friend but smiled just the same, flopping down in a chair at the kitchen table. "Something like that…"

Ron was quickly joined by Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley who poured four big cups of fire whiskey and set them in front of everyone.

"Did Hermione's parents really tell her to get rid of you?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly." Ron admitted. "More like they expected me to go home…expected us not to stay married now that we don't have to be…but honestly, I don't think they really understand everything that happened, how could they? I reckon Hermione tried her best explainin' it all but still…so, I mean, I get where they are coming from…Hermione does deserve better then me."

"Don't ever put yourself down like that, son." Mr. Weasley said quickly. "Hermione's a smart girl, she picked you for a reason. Her parents are probably just upset about the whole situation."

"That's what I've been thinkin'. I mean, I reckon anyone would be mad if that happened to them…" Ron admitted, trying again and having no problem putting himself in Mr. Granger's shoes.

"Well, Hermione's parents always seemed to like you. I am sure this will blow over." Harry said.

"Hope so." Ron sighed. "They weren't exactly lovin' towards Hermione. I mean, her Mum was enough but…you can tell they are upset…they want her home I think…"

"Well, she doesn't seem like she is going to do that without you." Ginny said.

"Well, it will be good for your mother. Give her someone to look after." Mr. Weasley said.

Ron sighed again, glancing down at his hands. He did not want his mother taking over his last few months with Hermione before the baby came, and her certainly did not want her to be overbearing when the baby came. He really did want to try to do things on his own with his own little family, which he knew his mother would make rather difficult, though he could never say that to his father.

Harry seemed to be able to understand exactly what Ron was thinking because when he spoke his voice was clear and crisp. "Grimmauld Place is yours, Ron. I told you that before you left."

Ron perked up at Harry's voice. "Harry…are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I want my niece or nephew to have a good place to grow up in…or at least live for a bit. I won't be using the place. I really think I wanna stay here, be around family for a bit…" Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand in his before turning to Mr. Weasley. "If that's okay with you, sir."

"You know you are always welcome here, Harry." Mr. Weasley just nodded simply.

"Well, if you mean it, Harry, I mean…I will have to still talk to Hermione 'bout it, but that might be the best thing for us…Burrow's crowded enough, isn't it?" Ron glanced at his father, hoping he would take that as the reason Ron wanted to move out.

"And Grimmauld Place doesn't have your mother in your business every five minutes." Mr. Weasley laughed a bit, obviously able to read his son like a book as he took a sip of his firewhiskey.

Ron laughed, genuinely laughed, for what felt like the first time in a long time at his father's words. He should have known his father would have understood him enough to understand why he wanted to leave, and he was grateful his father wasn't taking it personally. Now,all he had to do was convince Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione moved into Ron's small bedroom at the Burrow and immediately began pulling apart Ron's draws to find one of his old shirts she could wear to bed, since none of her pajamas, which she had bought before the war and therefore before she had grown as big as a house, fit her anymore.<p>

As Hermione rummaged through the draws, grabbing one of old Quidditch shirts, tears rose in her eyes again. She was angry with her parents for behaving so poorly with Ron, especially when they were really made at her, not him. She knew that, and she knew they had every right to be angry with her, but she couldn't believe they expected her to leave him. Ever since he had found out she was pregnant; Ron had gone above and beyond for her. At first she thought it was him making up for walking out, but now she knew it was just because he genuinely loved her. She could see that, why couldn't her parents?

The sound of the door creaking open startled Hermione and she gave out a small yelp as she slammed the drawer shut, turning to see Mrs. Weasley in the door. Hermione quickly wiped up her eyes.

"Sorry to startle you, dear. I just wanted to make sure you were alright…" Mrs. Weasley said, stepping into the room.

Hermione just shrugged, throwing her hands out which only made her eyes swell with more tears she couldn't seem to control.

"Oh, dear, please…it's not worth getting this upset over…" Mrs. Weasley moved and hugged Hermione again.

Hermione just nodded, crying into Ron's mother's shoulder.

"They are your parents, and they love you very much." Mrs. Weasley said before releasing Hermione. "Now come and sit…"

Mrs. Weasley motioned for Hermione to follow her to Ron's bed, which they both sat down on.

A moment of silence filled the two women before Hermione, playing with the simple wedding band Ron had given her, spoke up.

"I understand why my parents are mad at me…what I did to their memories was inexcusable…but to go after what I have with Ron…" Hermione shook her head.

"What you did, you did with their best interests at heart. They raised you, Hermione, they know what kind of girl you are and they know you would never do anything to hurt them intentionally. Its just not the girl you are." Mrs. Weasley patted the bit of Hermione's leg that her pregnant stomach did not sit on.

Hermione just shrugged again, not really sure what to say.

"And as far as Ron goes…they are probably just overwhelmed with all the information, and you must remember, dear, that your parents don't know Ron as well as Arthur and I know you. You spent a lot of time in our world and with our family. Your parents haven't really been a part of that…they don't necessarily understand how our world works or why things happen the way they do. I am sure the idea of you being forced to marry and get pregnant is something they can't comprehend. I could barely grasp it at first and I knew why it was happening, remember?" Mrs. Weasley spoke gently.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, but you never told Ron he couldn't be with me…"

"And I don't think your parents sad that to you either, Hermione. I think…everyone is upset right now, and no one is thinking clearly. Whatever you decide, I am sure your parents will ultimately support you. You just need to give them time…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I understand that, and I can do that. I just…I won't compromise anything with Ron for them. I won't choose…Ron's my family now too…" Hermione looked at her stomach, containing the child she and Ron had created.

Mrs. Weasley smiled gently, squeezing Hermione's hand. "Ron is very lucky to have found you…"

Hermione smiled, but before she could answer, the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the room and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both looked toward the door to see Ron standing there.

Mrs. Weasley took her son's arrival as her cue to leave and gently got off the bed so she would not rock Hermione before passing Ron, patting him gently on the shoulder, and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Ron glanced back at the closed door then back at Hermione, shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "So…getting ready for bed?"

"Huh?" Hermione was confused. That was the last thing she thought he would say.

"You got my shirt out…" Ron pointed to the shirt of his that Hermione had pulled from his drawer.

"Oh…yes…" Hermione grabbed the shirt, playing with the collar.

"Right…well…if you are tired, we can talk in the morning…" Ron fidgeted from one foot to the other.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband. She had not seen him act like that in months, something was up. "Ron, what is it?"

"What is what?" Ron tried to act innocently.

"You want to say something…so…what is it?" Hermione asked.

Ron took a deep breath, contemplating what he was about to say before quickly rushing over to the bed and sitting down next to Hermione, causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

"Alright, well…I was talking to Harry downstairs…told them 'bout what happened with your parents…'bout them not wanting us to stay together at your place…" Ron started.

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Look, Hermione, I know you said we would talk 'bout it, but I reckon now might not be the time, but its still…well…I mean, Harry said we could still use Grimmauld Place…you know…if you decide you still want to live together." Ron said the last part as his eyes darted to his hands.

"Ron, of course I do!" Hermione seemed outraged and grabbed his hands, forcing him to look at her. "We're married and having a baby…why wouldn't we live together?"

Ron shrugged, chewing the inside of his lip a bit. Of course he didn't want to, but he knew he had to give Hermione a choice. "I just…wasn't sure if you wanted to stay with your parents. I understand if you do…just…just means we won't be living together. Wouldn't stop me from seeing you or the baby…"

"Ron, don't be silly…why would you think I would want that?" Hermione asked seriously, turning the best she could so she could face Ron, though her round stomach was making that nearly impossible.

"I dunno. I just…I wanted to give you the choice. I mean, we both already said we didn't want to stay here…" Ron motioned to his room. "We know what it would be like being crammed with Mum down our neck every second of the day…"

Hermione took a deep breath, thinking for a long moment before speaking. "Well, then…I guess we tell Harry in the morning we will take him up on his offer."

"We will?" Ron was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes…if that's the only way we can live together as a family without you wanting to rip your mother's head off…then yes. I am not having us split up now, Ron." Hermione took his hand and placed it on her stomach, just as the baby inside gave a soft kick.

Ron smiled down at her belly. "Blimey, I can't believe you get to feel that all the time."

Hermione laughed a little. "Its not as brilliant as you think…sometimes she hurts…"

"Oh, don't you get started on the she business. It could be a boy, Hermione." Ron reminded her as he moved closer, kissing her quickly.

"Could be a girl." Hermione said against his lips before pulling away to change into his shirt.

Just as Hermione was changing a barn owl came to Ron's window bumping it. Ron stood and saw a letter attached to the owl.

"Bloody hell, who could be owling us at this time?" Ron asked, opening the window to let the owl in. He quickly took the letter and the owl took off. Ron flipped the envelope open. It was address to both himself and Hermione. He scanned the letter to the bottom and saw it was from Hermione's parents. Instantly, his eyes grew big.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Its from your parents." Ron said slowly, handing a now surprised Hermione the letter.

Hermione took the letter from Ron and sat down on the bed, reading it for what seemed like forever, her eyes the size of dimes.

After a few minutes, Ron could not take it anymore. "Well, what does it say?"

"They…they apologized for what they said about you…they want to see us both in person tomorrow…" Hermione's voice was filled with shock.

"They do?" Ron could not hide the surprise in his voice as he sat down next to Hermione, reading the letter over her shoulder. Sure enough, it said exactly what Hermione had said it did.

"Well…that changed rather quickly." Hermione said.

"I reckon they don't want you to move out. Guess they will make room for all of us…" Ron sighed. He had been so close to getting Grimmauld Place; so close to having his own place with Hermione where they could raise their child without anyone else's interference. It was something he really wanted; alone time with his new family-to-be.

"Maybe." Hermione tossed the letter casually on the floor. "But they won't get it."

"What?" Ron was surprised as Hermione climbed into bed as if the letter had never even appeared.

"We've settled that already. If Harry will let us, we are taking Grimmauld Place." Hermione said, snuggling up into her pillow that was crammed next to Ron's.

"Yeah, but Hermione…" Ron twisted on the bed as she nudged him with her knees, clearly trying to get comfortable with her pregnant stomach.

"But what?" Hermione said, her eyes closed. "You wanted to stay at Grimmauld Place even before Australia".

"Yeah, but you only wanted to go because your parents weren't going to let us stay there together." Ron reminded her.

"Well, now I've changed my mind." Hermione opened one eye. "Are you coming to bed or are you just going to sit there and make it difficult for me to get comfortable."

"Oh, right…sorry…" Ron stood, slipping his shirt over his head. He wasn't exactly tired, but he knew the only way he could finish the conversation with Hermione was to get in bed with her and let her rest on him. It was the only way she was really comfortable in his cramped bed with her extra baby weight.

"Ron…" Hermione nuzzled onto his chest as he sank into the bed, both eyes closed. "I think Grimmauld Place is a good idea…"

"You do?" Ron glanced down at her head, surprised.

"Yes. You were right. If we live with your parents, they will constantly be on us and not let us be parents. If we live with my parents it will be the same thing plus the added looks of confusion and anger…I don't want to bring a baby into either of those situations. I want to do this on our own…" Hermione's voice was dreamy, as if she were half asleep.

"You do?" Ron couldn't believe she felt exactly as he did.

Hermione nodded against his chest. "We will tell both our parents tomorrow. I don't want to bring a baby into a house with tension or sadness…both of our parents houses seem to have a bit of both right now…"

This time, Ron was the one to nod as he heard Hermione's breathing even out. He knew she was asleep, and he knew he should be too, but he wasn't tired. Too much had happened, and the last words Hermione had said stuck with him. She was right, both her parents house and the Burrow had tension and sadness. The Granger's, over the fact that their daughter had messed with their memories and brought them back to a life where she was now married and with child while the Burrow held sadness over the lose of so many close lives, the lose of a son, and tension over how long anyone could keep acting like they were okay with that lose.

Ron sighed. He was both relieved and worried to speak to both the Grangers and his own parents. He imagined the next day would not be an easy one.


	52. Getting the Parents on Their Side

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 52**

Ron could hardly sleep all night, despite the fact that he was exhausted, so he was almost relieved when he finally felt Hermione shift against his chest just as the sun began to rise over the hill next to the Burrow.

"Morning…" Ron said softly.

Hermione nuzzled closer to him, her hump of a stomach landing on his and he felt the strangest thing. He felt their baby give a strong kick and instantly felt Hermione shift, now wide awake.

"Merlin…" Hermione mumbled, grabbing the spot the baby had kicked.

Ron grinned. "I felt that. Guess the little one is ready to get up."

Hermione glanced up at Ron, slightly surprised. "You…you felt that?"

Ron nodded. "Either the baby is stronger, or your skin is thinner."

Hermione glared at him. "Obviously the baby is stronger. It's going to be here in two and a half months."

Ron nodded, still smiling. "Which means we need to start getting ready…"

"Which means we need to talk to everyone today." Hermione sighed, her playfully mood clearly disturbed.

Ron nodded once more. "Yeah, been thinking 'bout it all night…didn't sleep much."

Hermione studied Ron for a moment. He did look tired. "Ron, its nothing to be worked up over. You should have rested…"

"Since when is this nothing to be worked up over? You do remember what we are doing today, Hermione, yeah?" Ron was surprised that for once she seemed more calm then he did.

"Well, yes…but given everything else, this should be easy. Your parents might be upset a bit, but they will support us, and honestly, after the way my parents have acted, I don't expect them to just change overnight." Hermione said.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione. Clearly, she had thought this over more then he had thought.

"And, furthermore…" Hermione huffed as she sat up, pushing Ron's legs over so she could get out of the bed. "You did sleep last night, because I was up for a good two hours with heartburn and you were snoring away…"

Ron blinked twice in confusion, following Hermione as she moved into the bathroom. "Heartburn?"

"Side effect of pregnancy, Ronald…" Hermione rolled her eyes as she pushed him out of door. "Now, can I use the loo, please?"

Ron shook his head thoroughly confused by Hermione's calm demeanor as the door to the bathroom slammed in his face.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were the last to join the Weasley's breakfast table, and were both surprised to see George sitting on one end, taking down a plate of eggs. He looked good, considering everything, and aside from his smile that wasn't quite as big as usual, and the slight remnants of dark circles under his eyes, he looked healthy.<p>

"Finally…thought you two would miss all of breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said, pushing eggs and sausage onto Ron's plate and a bowl of oatmeal in front of Hermione, already knowing that Hermione's morning sickness tended to strike worse when she ate greasy food in the morning.

Ron just gave his mother a tight smile; obviously nervous about the news they were going to break on his family. He leaned back, gently wrapping an arm around the back of Hermione's chair.

Harry starred at the couple for a long moment, silently asking Ron if he had in fact spoke with Hermione about the offer to take Grimmauld Place.

Ron, in turn, looked at Hermione, silently asking her if they should tell them. It was strange; the three best friends had such a connection now, no words were needed for Harry to understand that they would take Grimmauld Place and that Hermione and Ron were just trying to figure out how to tell everyone.

Hermione, taking a deep breath, decided to be the braver of the two. "We have something we want to tell everyone…"

"Oh boy…" Ginny mumbled under her breath, knowing exactly what Ron and Hermione were going to tell everyone.

In truth, everyone but Mrs. Weasley had a pretty good idea of what Hermione and Ron were about to say, but also, only Mrs. Weasley would really be upset with it.

Ron glared at Ginny before turning his attention back to his mom. "Mum…well…Hermione and I…"

Hermione could see Ron was struggling even more now, so she sighed, reaching out to give Ron's hand a squeeze before glancing back at Mrs. Weasley. "Ron and I have decided we want our own place…"

Everyone else seemed to busy themselves with the food on their plate instead of watching as Mrs. Weasley dropped her fork straight out of her hand, causing it to bang on her plate as her mouth hung wide open.

"You…you what?" Mrs. Weasley managed out after a long moment.

Ron winced at his mother's expression and glanced over at Hermione, hopeful that she would continue the conversation and be braver then he could be.

"We just…we discussed it. We…we think its best for us, to be on our own a bit…" Hermione glanced over at Ron, giving him a small smile.

"On your own? How could you even think that? _How_ could you afford that? Neither of you have jobs, or have finished your education and most certainly, neither of you know how expensive a baby can be!" Mrs. Weasley's voice seemed to grow a few octanes as she spit her words out without a breath in between.

Hermione cringed a bit as Mrs. Weasley's eyes fell on her. Obviously, she assumed it was Hermione's idea to move.

This time, Ron took the deep breath. It was time for him to stand up for his wife and the decision they had made together. "Well…Harry is going to help us with a place…"

Mrs. Weasley turned a sharp eye on Harry, inviting him into the conversation he did not want to be part of.

"Well…err…I mean…I am not using Grimmauld Place…I can't stay there right now…don't really want to, so I told Ron and Hermione they could use it…" Harry's face grew red as he dropped his eyes from Mrs. Weasley.

"And Ron's got a job. He wants to come work at the shop, he can. I could use the extra help." George said, leaning back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

Ron smiled slightly at his oldest brother, realizing in that moment, that the charm of Fred and George still existed very much, even without Fred in the room.

"Oh well…then that's settled then, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley threw her arms in the arm and glanced at Mr. Weasley. "Can you believe this? Taking my first grandbaby away from me?"

"Mum, lets not be completely mental!" Ron shouted before he realized what he was doing. Instantly, he cringed at the glare Mrs. Weasley shot him. "I just meant…we won't be far…you can come over whenever you'd like. We just…we want to be our own family…"

"They seem to have thought it through. I think they will manage just fine." Mr. Weasley dared to speak, causing his wife to glance narrowly at him.

It was apparent that Mrs. Weasley felt betrayed on all fronts, but she knew she could say very little about the matter, so she just placed her fork down rather loudly and turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"And when do you think you will be doing this?" Mrs. Weasley directed her question mostly at her son.

"Soon." Ron answered, realizing he did not know the exact answer to that question, but he would leave it up to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley then turned to Hermione. "And what about school? How will you manage on your own? If you stayed here, I could help with the baby while you finish…"

"I will figure that out when the time comes. I've still got a few more months, and I fully intend on finishing my education." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head, clearly not confident in Ron and Hermione's plan, but also, in her own way, acknowledging that she knew they would follow their own path.

Ron let out a breath of relief that he had been holding without realizing it, and the family finished breakfast in a slightly awkward, but no longer tense silence.

* * *

><p>Shortly after breakfast, Ron found himself sitting on his small bed, watching an abnormally pregnant Hermione pace in front of him, one hand on her round and protruding stomach and the other on the small of her back as she ranted.<p>

"What if my parents don't let us in to speak with us? Or what if they've decided to up and move?" Hermione continued to throw out questions, only fueling her own fears.

"Hermione, we saw them yesterday. They didn't up and leave, and if they don't want to talk to us…well, I'll make then…but I doubt that. They wouldn't have sent us an owl if they didn't want to talk." Ron sighed. They were supposed to be going to the Granger's to speak with Hermione's parents, but so far it did not look great.

"They have every right to be angry with me…I've thrown so much on them…" Hermione continued.

Finally, Ron had enough, and he stood, grabbing both of Hermione's shoulders and forcing her to stop her pacing as he stared directly into her big brown eyes. "Hermione, you need to relax. None of this can be good for the baby…and we will sort it out with your parents when we get there. Just…just relax a bit…you're driving me bloody mental…"

Hermione scowled at Ron, but did stop pacing, both her hands drifting toward her rounded belly, as if to apologize to the baby for the added stress.

"That's better." Ron smiled, releasing her shoulders. "Now…let's head over to your parents before it gets too late…I reckon we don't want to spoil their dinner time…"

Hermione sighed and nodded. She had worked herself up for a good hour now, and as much as she wanted to remain calm for the baby growing inside of her, she could not. She was too worried about what her parents might say or do now that they have had a full day alone to think everything over.

"Come on…" Ron took her by the hand and led her downstairs where they moved to the fireplace. Surprisingly, the downstairs of the Burrow was empty, though Ron chalked that up to the beautiful weather outside.

"I hope they didn't block the fireplace…" Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, they wouldn't do that to you…relax. They owled us, remember? Why would they do that?" Ron squeezed her hand gently, though he was not exactly sure what he parents were capable of, he did not want to add to her worries and just hoped the Granger's fire was open.

* * *

><p>To Ron's relief, they flooed to the Granger's living room without any problem and soon, both her and Hermione were standing in her parent's house.<p>

"Where are they?" Hermione glanced around, panic dancing in her eyes. "Did they leave? I knew—"

"They are right outside." Ron pointed out the window, where her parents were both working in the garden and felt Hermione's grip on his hand slacken a little in relief.

Hermione took another deep breath, trying to calm her own nerves, but she did not move.

"Hermione, we should probably go outside, right?" Ron asked, a hand on her back for support.

"Since when are you in a rush to see them?" Hermione scowled up at him, mostly to waste time. She was not ready to face her parents again.

"Well…your dad already tackled me. I reckon there isn't much else he could do…unless he goes after me with that shovel…" Ron laughed nervously.

Ron's joke eased Hermione's tensions a bit, though the image of her father chasing Ron with his gardening tool did not seem so farfetched to her right now.

"Alright…lets go…" Hermione took another deep breath, and with a hand on her protruding stomach, navigated through her parents kitchen and out to the backyard.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger glanced up at the sound of the sliding door opening, and both were clearly shocked to see Hermione and Ron standing there.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Granger breathed, standing up and wiping dirt from her hands. "I…I'm surprised you came."

"You sent us an owl to, didn't you?" Hermione questioned, taking Ron's hand firmly in hers.

Mrs. Granger's eyes darted across the yard to her husband, who was slowly walking up toward her.

"Well, yes we did…" Mr. Granger nodded, taking the gloves he had been digging with off. "Why don't we all head inside?"

Mr. Granger motioned to the house and Hermione nodded, stepping back in the door and taking a seat at the kitchen table, next to Ron, as Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered, also sitting down.

Silence filled the kitchen.

Hermione, unable to listen to the buzz of nothing, was the first to break it. "So you asked us to come over…here we are…"

"We wanted to apologize…" Mrs. Granger said just as quickly. "For last night…for making you feel unwelcome…" Mrs. Granger turned to Ron. "It's nothing against you…"

Ron put up a hand and shrugged. "I understand why it would be…if it were…I wouldn't blame you."

"So you understand why we aren't exactly fans of you right now, boy?" Mr. Granger asked, his eyes directly on Ron's so that Hermione's glare was ignored.

Ron nodded, his head held high. "I do…and I am sorry this all happened…"

"Of course its not just the fact that you got my only daughter pregnant and married her without my permission…" Mr. Granger continued on and turned to Hermione. "What you did to us…its not something we can just forget, Hermione."

"I know…but I did it with the best of intentions. I couldn't allow your lives to be risked over my choices." Hermione's voice was steady as she fought hard to not let herself cry. She would not seem weak. Not now. Not when her parents seemed to finally really be listening.

"While we understand that…you know it's still hard for us to grasp." Mrs. Granger said with a soft voice as she reached out to give Hermione's hand a soft squeeze. "But…we will try out best."

Hermione nodded. "I…I know it won't be easy…I know we have a lot to work on…you both missed out on so much, but…I want you to be part of everything from now on." Hermione glanced at Ron for emphasis before dropping her eyes to her rounded stomach.

"Well, there is still a lot to get used to." Mr. Granger admitted, his eyes darting between Ron and Hermione's pregnant stomach.

Hermione turned to face her father. "I know that too."

"We just don't get how…how this all happened…" Mr. Granger continued. "I mean…how in the middle of everything, did you manage to get pregnant and married…"

"We told you, there was a law—" Hermione started.

Mr. Granger put a hand up to silence her. "I don't want to hear about that…I want to hear about how you plan on handling this now…" He pointed to her stomach.

"We've handled it fine so far." Ron spoke up for the first time, defending his family.

"Its just the beginning…" Mr. Granger said. "The baby isn't even here yet. Have you thought about money and jobs and education—"

"We have." Hermione spoke calmly, understanding that everything her father had said had been a fear that even the Weasley's had.

"And?" Mr. Granger cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Ron more then Hermione.

"And…we got a place…we are moving in together…and I've got a job. Education…well…we will figure that out yet. Schools important to Hermione…" Ron said.

"Moving in together? A job?" Mr. Granger could not hide the shock in his voice, nor keep his composure as much as he had obviously wanted to.

"Well, we can't stay here…and we won't be apart." Hermione spoke up.

Mr. Granger's face flushed red and he pushed up from the table before his temper blew, pointing at Ron. "A word outside with you?"

Ron nodded, though Hermione seemed to not want to let go of his hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze, letting her know he would be fine and followed Mr. Granger out the back door and into the garden.

"What could Daddy possibly have to say to him?" Hermione turned to her mother. "If its some ploy to keep Ron and I apart—"

"We aren't going to do that, honey. We saw how badly that went last night." Mrs. Granger said quickly, though it was obvious from her expression that she had no idea what her husband would say to Ron either.

* * *

><p>Ron followed Mr. Granger outside, similar to how he had done in Australia, which his chest put and his head high, making himself as big as possible compared to Mr. Granger's small and thin frame. Ron didn't fancy another row with Hermione's father, especially because this time, if the older man came after him, Ron would not let him attack him like before.<p>

"Relax a moment…" Mr. Granger said as he stopped walking, just out of earshot of the house where Hermione and her mother were obviously trying to listen. "I just wanted to speak with you."

Ron let out the breath that had been puffing his chest out and cocked a weary eyebrow. "Alright…"

"So you've really thought things over with Hermione? I mean, you've got a job…a place to live…" Mr. Granger said.

"Yes…" Ron responded still weary.

"So you are serious about her then? About all of this…this marriage and baby?" Mr. Granger motioned back to the house.

Ron briefly glanced back as well, his eye catching Hermione's who was watching through the glass door. He then turned back to Mr. Granger and nodded. "Yeah. Been serious about it since I found out 'bout the baby."

Mr. Granger nodded for a long moment. "Well then, I have to say…I am impressed.

"You…you're what?" Ron was surprised by what Mr. Granger had said.

"Impressed. I wouldn't imagine most boys your age would take on all of these responsibilities so willingly…" Mr. Granger explained.

"Well, yeah…I mean, I've seen a lot…grew up a lot…" Ron shrugged.

Mr. Granger nodded again. "I know I can't understand any of that…I know it will take me a long time to do so, but I am willing to try…as long as I know my daughter is in good hands."

Ron's eyes bore into Mr. Granger's and he realized exactly what kind of a responsibility Hermione's father was placing on him. He expected Ron to now provide for Hermione, to take care of her, things Ron had always wanted to do without even thinking about them.

"You are." Ron nodded at Mr. Granger, a silent understanding between the two men.

"I actually believe you." Mr. Granger smiled a bit.

Ron realized the opportunity he was being given and would not waste it. He was on Mr. Granger's good side now, and he wanted to use it to his advantage. He dug his hands into his jacket.

"I…well…since you seem alright with me for the moment…I reckon it's as good a time as any to ask you…I was going to wait until maybe things got better but…" Ron fumbled with his words.

"Spit it out, boy." Mr. Granger said though there was no harshness in his voice but rather almost a sense of humor.

"I…I know Hermione and me are already married but…well…I know its important to her that you and her Mum be apart of it…so well…we wanted to do it again, so you two could be there…and I wanted to do it properly, so…well…I wanted to ask you, if I could remarry your daughter…" Ron glanced down at his foot, kicking a rock across the yard.

"When you ask me a question like that, you are going to have to start looking me in the eye. You can't be afraid of your father-in-law, now can you?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron was surprised by Mr. Granger's words and quickly looked up. "Does that mean…"

"Well, you are already married to her. She seems to like you…and so far you have been very good to her. So…if you need my word to remarry Hermione, then yeah, go for it." Mr. Granger said simply.

Ron smiled. "Really?"

Mr. Granger nodded slowly. "Still a lot of work to be done with this mess, but I guess a wedding is as good a way to begin mending it as any…"

Ron smiled even wider. "Brilliant…"

Mr. Granger glanced back at the house to see Hermione and his wife both looking confused inside.

"I guess we should go let them in on this…they both seem a little lost since I haven't tried to strangle you yet…" Mr. Granger laughed.

Ron laughed as well, a mixture of relief and genuine humor as he followed Hermione's father back into the house where they found Mrs. Granger and Hermione both sitting at the table, looking rather confused.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked, her eyes connecting with Ron's and Ron's alone.

Ron glanced at Mr. Granger and then back at Hermione and shrugged. "Yeah…guess so…"

Hermione smiled. "Good…"

Ron nodded, suddenly getting down on one knee next to Hermione and yanking her chair out so that he was face to face with her largely pregnant stomach.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione was confused, her eyes darting from her mother's face to her father's face and then back to Ron.

"Well…we talked about doing this the right way…so I wanted to do it the right way…and your dad said he was okay with it…" Ron said, pulling a small black box out of his pocket and opening it. It was empty.

Hermione furrowed her brow in even more confusion as she again looked at her father who gave a simple nod before she turned her attention back to Ron.

"You've already got the ring on…" Ron motioned to Hermione's wedding band. "But…I still wanted to ask you, Hermione, if you would like to get remarried to me…again…properly…so that everyone can be there…"

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as tears ran from the corner of her eyes and she giggled despite them. "Ron, are you serious?"

"I'm on one knee, ain't I?" Ron smiled back at her.

Hermione quickly shook her head, glancing up at her parents who were both smiling before back at Ron. "Yes…"

"Brilliant." Ron stood, hugging Hermione and kissing the top of her head.

"Under one condition…" Hermione said quickly.

Ron's smile faded and he glanced at Hermione's parents before turning back to Hermione. "What?"

"That we do it after the baby is born…so I can at least look normal in a dress…" Hermione smiled up at Ron.

Ron smiled back, kissing Hermione once more. "Done."


	53. Moving Day

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 53**

A week had passed since Ron and Hermione had told their families they were moving out, Hermione's parents had begun to accept everything, and Ron had asked Hermione to remarry him, and that week had flown by, filled with moving boxes and cleaning supplies as Hermione and Ron got ready to move into Grimmauld Place.

As Ron opened his eyes to the sun just coming in the room, he realized, all that work had finally been for something. Today was the day he and Hermione were moving into Grimmauld Place. Today was the day they would finally live on their own.

Ron grinned at the idea as he felt Hermione snuggle closer to him. She was almost seven months pregnant now, and he could tell she was getting rather uncomfortable with the extra weight. She had woken him up three times the night before trying to get comfortable. He hoped a bigger bed at Grimmauld Place would make it easier for her.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered softly. He was too excited to go back to sleep and was hoping she was awake.

"Hmmm." Hermione mumbled dreamily, snuggled up closer to Ron's neck, her eyes still closed.

"Are you awake?" Ron whispered.

Hermione sighed, opening one eye. "Well, I am now…"

Ron sheepishly smiled down at her. "Sorry…I couldn't sleep anymore…too excited for today."

"Well, apparently you aren't alone there…" Hermione slowly flipped onto her back, rubbing her round stomach, which made the blank arch up like a tent. "Someone has been playing football on Mummy's insides all night…"

Ron grinned down, rubbing Hermione's pregnant belly affectionately. "That's my little keeper…tell Mummy that football is out…you're not playing some ruddy Muggle sport…kicking a bleedin' ball into a goal…"

"_She_ will if she wants to." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"_He_ won't want to." Ron retorted with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, kissing Ron on the jaw. "Ready to move out today, Mr. Weasley?"

"Been ready…are you ready?" Ron asked her back, pulling her closely and kissing her square on the mouth, his tongue tracing her lips.

When they pulled apart, Hermione could not hide her blushing cheeks. Despite that they were alone, and married, and she was well on her way to having a baby in a few weeks, she still felt slightly naughty when she and Ron kissed like that.

"Of course…" Hermione's voice did not come out as steady as she had hoped. She couldn't help it. Ron took her breath away, even more recently when he seemed to want to hold her and be with her even when she was the size of a small continent, though he constantly told her she looked perfect, she knew there was no way that could be true.

Ron just grinned devilishly at her, knowing exactly what he had done to her. "Well…we could stay up here I guess…"

"Ron, we are not doing that in your parents house. At any rate, I am as big as a house and this bed is as small as a crib…" Hermione said, sitting up and struggling to get off the mattress.

"Oh, love, be reasonable…you're not as big as a house…maybe a small flat…" Ron joked.

Hermione turned, now on her feet, and glared at Ron, making him shrink back.

"I was only joking…" Ron said simply.

"Ha. Ha. So funny." Hermione snorted and moved into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly.

Ron sighed, realizing his joke might have gone too far, given Hermione's condition, and so within a second, he was on his feet, moving into the bathroom to apologize.

However, Ron stopped when he opened the door and saw Hermione, examining her large stomach with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked softly.

Hermione quickly lowered her shirt, or rather, his shirt and wiped up her tears. "Nothing."

"Hermione…I was just joking…" Ron had a feeling he knew why Hermione was crying. "You honestly look amazing…"

Hermione just smiled softly at Ron, a few tears still in her eyes and shook her head a bit.

"Oh, Hermione, come on now…" Ron moved forward, feeling awful. It was supposed to be an exciting morning for them, and he had ruined it. He kissed her softly on the head. "I swear, you look amazing…"

"Stop lying." Hermione said into his shoulder.

"I'm not. I swear it." Ron glanced down at her.

"Well, you haven't acted it much…" Hermione said with a sigh. This was not how she wanted to bring this specific topic up, though it had been bothering her recently. She wanted to settle into Grimmauld Place before putting it on the table for discussion.

Ron was shocked for a moment. That was the last thing he expected Hermione to say, though he knew it was true. The last time they had been together had been in the tent before they arrived at Hogwarts. He hadn't even realized that until now, things had gotten so crazy. "Bloody hell…"

Hermione pushed away, wiping her tears and moving to wash her face. "Its fine, Ron. I get it."

"No…no it's not fine. I just…we've been so busy…and you go to bed so early…and we are crammed on that little bed…" Ron stammered.

"I said it's fine. I don't need to hear your excuses…" Hermione told him, looking at him in the mirror.

"Its not excuses…its just…it's the truth…I'll fix it though." Ron told her, meaning every word.

"You don't have to fix anything. I understand. I wouldn't want to be with me right now either." Hermione said.

"Hermione, that's not it…" Ron started but Hermione was already walking past him, out of the bathroom.

"Come on, we've got to get ready." Hermione ignored him.

Ron, suddenly angered by her stubbornness grabbed her and pulled her around to face him. "Would you listen to me for a minute?"

Hermione was clearly caught off guard by Ron's roughness though she had to admit, the feeling of his hands on her like that caused her skin to ignite.

"Thank you." Ron smiled smugly at her lack of words and then dove in for the most passionate kiss the two had shared in weeks as Ron's hands traced down her breast and over her stomach.

After a long moment, they pulled apart, Hermione clearly shocked.

"See…I do still find you unbelievably beautiful. And I'll show you even more later." Ron smiled smugly, walking past a breathless Hermione and toward his dresser which held just one outfit for him to wear as they moved and a simple sundress for Hermione. He grabbed both and handed the dress to his wife, who could do nothing but smile at him, still obviously surprised by the kiss.

* * *

><p>Ron rubbed the sweat from his brow as he and Harry attempted one last time to move Hermione's "small" bookshelf into the sitting room of Grimmauld Place while Hermione directed them from across the room on the couch Ginny and George had carried in, drinking a glass of lemonade while Mrs. Weasley busied herself cooking tons of food in the kitchen. While Mrs. Weasley loved Hermione dearly, she was convinced she would not be able to cook the amount of food Ron could consume in her present condition.<p>

"A little more to the left." Hermione said.

"Bloody hell, woman…can't you just let us do this with magic?" Ron grumbled. For some reason, Hermione had insisted the move the objects in the Muggle way and Ron was over it, though given the near row they had early that morning, he was trying his best to keep his temper in check.

"Ron, I told you, not everything we do in this house is going to be done with magic. I want the baby to know its Muggle side too…" Hermione said, her feet up on the small coffee table.

"The baby doesn't even know if we are using magic." Ginny grumbled as she carried two lights in from the upstairs bedroom followed by George who was doing the same thing.

Hermione had been rearranging the place since Harry had told her he did not care what she did with it. Now, however, as Harry was positive he pulled a muscle, he wished he had told Hermione she couldn't touch anything.

"Is this good?" Harry wince, not sure how much longer he could hold the book shelf with Ron.

"Hmm…" Hermione twitched her nose as if trying to decide.

"Sometime today would be brilliant, before we toss our backs out!" Ron suddenly roared.

"Oh fine! Just put it down!" Hermione shot back, folding her arms over her chest.

"Thank you, Merlin!" Ron rolled his eyes and tossed his end down, nearly tossing Harry with it.

"We can always move it later." Hermione said simply.

"Yeah, if I can use my wand. You can't help me move it later." Ron said.

"Not like she's helping anyway…" Ginny commented, clearly annoyed that she was sweating and covered in dust from moving things around all morning.

Hermione's face screwed up at Ginny who moved out of the sitting room without another word.

"Err…she's just a bit tired." Harry made an excuse for his girlfriend.

"No, she isn't. She's just pointing out the fact that it is much easier to give the orders when you're sitting on your butt…" Ginny stuck her head back in and grinned playfully at Hermione, maybe not as mad as she originally thought.

"That's not fair, Gin. She can't help she's a bit useless right now…" George added with a laughed.

"No, I believe we can blame _Ronnie _for that one…" Ginny grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Ron.

"_Oi!_ Don't be throwing things 'round! And don't call me that!" Ron roared at his sister.

"Yeah, ickle Ronnie may get bent out of shape…" George grabbed Ron and put him in a headlock before quickly releasing him.

"Oi! You little gits! The lot of you!" Ron went after George and Ginny.

Ginny and George in turn, sprinted out of sight, with Ron fast on their heels, leaving an annoyed Hermione and a sweating Harry alone.

"Sorry if I've been a bother today, Harry…" Hermione's mood had clearly changed from moments ago.

Harry shook his head, taking a seat next to his pregnant friend. "No…not at all…"

Hermione just shook her head, looking away from Harry. She hated feeling useless, and George and Ginny had made it clear she was, and worse yet, Ron had not even tried to defend her. Instead he went after his siblings like a teenage boy.

"Hermione, you alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Hormones…" She laughed a little.

Harry just nodded, not really understanding them, but not questioning her either.

"And…well…just crazy to think I'll be living here with Ron…on our own." Hermione admitted.

"Well, yeah, that's what you wanted. Right?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes…I mean I suppose. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"Well, you didn't have to. I mean, you could have stayed at the Burrow—" Harry started.

Hermione made a face at Harry indicating he should know better.

"But yeah…I could see why you two didn't want to…but you will be fine here. It will be good for you." Harry said, patting Hermione's leg.

"You think?" Hermione genuinely asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Harry was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Just…sometimes I look at Ron…like that…like going after Ginny and George…and he seems like such a kid…" Hermione motioned to the hall Ron had taken off down which was now filled with the distant yells of screams and punches amongst Ron, Ginny, and George.

Harry, unlike Hermione, laughed at the noises. "So? He is a bit of a big kid…don't think that will ever change…"

"I need it to. I mean…I don't want to look after two kids." Hermione said suddenly.

Harry furrowed his brow, realizing Hermione was crossing into territory he did not need to discuss with her. "Hermione, I don't think that is something you should have to worry about…Ron's grown up a lot. I mean, if you are worried living alone, that's one thing, but you should talk to him 'bout it."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. And I don't even think that's it. I…I haven't even thought that until just now…its just…probably my hormones all messed up from all of this…" Hermione motioned to her pregnant stomach.

Harry gave a nervous smile, unsure of what to say and relieved when Mrs. Weasley's voiced filled the house.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

Hermione and Harry stood, moving into the kitchen while the sound of a small stampede in the form of Ron, Ginny, and George came from down the long hall.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley had dragged dinner out for as long as she could, obviously not ready to leave Hermione and Ron alone in Grimmauld Place, but finally all the dishes were cleaned up and put away and she had nothing left to do.<p>

"Mum, come on. Dad's probably starving at home…" Ginny reminded her mother from the front door.

"I told him to meet us here after work if he was." Mrs. Weasley reasoned, fusing over the idea that the refrigerator was slightly off center.

"Mum, come on…they will be fine…" George winked at Ron with a grin which earned him a gesture from Ron that made Hermione cringe.

"_Ronald!"_ Hermione scolded.

George laughed and moved outside Grimmauld Place with Ginny on his heels.

"Well, I guess they are right. We should get going…" Mrs. Weasley kissed Ron and then moved to hug and kiss Hermione. "If you need anything…send an owl…or floo over…"

"We will, Mum." Ron said, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Alright…I'll speak with you tomorrow! Goodnight, dear!" Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were about to cry.

"Night, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled.

Mrs. Weasley gave a nod and followed after George and Ginny, leaving Harry alone with his two best friends.

"Well…I'll see you two this week…maybe play some Quidditch, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Sure, mate. Let me know." Ron nodded.

"Thank you again, Harry." Hermione added.

"No problem." Harry nodded back and gave Hermione a nod before moving out of Grimmauld Place.

Once Harry closed the door, Ron stretched his arms out with a satisfied grin. "Finally!"

"Yes…finally…" Hermione said, sounding less then excited as she moved back into the kitchen, placing some of the dishes Mrs. Weasley had put away in easier places for her to access with her pregnant belly.

Ron instantly sensed something was wrong and followed after his wife. "Hermione? You alright?"

"Just fine, Ron!" Hermione's voice shrieked as she slammed a cabinet shut causing Ron to jump a bit.

"Bloody hell…I'll take that as sarcasm…" Ron said making a face of confusion at her behavior.

"Oh will you? Smart enough to hear that, I suppose? Only takes me nearly breaking the kitchen to get to you!" Hermione glared as she whirled around to face Ron, her arms crossed over her protruding belly.

"Alright, alright, what's wrong?" Ron put his hands up as if to surrender. The last thing he wanted was another row with Hermione, but he knew her hormones had been out of whack all day and he didn't think there was much he could do to avoid them at that point.

"Is that how its always going to be?" Hermione motioned around Grimmauld Place.

Ron swirled his head around, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He was at a complete loss.

Hermione glared at him as if he should be able to read her mind. "Your sister insults me, your brother calls me useless, and you chase them down like a ten year old!"

Ron blinked twice at Hermione's words._ What in the bloody hell was she going on about?_

"Were you not there when your sister was carrying in the lamps! Ginny basically called me lazy because I can't help, and George actually said I was useless! It's not my fault I can't move that much anymore! Its your damn fault!" Hermione threw a dishrag at Ron's head.

Ron dodged the dishrag. "Hermione, what the hell are you going on 'bout?"

Hermione shook her head as if she had not heard Ron, tears in her eyes. "I am talking about what went on early with your bloody family!"

Ron winced at Hermione's use of the word _bloody._ He knew she was upset when she spoke like that.

"And how it is your fault I am useless! You did_ this_ to me!" Hermione motioned to her pregnant stomach.

Again Ron winced, glancing away from her. "Well…sorry I did that to you…remind me next time you are forced to be with me to stop."

Hermione was left speechless by Ron's words. She had not expected him to respond like that and instantly she felt bad. She lowered her voice, calming herself down. "Ron…I…I didn't mean that…I'm not sorry you did this…"

Ron glanced up to see Hermione cradling her belly affectionately and gave a little smile.

"Yeah you are…a little…" Ron told her.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I think you would have liked to wait to have that baby…but its on its way, and we both love it already." Ron told her.

Hermione nodded, wiping up a tear. "Yeah…you're right about that…"

Ron smiled, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Hermione, kissing her forehead. "I am sorry I let my family say those things…and sorry that I acted like I was five…sometimes I forget I'm 'bout to be the dad…"

Hermione shook her head into Ron's shoulder. "No…no I am sorry I've been so crazy today…this morning and now…I am just…"

"Pregnant?" Ron finished her sentence with a smile.

Hermione laughed and nodded into his shoulder again before kissing his lips. "Right…"

"Listen…" Ron pulled away from her, keeping her hands in his. "Not sure if you are up for it…but…I thought it would be nice if we…well…broke our new bed in properly…" Ron wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Hermione giggled at Ron. "Oh do you?"

"I do…and I figure we best start now. You will need your sleep since your parents are coming by first thing tomorrow morning…" Ron told her, grabbing her and pulling her up into his arms, bride style.

Hermione giggled. "Ron, you don't have to carry me…honestly…"

"I want to. Need to do something properly." Ron told her, smiling at her as he moved down the hallway, toward their new bedroom, with Hermione in his arms.


	54. Granger's Visit

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 54**

Ron woke up feeling well rested as he felt the bare skin of Hermione's breast and pregnant stomach snuggle up to his bare chest. Despite the fact that their bed at Grimmauld Place was almost three times the size of his at the Burrow, they still had slept nearly on top of one another the night before, though Ron had a feeling that had to do with their activities the night before.

Ron grinned as he thought of the night before. He and Hermione had shared a rather long and intimate night, and he had to admit, even he was impressed with her flexibility and endurance, given her current state. Though, as he eyed her up and down in bed, he wondered how tired she really was, as she had barely stirred all night.

Ron was torn. He wanted to let her sleep. He hated the idea of waking her up, but he knew he had to. Her parents would be there in an hour, and he doubted she wanted her mom and dad to find her naked in bed with him, even if they were married. Furthermore, he didn't want to give the Granger's another reason to dislike him, since they finally seemed to be getting on well enough.

So with a sigh, Ron slipped his arm out from under Hermione and whispered softly, "Hermione?"

Hermione stirred, her eyes still closed, and mumbled, "Sleeping…"

Ron laughed softly. "No you aren't…"

"I was." Hermione said, opening one eye but still smiling at him. "This is like the fourth time this week you have woken me up."

"Well, this time its because I have to, not because I wanted to…" Ron told her, kissing her nose. "You're parents are coming over this morning, remember?"

Hermione sighed, flopping her head back into her pillow. "I wish we had invited them for lunch…"

"Well, we have nearly two and a half months left of waking up here before the baby comes…" Ron reminded her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's take it one day at a time…"

"Fine…" Ron groaned sarcastically before rolling over and running his hand over Hermione's stomach, his fingers tracing a small amount of stretchmark's at her sides.

Hermione frowned, noticing where Ron's hand had stopped. "I don't think those will go away…"

"What?" Ron asked, lifting the sheet and exposing Hermione's naked body before she could object. He studied the stretch marks thoroughly. They were small, and very few. He smiled at them. "I like them."

Hermione laughed. "I am sure…"

Ron glanced up at her as she threw the sheet back over them both. "I do. Reminds me that you went through all this trouble to have my kid…"

Hermione was speechless, studying Ron's face for a long moment. She could see the honesty and love in his eyes, and it reminded her of how he had looked at her last night as they had made up for lost time. He had been just as attentive and amazing as the first time, and there was no doubt in her bones that he loved her. She smiled softly at him.

Ron grinned back. "Come on…let's get up and dressed for your parents…"

Hermione nodded, stealing a kiss from Ron and causing his grin to grow even wider before she slowly got out of bed, with Ron's help, and made her way into the bathroom, to get ready for her parents arrival.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood over the stove, making some eggs as best she could with her stomach, though she was finding reaching the stove rather difficult and she was half tempted to just use magic to finish the food.<p>

"You know…you are making little things very difficult for Mummy…" Hermione whispered to her stomach.

The baby kicked in response, and Hermione laughed, wondering if the baby actually understood her. The idea that her child could hear her, and was trying to communicate with her truly fascinated her.

Ron entered the kitchen, fresh from a shower, and laughed at the sight of Hermione, in his oversized shirt, at the stove.

Hermione instantly glared at him, putting the spatula down and a hand on her hip. "What's so funny?"

"You just look…very…wifely like that…" Ron grinned at her, moving and kissing her on the neck as she seemed to melt into him. "And…you should go get dressed. Let me finish this…"

"Ugh…I don't want to…none of my clothes really fit anymore…" Hermione mumbled as she leaned against Ron, her lips forming a small pout.

Ron laughed again, his hands resting on her pregnant stomach and rubbing gently circles around it. "I doubt your parents want to see you in underwear and my shirt…it definitely gives away what we were doing last night…"

Hermione grinned at him and sighed. "Fine, fine…I'll go _force_ myself into something…"

Ron laughed as Hermione waddled out of the kitchen and he finished up the eggs, scooping them into a plate that he put a spell on to keep warm before moving to the window, where he saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger waiting across the street, clearing looking at 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Ron laughed, knowing they could not see him and then moved out into the hall.

"Hermione, I am going to get your parents! They are across the street!" Ron said, knowing the Granger's would never find 12 Grimmauld Place without help.

"Okay…" Hermione said, moving out of the bedroom as she put an earring in her hear.

Ron's jaw dropped as he saw her. She looked unbelievably radiant. She was in a simple yellow sundress that tied about her pregnant stomach, making her belly more prominent, but also making her small arms and legs apparent. Aside from her stomach, she really hadn't gained any weight. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail and she put a little make up on. Ron was impressed by how quickly she had gotten ready but also by how damn bloody amazing she looked.

"What?" Hermione stopped, looking at him with a concerned look as his mouth continue to hang open.

"Nothing you just…you look bloody amazing." Ron grinned at her, moving and pulling her close, kissing her passionately.

When they broke apart, Hermione's eyes were still closed for a moment. She opened them to see Ron staring intensely at her.

"Bloody beautiful." Ron whispered.

Hermione smiled softly at him, amazed at his reaction to her. She could tell, in that moment, he really did think she was beautiful, and although she couldn't see how given her present condition, she was grateful for it.

"Go get my parents before they decide to go home." Hermione whispered soflty back with a smile.

Ron nodded, though he did not move.

"Ron…go…" Hermione laughed, swatting his arm and moving away from him.

Ron seemed to realize he had not moved and laughed himself before moving toward the door. "Right, right…"

* * *

><p>Hermione then moved into the kitchen, waiving her wand and setting the table before cooking up some bacon. By the time she was finished, she heard the front door open, and knew Ron was back with her parents.<p>

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger called out.

"In the kitchen." Hermione called out.

A second later, Mrs. Granger appeared in the kitchen, followed by Mr. Granger and Ron who were speaking adamantly about the charm hiding Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, this place is lovely!" Mrs. Granger smiled widely, moving to hug and kiss her daughter before giving her a once over. "And you are glowing…"

"That's what I told her." Ron smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile back at Ron. Silently, she wondered when he had gotten so good with words and compliments.

"Let's eat. I'm bloody starving." Ron said, motioning to the table.

Hermione laughed. _That was the Ron she was used to._

Hermione, Ron, Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Granger took a seat, all enjoying their breakfast.

Ever since Ron had proposed to Hermione, both of her parents seemed to be trying a bit more with him, and Hermione was grateful for it.

"So this place is actually very decent. Have to admit…not what I expected when you said you were getting a place to live." Mr. Granger pointed his fork at Ron.

Ron just gave a small grin. He and Hermione had not told her parents that Harry had actually given them the place. They both felt that would not make Mr. Granger think highly of them, taking handouts from friends.

"Its beautiful. A great place to bring a baby home to…" Mrs. Granger said, glancing around.

Hermione nodded. She had made a point of pulling all the curtains down and trying her best to lighten the place up. "Still has a bit of work to do…"

"It will come along." Mr. Granger nodded. "Are you leaving that spell up? So that no one can see it from the street?"

Ron nodded. "I think so. Makes me feel better…if Hermione is ever here alone with the baby."

Hermione was surprised by that response. She knew Ron had wanted to leave the protective charm up, but she had no idea that was the main reason. She just assumed it was because he did not want to take the magic down that the Order had used for so long, or dishonor Harry's true claim to the house, in case he wanted to leave the charms up.

"Well, that's actually a good idea. Wish I had that when I used to leave them home alone…" Mr. Granger motioned to Hermione and Mrs. Granger.

"We managed just fine." Mrs. Granger reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled back at her mother. The conversation seemed surreal. A few days ago, she was certain her parents had cut her out of their lives, now they ere all sitting around joking like nothing had happened.

"And also, I was thinking…have you had a baby shower yet, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione shook her head, surprised by her mother's, she quickly finished chewing her food. "No…haven't really had the time to think about that, given the war and getting you two back and everything else…"

"Good." Mrs. Granger smiled. "I wanted to give you one…"

"What's a baby shower?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked surprised at him. "Don't they have them in the Wizarding World? Its where you present a mother-to-be with presents for the baby…"

Ron thought hard for a moment. "I mean…they have a little party…right before the baby is born but…I mean, its more for the couple…they give the baby stuff too but…"

"Well, this is usually for the mother only." Mrs. Granger informed Ron.

"And trust me…you don't want to be there." Mr. Granger leaned across the table as if he were sharing an inside joke with Ron.

"Oh they are fun! Just a bunch of women hanging around…." Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah, sounds brilliant." Ron said sarcastically, causing Mr. Granger to laugh and Hermione to smile.

"Well, that's why you aren't invited." Hermione reached out squeezing Ron's hand, before turning her attention back to her mother. "And if you want to do that, Mum, it would be great. We actually don't have a lot of stuff for the baby yet. The nursery is pretty empty…"

"Lovely! Yes, of course I want to! I just need the information to invite your girl friends…" Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione's smile faded at that comment. She had never shared it with her mother, but she had made very few girl friends during her time at Hogwarts, and that would be obvious now.

"Mum and Ginny will be so excited." Ron said, realizing what Hermione was thinking and not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Oh yes! I would love to have your mother, Ron." Mrs. Granger smiled widely.

Hermione turned to face Ron, giving his hand a tight squeeze and a smile. She was grateful he had helped her, so as to spare her from an awkward conversation with her mother over the fact that she had very few girls that she could truly call her friend besides Ginny and Luna.

* * *

><p>Hermione's parents had spent a majority of the day at Grimmauld Place, Mr. Granger helping Ron move some things around and Mrs. Granger helping Hermione plan the baby's nursery. By the time they left, right before dinner, Hermione was exhausted and her feet were killing her.<p>

Hermione quickly slumped into a chair in the sitting room just as Ron came back into Grimmauld Place, after walking her parents to the road.

"Hermione?" Ron called out.

"Sitting room." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back as she rubbed circles on her stomach, trying to calm the baby that had been doing flips inside her for the better part of the afternoon.

"You look a little tired there…" Ron grinned, seeing Hermione on the couch.

Hermione opened her eyes and pouted. "I am…and so are my feet."

Ron smiled and sat down next to Hermione, pulling her feet into his lap and beginning to massage them. "I can take care of that."

"Since when did you become such a gentlemen?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

Ron shrugged. "Since I realized I've got a girl I'd like to keep 'round a bit…"

Hermione laughed. "Seriously, Ron. You have become quite the charmer…"

Ron laughed. "Maybe I just grew up a bit…"

"Maybe…" Hermione nodded, closing her eyes and enjoying the foot rub.

"Having your parents here was good, yeah?" Ron asked after a long moment.

Hermione opened her eyes again and sighed a little. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, instantly able to tell Hermione wanted to talk.

"Its just…the baby shower…" Hermione admitted, feeling like she wanted to talk to someone about it, and Ron was her best option.

"I thought you wanted one." Ron said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I do…I mean, it will be great to get some things for the baby I just…am a bit worried. You don't know my Mum, she is going to go all out for this, and well…who is really going to show up besides your Mum and Ginny…maybe Fleur…" Hermione sighed.

"What are you talking 'bout? There will be plenty of people there…" Ron said.

"Like who, Ron? Its girls only…and in case you forgot, I didn't have many girlfriends at Hogwarts." Hermione pointed out.

"Well, Luna…" Ron said, trying to wrack his brain for any other girls Hermione had hung out with, but he wasn't coming up with a list exactly.

"_Besides _Luna and your sister, Ron. Think about it, no girls really liked me. Even my roommates weren't exactly fond of me…" Hermione sighed. "I just spent all my time with you and Harry…"

"Well, is that a bad thing?" Ron was slightly offended.

"Of course not, Ron." Hermione tried to sit up the best she could, but her stomach was making that difficult.

"Hey, just relax a bit there…" Ron motioned for her to sit back down. "And don't stress out 'bout this baby shower thing…it will be brilliant and there will be plenty of people who care 'bout you there…"

Hermione just sighed.

"Hey, I mean it." Ron squeezed her feet for emphasis. "Stop worrying about this…seems silly…"

"Silly?" Hermione shot up as quickly as she could, glaring at Ron.

"Yeah, silly. You could defeat death eaters, be tortured, and handle being pregnant in the woods alone…yet you are scared of a baby shower?" Ron gave a small laugh.

"Oh, you!" Hermione grabbed the pillow that was behind her back and chucked it at Ron, but couldn't hide her smile as he deflected it.

"Well, now you lost your foot rub." Ron told her, getting up.

"Fine. I want to shower and lay down for a bit anyway." Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"Oh good." Ron leaned down as if he were going to help her but instead just gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

"HEY! RONALD! Help me up!" Hermione struggled. "Its your fault my stomach's the size of a tent, and I can't sit up straight…"

Ron rolled his eyes, moving to help Hermione. "Oh, don't start blaming me again…"

Hermione smiled at Ron when he got her on her feet and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "Thanks."

Ron just nodded. "Go shower, love."

Hermione nodded and waddled out of the room and up the stairs.

Ron watched her, making her she did okay on the stairs. Once he heard the shower water go on he rushed to the fireplace, sticking his head through so that he could speak with his sister.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny were busy snogging on the couch, since the rest of the Burrow was out for the day, when they heard Ron's voice roar and they both nearly jumped across the couch they were on.<p>

"_Oi!_ Keep your hands to yourself! You want to end up like me and Hermione?" Ron shouted through the fireplace.

"Bloody hell, Ron!" Ginny screamed, grabbing her chest as her brother's head appeared in the fireplace. "We aren't_ that_ stupid."

"Hey!" Ron yelled at his sister.

Harry chuckled a bit, always finding Ron and Ginny's rows a bit funny, especially when Ron's head was in a fireplace. "What's going on, Ron? Something wrong?"

"Well…not exactly…maybe…I need Ginny's help." Ron said.

"Well, the way this conversation is going, I _really _want to help." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its not for me! It's for Hermione." Ron said quickly.

Ginny sighed. Hermione was one of her best friends. "What is it?"

"Hermione's mum wants to do this Muggle celebration, a baby shower?" Ron said, glancing at Harry.

"Oh, Ron, you idiot! That's not a Muggle celebration! We have them too! We just include the dads…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, recently in the Muggle world, sometimes guys attend too…" Harry offered.

"We do?" Ron was a bit surprised, but then he remembered he didn't spend a whole lot of time around pregnant people.

"Yes…" Ginny shook her head. "And I think that's a great idea."

"Well, yeah…except Hermione is worried. She said, and I've got to admit she is right, that she doesn't have a lot of friends that are girl, and she is worried her Mum is expecting people to come and they won't…" Ron said.

Ginny sighed and glanced at Harry who just shrugged.

"Well, Hermione's got a point. Didn't hang with a lot of girls but…I'll see what I can do. I'll get Luna to help me. I'll make sure people are there." Ginny said, understanding what Ron was asking without making him actually say it.

"Thanks, Ginny! I really owe you!" Ron said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ginny laughed.

"Talk to you later!" Ron said and pulled himself out of the fireplace, positive he heard Hermione getting out of the shower upstairs. The last thing he wanted was for her to know what he had asked Ginny to do, because he was certain she would get upset with him for telling Ginny what she was worried about.


	55. Fearful Realizations

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 55**

Ron woke up to the sound of loud banging and he jumped up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in a panic.

"Hermione?!" Ron called out, and then relaxed when he scanned the room and saw her standing in front of her dresser, her hands on her pregnant hips. He realized then, the banging was only the sound of drawers closing.

"What?" Hermione snapped, turning to glare at Ron.

Ron instantly could tell something was wrong and quickly got out of the bed, shaking his head. "N-nothing…what's wrong?"

Hermione threw her arms out and shook her head. "I've got _nothing _to wear to this _disaster_ of a baby shower today…"

Ron tried to suppress a chuckle. Hermione had been stressing over the baby shower ever since her mother had brought up at breakfast a week earlier. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, resting them on her swollen stomach and kissing her ear softly. "Anything you wear will look good…"

"I am not in the mood right now, Ron." Hermione shrugged out of his grasp and moved to the closet.

"In the mood for what?" Ron followed after her, his brow furrowed.

"For you…being nice to me…" Hermione said, pulling some dresses off hangers.

"What?" Ron was definitely confused now.

"I don't know! I'm pregnant, Ron! I've got hormones that make no sense, and I am going to a baby shower that no one but our mothers, your sister, and Luna will be at!" Hermione said, moving past Ron and throwing the dresses on the bed to examine.

Ron smiled, knowing better then to laugh. He could tell Hermione was completely stressed out and part of him wanted to tell her that Ginny had worked on it all week, and there would be plenty of people there, but part of him wanted to make it a surprise.

"Hermione, it will all be fine, honest…" Ron moved up behind her and glanced down at the dresses on the bed. "And, if my opinion matters, I like the pink one…"

Hermione sighed, smiling softly after a minute. "That's the one I was picking…"

"Well, then we both have great taste…" Ron laughed, happy to see her smiling a bit.

Hermione sighed and nodded; pushing some curls behind her hear. "I'm sorry I snapped this morning…"

Ron shrugged. "You said it, you're pregnant…I reckon being a little crazy is part of it…"

Hermione scowled playfully at him and picked up a blue dress, teasingly smacking him with it.

"I am just worried that this is going to be awful. I just don't want to disappoint my mother…she always has had so many girl friends, I think she expects the same from me." Hermione confessed.

"Well, your Mum didn't spend a good part of her time savin' the world, and so what? You've got good friends, who cares if a lot of them aren't girls?" Ron told her.

Hermione chuckled a bit and nodded. "That's true."

"So relax. It will be a good day for you." Ron told her, taking her hand in his and twirling her around so that only her pregnant stomach was between them. He then leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione smiled up at him before changing the subject. "So what are you going to be doing for the day then?"

"Harry's coming over with Teddy actually…" Ron tells her.

"Merlin, I nearly forgot about Teddy…" Hermione said guiltily. She had been so wrapped up in her own life that she had nearly forgotten about Tonk and Remus' orphaned son.

"Well, I would imagine that's because we've been bloody busy…" Ron told her.

"I am glad Andromeda is letting Harry see him." Hermione admitted.

"I reckon she always liked Harry…plus Harry is the godfather…" Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "That's another thing we need to talk about! God parents!"

Ron laughed at Hermione's dramatics. "Don't act like you haven't already picked two people…"

"Well, I was thinking Harry and Ginny but, I didn't know if you wanted one of your brothers…" Hermione admitted.

Ron nodded. "Well, I was thinking about George but…I don't want to cause any issues with my brothers…so yeah, I agree…Harry and Ginny…"

"Are you sure, Ron? I think George would be great too…" Hermione admitted, knowing Ron was close to the twin and knowing it might be a good thing for George now, given that Fred was dead.

"Well…honestly…I thought Harry but…well…since Fred died…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think George will be brilliant." Hermione said, kissing Ron quickly. "We can tell them later this week."

Ron smiled and nodded as he gave Hermione one more kiss and watched her disappear into the bathroom to get ready for the baby shower she was dreading and the shower he knew would certainly be a surprise.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and helped Mrs. Granger fix the stack of presents in the corner of the Granger's sitting room while Ginny, with the help of Luna and Parvati set the food on the table.<p>

"You did a great job, Ginny…" Luna whispered to the redhead.

Ginny nodded, smiling smugly with herself as she glanced around the room. She, with the help of Luna, had worked their butts off to get as many people to the shower as possible, and, given the fact that Hermione had helped save a lot of lives, it hadn't been as hard as Ginny had thought.

The room was filled with people, including Fleur, Andromeda Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomphrey, Angelina Johnson, Cho Chang, Parvati and Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Hannah Abbott, and surprisingly Lavender Brown, who owed Hermione her life.

'This looks just wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, grinning at Mrs. Granger. "Thank you so much for having us all…"

"Nonsense! We might as well get good and acquainted now…we will be sharing a grandchild soon…" Mrs. Granger smiled, fixing some strawberries on a plate.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Still…I know with everything going on…I just am grateful we could be part of this for Hermione…"

"Well, despite all of that, I know we owe your family a great deal. You kept an eye on Hermione when we couldn't." Mrs. Granger said genuinely.

Mrs. Weasley nodded again. "Well, she is like a daughter to me."

Mrs. Granger just smiled wider.

"Do we know when she is coming?" Angelina asked.

"Ron's supposed to owl me but, I am not going to hold my breath…" Ginny said.

"Ginerva Weasley! Give your brother some credit!" Mrs. Weasley started, but as soon as she did, the familiar sound of someone flooing into the house cut her off.

Everyone turned their attention to the fireplace to see a visibly surprised Hermione standing there.

"She's here…" Ginny was the first to make a sound, moving up and hugging Hermione.

"Ginny, what is this?" Hermione breathed into her sister-in-law's ear.

"Your baby shower of course." Ginny said as if it were obvious.

"Yes but…all of these people…" Hermione stared around at the familiar faces, shocked to see so many people there. It was not what she had expected at all.

"Thank Ron for that." Luna said, coming up next and hugging Hermione as well.

Hermione felt her eyes swell with tears and tried to laugh them off, apologizing as everyone came up to her to congratulate her.

"Oh, sweetie, you are allowed to cry…part of being pregnant." Mrs. Granger said when Hermione finally reached the kitchen where her mother and Mrs. Weasley stood along with Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you so much for this, Mum." Hermione said, hugging her mother tightly. She had not realized just how much she had missed her mother until now.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Granger nodded, releasing her daughter.

Hermione then turned to McGonagall. "And professor, thank you so much for coming! I know you must be busy getting Hogwarts ready for the fall…"

"Oh, I think Hagrid can handle that for a day…" McGonagall smiled warmly at her.

Hermione laughed at the idea of Hagrid running the reconstruction of Hogwarts. She knew he would be so proud to be given such a task.

"Speaking of school…Hermione, I was wondering if you plan on coming back?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione was surprised that McGonagall had called her by her first name. She rarely, if ever had done that while she had been at Hogwarts. "I…uh…honestly haven't thought much about it…the baby will only be two months old then…"

"Well, I did conclude that on my own. However, I want to see you finish, Hermione. You are by far one of the brightest students I have ever seen." McGonagall said.

"Thank you, professor…" Hermione blushed.

"So, I have been thinking…if you come part time, floo from home, a few classes a day…we can work it out so that the baby can either stay with someone, or come to the school, and one of us will keep an eye on it while you take classes. I am assuming Weasley will be working, so I wouldn't want to shorten his day either…" McGonagall said.

"Well, yes, Ron will be working with George, but professor, I couldn't ask you to do that for me—I mean, the rules—" Hermione started, knowing the clear rules at Hogwarts. Student's had to live on campus.

"Forget the rules. I make the rules, I am the Head Master now." McGonagall smiled and then motioned to Madam Pomphrey. "And at any rate, plenty of faculty have offered to help…"

"That's right!" Madam Pomphrey added.

"Nonsense. I can watch my grandbaby for a few hours a day!" Mrs. Weasley stepped in quickly.

"Absolutely. We could split the days if Hermione wants to go back to school." Mrs. Granger added.

Hermione glanced around at all the help she was suddenly being offered. It was a bit overwhelming. She honestly wasn't even sure she would be ready to go back to school by then. "Well, thank you all, but I will honestly have to think about it—"

"Hermione, come on! Everyone wants to see you!" Ginny seemed to come out o nowhere and grab Hermione, pulling her away form the older women and whispering in her ear. "You alright? You looked a bit green there…"

"Overwhelmed a bit…thanks for saving me…" Hermione whispered back.

"Sure." Ginny smiled at her sister-in-law and lead her into the sitting room where all of the younger girls were sitting around the huge stack of presents wrapped in baby themed wrapping paper.

* * *

><p>Ron shoved a whole muffin in his mouth just as he heard knocking on the front door of Grimmauld Place. He knew it was Harry, and had no idea why his friend just didn't let himself in.<p>

"Come in!" Ron yelled.

"I can't! It's locked!" Harry yelled through the door.

Ron rolled his eyes and moved into the hall, opening the door to find Harry pushing a carriage in one hand and holding Teddy in his arms with the other, standing there. "Sorry…Hermione's been on a weird kick of locking the door…dunno why. No one knows this place is here."

Harry just shrugged, moving past Ron and into the kitchen, where he set Teddy's carrier on the table and parked the carriage.

"What's that?" Ron pointed to the carriage.

"I picked it up…its my gift to you and Hermione…" Harry explained.

"Harry, you didn't need to. I mean, the house is enough…" Ron motioned around.

Harry just shrugged and glanced around the place. "I wanted to do it for you, and the place looks good."

"Yeah well…Hermione had me rearrange some more furniture…" Ron shrugged.

"I see that…" Harry laughed smugly and moved to the refrigerator, helping himself to a butterbeer.

Just then, Teddy started crying.

"Ron, grab him…" Harry said, since Ron was closer.

Ron made a nervous face and looked at Teddy as if he were a foreign object.

Harry laughed and moved, picking Teddy up. Instantly, Teddy settled down against Harry's chest. "Ron, you are going to have to get used to this…reckon you're gonna have one of your own in a few weeks…"

"I know that…" Ron snorted, but liked his nips in a nervous way. "I just…I mean…I haven't been 'round babies a lot…"

"Well…have a go…" Harry shoved Teddy in Ron's arms before Ron could object.

Ron's eyes grew wide as he grabbed Teddy as if he were a piece of glass, clearly unsure of how to hold him.

"Ron…hold his head, and relax a bit…he's not a porcelain doll…he's a person." Harry laughed.

"Since when did you become the baby expert?" Ron snapped, trying to concentrate on not dropping Teddy as he did what Harry said.

Harry shrugged. "I've been around him enough the last few weeks. Just…get used to it after awhile…"

"Hope that's true…'cause bloody hell…this isn't as easy as I thought…" Ron suddenly realized, all the sudden becoming slightly nervous about the idea of Hermione handing him a smaller version of Teddy in a few weeks. _What had he gotten himself into?_

Harry laughed. "Guess you should have thought 'bout that before you and Hermione…well…you know…I don't really like to think of it…"

"So funny…" Ron snorted, feeling really uncomfortable with Teddy in his arms and now panicking over the idea of having his own child there soon, he handed Teddy back to Harry.

Harry took Teddy back and gently put him in his carrier, not realizing just how much the arrival of Teddy had upset Ron. "So what else has been going on?"

Ron tried to think straight but he was struggling, his eyes glued to Teddy as he scrubbed the back of his neck. "Err…uh…nothing. We picked godparents…"

"Did you?" Harry was slightly intrigued.

"Yeah…Ginny…and…well George…" Ron said, looking half sorry at Harry though he was not exactly in the right mind frame to have the meaningful conversation he wanted to with Harry over this. Right now he was too fixated on the fact that Teddy had just showed him how completely unprepared he was to be a father.

"Brilliant." Harry sounded a little surprised.

"We were gonna pick you, mate…but since Fred…I just felt…" Ron managed out, still not having his thoughts where they should be.

Harry gave a soft laugh. "Its fine, Ron. I understand…and I agree…George will be brilliant."

"Right…good…" Ron nodded, glancing one last time at Teddy and sighing deeply. In everything that had gone on, Ron had been so focused on first horcruxes, then keeping Hermione safe, then defeating Voldemort, and finally getting Hermione's family back together that he had neglected to really think about taking care of the baby Hermione was going to have in a little over a month. He knew her pregnancy would result in a child; he just had not put the pieces together that he would have to hold it and it would be breathing and crying and have needs like Teddy. Up until that point, it all seemed so far off, and suddenly he realized that was not the case at all.

* * *

><p>The babyshower was going well. Hermione couldn't believe all the people who had shown up, and just how well her mother and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be getting along. She had been dreading the party since her mother brought it up, but now she was actually having a great time.<p>

"Alright…its getting late…so I think its time for presents!" Mrs. Granger announced once everyone had gotten dessert.

There were squels od delight among the crowd as everyone filed into the sitting room and Hermione eased down on a beautiful rocking chair she recognized from her parents attic. It had a pink and blue bow on it and she realized her father had refinished it for her. It was beautiful enough to make her eyes swell with tears.

"Sweetie, you can't start crying yet…" Mrs. Granger said softly in her daughter's ear.

"The chair is beautiful, Mum…" Hermione whispered back.

"I just wanted a piece of nursey in your babies…" Mrs. Granger said, helping Hermione down into the chair.

"My present first!" Ginny called out like a kid at a birthday party and then thrust two wrapped boxes into the very small part of Hermione's lap that her stomach didn't sit on when she sat down.

Hermione smiled warmly at Ginny and then slowly unwrapped the box to see a miniature broom.

"Ginny! I told you that was an awful gift! No baby can use that…" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Relax, it will grow into it…and trust me…it will need to start soon unless you want it to end up like Hermione on a broom…" Ginny joked.

Hermione scowled playfully at Ginny. She knew she couldn't argue; she was an awful flyer, and she thought the gift was brilliant. She knew Ron would love it, and the baby would grow into it.

"The other one is really the present…" Ginny motioned to the other box.

Hermione unwrapped it to see a crib mobile that was enchanted to light up like stars in the sky. Attached to the mobile were little brooms. "It's brilliant, Ginny!"

Ginny just nodded.

Hermione moved onto the rest of her presents. A diaper bag from Cho, a changing table from Mrs. Weasley that matched the crib the Weasley's had already given Ron and Hermione, a book case with children's books from Professor McGonagall, bottles and outfits from the Pavati twins, a baby sling from Madam Pomphrey, and a beautiful blanket from Lavender. The last present Hermione had to open was from Luna, and she was beyond curious to see what it was.

Luna's present a large square, though as thin as a two by four. Hermione picked it up and looked it over cautiously, knowing Luna could have given her anything. She unwrapped the present slowly and immediately felt tears form in her eyes.

Luna had painted a beautiful picture of the sun setting over the ocean. It was enchanted so that the waves crashed on the beach. Hermione looked it over and recognized it instantly. That was the view from her window when she stayed at Shell Cottage. It was what she had been looking at the first time she saw the baby kick.

"Oh, Luna…its beautiful…" Hermione managed out, trying feverishly to wipe her tears away.

"I thought it was a lovely view…and I thought it might be special for you…" Luna said, her voice airy as always.

Hermione just nodded, grinning widely at her friend.

Once the presents were over people slowly started leaving, which Hermione didn't mind as her feet were killing her and she was growing tired. She sat in the rocking chair as her mother, Ginny, Luna, Andromeda Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley cleaned up and the last remaining guest got ready to leave. Lavender Brown happened to be one of them.

"Thanks for having me, Hermione." Lavender said, walking over to Hermione as she slipped a jacket on.

"Oh, no…thanks for coming…" Hermione said as she tried to get resituated in the rocking chair. Lately, no matter how she sat, she was starting to feel uncomfortable from all the extra weight.

"I mean it. Thanks…for everything really…I owe you…" Lavender said.

"Thought we squared this out in the Room of Requirements." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"We did…I just...I wanted to say it again. Ron's really lucky to have you." Lavender smiled. "And you look great."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, patting her stomach. "Thanks."

"Sure." Lavender nodded, waving goodbye before flooing out of the Grangers.

A second later, the sound of someone flooing in, caused Hermione to glance over. She saw Ron standing there with Harry, who was carrying a now sleeping Teddy.

"Happy shower!" Harry grinned stupidly.

Hermione smiled at her best friend, but it faded a bit when she saw Ron. Something on his face told her something wasn't right, and the way he hardly kissed her when he walked passed her only confirmed that.

Hermione slowly got up, following Ron and Harry into the kitchen where Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda, and Mrs. Granger were.

"There's my Teddy!" Andromeda smiled and moved to take him from Harry. "Was he good?"

"Well behaved as always." Harry smiled and then moved to kiss Ginny quickly.

Ron, however, slumped down into a chair at the kitchen table, his eyes still on Teddy as he watched his own mother and Mrs. Granger fuss over the baby. Before Hermione moved as well, smiling over Teddy as Andromeda gently handed the baby to her.

Ron instantly noticed that Hermione was a natural with Teddy, a far cry from himself. She held the baby with such ease, as if she had done it her whole life, and didn't hesitate to shift him when he began to cry, even with her pregnant stomach making it a little more difficult for her then most.

"Oh, Hermione, such a natural…" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Hermione smiled back up at Ron's mother and her own.

Ron felt sick to his stomach and pushed himself up from the table. How could he have gotten himself into this? How could he have done that to Hermione? She could handle being a mother, but could he really handle the logistics of being a father? The idea, he had down pat, but the actual act, he was not so sure of.

Hermione noticed Ron dismiss himself from the table and instantly handed Teddy back to Andromeda. She smiled at her mother. "I'm a bit tired…Ron? You ready to go home?"

Ron was snapped from his thoughts as he stood in the middle of the sitting room. He moved his attention to Hermione. "Huh?"

"I'm ready to go home. Are you?" Hermione asked carefully, trying to figure out what was wrong with Ron.

"Oh…yeah…ready." Ron nodded, giving a tight-lipped smile as Hermione waddled over to him.

Hermione silently put her hand into Ron's as everyone bid them farewell and moved Ron to the fireplace, ready to confront him on his weird behavior the second they arrived back at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Ron stepped out of the fireplace first, instantly letting go of Hermione's hand and moving into the kitchen where he grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey that his father had left off the counter and pouring himself a tall glass.<p>

"Alright, enough…" Hermione waddled in after Ron and grabbed the glass of alcohol from him.

"What?" Ron tried to shrug off his behavior, though he was aware Hermione could tell something was wrong.

"You show up to my parents, act completely weird, hardly talk to anyone, and now you are drinking? What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, worried it was something she had done or had to do with the loss of Fred. The second one she had been waiting for. She figured it was only a matter of time before Ron broke down over the loss of one of his favorite brothers.

"Nothing's wrong." Ron said, moving away from the counter. He did not want to worry Hermione with his sudden realized fears of actually having a child. He didn't think it was fair to her, and she had enough to deal with.

"Don't lie to me, Ronald." Hermione said sternly, one hand resting on her back, the other on her stomach.

"Not lying…" Ron tried to laugh, though he knew it sounded forced. "Just…tired."

"I don't believe you." Hermione said, her voice full of concern.

"Of course you don't…" Ron snapped before he could control himself.

"What does that mean?" Hermione glared at him now.

"Nothing…" Ron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with her. He just wanted a minute alone, to gather his thoughts really and sort everything else out in his head before he spoke to her about it.

"It obviously meant something." Hermione snapped. "Do you think I never believe you, Ron? Is that what this is about?"

Ron snorted. _Of course Hermione would make it about her, and bother him until he told her. He just wanted to be left alone, just for a bit._

"Well, then. I am sorry you feel that way…I guess your behavior doesn't always win you the honesty award." Hermione snapped.

Ron glanced up, furrowing his brow. "What in the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. You know, you did tell me you'd always stay with me and then you walked right out in the middle of a horcrux hunt!" Hermione said, her hands on her hips. She knew it was a low blow, and part of her felt awful for using it against Ron, but she wanted to know what was wrong.

Ron closed his eyes trying to calm his own nerves now. He had apologized a million times for walking out on her and Harry, but he knew she would never really forgive him. He just shook his head and turned his back on her, leaning against the counter.

Hermione could tell she had gone too far and instantly regretted it. She moved up, gently placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, I'm sorry—"

"I need some air." Ron said, biting his own tongue before he really said something he regretted. He quickly pushed past Hermione, his own blood boiling now on how she had gone after him on top of his worry about his inability to be a father.

"Ron, wait, I—" Hermione waddled after him as fast as she could but she stood no match and within seconds, Ron was slamming the door to Grimmauld Place on her face. She hurried out onto the steps but only caught a glimpse of him hustling down the street, leaving her pregnant and alone on the front steps.


	56. Leaky Cauldron and St Mungo's

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 56**

Hermione stood by the kitchen window of Grimmauld Place, clutching a small cup of tea in her hand as she stared out the window. The sun was just rising over the park across the street and Ron was still nowhere to be found. He had not come back since he had rushed out the night before and she had hardly slept since.

She felt awful for starting the fight the night before with Ron, but she knew something had been bothering him and it was obvious now that he had still not returned. She was really worried. Never, since Ron had found out she was pregnant, had she spent a single night away from him, and now she had no clue when he would return.

The idea of Ron walking out on her made her relive the memory of the night he walked out on her and Harry in the tent and her stomach immediately did flips. She couldn't handle something like that again.

Hermione glanced down at her hugely pregnant stomach and sighed, trying to calm her breathing as tears came to her eyes. _She knew she was getting ahead of herself, that Ron would surely come back, but what if he didn't? What if he had left her and the baby?_

Another, more realistic thought crept into Hermione's mind as well. _What if something had happened and prevented him from coming home? What if he was in trouble?_

The second thought seemed more realistic, given that there were still some death eaters out there and Ron was certainly a target amongst them. The thought of Ron in danger made Hermione's heart race and the baby inside of her kick so rapidly and intensely that she actually cramped over in pain for a moment.

When Hermione straightened back up, she heard the sound of someone flooing into the sitting room and immediately felt relieved as she moved into the room. _Ron must have come back._

Unfortunately, when Hermione reached the living room, she did not find Ron but rather his younger sister.

"Hey! Sorry to just pop in but Harry left Teddy's blanket here…" Ginny started, smiling widely but when she saw just how tired Hermione looked and how red Hermione's eyes had been from crying, her smile faded. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

Hermione's eyes immediately began filling with tears at Ginny's question and she tried desperately to stop them, which only made it worse. Before she even realized it, she was hysterical.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What happened? What is it?" Ginny moved forward, gathering Hermione in a hug.

Hermione clung to her sister-in-law, trying to get her words out correctly. "Its…R-R-Ron!"

Ginny's grip on Hermione immediately loosed as she went ridged, thinking of all the awful things that could have happened to her brother in order to get Hermione this upset. "Hermione…what about Ron?"

"He's…he's…GONE!" Hermione managed out, hiccupping on the last word.

Panic flew through Ginny's eyes as she pulled away to look Hermione in the eye. "What do you mean he's gone? What happened?"

"We…we…had a fight…last night…he…he left." Hermione managed out. "I was going to call your family…later…if he didn't come home…"

"How long has he been gone?" Ginny asked quickly.

Hermione glanced at the clock, which only made her cry a bit harder. "Nearly twelve hours…"

"Bloody hell…we need to tell everyone…I mean…we need to make sure he is at least alright…" Ginny said quickly, moving to write an owl to her house. "Ron's not exactly safe on his own…there are still death eaters out there and he did help Harry a bit…"

Hermione only cried harder at Ginny's words. Of course, that was all she had been thinking all night too. Suddenly, Hermione's knees felt numb, and she managed to get her pregnant body into a chair before she toppled over, a hand trying to calm the kicking baby inside of her.

Ginny, however, did not seem to notice Hermione's body's behavior as she was too busy writing owls to her family and to Harry, letting them know that they needed to get to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up feeling as though his head had been smashed into a brick wall. Lights invaded his eyes as he tried to focus on the room around him. After a few attempts, he manages to make out that he was laying on top of a bed in nothing but his boxers. He lifted his head, taking in the disheveled room around him, littered with his clothes and empty bottles of firewhiskey and Meade.<p>

Ron had seen a room like this before, and realized he was at the Leaky Cauldron, in one of their room upstairs.

Ron shook his head at the revelation, trying to piece together the night before. He remembered fighting with Hermione, leaving Grimmauld Place, and walking to the Leaky Cauldron. He also remembered seeing Dean and Seamus, but after that things got blurry.

"What in the bloody hell did you do last night…" Ron grumbled to himself, sitting up, only to feel as though his head was going to explode and quickly sitting back down.

"Bloody hell…Hermione's gonna kill me…" Ron wiped his face with his hands.

"Yeah, she probably will…" A familiar voice filled the room.

Ron felt his stomach drop as he managed, despite his headache, to slowly sit up only to find Lavender Brown emerging from the bathroom connected to his room.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley was the first to arrive at Grimmauld Place, though Harry flooed in a few seconds after her, clearly just haven been woken up, as he was still putting his shirt over his head.<p>

"What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was loud as she moved into the kitchen. The second she saw Hermione and just how upset the pregnant girl looked, she rushed forward, hugging Hermione. "Oh, what happened, dear?"

"She and Ron had a fight…he stormed out." Ginny said, her arms folded across her chest as she watched her mother and Hermione

Harry stopped walking, his mouth hanging open slightly at Ginny's words. He had been beyond certain that the last time Ron would ever walk away from Hermione had been that night in the tent. He was shocked to see it happening again.

"Its…kind of my fault…I kept pushing him…" Hermione admitted. She had managed to control her crying a bit now, and was able to form complete sentences.

"Well, whatever the fight was over, he had no right to leave you in this condition…" Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione again.

"What were you fighting about?" Harry asked, regaining his ability to speak.

Hermione sighed and played with the tissue in her hand, as Mrs. Weasley finalize released her. "I don't know…he just seemed off last night at my parents…and when we got home he went and pour himself a big cup of whiskey…"

"Ron did?" Mrs. Weasley sounded surprised.

Hermione nodded. "So I asked him what was wrong…and it spiraled our of control from there…"

"Yeah, well…he was sort of acting funny yesterday…" Ginny recalled and then glanced at Harry. "Was he liked that all day? You were with him."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, really. I was so busy with Teddy…"

"I shouldn't have pushed like I did…" Hermione sighed, feeling tears come into her eyes again as the baby inside of her gave another hard kick.

"Oh, don't you worry about that now…" Mrs. Weasley told her. "We will find Ron…I just wish I knew what could have gotten into him…"

Hermione shrugged and then suddenly felt another sharp pain move through her stomach, much stronger then any kick she had ever felt. She couldn't help it, she cramped over for a second in pain.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley had seen Hermione's reaction, though Harry and Ginny had clearly missed it.

Hermione glanced up at Mrs. Weasley once the pain had passed. "What? Nothing…it was nothing…"

"Hermione, I know a pregnant women's body. That was certainly something…" Mrs. Weasley said, worry in her voice.

"No…it was just a kick…the baby has been kicking all day." Hermione tried to play her pain off, though in truth, she had never felt a kick that strong from her baby in her entire pregnancy.

"I'll owl Dad. Ask him to maybe put word around the Ministry to look for Ron…" Ginny said.

Ginny's voice took Mrs. Weasley attention away from Hermione, which Hermione was grateful for, since another sharp kick came immediately after.

* * *

><p>Ron blinked twice, rubbing his eyes and hoping that Lavender was a figment of his imagination, but each time he opened his eyes, she only came more into focus. He shook his head, trying to wrap it around this new shocker.<p>

"What…what are you doing in here?" Ron asked, his voice high and nervous.

Lavender laughed, realizing what Ron was getting at. "Relax…I just came to check on you and make sure you were still alive…"

"You…you what?" Ron was confused now.

"I work here at night…for the summer, anyway. You were a rather awful mess last night…Dean had to help me carry you up here, but we got you to bed. I just came to make sure you were still breathing. Can't have one of our war heroes drinking himself to death at the Leaky Cauldron. Would hurt business…" Lavender said with a smile.

Ron laughed nervously, glancing at the bed and then back at Lavender. "So…we didn't…" He motioned to the bed.

"Ron! Absolutely not! You're a married man…and anyway, even if I was that kind of girl, you wouldn't shut up about Hermione last night…" Lavender told him.

"Bloody hell…she's gonna be pissed at me…" Ron sighed, his thoughts drifting back to the pregnant wife he had stormed out on the night before.

"Well, then I guess you should go home and try to sort out whatever happened that made you come here and get completely drunk with Seamus and Dean." Lavender told him.

Ron just hung his head, thinking about what he and Hermione had been fighting over in the first place.

Lavender could tell Ron was really hurting, and so she gently sat down on the end of his bed. "Ron…do you want to talk about anything?"

Ron glanced up at Lavender, his ex-girlfriend, and realized she didn't need to be involved. After all, he knew he had really hurt her. _Why should she care about him now? _"No…its…its fine…"

"Ron, its okay to talk to me, you know. I mean…I don't hate you, and I don't hate Hermione…you both saved my life." Lavender reminded him.

Ron studied her for a minute. Lavender seemed to have changed a lot, grown up even. He guessed the war had done that to most of them.

Ron sighed, scrubbing his chin. "I just…I don't know if I can do this…"

"Do what?" Lavender asked, slightly confused.

"Be a dad…" Ron shrugged. "Dunno if I've got it in me…"

"And you are just figuring that out _now_?" Lavender couldn't hide the distain in her voice as images of the very pregnant Hermione from her baby shower flashed threw her mind. She suddenly felt the need to protect Hermione, which she thought was completely crazy given how they had only become sort of friendly recently.

"I know…messed up, right?" Ron bit the inside of his mouth, and Lavender could see his internal struggle.

"Well…why would you think that, Ron?" Lavender asked.

Again, Ron shrugged. "Dunno…guess, I just realized I don't know a lot 'bout babies. Harry brought Teddy over yesterday and I panicked with him. I mean, I was afraid to touch him…"

Lavender gave a soft smile. "I doubt you will be like that with your own child, Ron."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

Lavender shrugged. "I don't know, I just think it's different when it's your own child. I mean, it was painfully obvious you are deeply smitten with Hermione…and with that baby she is having. I could tell the minute I saw you two…"

"Well, yeah…Hermione's great, and she will be a great Mum…she's great at everything…" Ron said.

"Yes, but you are great in your own ways, Ron. You care, a lot about people…I've seen you with your friends, and your family, and with Hermione…that's what makes a good dad." Lavender told him.

Ron sighed; he had to give it to her, Lavender had made a valid point. "I just…worry I won't be able to do it."

"Don't you think Hermione worries about that to?" Lavender asked.

Ron shrugged. "Doubt it. I mean, she's Hermione…she's always prepared…always good at everything she does. I don't think being a Mum will be any different."

"Yes, she is good at nearly everything…but I shared a dorm with her, Ron, and just because she is smart and brilliant and manages to be the best at nearly everything she does, doesn't mean she doesn't worry about it. I remember that girl pacing around with books, crying and hyperventilating that she would fail a test…don't you think she is thinking the same way about this?" Lavender asked.

Ron thought for a moment, memories of Hermione nearly having breakdowns in the library before exam week came to mind and he had to stifle a laugh before glancing at Lavender. "Well, if she is, she doesn't act it."

"Doesn't mean she isn't worried…and you running out on her last night probably didn't help matters…" Lavender told him.

"Yeah, reckon you're right there…" Ron scrubbed the back of his neck, having to admit that his conversation with Lavender had made him feel better about the whole thing.

"Well, then I suggest you go home, and talk to Hermione about all of this." Lavender said, getting off the bed.

Ron nodded. "Thanks, Lav."

"Anytime…" Lavender gave a small smile and nod as she moved out of Ron's' room, giving him time to sort himself out and clean up before he would head back to Grimmauld Place and beg for Hermione's forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place watching Ginny and Mrs. Weasley buzz around her, trying to get hold of anyone who might know where Ron was by owl while Harry was out, looking for Ron, and in the process of getting Mr. Weasley from the Ministry.<p>

Hermione wanted to help, but she couldn't think straight, the pains in her stomach getting slightly worse. A second later, she winced, biting her lip so as not to alarm Ginny or Mrs. Weasley.

But Mrs. Weasley was better then that and looked up from the letter she was writing. "Hermione, something is wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione told her mother-in-law, though now she was getting worried that Mrs. Weasley was right. The baby had never kicked his hard before.

Before Mrs. Weasley could object, Harry and Mr. Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

"Ron's missing?" Mr. Weasley looked shocked.

"Has been since last night! Any word on him?" Mrs. Weasley glanced at Harry.

"No. Nothing…" Harry admitted.

"Ugh…" Hermione could not keep it in as she grabbed her stomach again in pain, alarming everyone in the room.

"That's it, Hermione! What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I…I don't know…" Hermione admitted. "I just…get sharp pains every couple of minutes…"

"A contraction!" Mrs. Weasley threw her hands up as if that was the last thing they needed.

"No…no the baby's not due for another month and a half." Hermione said quickly, but winced again, grabbing the front of her protruding stomach as she felt that pain again.

"Well, I don't think that child cares. We need to get her to St. Mungo's." Mrs. Weasley said, moving to help Hermione up.

"No…it's too early!" The panic was clear in Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, sometimes babies don't wait…" Mrs. Weasley moved and helped Hermione out of the chair.

"No…no Ron's not here…" Hermione's eyes swelled with tears as the realization of what was happening hit her and then so did another bout of pain.

"Alright…well…once we find Ron, we'll be sure to make sure he gets to St. Mungo's, right?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley and Harry nodded, realizing they would have to stay behind and quickly find Ron now. "Absolutely."

"Good. Ginny, help us, dear." Mrs. Weasley, who had Hermione by one arm motioned for her daughter.

Ginny moved and looped around Hermione's other side. "How are we getting there?"

"Knight bus. Out the door, lets go…" Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny began helping a nearly hysterical Hermione to the door, which Harry had rushed to open. By the time the three of them reached the curb, the Knight Bus was there, waiting to take them to St. Mungo's.


	57. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 57**

The Knight Bus did not take long, and thankfully did not throw Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, or Ginny around too much, and within minutes they were standing in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Ginny helped Hermione in as Mrs. Weasley rushed to the front desk to explain what was happening.

"I just want Ron…" Hermione whispered to Ginny. She was so nervous, and she couldn't tell if it was nerves that were now masking her pain, because it didn't seem as bad.

"Harry and my Dad will find him…and I'll beat the snot out of him…then send him into you…" Ginny smiled back.

Hermione laughed, though her eyes held some tears just as Mrs. Weasley came running back up to the girls with a wheelchair and a healer assistant.

"In you go, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione eased herself into the chair and realized that all eyes were on her in the waiting room. She had nearly forgotten that, after the war, she was no longer just some school-aged witch, but rather sort of famous. This was one of the times she wished she wasn't.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione glanced up at Ron's mother, realizing she was asking permission, though Hermione could not believe that. Of course she would want Mrs. Weasley and Ginny there. It was bad enough Ron was missing; she needed someone. "Y…yes…"

"Well, alright then dear. Not to worry." Mrs. Weasley gently patted Hermione on the back as she nodded for Ginny to start pushing Hermione.

Hermione was brought into a room down a long hall and helped into the bed by Ginny as Mrs. Weasley spoke with the assistant healer who then left the room.

"The Healer will be in shortly." Mrs. Weasley said. "So just get comfortable."

Hermione nodded, though she was visibly shaking. This was not how she envisioned having this baby. She wanted Ron there. _He belonged there. How could he walk out on her again? How could he leave her when she was about to have his child? That was it. She wouldn't have the baby. She would just wait for him. She could do that, couldn't she?_

"I really think I am fine." Hermione said after a long minute.

"Hermione, dear, I know you are worried, but everything will be fine. You just need to sit tight and let nature run its course." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah…and Ron will get here. He's not that much of a git." Ginny said from her spot by the window.

"No…no, I really just think I should—" Hermione tried to get up, but was suddenly stopped by a sharp pain. She gasped, grabbing at her stomach.

"I think you should just sit down and relax." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione sighed and flopped down on the bed, cradling her stomach and praying silently that the baby would wait at least until Ron could get there. She would be mad at him after all of this, but right now, she just needed him.

* * *

><p>Ron took a deep breath as he reached the top step outside of Grimmauld Place. He had rehearsed his apology to Hermione all the way back from the Leaky Cauldron, he just hoped she would give him a chance to explain everything to her. He glanced at the bouquet of roses in his hand, hoping they would give him a little room to speak with her.<p>

Ron slowly turned the knob and entered the house. "Hermione?"

"Ron!" Harry's voice was loud as Harry came sprinting into the kitchen followed by Mr. Weasley.

Ron sighed, shaking his head. This was not what he had wanted. He had not wanted his whole family to know how stupid he had been and how he had left Hermione, but of course she would call them and tell them, if for no other reason then because he had made her worry.

"Harry, before you say anything, I know I was an idiot. I just freaked and I just want to apologize to Hermione—" Ron started.

"Hermione's at St. Mungo's." Harry rushed out.

The color drained from Ron's face and he felt suddenly dizzy as he tried to understand what Harry had said. "She…she what?"

"She's at St. Mungo's. Your mum and sister just took her a bit ago." Mr. Weasley said, moving toward Ron and pulling him toward the fireplace. "And you need to get over there."

"What happened? Is Hermione okay?" Ron asked.

"She may have gone into labor." Mr. Weasley said, angry with Ron but also understanding just how worried Ron must be right now.

"What? But it's too early! We've got a month left!" Ron panicked.

"That's what Hermione said…" Harry nodded.

"Sometimes these things happen, Ron. Hermione was under stress—" Mr. Weasley started.

Ron smacked himself in the forehead. This was his entire fault, and now Hermione was having their baby early and without him. _How could he be so stupid?_ "This was my fault. I did this! I got her upset because I left!"

"Well, now, blame yourself later. Right now, lets get to the hospital, shall we?" Mr. Weasley said, grabbing Ron and Harry both by the collars and pushing them into the fireplace along with himself.

* * *

><p>Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley made it to St. Mungo's within seconds and Ron instantly ran up to the front desk, out of breath as he leaned over the counter to find a small, young witch looking expectantly up at him with bright green eyes.<p>

"Hermione Grang—I mean, Hermione Weasley…I need to find her!" Ron spat at the witch.

"Right, Mr. Weasley. She is down the end of the hall, turn to the right…" The witch instructed him.

Ron turned back to his father and Harry who had just caught up with him.

"Go on, we will wait here." Mr. Weasley said.

Ron nodded and sprinted down the hall, following the witch's exact instructions and turning sharply to the right and running into Ginny.

"RON!" Ginny smacked her brother hard on the head. "You git! Where were you?"

Before Ron could answer, Ginny smacked him again.

"Nevermind…go see Hermione…" Ginny pointed to the door across from them.

Ron just nodded, rubbing the spot Ginny had hit him twice as he moved into the room. "Hermione, I am so—"

Ron stopped mid sentence as he saw a still very pregnant Hermione, who was putting her jacket back on with the help of his mother, both women looking sharply at him.

"Well, I think I'll let you two talk. Hermione, i will be in the hall." Mrs. Weasley said frostily, glaring at Ron as she passed.

Ron flinched under his mother's gaze. He knew he would be in big trouble with her later, but right now he wasn't too concerned. He moved toward Hermione who was now sitting on the bed. "What happened? Harry told me you went into labor…"

"False contractions." Hermione admitted, her tone a mixture of annoyed and cold. It reminded him of how she had acted with him when he first returned to them on the horcrux hunt. He hated when she acted like this.

"Hermione, I am sorry—" Ron started, reaching out for her. He was relieved that she wasn't having their baby yet, that he hadn't missed anything important. He would never have forgiven himself if he had.

Hermione pulled her hand out of Ron's reach and folded it across her large belly. "The healer said the contractions were from stress…it doesn't help that I was tortured during my pregnancy either...it might have made my womb a little weaker, but…he said everything looks fine. I just need to take it easy. He doesn't want me moving around much until the baby gets here."

Ron nodded. "Well…that's fine. I…I can keep an eye on you—"

"Oh, like you did the past two days?" Hermione snapped at him, her eyes filling with tears of anger and relief. She was so mad at him for leaving, for almost missing the birth of their child if she had actually gone into labor, and yet she was relieved to know he was alive and well. She found it funny though, now that she knew the baby wasn't coming right that moment, she could be angry with Ron whereas before, she just wanted him there. She couldn't be sure if that was her hormones, but emotionally she felt like a drained wreck.

"Hermione, I know…I messed up. I won't ever—" Ron started.

"Won't ever do it again?" Hermione snorted, slowly standing. "Yeah, I've heard that from you before, Ron."

Ron sighed. He knew she was right. He had promised her that when he had returned during the horcrux hunt. "I just…I need to explain myself…"

"I'm really too tired to hear it right now." Hermione told him with an annoyed sigh. She did, in fact, want to know what caused him to storm out, but she was not ready for a long conversation. She was beyond exhausted from worry about Ron the previous night and the excitement of the hospital ordeal earlier that afternoon.

"Fine, yeah…that's okay. Let's just get you home and we can talk about it later—" Ron started.

"I'm not going home with you, Ron." Hermione told him, though her eyes dropped from his.

Ron's jaw hung open in confusion and he felt his stomach drop. "You…you aren't?"

"No." Hermione shook her head, though her voice was not angry, instead it sounded almost sad which made Ron only feel worse.

"But…" Ron began, but stopped. He didn't know what to say. He deserved her to leave him.

"I just…need some time…and help. I can't go home to my parents…I don't want to get them involved in this mess so, I am going to stay at the Burrow for now. Your Mum's there. She can help me…" Hermione told him, avoiding eye contact with him.

Ron felt like he had been punched twice. Once by Hermione, and then once by his mother. He was grateful his mother would want to help Hermione but by offering her a place to stay, but she was making it harder for him to apologize and fix things with his wife.

"Hermione, I—" Ron tried but was cut off by his mother sticking her head in the door.

"Hermione, are you ready to go, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling at Hermione and then glaring at Ron.

"Mum, we are trying to talk—" Ron said.

"No, actually, I am ready…" Hermione said, avoiding eye contact with Ron as she moved out into the hall.

Ron was left standing there, his mouth opened wide as his mother continued to glare at him.

"Now, you listen, Ronald Weasley. You fix this with that girl, do you understand me? Whatever possessed you to leave…well…fix this!" Mrs. Weasley demanded of her son.

Ron just stared at his mother as she then closed the door on him, leaving him alone in the room, trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened as the realization that he would be going home alone hit him. He had screwed up big time.

Ron wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at the last spot Hermione had been, but eventually the door to the room reopened and Harry appeared, moving up and gently patting Ron on the back.

"You alright, mate?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's gone to the Burrow." Ron said, his voice holding no emotion.

Harry nodded. "Yeah…I err…heard…but it's only for a bit. You know how you and Hermione row…it will all be fixed in a few days."

"I messed up, Harry." Ron said. "I mean…much bigger then before. I shouldn't have left."

"Yeah…why did you leave?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "I got freaked out. When you brought Teddy over…I panicked. I started to think I couldn't be a dad…and I just couldn't handle it…and before I knew it, Hermione and I were having a row and I walked out of the house…"

Harry stood there, looking at Ron for a long moment. "Are you serious?"

Ron turned a sharp eye on Harry. "Yeah, I'm bloody serious. You saw me with Teddy…barely could figure out how to hold him."

"Yeah, but Ron…you were pretty good with him for your first try. I mean, I've been 'round him weeks now…I was nowhere near as good as you were on my first try. Plus, I am sure it will be different when its actually your kid." Harry said.

"Lavender said that too…" Ron mumbled.

"What?" Harry did a double take, trying to see if he heard Ron right.

"Lavender…just…never mind…point is, I messed up…" Ron sighed.

"Did you tell Hermione what was bothering you?" Harry asked.

"No, I couldn't. I didn't want to worry her, or…make her feel like I wasn't ready for this. I just…I wanted to sort it out on my own first." Ron admitted.

"Well, maybe you should try now. I mean, it might make things better between you. If she could understand where you were coming from—" Harry started, feeling bad for Ron now that he knew the truth.

"Its not even about that anymore. I walked out on her, Harry. I promised her I wouldn't do that, and I did." Ron sighed.

"To avoid a row…" Harry rationalized.

"Yeah, and then I got piss drunk and nearly missed the birth of the baby I'm scared to have…" Ron shook his head.

"She didn't have the baby." Harry reminded him. "False alarm."

"Yeah but she could have, and I would have missed it. I mean, I deserve her to be mad at me…" Ron sighed, realizing he understood exactly why Hermione was choosing to stay with his family rather then himself, and he couldn't blame her.

Before Harry could say another word, Ron dug his hands into his pockets and, with his head down, he pushed passed Harry and out into the hall leaving a rather surprised Harry in the room.


	58. Please Come Home

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 58**

Hermione woke up to the familiar smell of eggs cooking. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself alone in Ron's bed at the Burrow. That was how she had woken up the past five days, ever since she had left the hospital and been ordered to take it easy. That had also been the last time she had seen Ron. She was certain he had tried to get in touch with her since she had been there, but she kept her window firmly shut, and eventually Pig realized he would not be able to deliver letters and gave up.

Hermione sighed, stretching out as her hands moved and rubbed small circles on her hugely pregnant stomach. Part of her wanted Ron there more then ever, and yet part of her was still upset at what had happened. She knew he hadn't planned it, but he had walked out, and it didn't matter to her that they were fighting anymore. The simple fact that he could leave instead of talk things out with her still upset her. Though she had to admit, she was curious as to why he left, and she did have to admit that he had obviously showed up at the hospital the second he found out what was going on.

The baby kicking her interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Do you miss Daddy too?" Hermione whispered to her stomach.

Another kick answered Hermione's question.

"I know…me too…Daddy just upset me…I just need some time…" Hermione admitted to the baby. In truth, she felt more betrayed by Ron because she had been so scared, and he hadn't been there when she needed him most. It hurt her, and she wasn't quite ready to admit how much.

A knock on the door broke the mother-baby moment Hermione was having and startled her a bit.

"Come in…" Hermione called out.

A second later, Ginny entered with a plate of food for Hermione, just as she had done every day since Hermione had left the hospital. Mrs. Weasley had taken the doctor's advice to heart and restricted Hermione's movements so much Hermione almost wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't complain. She had nowhere else to go right now.

"I know you can come downstairs and get it yourself, but Mum insist." Ginny set the food next to Hermione's bed and then sat down on the floor in front of the bed. "Ron's owled at least four times this morning."

Hermione took the plate and began picking at the breakfast, her brow furrowed at Ginny's words. "I thought he had given up. Pig stopped coming to the window two days ago."

"And started coming downstairs instead…there's a pile of letters…if you want them." Ginny said, then quickly added. "But I get it if you don't want them."

Hermione sighed, she knew Ginny had been angry with Ron at first, but now that anger was wearing of and Hermione was certain Ginny felt bad for her brother, though she would never say that for Hermione's benefit. "I'm just not ready to talk to him right now…"

"I understand. I wouldn't be either. I'm still mad at Harry for going over there every day…" Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head, knowing Ginny was only saying that so Hermione knew she was supporting her. "Ginny, don't be upset with Harry. He is being a good friend…"

"I guess." Ginny shrugged, though relief was obviously written on her face that she no longer had to pretend she was mad with Harry.

"Did Harry mention…how Ron was doing?" Hermione asked trying to sound casual, though deep down she was slightly worried about Ron. The image of his face, so sad and confused when she told him she wasn't going home with him at the hospital was still very vivid in her mind.

Ginny shrugged again. "No…Harry hasn't said much. I mean…just mentioned Ron's looked better is all…"

Hermione sighed again, fiddling with the food on her plate. Suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore, and she put the plate of food back on the table next to her. Part of her was still angry with Ron, but that part was getting smaller and smaller now, and the part that missed and worried about him was growing much bigger.

* * *

><p>Ron painted the walls of the baby's room feverishly. He had been working on it the "Muggle Way" all hours of the day and night for the past five days, and it was nearly finished. It had been the only task that had kept him sane ever since he had left he hospital without Hermione earlier that week.<p>

Ron continued to stroke the light yellow paint onto the far wall. He had picked a color that the muggle woman in the store had told him would go well in either a boy or a girl's room, since he and Hermione were not sure what they were having, and he had to agree. The color was calming, and it reminded him of the dress Hermione had worn when her parents had come for breakfast; the one she had looked radiant in.

"How's it going?" Harry's voice filled the room as he walked in with two cups of coffee, handing one to Ron.

"Good. Brilliant." Ron nodded, wiping some paint from his forehead. "When did you get here?"

"Couple of minutes ago." Harry admitted, looking around the room. He had been stopping in to check on Ron for the past few days and each time he did, Ron was working on a different task for the baby's room. When he wasn't painting, he was putting the baby's gifts and furniture from the baby shower together, all without magic. Harry figured that was because the manual labor gave Ron something besides Hermione to concentrate on.

"Well, I think the paints done. Then…I mean, just the furniture needs to go in here…" Ron rambled.

Harry nodded. "Looks really good so far, Ron."

Ron nodded. "Think Hermione will like it?"

"Sure. What's not to like?' Harry tried to sound casual, knowing Hermione was a soft spot for Ron now.

"I was thinking…once I finished the room up…that maybe I should head to the Burrow…try and talk to Hermione…" Ron admitted, his gaze dropping from the freshly painted walls around him and too his feet.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, seeing that his friend was obviously asking him for advice. "I mean…if you think it's a good idea…"

"Do you think it is? I mean, you've seen more of her then I have…" Ron admitted.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. I haven't really talked to her much…but I do know your letters are just staking up on the kitchen table."

"Brilliant." Ron sighed, hanging his head. "I just…I don't know what to do. I know I really messed up…but if she won't listen, how can I apologize?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted honestly.

Ron looked up, making eye contact with Harry. "I really love her, Harry. I mean, I guess I always have, really…but now…now when I'm not with her…well…this week has just been really bad for me…"

"Yeah…I've kinda seen that…" Harry admitted.

Ron just gave an uneasy laugh. "I gotta see her later…after I clean this place up. Whether she is still mad or not…I just gotta see her…"

Harry just nodded. He could see where Ron was coming from, or at least how much Ron truly cared about Hermione. He had watched Ron nearly go crazy the past week and so he silently decided he would help Ron set the baby's nursery up so that he could get over to the Burrow and try and see Hermione faster.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the bathroom, her shirt pulled up to her chest as her other hand traced down the line that had formed on her stomach from her pregnancy. It stretched well below the waistband of her gym shorts.<p>

Hermione then twisted to the side, shaking her head at her image in the mirror. The pregnancy had contorted her body into something she did not recognize anymore, or at least in her stomach area anyway. She was ready for it to be over. She hadn't realized how ready she was until she had thought the baby was coming early that week. Sure, she had been upset that Ron had not been there, but she had also been excited at the idea of the baby coming and the pregnancy being over. Now she had over a month to wait.

"I don't know how much bigger you can get…" Hermione spoke aloud to the baby as she turned back so she was square with the mirror once more. "I don't think my body has anymore room for you…I mean, you are making Mummy awfully big…"

Hermione felt the baby give a small kick, though it wasn't as responsive as normal and Hermione though she knew the reason why.

"I know…you miss daddy too…" Hermione spoke softly, her hand cradling her stomach.

The baby kicked again, stronger this time, and Hermione shook her head in amazement. It was as if the child inside her understood what she was saying, which she knew was illogical, but a nice notion nonetheless.

"Well…I wish I knew what had gotten into him the other night…because I am starting to miss him too…" Hermione admitted to the baby.

"What went on is that he can be a bleeding idiot sometimes…" Ron's deep voiced filled the bathroom and caused Hermione to nearly fall over in shock.

Ron, seeing his mistake, quickly rushed forward, grabbing Hermione before she fell over, a broad smile on his face as he finally felt her skin against his.

"Ron!" Hermione held her chest as he set her back on her feet, clearly trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry…didn't mean to scare you…" Ron continued to smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione tried to regain what little composure she could.

Ron's smile faded. He had thought, especially after he had just heard Hermione tell the baby that she missed him, that she would be a little more excited to see him, though he was certain now that she was still a little upset with him. "I…er…I…I…I'm sorry. I just…I needed to see you…"

Hermione remained silent, her eyes glued on Ron's as she watched his cheeks flush red as he struggled to find whatever words he was looking for.

"I…I…I messed up. I get that, Hermione…but if you'd just let me explain…I mean…what I did was wrong, but I…I was scared…but now I'm more scared…I'm scared I'm going to lose you…" Ron admitted, his hands shaking as he fiddled with his wedding band.

Hermione saw Ron's hands and then glanced back up at his face, realizing for the first time since she had seen him that he did not look right. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he had not shaved in a few days. She glanced him over again, and if it were possible, realized he even looked a little thinner. Suddenly, any anger she had toward him was replaced with worry.

"Ron, you aren't going to lose me…come sit down…" Hermione took him by the hand and lead him toward his bed.

Ron, happy to feel the warmth of Hermione's touch followed her gladly and sat down next to her. "Thanks for not kicking me out…"

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Ron glanced over at Hermione; she looked beautiful. He gave her a small smile and a shrug. "I've been better."

"Have you slept?" Hermione asked softly.

Again, Ron shrugged. "I've been busy working at the house…and I'm not used to sleeping alone."

Hermione gave a soft smile. "I know the feeling."

"Hermione, come back home. Please? I know I messed up, and I want to explain that to you and fix it. I just…I made a mistake, but when I heard you were at the hospital…I mean, I bloody wanted to kick myself in the arse." Ron laughed a little.

Hermione laughed a little too. "I wanted to kick you too…"

"I know. I'd imagine so." Ron nodded with a small smile.

"Ron, what happened the other night?" Hermione asked softly, glad to see him smiling a bit but also needing to know why he left if she would even consider going back to Grimmauld Place right now.

Ron sighed, glancing down at his hands. "I was scared…"

"Scared of what?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "Scared of being a dad…"

"What?" Hermione was clearly surprised by Ron's confession.

"I…I don't know. Harry brought Teddy over and I was rubbish with him and I realized I don't know a thing about babies…or being a dad…and I don't know, I just lost it. What if I can't do this, Hermione?" Ron confessed.

Hermione's brow wrinkled as Ron's words sunk in. This was the last thing she had expected to be the cause of his departure at the beginning of the week. Instinctively, she reached out and took Ron's hand in hers. "Ron, you don't have anything to be worried about…"

Ron nodded, glancing at her stomach. "I've been so worried about keeping you safe…and about living through the war…then your parents…I forgot to actually think 'bout the fact that at the end of all this, a baby comes…I mean, I don't know a thing about them…I panicked…"

"Ron, you think I don't worry about that? I don't know how to be a mother either…but I thought we were going to learn this parenting thing together…" Hermione was now a little upset. As far as she was concerned, this was something she and Ron could have discussed, and instead he had walked out.

" Well, I…I…didn't think of it like that…" Ron admitted.

"Well, you should have, I mean that is something a married couple should be able to discuss…" Hermione was upset now and standing.

Ron realized there was a good change she would not leave to come home with him now, and he was beside himself at the idea of it. He couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place alone.

"Hermione. I'm sorry. I know, I'm sorry…I messed up…I know it. I just, I don't want to go through that again. I've been going bloody mental without you." Ron said, and before he realized it, he was on his knees in front of Hermione, lifting her shirt and kissing her stomach. "And I am sorry to you…" Ron spoke to the baby.

Hermione was shocked at Ron's actions, and could only stare down at him.

Ron glanced up at Hermione. "I am so sorry. I want to make it up to you, every single day…I will never do something so stupid again…just…please…come home with me. Please let me fix this. You two are the most important things in the world to me." Ron placed his hands firmly on her pregnant stomach for emphasis.

Hermione's heart broke at the desperation in Ron's eyes and for the second time that day, she could not be mad at him. "Ron, get up."

Ron did as he was told and stood, now towering over Hermione, looking like a lost puppy.

"Something like this ever happens again, you talk to me about it, alright? Don't go off drinking, don't walk away, talk to me. We are a team. I can't do this without you, but I won't have you walking off like that again, especially when this baby gets here." Hermione explained.

Ron nodded. "I promise. I won't be that stupid ever again."

Hermione took a deep breath and held her head in dignity. "And…well…I'm sorry too…"

Ron's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sorry? For what, Hermione?"

"For…pushing you the other night. I know I wasn't the nicest thing…" Hermione admitted.

Ron shook his head. "No, no you were fine. Just…lets forget 'bout all of it. I just want to go home."

Hermione gave a soft smile. "Alright, Mr. Weasley. I'll meet you at home then. I just want to tell your mother what I am doing…I don't want her to worry."

"Sure. See you there." Ron grinned widely, happy to have Hermione back and beyond excited to show her all the work he had done while she had not been around.

* * *

><p>Ron paced nervously in front of the front door of Grimmauld Place, waiting for Hermione to return home. He knew he had only departed from her ten minutes ago, but it felt like a lifetime for him.<p>

Finally, he heard the sound of someone giggling the front door. He quickly leapt toward it, yanking it open and coming face to face with Hermione.

"Hi." Ron smiled at her. She looked even more beautiful now, with the sun on her pale skin, and then she had at the Burrow.

Hermione just smiled back at him and tried to waddle in the door with the small suitcase she had.

"Here." Ron grabbed the bag from her and helped her into the house. He had no idea why, but for some reason he felt nervous, like he was on his first date.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled warmly. "I haven't been on my feet much…my legs feel like jello."

"Right, doctors orders…" Ron remembered.

Hermione nodded, walking down the hall. "And your Mum took them very seriously. It feels nice to walk a bit…"

Ron saw the direction Hermione was walking in and realized he nearly forgot about the nursery. He quickly moved up next to her. "Well, are you okay to walk a bit more?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I should be fine."

"Good…I have something I want to show you." Ron took Hermione's hand and hoped she didn't pull it away.

She didn't, and Ron happily led her down to the baby's nursery, stopping right outside the door.

"Ron? What are you doing?" Hermione was slightly confused.

"Well…I was bloody bored…going crazy here without you…so I did some work…if you don't like it, I can change it…" Ron fumbled over his words.

"Change what?" Hermione was now very confused.

"I…err…well…you look…" Ron opened the door to the nursery and helped walk Hermione in, flicking on the Muggle lights he had installed with his wand.

Instantly, the nursery filled with light and Hermione's gasps of amazement. Ron watched proudly as her hand moved to cover her mouth and tears rose in her eyes as waddled around the finished nursery, her hands touching the crib Harry had helped Ron put together, and the rocking chair from her mother as well as the changing table before stopping in front of the few picture's Ron had put on the wall. One was of the Granger's with Hermione when she was seven, which he had gotten from Mrs. Granger. One was of the Weasley's at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and one was of Ron and Hermione that had been taken by someone immediately following the battle. Ron was lifting Hermione's pregnant form and kissing her.

Hermione looked at the pictures in awe as Ron moved up behind her. "I…I wanted muggle ones and wizard ones for the baby…" Ron motioned to the picture of the Granger's and then the other two. "Because you said you want the baby knowing both…"

Hermione turned to gaze at Ron. "Ron, I can't believe you did all this…"

"Do you like it?" Ron asked honestly. "I wasn't sure with the paint…and if you had your own ideas…I just couldn't sit around and do nothing for the past week…"

"No, Ron, its lovely. I love it." Hermione said and meant every word as she glanced around the room once more before turning back to him, her eyes full of tears as she began crying

"Hermione, don't cry." Ron panicked. "I…I just wanted to do something for you…and the baby…its part of my apology…but we can change it, I promise…"

"No, no, Ron. I mean it, I love it." Hermione smiled despite her tears.

"You're crying." Ron observed.

"Hormones." Hermione dismissed her tears of joy.

Ron just shook his head, suppressing a laugh but unable to suppress his smile.

"And you _will _be great…" Hermione added, wiping up her tears.

"Great at what?" Ron asked honestly confused by her statement.

"Great at being a father." Hermione said, taking Ron's hand and squaring off to him so that only her ridiculously pregnant stomach was between them. "This is what great fathers do…brilliant things like this for their children…" She shrugged to indicate she was talking about the amazing nursery around them.

Ron shrugged. "Well, I just put some stuff together…"

"But you did it because you love the baby, Ron. Not because you had to." Hermione told him.

"Well, yeah…" Ron nodded.

"And did you know what you were doing when you started this room? With the muggle furniture or paint or anything?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell, no…" Ron chuckled a bit, remembering how completely lost he had been at the beginning of the nursery adventure.

"But you worked at it and learned…and in a matter of days I might add…" Hermione continued.

Ron nodded again.

"So what makes you think you won't be able to do that with this baby?" Hermione asked him.

Ron blinked twice, taking in Hermione's question before his mouth broke into a smile. "You're right…"

"I usually am." Hermione smiled at him, leaning up as best she could and kissing him chastely. "Now, I need to get off my feet before I end up back in St. Mungo's…would you mind helping me upstairs?"

"Sure." Ron smiled, gracefully scooping Hermione up as if she were light as a feather and moving up the stairs with her, happy when instead of protesting she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you." Ron whispered to her.

"I missed you too." Hermione returned the whisper.


	59. Job Offerings

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 59**

Four days had passed since Hermione had returned to Grimmauld Place and Ron had spent those four days doing anything and everything Hermione asked of him, which he didn't mind. He deserved it, after walking out, and the doctor had told Hermione to stay off her feet as much as possible.

This particular morning was no different as Ron rushed around the kitchen, gathering Hermione some cereal. He was nearly ready to bring his wife her breakfast tray when he heard the sound of someone opening the door to Grimmauld Place.

Quickly, Ron rushed into the hall to see his mother making her way in through the front door.

"Ron." Mrs. Weasley said rather coldly.

Ron flinched at his mother's voice. He had not seen her since the day in the hospital over a week ago. "Hey Mum…"

"Is Hermione here?" Mrs. Weasley pushed past Ron and into the kitchen.

Ron followed his mother; having a feeling he knew what was coming. "Err…she's upstairs sleeping…I was just getting her breakfast together and was going to wake her up…"

Mrs. Weasley turned a sharp eye on her son. "Wake her up? Ron, she's been threw quite a lot and is nearly ready to have that baby…I think rest is exactly what she needs."

Ron shrugged. "Well, she likes me to get her up for breakfast…"

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. "I haven't seen you since the hospital."

"I know." Ron nodded.

"Well, you were obviously at the house because you managed to get Hermione to come back here…" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron nodded again, not really sure what to say.

"Ron…what happened? What made you walk out on her like that? The poor girl nearly went into labor she was so worried." Mrs. Weasley scolded him as if he were a child.

Ron flinched; that was what he was waiting for. He knew his mother would bring it up. "I just…I don't know. Doesn't matter, Hermione and I worked it out. Everything is fine now."

"Oh did you? Honestly, Ron, I don't know what goes on in your head sometimes! You just walk out on her and then just expect everything to be fine now?" Mrs. Weasley did not let up.

"It is fine. She and I are fine, Mum." Ron said, confidence suddenly in his voice. Things between himself and Hermione were going really well since she had come back home and he wasn't about to let his mother think otherwise.

"I highly doubt that. The poor girl was a mess because of how irresponsible and wreckless you were! I am so ashamed of your behavior, Ron! Your father and I didn't raise you like that!" Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Actually, things really are fine, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione's voice filled the kitchen as she slowly waddled in, causing both Mrs. Weasley and Ron to grow silent.

Ron moved toward her instinctively. "Hermione, you shouldn't be up…"

"I'm fine, Ron." Hermione said, her eyes meeting Mrs. Weasley's. "I was waiting on my breakfast, anyway…"

"Hermione, you look well." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you. Ron's been taking good care of me…and, Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for helping me last week when I needed it, and for coming to check on me today, but honestly, Ron is right. Things are fine between us." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley, seeing the honesty and also the warning in Hermione's eyes gave a small smile. She could see Hermione was protecting her husband and family and was actually proud of Hermione. "Well…good…I just came to check on you two, but it seems Ron's got it under control…"

"I do." Ron nodded, slightly confused on why his mother was not yelling anymore but having a feeling it had to do with Hermione's words.

"Alright well, you know where to find me if you two need me. I need to head over to Diagon Alley now, anyway." Mrs. Weasley said, giving a slight wave and moving out of the house.

Ron stood there, rather confused before turning to Hermione. "How did you get her to leave? I thought she was going to bite my bloody head off…"

Hermione gave a soft laugh and patted Ron's chest with one hand as the other snaked around his back. "It's a women thing…"

Ron gave a laugh back and leaned down, kissing Hermione on the forehead. "That is something I will never understand…but we should get you back up to bed."

Hermione sighed. "I am sick of laying up in bed alone…come with me, I could use a little workout…"

Ron's brow furrowed; Hermione couldn't work out. She could barely leave bed according to the Healer's orders. "Workout?"

Hermione wiggled her eyes and wrapped a hand around Ron's neck, pulling him in and kissing him passionately.

When they broke a part, Ron realized what Hermione was getting at. "Oh…that…I can help you there…"

"Good." Hermione smiled.

"But…I don't have a ton of time. I've got to get to the store soon…Ginny will be over to sit with you." Ron reminded her.

"Oh, right…well…I guess we better get upstairs then…" Hermione said as she took Ron by the hand and led him up the stairs, though it took her longer then she intended, as Ron had to help her pull herself up to the stairs. Being in bed for the last week, had not exactly helped her get the numb feeling from her legs.

* * *

><p>Ron grinned widely as Hermione slowly rolled off the top of him and onto the bed next to him, nuzzling her naked, pregnant form, into the crook of his neck and kissing the bottom of her ear.<p>

"That was brilliant." Ron whispered to her, rather satisfied with their _bedroom activities,_ even they had only had a half hour with each other.

"Mmm. I wish you didn't have to go to work." Hermione huffed in her ear.

"I know…but first day. I need to make some money before this one arrives…" Ron gently rubbed a circle on Hermione's pregnant stomach; unable to believe she was still able to have such great sex with him even with her extra weight.

"Just tell George you will start tomorrow." Hermione said, shuffling closer to Ron and trying to get comfortable though she was struggling a bit with her stomach, and was still out of breath from her deeds with Ron.

"I can't." Ron laughed again and kissed her and slowly pulled away from her. "I've got to shower."

"Ron!" Hermione pouted.

"I'm sorry." Ron laughed and then pointed to her nightstand. "Eat your breakfast…"

"That cereal went soggy an hour ago." Hermione told him, which was probably true. She and Ron had come upstairs immediately following Mrs. Weasley's departure a little over a half hour ago, and the cereal she had taken with her was probably more then disgusting now.

"Well, I will get you a new bowl after I shower…" Ron told her, moving into the bathroom.

Hermione sighed, kicking the sheets to the bottom of her bed with her feet. She was sweating from her activities with Ron and the cool air on her naked skin felt good. Almost on instinct, her hands moved to her pregnant stomach, stroking it carefully as she wondered how the baby inside of her was doing. Ever since the birth scare a few days ago, Hermione felt that the baby had gone back to normal, kicking and moving but not causing as much pain. She almost wondered if the false labor had come about because the baby had known Ron was missing. It was just a theory she had, and knew it made little sense, but she still liked to think her child was that smart.

Hermione was trapped in her own thoughts, and so she hardly heard the knock on the bedroom door.

"Hermione? Are you in—" Harry's voice filled the room as he opened the door.

"Harry!" Hermione's face flushed red as she rolled onto her side, giving Harry a clear view of her naked backside.

"WOAH! Sorry! Sorry!" Harry quickly pulled the door partially shut trying to ride his mind of the image of a naked Hermione, though he was certain he had hardly seen anything but her butt.

"Harry! Seriously!" Hermione growled, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"Sorry! You weren't answering…I thought someone was wrong. Can I come in?" Harry asked from his side of the door.

"No, you cannot come in!" Hermione shook her head; despite the fact that she was now covered, she was still embarrassed. "Where is Ginny anyway?"

"She couldn't make it. I'm going to stay with you…" Harry explained.

"Well…fine…just…go downstairs. I'll be down in a bit." Hermione said, still flustered.

"Alright…" Harry chuckled and Hermione could hear him move down the stairs.

Hermione and rolled her eyes, unable to believe that even in her own bedroom, she had no privacy. She slowly got out of bed and began to throw on a pair of shorts and one of Ron's old Quidditch jerseys.

As Hermione got dressed, Ron stepped out of the bathroom, clean from his shower.

"Hey, were you talking to someone out here?" Ron asked, shaking his head like a dog to get the water off.

"Harry decided to just barge in." Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

Ron laughed. "Did he see you?"

"Yes! Bloody butt naked, I might add…" Hermione rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

Ron just laughed more, moving and wrapping his arms around Hermione. "Well, then he must be awfully jealous of me…"

"Why?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I've got you…and you are beautiful…" Ron kissed her. "And besides, its not like Harry doesn't know we get off with each other…" Ron thumbed Hermione's pregnant stomach for emphasis as she laughed and swatted his hand away, the smile never leaving her flushed face.

* * *

><p>Harry was bored out of his mind while he was stuck at Grimmauld Place. Ron had left for work an hour ago, and Hermione had not come out of her room yet. Harry knew she was on strict orders not to move much, but he didn't think she would really follow them.<p>

However, she seemed to be, and therefore he was alone downstairs with nothing but a television and an old muggle video game system he had given to Ron two years prior.

Having nothing better to do, Harry decided to set the video game up, and in no time nearly forgot where he was.

That was, until, Hermione's voice filled the sitting room.

"Harry? Did you plug that in? Ron will never get off it now!" Hermione groaned and flopped down on the couch behind Harry.

Harry grinned at his friend before returning his attention to the game. "Well, its good to see you too…and I'll disconnect it when I am done if you don't want Ron having it."

Hermione just sighed and stretched herself out. "No…its fine…"

"Feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just a little worn out…sore really…" Hermione said, caressing her pregnant stomach and she used her other hand to ring out her curls. They were wet from the shower she had taken.

"Well…I suppose what you and Ron did earlier must have worn you out." Harry wiggled an eyebrow.

Hermione glared at him and threw a pillow at the back of his head. "Harry James Potter! Do not make that worse then it already was…"

"I hardly saw anything, Hermione, don't worry. You rolled over surprisingly quickly and the sun was glaring in my eyes." Harry said the near truth. He had seen a decent amount but to him it was like seeing his sister naked, and he would prefer to forget it all together.

Hermione just gave him a sly smile and a soft laugh, causing Harry to laugh as well.

"You seem happy again." Harry observed.

"I am." Hermione nodded, stretching back out and rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Ron seems better too…" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well…just when you weren't here…Ron was a bit of a mess. I mean, when he wasn't working on that nursery…well…that was about the only thing keeping him sane." Harry said.

"Well, he did an amazing job. I still can't believe it." Hermione admitted about the nursery Ron had completed for the baby.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, looks bloody brilliant. He did a lot of it the muggle way too…"

"Really?" Hermione was surprised, but couldn't hide her smile.

Harry nodded.

Hermione continued to smile at the thought of Ron sweating in order to put together the baby's nursery with muggle tools rather then magic.

"So are you ready for the baby now? Seems like this place is nearly together…" Harry's voice broke Hermione from her thoughts.

"Oh…well…yes…slowly. I think by the time she's here we will be ready." Hermione said.

"She?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed and shrugged, holding her protruding stomach in her hands. "Well, I don't know for certain, but Mrs. Weasley thinks it's a girl…and I've got a feeling she is right."

Harry laughed. "The idea of Ron with a daughter…"

Hermione looked up and laughed. "I know…"

"He will be brilliant." Harry said.

Hermione smiled wider and nodded, realizing that she knew Harry was right. Ron would be a brilliant dad, and she needed to remind him of that every day. He had no reason to think otherwise.

* * *

><p>Ron lugged another box up from the basement of George's shop and dropped it in the back room with a sigh. He was grateful for the job, but he should have known better. George would surely make his first few weeks miserable, and he was. So far, all Ron had done was lug tons of boxes up the stairs the "muggle way" since George wanted to make sure Ron worked up a sweat.<p>

"All done there, Ron?" George stuck his head in the back room. George was doing much better now then he had been a few weeks ago. Ron assumed that was because of Angelina. She had started coming around after Fred's death and George had seemed to light up around her. Ron figured he was the same way around Hermione.

"Yeah. Think so." Ron nodded.

"Good. Someone is out here to see you." George said.

Ron's brow furrowed. "Really?"

George just nodded and stepped back out the door, allowing Ron to emerge from the back room. Ron found none other then the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, standing there.

"Hey Ron." Kingsley stuck his hand out.

Ron shook his head. "Hey."

"How is Hermione doing? I heard you two had a bit of a scare last week." Kingsley said with a smile.

Ron shrugged, unsure of how much Kingsley truly knew of the incident last week. "Well…yeah…sort of. She's okay though, just resting a lot."

"That's good to hear." Kingsley nodded.

Ron nodded, wondering why Kingsley was making small talk with him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well…yes…actually, I've come with an offer for you, Ron." Kingsley said.

"For me?" Ron was surprised.

"Yes…well…I spoke with Harry. He said it had been both of your wishes to become Auror's while you were at Hogwarts. Is that still true?" Kingsley asked.

Ron nodded. "Well…yeah…I just figured…I mean Harry is Harry, but I figured I'd have to go back to school first…so I figured after the baby…I mean then I figured I'd go back to school…"

"Well, I know what you did while you were with Harry on that horcrux hunt…and he has vouched for you…so I would like to offer you a position with the Auror Department now, instead of in a few years." Kingsley said. "I figured the extra money could help with the baby as well…"

"Bloody hell…are you serious?" Ron was shocked. This was something he had always wanted he just had assumed he would have to put it on hold because of the baby, just like Hermione would have to wait to finish her education, but now it seemed as though someone was looking out for them. This was the opportunity of a lifetime.

Kingsley chuckled. "If you want it, the job is yours. We can do daily training with you for now, since I know you don't want to be far from Hermione for now. It is dangerous work, but I have faith in you, Weasley."

"Well bloody hell…thank you, sir! I mean…this is really brilliant!" Ron grinned.

Kingsley nodded, patting Ron on the back. "Good. Well, come by the office next week. We will get you started."

Ron nodded, and watched Kingsley leave the shop, his grin never fading until George gave him a playful shove. "Wake up, little brother. There are still some shelves that need to be stocked."

"Stocked? Forget it! I just got a real job!" Ron laughed.

"And you still work here until that real job starts." George laughed back and handed Ron a box. "After you stock these, you can run home to Hermione and tell her the news."

Ron nodded, taking the box happily from George and continuing to grin as he went to work. He was so excited to tell Hermione his good news. He was so happy to be able to actually provide for her and their child and not feel like he was taking a handout from his older brother. Things were finally falling into place.

* * *

><p>Hermione was asleep in her bed, and Harry was entranced in the videogame he had hooked up in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. In fact, he was so into it, he had forgotten the time, and hardly flinched when Ron flooed home.<p>

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Harry continued to play. "Muggle video game. I'll teach you one day…you'll love it."

"And Hermione will have my bullocks for it…" Ron said, knowing he would probably love the muggle technology and it would more then likely just cause problems for him and Hermione. That was why he had yet to hook up the muggle television. He knew what he was like the few times he had watched it at the Granger's house, and as much as he enjoyed it, he also knew it got on Hermione's nerves.

Harry let out a soft laugh and turned the game off. "You're probably right."

"Speaking of her, where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs asleep." Harry said, noticing how fidgety Ron was. "Ron, is something wrong?"

"Not wrong…brilliant." Ron said.

Harry laughed again. "Really? What is it?"

"Kingsley offered me a job as an Auror." Ron said proudly.

"Really? That's brilliant! Now we can work together!" Harry said, rather excited. "I mean…if you take it…"

"Why in the bloody hell wouldn't I? This I something I always wanted to do…and the money's gonna be a lot better then George's place…and we both know any extra money would be brilliant right now…" Ron reasoned.

"True, well…that's brilliant, Ron." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "I can't wait to tell Hermione."

"Well, I'll leave you to that." Harry said, giving Ron a wave and moving to the fireplace to floo out of Grimmauld Place, leaving Ron there with a grin on his face as he moved toward the stairs to tell Hermione the good news.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to Ron gently shaking her and whispering her name. She tried to roll over but her stomach made it impossible and so she settled for shooing the strong and familiar hand from her shoulder.<p>

"Hermione, come on, wake up! I've got brilliant news to tell you!" Ron was whispering rather loudly.

Hermione let out a sigh but was unable to hide the tired smile on her lips as she opened her eyes to see Ron sitting on the bed next to her, grinning madly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, stretching out a bit as the baby kicked. Her hands quickly felt her stomach and she rubbed where the baby's foot had last been.

"Kingsley came by the joke shop today and he gave me one of the best bloody offers I've ever been given in my life." Ron admitted, his smile never fading.

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, but she could tell Ron was excited, so her smile didn't fade. "What could Minister of Magic possibly offer you that has gotten you this excited?"

"A job!" Ron said, his chest puffing up proudly as he took Hermione's hands in his.

Hermione was shocked, and a genuine wave of happiness for Ron rushed over her. Her mind scrambled, trying to think which departments he would be most qualified for. "Ron! That's brilliant! What department? Magical Games and Sports?"

"No, bloody better! The Auror Department!" Ron's grin was nearly covering his face now.

Hermione's smile, however, faded slightly. "Oh…"

Hermione was quiet for a long moment, though Ron thought she was just soaking up the brilliant information like he still was.

"Well…what do you want to do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Take it! Of course! I mean, this is exactly what I always said I wanted to do…I thought I'd have to go back to school for it but Kingsley said he reckoned I learned enough on the horcrux hunt, and it will mean more money for us too!" Ron was rambling he was so excited; he nearly missed the look in Hermione's eyes until she pulled her hand from his.

Instantly, Ron's smile faded and he could tell something was wrong.

"Hermione…what is it? What's wrong?" Ron asked, his joy completely gone as panic began to set in. _Had he made another blatant error?_

"I'm tired Ron…and I would like to sleep on it. We can talk in the morning." Hermione moved to her side so that her back was to her husband, as uncomfortable as she was, she did not want him to see her crying.

Ron just sat there on the edge of the bed, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut, and not understanding why Hermione was upset, though he was glad she didn't want to argue, he didn't know if he could wait until the morning to find out what he had done to upset her.


	60. Concerns and First Days

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 60**

Ron had barely slept the night before, still trying to rack his brain to figure out what he had done to make Hermione go from being excited about his new job to not being very happy at all and telling him they would discuss it in the morning. Eventually, however, just as the sun began to rise, sleep did overcome Ron.

But two hours later, he was awake again, though this time in a panic. The place in the bed next to him, that Hermione had been occupying until he had fallen asleep was now empty, and she wasn't supposed to be out of bed.

Instantly, Ron jumped out of bed, slipping on a pair of grey sweatpants before nearly tripping down the stairs, worried something had happened to Hermione.

"Hermione?!" Ron called out. "Hermione?!"

No answer caused Ron to race even faster, searching every room on the bottom floor.

"Hermione?! Hermio—" Ron stopped yelling when he saw his wife, sitting at the long kitchen table of Grimmauld with a piece of toast in front of her. He was relieved to see her, but not to see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. What are you doing up? You should be in bed." Ron said.

Hermione merely shrugged, a very tight-lipped smile on her face. "Couldn't sleep."

"Makes two of us…" Ron admitted, moving toward the table and taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Ron, we need to talk." Hermione said, her eyes dropping momentarily to her pregnant stomach before back to Ron.

Ron took a deep breath. He didn't like the tone she was using. It was the same tone she used when she was being factual about something that he or Harry should have already understood because she had repeated it several times; it held a real lack of true passion and it made him uneasy. "Okay…"

"Its about the job Kingsley offered you…" Hermione said slowly.

Ron gave a slight nod, though he remained quiet. He had no idea what Hermione was upset about as far as that job went and he wanted to hear her out before saying anything.

"Its not that I don't think it was a brilliant offer…I mean, it really was. The money alone would be amazing right now…" Hermione said slowly.

"So then…why are you upset 'bout it?" Ron asked just as carefully.

"Ron…its just…that type of job…its dangerous!" Hermione said with a sigh as she glanced down at her pregnant stomach. "What if something were to happen to you?"

Ron's mouth gaped open a little in shock; that had been the last thing he had been thinking about, though know he could see why Hermione had been upset the night before. Auror's did not have the easiest or safest job. "Hermione…"

"I mean, its not like we don't already have targets on our back…there are still death eaters out there who know how close we are to Harry…they would love to get a chance to have a go at you…" Hermione rambled on.

"Hermione, you don't have to worry about that." Ron took her hands in his.

Instantly, Hermione's eyes flew up from her pregnant stomach. "How can you say that? You can't promise me something terrible won't happen…"

"Hermione, they had their chance…nothing bad happened to us…and like hell if I'd let it happen now…got too many good things going on…" Ron thumbed her pregnant stomach for emphasis.

"Exactly. What if something happens? Don't you want to see this baby grow up?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron's heart broke at Hermione's words and the expression on her face. "Of course I do…and I want to make sure it's a good life…and this job will help me be able to do that."

"What about training? You are just going to up and leave now? This baby is due in a few weeks, Ron…" Hermione reminded him.

Ron nodded. "I know that…and Kingsley said I can train locally. I'd be home every night with you…just like I was at the store with George…"

"Yes, except nothing bad will happen to you with George…" Hermione said softly.

"Have you met George?" Ron laughed a little at his own joke and was happy when it did cause a small smile to spread across Hermione's face.

"Ron, I am just worried…" Hermione admitted.

"I understand, but you don't need to be. Honestly…this is something I always wanted to do, and I will be good at it. Promise." Ron told her, holding her pregnant belly between his large hands.

"Well, what about what I want?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron's brow furrowed. "What do you want?"

"I want a husband who is alive so I can go back and finish school and get a _safe _job…I want a safe life, Ron. A safe and quiet life after all of this…" Hermione said as tears rose in her eyes despite her best efforts to stop them.

"And we can have that. You can go back to school…I want you to, and with this job we could make more money and have someone help with the baby so you can go back and not rely on our Mum's." Ron said.

Hermione laughed slightly. "Well…that is true…I don't fancy the idea letting your Mum or my Mum over here every day…"

Ron laughed. "No…that could be bad."

Hermione laughed again and wiped up some of her tears. "I am just worried…couldn't you pick another job? A safe one? I just want us to be safe…"

"We will be safe. I promise you. I won't let anything happen to me, or to you, or to this baby…not ever. You don't have to worry about that. I promise you, I will make sure I come home to you every single night…" Ron said, and he truly meant it. He would always keep his family safe.

Hermione let out a little sigh and shook her head. "I am acting silly, aren't I?"

Ron shrugged, now that he thought about it, he really didn't think she was. "I mean…I can see where you are coming from…but I think it would be more silly to not take it into consideration."

"It is a good job." Hermione admitted.

"And we can take it day by day. My mum or your mum can sit with you during the day here while I start training…if it gets to be too much, I'll quit. Its that easy." Ron told her.

"You promise that?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely." Ron said.

Hermione gave a small nod. "Well, I suppose you should let Kingsley know you will be training soon?"

A wide grin spread across Ron's face as he reached out, cupping Hermione's cheek in his hand and giving her a passionate kiss. He was pleased when she returned it just as feverishly.

* * *

><p>Five days after their conversation in the kitchen, Ron was woken up by Hermione's muggle alarm clock, signaling his first day of training as an Auror. He was a mixture of excited and nervous all at the same time, and he practically fell out of bed when he was getting up.<p>

Hermione rolled over, slowly easing herself up in bed, though with much difficulty. Her stomach was bigger then she ever thought possible, and she was not sure how much longer the baby would stay in there, despite the fact that it was due in three weeks.

"Be careful, Ron." Hermione said.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to wake you…" Ron said quickly.

"The clock woke me…" Hermione said with a small laugh. "Anyway, I need to get up too, don't I?"

"Your mother is coming to sit with you…I doubt she will care if you are asleep…" Ron said.

"You don't know my mother then…" Hermione gave a sigh as she tried to heave herself out of bed, but Ron was quickly at her side, getting her to her feet. "Thanks…you get ready. I will see you downstairs."

Ron nodded and stole a quick kiss from Hermione. "Be down soon."

Hermione nodded back and waddle out of their bedroom, one hand on the small of her back, one on her pregnant stomach as she carefully descended the stairs, feeling the baby kick with each step.

When she finally reached the bottom the sound of her mobile phone ringing nearly knocked her off her feet. She caught her breath and padded into the kitchen where the phone was on the counter. She hardly used it, unless it was to contact her parents.

"Hello?" Hermione flipped the phone open to hear her mother's voice telling her she was outside but couldn't see the house.

Hermione quickly hung the phone up and threw a air or sandals on before making her way outside and across the street, grateful she looked partially dressed in a pair of Ron's sweatpants and one of his oversized shirts.

"There you are, dear!" Mrs. Granger hugged and kissed her daughter on the sidewalk between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. "Where is Ron? I thought he would come get me…you shouldn't be climbing stairs like that…"

"He's getting ready. Come on, Mum…" Hermione said, leading her mother into Grimmauld Place.

By the time the two women got inside, Ron was sprinting down the stairs. He quickly gave Mrs. Granger a kiss hello.

"In a rush there, Ron?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Kinda.I just want to get to training on time." Ron admitted before turning to Hermione, taking both of her hands in his. "I'll be home for dinner."

"I know." Hermione gave him a confident smile. She had gotten used to the idea of Ron being an Auror over the past few days and it didn't scare her as much.

Ron smiled at her and leaned in giving her a slightly longer kiss then he normally would in front of her mother before pulling apart and hustling out of Grimmauld Place.

"He is a gentlemen…" Mrs. Granger commented.

Hermione smiled, glad that she had not told her mother what Ron had done weeks earlier that had landed her in the hospital. As far as Mrs. Granger knew, the healers had told Hermione to take it easy because it was her first pregnancy. Hermione intended on keeping it that way. She wanted her parents to like Ron.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Granger said as she led Hermione into the kitchen.

"Honestly? Awful…I feel tired all the time, my feet hurt…and I am huge…" Hermione sighed, managing to sit down at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly as she went about making Hermione a small breakfast. "Well…those are the lovely things about pregnancy, but you are nearly there…"

Hermione just nodded, stretching out in her chair and putting her hand on the spot the baby had just kicked her in the ribs. "I am ready for it to be over…"

"Well…we will spend a nice day together…I thought if you were up for it we could go get pedicures? It would help with your aching feet." Mrs. Granger said.

"That sounds brilliant." Hermione smiled at the idea. Normally, she hated the idea of being pampered but some alone time with her mother and the thought of someone rubbing her feet was far too much for Hermione to pass up right now.

* * *

><p>By the time Ron flooed back to Grimmauld Place from training he was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to face plant into his bed. He didn't care about showering; he didn't even care about food.<p>

He stepped into the kitchen to see Mrs. Granger tidying up. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Ron. How was the first day?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Ugh…bloody long…" Ron said, leaning against the counter and wiping his face to keep himself awake. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went up to shower and get ready for bed. We saved you some dinner…" Mrs. Granger slide a still warm plate of turkey and potatoes towards Ron.

On second though, Ron realized he was starving, and quickly dove into the food, devouring it all. He knew Mrs. Granger had cooked it. Although Hermione wasn't an awful cook, she was still learning, and this food was near perfection.

Mrs. Granger laughed at Ron as he was nearly licking the plate within seconds. "I guess you were hungry."

Ron felt his ears grow red as he shrugged. "Little. How was Hermione today?"

"Well…for a poor girl as pregnant as she is." Mrs. Granger said, drying her hands on the dishtowel by the sink.

Again, Ron's ears went red, realizing that was his fault. He, after all, had gotten Hermione pregnant. He also realized, he had never really spent alone time with Hermione's mother until right now.

"She and I had a nice girls day, though…she was a little worn out." Mrs. Granger smiled warmly and patted Ron on the shoulder. "But she seems happy."

Ron smiled and nodded. "I hope."

"I know my daughter, Ron, and she is happy. I am glad she found you." Mrs. Granger told him.

"I'm glad I found her." Ron answered honestly.

Mrs. Granger again smiled. "I'll be going. Tell her I will be by in two days."

"I will." Ron said, walking Mrs. Granger to the door.

"And Ron, the nursery came out lovely. You put a lot of work into it and it shows." Mrs. Granger told him.

Ron smiled genuinely at her. "Thanks."

Mrs. Granger gave him a small nod and then let herself out the door.

Ron watched to make sure Hermione's mother made it to the sidewalk without catching anyone's attention as to where she had emerged from before he turned and made his way up the stairs, growing more tired with each step.

* * *

><p>By the time Ron reached the bedroom he shared with Hermione, he was exhausted. He entered the room yawning and yanked his shirt over his head quickly only to hear a giggle.<p>

Ron tossed the shirt on the floor and grinned up at the bed to find Hermione, freshly showered and laying on top of the bed, a muggle book about pregnancies propped open and resting on her balloon of a stomach. She was in a simple cotton, sleeveless nightgown, and Ron suddenly forgot he was tired. She looked radiant.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, making his way to the bed in two strides and kissing Hermione square on the lips.

"Wow…you smell like sweat." Hermione said when Ron pulled away.

"I smell like a man." Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You smell like you need to shower before I get sick…"

"Oh, come on, love…morning sickness has passed, hasn't it?" Ron joked.

Hermione just made a face at him. "You are showering before you get in this bed."

"Fine." Ron put his hands up in defense and rubbed his red hair down flat.

Hermione smiled lovingly up at him. "How was work?"

"Rough." Ron admitted. "I'm exhausted, but it was good…I really think I will be good at this."

"You will be." Hermione told him.

Ron smiled at her. "How was your day?"

"Good. It was nice to spend some time with my mother." Hermione said, wiggling her toes.

Ron glanced at her feet and made a funny face. "Hermione…your toe nails are pink."

"I know, Ron. I got them done with my Mum today…" Hermione said.

Ron laughed. "I've just…I've never seen you with nail polish…"

"I am a girl, Ronald. We do that sort of thing." Hermione scolded playfully.

"Well, obviously you're a bloody girl…I just never thought of you as the type to go get your nails painted." Ron admitted.

"And a foot massage." Hermione told him.

At this, Ron frowned. "Have your feet been bothering you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just a bit swollen."

"You should have told me. I would have helped." Ron said, fighting a yawn.

"Ron, there isn't much you can do for it anyway. Now…go shower so you can get to bed. You look exhausted." Hermione instructed.

"I am." Ron admitted. "But I am rubbing your feet after the shower. Tired or not…least I can do."

Hermione just smiled as Ron turned and moved into the bathroom. For every time he had done something stupid, Ron made up for it times ten. At first, she wasn't sure who was lucky, but now she knew she was the really lucky one, because she had Ron and he was perfect in his own ways.


	61. The Important Things Discussed in Bed

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 61**

After a few days, Ron and Hermione had settled into a routine of Ron leaving Monday through Friday for work and either Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Ginny, and a few times even Luna, coming to sit with Hermione.

Once that had been established, time seemed to fly by and before Ron knew it, two weeks had passed and he would be a father in about another week.

That thought had kept him up most nights now, and that night had been no different, so when Hermione's muggle alarm clock went off to signal he had to be at Auror training, he hardly flinched, already wide awake.

Ron rolled over to click the clock off and heard Hermione shuffle in the sheets next to him and he sighed. He had not wanted to wake her; she was so uncomfortably with the pregnancy lately, he wanted to keep her as relaxed as possible.

Ron quickly rolled back over and kissed Hermione's shoulder. "Didn't mean to wake you, love. Get back to sleep…"

"You didn't." Hermione turned her head so she was facing Ron. "I've been up two hours…"

"Really?" Ron gave a small smile. "Me too…you should have said something."

"I didn't want to wake you." Hermione admitted.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you. And you should try and get back to sleep for a bit. My mum won't mind if you sleep in." Ron told her.

"I wish I could. I can't get comfortable." Hermione frowned. "My back hurts, my feet hurt…the baby is constantly kicking…" She rubbed her stomach in the latest spot the baby had decided to hit Hermione.

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, love. You're almost there…just another week…"

"I know…trust me, I've been counting…" Hermione sighed, rolling onto her back and putting a hand on Ron's scruffy cheek, rubbing it gently. "You need a shave."

'Thanks. I'll get on that now then…" Ron grinned as a small smile moved across Hermione's face. He then leaned down kissing Hermione softly before carefully getting out of bed to get ready for his training as an Auror.

* * *

><p>An hour after Ron left, Hermione decided there was no point in even trying to get back to sleep as every time she shifted in bed, the baby did a summersault or gave a sharp kick, and so she begrudgingly made her way down the stairs to be greeted by the sweet smell of bacon cooking.<p>

Hermione waddled into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast and Ginny glancing through a stack of what appeared to be her books for her last year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, you are awake! Perfect timing…breakfast is almost ready!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at her daughter-in-law.

Hermione smiled tiredly at Ron's mother. "Brilliant."

"Well, you're in a good mood." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Just really tired…" Hermione admitted as she moved and took a seat next to Ginny.

"Well, this is the end of the pregnancy, that's to be expected…but unfortunately once the baby is here I don't think you will be getting much more sleep…" Mrs. Weasley said, using her wand to make three plates of bacon and eggs float over in front of Hermione, Ginny, and herself, as she took a seat at the head of the kitchen table.

"I know…" Hermione sighed, glancing over the books Ginny had pushed aside to eat. "Are those your books for school?"

Ginny glanced at the stack for a minute as if she had just discovered them and then nodded. "Yeah…Harry and I went into Diagon Alley yesterday…so I figured I might as well get them now instead of waiting until last minute…"

Hermione just nodded. Part of her was jealous that Ginny had those books; a huge part of her had wanted to finish school, but she was not sure that would happen with the baby now. As her thoughts swirled around the education she wished she wasn't putting on hold, the bay gave a sharp kick and Hermione winced.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly.

Hermione just nodded and sighed. "Just a kick."

"Ron was the same way…I thought he was trying to kick his way out at the end…" Mrs. Weasley recalled.

"Brilliant…" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Speaking of Ron…that nursery came out quite cool…I can't believe he put that much work into it. I don't think I've ever seen him do anything like that before…" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, a small smile on her face. Ron had spent a few hours that weekend finishing up and adding things to the nursery, including a charm that made images of Ron and Hermione's partonus', an otter and a terrier, chase each other around and light up the room. Hermione wasn't sure if they baby would love it or be scared of it, but she figured she could cross that bridge when they came to it. Ron had been so proud of his magic she didn't have the heart to bring up her concerns.

"He's really been working on it." Hermione said.

"Well, its good to see him growing up so quickly. He seems to have really gotten a handle on it since his little stunt a few weeks ago." Mrs. Weasley said, speaking of the night Hermione had ended up in St. Mungo's.

Hermione glanced up, giving Mrs. Weasley a hard look. "He made a mistake...but he's made up for it."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, sometimes men do silly things. He's lucky to have you, and I am glad you two worked it out."

Hermione just nodded, giving Mrs. Weasley a small smile as she bit back into her breakfast. She understood that Mrs. Weasley was trying to be nice, but sometimes it annoyed her that Mrs. Weasley was so involved in her children's lives. That was part of the reason Ron had not wanted to live at the Burrow and Hermione understood it more and more. She loved Mrs. Weasley dearly, but she could not live with her.

* * *

><p>Ron flooed into Grimmauld Place much later then normal that night. He was completely exhausted and sore from training and, for once in his entire life, did not even bother to look in the refrigerator for the leftover dinner he knew his mother had put in there for him. He would just eat a big breakfast.<p>

Ron trudged up the stairs. The hall was dark, and he assumed Hermione was already asleep, so he was rather surprised to find their bedroom light on as he reached the top of the stairs. Still, he moved quietly into the room, just in case Hermione was asleep already.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice filled the room before Ron had fully opened the door.

"Hey…didn't think you would be up…" Ron said, scrubbing his face as he found Hermione in bed, sitting up against some pillows, a book resting on her enormously pregnant stomach. Ron had not realized until that very moment just how big Hermione truly was. She had always had such a small frame, that it almost looked as if she would tumble over if she stood up.

"I was waiting for you." Hermione admitted. "Your Mum and Ginny only just left."

"Oh…good…" Ron nodded and moved into the bathroom, quickly washing his face before emerging and yanking his shirt over his head.

"Ron, what happened to your back?" Hermione asked sharply.

Ron's brow furrowed as he turned to face his wife. "Huh?"

"Your back…" Hermione indicated toward a huge bruise that covered nearly the entire left side of Ron's muscular back.

"Oh…right…I fell…" Ron said. He had nearly forgotten it, the day had been so long, but in Auror training that day he had fallen two stories while running a training simulation.

"That doesn't look good." Hermione said carefully.

Ron looked up and could see the worry in her eyes. He did not want that; he did not need to give her a reason to dislike his job already. "Hermione…its fine…"

Ron quickly threw his shirt on and moved toward their bed, flopping down on it next to his wife and quickly looking at the book she had been reading while she was busy scanning his exposed skin for more bruises.

"What were you reading?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

Hermione glanced down at the book she had nearly forgotten about. "Oh…a baby name book…"

"Anything good?" Ron asked.

"Ron…don't change the subject…." Hermione said quickly.

"I'm not." Ron said innocently. "Honestly, the bruise is all I got…and its not even bad…please don't worry. Besides…baby names are a bit more important, don't you think?" Ron bent down and kissed Hermione's pregnant stomach before giving it a soft rub and glancing up at Hermione with puppy-dog eyes.

Hermione had to laugh despite herself. She knew Ron didn't want to talk about his bruise anymore and she decided to drop it, though if it happened again they would have a long talk about it. "Yes…I supposed baby names are important."

"Especially because he's going to be here in a week." Ron said, his hand still on her stomach.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "You are still set that it's a boy…"

"And you think it's a girl." Ron responded with a smile.

Hermione shrugged. "Either way…we should be prepared in regards to a name…"

Ron nodded. "Well…do you have any in mind?"

"Well…for a girl…I was thinking something like Adora or Dasia, both mean gift…and this baby is that…" Hermione said, glancing at Ron for approval.

"Hermione…no offense…but…I am not naming my daughter something like that…I mean, I reckon she will get enough attention because of who we are…do we really want to throw those names on her?" Ron asked. In all honesty, he hated those names, but he did not want to completely hurt her feelings.

'What's wrong with a unique name?" Hermione glared at Ron. "I've got one—"

"I know! I know and its lovely…I just…I mean Adora Weasley? That doesn't sound right…what about something like…" Ron took the book and flipped through it. "Like Sarah. It means…princess…"

Hermione shook her head. "Too plain."

"We aren't going to agree on a girls name, are we?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so." Hermione said.

"Well…let's just hope it's a boy then." Ron said with a smile.

"Or we will have to decide when _she _gets here." Hermione said.

"Any idea for boys?" Ron asked.

"Well, I thought you would want him named after you…" Hermione said honestly.

Ron made a funny face. "What? Another Ron Weasley? No way…give the kid his own name."

"Really?" Hermione was surprised. She would have assumed Ron would want his son named after him.

"Yeah…I like the name Max…or Charlie…" Ron said.

Hermione shrugged, not really impressed with either of those.

Ron laughed. "Don't like them?"

"Not really…" Hermione sighed.

Ron laughed again and buried his head into the bed next to Hermione. "Well…let's talk about it tomorrow then…I'm bloody exhausted."

"Oh…are you?" Hermione seemed to frown.

Ron glanced back up at Hermione, surprised. "Something wrong?"

"I just…well…I was waiting up for you…" Hermione felt her cheeks blush red as she ran a finger down Ron's scruffy jaw.

It took Ron all of five seconds to understand what Hermione was saying and when he did, all thoughts of being tired went away. "Hermione…I mean…are you really…you want to…"

Hermione laughed and grabbed Ron's hand, pushing it under the covers and then up her nightgown, suddenly feeling bold. "If you want…"

Ron grinned and instant sat up, kissing Hermione fiercely. "When have I ever not wanted you?"

"You said you were tired…" Hermione reminded him.

"Never too tired for that. I just wasn't sure how you felt about it…with the baby almost here…" Ron admitted.

Hermione laughed and pushed Ron over, struggling for a moment but finally getting up enough to straddle him, her stomach sitting on his chest as Ron quickly moved a hand under her nightgown, running his thumb up her pregnant belly. "No…no I am fine…and the healer said it might make the baby come faster…"

Ron grinned widely. "Oh…well…I can help you with that…"

Hermione grinned down, bending over best she could to capture Ron's lips in hers as he moved to pull her nightgown over her head, a grin still on his lips in between each of her kisses.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ron woke up, feeling rather well rested, despite the fact that he had gotten very little sleep the night before. He had never seen Hermione like that. They had gone a few times, always initiated by her, not that Ron was about to complain. The night before had been amazing.<p>

Ron smiled to himself as he rolled over to see a naked Hermione curled up in bed next to him, her pregnant stomach hanging out of the sheets. He gently got out of bed and covered her, just as he heard a wrap on the window.

Ron quickly moved toward the window, not wanting Hermione to be woken up. He opened the window to see Pig fluttering around like the maniac he was before fluttering into the room and into two picture frames of Hermione's family before fluttering out of the room.

"Who's the letter from?" Hermione asked, her voice groggy with sleep.

"Its from Ginny…" Ron glanced over the letter as he moved and placed the letter on Hermione's end table. "She is going to be a bit late this morning…"

"That's fine." Hermione put her head back down, tired from the night before as she tried her best to get comfortable in bed.

Ron just smiled at her. "Go back to sleep…I'll see you later."

"Love you…" Hermione breathed.

"Love you too…" Ron bent down and kissed Hermione's head before quickly moved into the bathroom where he got dressed.

As Ron shaved, he couldn't wipe the grin off his own face as his mind kept repeating his memories from the night before. Hermione had been amazing as always, and continued to keep him on his toes. If pregnancy always got her so worked up, he would have to consider a few more children.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ron got dressed and moved out of the room, thinking Hermione was asleep.<p>

However, Hermione was nowhere near asleep. In fact, once Pig had woken her up, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, though she wanted to. Her body was sore from the night before and she stretched out in bed, smiling at her own memories from the night before.

Hermione craned her own neck and was just about to roll back over and try to sleep a bit more before Ginny showed up when a cramp moved across her stomach. She flinched, rubbing it out. She couldn't be sure if it had been a kick from the baby, or just a sore muscle from the night before, but it hurt.


	62. Dangerous Missions and Being Left Out

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 62**

Hermione, unable to sleep much after Ron had left, decided to start her day and so she waddled her way into the bathroom, stripping down and taking a good look in the mirror. She was huge, her stomach so swollen that she hardly recognized it. Part of her had wondered how Ron had managed underneath her extra weight the night before, or how he had found it attractive at all.

Hermione sighed, stroking her pregnant stomach as she carefully got in the shower, turning the warm water on to relax her muscles.

Hermione was in the shower for maybe five minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, its me!" Ginny's voice came through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute…" Hermione called back.

"I'll be downstairs." Ginny's voice was loud.

Hermione finished up her shower quickly and moved to get dressed. As she bent over to pull a pair of Ron's sweatpants on, she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen, similar to the one she had felt over an hour earlier.

"Merlin…" Hermione winced, gently pushing on the spot that had hurt, assuming it was a sharp kick. The baby had been getting stronger. "Can you take it easy on Mummy today? I'm a little sore from your father…"

After a minute, and not another pain, Hermione straightened up, assuming the baby was done kicking. She tried her best to stretch out, making a mental note that maybe she had Ron would have to lay off of the bedroom activities until after the baby was born if this was how she would feel every time after.

* * *

><p>Ron was exhausted and starving by the time they were given a break from training for lunch and Harry had to practically drag him into the Ministry's cafeteria, which Harry knew was beyond strange for Ron.<p>

"Why are you so tired?" Harry asked as they took a seat.

Ron just gave a sly grin, though his eyes were hardly open.

Harry instantly knew why Ron was so tired and rolled his eyes. "Told you, I don't like to think of you and Hermione like that…"

"I didn't say anything." Ron said in his defense.

"I saw enough a few weeks ago…" Harry said, causing Ron to laugh.

"Potter! Weasley!" Kingsley's booming voice filled the room.

Ron and Harry instantly looked up at the new Minister of Magic and sat up much straighter then they had been.

"Are you boys ready?" Kingsley asked.

"We just started lunch…" Ron didn't mean to whine, but he was not ready to go back training already.

"Well, unfortunately mission's don't wait on your appetite, Weasley." Kingsley said.

"Mission?" Ron furrowed his brow, confused.

"We need all hands on deck." Kingsley nodded and then addressed the entire group in the cafeteria. "We are heading out…Werewolf by the name of Greyback has escaped Azkaban…"

"How?" Harry asked quickly.

Kingsley shook his head. "He claimed he was hurt…they thought they had sedated him…they were wrong…"

"And no dementors to stop him…" Ron shook his head. The Ministry no longer worked with the dementors, not after the way they had joined Voldemort, so now Azkaban was protected by an elite group of Aurors, who had clearly miscalculated the sadistic werewolf.

"Correct. We need as much help as we can get…" Kingsley spoke to the seasoned Aurors and then glanced at Harry and Ron. "Weasley and Potter have fought against him before…they are coming with us."

Harry nodded feverishly and Ron did the same. Both were beyond nervous about their first mission, and yet neither could hide their excitement either. This was what they had wanted to do their whole lives and now they were about to.

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched out on the couch in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place while Ginny was sprawled out across the floor, a bowl of popcorn next to her. They were watching a movie Hermione had seen hundreds of times before, and so to say she was slightly bored was an understatement, plus she still wasn't feeling great, her body still sore from the night before, and a strange twinge in her stomach and back every once in awhile. She swore she must have pulled something.<p>

"You know…" Ginny glanced back at Hermione. "I don't get Ron's bloody interest in this television thing…Harry either…I mean, its okay…"

Hermione laughed slightly. "Maybe its just a boy thing…"

Ginny nodded just as Pig came squawking into the sitting room, fluttering about and nearly getting tangled in a plant in the corner.

"Pig!" Ginny jumped up on her feet and grabbed the owl, pulling the letter from his leg. "Silly bird…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, glancing at letter Ginny was holding.

Ginny shrugged and handed it to Hermione, since it was addressed to her.

Hermione took the letter and quickly recognized it was from the Ministry. She ripped it open, unsure of what it could possibly contain and ready the letter quickly before letting out a small cry and covering her mouth, casting the letter to the floor.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, moving forward to grab the letter off the floor.

"Ron and Harry left for a mission…" Hermione said, her voice shaking a bit.

"A mission?" Ginny didn't bother reading the letter and glanced up at Hermione. "But they are only in training…"

"Dangerous case. Needed everyone…" Hermione motioned to the letter. "That's from Kingsley, just explaining they probably won't be home for dinner…" She laughed bitterly.

"Alright, well…they are with a bunch of trained Auror's then…and the two of them can certainly protect themselves, we know that. I am sure they will be fine…and I doubt Ron will miss dinner…" Ginny said, clearly nowhere near as worried as Hermione was.

Hermione just gave a small laugh. "You're not worried at all then?"

Ginny shook her head. "No…a little aggravated honestly…"

"Aggravated?" Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well…sort of…I was supposed to meet Luna for a drink later…" Ginny admitted, obviously not wanting Hermione to feel bad for being the reason she wouldn't be able to.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, despite Ginny's best efforts, she did feel bad, and a little hurt that she was becoming such an inconvenience to everyone. "Oh…sorry then…"

"Its fine…I mean…I'll just tell Luna I can't make it." Ginny shrugged.

"I mean, if you want, go Ginny…" Hermione said.

"And leave you here? I can't do that…" Ginny said. "And I mean, you can't be on your feet much…unless you did want to come…I just figured being 'round drinks when you can't isn't something you want to do…"

"I don't really like drinking either way." Hermione admitted. "And, no, thank you but I don't want to come either…but I shouldn't hold you up."

"I can't leave you alone…" Ginny told her.

"I'll call my Mum to come…honestly, it will be fine." Hermione said.

"Really? That'd be great." Ginny smiled genuinely. It was not that she minded sitting with Hermione, and she knew why she had to, but she had to admit she was happy to not have to spend all night there too. Sometimes, it got a little boring for her.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry followed the rest of the Auror's to the atrium of the Ministry where they were all handled small files on the case and told to disapparate to different places, hoping some of them would find the werewolf.<p>

"This is bloody awesome." Ron said as he was handed the file.

"I know…" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Weasley, Potter, stay close to me." Kingsley said, approaching the pair.

"You're coming, sir?" Harry was clearly surprised that the Minister himself would be going.

"Of course. I want him caught more then anyone…" Kingsley said proudly.

"Keep an eye on him!" Another Auror called out to Ron and Harry with a laugh as he disapparated.

"We will be fine. Just stay close, and be alert. We don't want anyone hurt. Keep your wands steady and always watch each other's back. You know what that wolf is capable of…" Kingsley said grabbing Ron and Harry and disapparating with the pair of them before either could say another word.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door to Grimmauld Place caused Hermione and Ginny to both look up from the books they were reading at the kitchen table. Ginny was trying to go through some of her books for school, to see if she really needed to lug them all, while Hermione was reading a Muggle pregnancy book.<p>

"That must be my Mum…" Hermione said.

"I've got it." Ginny was up in a flash, moving toward the door and leading Mrs. Granger back into the kitchen a minute later.

"Hermione, dear…look at you…positively ready to pop!" Mrs. Granger grinned and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Hermione frowned and looked at her pregnant belly, spilling over into her lap. She did look like she was about to pop; she looked awful. "Hi, Mum…"

"Well, thanks for coming, Mrs. Granger. I'm going to head out! Hermione, see you tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, giving Ginny a tightlipped smile. "Tell Luna I said hello…"

"I will." Ginny nodded and moved out the door rather quickly.

"She was in a rush…" Mrs. Granger commented.

"She is going to meet Luna…" Hermione explained.

"Luna? That lovely blonde girl from the baby shower?" Mrs. Granger asked, taking a seat next to her daughter.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, why didn't you go too then, dear? Isn't Luna your friend as well?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione nodded with a sigh. "She is but…I don't want to ruin their time together. They were heading to a bar…I don't really belong there…" Hermione glanced down and then stroked her pregnant stomach.

Mrs. Granger gave a sympathetic smile and reached out, taking her daughter's hand in hers and giving it a little squeeze. "You're just at a different point in your life then some of your friends…"

"Obviously…I am about to be a mother when I should be out having my first drink in a bar with friends…" Hermione sighed.

"Everyone makes their own choices—" Mrs. Granger started.

"I didn't choose this! I told you that…Ron and I had no choice…" Hermione said quickly.

"I know you didn't…but it's happened…and you chose to keep all of this and make this your life…" Mrs. Granger said.

"What are you suggesting?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her mother.

"I am suggesting that you are a smart girl who made a chose for herself…and that despite what it feels like now to be left out by your friends on occasion because of that choice, you wouldn't change it for anything." Mrs. Granger said warmly.

Hermione smiled slowly as her mother's words sank in and she caressed her own stomach, her thoughts on her unborn child, Ron, and their future together. "No…I wouldn't change it."

"So, then…once the baby is born, you will do what every new mother does…" Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, laughing a bit. "What's that?"

"You will figure out days where you can make time for your friends, and Ron will do the same. It is important that you two do that…" Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione smiled, thankful for her mother's advice when she suddenly got the same sharp pain as early across her stomach. She winced a bit as her smile faded and she thumbed the part of her stomach that had hurt.

Mrs. Granger noticed the change on her daughter's face. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Fine…just a bit sore…tired really…" Hermione said, speaking the truth as she knew it. She slowly stood. "I think I am just going to go get ready for bed…"

Mrs. Granger nodded slowly. "Do you want me to get you up there?"

"Mum…I am nearly a mother myself…I will be fine." Hermione smiled, feeling better now that she was standing, and leaned over, giving her mother a kiss goodnight before waddling her way up the stairs.


	63. Where is Ron?

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 63**

Hermione rolled over in bed, finding it rather hard to sleep between her pregnant stomach and her thoughts constantly shifting and worry about Ron. She just wanted to know he was safe and would be home soon. She realized there wasn't an ounce of her that liked the idea of him being in danger out on some mission she knew nothing about.

As Hermione tried to roll over and get comfortable, the same sharp pain from early jabbed at her belly.

Hermione winced and rubbed the spot on her stomach that had hurt and began talking to the baby inside of her. "Baby…whatever you are doing, stop beating Mummy up. I am worried enough about Daddy…"

Hermione waited another long moment to see if the pain would subside, and it seemed to, so she rolled over in bed, trying her best to get comfortable. However, now she was even more awake, her thoughts on Ron and what he was doing rather then the pain in her abdomen.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry moved silently down the quiet and dark streets of the Wizarding town of Noxfoma, located near the Scottish-English boarder. The last the Auror's had heard, Greyback was hiding in the village, attacking any local that gave away his location.<p>

That was why Kingsley had placed them with a single partner; to not draw as much attention, and he had decided to trust Ron and Harry together, as the pair had always shown great ability to manage as a unit.

Ron glanced side to side, his wand out in front of him. Part of him was nervous, but part of him was excited at what he was doing. However, he wished the mission wouldn't take as much time as it seemed to be. He hated being away from Hermione for that amount of time, especially days before the baby was due.

"You reckon he's down this way?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry shrugged, checking a side street to their right. "Maybe…"

"Wish we'd find him soon…hate being away from Hermione like this…" Ron whispered.

Harry simply nodded, checking another side alley before turning his attention back to Ron. "We will be home soon…"

"Are you sure about that?" The familiar voice of Greyback filled their ears, causing both Ron and Harry to turn around quickly and come face to face with the large werewolf.

Ron and Harry were both ready to blast off spells, but Greyback took advantaged of their slight shock and ripped their wands from their hands, tossing them across the narrow lane before taking a step toward them.

"Potter and Weasley…I reckon killin' the lot of you would make me rather famous…" Greyback snarled, his teeth bare.

Ron and Harry took a step back, exchanging a look.

"Run?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

Instantly, Ron and Harry took sprinting off up the street, but Greyback was on them in a flash, and after a few failed attempts, he managed to grab the back of Ron's jacket, yanking the red head to the ground.

"Ron!" Harry turned on his heel, causing Greyback to snarl up at him.

"Harry! Go!" Ron ordered, knowing he was trapped, but Harry wasn't. Harry could still leave; Harry could find help.

Harry seemed torn for half a second before Greyback growled and lunged at him, leaving Harry with no choice but to disapparate.

A second later, Harry disapparated to the place in the center of town, where all the Auror's were meeting.

"Harry? Where's Weasley?" Kingsley asked upon Harry's arrival.

Harry, visibly shaking, managed to shake his head. "Greyback…we saw him…he got Ron…"

A low murmur filled the crowd of Auror's who had already returned and Kingsley seemed greatly troubled by the information Harry was sharing with the group. It was plain to see that Kingsley was struggling with a plan to find Ron, causing Harry to wonder if Kingsley had ever really needed to plan for an Auror going missing.

* * *

><p>Hermione had managed to fall asleep for about an hour when suddenly, she was awoken to another sharp pain moving across her stomach. She sat up in bed as quickly as she could manage and got out of bed, moving into the bathroom, where she leaned against the counter, the dim light from the moon outside bathing her reflection.<p>

Hermione reached and managed to flick on the light, grabbing the counter for support as she breathed heavily, trying to steady her racing heartbeat. She glanced up into the mirror to her curls slightly matted against her head, though the pain had momentarily gone away.

After a minute or so, Hermione straightened up, washing her face with shaking hands. Something didn't feel right, and she was worried she had done something to herself during her activities the night before with Ron.

Not sure what to do, but wanting to speak to someone who might know a little about her situation, Hermione made the decision to waddle to her bedroom door.

"Mum?!" Hermione called down the hall, wondering if her mother was in fact there, but also sort of hoping Ron was back from his mission and just busy downstairs doing something.

"Hermione? Something wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked, moving up the stairs rather quickly.

Hermione blushed and shrugged. "Well…not exactly…I am not really sure…"

Mrs. Granger's brow creased in confusion.

"Mum…have you ever had…well…when you pregnant...uh…last night, Ron and I…" Hermione's cheeks grew redder as she continued. "I am feeling a little sore today and I was wondered if I should be concerned…"

Mrs. Granger seemed to instantly understand what her daughter was trying to say and began laughing a bit before she could stop herself.

"Mum! This isn't funny!" Hermione's cheeks burned a deeper red.

"Dear…what you are feeling is probably normal. You are nearly ready to have a baby…those _activities_ can leave any woman sore…" Mrs. Granger smiled.

Hermione's cheeks were positively scarlet now.

"Just…try and rest a bit…if it continues to bother you let me know. There isn't much I can give you for the soreness because of the baby." Mrs. Granger nodded to Hermione's protruding stomach.

"Right…" Hermione tried to seem less embarrassed; after all, she was a married woman, and what she and Ron did was not exactly something she could hide from her mother. She was having his baby.

"Just rest, dear. I will check on you later." Mrs. Granger smiled warmly and moved back down the stairs.

Hermione then moved back into her bedroom, glancing momentarily at the muggle alarm clock next to her bed, and noticing the hour, her thoughts no longer on the pain she had felt earlier, but on Ron, where he was, what he was doing, and, most important, when he would be coming home.

* * *

><p>Ron felt like his neck was being ripped through his shirt as Greyback yanked him by the collar into an abandoned storefront, tossing Ron to the ground and then quickly turning to lock the door.<p>

Ron wasted no time, and managed to get a Patronus off while Greyback had his back to the Auror in training.

"I saw that!" Greyback snarled, turning instantly as Ron had cast the spell and grabbing Ron's wand from him, tossing it across the room before slugging Ron across the face. "No magic for you…Weasley…"

Ron could taste the blood from his lip as his mouth filled with it, and he knew Greyback's punch must have done some serious damage. Still, he wasn't about to go down without a fight; he wasn't about to go down period. He had to get back to Hermione.

Ron pushed himself up from the ground and stood toe-to-toe with Greyback, though the werewolf was huge compared to him.

"Think you are tough, do you? Well…wonder if you will feel that way while I rip you apart…" Greyback grinned down at Ron.

"Doesn't matter. Ministry knows where I am…they will come for me…" Ron said.

"You believe that? You believe you even got that spell off before? Looked a bit weak to me…" Greyback sneered.

Ron, unfortunately, had no response. He could only hope he had gotten the patronus off in time but he wouldn't dare let Greyback know he himself was uncertain, so instead he just stood there, chest out, head held high.

"Well…lucky for you, there will be time to find out. I don't plan on killing you…not yet…as long as you are alive, I have a chance of getting away…they wouldn't risk the life of a hero like yourself…of course…once I get out of here…it will give me time to go after that whore of a witch you knocked up…she had something to do with me landing in Azkaban in the first place…" Greyback sneered again.

"Shut up." Ron growled before he could control himself and slugged Greyback as hard as he could; though it did little to the werewolf.

However, the punch was enough to anger Greyback, who grabbed Ron by the front of the shirt, and threw him across the room like a toy, slamming Ron into a brick wall, where the redhead crumbled into a heap.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when Hermione was awoken by a pain flashing across her stomach unlike she had never felt before. She nearly curled up in a ball in her bed, gripping her pregnant stomach, and trying her best not to scream bloody murder.<p>

She reached to the other side of the bed, looking for help; looking for Ron. "Ron…"

The bed was empty. Ron was not back yet.

Hermione tried to roll over, but as she did, she felt a rush of fluid fill the bed. Her eyes grew wide, knowing exactly what had just happened. Her water had broken.

"Mum!" Hermione called out.

Within a few seconds, Mrs. Granger was coming into Hermione's door, rubbing apparent sleep from her eyes.

"Hermione, what is it?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter, though her own eyes grew wider as she saw the clear look of pain and confusion on Hermione's face as she lay in her bed.

"Mum…my…my water…" Hermione said, her hands shaking as the rest across her pregnant stomach and she glanced at the wet bed she was now laying in.

Mrs. Granger moved forward, turning on the light as she went, her own eyes wide as she approached her daughter. "Hermione…"

"The baby's coming." Hermione's voice shook with fear as her eyes filled with tears. "Where's Ron?"

"Not home yet…but we need to get you to that wizard hospital…" Mrs. Granger said quickly.

"I need Ron…" Hermione started.

"Hermione…we don't have time for that right now…we need to get you cleaned up, get a hold of Ron's parents and get you to a hospital…I am not sure how to do it without their help…" Mrs. Granger admitted. She was getting used to the Wizarding World her daughter lived in, but was nowhere near that comfortable in it.

"Mum…I can't do this without Ron…" Hermione shook her head, knowing she was being childish but not caring. She needed Ron; she would not have this baby without him.

"Hermione Jean! Stop this! We need to get going! Now…how to I write one of those bloody letters with the owl!" Mrs. Granger said, her own voice slightly panicking now.

Hermione, in turn, let out a slight cry, her hands on her pregnant stomach as her mother frantically searched for something to write with. Why was this happening right now, and where was Ron?


	64. No Time To Waste

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 64**

Harry sat next to Kingsley in his office, waiting patiently as the Minister tried to figure out a way to find Ron and bring him home safely. It took every nerve in Harry's body not to just rush out into the streets and hunt Greyback down himself. He should have never left Ron; he should have stayed.

"We will find him, Potter…" Kingsley said, obviously able to see the distressed look on Harry's face.

Harry merely nodded at the Minister, too upset and angry to speak.

Kingsley sighed in return and moved his attention back to the paperwork on top of his desk.

As Harry continued to beat himself up over Ron's kidnapping, Ron's Jack Russell Patronus suddenly filled Kingsley's office.

"What in the—" Kingsley started.

"Harry…alley…follow…" The dog spoke in Ron's voice and then moved out the office door.

"That was Ron! Come on!" Harry was on his feet within second, chasing the patronus through the halls of the ministry with Kingsley and other Aurors close behind. Harry knew the patronus would lead them to Ron and they couldn't waste a minute.

* * *

><p>Hermione emerged from the bathroom with the help of her mother just as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came sprinting up the stairs, both out of breath, and a look of shock and worry on Mrs. Weasley's face. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed slightly drunk, Hermione assumed, from her night out with Luna and was having trouble keeping her eyes open.<p>

"We got here as soon as we got the owl. What do you mean Ron isn't here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's still at work." Hermione said, surprisingly calm. Her mother had helped her clean up in the bathroom, and they were keeping track of her contractions, which were still far enough apart that she wasn't panicking completely.

"I'll have Arthur contact the Ministry to see where he is…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"We need to get her to the hospital…I am not sure how to do it without your help." Mrs. Granger said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course…yes…we will get the Knight Bus…not to worry its fairly close. Ginny…could you go call for it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Err…right…sure…" Ginny slurred and slowly stumbled out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head after Ginny. "If I wasn't so worried about my first grand baby being here…she wouldn't see the sunlight for days…"

Before anyone could say a word, another contraction hit Hermione and she doubled over, grabbing for her mother who held her.

"How far apart are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Hermione finally released her mother.

"About forty-five minutes." Mrs. Granger said.

"Well…we have some time then…and so does Ron…lets just get you to St. Mungo's…" Mrs. Weasley said, taking Hermione's other arm and trying to help Mrs. Granger's get her down the stairs.

Hermione, however, was staying firm in her spot, her eyes now wide. "We don't have to go anywhere yet…"

"What? Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley started.

Mrs. Granger, however, rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I told you…Ron will get there when he gets there…you can't stay here and wait for him. He can meet us."

"You both just agreed I had time which means we have time to let Ron come home…we don't have to leave right now…" Hermione argued. She did not want to do this without Ron, and she certainly did not want to go to the hospital without Ron, because that made it all too real that he might actually miss the birth of their child.

"Hermione, this is silly…" Mrs. Weasley started again, but was cut off as Ginny stumbled into the room.

"Knight bus'll be here in…five…"Ginny hiccupped.

"Ginevra Weasley…we are talking about this in the morning!" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"And Hermione Jean…we are going down the stairs…_now_! Let's go…" Mrs. Granger yanked Hermione's arm.

Hermione, despite her best efforts, could not fend off her mother and Mrs. Weasley for very long when they actually began to pull on her arms and suddenly she found herself moving down the stairs, slowly but steadily, and toward the front door of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Ron could feel his eye swelling shut as Greyback took another swing at him. Ron wasn't sure how long Greyback had been going at him; hours, days maybe, or maybe mere minutes. It felt like an eternity.<p>

Ron was certain his nose was broken, if not his arm as well. Greyback was beating him senseless without actually killing him…_yet_. Ron had ceased to fight back long ago, after the first few blows from the werewolf, anything Ron did back seemed pointless and only enticed the wolf more.

"Stay conscious, Weasley!" Greyback grabbed Ron by the bloodied color and shook him. "Otherwise its not as fun for me…and it will make my story far more boring to tell that wife of yours while I am slowly tearing her and your little brat apart…"

Ron tried his best to glare up definitely at Greyback, but it was hard to do with his one eye practically closed and so he did the only thing he could think of. He spite at Greyback.

Greyback growled and wiped the spit from his face before launching Ron clean across the room. "You will pay for that…"

Ron took a deep breath, ready for the final blow, the blow he was certain would end his life and leave Hermione a widow, and the child she was carrying an orphan, but it never came. Instead, Kingsley's familiar voice and the shouts of Greyback filled the room as Kingsley's spell hit him.

"Ron!" Harry's voice was now in his ear, forcing Ron to open his eyes the best he could.

"Harry?" Ron mumbled out.

"Ron…you're alive…" Harry seemed relieved.

"Barely…" Ron managed out, though his lips formed a small smile.

Harry laughed nervously.

"Guess…I…get what Hermione was worried about…" Ron joked.

This time, Harry laughed more heartedly, clearly happy to see his friend alive.

"We need to get him out of here and somewhere to check on his injuries." Kingsley spoke over Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded, turning to see two other Auror's taking Greyback out in chains.

"Ron, can you disapparate?" Kingsley asked.

Ron coughed up a little blood but shrugged as his good eye connected with Kingsley's face. "Reckon it might hurt…but…just get me out of here…"

Kingsley nodded, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and another gently on Ron's as Harry also held onto his friend, trying to make the disapparation as comfortable as possible for the injured redhead.

* * *

><p>Hermione gripped on tightly to Ginny as Ginny and her mother helped her into St. Mungo's at the same time another contraction hit her. Mrs. Weasley had run ahead to get help, and all Hermione wanted to do was turn around, head home, and wait for Ron. She didn't care how sily that seemed.<p>

"Hermione! Bloody hell…need my arm…" Ginny growled. She seemed a little less drunk and a little more hung over now, and Hermione was sure that had to do with the fact that Ginny had thrown up three times on the ride over in the Knight Bus.

"Enough Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter as she met Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Ginny with a healer.

"So I've heard there is a baby on the way…" The healer whose nametag read "Healer Mary" smiled kindly at Hermione.

Hermione barely managed a smile back but instead tried to even her breathing.

"Lets get her in a room…" Healer Mary said as another healer in training pulled a wheelchair around for Hermione, who eased herself in with the help of her own mother.

"I just want Ron…" Hermione mumbled to herself, closing her eyes as the healer began pushing her.

"He will be here, Hermione." Mrs. Granger said, squeezing her daughter's shoulder gently as the healer moved them into a room.

"This should do well…a private room…given a celebrity is about to have a baby…" Healer Mary smiled warmly as she helped Hermione get changed and into the bed and ran some basic tests before determining that Hermione had a few hours to go and leaving the room so that only Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger were there.

"What did she mean by celebrity?" Mrs. Granger asked once they were alone.

Hermione smiled weekly at her mother. "I told you…the War…Ron was sort of a big deal…"

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "Don't let Hermione fool you…Ron and Harry would be dead without her."

Mrs. Granger seemed taken back by the news; she had known the war had taken place but had not really thought of Hermione's roll in it, or what it meant to the Wizarding World she knew so little about.

"Well…looks like we've got time after all…" Ginny said, remembering what Healer Mary had said as she closed her eyes in her chair. "Few hours before that baby comes…"

"I told you…we could have waited for Ron." Hermione said, trying her best to get comfortable in the bed, though she was finding it rather difficult.

"Ginny…go do us a favor, get yourself some water, clean your face, and owl your father…." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Ginny grumbled, standing, but stopped when the door swung open and Mr. Weasley appeared with Mr. Granger.

"Bloody hell, thought we missed things!" Mr. Granger moved straight toward the bed, grabbing Hermione in a half huge and kissing her sweaty head before brushing her wet curls from her face.

"Not to worry…we still have some time." Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

"Ron…" Hermione's eyes darted immediately to Mr. Granger for an answer.

Mr. Granger gave a tight-lipped smile and a small shrug. "I left a note at the Auror's Department…most were still out on the case."

Hermione let out a small cry of concern mixed with a grunt of pain as a contraction hit her full on, and she grabbed her father's hand or support.

Mr. Granger winced at his daughter's grasp but said nothing once the contraction was over and Hermione's grip had loosened.

"I am sure he will be here soon." Mr. Weasley added, though it was clear he had no idea where Ron was or when he would make it to the hospital.

Hermione just gave a worried look before collapsing her head back into her pillow. She was already exhausted and had no idea how she would get through labor; she could hardly even focus on the fact that in hours she would be holding a child; her only thoughts were on Ron.

"Would you like some family time…I am sure Ginny could use tea…or water…" Mrs. Weasley offered to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"No!" Hermione picked her head up quickly. "No…please stay. You are family…and I want…I want you here…in case Ron can't make it."

Mrs. Weasley gave a kind smile and moved toward the bed, gently giving Hermione's hand a squeeze as her eyes told Hermione not to worry, in a way that Mrs. Granger was a bit jealous of; in a way Hermione never connected with her own mother, she appeared to be silently speaking with Mrs. Weasley.

After a moment, Hermione gave a slight nod and let a tear slip from the side of her eye.

"He will be here. I know my son…he wouldn't miss this for the world." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Again, Hermione nodded, though a few more tears rolled down her sweaty cheeks as she lay her head back against the pillow; her thoughts still focused completely on Ron, rather then the child she was about to give birth to.

* * *

><p>Kingsley, Harry, and Ron apparated in a pile on Kingsley's office floor, Ron grunting in pain as he tried his best to hold on to consciousness. His injures were much worse then even he realized until now.<p>

Within seconds, Kingsley was on his feet calling a healer in, and Harry, along with the help of two other Auror's were clearing off Kingsley's desk and getting Ron on it.

"Ron? Ron stay awake…" Harry slapped his friends face softly but firmly.

Ron grunted, trying to slap Harry's hand away, though his arm was broken, and he could not lift it. "I'm…I'm awake…"

Just then, Kingsley rushed in with a healer right behind him.

"Potter…out of the way…" Kingsley pushed Ron aside. "Weasley…this is Healer Artum. He is going to check out out."

Ron just grunted again, indicating he was fine with that.

Healer Artum immediately got to work and after a few more grunts, and cries of pain, he had stopped assessing Ron, who now seemed much more awake probably from the added pain.

"He has a broken shoulder and arm. The break in his arm is splintered…and two ribs are heavily bruised. One may be broken as well…" Healer Artum said. "Not to mention his nose."

"There's a spell for the nose." Ron said, laying flat on his back and remembering how Harry had told Ron once that Luna had fixed his nose.

"There are spells to fix all of this…but you aren't in any shape for me to perform them here…" Healer Artum said.

"Fix the nose so I can breath." Ron demanded, trying to look serious though his one eye was nearly shut.

Healer Artum looked at Kingsley who gave a nod, and then performed the spell, fixing Ron's nose, but also causing Ron to cry out in pain.

"Nose is fixed." Healer Artum said.

"Bloody hell…" Ron grumbled.

"Lets get him to St. Mungo's and get the rest fixed." Kingsley said.

"Hermione…" Ron mumbled, opening his one good eye and glancing at Harry.

"I'll owl her." Harry nodded, understanding what Ron was asking.

Suddenly, a Mr. Weasley's work owl came fluttering into the office. Harry managed to catch him and pull the letter off his leg. It was addressed to Ron.

"What is that, Potter?" Kingsley asked.

"Letter for Ron…" Harry said, opening it and his eyes growing wide as he read.

Ron, who had been watching Harry the best he could, narrowed his good eye. "What is it?"

"Hermione…she…she went into labor…" Harry glanced at Ron, clearly shocked.

"What?!" Ron lurched up, crying out in pain as his battered rib's collided with each other under his skin.

"Weasley, sit back down!" Kingsley ordered.

"No! Hermione…" Ron winced. "I need to get to her…"

"You can't go anywhere…" Healer Artum said.

"I need to! That's my life…my kid…" Ron grunted, painting through the pain, trying to get off the desk.

"Ron…maybe listen…" Harry started, trying to hold Ron on the desk.

"Its Hermione." Was all Ron had to say before Harry let him go and allowed him to slide off the desk, though Ron could barely walk.

"Alright, alright…let me at least try and fix you then…" Healer Artum said, clearly able to see he wasn't going to be able to convince Ron of anything.

"No time…" Ron grunted.

Healer Artum grabbed Ron and held him in place while fishing around in his pocket for something.

"Let me go!" Ron tried to get out of the healer's grasp.

"One second…" Healer Artum pulled out a handful of pink rose peddles and handed them to Ron.

"What is this?" Ron asked, confused.

"Rose pedals…in a special serum…place them on the injured bones. They will speed up the healing process…" Healer Artum said.

Ron seemed confused, but did as he was told, placing the rose pedals on his shoulder, arm, and ribs, instantly feeling some relief, though he knew he had a long way to go.

"You okay?" Harry asked after a minute.

Ron glanced up. "Lets get to Hermione."

Harry nodded, allowing Ron to lead him out of Kingsley's office so that they could get to St. Mungo's.


	65. Someone Finally Makes an Appearance

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 65**

Hermione grunted through another contraction as her mother pushed her matted hair from her face. Hermione was grateful to have her mother there, but right now the extra heat from her mother's hand was almost too much.

"Mum…please…" Hermione jerked her head away.

Mrs. Granger dropped her hand and seemed disappointed for a moment. "Sorry dear…"

"No…I just…this is awful…" Hermione admitted about the pain. She had never been much for physical activities, and certainly had never done anything to make her sweat as much as she was right now.

"It will be over soon, dear." Mrs. Weasley said from her chair against the wall, between a sleeping Ginny and Mr. Weasley.

Hermione collapsed back into her pillow, wondering to herself how Ron's mother had done this seven times. She knew Mrs. Weasley had wanted a girl, but Hermione couldn't imagine wanting one bad enough to do this more then once.

Before Hermione could voice her thoughts aloud, a healer named Alex came in. Alex was, by all standards, rather beautiful with long dark hair that matched the length of Ginny's and skin that gave the impression of a permanent tan.

"Hello, all. My name is Alex, I just came to check on things. How are you feeling Mrs. Weasley?" Alex asked kindly.

Hermione grunted, slightly annoyed at how the pretty healer could be so calm when clearly she was in so much pain. "Been better…"

"Lets see…" Alex moved to the foot of the bed causing Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley to both look away in embarrassment as Hermione spread her legs.

After a few moments, Alex glanced up at Hermione and smiled. "Things are progressing nicely. Shouldn't be much longer…"

Instantly, all the annoyance and exhaustion melted from Hermione's face. Ron still wasn't there and she had no idea where he was. If it wasn't much longer he could miss the birth all together.

"Thank you, Healer." Mrs. Weasley filled the silence as the shock continued to fall on Hermione's face.

"I'll be back in a bit to check again." Alex gave a nod and left the room.

Instantly, the shock on Hermione's face turned to tears.

"Hermione, dear…" Mrs. Weasley was up and moving toward the pregnant girl just as quickly as Mrs. Granger was.

"Ron should be here…" Hermione sobbed, as both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger took her outstretched hands on opposite sides of the bed.

"He will be…" Mrs. Granger said soothingly.

"Yes...in fact…why don't you go check, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.

"Uh…sure…yes…" Mr. Weasley was on his feet instantly.

"I'll come with you." Mr. Granger offered, clearly a little uncomfortable over all the emotion in the room.

"Me too…" A drowsy Ginny seemed to wake up. "My head is bloody killing me…""

"Well…whiskey will do that to you…" Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around his daughter as he, Mr. Granger, and Ginny left the room.

"This just needs to slow down." Hermione seemed to reason with insanity. "If the baby can just wait…"

"The baby isn't going to wait, Hermione. It will come when it's ready…" Mrs. Granger said.

"But Ron—" Hermione started.

"You can't worry about that now…right now you need to focus on the baby…" Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"He can't miss this…" Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Granger started.

"He wouldn't miss this." Hermione continued.

"Hermione…" This time, Mrs. Weasley tried.

"Something happened." Hermione decided.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley was surprised.

"Something is wrong. I know it…I just…Ron would be here…" Hermione began crying more. "He wouldn't miss this, something happened!"

"Nothing happened, dear." Mrs. Granger said, sitting down and cradling her pregnant daughter's head against her neck.

"He's working is all…he will be here." Mrs. Weasley added, though she too had been getting worried. She knew it wasn't that hard to reach a ministry employee. She would have to ask Arthur about it.

And just as Mrs. Weasley was deciding that Hermione might be right; that Ron could very well be in danger, Hermione doubled over with a blood-curling scream as another contraction hit her.

"I just want Ron!" Hermione sobbed uncontrollably as the contraction ended and fiercely pushed both her mother and Mrs. Weasley away from her. Ron was the only person she wanted.

* * *

><p>Ron rushed into the hospital as fast as his broken body would allow with Harry at his side. The rose pedals seemed to be working; Ron's swollen eye had already gone done nearly enough for him to open it, but he was still in a lot of pain. However, none of that mattered now. All that mattered to the redhead was getting to his wife.<p>

"Hermione Weasley." Ron roared at the receptionist at the front desk.

The receptionist seemed startled and slightly awe struck to see Ron and Harry standing in front of her, but she quickly recovered. "Oh…right…right down that hall—"

Hermione's cries broke the women's sentence and filled the hall, causing Ron to freeze, his face turning completely white until the cries stopped.

"Hermione…" Ron breathed, running as best as his damaged body would allow.

"Ron…Ron…I am sure she is fine…just relax" Harry said, easily keeping pace with his injured friend.

"You bloody relax! That's Hermione!" Ron roared at his friend as they turned the corner and ran straight into Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Mr. Granger.

"Ron? What in the bloody hell happened to you?" Mr. Weasley asked, grabbing Ron by both of his shoulders.

"Long story…" Ron said, glancing up at his father through his good eye.

"You look like you were beaten by bludgers…" Ginny commented.

"Its from work…I am fine. How is Hermione?' Ron rushed out.

"Doing just fine…everything is good." Mr. Granger said.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, equally as quickly.

"Down the hall, to the right…but Ron, you look terrible. You should clean up first…" Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't have time. I've missed too much…" Ron said, trying to push past his father and Hermione's.

"Ron…you have a few seconds. Clean up…Hermione is worried as it is about you…" Mr. Granger said, taking in the look of Ron and wondering what sort of job his son-in-law was really involved in.

"I don't think I can scrub a swollen eye off…" Ron said, wanting to waste no more time. "Harry will explain what happened…just…let me go…"

Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Granger parted ways, realizing there was no way to stop Ron or really find out what happened to him, so they let Ron through, and he began sprinting down the hall in the direction of Hermione's cries of pain.

* * *

><p>Hermione grasped her mother and Mrs. Weasley's hands tight as another contraction riddled her body. When it was over, she let go of both of their hands and tossed her head against the pillow, her matted girls falling all over the pillow.<p>

"I just want Ron…" Hermione sobbed this time. She felt like she had lost complete control over her body and her worry for Ron was now only escalading as it was more and more obvious she was getting close to having their baby. _Where could he possibly be?_

"He will be here—" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Please stop telling me that! Please stop lying to me! You have no idea where he is, do you? DO you?!" Hermione snapped at Ron's mother before she realized what she was saying.

"Hermione, calm down—" Mrs. Granger started.

"Don't tell me to be calm! Why on earth would I be calm right now?! I am having my first baby and my husband isn't even here!" Hermione roared, realizing in the back of her head how insane that sentence sounded. She wasn't even nineteen yet, and she was already married and having her first child. Seemed like a far cry from where everyone and anyone would have thought Hermione Granger would have ended up.

"Hermione, please—" Mrs. Granger started again but was cut off by Hermione letting out a grunt of frustration before collapsing back into the pillow sobbing.

Mrs. Weasley looked up sympathetically at Mrs. Granger, and it was obvious neither woman knew what to do to comfort the crying girl at this point.

"Hermione?!" Ron's voice suddenly filled the room.

Instantly, Hermione's eyes flew open and the sobs stopped as she glanced at the door to see a bruised and battered, but yet smiling Ron standing there.

"Ron!?" Hermione pushed herself up on the bed, smiling to see him, but then her smile quickly fading as she saw his condition. "Ron, what happened to you?"

Ron hobbled to the bed, so happy to see her he didn't care his body was in more pain then he could have imagined. "Nothing…I'm fine…just some scratches…"

Mrs. Weasley stepped aside to let Ron near Hermione, who quickly threw her sweaty arms around his neck, causing him to wince, though he said nothing.

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it…" Hermione cried into his shoulder and then pulled away from him, gently cupping his wounded face. "And it looks like you barely did."

"Nah…takes more then a werewolf to stop me from getting here…" Ron smiled down at her, pulling her in for a kiss, despite the immense amount of pain that shot through his ribs as he bent down to meet her lips.

"Werewolf? Ron…what happened?" Hermione was obviously concerned.

"I told you…don't worry about it…" Ron smiled, sitting down in the chair Mrs. Weasley pulled up for him before she and Mrs. Granger silently left the young couple alone.

"Ron…you come in here half dead…how can I not worry…" Hermione asked, so relieved he was there.

"Because its not a big deal." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand. "I am fine. How are you doing?"

"Been bettered…" Hermione admitted through a teary laugh. "I just…I was so worried you wouldn't make it."

"I was worried too…" Ron admitted.

Instantly Hermione burst into tears, confusing Ron.

"Hermione…hey…don't cry…" Ron got up as quickly as he could and hugged Hermione closesly. "Shh…"

Hermione sobbed into Ron's chest until, suddenly, another contraction hit, and she was grunting in pain and grabbing onto Ron's broken ribs, causing him to cry out in pain as well.

When the contraction was over, Hermione quickly let go, and Ron collapsed into the chair in pain, holding onto his wounded ribs.

"Bloody hell, woman…what a grip…" Ron winced.

"What's wrong with your ribs?" Hermione asked.

"Broken…" Ron admitted.

"Ron…what happened to you?" Hermione asked again, this time more serious then before as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"I…Greyback got me…but we captured him, it's fine…it's just…that's what took so long to get here. They had to find me…" Ron admitted.

"Find you?" The worry dripped from the words as they left Hermione's mouth.

"Yes, but they did, and I am fine…and I am here…" Ron said quickly with a smile not wanting her to worry about him.

"Ron…no…no you cannot do this to me. If this is that job, and you could get this hurt doing it—" Hermione started.

"Hermione, this isn't the time to discuss it…" Ron tried.

"Of course it is! We are having a baby…and you could have been killed before you even got a chance to meet our child!" Hermione screeched.

Ron winced. "I know but…but I made it. I made it here, nothing was going to stop me, Hermione…"

"But next time you might not…" Hermione said.

"Next time? Are you already lining up more kids for us?" Ron laughed.

"You know what I meant…" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, not finding anything about the situation funny at all.

"I know…but I also know I made it here…and we are about to have a baby…" Ron said seriously, a small smile on his face as he gently laid his hand on Hermione's pregnant stomach, trying to distract her from the conversation at hand. However, his smile faded as his brow furrowed and he glanced at Hermione's stomach.

"What is it?" Hermione was confused by the look on his face.

"Just…your stomach…the shape changed…" Ron admitted. Hermione's stomach was so much more oval now then it had been even when her mother had claimed she had "dropped" one day when visiting Hermione.

"Well…yes…the baby is coming soon…." Hermione smiled at Ron despite the fact that she wanted to be worried about his bruised and battered body. Even now, with one eye swollen shut, he had the ability to be extremely cute and endearing, if he wanted to be.

"Bloody hell…I really could have missed it." Ron admitted quietly after a minute.

Hermione, in response, gently took his bruised hand in hers and smiled. "Well, you didn't…and we still have some time before she comes…"

"Before who comes?" Ron asked, glancing around with a grin.

Hermione laughed. "Before the baby comes…"

"Oh…right…well…_he _can come whenever _he_ wants now, since I am here." Ron said with a grin.

"Well, hopefully _she_ will be here soon. I don't know how much more I can take of this." Hermione admitted with her own smile.

"Well…you look like you are doing brilliant to me…" Ron admitted, leaning up and kissing Hermione's sweaty forehead as he pushed some of her matted curls from her face. He knew she would never agree, and so he wouldn't say it; but Ron was certain he had never seen Hermione look more beautiful then she did in that moment.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger moved out into the hall where they were greeted by Harry, Ginny, and their husbands, all sitting in a few chairs that had been placed outside of Hermione's room.<p>

"Harry? You are here as well?" Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Someone had to get Ron here." Harry smiled at the redheaded mother before giving Mrs. Granger a slight nod.

"Well, the timing couldn't have been better, but what happened to Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked seriously.

"We were just asking the same thing…" Ginny said, glancing over at Harry with one eyebrow raised.

Harry sighed; not sure if Ron really wanted him to tell everyone what happened to him, but knowing when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both wanted some information, he was powerless against them.

"He…he got…sort of kidnapped…on our mission…" Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Kidnapped?" Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley seemed to yell out at the same moment.

"Yeah…by Greyback…" Harry continued.

"That werewolf that attacked Bill…" Mr. Weasley seemed to growl as he motioned to his own face.

Harry nodded. "Yeah…that one…he got Ron…had him a few hours…did a decent amount of damage…"

"I'd say that's an understatement…" Ginny said under her breath.

"Well…he should be looked at then…" Mrs. Weasley turned back to go back into Hermione's room.

"No…no…Mum…he is fine, let him and Hermione be…" Ginny said, standing quickly and regretting it slightly as her head began to spin.

"The healers checked him…they said he was fine." Harry offered up.

"I am a little lost…Ron was attacked by a werewolf?" Mr. Granger said after a long moment.

Harry nodded.

"Does that mean…is he…" Mr. Granger's head seemed to be spinning.

"No…no he isn't one. He wasn't bitten…he's fine…could probably use some rest and some bones reset, but I don't think he is going to let anyone near him until this is all done with Hermione." Harry motioned to the door behind him.

"Well…we will just give them their time then…" Mr. Weasley said, standing and moving to put an arm around his worried wife in an attempt to stop her from turning around and glancing back at the door to the room that held Ron and Hermione. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement with Mr. Weasley and silence fell among the tired and worried group.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Ron's arrival when Healer Alex came back in to check on Hermione's progress, startling Ron from the half sleep he had been in while he sat next to Hermione, holding her sweaty hand so that she could squeeze him for each contraction.<p>

"Mr. Weasley! Good to see you made it…in rough shape…" Alex narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Yeah…" Ron chuckled, though the laughing hurt his ribs as the power of the rose peddles began to wear off.

"Well…let me just check you out, Hermione, and then I want to take a look at you, Mr. Weasley…" Alex said, moving to the foot of Hermione's bed.

"Just check Hermione. I am fine." Ron said.

After a moment, Alex moved away from the foot of the bed and sighed.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Hermione asked anxiously. Now that Ron was with her, she could focus completely on the labor she was in, and was now worried something was wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong…you just aren't progressing as quickly as I thought you would. Looks like you still have some time before this baby decides to show up." Alex explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked, seeming upset now. She was exhausted, and finally ready to have the baby since Ron wouldn't miss it, and so it only made sense she was nowhere close to having it yet.

"Few more hours I would say." Alex admitted.

"Hours?!" Hermione collapsed her head back into her pillow in disbelief.

"You can do it, Hermione…" Ron carefully rubbed a circle on her hand with his thumb.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron. "How would you know? I will gladly switch places if you would like to give this a go…"

"No…no thanks." Ron swallowed in nervousness.

Alex laughed to see the exchange between the couple. It was one she was used to seeing when a wife was in labor. She decided to save Ron by moving up toward him.

"Mr. Weasley, I really think someone should check you out…you look like you are in a lot of pain." Alex said.

Instantly, Hermione's glaring eyes seemed to change to those of concern as she remembered just how hurt Ron was. "Yes, Ron, let Alex check you…I will feel better…"

Ron shrugged off Hermione's suggestion. "No, I am fine. Just…they put rose peddles on me with a special serum for the pain…its wearing off…"

Alex nodded, knowing exactly what Ron meant. "I will bring some in a little…"

"Thanks…" Ron smiled warmly at Alex as he watched her walk out of the room.

"Rose peddles?" Hermione questioned.

Ron nodded, moving the neck of his shirt to reveal one stuck to his shoulder. "Yeah…they work brilliantly…here…this one seems to have some juice left in it…"

Hermione watched as Ron removed the rose peddle from his shoulder and placed it gently on her swore back. Instantly, to Hermione's amazement, the pain seemed to go away.

"Wow…that's amazing." Hermione commented.

"I know." Ron nodded in agreement as he suddenly felt Hermione's hand clutch around his very tight and her face contort in pain to match the pain in his own expression as another contraction hit her.

When it was over, Hermione loosened her grip on Ron's hand. "Sorry…"

"Don't be." Ron tried to brush it off, though Hermione's grip on his bruised hand hurt like hell.

"I just want this to be over with." Hermione admitted, gently rubbing her pregnant stomach.

Ron kissed her hand and smiled up at her. "The baby will come when its ready to meet us…I promise…"


	66. Faults and Hall Talks

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 66**

Two hours later, Ron was wishing he had taken more time to get to the hospital, as Hermione's labor had hardly progressed and she no longer seemed so happy to see him, but rather ready to rip his arm off for getting her pregnant in the first place.

"Ron!" Hermione grunted through another contraction as Ron tried to get his already battered hand out of her grasp. "Ron! Don't you dare pull away from me right now!"

Ron instantly gave up his fight and allowed Hermione to crush his hand until the contraction was done. When she finally released him, Ron shook his fingers, sure she had broken his already injured thumb.

"How much longer?!" Hermione growled in frustration.

Ron seemed taken back by the sharpness of her voice but had no clue how to answer her. "I…err…soon, I guess?"

"This is your fault, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

Ron had to blink twice at Hermione who looked like a sweaty mess in the bed but her eyes held a fury he had only seen a handful of times in his life; the last time being when he finally returned to the horcrux hunt and she had nearly hexed him. "Sorry?"

"YOU! You did this to me!" Hermione groaned, placing both hands on her pregnant stomach for emphasis. "You got me pregnant!"

"In case you forgot, you helped! And I didn't have a choice! We could have been killed if I didn't!" Ron reminded her.

"Oh, brilliant! So that's all this means to you! Knock Hermione up so no one dies?!" Hermione was raging.

"What? No! Hermione, of course not! I never said that! You know that! I love you!" Ron said, shock clinging to his words.

"Just…just go get my Mum and your Mum! I just want them right now!" Hermione screamed, folding her arms across her chest and looking away from Ron.

"Hermione, I—" Ron tried, shocked at the argument they had just had; shocked Hermione was telling him to leave.

"Ron! Just! GO! Go get them!" Hermione pointed at the door, but continued to look away from Ron.

Ron, unsure of what else to do, merely stood, and moved to the door to get his mother and Hermione's. If that was what Hermione really wanted, Ron would get them for her, but the idea that she was kicking him out when she was about to have his child stung more then any of his injuries.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny sat in two chairs opposite Hermione's door while the Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to get coffee. Ginny was leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, fighting off the vicious headache from the alcohol she had consumed, though as with most things, time was helping, when Ron came busting out the door.<p>

Instantly, Ginny shot straight up. "Ron? What is it? Is it time?"

Ron shook his head, glancing down the hallways. "Not yet. Where's Mum?"

"They went to get coffee…shouldn't you be inside?" Harry motioned to the door Ron had just come out of.

Again, Ron shook his head. "Hermione wants my Mum and her mum…reckon it's a lady thing…"

"Or your beat up face is repulsing her…" Ginny joked.

Ron glared through his good eye at his sister, though his other eye was healing already from the rose pedals.

However, before Ron could retort, the Granger's and Weasley's came down the hall. The four soon-to-be grandparents picked up their pace when they saw Ron outside.

"Ron? What are you doing out here? What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley reached her son first, frantic.

"Nothing…err…well…Hermione sort of kicked me out. She wanted me to come get you two…" Ron nodded between Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. "Said she needed you over me right now…"

Relief seemed to flow over Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Ron, not to worry…" Mrs. Weasley patted Ron on the back.

"Sometimes women in labor say silly things…we will check on her. You will be allowed back in in a few minutes I am sure." Mrs. Granger added before moving into Hermione's room with Mrs. Weasley on her heels.

Ron sighed, rubbing his hands over his wounded face once the door closed behind the two older women.

"Harry? Ginny? Can you go wait in the lobby for George, Bill, and Fleur? We owled them." Mr. Weasley requested suddenly.

"Sure." Harry nodded, helping Ginny up and leading her down the hall leaving only Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger, and Ron behind.

"Ron…sit down…" Mr. Weasley motioned to the chair Harry had just gotten out of.

Ron, very willingly, collapsed down into the chair, his ribs hurting from standing.

"I can't believe she bloody kicked me out…" Ron spoke into his hand.

Mr. Granger laughed, leaning against the opposite wall. "She doesn't mean it. Happens to women…"

"Happens to all women." Mr. Weasley added, sitting down next to his son. "Your Mum kicked me out every time except with you and Ginny…by then she was used to it."

"I reckon she is mad I wasn't here when it happened." Ron said.

"She would have tossed you out for a bit even if you had brought her here yourself." Mr. Weasley assured his son.

"I know my Hermione…give her a few minutes with her mother in there and she will be begging for you to come back." Mr. Granger gave Ron a small smile.

Ron smiled back at his father-in-law, feeling as though Mr. Granger's smile represented more then just a friendly joke. Ron had a feeling it was Mr. Granger's full acceptance of him now.

* * *

><p>Hermione managed through another contraction on her own as the door to her room opened and she grunted in frustration, throwing her head back into the pillow, not bothering to look at the door.<p>

"Ron! If you don't have my Mum—" Hermione started.

"Hermione, relax, its us. Ron sent us in." Mrs. Granger said softly as she and Mrs. Weasley moved to opposite sides of Hermione's bed.

Hermione glanced up a mixture of sadness and tiredness in her eyes as she spoke very softly. "Ron…Ron didn't come back in?"

"He thought you just wanted to see us a bit." Mrs. Granger said, equally as softly to her daughter.

"I can go get him if you would like." Mrs. Weasley offered.

"No…I mean…what is wrong with me…" Hermione sighed, pushing her hair off her face and laughing a bit hysterically before motioning to the door. "I mean…Ron shows up…nearly half dead, and I kick him out…I blamed him for this…"

Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley shared a small smile, which Hermione did not miss.

"What?" Hermione's eyes darted between the two women.

"Nothing. You are perfectly fine, Hermione. You're in labor, you're tired…who better to be frustrated with then your husband?" Mrs. Granger tried to explain.

"Merlin…I am really losing it…" Hermione laughed at herself with a sigh, feeling a slight relief in the discomfort of her labor as she realized how ridiculous she had behaved with Ron.

"Why don't you let us go get Ron? I am sure you would rather him in here then us when its time to start bringing the baby into the world." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Sorry to be such a pain to you both…"

"Nonsense. We both know how it is." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a warm smile and squeezed the girl's hand gently as Mrs. Granger bent down to kiss Hermione before the pair moved back into the hall.

* * *

><p>Ron sat directly across from Hermione's door in the hall between Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley. The three men were silent, and Ron had his head back against the wall, exhausted and in pain, but also never moving his eyes from Hermione's door; in case she changed her mind and wanted him back in there.<p>

Ron sighed, moving his neck a bit to relieve some of the pain. A nurse had come back and bandaged him up again as well as giving him more rose peddles, but it was quickly becoming obvious he was more hurt then even he had originally thought. Still, he would deal with it for now. Hermione and their baby were much more important then his injuries.

As Ron began to move a hand over his neck, the door to Hermione's room opened, causing Ron to jump to his feet and Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley sit up more directly, all three men watching Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger emerge from the room and close the door behind them.

Instantly, Ron was on his feet, despite the immense pain it caused his ribcage. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, dear. Hermione just wants you back in there." Mrs. Weasley said, kissing the top of Ron's head and patting his back, causing him to wince.

"She does?" Ron asked, his voice cracking at the slight pain his mother's pat caused him.

Mrs. Granger, mistaking Ron's pain for nerves smiled gently at him. "She was just having a moment. Happens sometimes to the best of us in child birth but the baby is almost here…almost done with this madness…"

"Right, then you get the madness of a new born." Mr. Weasley laughed a bit behind Ron.

"Right…" Ron said, his cheeks going red.

"Well…get in there…" Mrs. Weasley stepped aside and allowed Ron to walk past her.

Ron took a deep breath and nodded, moving toward the door to Hermione's room. He hoped she was in a better mood now then when he had left the room. He hated seeing her in pain, but more importantly, he hated seeing her so angry with him.

* * *

><p>Hermione let out a sigh as her contraction passed. She sat alone in the room, her mother and Mrs. Weasley out getting Ron, and for the first time since she had gone into labor it was just her with her thoughts.<p>

Instantly, Hermione's hands moved to her round stomach and gave it a good rub, knowing within a few hours that large bump would no longer be there, and instead, she would be holding the baby inside; the baby she and Ron had created.

"Aren't you ready to join us yet?" Hermione spoke softly to her pregnant stomach.

"Reckon soon enough, yeah?" Ron's voice was soft as he gently closed the door behind him and approached Hermione's bed with caution.

Hermione instantly looked up, relieved to see Ron was still there. "Ron…you came back in…"

Ron laughed a little to see Hermione's mood had changed again. "Figured I belonged in here…if you are okay with it."

"Of course…" Hermione felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I got so—"

Hermione's sentence was cut off as a contraction rocked her body.

Instantly, Ron was at Hermione's side, reaching and holding her outstretched hand which quickly tightened on his own bruised on. He grunted a bit, trying to mask his pain as the contraction let up and Hermione let go.

Hermione could see the pain in Ron's eyes before he could hide it, and once her own pain had passed she gently reached up, cupping his cheek. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Ron told her, pushing her own sweaty curls from her face as he sat down next to her bed. "Happy…"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Happy you got hurt?"

"No." Ron smiled gently. "Happy that I am about to be a dad…"

Hermione smiled genuinely at Ron and was about to speak but was cut off by Healer Alex coming in the room.

"How are things going, Weasley family?" Alex asked.

Hermione sighed a bit. "Ready to get this over with."

"Well…I could suggest something to speed it up a bit. A walk around the halls might do you some good, Hermione." Alex said.

"A walk?" Hermione seemed shocked by the suggestion. "Is that safe right now?"

"Of course. It might help speed up labor even…Ron can help you…" Alex explained.

Hermione looked at Ron nervously. "I…if you think its best."

"It might help speed things along. Just a little walk…then come on back…" Alex said, moving to help Hermione out of the bed.

Ron also helped, though it strained his back and ribs to get Hermione on her feet.

"Just lean on Ron and he will help you. Baby steps…" Alex said.

Hermione nodded, her hands clutching the bottom of her now oval stomach as she leaned slightly into Ron and began taking more steps toward the door.

Ron winced, trying to hide his own pain as he moved with Hermione, opening the door and helping her into the hall where both sets of their parents sat.

"Ron? Hermione?" Mr. Granger sat up straight, slightly confused.

"We are going to walk a bit. Healer suggested it." Ron said as Hermione seemed too occupied with each step she was taking to concentrate on anything else.

"Good luck." Mrs. Weasley gave a smile, which Ron knew was full of excitement.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron shuffled slowly down the hall in silence for a bit, Hermione leaning full force back into Ron with every contraction, and Ron hoping her extra weight wouldn't fracture his ribs anymore then they were; though even he had to admit, the rose peddles seemed to be helping.<p>

Finally, Hermione stopped walking, her breathing heavy. "I can't do this anymore. Lets go back."

"Lets go to the end of the hall, Hermione." Ron suggested. It was so close already. "The more walking the better…"

Hermione leaned back into Ron, closing her eyes as both hands cradled her stomach. "Ron…I can't…I can't do this. I am tired…and scared…"

"And brilliant." Ron whispered into her ear, causing her to turn her head in confusion. "I've seen you in action, Hermione. This is nothing…you've been through worse. Now…walk to the end of the hall with me and then we can go back."

"Ron…" Hermione said nervously as she felt him slowly start to move her forward.

"End of the hall, Hermione. Then I promise I will take you back…and maybe we can have a baby, yeah?" Ron gave her a kiss on her sweaty head.

Hermione sighed. "Well…the healer did say it might help."

"Right. See? So the more we do of this, maybe the faster the baby will come…" Ron told her.

"Remind me not to have more kids after this…" Hermione mumbled as she began walking.

Ron furrowed his eyebrow. "What?"

"I just don't know how your mum did this seven times…" Hermione said.

Ron gave a smile as he kept a hand on the small of her back. "Well…aren't you grateful she did at least six times? Otherwise I wouldn't be here…"

"Ask me that when I am pushing your baby out." Hermione retorted with a small smile.

Ron, however, missed the smile, and a look of nervousness flushed over him as he realized that this was not the worst of the labor yet. Images of Hermione trying to strangle him flashed through his mind, and suddenly he wished he had listened to the healers and gotten his arm fixed properly before Hermione had a chance to break it in two.


	67. A Little Weasley

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 67**

A few hours later, Ron was being woken up by something sharp digging into his wounded arm. He instantly jumped up, realizing he must have dozed off, to find Hermione's fingernails firmly imbedded in his left arm.

"Ron…" Hermione managed out between the breaths she was trying to control.

"Bloody hell…was I sleeping?" Ron was confused as he glanced around the hospital room.

Hermione nodded, completely focused on her breathing.

"How long?" Ron's mind was sluggish.

"A bit…didn't want to bother you…" Hermione painted, wincing a bit in pain.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong…" Ron instantly realized her facial expression was different now then early in her labor; now all the color had drained from her cheeks, and she looked scared.

"Ron…I think this is it…" Hermione managed out. "I think…I think I need to…PUSH!"

Ron winced himself as a contraction hit Hermione full on and her nails dug further into his injured arm. When she finally let go, he realized the weight of what she had just said. "You…you mean the baby is coming?"

Hermione glanced at Ron as if he had two heads, the color now back in her cheeks. "What else could I possibly mean, Ronald?!"

"Right…right!" Ron shook his head, realizing he was frozen here he stood.

Hermione released another blood curling scream, and suddenly the door to her room came flying open and Healer Alex, along with two other healers entered the room.

"How are we doing in here?" Alex asked, a smile on her face.

"I need to push…I need to push…" Hermione panted.

Healer Alex moved to the bottom of Hermione's bed to check her out and after a moment smiled up at the expectant mother and stunned father. "Indeed you do…"

"What?" Ron seemed to snap out of his trance as Hermione grabbed for his hand again.

"You're about to be a father, Mr. Weasley. You have a few minutes, I suggest you go tell your family…they are waiting outside." Alex said with a grin.

Ron looked down at Hermione, silently asking his pregnant and exhausted wife for approval.

"Go…go tell them…hurry…" Hermione said as one of the healers moved to help Hermione sit up a little in bed while the other worked to position her feet.

Ron nodded dumbly and moved toward the door as if he were having an out of body experience. He felt numb and alive at the same time. Everything seemed so surreal.

Hermione, however, did not feel numb, as the pain wracked her body and she pushed herself up a bit on the one healers suggestion, her eyes focused on Ron as he move toward the door as if he had all the time in the world; she knew he didn't.

* * *

><p>Ron moved out into the hall with a glazed look on his face to meet his parents and Hermione's parents, who all stood from their chairs that had been against the opposite wall and looked at Ron with concern.<p>

"Ron? What is it now?" Mrs. Weasley pressed quickly.

Ron looked at his mother as if he had just seen her for the first time. He was still in his own slight state of shock from what was about to happen when he went back into the room with Hermione.

"Ron? Is something wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked next.

Ron again turned to his father with the same look he had just given his mother; as if his father were speaking a foreign language.

"Is it Hermione? Is something wrong?" Mrs. Granger spoke up this time, panic in her voice.

_Hermione._ The name was enough to snap Ron from his own thoughts and his blue eyes gained their knowledge back. He quickly shook his head. "No…no Hermione's fine."

"Thank God!" Mrs. Granger let out the breath she had not even realized she was holding.

"Then what are you doing out here, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked his son-in-law.

"The baby—" Ron began.

"Something is wrong with the baby? No! Impossible!" Mrs. Weasley cut Ron off and held a hand to her heart.

Mrs. Granger's eyes darted between Ron and his mother before they filled with her own panic. "Ron, did something happen to the baby?"

"No!" Ron shook his head now, liveliness back in his voice. "No…baby is good…well…actually the baby is coming…now…Hermione's 'bout ready…"

The two sets of parents looked at each other in shock before all four eyes turned to Ron.

"Well then what in the bloody hell are you doing out here, Ronald Weasley? Get your arse back in that room with your wife right this instant!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

Ron blinked at his mother in shock, partially because of the foul language she had used, but also because she had a point. Only now did Ron realize just how much time he had wasted to tell his parent and Hermione's a simple message. He needed to get back to Hermione.

"Tell Harry, yeah?" Ron said quickly, turning on his heel before another word could be uttered in his direction and making his way back toward Hermione's hospital room.

"Ron!" Mr. Granger called out right before Ron opened Hermione's door.

"Yeah?" Ron glanced over his shoulder at Hermione's father.

"Good luck…tell Hermione too…" Mr. Granger said, giving Ron a smile that Ron knew was one of approval. If Mr. Granger was still wearily of Ron; if he was still holding Ron to some sort of test, Ron knew in that instant that the test was over and Mr. Granger accepted him completely.

* * *

><p>Hermione suddenly felt overwhelmed, and not just because there were three healers similtaenously moving around her small hospital room, or the fact that she was about to push a baby out of her body. It was more then that; her pregnancy had been blanketed with fear, war, anxiety, and lose. She had hardly any time to catch her breath, and now, she was getting ready to bring the baby she had fought so hard for into the world. She would physically be holding that small life that would be completely dependent on her. She would be a mother and Ron would be a father.<p>

_Ron._ Suddenly, Hermione's head swirled around. She knew he had stepped into the hall but he seemed to be taking a long time.

"Mrs. Weasley, we need you to push yourself up a bit here and let the healers get your feet into these stirrups." Alex instructed her.

"Ron…" Hermione managed out as the two healers moved her legs for her.

"Here! I'm here!" Ron seemed to come busting in the room, looking more lively then he had when he left. "Sorry…I'm here." He kissed Hermione's sweaty forehead.

A contraction rocked Hermione's body and she bent over in pain, closing her eyes tightly and letting out a slight moan.

"You're doing great…" Ron whispered in her ear.

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" Hermione roared, surprising everyone in the room. "You walk out into the hall for an hour? You nearly missed it!"

"An hour? I stepped out for a minute…and I haven't missed anything…you haven't done anything yet…" Ron retorted.

Hermione glared at him. "_Haven't done anything yet_?"

Ron realized how wrong his choice of words had been, and his own eyes went wide as he realized Hermione looked like she was ready to rip his head off.

However, before Hermione could do just that, another contraction hit her and she grabbed for Ron's damaged arm, digging her nails firmly into it.

Healer Alex, seeing the opportunity that had risen, and seeing the look of fear on Ron's face, quickly began to speak. "Alright, Hermione…on the next contraction, you need to push. I need you to focus on that right now, understand?"

Hermione nodded, no longer seeming to be angry with Ron.

"Good…and Mr. Weasley just hold her hand, keep her calm…" Alex said.

Ron nodded, giving Hermione's shoulder a little squeeze as her cheek moved to nuzzle it. He shook his head in confusion, deciding he would never truly understand women and their mood swings.

Just then another contraction hit.

"Here we go!" Alex called out.

Hermione bared down, a growl of some sort coming from her throat as she pushed hard, causing Ron to raise his eyebrows a bit. He had never heard something like that come from Hermione.

"And…relax…" Healer Alex said.

Hermione let out the breath she was holding and collapsed back down into the pillow.

"Brilliant, Hermione…" Ron said encouragingly, rubbing her shoulder.

Hermione looked up at Ron with big, brown, tired eyes. Before she could say anything, however, Alex was telling her to push again, and she did just that before being told to stop and again collapsing down into the pillow.

"Perfect, Hermione. You are doing great! Just a few more…" Alex called out.

"Few more…" Ron repeated, taking Hermione's hand and giving it a squeeze of encouragement.

"I can't…" Hermione let out with a sigh.

"What?" Ron was confused.

"I can't push anymore…I'm tired…" Hermione seemed to whine.

"Hermione…you don't really have a choice here, love…and you are doing brilliant." Ron told her, meaning every word.

Another contraction hit and Ron helped Hermione sit up slightly as she was forced to push again.

"Keep going, Hermione! We've got a head down here!" Alex said.

"A head?" Ron sounded shocked, as if he forgot children came with heads.

"Relax for a second, Hermione…" Alex said.

"I can't!" Hermione growled as a tear of frustration rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to do this anymore; she was exhausted.

"Hermione, yes you can…" Ron said, looking directly at her. "You are doing amazing…and a few more pushes and we are going to have a baby…"

Hermione just nodded.

"Push again!" Alex instruction.

Ron rubbed Hermione's back as she did just that.

"And stop!" Alex called out.

"Good, Hermione…" Ron smiled at her. "You're doing great. I believe in you…"

"Oh, Ron, just stop talking!" Hermione roared as she pushed down again.

Ron laughed at the glare she gave him despite the fact that she was literally pushing a baby out. It was the same look she had shot him in First Year when he had joked about copying off of her in finals. It was a look he secretly loved.

This time, however, when Hermione stopped pushing, a cry that did not belong to her filled the room. The cry of a baby.

"And little Weasley is here…" Alex grinned, holding a beautiful baby girl with a little head of Ron's red hair up.

"It's a girl…" Ron grinned in amazement.

Hermione instantly started crying tears of joy as Alex took the baby to be cleaned up.


	68. Meeting Little Weasley

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 68**

As the healers worked to clean the crying baby up, Ron swooped down, kissing Hermione full on the lips before pulling her into a bear hug, where she proceeded to continue to cry in joy into his shoulder.

"Hermione! You did it…I love you…" Ron whispered into her hair.

"I love you…" Hermione whispered back through her own tears of joy.

"Baby coming through!" Alex called out a second later.

Ron released Hermione and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them up as Alex placed the newborn in Hermione's arms.

Hermione laughed as her attention fell on the now clean baby who was looking up at her in amazement with the same blue eyes that Ron had.

"She's perfect." Hermione said softly. She couldn't take her eyes off the baby and couldn't stop smiling.

"More then perfect…" Ron said, leaning over Hermione's shoulder to look at his daughter and wiping up his own tears.

Both Ron and Hermione were so wrapped up in the baby that they didn't even notice the healers quietly move out of the room.

"She has your hair…and your eyes…" Hermione whispered, as the baby seemed to snuggle up to her breast.

"Your nose I hope." Ron said, also never looking away from the baby and still trying to wipe up a few tears.

Hermione, glanced up at Ron for a second. "Ronald Weasley…are you crying?"

Ron laughed and nodded. "How can I not be…look at her…look what we made…"

Hermione laughed and glanced back down at the baby again. "I know…"

The baby seemed to turn at Hermione's voice and glance at her mother.

"Hello beautiful…I'm your mum…and this is your dad…" Hermione glanced at Ron.

"We've been waiting for you…" Ron whispered.

They baby seemed to coo at Ron's voice before nuzzling up to Hermione again.

"She likes your voice…" Hermione whispered.

"She seems a bit attached to you…" Ron also whispered with a smile as he gently stroked his daughter's cheek as a rose pedal that had been attached to his injured arm fell onto Hermione's sheet.

"Rose…" Hermione said softly.

"What?" Ron was confused and moved his attention from the baby to Hermione.

"For her name…" Hermione said.

"Rose?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, turning her attention back to her now sleeping daughter. "She has such rosy cheeks…and rose pedals are the reason you are standing next to me right now…"

Ron thought about it for a moment before giving a soft smile. "I like Rose. It suits her…"

"Rose Minerva Weasley…" Hermione whispered.

"Minerva?" Ron said a bit too loud.

The baby let out a soft cry.

"Sorry, Rosie!" Ron apologized to the baby as he stroked her cheek.

"Rosie? No…its Rose." Hermione said quickly.

"Then its not Minerva…" Ron tossed back. "I'm not sucking up to McGonagall. Don't need to…I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

"She was my best teacher, Ron…and she is a brilliant witch. It's not sucking up." Hermione explained.

"Fine…then I am calling her Rosie…" Ron said after a minute with a small smile.

Hermione laughed. "Fine…"

Ron's smile turned into a grin as he kissed Hermione again before gently bending down to kiss Rose. "I should go tell everyone Rose is here…"

"I think so…" Hermione nodded with a tired smile as Ron moved toward the door of the hospital room. She had been exhausted moments earlier, but suddenly, the fact that Rose was finally in her arms made her feel like she could fight a dragon.

* * *

><p>Ron nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed out into the hall to face his parents, Hermione's parents, Harry, Ginny, George, Bill, and Fleur, all who seemed beyond anxious to see his grinning face.<p>

"Ron! The healer's came out! They said it went well?" Mrs. Weasley was already standing, on her feet in the blink of any eye from the chair she had been sitting in.

"It's a girl…" Ron laughed with a big smile.

Instantly the hall was filled with cries of happiness as Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed her son, followed by Ginny, and before Ron knew it, Mr. Granger himself was patting him on the back.

"How's Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"What's the name?" Ginny called out at the same moment.

"A bloody girl from a Weasley! Who'd have though that!" George yelled out.

"Hermione's doing great…she was bloody brilliant…" Ron tried not to laugh at George's comment as he answered Mrs. Granger first before turning to Ginny. "And her name is Rose…Rose Minerva Weasley…"

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Weasley seemed to squeel.

"Sure…sure…let's let he Grandparents in first, yeah?" Ron suggested.

Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley immediately darted toward the door while Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley followed behind. Ron was about to follow too, when Harry squeezed his wounded shoulder.

Ron winced, turning to see his friend.

"You feeling alright, Ron? You should still get checked out…" Harry suggested about Ron's injuries from Greyback.

"I'm fine…maybe later, when everything is settled with Rose." Ron said, still smiling as his daughter's name rolled off his tongue.

Harry nodded back with a smile. "Congratulations, Ron…"

"Thanks, mate…" Ron grinned broadly at his friend before moving quickly back into Hermione's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran a hand over Rose's small cheek and the baby nuzzled up to her mother's hand instantly. It was so strange to Hermione, to finally be holding Rose. It seemed so long ago when Hermione had first found out that she was pregnant with Rose; so much had happened it seemed almost surreal to be safe, in St. Mungo's holding her first born like any other mother.<p>

"I'm so happy you are here, Rose…" Hermione whispered to her newborn daughter. "Feels like we waited a long time for you…"

Rose opened her blue eyes and fluttered them at Hermione as if she could understand her mother.

"You know…I was worried we weren't going to get to meet you…I was worried I didn't take good enough care of you…but you are just perfect…" Hermione's thoughts briefly drifted back to her experience with Bellatrix Lastrange at Malfoy Manner and she shuttered at the thought.

Rose let out a low gurgle and Hermione glanced down to see the baby staring up at her, with eyes that matched Ron's color but seemed so much more innocent. Hermione felt her own eyes tear up. She had never realized how much she had wanted to be a mother until that moment. Sure, she had always thought about children, and when she found out she was pregnant, she knew she loved Rose already, but now it was real; now she was holding the life she had cared for nine months and would care for, love, and cherish for the rest of her life.

A knock on the door startled Hermione's thoughts and she glanced up to see Mrs. Weasley and her mother sticking her head in.

"Can we come see our grandchild?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly.

Hermione nodded feverishly, afraid her voice would betray her like her tears of happiness had.

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger moved quickly to each side of Hermione's bed and their husbands followed, soon followed by Ron himself, who moved to the bottom of Hermione's bed and sat, grinning up at her with a proud expression as he gently lay his hand over her leg under her sheets.

"She is just perfect!" Mrs. Weasley whispered with a huge smile as she took in the first picture of her first grandchild.

"Look at that hair! Looks like she's gotten it from you, Ron…" Mrs. Granger added.

Ron's ears went red as he patted down his own red hair, causing Hermione to smile at him now.

"And those blue eyes!" Mrs. Granger added, again smiling up at Ron.

"She has Hermione's nose…" Mrs. Weasley noticed the feature that did not belong to her family.

"Thank merlin…" Ron muttered with a small laugh, again causing Hermione to smile.

Mr. Weasley clamped a hand on his son's shoulder and gave a big smile. "Proud of you, son…"

"I didn't do much." Ron admitted. "Mostly Hermione…"

"That baby got that hair from somewhere." Mr. Granger said with a smile.

Hermione, having heard her father, glanced up from the child in her arms, the child with the same color hair as Ron, and then smiled at Ron.

Ron smiled back at her, so proud of her in that moment. She looked exhausted, and he couldn't blame her; she had just brought a brand new life into the world, and she had been amazing.

As Ron soaked in the image of his wife and daughter, the door to Hermione's room flung open and Harry came rushing in, followed shortly by Ginny.

"Well?" Ginny squeezed into the room and moved up quickly next to her mother while Harry lingered back by Ron. "What is it?"

"A girl…Rose Weasley." Ron said proudly.

Ginny beamed at her brother before turning to smile at Hermione and get a good look at her niece. "She's beautiful!"

"Congratulations…" Harry said softly to Ron.

"Thanks, mate…" Ron nodded.

"Harry…come see your niece!" Hermione called out with a smile.

Harry seemed to shift uncomfortably for a second before slowly moving up toward Mrs. Granger's side of Hermione's bed.

Ron laughed, realizing Harry seemed a little nervous. "Relax, Harry…she doesn't bite."

"The baby or Hermione?" Harry joked back, but gave Hermione a genuine smile.

Mrs. Granger stepped back so that Harry could move up closer to Hermione to get a better look at Rose.

"Bloody hell…she's definitely a Weasley with that hair…" Harry laughed.

"Powerful genes…" Ron joked.

Hermione laughed, smiling down at Rose again. "But a perfect combination…"

"That's true. I haven't seen a child that beautiful in a long time…" Harry said, gently patting Hermione's shoulder and kissing his best friend's check. "She's perfect, Hermione."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled up at Harry, hoping he would understand that she was thanking him for so much more then his compliment. She was thanking him for being a good friend; for keeping an eye on her; for saving the world; for giving her the chance to bring her daughter up in a world where she would not be judged by her heritage but rather by her intelligence and kind heart.

Harry gave a nod to Hermione, indicating he knew exactly what she meant and he was happy he had been able to help. He wanted to say something more profound but was quickly pushed aside as George, Bill, and Fleur came into the room.

"Where is my god-daughter?" George was beaming as he entered the room.

Hermione laughed and held Rose on a slight tilt as the rest of Ron's family entered the already crowded hospital room.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later, the Weasley's, the Granger's, and Harry finally left Hermione's room, and Ron quickly tossed himself down in the chair next to Hermione's bed as Hermione moved Rose to her chest to nurse her. It had been something she had been weary of prior to the birth, but now, having Rose in her arms, it felt like the natural thing to do.<p>

"Thought they would never leave." Ron admitted with a dramatic sigh.

"They just were excited to see Rose." Hermione smiled gently down at her daughter.

"Who wouldn't be? She's perfect." Ron said, his voice full of pride.

Hermione's smile grew a little wider. "She is…"

A comfortable silence filled the room between the two young parents for a moment and once Rose finished nursing, the babies eyes fluttering closed, Hermione moved her attention from her daughter to her husband for the first time in awhile.

Hermione studied Ron, a smile breaking across her own face as she watched him stare in awe at their daughter. Hermione realized how tired and battered he looked, his eye certainly still swollen despite the rose petal used on it; Ron looked much older then his eighteen years let on now, and she felt partially responsible for it, though she was certain she did not look her age either. The war had weathered both of them, and now they had a baby between the two of them.

Yet Ron was smiling, and that smile reminded Hermione of the same smile she received in second year from him, when she had returned from being petrified and he had offered to shake her hand rather then hug her upon her return.

Ron's goofy smile made Hermione let out a soft laugh and Ron looked up at her, his grin never fading.

"What?" Ron whispered, as Rose was now visibly asleep.

"You just seem so happy…" Hermione whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be? Look what we made…I can't believe she is here…" Ron turned his attention back to Rose. "There was a time I couldn't fathom her…couldn't fathom us being here…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing.

"I just…everything that was happening…being a dad seemed so far off…but now that's she's here…its like I was just waiting for her to come…sound stupid, doesn't it?" Ron asked, his ears turning red.

Hermione shook her head, tears threatening her eyes as she took in Ron's words. "No…no I know exactly how you feel…"

Ron smiled up at Hermione and moved in to kiss her, starting with her lips and then moving to kiss her forehead. "Thank you…thank you for giving her to me…"

Hermione just nodded against Ron's lips, fighting her own yawn of exhaustion as Rose snuggled closer to her chest.

Ron noticed the yawn and smiled at her. "Here…" He gently lifted Rose from Hermione's arms, as natural as any father would; as if he had all the practice in the world. "I'll take her for a little…you rest."

Hermione nodded, a complacent smile on her face as she closed her own eyes, a wave of exhaustion hitting her full on, though the smile never leaving her face, even in her sleep.


	69. Coming Home

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**CHAPTER 69**

Rose was exactly two days old when Ron and Hermione finally arrived home with her. The healers had wanted to keep an extra eye on her, just because of everything Hermione had gone through while carrying Rose, to make sure the baby was fine in every aspect. Of course, Rose was perfect, and before Hermione and Ron knew it, they were standing in Grimmauld Place, surrounded by both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had been insistent on helping Hermione get settled with Rose, especially because Ron was still healing from some of his injuries, though he had assured them he felt nearly perfect now.

"Well, lets get all her things in the room…Hermione, go take Rose and sit on the couch…" Mrs. Weasley directed Hermione, who was holding Rose, into the sitting room, and Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Weasley, with all of Rose's things, to the nursery Ron had set up.

"Really, mum…we can handle it from here." Ron said, rather tired. He loved his mother, and Mrs. Granger, but they were both a little overbearing now. He just wanted time with Hermione and Rose, without them over his or Hermione's shoulders, as if they were going to drop Rose or something.

"You just relax. Let's get Hermione settled—" Mrs. Weasley ignored her son and followed Hermione into the sitting room.

Ron sighed, as Mrs. Granger came beaming into the room from the hall. "I set up her changing station…now let's get you some dinner cooked…" Mrs. Granger moved to the stove.

"Mum…I will make Ron and myself sandwiches later…please…" Hermione called from the living room as Mrs. Weasley seemed to fuss over non-existent dirt on Rose's face.

"Nonsense…" Mrs. Granger called back.

"Really, Mrs. Granger, we will be okay…" Ron tried. He could tell, from the helpless look on Hermione's face as she rocked Rose, she felt the same way he did about their family in that moment.

"Ron, you are hurt…let us help you all get settled, dear…" Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and moved to help Mrs. Granger.

Ron sighed helplessly and rubbed the back of his neck, locking eyes with Hermione and shrugging at her. He had no idea what to do.

Hermione seemed to take a deep breath and stood, casually keeping Rose in her arms as if she had been a practiced mother for years and moving into the kitchen, though she moved slowly, still sore from giving birth. Ron was amazed at how naturally being a mother had seemed to come to Hermione.

"Mum…Mrs. Weasley…really…we can manage." Hermione said, standing next to Ron and rocking Rose in her arms.

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger glanced up.

"Hermione…we just told you to sit and rest…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I've been resting for two days…in the hospital…I am fine. We are all fine." Hermione motioned to Ron and Rose.

Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was about to say something else when suddenly Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley appeared in the door.

Ron locked eyes with his father and father-in-law and they seemed to understand what he was asking for.

"They look like they have it under control, Molly…we should give them some time together…" Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley turned to object her husband's words when Mr. Granger jumped in.

"We can't move in with them…we've got to let them do this on their own sometime." Mr. Granger added.

"Yes, but Ron's still injured. They need our help." Mrs. Granger argued and Mr. Weasley quickly nodded.

"Mum, we are right here. We can hear you…" Hermione reminded her mother.

Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter about to say something, when Ron surprisingly cut her off.

"Look, we appreciate all you have done for us…but you all need to leave…now." Ron said.

Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley's eyes grew wide as they both turned to see their wives shocked by Ron's harshness.

Ron swallowed hard, seeing his own mother's eyes narrow at him. He knew that he should have worded himself better, but he was tired.

This time, Hermione came to the rescue. "We just…want some time with Rose by ourselves. We haven't gotten that quite yet."

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger shared a long moment of silence before both women seemed to slowly nod.

"Well…alright…but owl if you need us." Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes still sharp on Ron.

"We will. Thank you for understanding." Hermione said.

Ron gave a little half smile to his mother as she and Mrs. Granger reluctantly followed their husbands out.

Once Ron was sure they were gone he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Finally! They've been on our bloody back since Rose was born!" Ron then moved and made a face at Rose, speaking in a baby voice as he gently stroked Rose's kicking foot. "Its like they don't trust us with you, Rosie…"

Rose cooed at Ron before nuzzling closer to Hermione's breast.

"You're lucky you are even standing there…your mum looked like she was ready to have your neck." Hermione joked, moving back into the living room with Rose and settled onto the couch, her eyes glued to her daughter now.

"Well…its not my fault I want some time with my girls." Ron said, easing himself onto the couch with Hermione.

Hermione just smiled at Ron and kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to Rose.

"So…hwo about that sandwich?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed. "Ronald Weasley…I just had your daughter…can't you make your own sandwich?"

"Fine." Ron said playfully and stood. "Do you want one?"

"Yes please." Hermione smiled up lovingly at her husband as he moved into the kitchen, leaving her alone with her daughter. Hermione then smiled back down at Rose lovingly, happy to be home and safe with her family.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hermione sat comfortably in her and Ron's bed, nursing Rose for the first time in their home. She smiled lovingly down at her daughter, whose blue eyes gazed up at Hermione in pure innocence. Hermione loved those eyes.<p>

"You look like your daddy, Rose…" Hermione said softly as her daughter continued to nurse. "You have his beautiful eyes…"

Rose, as if she understood, pulled away from Hermione's breast for a moment and seems to almost twitch the corner of her mouth into a smile before moving back to her mother's breast.

Hermione laughed softly, having a feeling that Rose would eventually develop the same devilish grin that Ron had as well. She wouldn't mind that. Ron's smile always made her smile.

"How are my beautiful girls doing?" Ron's voice softly filled the room as he stepped into the bedroom, though his smile seemed to fade into a look of confusion as he noticed Rose's crib in the corner of his and Hermione's bedroom.

"Why is Rose's crib in here?" Ron asked, moving casually toward the bed Hermione held Rose in.

"Because she needs to sleep in it." Hermione said with a small smile as she moved Rose to her shoulder in order to burp her. She had only been feeding Rose for two years, and yet she was as natural as a mother with ten times her experience.

"Well…right…but wouldn't she sleep in her room. I bloody busted my arse on that nursery." Ron said sliding onto the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione scowled at her husband. "Ronald Weasley, you watch your mouth now. Rose is here."

"Aw, but Rosie doesn't get what I am saying, do you baby?" Ron cooed at Rose who gave her father a burp in return, causing Ron to grin widely. "That a girl, Rosie…"

"She may very well understand you. And regardless…you need practice for when she can start repeating you." Hermione said.

Ron shrugged and smiled. "Fine, Mum…"

Hermione laughed at Ron; it was impossible not to. His smile was contagious.

"Now…about the crib…" Ron pointed to the bottom of the crib.

"Ron, Rose can't be left in a room on her own right now. She isn't even a week old." Hermione explained.

"What? So I had more time to work on that nursery…bloody hell…" Ron mumbled.

"Ron! Mouth!" Hermione scolded again.

"Oh, right…sorry, Rosie." Ron said, gently running a hand over Rose's head as Hermione moved the baby from her shoulder and back into her arms. "I need to get the hang of this baby thing still…"

Hermione smiled as Ron moved closer to her. "We will…together."

Ron smiled at Hermione and kissed Rose's head before moving to capture Hermione's lips briefly in his.

Hermione smiled, as they pulled apart. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you…and I love you, Rosie…" Ron smiled down at the baby in Hermione's arms. "You are the best bloody thing I ever did…"

Hermione wanted to correct Ron's mouth again, but he was just too cute with Rose for her to say anything.

"Thank you for giving her to me." Ron said, seriously looking up at Hermione.

"Ron…you gave her to me just as much." Hermione reminded Ron that she didn't make Rose on her own.

"Well…right…but you carried her 'round, kept her safe…and let me come back when I left you two…" Ron said, his ears growing red at the last part.

Hermione nudged Ron with her shoulder. "Hey…you came back…that's all that matters…"

Ron smiled lovingly at Hermione. "I can't wait to marry you again."

Hermione laughed. "Well...let me get some of this extra weight off first…"

"Please, you look perfect. Besides, I will marry you a million times if you would like." Ron said, leaning back into his own pillow so that he was staring up at Hermione with his perfect smile.

"Well…thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

"No problem." Ron replied.

"Not just for the compliment. For everything…" Hermione said, a little more seriously now.

Ron's brow furrowed, though his smile didn't budge. "For what?"

"For everything. For making me a Mum…I never thought I could be so happy with something so simple." Hermione admitted. After all, this was certainly not the future she had expected for herself.

"Well…no one said being a Mum was easy but…I don't think this is all you will do." Ron admitted.

"What do you mean?" It was Hermione's turn to furrow her eyebrow.

"I mean…you will do everything you were meant to do, Hermione, and be an excellent mum…you are brilliant." Ron told her.

Hermione's smile grew across her face to match that of Ron's as he leaned in for another kiss, Rose snuggled nicely between the two new parents.


	70. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Set at end of HBP. As the ministry falls further under Voldemorts control a new law is passed, forcing Hermione into a life she wasn't ready for. How will it affect the horcrux hunt and the fight against Voldemort?

**EPILOGUE**

Hermione looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, examining the white gown she was now wearing as it clung to her newly curved body. Rose was four months old now, and although Hermione had lost all of her extra baby weight, her body had changed with her pregnancy and she had new curves that Ron certainly didn't seem to mind.

A knock on the door broke Hermione's train of thought and her eyes turned to see her mother beaming as she carried Rose into the room.

Hermione smiled. Rose was dressed in a scarlet dress, the same color of the House of Gryffindor and nearly the same color as Rose's hair, which had turned a deep red now.

"Rosie just wanted to see Mummy in her wedding dress…" Mrs. Granger smiled as she took Rose's hand and made it wave at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, reaching out for Rose, as her mother handed her daughter to her. "What do you think, Rose?"

Hermione still refused to call Rose by the pet name Ron and everyone else had seemed to give her of Rosie. To Hermione, Rose was as beautiful and perfect as a rose, and Rosie would just not do.

Rose gently rested her head on her mother's shoulder and found her thumb in response.

"That good, huh?" Hermione laughed and kissed Rose's cheek, causing Rose to snuggle closer to her mother.

"You look stunning, Hermione." Mrs. Granger said.

"That is an understatement!" Mrs. Weasley's voice filled Hermione's bedroom. "No wonder Ron's in a rush to marry you again!"

Hermione blushed at her mother-in-law as she thought about the day ahead. She and Ron were having another wedding ceremony; one that was not clouded by fears and a upcoming war, but one that they could enjoy with all of their family and friends.

Hermione had wanted to wait a little longer for the wedding, but Ron was insistent that they did it before the weather grew too cold and before his work got too busy and she got too busy with school. Currently, he was still working for Fred and George a few times a month in between his Auror training, and Hermione was just getting back into her final year at Hogwarts, though she only took morning classes and constantly flowed between Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts to check in on Rose. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley took turns watching Rose for the two hours of class a day that Hermione had, but to Hermione even losing those two hours with Rose was hard. She had spent almost every moment since Rose had been born with her daughter, and adjusting to not being there for Rose's every cry.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled at Ron's mother.

"Are we almost ready in here? Ron's already spotted the cake and I don't think Harry will be able to keep him at the alter much longer." Ginny said as she entered the room and instantly smiled, moving to her niece.

"Hey Rosie! Let's let Mummy finish up…" Ginny took Rose from Hermione and laughed as her niece knocked her head into Ginny's chin. "Pumpkin head like Ron…"

"Hey…leave my daughter alone." Hermione joked back.

"I'm teasing…you're perfect, Rosie…" Ginny smiled down at her niece.

Hermione smiled back as she watched Ginny move out of the room with her daughter in hand. She then glanced over at her own mother and Mrs. Weasley who both gave her a nod, causing Hermione to take a deep breath as she moved out the door in her new wedding dress; ready to marry Ron again.

* * *

><p>Ron held his breath as the music began playing, his eyes locked on the aisle he knew Hermione would be coming down to meet him on shortly. Ron glanced nervously around the room for a brief second, seeing his family and friends all beaming up at him, and Ginny holding Rose in the front row.<p>

Ron smiled at Rose. She had already changed so much in the past three months he could not believe it. He remembered when the thought of being a father scared him to death; now he couldn't imagine life without Rose. She was perfect, his family was perfect, and he was getting remarried to the most perfect woman he could imagine.

_Hermione._ Ron smiled as the music picked up and moved his eyes from his daughter to the aisle, where Mr. Granger was escorted Hermione down the red aisle, the way he should have been able to at their first wedding.

Ron beamed at how beautiful Hermione looked, and he knew she was holding back her own tears, which made him laugh only more. After what seemed like ages, Mr. Granger and Hermione finally met Ron at the alter.

Ron took Hermione's hand from Mr. Granger's and gave his father-in-law a slight nod before helping Hermione up the two steps.

"You look bloody brilliant." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Watch your mouth…" Hermione managed to whisper back, her voice clouded with laughter and as she was clearly only joking with Ron.

Ron grinned wider and turned to face Kingsley who was presiding over the ceremony the same as last time.

"Ready?" Kingsley smiled.

Hermione and Ron both nodded with their own smiles.

Kingsley nodded and then began. "We gather here today to celebrate the ongoing love and the hopes of a bright future for the couple in front of me. Ron and Hermione will be renewing their vows today, but in a way, this is like their real wedding. A wedding not overshadowed by fears, war, death…a day to truly celebrate what can come from darkness. Love…" Kingsley nodded at Ron and Hermione. "And new life…" This time Kingsley motioned to Rose who was sitting snuggly on Mrs. Granger's lap.

Hermione glanced over at her daughter and felt tears sting her eyes slightly. Rose looked beautiful; perfect. Kingsley continued talking but Hermione could hardly hear him now, her thoughts on Rose, and how lucky she was to have her. How, if there had never been a forced marriage law, Rose might now be there now. How, in some twisted way, Hermione owed Voldemort's cruel laws and a ways a thank you. Without them, Rose might not be there. Without them, she and Ron might not be together.

Ron. Hermione turned to look at her husband to see his eyes were focused on Rose as well, a slight glassy look of potential tears in them. It made her love him even more. She had never seen Ron so attached to someone before, not even herself, but he was attached to Rose. He would do anything for his daughter and Hermione knew she could not have asked for a better father for her child.

"Ron…the vows…" Kingsley said under his breath, breaking both Hermione and Ron's train of thought from Rose for just a moment.

"Right…" Ron grinned, snapping his attention back to Hermione as a muffled laugh filled the crowd. "Hermione…nearly a year ago we stood here doing the same thing…under _very _different circumstances…"

Another small laugh filled the tent and Hermione smiled brightly at Ron.

"But looking back…that was the best bloody thing that could have happened to me…because it brought me to you in a way I didn't think I would ever get. I know I drive you mental, and I know I've made mistakes, but I am so grateful that you are still standing here with me. You are the strongest, smartest, and most stubborn woman I have ever met…" Ron added with a grin causing everyone again to laugh and even Hermione to let out a small chuckle though her tears were already flowing.

"…and I only hope our little Rose turns out to be like you. You have given me the most brilliant life…and family…and I can't wait to see out the rest of this with you. I love you, Hermione…" Ron finished, slipping her wedding band back on her finger so that it slide next to the small engagement ring he had bought for her for this wedding, though they had never really officially been engaged at all.

Hermione laughed between her tears as she realized it was her turn to speak. She tried her best to clear her throat. "Ron…if someone had asked me in first year, if I would be standing here with the gingered-haired boy who had called me a nightmare but then saved me from a troll, I would have been enraged…."

This time it was Ron's turn to laugh and mouth a small _"I'm sorry"._

"In second year, if someone had told me I would be marrying the boy who defended my bloodline but shook my hand instead of giving me a hug when I returned from the hospital wing…I would have thought they were being crazy…" Hermione said.

Again, another laugh and Ron had a feeling her speech was going to be a little longer then his, though he would have expected no less.

"If in third year, someone would have told me I would have become part of the Weasley family because of the boy who swore my cat ate his rat but then tried to protect me from a werewolf, I thought have thought that seemed a little strange. And if in fourth year, someone would have told me I would have fallen in love with the boy who made me cry on the steps at the Yule Ball I would have been enraged…" Hermione told him.

This time Ron bit the inside of his mouth. He would have given anything to take that part back. He remembered how upset he had made Hermione the Yule Ball.

"But…at the same time, I would have told them I was already falling in love…" Hermione added, causing Ron to perk up. "By fifth year, I realized my feelings for you were far different then from any other boy but I wasn't sure where they fit. I noticed you in ways I didn't notice anyone else…and by sixth year, when we stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, despite everything else going on I knew I liked you…I just didn't know how to tell you…and so I didn't…and I grew jealous and sent birds after you, and didn't want to speak with you…but I never stopped caring about you…and so when we got that letter last year that told us we were too be married, I was scared. Scared of the future, but also scared of what you would think. I knew how I felt, but not how you did and I was worried it wasn't me...but in such a short amount of time, you showed me I had no reason to worry because it was always supposed to be you and I. You see, Ron…I realized, I have been in love with you since the second I told you there was dirt on your nose in First Year. I have cherished your wit, humor, and loyal heart. You are an amazing husband and even a more amazing father. I could never imagine life without you, because for as long as I have felt important you have been in my life. I love you, and I always will. Thank you so much for being my Knight in Shining Armor." Hermione concluded.

Ron tried his best not to cry as Hermione slipped his ring back on his finger, and he didn't even wait for Kingsley's signal to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"I love you, Hermione Jean…" Ron whispered between kisses as he lifted her slightly off the ground and the crowd broke out into cheers.

* * *

><p>The wedding reception had been far different this time then the first one. Everyone seemed happy, Mrs. Weasley was much more relaxed, and the Grangers were actually there. Also, Hermione and Ron did not sit alone at their table, but rather had Rose in Hermione's arms, sleeping already.<p>

"Wedding wore her out…" Ron commented about Rose as they watch Harry and Ginny dance.

Hermione smiled down at her daughter and then back at Ron. "It certainly did. She must be exhausted if she could sleep through all this."

"She just takes after me. Once I'm tired, I can sleep anywhere…hardly wake up." Ron said proudly. He loved with Rose did things he was certain she got from him.

"So I've noticed _many_ nights while Rose is crying and you are snoring." Hermione teased back.

Ron made the face of a wounded puppy. "I help with her…"

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron. "I know…I am kidding. You are brilliant with her."

"Thanks." Ron smiled back at Hermione. "And thanks for marrying me again."

"I wouldn't have married anyone else." Hermione smiled back.

"Of course not. No one else can give you the most beautiful babies in the world." Ron motioned to Rose with a grin on his face.

"That's true." Hermione agreed and meant it. To her, Rose was the most beautiful child she had ever seen.

"Well…you helped a little." Ron joked again.

Hermione shook her head at Ron but never lost the smile on her face.

"Guess…for the good of the world…we will have to make more someday, right?" Ron asked, half serious.

Hermione seemed caught off guard by the suggestion; she had been so wrapped up in Rose the past few months she had never even thought of another baby. "I…"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Mrs. Weasley came up to their table.

"I hate to send you home, so if you want, we could take Rose home for you two. She looks exhausted…and it will give you two some time tonight." Mrs. Weasley motioned to the sleeping baby.

"No…no, we will take her home. I like having both my girls in the house." Ron admitted, standing and then glancing back at Hermione. "Unless you want to stay."

"Actually, I am exhausted too…" Hermione admitted. She was having fun, but was ready to get home. Having a new baby at home was easily comparable to being on the run from Voldemort. She was tired all the time, but she loved every minute she had with Rose.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Hermione, knowing exactly what the new mother meant. "Well, alright then…I'll let the guests know."

Ron smiled a thankful smile at his mother as Hermione stood, gathering Rose and pulling the snuggling baby close to her gown. He was happy his mother would deal with the guest; he knew it would take hours to say good-bye to everyone and so it was much easier to give everyone a wave once his mother had let them know Hermione and Ron were leaving.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Rose was asleep in her crib and Hermione was tucked tightly into the bed she shared with Ron, a book that she was studying in her potions class in her grasp. After all, she may have saved the world and was a new mother, but she still had classes to pass if she wanted to work for the Ministry at the end of the year.<p>

"What a day…" Ron's voice filled the room as he emerged from the shower in just a towel, his red hair wet. He was grinning, but it turned into a frown as he saw Hermione, and he let out a groan as he threw himself on the end of the bed.

"What?" Hermione asked over her book.

"Are you really going to spend our wedding night reading?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows as he rolled over on the bed so that he was looking up at Hermione upside down.

Hermione smiled gently at him but cocked an eyebrow. "We've already had our wedding night…nearly a year ago…"

"Yeah? That was different though…" Ron said, snaking up the bed as his towel fell off his hips. He reached Hermione and grabbed her book, tossing it over his broad shoulder that had grown even bigger with all of his new Auror work.

Hermione giggled as she sank further into her pillow as Ron continued to creep up on her until he was nearly on top of her, their eyes meeting. "Why was it different?"

"Because I was a dumb bloke then…and didn't realize how lucky I was to have you…and didn' know exactly what you liked…" Ron dipped down and kissed Hermione softly behind the ear.

Hermione's breath hitched as Ron continued to kiss her. She loved when he kissed her there.

Ron gently pulled away, grinning madly as he noticed the change in Hermione's breathing. "Did I hit a nerve Mrs. Weasley?"

"Shut up." Hermione breathed, pulling Ron in for a long kiss. She was ready to enjoy her second wedding night with him.

Rose's cries woke Hermione up early the next morning. She quickly jumped up out of bed, her body being so used to being woken up in this manner that she moved without thinking, throwing her rob over her naked body and sneaking out of the room, trying her best not to wake Ron.

"Bring her back in here…" Ron spoke, his voice heavy with sleep as he sat up to throw shorts on.

"Sorry…" Hermione sighed. She had not wanted to wake Ron up.

"Its fine. She's mine too…" Ron said.

Hermione smiled. Even though it was dark out, she could hear the smile in Ron's voice. She quickly hurried down the hall to Rose's room where she found Rose crying in her crib.

"Easy, Rose. Mummy is here…" Hermione said soflty, gathering Rose in her arms.

Once in Hermione's touch, Rose's cries subsided as she nuzzled close to Hermione's chest, seeming to try and find Hermione's breast.

"Easy there, Rose. Give Mummy a minute." Hermione said, moving back to her bedroom with Rose.

Hermione found the bedroom light on and Ron sitting up in it, smiling softly at Hermione as she entered with Rose.

"Little Rosie hungry?" Ron cooed as he watched Hermione gently climb into bed and bring Rose to her breast, which Rose took gladly and greedily.

"She certainly has a Weasley appetite…" Hermione smiled tiredly down at Rose.

"Well…maybe the next one will eat more like a Granger…" Ron commented, rolling closer to Hermione and snuggling up next to her side, his eyes half opened.

Hermione gave a soft smile, but Ron could tell it wasn't full and something was bothering her. Instantly, he sat up.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said, and it was true. Nothing in particular was wrong.

"Hermione…" Ron pressed, not completely believing her.

"Well, it's just what you said…" Hermione admitted, shrugging a bit as she focused on Rose.

Ron furrowed his brow, looking confused.

"I mean…what you just said…and what you said at the wedding…about another baby…" Hermione tried to explain.

"Oh…" Ron sighed and bit the inside of his cheek for a minute, his eyes glued to Rose as his arms folded across his chest. "Do you…not want that?"

"No! No of course I do…I just…I'm not in a rush to do that quite yet. I am just getting the hang of Rose and school and you just started a job—" Hermione began speaking quickly, the same way she used to in Hogwarts when she would get worked up and was trying to get her point across.

Ron reached out and gently put a finger on Hermione's lips, silencing her as he moved to face her square on. "Hermione…relax. I am not in _any_ rush either…trust me. I am still not so good at this dad thing…I just meant…someday…I mean…we make good lookin' children, don't we?" Ron glanced down at Rose who was looking up at him with big blue eyes.

Hermione's eyes moved down to Rose and she smiled, realizing she had obviously gotten ahead of herself. "Of course we do."

"Good…then its settled. _Someday_…we will make Rose a big sister." Ron smiled, sinking back into the bed and wrapping an arm around Hermione and, therefore, Rose.

"Settled…" Hermione nuzzled her head into Ron's neck. "And Ron…you already have this dad thing down…"

Ron smiled, kissing the top of Hermione's head. "Couldn't have done it without you…"

Hermione laughed and closed her eyes as Rose finished nursing and curled up close to her mother's chest. Hermione, for the first time in a very long time, felt truly at peace. Everything seemed to have fallen in place, and she was ready to begin her new life with Ron, which she was certain would never be dull.

The End


End file.
